Naruto - Assassin Rebirth
by MashiroNguyen
Summary: Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ? Self-Insert OC, Nice Sasuke, Harem, Long and Slow story. A humane and realistic look on the Naruto universe.
1. Prologue - Goodnight Uzumaki

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was bring into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy is dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin is walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**( Rewritten on 29/05/2017 )**

**Prologue – Goodnight Uzumaki **

_**Konohagakure, 3 months after Uchiha massacre...**_

During these last months, the village was in turmoil.

The Uchiha clans were practically wiped out, the prodigy son of the clan head went nukenin after killing his whole clan. Leaving only his seven years old brother alive.

The ninja police force was lost.

Everyone mourned the poor soul more than ever today. The Obon festival, where you payed respect to the deceased upon their revisiting in this world. The festival, like any other festival, was lively.

The area shine brightly at night, lit up by the lanterns hanging along the stalls, children and family crowded the street.

Sounds of mother holding onto their children, men laughing in their drunken voice, the beats of those hand drums toys and the sutras being read by the monks. It showed despite what happened three months ago, the village made it through, keeping the peace.

The ninjas of Konohagakure, mixed with the crowd, silently watch over their citizen. They must be sharp, always prepared.

For you never know when something like the massacre could happen again. The festival could turn into a bloodbath if some great ninja decided to go insane.

They must prevent it at all cost. Never allowed it to happen again.

_" Especially when your family is right here in this crowd." _

Thought one Haruno Kizashi, a Chuunin and also an Academy instructor, and currently, part-time patroller.

He sat on a high pole, watching the crowd below, ready to react if any disturbance can be found.

Despite being a Chuunin, he was already thirty-one years old. He never took the Jounin exams nor any field promotion. Not wanting to risks his life in dangerous mission. He was more concern about protecting things close to him than those political and war-related mission.

That made him sometimes a joke for younger generation, he heard. But he was an adult and believed that raising younger ninjas is a mission as important.

Then he saw them, his family. His little Sakura was wearing a white yukata with cherry blossoms pattern along with her mother, whom was wearing a black coloured one with many dimmed flowers pattern. They were at a goldfish stall trying to catch some.

Till this day, he is still confused how a promising kunoichi with the level at high Chuunin and low Jounin, decided to marry him. She was the one who took the initiative step. An act that made other male among his peers went green with jealousy.

Fond memories.

Before he can reminiscence more about his past, a man yelled pulling everyone's attention.

Kizashi turned his head over to where the voice came from, standing near the side of the festival, right next to a forest. A man was holding onto a little girl in his arm, his other hand pointing toward a dirty boy laying on the ground.

Kizashi scowled when he saw who it was.

The village was at it again. Treating the supposed to be savior like the demon he carried.

Upon seeing the boy, the crowd started getting dangerous. Then they started throwing things at him. At first it was small stuffs like drinks, cups and food. Then someone threw a stone right in the kid's head, knocking him back with a yelp of pain.

Before the crowd can do more damage, the smoked appeared between them and the demon they were torturing. Three ninjas wearing Chuunin vest were standing when the smoke dispersed.

" Alright that's enough ! We will take care of the boy. Any harm being done to him afterwards will have to answer to the Hokage himself at the Interrogation _AND_ Torture department!"

Said one angry Chuunin.

The crowd murmured then go back to enjoy their festival. Kizashi gave out a long sigh. His partners went back to their spot after asking him to take care of the boy. They were not shallow people. They could definitely separate a kunai with a scroll.

But they still mourn the loss of their peers and family. That made it hard for them to look at the boy. He could understand so he volunteered to stay with him.

" Are you alright son ? Where is your guardian ?"

Kizashi kindly asked the scared child. He was dressed in dirty clothes. An orange short and white t-shirt, both were spotting brown colour now. What was he doing with these clothes? The boy looked paled and skinny.

Why was he alone ? Wasn't he assigned to an orphanage by the council ?

The man was confused.

He decided to report this and turned on his radio, calling an ANBU operative to report to the Hokage about this.

Then the boy suddenly ran away out of his reach. Lively one he was, all those energy from the Kyuubi, with a good pair of legs to boost. Kizashi prepared to pursuit but an ANBU appears, this one wearing the mask of a bear.

" Where is the boy ?" The ANBU operative asked with a curt voice.

" He ran into the forest. I was about to retrieve him when you appear."

" ... "

The ANBU remained silent for a few seconds. " I will retrieve the boy. Go back to your post."

Kizashi obeyed, watching the ANBU leaped into the wood. But something was bugging him.

His instinct was screaming.

In his whole life, a lot of mistake was made but everytime his instinct took over, things were always right. Kizashi decided to grab his radio and press on it.

" Haruno to HQ, I want to report a missing. Over."

" HQ here Haruno. Who is the missing person ? Over."

" Uzumaki Naruto. The child looked abandoned with rag for clothes and showed signs of malnutrition. Over."

" ... We will file his missing report. Over."

Kizashi narrowed his eyes. "will" he meant, probably never. They didn't even asked where he last seen the boy. Just his luck to meet another idiot on shift with the radio. He changed his frequency then pressed on the radio again.

" Blossom to Taichou, do you copy ?"

After ten seconds of silent, the radio when to live.

" Inu here, what is it Blossom ?" A voice answered with a bit of surprise. Oh sure, it's been awhile since he used this frequency. Been ages since he dropped the mask.

He then repeat the report about the Uzumaki child. Ended it with the Kuma ANBU operative following the child into the forest. He mentioned his hunch and instinct. Didn't take long to convinced Inu to check on the boy.

He said he will bring another one with him. The communication ended there. Kizashi sighed in resignation. That was all he could done. The rest is in his ex-captain's hands now...

* * *

_**Deep in the forest, next to the festival site and the Hokage monument ...**_

The wood was dark and devoid of human present.

Yet it was in here, the child could feel safe. No one to abuse, threaten or hurt him.

After stopping by a big tree, he rested against it. Carefully, he took out a bag inside his clothes.

It was a pack of fried rice, given to Naruto when he helped a little girl earlier. Her balloon got stuck on a tree. He climbed up to get it back to her. She gave the rest of her food to him as a thanks.

That's when he got thrown away by her father, shouting demon like the rest of the village. He was lucky to be able to run away. If they caught him, he would be taken back to that orphanage. To get tortured, poisoned and kicked out again.

Naruto took a bite on his food, swallowing it along with his tears.

The wound on his head had been healed by now. The fox did everything to keep him alive.

He knew about the fox, the attacks.

One time he was poisoned, it was so bad that he felt unconscious for 2 days. During that time, he met the fox. He was mean, angry and tried to attack Naruto. The boy seeing a chance to escape this living hell. Voluntarily stepped into the Kyuubi's cage.

That seemed to surprise the fox.

He then huffed in annoyance then ignored the child. Naruto was confused, didn't the fox wanted to be free ?

The Kyuubi explained that if the boy is dead, he would be dead too. Thus Naruto spent 2 days in his mindscape, snuggled up in the Kyuubi's tails. It was 2 months ago...

He swallowed the rest of his food then took a swig on the bottle of water he picked up when running. It was so painful living like this. It's not his fault.

The Yondaime chosen him, he was a newborn. Why was he being condemned by things he has no power over ?

" I want to die... " He whispered softly.

The words echoed in the silence of the forest.

" Then die."

A cold and murderous voice spoke to Naruto.

Then a thud sound reached his ears.

He saw a shining blade stuck in his chest. Blood started dripping out from where the blade connected with him. He was shocked from the pain, unable to scream or cry out. His mouth opened wide, he was hyperventilating.

The boy looked up to see his assailant. An ANBU operative with a Bear mask. The man crouched in front of Naruto, hands holding the sword stuck in the child's body.

" Die. Demon. For what you have done and will do to this village."

The man said as he pulled back his sword.

Naruto's body slumped forward into the grass. Blood start pooling out with the removing of the blade. His heart was pierced, the Kyuubi &amp; Uzumaki bloodline worked full power trying to repair it.

But the blade came down again, pierced the same wound that his body was trying to heal.

Naruto's body spasmed when the blade struck, he could not make a single sound.

The ANBU repeat the repeat the process, remove and stab over and over again.

The dull sound of flesh being butchered rang in the wood.

When the child's body does not react anymore, he stopped.

Not a single spasm could be seen.

He was unmoving.

Dead.

The demon child was no more.

* * *

_**With Hatake Kakashi and Uzuki Yugao...**_

The two Dog-Inu and Cat-Neko masked anbu were leaping from roof to roof.

They were heading to the forest, where his ex-teammate last seen Uzumaki Naruto ran into.

Inu, whose identity is Hatake Kakashi, the renown son of Hatake Hakumo. His father was famous as the White Fang of Konoha. While himself was known by the name Kakashi the Copy Ninja.

Beside him is Uzuki Yugao, recently recruited into ANBU with her extreme talent in Kenjutsu and an excellent sensor. Kakashi took her under his wings and they have been stuck in pair since then, acting together.

Kakashi trust Yugao and had introduced her to the Hokage. She was then indulged with the knowledge of Uzumaki Naruto's tenant and was one of the few ANBU ordered to watch upon the boy.

They moved in silence, upon reaching the forest, they ran on the ground since the trees are too low to travel on. Yugao expanded her chakra sensor field, looking for the boy's chakra.

She found not one but two chakra source. The first one belong to Kuma, a longtime ANBU operative and the other was right beside him. But the second one's chakra was very weak.

Almost non existent.

" Inu, I detected two chakra source ahead. One belong to Kuma, the other is starting to fade away completely."

She said, kicking the ground harder and faster. Knowing Inu would followed if not rushing pass her by then.

The call they received from an ex-ANBU operative in a secret sequence was correct she afraid. Something wrong had happened to the Uzumaki boy. She hoped they could make it before terrible thing happens.

They entered a small clearing and what they saw made their blood went cold.

Standing near a tree was Kuma, holding his blood-soaked katana.

By his feet lay a blond hair child in a pool of blood.

The two newly arrival ANBU rushed in immediately, Neko unsheathed her katana to strike at Kuma. The man blocked it with his own, only to get kicked by Inu sending him crashing into a tree trunk not so far away. The impact was so strong that it made debris flying everywhere.

Inu rushed in not giving the traitor a chance to recover.

Neko took a hand of Naruto, trying to find any sign of life from the boy. To her dismay, no pulse could be found from either his hand or neck. She then tore the boy's shirt to inspect the wound.

Just to get shocked by seeing how the boy's heart was completely butchered.

He was completely dead.

Not giving up, Yugao turned on her sensor ability. She could still see a weak chakra source coming from him but it too started fading slowly.

She sheathed her sword, carrying the boy bridal style and rushed to the hospital.

Inu could take care of himself.

She had to keep the boy alive. Kakashi could not bear to lost another of his important person or he will break and go insane.

_" Come on kid. You can do it!"_ She silently prayed.

Leaped out of the forest, she started jumping on the roofs.

An ANBU patrol appeared and jumped along. She gave the order to inform the Hokage with a secret code known only to those who know the truth about the Kyuubi. The ANBU fell back heading to the Hokage's office.

A moment later she reached the hospital, entered the emergency ward with a body in hands. The nurses ushered the boy's body on a bed then pushed him in an operation room. The doctor checked the pulses then shook his head, telling Neko the boy was dead.

She put the blade by the doctor's throat and threatened.

" His chakra is still running. Do anything to revive him or there will be a SECOND MASSACRE right here in this hospital. The Hokage will see to it happening !"

They rushed to work immediately, pulling out every skills and machines, trying to revive the boy's heart beat.

The nurse put a pipe down his throat pumping oxygen into his lungs. They plug a blood bag into the boy's vein despite his blood flow has completely stopped. They tried to restore the boy's heart to it original shape.

They kept doing everything they could, hopelessly but don't dare to stop. Hoping someone would come and save them from this crazy woman.

Even Tsunade of the Sannin could not resurrect a dead man.

* * *

**Back with Inu - Kakashi in the wood...**

The sound of metal clashing echoed in the forest, trees full of slashes and broken debris could be seen in the small clearing. A katana clashed against a kunai, two ANBU operative stood there, grinding their weapons against each other.

Despite wearing mask, they stared at each other, sending glares full of hatred and fury to the person behind their own respective mask. They both broke their connection at the same time, jumped back a few meters still locking their eyes on the enemy.

" Why ? How dare you disobey the Hokage ? Disobey the wish of the Yondaime and Sandaime !?" Inu asked voice barely hide the anger he was holding. This traitor might as well killed the his last connection to sensei.

" ... He had to die. For what he did in the past." Kuma answered not showing any emotion in his voice.

" Also to prevent what he could have done in the future."

" ... Because of what the boy carried. You condemned him to a life of destruction ?!"

He threw his kunai towards the Kuma ANBU. It was deflected, he rushed in now holding one in each hand. Kuma slashed him in the stomach just to have smoke exploded.

It was a bushin.

He jumped back carefully looked around the clearing for the real enemy. Suddenly a hand held onto his legs and pulled him deep down into the ground. With the rest of his body stuck in the ground except his head, Kuma cannot escape, the earth hardened and sticked to his hands, preventing him from performing any jutsu.

Kakashi jumped out of the ground a few meters away. He just performed a perfect Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu. (Earth Art : Mole Hiding Technique)

" Getting caught in such a simple jutsu. You are blinded by anger and hatred, Kuma." Inu said, eyes narrowed on the traitor.

But Kuma only scoffed and talked back.

" If anger was the only I'm suffering, Inu. I'm GRIEVING. For my family !"

" Your daughter was one of many unfortunate victim. You can't just put the blame on a newborn child!"

" It's not just my daughter. My wife is now dead. All because of that demon!" Kuma screamed out in anger.

" I thought she committed suicide !"

" Yes because she couldn't stand living in the same world with the demon that murdered her family. I protected the boy Inu. Shiromi left me because I obeyed the Sandaime. Now she is dead ! When she was found, the body has started to rot."

Inu grimaced at the story.

A true tragedy because of a few villager's short understanding. Kuma was devoted to his belief, in the Hokage. But losing his wife's life has been the final straw it seemed. But they all have an oath to uphold. Unable to do so or breaking it voluntarily is punishable by death.

Inu then braced himself, kunai ready for a quick strike at the traitor. A major crime he has committed but that was no reason to make him suffer. He ran to the trapped ANBU to make a quick finishing. Only to be stopped and dodge sideway because a flame dragon emerged from Kuma head straight into him.

Kuma then broke out of the ground, performed another Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Art : Flame Dragon) sealessly.

_" Tsk... As expected of a longtime ANBU, he already mastered his nature chakra jutsu."_

Inu quickly avoided the oncoming fire dragon. The flame hit a tree quickly put it on flame. If this continue any longer, the forest will get burned to ash. He had to end it now.

Silently, he activated his Sharingan under the mask. Stepped out of his hiding spot to face the other ANBU.

" Don't stop me Inu. I have to make sure the child is dead. For the sake of this village." Kuma said in a cold tone.

" I afraid that is not allowed. You are coming with me Kuma. Dead or alive."

Said Inu, he made a quick series of seal.

Then his left hand held his right hand's forearm, blue lightning crackled along his right arm. Inu then dragged his arm along the ground, scorching every inches of grass his hand touched.

Kuma sensed the danger he was facing, then decided to finished this with all his power. He used all of his chakra, performed the hand seals for his strongest technique.

" Chidoriiii !" Inu screamed, the sound of thousand birds chirping rang out.

" Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu !" (Fire art: Great Flame Dragon)

A giant flame dragon's head appeared heading straight to Inu.

Yet, without hesitation, the ANBU proceeded rushing straight into the oncoming frame. When the flame died out, two people stood in the clearing, one's hand ducked deep into the other's chest.

Blood can be seen dripping down from Kuma's mask.

He slumped forward into his opponent. Inu removed his hand from the man's body. He suffered some burn damages, his clothes was smoking up. He swiped a spot of fire which was burning on his shoulder.

Taking out a scroll on his belt, he sealed the traitorous ANBU's body inside then performed a Suiton: Mizurappa (Water art: Violent Wave) to put out the fire. Leaping out of the forest, he headed to the Hospital. Knowing that Neko had taken Naruto there when he was battling Kuma.

Inu silently prayed that the boy made it...

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's mindscape, by the Kyuubi's sealed cage...**_

The whole space rumbling, cracked appeared on the ground and the dark tunnel's ceiling.

Chunks of debris started falling down.

Even the side of the Kyuubi's sealed cage got crushed, making him dodged to the side avoiding being flattened. The boy was dying, his soul dispersing slowly. Despite being heavily damaged by the boy dying, the seal still holds.

Kyuubi would disappear, turned into pure chakra without a conscience, he would be dead. All he did to prevent this, boosting the boy's vitality, his restoration bloodline. But now it all ended by a wife grieving bastard.

But the main problem was ...

**" KIT ! DAMMIT YOU CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THIS !"**

The Kyuubi pushed his nose against the kid sitting inside the cage with him.

He looked dejected, his body curled up, he was hugging his legs dearly. The event that occurred outside really broke the kid's will to survive. Even as Kyuubi kept bumping his chakra into the boy's restoration system. It would not work if the kid has no mind to survive. To live.

" No more. I don't wanna go back. Please let me sleep here."

**" DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP ! IF YOU ARE DEAD THEN I AM TOO !"** The Kyuubi spat.

" What is wrong with death ? The people are cruel out there. You don't want to go out there." Naruto questioned, red eyes full of tears looking up at the giant nine tails.

**" ARGGHHH ! EVERYTHING IS WRONG ! YOU CAN'T JUST LAY DEAD BECAUSE OF IT."**

" ... Leave me alone.**"** The boy slumped forward again, resting his head on his knees.

At his last word, another big chunks of debris fell on the Kyuubi's cage, making the fox jumped back with a yip of fear.

That collision opened a path outside, the Kyuubi jumped out of his cage then tried to look for away to get out of the boy's body. But nothing he did work. The seal was still intact on the side of the now destroyed cage. He could not rip it off. The boy was useless by then.

He just sat there waiting for his inevitable end.

**" NO ! I REFUSED TO LET IT END LIKE THIS ! YOU GO AND DIE BOY. BUT I WILL LIVE !"** The Kyuubi roared, nine tails shined brightly with power **" KINJUTSU: REIKON NO BASHO !"** ( Forbidden Art: Soul Swapping )

Then everything was frozen, the space itself has been stop.

Absolutely silent reigned.

An ominous black portal appeared. Stepped out of it is the Shinigami in all his deadly glory. The Shinigami took glances around, at the Kyuubi, the cage then at the child sitting inside it. He chuckled, amused at the sight.

**" Millenia since someone used this jutsu. Imagine how surprised I was seeing you were the one that used it. Talked about ironic, Kurama. "**

**" CAN IT MUMMY ! I WANT A TRADE. THIS BOY'S SOUL FOR ANOTHER. BETTER GET ME ONE WITH THE WILL TO SURVIVE TOO !"**

**" ... Sorry. No can do."** The Shiniage refused after two seconds thinking.

**" WHAT ?! WHY ?! IT'S WHAT THIS JUTSU DO ! I TRADE ONE SOUL FOR ANOTHER !"** The fox yelled in panic and anger.

**" You forgot something kyuubi. The sacrificed soul has to be willing, to rest in my stomach, embrace eternal sleep. "** He then pointed toward the lifeless child inside the cage.** " Beside, his soul has dispersed more than half by now. It's not enough to make a trade. " **

The Kyuubi slumped his shoulder in disappointment. Nothing he could do now, that was the only jutsu he knew that can helped him out of this situation.

Every hope was lost then.

The Shinigami inclined his head to the child, Naruto sensing the Shinigami's gaze on him, looked up facing the Ruler of Souls.

**"**** Tell me child. Do you wish to meet your father ?**"

" My father ? You could take me to him ?" Naruto asked, voice shaking in disbelief. He could meet his own father ?

**" Yes. He is inside me. If you come with me, you can be with him, embracing the eternal slumber of peace."**

"** YOU DAMN CHEATER ! I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU HERE JUST TO GET A FREE SOUL !"**

Kyuubi was completely ignored. While Naruto was deciding his options. He would accept it, no doubt.

_" WAIT !"_

A voice rang out, breaking the silence. Running towards them was a red hair woman dressed in casual clothes and long white skirt. She seemed out of breath. The Kyuubi recognized her immediately. It was his previous host. The boy's mother. But...

**" WHAT THE HELL KUSHINA ! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"** The Kyuubi roared out in surprised.

" Can it Fluffy ! I don't want to talk to you. Go make these tails useful by sweeping the floor or something !"

**" LEAVE THE TAILS OUTTA THIS, WOMAN !"**

" Shinigami-sama."

Kushina made a formal bow at the Death God, he acknowledge her with a nod.

" I am Uzumaki Kushina, or a piece of her soul, the mother of this child. If Naruto wished to joy his father in your stomach, then I too wish to follow him to be reunited as a family."

Everyone reacted to Kushina's words. Naruto because he heard the woman mentioned being his mother. Kyuubi because he hope this can somehow fulfilled the requirements for the trade.

The Shinigami touched his chin thinking about the... market rate. After fifteen-seconds of silence, except the sound of the Kyuubi wagging his tails hopefully, the Shinigami voiced his decision.

" **Very well. I accept. Considered yourself got a deal, Kurama.**"

**" YESSSSS."**

" Wait ! Couldn't you just take us and let this... _thing_ to rot ?"

**" WOMAN ! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU ?!"**

" You killed us and literally destroyed our village !"

**" THAT WAS THE DAMN UCHIHA !" **

" That was still you !"

**" DAMN YOU TOMATO !"**

" Say that again to my face, Fluffy !"

The Shinigami was very amused at the sight of a human grinding her head against the Biju's own.

He told them to prepared, the Kyuubi would be free from his caged but still stucked inside the boy's mindscape as long as the seal is intact. Kushina walked over to her child inside the caged.

Naruto looked at her with eyes full of wonder. The word _mother_ was so foreign to him. Kushina gently touched her son's shoulder, just for him to flinched at the contact, making the woman's brow furrowed in anger.

She was so angry seeing what the village did to her son. They sacrificed everything, their own life, family just to be repay like this ? Enough is enough then.

She hugged him, pet his back and cooed him with words of love. She said she would protect him from now on, be with him, together they would be with their father.

The boy started crying in his mother's arm with all the pain he had endured. She lifted him up in her arm, together mother and son walked out of the cage toward the Shinigami.

**" It is time ..."**

The Death God informed them and started chanting gibberish words. A purple wave embraced the Uzumakis and lifted them up, heading towards the dark portal. Kushina called back one last time.

" Hey Kurama."

" What ?" The Kyuubi perked up. She rarely called him by his real name after all.

" Thank you, for protecting Naruto until now." She said turned back looking at the Biju with a sincere smile.

" ... "

" What was that ?"

**" YOU ARE WELCOME... GOOD NIGHT, KUSHINA. THOSE WERE GOOD TIMES I WILL REMEMBER."**

" Yes, farewell Fluffy."

He snorted at the nickname then watched as the mother and child fell back into the portal, smiling brightly.

They were truly gone now.

Never to return.

A pang of sadness hit on him. Despite humanity he did, but at the same time he envy them. Being able to feel mundane things like love and happiness. At times he wished he wasn't a being made of chakra but just mere flesh... Like them.

Then the time and space restarted, the falling debris fell back into places, the cracks repaired themselves. The tunnel turned back to everything except the cage, not that he mind. Kyuubi settled down on the floor, he gave a long sigh of relief.

**" Now then, here comes your soul, Kurama."**

**" FINALLY ..."**

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Central Hospital, outside of Naruto's operation room...**_

The hospital's air was heavy. Like calm before a storm.

Awhile ago, the Sandaime Hokage and his personal ANBU squads entered the hospital.

The problem is that they carried a massive wave of killing intent, causing several heart attacks to everyone inside. They quickly sealed their killing intent, not wanting to make the poor lads suffered heart failure then die.

Now they were waiting outside, right beyond the closed door is Naruto, whom the doctor trying to revive hopelessly. Even when the Sandaime came, they are not freed from the threat made by the Neko ANBU woman.

_" Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya. I failed you all." _

The Sandaime silently cursed in his mind. The Uchiha massacre had made things busy for him. He didn't have much time to watch over the boy with his sphere. Now the boy has suffered for it. One of his longtime trusted ANBU had done it.

The man's remains has been delivered to T&amp;I department to check for manipulation seal. But as far as he had heard, he did it intentionally and by himself. Pain and hatred can destroy even the most experienced ninja...

" Hokage-sama !" The door busted open, a doctor, hands full of blood was standing with a shocked expression.

" You have to see this, my lord !"

Wasted no time, Hiruzen rushed past the doctor, appeared right before the operation table where Naruto lay. He watched the boy's bloodied face and body with a scowl, full of anger. He was so thin, blue and... full of blood.

Then, he noticed what was happening.

The boy's heart, the butchered heart, it was repairing itself. The flesh, tendons were retracting, pulling themselves together. The wound then sealed up, the machine started beeping, indicating the heart working.

Then with a cough, Naruto spat out the blood in his throat and started breathing.

" He lives... THE BOY LIVES !"

The Hokage yelled in happiness, alerting the ANBU outside. They too rushed inside to see the boy being resurrect, none of the hospital staff dared to stop them. Neko and other ANBUs gave out a sigh of relief, Inu clapped his hands together thanking whichever Kami out there for the miracles.

But thing didn't stop there.

All of them noticed the changes the boy was making.

His hair was the first to change, from bright yellow to orange then to crimson bright red. They were straight too, not wildly scattered anymore.

The whiskers marks on the boy's face disappeared then ACTUAL whiskers sprouted on his checks.

The boy's teeth grew a bit, became sharp and pointy.

At first they afraid that the Kyuubi took over.

But no matter how long they wait, the boy just lay there, breathing slowly and peacefully. The Hokage decided to leave some of his ANBU here to watch over Naruto, they could take shifts if need be.

He called on his private medic nin, also the hospital's director, to make plan for his monitoring and recovering. The boy is alive and he was thankful for it. He needed to inform a specific Sannin about this ...

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for any mistakes with both the knowledge and writing. English is not my mother tongue so...yeah. This story came up to me suddenly 3 nights ago. While listening to a loop of Blue Bird and Silhouette song. For blue bird, I kinda cried for Jiraiya and then for Neji. Then in Silhouette , my anger for Sasuke raises again. Mainly because it reminds me of Karin and Sakura. It's kinda messed up that She can still loves him after all that and Karin was just kicked to the side after all that. I was like : WTF man ?! Although the ending is really good. I like Sarada very much. But There are so much things I wished that can happens... Neji would make a great uncle. Not to mention Itachi-jiji rocks. So yeah, this fic was born.

As to why I made it a self-insert OC. Well I kinda not good with time travelling fict, it's all confusing and hard to write for beginners. So I think adding an OC will be a good challenge. So please look forwards to it, my mind is brimming with ideas begging to be typed down haha. So update will come very fast. All flames, correcting &amp; question are welcome. Any good jutsu are welcome as well. Also, Im tempting to make it a Harem so please, put in your idea and candidate. Also shipping :3 Peace out !


	2. C1 - Pure White is meant to be tainted

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was bring into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy is dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin is walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura , More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

*Full beard: if noone don't know or lazy to google. Imagine Garret Hawke from Dragon Age II's facial hair in light silver.

*Comedy Anime: Google "SOME JUAN ELSE - Working! OP" in youtube. Like if you enjoy it.

*Sobo-sama: a formal way to call great grandmother. Cutting from Sousobo.

*Song: I love to hum Euterpee when I was waiting for the elevator at work. What about you ?

* * *

**~ REWRITTEN ON 29/5/2017 ~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Pure White is meant to be tainted**

_**Southern of Vietnam, XXX city...**_

A big room with marble tiles, high ceiling and big open doors, colored in soft vanilla cream, white window covers slowly flutter with the wind.

In the middle of it all is a black grand piano, where an elder man was playing. Despite the silver color adorned his head and the wrinkles covering skin, the man's hands seamlessly moved along the keyboards, striking each key with absolute precision.

A young girl, seems to be at the age of 15, was sitting at the end of his piano seat, careful to keep her distant in order to not disrupt the elder man's work. In contract to him, she has long smooth black hair drape over her shoulder, the tip touching the seat she was sitting on. She sat, singing along, swinging her legs playfully with each rhythms, making her sun dress flutter up and down. The man chuckled softly as he sensed his grand-daughter swings her legs more.

_" It's so peaceful..." _

He thought with contempt.

Here he was, sitting with his great granddaughter enjoying a luxury hobby of music, appreciate every seconds they spent.

His children cared so much for their old grandfather that they accept his final request in life: To spent the last moment of his life in his homeland, in the building built right where his old house once existed. He has been diagnosed with weakened heart tissue caused by old age.

After suffering several heart attacks through 2 years fighting, the doctors finally gave him his last resort: Go live in whatever-the-place-called for old people or risk dying anytime in the next 2 weeks. And he said...

" Fuck no !... Ahem, I mean thank you, sensei. But I have lived long enough for an average male. I am contempt and want to spend the last days of my life beside my family...

Maybe going down with a smile like all those movies we all love and hate so much. "

And it was true, the doctor thought.

Sitting opposite to him in the room was a short but well built man, too well-built for an eighty-three years old male. Silver hair cut short and slicked back, showing the wrinkles he had all over his face, not making him look old and week. But made him looking more regal, strict and stern. His full beard* is well trimmed making him looked younger if any women has opinion on it.

After that, he went home. Telling the rest of his family about the result and told them he wants to go back to his old house in Vietnam, to spent the rest of his days there, leaving peacefully in the house he was born and raised in.

The next thing he knows, they all packed up for a long vacation, his whole family, his grandchildren and great grandchildren ! He denied the offer weakly but found it impossible since they are dead certain about it. Well... no complaining from him really.

_" So here I am... A retired, glorified &amp; well-lived murderer. Posing as a well-respected surgery doctor. Spending the rest of his lives contaminating his grandchild with anime stuffs and what not." _

He was amused by the thought and grinned playfully. The song is so old, nearly as old as his career was. But hey, it's golden and no one dare to tell him otherwise, an opening song used for a comedy anime* he liked a lot... Every professional needs a hobby to relieve their stress after all.

As he played, he reminiscing about his whole life.

How he spent the first ten years in bliss, being an innocent child. Then just to realized his parents were drug dealers, the job got swept fast when the government decide to strike once and for all. His father became an addict, mother divorced while he was in jailed.

He lost one year in study going from apartment to apartment with his mother. She lives by "donations" from all those chat-partners his mother got online. Then he was pushed over to his aunt &amp; uncle. He lives and study in their house for a year, shaken out of his prince-like life. He had to work, do chores, obey stuffs. He sure known what manners is. But the fact he was spoiled in the past cannot be denied.

Then again, they kicked him back to his mother, hearing the news that his father will come back next year and didn't want to get involved.

_" Bah... so much for blood relatives."_

Then just like that, lived with mom, dad came back, lived with him.

Dad couldn't take it anymore and throw him to his grandparents. They fed him well but that's all. Unlike his mother, they don't socialize with him, no connection, no conversation... no love. Eventually, he got rebellious at the age of 15.

Good records, good results... but he fought a lot and injured many, students &amp; civilians alike. He got kicked back to mother.

_" Oh how disappoint she was that time. Kids sure can be selfish sometime." _

Mused the man, a bit embarrassed with himself.

With the love of a mother he started to behave again. Once he got into high school, he took up a job in central city: a waiter and later became a bartender. Yes, they let students work there, age restriction is not so popular in Vietnam.

Being 16 is much too old enough to go to jail and work.

Things were okay, a bit rowdy on Saturday nights but fun &amp; peaceful, the room they rent are big enough for 2 people. Then in his senior year, it happened...

His mother got attacked on the way home from work.

Her bike got knocked over by some thief, they didn't get anything from her but she was in critical condition. Her lung needed to be replaced.

It was costly.

He cannot afford it.

He could only pay the bills to keep her alive, but it soon took toll on a mere teenage's pay and their savings...

He started looking for loan shark but were refused. He got nothing to ensured the payment, they were practically homeless. How angry he was cursing his father for selling the house and smoked it all in those "ices".

Then he got to the last chance: a human part cost money, then sell another one to buy it. He asked some shady customer at the bar for connection... It didn't take long.

The buyer was... a Japanese woman.

She looked thirty but that was just how she looks like. You cannot tell people's age by appearance these days anymore.

They met and talked in a private booth. She agree to paid the price he asked but offer another kind of trade.

" Kill two people for me. I will give you more money and you can keep your kidney."

It was short, she said he can accept the second option or go with the original one.

He hesitated... Then again, who wouldn't ?

They were talking about people's lives here. Sensing his confliction, she said he has to choose, two random people's lives for his mother's. They will arrange everything, she said, he just need to act as instructed and be ruthless. Just like how he prepared to sell a part of his body.

He accepted.

* * *

_**Friday, Midnight in the past ... **_

The next weekend, she met him at a hotel near an ex-crime district, where his father usually take him to buy drugs, children tends to make people less careful.

He grimaced as he remembered.

It was midnight, she gave him a knife, a body size plastic bag and new clothes, asking him to changes and wait for the target. He obliged, still feeling unsure but determined at the same time. People will die, but his mother would live.

The target was a young adult, a bellboy for the top class hotel in central district to be exact. He lived alone, renting a nice apartment all for himself. Alone, unguarded and unaware, he knew right away what to do... It was so fast, so quick that it scared him.

The man got home, parked his bike beside the door, opened the door then proceed to push his bike inside. But when he turned back to close the door, a stranger suddenly walked in, wearing black pants and a black hoody. Before he could react, the stranger grab his shoulder with his left arm then proceed to push a big knife right in his throat.

He gurgled out blood, the pain, it hurt so much. But he could not make any sound, his mouth was full with his own blood, his windpipe tore open... The stranger then pull the knife back then stabbed it again right where his heart positioned.

The innocent man died.

_" Don't get sick while doing it. Finish it, then you can get sick later."_

He remembered what the woman said then swallowed the bile down his throat.

He got things to do.

Carefully he threw out the big bag he carried and tucked the body in, careful not to drop too much blood to be cleaned. Wrapping the body, he threw it in the bathroom, took the man's work ID, wallet, keys, the bike and went back to the hotel. He chanted his commands in his head. Making them sound like objectives needed to be done to clear a game mission.

...Oh god. He just killed someone and compared it to a game. He was getting sick and crazier by the seconds.

All the way he rode the bike back to the hotel, shaking and shivering from the cold air brushing again his sweaty body.

_" This is too much for an eighteen years old."_ Was what he thought back then.

When he got into the underground garage and parked the bike. The guard threw him a bag of clothes and point to the small storage room. He got the meaning and get changed, then was directed to meet the woman in the room.

She was waiting, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

He reported, stuttered every line. Yet she listened without correcting him.

When he got to the point where he killed the bellboy, the tasty of bitter acid from back then rose up from inside his throat. Rushing to the bathroom, he did. Emptying everything he had in his stomach, his tears started leaking out.

Every gory details, he could remember them all.

A bad effect of having a good memory...

He just sat there, near the bladder until the woman throw him a towel, asking him to take a shower and get to sleep. Once again, he obeyed, like a trained dog.

They spent the night together, but nothing intimate. An adult woman and a young, scared teenage boy. She sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair, rubbing his scalp gently. Almost similar to the way his mother sometime does...

He told himself that he shouldn't weep like a child, that he had to be strong for what come next. But the boy couldn't help but shook and sobbed till sleep claimed him over.

Things were just getting started.

* * *

_**Next morning in the past...**_

" Alright kid, you know what to do. Smile and act normally."

Her voice rang in his ear from the tiny earpiece. His face was cool and calm, not that he knew, he was wearing another man's face after all. The face of the man he killed the last night.

He got into the hotel disguised as the bellboy. His target was in the room, waiting for his hot breakfast, which he was taking, along with a nice and sharp knife...

This is all so unreal: real killer, listening device, hidden camera and political target. Just like a spy movie he loves to watch. But he sure didn't love being the killer... or the one that got killed.

After getting to the target's room, he promptly knocked on the door to announced his present. The target let him in, he was ready to strike once he got settled in. But things didn't go as he expected. The woman's voice rang in his ear as soon as she saw through the camera on his fake eyeglasses.

" Shit, he got a guard, a cop no less ! Abort mission kid. Act normally and get out. "

Opening the door is an officer in uniform, he was stunned, not expected a guard less than a COP !

He was internally shaking then. But thanks to all the experienced he gained from working as a bartender, he faked his calmness. He pushed his food cart in normally, he could see the target, a middle age Caucasian man, which name escaped him at that moment.

He was dressed in an expensive blue bathrobe with white foam covering the lower-half of his face. The big foreign man then ordered the food to be serve on the table and went into the bathroom to finished his shaving.

He obeyed and started serving the food on the table while took careful glances around the room. The cop is standing beside the door without any suspicion.

After he finished serving, he started going to the door. But something pulled him back...

The mission is cancelled, what about his payment ? His mother ? He had done so well last night... Can he do it now ? If he can just take out the cop without alerting the man...

" Hey what are you waiting for ?" The cop asked, shook him out of his thinking.

" I..eh..."

" Officer, the boy was waiting for his tip, what else ?!" The target's voice came out of the bathroom " Take twenty out of my wallet on the bed and gave it to him."

The officer mumbling something about tip and salary then started walking towards the king size bed. He reached for the pants on it and started searching for the wallet.

That was when the boy acted.

He didn't know exactly what made him do it. Maybe he did, or didn't.

He pulled out the combat knife behind his pant then push it into the unsuspecting cop's throat when he turned back with the wallet. Swiftly, he pulled it out and stabbed it again into the man's heart.

Just like last night. Like a machine.

The cop was dead instantly, voice drowned in his own blood, wide eyes stared at him in shock before rolling back into it's socket...

No, he had to act now !

Reach down to the man's belt, he remove the gun from the holster, his fingers shakes violently making him cursed himself mentally. He pocketed the gun then calmly walked to the bathroom. Upon seeing him enter, the target turned back asking what was he doing.

But he never finished the sentence.

This time instead of stabbing, he slash through the man's throat, making the target collapsed back on the marble floor hugging his wound where blood started pouring out.

He looked at his target's horrified face for a second... Before jumping on the bigger man's body, sitting on his stomach. Raising both hands gripping the big dagger above his head, he drove it down right into the man's forehead.

That sound, so similar to what he hear when his mother prepare dinner. The sound of her butcher knife cutting through thick, big bones, to make a pot of delicious soup for him on a beautiful weekend day...

How could such loving sound be so similar to the sickening sound he made then ?

He took several deep breaths. He thoughts someone was speaking to him but he can't listened. He got objectives to be done.

That's right.

He cannot complete the mission if he didn't complete all the objectives.

So he left the knife in the man's skull, removed himself from the man's cooling body, get rid of his blood stained bellboy cloak and gloves, replaced it with a new one. No blood on his face. A big contracts to all those movies.

Taking quick look at the mirror making sure he looked decent, the boy then then pushed the food cart out of the room, the mechanic lock beeped soundly behind him.

Calmly, he pushed through the hall, into the elevator, into the kitchen then walked into the blind spot that doesn't have any surveillance cameras. He discarded the bell boy costume, the skin mask, put on the normal clothes that was placed there and broke the fire alarm.

Chaos ensured afterwards, he counted to thirty before joining the terrified crowd outside. He walked in wide steps like the people around him. He didn't need to act horrified. He was freaking out already.

He entered the corner of the crossway where the woman would picked him up. But when he got there, no one was waiting. He started to get scared. Did they abandoned him ? It could be, they ordered him to abort it and he disobeyed.

They must have abandoned him.

" Boy. "

A gloved hand hold onto his forearm, he jumped in fear and looked back.

Just to see the one that planed all this.

" Come."

She pushed him into a taxi that was waiting for them. She got in after him and closed the door.

They just sat there, not talking all the way to the hotel and into the room.

She ordered him to sit down then told him to striped down to his boxers. He went a gasped but did so after receiving the terrifying glare she gave him.

He sat there on the bed shaking a bit, not understand what's happening.

Then she came out of the bathroom, asked him to close his eyes. Then he waited and got surprised when a cold and soft substance was pressed on his face. It was a wet towel. she was cleaning him.

From his face down to his neck, then both arms and legs. He opened his eyes and watch the stern and scary woman taking care of him. Not understanding what was going on.

" Why did you do it ?" She asked while cleaning the towel in an ice bucket then resume cleaning his arm again.

" What ?" He asked, not catching the meaning.

" I ordered you to stop. What made you continue ?"

" I... I n-need the money. " He stuttered.

" Just for the money ?" She asked again, scrubbing his skin a bit hard then.

" Y-yes... N-no! I mean, I did so much last night. I-I cannot stop! Not just like that !"

He gasped out.

Everything he had done just to be stop, he cannot do that. He cannot live with the guilt, he already sacrifice an innocent man's life for this. If he pulled back then, he will never got past what happened. It will ruined his life.

He knew and was sure of it.

" ... I will take care of your mother's medical fee. The rest will be given to you."

She stood up, walk over to her bag, searched for something then drop something into a glass of water and gave it to him

" Drink this. Go home when you wake up."

He wanted to say something but her finger stop him, pressed onto his lips making them unable to speak out.

It was then that he realized she was exactly the way she looks: early thirties, strong, calm and collected. He slowly nod and drank the medicine. She then pushed him down the bed and pulled the cover over him.

The light came off, the hazy night lamp didn't give enough light for him to see her. The medicine already kicked in it seemed. He remembered hearing she said something and the door locking.

Slowly, his eyes fell, drifting into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**_Three days later in the past ..._**

Everything went well, his mother got a new lung.

She was on her way to a full recover, give or take a few weeks of rehab. He lied that he had took all of their saving for gambling near the West Border and won big time.

That didn't save him from getting the scolding of his life, of course.

But better than her knowing the truth. It has been a chaotic week. An ambassador got killed in the most expensive hotel in the city along with an officer. The assailant was found dead in his apartment, seems to submit suicide.

At first he was confused. But quickly guess it was a political move to save face from the government. While they act behind the cover finding the real murder, namely, him.

He didn't know how correct he was back then.

He didn't hear anything from the woman ever since. Like she didn't even existed. He was strictly ordered not to enter the hotel where they operate ever again. Of course he obeyed, his payment was given by the receptionist along with the warning after all.

He sat there, inside the classroom, listening to the teacher. Yet his mind wander to his very first "mission", the adrenaline, the fear, the smell of blood, the eyes of those people and the cold towel that scrubbed against his skin...

" XXX !"

The teacher called out to him making him sat straight up in surprised. She then started lectured him about losing concentrate then softly said she understand because of what happened to his mother... then another rant.

He loved the old teacher but sometimes old people tend to rant too long.

Then she said he got visitor and asked to be presence at the principle's office. He was confused but complied.

Upon entering, his eyes seemed to pop-out of their socket. Sitting there opposite to the Principle is the woman... Now he realized he hasn't even asked for her name ! By the Gods, he really was desperate back then, agreeing to such thing while not knowing anything at all !

" Ah, xxx your aunt here tell me that you wanted to go on study abroad on her country. She asked me to arrange things so that the procedure can go on without problem. "

" Study abroad ?! " He almost screamed out. " What are you talking about ?!"

" Excuse me Principle..." Hey, she can talk pretty well in his native language... not a big surprised if he put more thought into it. " I wanted it to be a surprised for my dear nephew so I haven't told him yet."

" Oh oh, I see." The old thin man nodded and accepted the woman's reason.

" XXX, I read your graduation sheet. You wished to be a doctor. I can help you with your study. I see you have _potential in human anatomy, inside and out_ ."

" ..."

He kept quiet, digesting the meaning in her lines...

" So you want to... train me ? To become a good _doctor ?"_

" ... Quick on the take up as usual. But be careful, women don't like hasty men."

At first he was confused then the it hit on him making his face went red.

He quickly calmed down though.

" What about my mother ?"

" I can arrange that as well."

" You sure invest much for just a mere _potential doctor_." He said sarcastically.

" What can I say... I have good eyes."

* * *

_**In the Present...**_

His mother never knew, if she did, she never let him know about it.

She passed away at the age of 66, he was 50 then. Ah yes she got him at the age of 15, dad sure is one fucking pedophile. God bless their soul.

Things happened, he survived, meeting people, killing them, meeting more people, killed them all. About _her_, they got intimate but nothing deep, physically, yes. But no attachment. She died in a mission, committed suicide rather than get caught by the Interpol.

No funeral, no flowers, she simply not exist in this world.

He could only wept for her silently. He shed the same tears on his mother's funeral. It was then he realized what their relationship meant.

She gave him the same feeling he got from his mother. She was strict yet caring at the same time, she was experienced and well-versed in communication. She was independent and strong. He admired her, he followed her like a lost puppy. She made me into the a fine man. Or so he thought, wouldn't want to get her disappointed.

" Fusou-sama*, you're crying."

A melodic voice called out to him. he looked to his side, not noticed when did he stop playing the piano and started crying. Old age sure makes people clumsy...

" It's nothing to worry Yukari-chan." He gently put his hand on her head then ran the fingers through her silky hair " Oji-san was just reminiscing about the past."

" About Sobo-sama* ?"

He looked at her deep black eyes then slowly nod.

It was two weeks after she died that her daughter came to him with a will.

A fucking WILL directed TO HIM ?! The nerve of that woman !

She _stated_ she has a daughter with him, seven years old when he received the letter, she left everything that was hers to him just asking that he make sure _their daughter _has a better future, away from the path they took.

Their daughter was seven, he was twenty-five, she got pregnant around the first time they slept with each other !

The woman lied about the contraception ! Not a single soul know about this even the father, HIM ! The nerve of that witch ! Always takes things into her own hands... That's just so like her.

Mother didn't asked much when he said the little girl is from him and her, his so claimed benefactor and supervisor. He guessed she already know about their little affair, for a long time already.

" Yes, about Sobo-sama. She was one hell of a tiger. I hope she doesn't strangle me when I meet her..."

" Why would she strangle you ?" Little Yukari asked, chuckling lightly.

" I don't know dear. Just afraid that I somehow disappoint her." He smiled sheepishly then grimaced at the memories. Oh the horror of the past... He could practically saw himself sweating now

" She didn't take people disappoint her very well."

" She won't." His granddaughter said with so much conviction that made him raised an eyebrow. Her eyes shine so bright despite having the same black color as _her.._

" What make you so sure about it?"

" Oji-san and Oba-san were so proud of you. Kaa-chan and tou-chan loves you. Mikihiko-niisan are so protective of you. I admired you. We all love you, Fusou-sama."

Such a sincere smile she showed him.

For smiles like this, he killed, he protected, he lived and he would soon died.

Would she be so proud of him? He couldn't believe so. But he hoped so.

It was his role to hope and to act, It was her role to believe and wait. That woman sure trained him good.

That was so amusing. He always liked those stories about older guy raising little girl then both fall in love. Ah the little pleasure of sins and hentai. But he didn't expect myself to be the one got raised and trained. Talk about ironic...

**" IT IS TIME..."**

" Ughh... Arghh.."

His heart ached and started constricting. He was having a fit... No.

Somehow he knew, that was not an ordinary fit. His time had come, ten days had passed. Hand pressing where his heart is, he groaned out softly then tried to close the piano's keyboard lit and rest his torso on it.

His reaction made little Yukari worried. She left the seat to go looking for her parents. Only to be held back by his firm and strong hand.

" Stay, dear. Don't... Don't be, afraid..." He whispered to her through his panting breath.

" B-but, you are in pain, Soufu-sama." Yukari was panicking. Tears threatened to flood out any moment.

" It's alright now... M-My time has come. Nothing we can do, about it."

He put his hand on the piano, resting his head above, still grimaced the pain that his heart was giving

" Sing a song for me won't you, indulge Soufu-sama's final fantasy ?"

The twelve years old Yukari gripped the hem of her skirt, holding back the sob threatening to escape her lips. She swallowed it and nodded to him, tears ran along her soft, pink cheeks.

" ... Yes, Soufu-sama."

Then she sung, the song that he always hum in free time. A song* about humanity, pain, sacrifice, separation and for nameless soldier. Heh, sadly it was a song from an anime so only a few noticed the meaning.

As he listened, his eyes were getting heavy. The pain on his chest started fading slowly. Her song was getting weak and weaker by seconds. Then darkness embraced him, this time for real.

He was dead, with a smile etched on his face.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sup people ! Thank for all the attention, 70 views in 24 hours. WOW! I'm flattered :v This chapter about the OC is a bit long since I would like reader to know more about his past. Since it will eventually fade away as the story goes on. So I want it to be memorable. I also noticed that Naruto's side of story was too short. I admit it was because of my inexperienced that I can't write more about his childhood but I got soo little details and info about it. Not to mention he was 7 only and all I know about him is constant abuse from the villagers. I will try to research more to make this gets better and better. Now onto the REviews !

**Oh I dont think my name can fi c:** PFFF man your name totally unfit =))) YES you are correct. I was having trouble deciding to write in past or present tense :( Thanks to you I decided to write it in past tense now. I wish I can look for a beta but I don't know how. So currently I'm doing the spell checking &amp; beta-ing myself. Oh and I didn't spent 3 days writing the Prologue, more like 5 hours then posting it immediately *fidget* The same goes for this chapter *fidget* But don't worry I learn my lesson now. I will read it all over again at least 10 times before posting it. Correcting and making it better in anyway I can. Please look forward to the next chapter and tell me how you feel about this one. Thank you so much :D

**ALL:** Thank you for following and favorite this story. Please tell me how you think and what you would like to see. I might pick the idea up and put it in this story. On a side note, here some spoilers:

\- Making Haku a boy is the MOST SEVERE CRIME EVER !

\- Tsunade being single plus Jiraiya dying IS NOT ACCEPTABLE !

All right all, peace out. :D


	3. C2 - Uzumaki, Reborn

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Uzumaki, Reborn**

**SPLASH**

The sound of water reached his ears.. Wait a moment, water ? He was supposed to be dead. The last thing he heard was little Yukari's voice. Where was he ?

**SPLASH**

Another noise, he groggily opened his eyes. His body started working again, his mind worked in full mode trying to regain his senses. He crawled up to see only darkness, he couldn't even see his body. The floor was hard and wet, puddles of water here and then. He stood up, tried to clear his mind and smooth the water out of his hair and beard. He started to think, was he in hell ? Oh dear, professional don't believe in hell. They all believe in reincarnation or eternal darkness. Hell or Heaven is too overrated for sinners like him. Yet here he stood ...

**" Fear not, my aide. For you are not in hell nor heaven."**

A low, cold and full of authority voice. His senses alerted the position of the speaker to him, he looked up just to had his eyes opened wide. Not so far, right above him is the very image of Death itself: A mummified body, horns adorned his head, wearing big beads chain and a tattered cloak to go well in every myth... What should he do now ?

1\. Freaked out. = Too embarrassing.

2\. Screamed. = Isn't this the same as option 1 ?

3\. Run for his life = He's already dead.

So he went with an option that only assassins like him could think of. He knelled down, hands and head pressed on the wet floor. he performed a perfect dogeza for the entity that accompanied him through his whole life, Death. Why disrespected him then when he was completely in his realm of control now.

**" So formal and obedient. I expect no less from one of my follower."**

" My lord, no disrespect but I have to ask." He raised his voice. Without fear but still full of respect, the voice he used when in _business mode _" Am I truly dead ? Are you the Death ?"

**" Either are true. Do you reject me ?"** Spoke the now identified Shinigami, his voice devoid of any emotion.

" No my lord. I have no regret. I am a murderer. I killed my target, I protected my family, I accepted my guilt and I died with no regret." He said with absolute confident, black eyes shine bright in darkness. " What do you wish of me, my lord ?"

**" Ah loyal and steadfast, you make a promising replacement then. This is gold."**

Another voice came out, this time making the whole place rumble, like a giant beast was growling in hunger. He was correct once again. The sound of water splashing echoed, growing near and nearer. He put his head up looking around. Walked into his vision was a giant beast with orange fur, it's mouth indicated fox trait and bunny like ears. Then he saw those tails, nine big tails waving behind the beast... a fox with nine tails.

" Kyuubi no Kitsune... " He gasped out.

**" Oh, so my name even reached your land eh, murderer ?"** The Kyuubi asked in mocking way. Unlucky for him, the assassin never took pride in his profession. So he didn't notice the fox's intent.

" Ah no, we... _My world_ don't have species like you. Just legends and myth from books and poems." He answered and added a few one in his thought _" If anime,manga and hentai stuffs counted..."_

**" Hmmm another world you said... Oh well, here is the stuff. I made a trade with mummy here."** Kyuubi shook his head over to Shinigami. The God of Death seems to raised an eyebrow at his nickname.** " Two souls for your soul... Ah no no, nothing seriously like getting devoured by ne. Since we got time let me tell you the story of this world..."**

Kyuubi then proceed to tell the story of this world. He listened carefully, mankind was in a mad race of war, a woman who longed for eternal peace had consumed the fruit from the sacred tree, becoming the first Chakra user with godlike efficient. She single-handedly ended the war and was worship as a Goddess back then. But time pass, human still conflict with each others. The woman grown tired and started to lose trust in humanity. She decided to trap humanity in an eternal illusion.

Her twin sons convinced her to stop, which angered her.

She thought that since they inherited the same abilities to control Chakra like her, they would eventually go against her. She manifested the power of the sacred tree to became the ten tails beast. A legendary battle broke out between mother and sons. She was defeated, power absorbed by her sons, her body became the moon. The ten tails was absorbed by one of her son, who later travel the land teaching people how to use Chakra. Later he used his power to split the ten tails into 9 beasts that later roam the world.

He then told his tale, how he was controlled by an Uchiha, using the cursed Sharingan power, the man used him to fight against his brother. He was defeated, sealed into a woman. The seal and himself was passed to other generation by blood, until it was broken, once again by the same Uchiha when his host was in labour...

_" Was it me or he seems a bit upset mentioning his previous host ?"_ The murderer silently thought but continued to listen.

He was controlled again, forced to attack his host's village, he killed his host. Her husband then sacrificed his life to the Death ( mummy *cough* ) in order to seal the Kyuubi into their own son. The boy was supposed to treated like a hero but he was abused &amp; ignored since birth. Then died at the age of 7 due to that hatred. The Kyuubi cannot survive without a host. That was when he made the deal and where the murderer came in.

" So... you wish for me to take this boy's... I mean to live his life ?" The murderer now sat cross legged on the floor asked, his head pondering the story and situation. A second chance to live... Not so bad really, he could enjoy it. Better than hell of course ...

**" You are correct my aide, consider this a rebirth, a reincarnation like we all love to believe.****"** The Shinagami chuckled with amusement.

" Is there anything I should do ? Like helping him out of this seal perhaps ?" He asked, pointing to the giant fox.

**" That would be good but not before you killed that Uchiha. The bastard would just control me again."**

" My mission is to kill this Uchiha then ? That's his name ?"

**" ... Yes and no. His name is Uchiha Madara. He has defied dead many times enough to make mummy here irritated."**

The Shinigami made no comment on this.

**" For now just live, become strong. When madara's soul lay deep inside death's stomach, you can find a way to free me."**

" Understood." He nod in confirmation. " I forgot to ask but... Where are we ?"

**" My prison." **Kyuubi said. Seeing the man's still confused face, he elaborated.** " Inside the boy's body and from now on, your body."**

**" That is enough talking I afraid. My job here is done. You, my aide, are to get familiar with this world. The fox meanwhile can watch your memories then help training you. Now go."**

Death ordered then summoned a portal then walked through it. The fox huffed, mumbled something like troublesome then turned back walking into the shadow leaving his new host. He too soon embraced by darkness then disappeared...

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Central Hospital, 3 months after the Uchiha clan massacre ...**_

Uzuki Yugao sat near the bed of one Uzumaki Naruto, watching the boy closely. She was one of the youngest ANBU operative, admitted into the force after the _massacre_ . Due to her high efficient with kenjutsu and ninjutsu, she was picked right after she reached Chuunin, earned the mask and title of Neko - Cat. Most of the time she worked with Inu - Dog, they were close despite him being much older than her. But that was why they were having an older brother, little sister relationship, it was soothing. She knew about the S class secret, she knew about the boy and his heritage. Inu vouched for her to be one of a few ANBU who took responsible for the boy's well-being in the dark. Yet now...

_" The kid almost got killed by an ANBU and now in a coma... for three weeks already!"_ She thought with a long sigh_ " Will he ever wake up? Even the Hokage's private medic cannot know what happened. The Yamanaka said he was soulless and cannot check the boy... What a disaster."_

" Ughh..."

Yugao perked up at the voice of another, she looked to the bed to see the boy groaning, he strained his eyes, opening them slowly. She stood up, making the boy turned his gaze on her mask,his eyes open wide. He tried to say something but could not. His throat felt parched up after being in coma for three weeks. She put a finger on her mask, signaled him not to speak then went and fetch a cup of water for him. He was reluctant at first but took the water, finished it in several big gulps. The boy gave the cup back to her.

" Thank you. Can you tell me where am I ? I don't seems to remember how I got here." The boy asked in confusion.

" You don't remember what happened before you got unconscious ?" She asked, not so surprised if the boy got the trauma and forgot about what happened. It might be for the better.

" ... No. My mind is blank... Who are you ? Most important of all... Who am I ?"

Now she was stunned. The boy forgot alright. EVERYTHING ! She could not decide what to do in this situation. She told him to rest while she called the doctor. She stept out of the room, signaled another ANBU to inform Inu, the Hokage and his private medic Himiko right away. She then wait in front of the door. Five minutes later, all of them arrived, she gave the Hokage a bow and lead him inside, after a short report of the boy's condition: Memory loss.

" Naruto my boy. How are you feeling ?" The Hokage asked in his grandfatherly voice.

" ... My body feels a bit weak but I think it was dues to staying in bed too long. Naruto, is that my name ? Do you know me, Oji-sama ?"

" Yes dear, your name is Uzumaki Naruto. I know you. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

" Hokage ? Like in Shadow of Fire ? What is that ?" Naruto asked again.

" I am the leader of the ninja in this hidden village. We are ninja." He answered the boy, smiling kindly then put a hand on the boy's now flaming red hair then fuzz it gently. " You will become one too. You got into an accident while training and went into a three weeks coma. We glad you made it through."

When he mentioned the accident, Inu and Neko silently flinched at the lie. That didn't escaped the supposed "child"'s notice. This time, Hiruzen took a long look at the boy, he was a true Uzumaki now with his flaming red hair and Kushina's violet eyes. Minato's legacy could no longer be seen in the boy's appearance. Now lost, the blond colour and deep blue eyes... It might be for the better after all. But at the same time, he could not hide his mother's heritage from him any longer. People will noticed the uncanny similarity between them right away.

" Now rest up, Naruto. Himiko-san here will check up on you, make sure you recover to full then we can continue our training... or restart it all over again if need to." The Hokage said, thinking what he needed to do in the near future. " Anything you want to ask, my boy ?"

" Can I have a mirror ? I want to see how I look like. And... Why don't I see my parents ?"

Every adult in the room felt guilty at the question. Why wouldn't they ?

" They died Naruto. Your mother died while giving birth to you during the Kyuubi attacked seven years ago. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. She never said who your father was but I think he too died while protecting the village. I will get a mirror for you. Now rest my boy."

The Hokage ordered softly, Himiko proceeded checking the boy while Yugao shunshin-ed away to look for a mirror. The boy's eyes shined a bit upon witnessing the ninjutsu. He asked if he could do that too. The medic answered softly, he could if he rest well and practice. After running her chakra filled hand on the boy's body for a bit and a few question about age and stuffs. She told the boy to rest and wait for a meal she will asked the hospital staff to bring in. He nod and obeyed, smiling a bit. She stood up and gave the Hokage a look at said: We need to talk in private. Yugao already came back with a big mirror and gave it to Naruto. Then the adults left, living the boy to his own world.

" Aside from his body temperature now is 38 or 39 celsius degree, higher than average human, the memory loss and a bit malnutrition, the boy is perfectly normal. His teeth and... whiskers are the sighs of him being a jinchuuriki, I think. The boy seems to be... reborn completely."

Himiko explained in her private room in the hospital. She is the director after all. When the boy admitted here 3 weeks ago, she discovered he didn't have a file. Every children are required to have a checkup every six months until they reach the age of 10. She was furious and went on a cleansing rampage after the boy's condition was established. In thirty years serving the village as a medic-nin she never witnessed a recover on this scale except when it is performed by Tsunade-sama of the Sannin.

But then, never she witnessed such a heavy change after recovering. The hair colour, eye colour, teeth mutation... It might be the work of the boy's _tenant_ but so far they didn't sense a bit of it chakra in the boy. Others in the room consumed the info the medic gave, they ponder, some were glad, some were confused, but all felt guilty at this.

" Kakashi give me your mask." Said Hiruzen, steel in his voice.

" But Hokage-sama..." Kakashi objected.

" Now Kakashi."

Kakashi knew he was serious. He kneeled down in front of the Hokage then removed the mask giving it to him.

" Hatake Kakashi you have done well in serving the village as an ANBU. Now you are to be a Jounin sensei. I entrusted you with the task of raising one Uzumaki Naruto till he reach the age of ten or enrolled in the academy. The boy will have his own place by then."

" I-I... Thank you Hokage-sama. But won't the council reacted to this ?"

" Then we will have some... disappearances in the next few days." Hiruzen said darkly, reverted to his former age of being the Shinobi no Kami - The God of Shinobi. He eyed Neko. " You are now officially my private ANBU aide, Neko and will make sure my orders are followed to the letters."

Neko nodded while standing straight. They all had a bad wakeup-call. No more hesitations, no more backing-down. They would make it sure that the boy grow up strong and healthy, ready for whatever this world has for him. If possible, helping him reviving the lost Uzumaki clan right here in Konoha. The village will profit from it and respect the boy. Maybe saw him differently... He dismissed both the ANBU and now Jounin sensei, telling Kakashi to ready his apartment for the kid to live in. With a warning of sealing up his Icha Icha series, wouldn't want to boy to become a second Jiraiya now... Himiko is to made up a rehab schedule for the next two weeks then the boy can be discharged by then. So much to do...

Now then, he needed a council meeting and some behind the screen actions. That's what ninjas are best at anyway ...

* * *

**_With Naruto..._**

" Wow... real ninja, real ninjutsu and looky: red hair, violet eyes, white hair, violet hair and even blue ! This is a world straight out of a manga or anime. But man... I look skinny."

Said the now Uzumaki Naruto. He had acted well. The best way to to start fresh was being a clean sheet of paper, that he just did. They seemed to take the story well. His acting skill ? No doubt was and still the best. Now he stood, top naked inspecting his new body. The boy sure was thin, he could see the bone on his ribs sticking out... And a lot of scars, the Kyuubi was modest in mentioning the abused, these are downright torture scars. He can see burned mark, slashes and punctured holes everywhere. What was with the whiskers anyway ? They were real and felt hurt when he tried to pull on them. His senses too. He was sensitive to noise and smell due to his _training_ but never this sensitive. He got used to hospital, since it was his left-handed job but the smell of antibiotics never got this strong. He could hear footsteps of people walking outside, speaking like he was right beside them. Was this the perks of being born as a ninja ? Or was it because of the fox ? It must be the latter, novone have whiskers like him anyway.

" But, cool teeth i got." He said, opened his mouth then grinning, taking in the view of his now sharp and pointy teeth. They look strong alright... and creepy. " Still better than cheap stuffs from vampire and werewolf movies."

Then the door opened and a young nurse walked in, accompanied by a nice smell of hot food. She was stunned seeing him top naked with a mirror. He quickly apologized, putting the mirror down and get dress again. It's hadn't escaped him, the way the nurse stared in shock at his body. Must be the scars. He accepted the food tray and listened the schedule she would have with him for the next two weeks. She was ordered to be his main caretaker during his rehab stay. He listened and inspected her. Dark green hair, long and tied in french braid style, same colour for eyes, age from twenty to twenty-four. Kind and thoughtful, she would take advantage of this for the info he needed. Not in a bad way of course...

* * *

_**Two weeks later...**_

_Naruto_ spent the rest of his stay at the hospital making the best of it. He would eat well, get used to the body of child once again: reaction, reach, timing and senses. The library offer a wide variety of books. From history to basic stuffs. Here he learned about chakra, how it was used and controlled and how to train it. He learned more about this world. The best comparison was the late Meiji era but with electricity and without guns. The society are modern enough to know about stuffs like lightning, gas and even television or radio. No internet and things like that thought...

" Ah, you training Naruto ? Hardworking one aren't you?"

A voice shaken him out of his thought. The smell of burned ash invaded his nose, he opened his eyes, careful not to drop the leaves, 3 of them, that were sticked to his forehead using chakra. A basic exercise he used in freetime to enhanced his ability to control them. He saw one Hatake Kakashi walked into the hospital garden, dressing in issued Jounin clothes, carrying a pack of food... He could smell the miso now. If he had tails ( yes in plural ) they would start wagging happily now. Hospital food were good and they let him have more if he asked. But nothing beats unhealthy stuffs with good spices... like RAMEN !

" Kakashi-niisan, is that for me ?"

" Hmmm I don't know. I might have forgot and bought them while reading my favorite Icha Icha." Kakashi teased with his smiling eyes. " So Chakra control huh, how good are you?"

Naruto answered by closing his eyes then the leaves started moving from his forehead downward, through his face and over his clothes then to his left palm. Kakashi was genuinely surprised at this. Such good control at a young age. The kid just started practicing four days ago too. After one week staying, Naruto started the exercise with the books he found in the hospital library. Just basic methods for medic-nin , but nothing genin these days of peace can achieved easily, leave alone a seven years old. His sensei's talent must ran in the blood...

He sat down near Naruto then gave the boy the bowl. The boy flew the leaves away and started digging in, smiling happily. Tomorrow he would moved in with Kakashi then start training right away. As much as Kakashi saw, the boy got potential. He is calm, collective like his father but determined and strong-willed like his mother. He would made one hell of a shinobi if trained right. It didn't escaped Kakashi thought, sometime the boy looked older. His eyes would look so distant, the gaze would sometimes remind him much of the current Hiruzen... He talked about it with the Hokage only to be dismissed as the boy being lost in one of his moment. He accepted the reason without any suspicions. It made sense after all.

" What do I do after I moved in with you, nii-san ?"

Kakashi perked up at the question. He said he will started training the boy, physically for the first year then will go into basic ninja stuffs the next year. During his stay at the hospital, Kakashi would drop by every often, telling the boy stories about ninja, stuffs about the village, places, the Shinobi Godaikoku - Five Great Countries of Shinobi, following the Five Great Hidden Villages in each country. Also the powerful samurai clan living in the harsh environment of the Tetsu no Kuni - Land of Iron. At first he was afraid having the teach the boy how to read and write, thinking the orphanage must have left him out of their teaching. But Naruto shows no trouble at reading or writing even at hard kanjis. More mystery... but not harmful so he let it passed.

" Let us go shopping Naruto. You need clothes other than hospital gown." Kakashi said after the boy finished his meal.

" Really ?! You would take me out into the village ?" The boy asked excitedly. Times like this made Kakashi feel relieved, to see the childishness in the boy's action. It soothed his soul...

" Yes but changed into these first." He said handed the boy a pack of cloths. " Those are my old clothes. Wear them for now and meet me at the gate. I already informed Mizuki-san and Himiko-san. Chop-chop."

The boy nodded once then ran into the hospital. Kakashi smiled at this then headed to the gate. Naruto unpacked the cloth to see a black elbow length sleeves shirt, it has white striped running along the upper shoulder, a black short that went over his knees a bit and a pair of kid sized sandals. He removed his hospital gown and put the clothes on, they fit quite well. He rendezvous with Kakashi at the gate. He nodded contently seeing how the clothes fit then both started heading down the village. He could see this society for the first time now , with actual eyes other than books and images. His first thought...

_" Damn villagers... Stop glaring or I'll take out your eyes and chew on them like jelly." _He cursed internally...

It's quite annoying really. Some were whispering, glaring, others downright spit on his path. He tried to keep his cool but tick mark and smoke could be seen coming from his head now. Kakashi was annoyed and angry too. He glared at those who wanted to curse or do something to the boy. His eyebrow twitching dangerously. Looked like the new about the demon child survived and his changes of appearance were leaked to the village. Well.. no help about it then. They walked by a playground, where several kids were playing. He noticed Naruto looking at them with eyes full of curiosity. Naruto at the moment were looking at the child, at the same time, the monkey bars game. He wondered how good is his physical state now.

_" Should try that game when I got time."_ Naruto noted.

They arrived in front of a store, he looked up the sign to see the words Narukami Ninja Gear carved in the wood. Strange things was... instead of display glass, there were windows, human size opened wide letting others seeing the inside of the store. They walked in and saw arrays of stuffs being displayed. From armors, clothes, accessories, weapons and some seal papers ( which are called tags). On the right behind the counters that encased the tags was a bulky man, he was tan, gray colour filled his head and a shaved, stern face and his height... wow. At least one-ninety meters. Pretty much reminded the ex-killer of his previous Quartermaster in the organization...

" Filthy demon, they let demon shopping in places like this now." A customer rumbling, sending side glances to Naruto and Kakashi. That made the boy bared his teeth and growled in agvagration. Kakashi squinted his eyes on the man too.

" Excuse me Kakashi..."

The man behind the counter said then walked over to the other customer. Then, like in an action anime, he took the back of the man's cloth, lifted him up and promptly throw the man out of the store, right through the opened window. Scream and sound of garbage can clashing can be heard right after. The man dust his hands together with a word of "garbage" then turned back to the shocked Naruto. Kakashi was smirking bemusedly then.

" So, what can I get the Copy Ninja now... and your little copy too." The man asked, teasing Naruto who was wearing Kakashi's old clothes.

" Very funny Toudou, this is Uzumaki Naruto, seven years old. He will start living with me tomorrow until he got his own place when entering the Academy. We are shopping for his clothes and gears. He has nothing." Kakashi said then turned cold at the second line. " By nothing I mean _none_."

Toudou looked hard for moment then glance at the now saddened Naruto. His eyes softened after than, catching the meaning of Kakashi's words.

" Oh well one set of Genin gears then. Any colours you like, son ? And don't say orange, the last time I saw that colour was on a jumpsuit. Which my daughter instantly tear to shred then thrown into the incinerator..." The man said jokingly, making Naruto grinned a bit at that.

" Dark colour is fine sir, but I would like something red colour and long like a tail." The boy said excitedly. Oh he didn't lied there. Red was his favorite, not to mention how he liked his new hair. Yup, definitely badass.

" Alright follow me son." The giant then lifted Naruto up by the back of his shirt. The boy screamed out with a hey but did not struggled much. A smile can be spotted on his face.

Kakashi then walked over to the counters, checking out training weights and stuffs... After a moment he decided wearing training weights at this age was harmful for the boy's growth... Better go with gravity seals then. One of the special seals he learned from Minato-sensei. It applied a force of gravitation on the body. Making the body think the air was heavier but didn't affect its growth. Perfect for training. He picked out 2 pairs of leg and hand guards with metal plate with 2 packs of senbon, which contains 10 needles each pack.

" Alright, looking good kid."

Naruto came back with Toudou, still being lifted by the back of his new shirt. The boy sighed in annoyance now but not complaining. He was now wearing a dark blue high collar sleeveless tight shirt with zipper in front, a fingerless gloves on his right that cover the arm to the elbow with the same colour, the left was wrapped in white bandages, a pair of black shorts and red sash for belt, a tip of the cloth let loose behind him like a crimson tail, bandages can be seen covering his legs too and he now wearing the genin issues sandals.

" You like it, Naruto ?" Kakashi asked with his signature eyes smile.

" Yes and put me down already. I'm not a package or groceries."

The man drop Naruto down, he landed perfectly mumbled something.

" What was that, kid ?" Toudou asked with a raised eyebrow.

" ... Thank you, I like it." The boy said looking away in embarrassment.

" Sure son, just remember to stop by whenever you need anything, ya ?"

The giant fuzz his hair roughly but with fondness. Naruto smile widely showing his sharp teeth. Then Toudou turned to talk with Kakashi about others equipment. Naruto walked away to look at other merchandise then stared at the seal tags with so much intent that might made them burned up. Fuinjutsu, a very famous and popular art of ninja. But very hard to learn at the same time, only a few can master it. There's currently only one Fuinjutsu Master in Konoha, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, of the Sannin. The Yondaime was one too ... He should look in the library for any novice books about Fuinjutsu. From what he learned in the History of Konohagakure, Uzumaki is a famous clan known for it's use and mastery in Fuinjutsu after all...

" Naruto." Kakashi called him over. " I have to go report to the Hokage for a bit. Can you wait for me here?"

Naruto pondered for a moment then asked to go to the playground nearby. Kakashi could find him there afterwards. He promised to avoid causing troubles too. Kakashi narrowed his eyes but considered it... then accepted. They said goodbye to Toudou then left. Kakashi walked Naruto to the playground then shunshin-ed away. Naruto entered the playground heading straight to the monkey bars but something caught his eyes.

A gang of older boys, looked about ten or eleven, ganging up on a pink haired girl...

* * *

**Author Note: **AND END ! Cliffhanger wa ha ha XD Still practicing on this. Never write a cliffhanger before, seriously. So chakra control, he _was_ a surgery doctor after all. Jobs like that needs absolute calmness, precisions and concentration. So of course he will learn them fast with an adult's mind. About books and knowledge he got from hospital library, I hope I didn't go out of line there. But I think knowledge like that should be in public. They're like what, standard &amp; basic techniques after all. I was wondering if others books about basic ninja techniques are open to civilians in the library... Can someone check for me or should I go with my own rule ? And I hope Naruto's clothes are not so hard to imagine. Nothing flashy at the moment since he still seven and need more training than flashy equipments.

NEXT TIME !... Should I put Ino in the screen I wonder, not for harem candidate, just an appearance... Hell I'm on a roll. NO SLEEP TONIGHT ! Chapter 3 here I come. WOO !

\- Ninja Profile

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 21 - Year 7th ANT (Year Seventh After Nine Tails)

Rank: Jounin

Nicknamed: Kakashi of the Sharingan or The Copy Ninja.


	4. C3 - Deceitful Flower

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

Music Note: For this chapter, I recommend a piano solo song named Tsubomi , means Flower Bud. Please give it a try and like if you love it.

Youtube: 蕾 - コブクロ [Tsubomi] Relaxing Piano - watch?v=mHxQd6cUvFg

* * *

**Arc 1 - A Fox Under The Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 3: Deceitful Flower**

" Ugly big forehead girl!" A boy yelled, his hands put near his mouth imitating an amplifier.

" Look at that pink color, so funny! No wonder her father stuck being Chuunin forever !" This time a girl yelled.

" *sniff* W-why are you b-being so *sniff* mean to m-me ?* The pink haired girl said between her tears. She sat flop down on the ground, hands covering her face to hide the tears.

The kids didn't know that not so far away, a _child_ was watching the the screen with a conflicted mind. Should he interven ? Helping the girl ? Gather attention ?... It was then that he realized something.

" By the Death God ! I don't have any experience in playing hero ! My childhood sucked already !"

He facepalmed dramatically, still looking at the girl through the cracks of his fingers. Bullying is not strange, especially in society where Strength and Power are sought after like _this world. _The strong needed sacrifices to make them look stronger, children was not an exception. They bullied others to made them feel important, powerful and the center of attention. The reason could be how they were raised to be or being neglected by their parents. He gave out a long sighed. He was too old for this shit. Seriously... Now then, some dynamic entrance are needed here...

" LOOK OUT BEHIND !"

He screamed while running towards the kids. They turned back to faced him. Only to saw a kid in the middle of the air, feet pointing towards them. Before they can react, the boy swung his legs in both way, kicked two others in the face. The impact was strong enough to send them back down the ground. He then twisted his body in the air and landed with a crounch. The rest were shocked, a kid just knocked down two academy student. Which every single one of them were at least a head taller than him. The rest went a gasped. The sudden silence made the pink haired girl look up, just to see a boy's back with flaming red hair adorned his head. He promptly picked himself up, standing straight, hands wrapped in front of his chest. Her point of view from behind him just made him look taller than he supposed to be.

" You lot, get outta here. You are acting like vile criminals. Ganging up on an innocent little girl." He spoke, despite his childish voice, it was stern and hard.

" Who are you to talked to us like that ? You have no power over us!"

" That's right. Beat him Kenji !"

" Don't be cocky cuz you caught us in surprise !"

Then they went on him. Hoping to overwhelmed him with numbers. He silently cursed "brats" then dropping his hands to his side, legs started moving. When one boy nearly reached him, he swiftly grabbed the boy's wrist then proceed to throw the boy to his side easily. The next one suffered the same fate. Then the next one. They stood up just to be thrown to the ground all over again. He did all of that with ease. His legs moved on the ground with no trouble. A taller one displayed some skill in Taijutsu and tried to gave a roundhouse kick. Only to have him performed a flip backward, he landed on his hands then pushed himself up, looking unfazed. It looked like he was just taking a walk then turned his body to avoid a small puddles then moved back to his line again. After a few minutes, the bullies are panting heavily, clothes full of dirts. While they were totally out of breath, her saviour looked just fine, no sign of any exhaustion. Not even a wrinkle on his clothes. They couldn't even catch the red sash behind him.

" Do you want to leave now ? I can dance like this all night."

He grinned, showing his sharp and pointy teeth. The bullies flinched a bit at that. They started whispering amongst themselves then turned and left the playground. Not before sending words of warning like he should watch his back or their mom/dad are gonna hear this. Seriously, what a headache. After making sure the brats are out of the playground, he turned over to the pink haired girl. Their eyes met making her flinched a bit. His eyes were big and hypnotized. The deep violet colour like drilling into her, looking at the deepest corner of her soul. They made her nervous. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

" Are you hurt ? Can you stand?" He asked with a caring voice.

She nodded once but that's all. She didn't know what to do or what to say. The boy then gave a long sigh then took hold of her shoulder asking her to come with him. She jumped a bit at the contact but the look on his face was sincere enough to made her follow him. He lead her to a bench and let her sat down on it. He walked a way tower the water faucet doing something then walked back to her, asking her to close her eyes. She eyed him warily.

" Trust me will ya ?" He smiled kindly. She obeyed.

A wet and soft cloth touched her face, then started scrubbing gently against it. He was cleaning her. He rubbed the dirt off the girl's cheek, forehead, chin, neck and hair. He put the handkerchief at her nose asking her to let things out. She shook her head in embarrassment. He just chucked softly then asked again, she do it herself or he would tickle her till she gave in. She obeyed and blow a strong breath through her nose. The content rushed into the cloth. He took it and walked over to the faucet to clean it up. She opened her eyes now. Feeling fresh after having her face cleaned. The boy came back with a cleaned handkerchief now. He crouched on one leg in front of her, took one of her hand and started cleaning it with the cloth like he did before. She could see him clearly now. His face was a bit round, with whiskers on his cheeks (?), short red hair with strange clothes.

_" Is he a ninja ?"_ She thought, prompting the possibility. They were probably the same age. He couldn't be a ninja that young.

" Why did you cry ?" His voice took her back to reality.

" ... They always teased how my forehead are bigger than most... and my father has been Chuunin ever since he was young." She said sheepishly, looking away.

" Did you asked your father why he didn't take a Jounin test ?" He gently put down her hand and took the other one. Then started cleaning it up too.

" He said a Jounin's life was very dangerous... He didn't want to leave one day and never came back with us." She said, feeling a bit unsure.

" Us ?" He asked, now rubbing the soft cloth against her left shoulder. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable yet at the same time... safe ?

" My mother. She didn't said anything but I think she was relieved when he stayed Chuunin."

" Well, what do you think about it ?" The boy stopped now. She turned back just to see him facing her. Violet eyes staring straight at her green ones.

She stunned a bit. He was asking how she felt about her father's decision ? What should she think ? It was her father's choice. It didn't matter what she think... Didn't it ? Would she be happy having her father away going on mission, rarely to see him... and being respected by her peers for having a Jounin father. Because HER FATHER was a Jounin ? What about her ? What was her ?

" I...I don't know." She said looked down at her legs. Could not bear having those violet eyes looking at her anymore. She spoke softly " I love seeing him everyday. Having breakfast with my mother and laugh with us..."

" Hmm... Then everything is fine as it is, isn't it ?"

He said then standing up, walked over to the faucet to clean the cloth again. She looked at him for a moment, inspecting the calm expression on his face. How could someone be her age yet this mature ? " Everything is fine as it is" ... He just said it so easily like that. No uncertainty at all.

" So, about your forehead, think it's why these brats keeping picking on you ?" He was back in his previous position, removing her sandals. She didn't resist, even when the wet cloth tickled her knees and legs.

" Yes, I couldn't help it. They just keep being mean to me. It's not my fault that I have a funny forehead." She wanted to cry now...

" It's not your forehead that made you their target, you know." He said, with another long sigh.

" What do you mean ?" She asked, confused by his statement.

" Tell me, how do I look like ?" He looked up to her, finished cleaning her legs and feet.

She took a long and careful look at him...

" Your hair are so bright it hurts my eyes."

" Ok."

" Your whiskers are weird... Are they real ?"

" Yes and yes. No you are not allowed to touch. So don't ask."

" ... Your teeth are creepy."

" Ouch. Right in the kokoro." (heart)

She laughed a bit. He smiled also.

" I'm as weird as a freak can be. So why didn't they pick me to bully ?"

" What are you talking about, it's obvious. Because you are..."

" Strong." He finished for her.

He stood, walked over to sat on the bench, right next to her. He slumped backward, resting his neck on the bench's wood, looking up at the blue sky above.

" I won't say it's your fault for being weak. But you refused to be strong. This world we living in, are full of people who sacrifices others who are weaker than them to prove their strength. Tell me..."

He turned her head to his left, still slumped back, looking at her.

" What do you wish to become ?" He asked, knowing it was a big question for a kid. But if he do this right, it would change her whole point of view about life. Even her life.

" ... I want to be beautiful... and strong." She said with hesitation, fidgeting with each words. " People said I would be strong if I become a ninja. But the older girls said all those training and mission will ruined my body. They said I will look like a gorilla's !

" PFFFFF AH ha ha ha !" He suddenly broke out, turned to the right hugging his side.

" Hey ! That is not nice !" She pouted, hands crossed in front of her chest, puffing up.

" Oh ... pff haha. Sorry it was just so hilarious. I can't hold it in." He was certainly amused. " G-Gorillas. PFF HA HA HA OH MY GOD !"

" ARGHHH ! Stop it or I'm going home !"

She angrily stood up ready to walked away. He quickly grabbed her hands saying sorry, trying to calm down his laugh. He then apologized and explained the reason he laughed so hard was because he met several female ninja ( Contract Killers and Assassins could be count as Ninja in his world ) or to be exact, Kunoichi. They were drop dead gorgeous. Full of talents, smart, attractive and considered deadliest in their line of work.

" Have some confident, be strong for your sake, not anyone's. It won't be easy, you will bleed, hurt, failed and then tempted to give up. But if you passed it all. You will see the result for yourself. I will tell you this. It felt great." He grinned widely showing his trademark sharp teeth.

" ... Will I be strong like you ?" She asked, surprised him a bit. He scratched his head closing his eyes while thinking.

" ... It's hard to say. My way of training are my own only. You will be strong but never like me. Everyone has their own pros and cons. Use it well and you can defeat anyone." He explained to her. It was half truth. He was trained as a killer. Not ninja, every mission involved with taking lives of others.

" Won't you train me then, in your way ?" She pleaded, one hand holding onto his. There eyes met each other, not flinching away even once. " I won't give up no matter how hard it is. So please, give me a chance."

He was confused now. She asked him, a boy her age, to train her? What did he do to impressed her that much. He just fought a couple a brats. Any well-trained Genin ( if he heard right ) can do that. Was it because of what he said ? Did he give her the impression of a role model ?... Could be. But how should he trained her ? He was still new to this world. Not to mentioned if he did trained her. What to stop her from going against him in the future ? It's a basic thing every killer with apprentices had to think about. Getting killed by your successor is not so comfortable after all... He needed to make a bond with her. Friendship, comrade and more. Not just mere student-teacher relationship. If he could do this right, she would be a promising and important partner by his side in the future...

" Can you lie ? Acting ? Being deceitful ?" He asked her, holding onto her hand now, violet and green locked into each other.

" What do you mean ?" She asked, seemingly surprised at the question.

" I don't know what they will teach us. But to me, _ninja_ lives a life of lie." He said in _business_ tone. It might sound weird coming from a seven years old. " We lie to our family to protect them, we lie to our friends in order to not harm them, we lie to others to protect ourselves. Ninja are creature of uncanny. We are not warriors or samurai. We walked along the shadow, struck in the dark and left before the light can reach us. Deception is the art I believe in."

He took a deep breath then continue.

" Can you live while lying to everyone around you ? Acting weak while being strong ? Being a fool while you're actually smart ? Ignoring lies when you can see right through them ?"

She was quiet, trying to consumed his words, the ideas, the meanings, the lessons in them. She was being overwhelmed by the infos that flooded her mind. A hand placed on her cheek shook her out of her confused state. He was looking at her, his smiled was full of understanding.

" It's a lot to take in, I know. Take it easy and think about what I said. I walked a hard road, if you are not prepared for it then I cannot let you travel along. When we meet again, say, a week from now, at noon, give me your answer. Alright ?"

He smiled again. So strange, just a second ago he talked in a voice so serious that reminded her of the Hokage. Then reverted back to a kind face like now. How did he do it ? What kind of training did he had ? What would she learn if she were to train with him ? Can she lie to her parents about it ? Can she stand the frustration of having power but not able to show it ? How could he think of everything like this ? With so much details and conviction ? Who was he ?

" What is yo..."

" SAKURA !"

Someone screamed her name. She turned back to see her friend, Ino Yamanaka standing with 2 other boys: Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. The first one is a chubby one, but don't let him heard you said that. The latter is one bored looking boy, never seemed to get excited by anything other than chest. Naruto peaked out from behind the now named Sakura and looked at the group of kids running to them. A blond haired girl with the same hair style as Sakura, her face looked fierce and... seemingly angry with him ? Wut ? Hey, is that a branch of wood she was holding ? Wasn't that a little too thick ?...

" YOU ! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND."

The blond girl screamed, ran straight at him making him jumped out of his seat next to Sakura in fright. She then swung the piece of wood with both hands making the boy ducked under while screaming something strange like " holy sheet ". He jumped back away from the crazy girl. She stepped forward following him then thrown the piece of wood at him. The wooden branch swinging horizontally towards the boy. He immediately turned his body comically to one side, dodging the incoming weapon. The piece of wood struck the water faucet he used earlier, completely shattered the stone and metal alike. His jaw seemed to dropped down and reached the ground at the sight of destruction caused by a seven years old girl!

The killing intent didn't drop, he turned back quickly just to see the girl pulled out a bunch of needles in both hands... senbon ! He then decided to run away, dodging the rapid assault coming at him. He reached the monkey bar, lifted his body, letting the senbon passed right below him. He put his legs through the bars, stood straight on his hands then twisted and drop his body to stand on the bars with his legs now. The blond menaced seemed to have ran out of senbon and was cursing him below, threatened murder and the most painful torture that she can think of that left any male winced at the image. Then the smell of burned ash hit him.

" What did I say about avoiding trouble ?" Kakashi shunshin-ed right behind him, sitting tiredly on the monkey bars. The boy pouted at hearing that.

" Hey Nii-san. Not my fault. She attacked me when I was talking to the pink haired girl over there." He said pointed to one pink haired girl, who was calming her blond friend and was explaining to her. " Must have mistaken me for those brats that was bullying her before. I shooed them away."

" Hmm... If you say so. Let's go then. I got the permission from the Hokage. We can enter the Konoha archived now."

" The archived ? You mean the library inside the Hokage monument that contains all sort of Ninjutsu ?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

" Yes that one. I will take some D-Class and basic jutsu for you. Some fuinjutsu books and the Uzumaki clan notes in there." Kakashi said then silently swore. _" If I cannot give him his father's legacy. I'll make sure to give him everything belonged to his mother!"_

" Alright let's get going. Time's a wastin." Kakashi said, holding onto Naruto's red sash tail lifting him up. He react with a yell but give up immediately.

" Hey Kitsune-san !"

A voice below attracted their attention. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the nickname his little brother was given. Standing beside the blond hair menace then was a cheerful pink haired girl, her smile shine brightly.

" My name is Haruno Sakura. What is yours ?"

" Uzumaki Naruto. Keep the Kitsune name. I like it !"

" Okay, see you next week, Kitsune !"

" Don't let me down then, Sakura-chan~"

He waved and smiled at her, once again with his trademark sharp teeth in a grin. She waved both her hand in the air as the older ninja, still holding the boy with his sash like a bag of grocery, jumped and disappeared behind the buildings.

* * *

Author Notes: A shorter chapter this time. I'm tempted to write more ( still have ideas ) but I decided to cut it short to rewrite the first chapter. I will post it next time along with chapter 4. Well, onto Chapter 3. I decided to made Naruto into a role model for the little Sakura. Upon remembering her from the manga and reading wiki, I realized that she never has a role model before meeting Tsunade. Kids and children are quick to admire and look up to a role model in their life. It could either be a fictional hero or an actual person. I simply made Naruto into an ideal big brother figure for Sakura. It would be weird to have her developed a crush on him right away. Being a girl myself yet I don't like fangirl or swooning over prince-type boys :v

Reviews: Wow first flame ever ... Kinda disappointed, I though it would content more useful criticism but I didn't expect it to be so clueless :\ He didn't even use an account, I wanted to asked why he thought Karin was comic relief too... I guess that's why they called it flame -sigh-

nemesisswan: I'm sorry for disappointing you about the first chapter. I knew it was bad since it's the first chapter of my very first fiction so my writing was and still clumsy. Too many conversation, short description and not much of character emotions. I was planning on rewriting the first chapter in the future but I think I should do it now right after posting Chapter 3. And about Kakashi executed the man immediately, I was tempted to have him captured alive but putting in what he just did to Naruto with Kakashi's unstable mental state ( A little spoiler here ): The Uchiha massacre with Itachi going nukenin, leaving a spot in his team which is replaced by Yugao. His interaction in ROOT, saving Tenzou/Kinoe from Danzo's grip, fighting against Orochimaru, his experiments then get disabled with a glance. If i'm not wrong, in the original timeline, he was removed from ANBU 2 years later, 9th year after kyuubi, by his classmates ( which includes Kurenai I think ). They can't bear Kakashi turn cold and colder so they asked the Hokage to removed him, he agreed and accepted. That said I very appreciate your review, this replied was also posted on Chapter 3 and sent to your inbox. Please tell me why you think Kakashi should spare the ANBU

Oh I dont think my name can fi: Thank you for the info. I will made use of it accordingly. I will have Kakashi giving Naruto some of Kushina's personal gear but no weapon/kenjutsu training yet. I will leave it till he's a bit older. Maybe after the Chuunin exams or so...


	5. C4 - Faith of the Leaf

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

Music Note: For this chapter, the piano solo I used in the restaurant is Aika (Elegy) sung by Hirai Ken. The Piano arrange is from Relaxing Piano CD by Makiko Hirohashi. And yes, it's a sad love story. I based the OC's life story on that song.

* * *

**Notice: The Prologue has been completely rewritten. Please check if you haven't read the new version.**

**Chapter 4: Faith of the Leaf  
**

Do you believe in Ninja ? In Ki ? Life Force and Magic ? Like those mumbo jumbo you all seen in the circus and fairy tales. We all did, as children. They enjoyed mysteries thing, magical stuffs and super powers. When they grown up, they gave up that dream. Yet some still cling into it. Doing the impossible with training, with their own bodies. Past and future, all the same, Ninjas. The master of stealth and techniques. In the past, they were horrors, ghost stories nobody dared to talk about. In the future, they were myths, legends doing the impossible.

Time went by, the named faded, they went on with new names. Contract Killers, Murderer-For-Hired... Assassin. Many were recruited when they were teens then trained in the art of killing. Some just get the talents for it, known where to strike, how to react and finish thing. Those were called sociopath. What a mistake that was. Psychos are not assassins. They are just plain criminal. Assassin don't kill for self-satisfaction. It's all about business and belief. One could not simply kill without reasons and could not lay down their hands without belief. So what is that belief ? It were varies. Love, Hate, Family, Revenge ... the last but not the least: Home.

For an Ex-Assassin and a potential Ninja in his second life, Naruto was taking in the sight of his home, fully. The sight simply amazed him. Uneven, simple houses sticked by each other, each had their own design. Trees, big trees, scattered around between things: on the street, between houses, fences, gardens, park. Standing out is the very duplicate of Mount Rushmore, instead of the Presidents, they engraved the faces of the late Hokages of Konohagakure. The Leader of the hidden village and ninja force. Wind breezed through the town, gently carried the leaves with it. One could simply felt by taking in all this sight, there has been war, lost, sacrificed, pain and betrayal. This village had seen it all. Yet the people didn't seem to give up on it. They live by, mourning the past but looking towards a better future at the same time. This was his home, his new home.

" Beautiful isn't it ?" Asked the masked ninja that was carrying Naruto by holding his sash tail. He kept jumping from places to places, heading to the Hokage Monument.

" It is ... A lot to take in, though." Naruto answered, trying to remember the actual layout of the village as they moved above it.

" What is a lot to take in ?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

" You know... Being a ninja of a hidden village, protecting your home, killing people, taking responsibility... Stuffs like that." Okay the last parts were lied. He wouldn't blink an eye at the killing and responsibility stuffs.

" ... It is. You'll make a fine ninja Naruto." Said Kakashi, then voice the last part with pride. " Just like your parents."

" Thanks, nii-san. Won't let them down, I promise." He looked up at his surrogate brother and gave a wide smile, full of fangs.

Kakashi gave his own signature eyes smile. They continue to the Monument and dropped down in front of a stairs which lead to a double door. Naruto looked up to see a sign with said : Konoha Great Archive ... or that was what he could interpret. He struggled out of Kakashi's grab and landed on the floor, standing on his own feet now. The trip was great and fun with the way he was being carried, like a grocery bag. But he needed to master that chakra control skills quick. It was more fun leaping from places to places with his own legs after all. Cooler too.

They walked through the double door which lead into a very big library. Shelves of books are everywhere, there were two floors, the upper can be seen easily, another row of shelves positioned of stairs. His sensitive nose can pick out the smell of books, very old book indeed. Seemed a bit dusty in here too. He nearly sneeze if he didn't hold his breath. They walked to the receptionist desk, a woman was attending to it. She looked in her late forties, dull red hair tied into a bun, sharp blue eyes hide behind the thin glasses she was wearing.

_" Definitely a no-nonsense type."_ Naruto silently thought.

" Hatake-san, what do you need from us ?" She asked upon seeing them arrived in front of the desk.

" Some copies of basic and D-ranks jutsu, pieces of chakra paper... and the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scrolls, from basic to intermediate."

" Without proper paper I cannot show you our clan's..."

" This is Hokage's written order." Kakashi slipped a scroll onto the desk then point to Naruto " And this, is Uzumaki Naruto. I am ordered to give him his mother's belongings."

The woman's eyes open wide at then then turned her head to look at the one meter tall boy standing by Kakashi's side. Naruto scratched his whiskers and smile nervously. The woman took in his crimson red hair, they were so bright, like blood. Then the violet eyes, just like the Hot-Red Habanero's. And oh god, the fangs and whiskers, such a great burden for one so young.

_" Our clan she said ? Is she an Uzumaki too ? Well the red colour was a signature trait of the Uzumaki clan already ... And Im getting mother's stuffs. Sounds good." _Naruto silently thought. If it's true then he needed to get some info using this chance.

" Understood. Please take what you need, I will go get the Uzumaki notes." She gave a formal bow then walked away.

Kakashi signaled Naruto to follow him then both of the walked around the library. Kakashi would take some scrolls, inspecting them, gave a nod then threw it into Naruto's hand. They walked for a few minutes, Naruto was holding a handful of scrolls already.

" Hey nii-san, is she a relative of mine ?" The boy asked, trying to get some info about his clans.

" Not really, related you are but it's far. A fellow clansmen is more likely. Her name is Uzumaki Akane, used to be a Chuunin but a mission went wrong and it cost her the ability to walk. She use a prosthetic leg now. " Kakashi said, throwing another scroll into Naruto's pile of scrolls.

" So she's a librarian now ?"

" Mmhm... Alright that's about it." Kakashi said dusting his hands.

" Great, I was afraid you gonna drag the whole library home." Naruto complained behind the pile of scrolls that he was holding.

Kakashi gave some light laugh then walked back to the reception desk. The older Uzumaki woman was already back in place, a pile of scrolls and books lay neatly on the tables. He then took the pile of scrolls and notes from Naruto and leave them on the desk. The woman skillfully inspect each notes and wrote them down on a book. Kakashi took the notes and seal then into another scrolls. Then Naruto smelled something when the table fan turn his way. The wind carried the smell of herbs and medicine...

" Are you a herbalist ?" He asked in curiosity.

" Yes I was a medic nin. Now I owns a herbalist shop with my daughter." She answered, looking at him now with a raised eyebrow " How did you know ?"

" I can smell the scent of fresh herbs from you. Sorry, It just happened." Naruto replied

" You have good senses then. No worries, young Uzumaki. I am not offended." She smiled kindly to assured him.

" Do you know my mother ?" The boy then raised the one question that any orphaned child wanted to ask.

" ... " The woman took a quick glance to the silver haired ninja, he nodded at her. She gave a sigh of resignation and relief. " I do child. We Uzumakis look out for each other after all. Although I didn't do..."

" It's alright. I understand what happened with me." The boy spoke sadly but no hint of bitterness could be found in his voice " Can I come back here again ? I want to hear more about our clans."

" Of course, Naruto-sama. if you don't mind listening to this old woman's rambling." She answered with a motherly voice.

Again, he gave her his signature wide smile, pretty much reminded the older woman of a younger Kushina. Minus the devilishness and pranks ... The two ninjas gave her a formal bow, saying thanks then leave the Archive. Once again, Naruto was picked up by his sash without warning. Before he could protest, he leaped away. The distant between them and the ground was so large that it could make a person had a heart attack. But then Kakashi kicked the wall behind them then landed on an electric pole. Naruto gave out the breath he was holding and silently cursed his brother, he was definitely showing off back then.

" Let's have lunch. Anything you want Naruto ?"

" Hmmm... I'd like some meat and fresh fruits."

After a few leaps and landed, he dropped Naruto off and together, they walked into classy diner. The exterior looks normal, but the interior. It looked just like a bar lounge. Dark red wood furniture, a bar counter decorated with sake in all kinds and... His eyes bulged out of theirs socket upon seeing THAT. He was too surprised to speak. Kakashi picked him up again, walked over to a table in the corner then drop the boy into the chair.

" Stay. Eat. No trouble. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

The boy didn't answered stilling looking at THAT. Kakashi looked to where Naruto was looking and wonder what captivated the little boy so much ? He then shrugged, thinking it was just another childish curiosity. He walked out of the restaurant then leaped away, heading to the Hokage's Office at the Academy. A moment later, a waitress came over to take the order from Naruto, snapping the boy's attention away from what he was looking.

" I'd like a rare steak, bow of salad and an apple. Also... May I use _that_ ?" he said pointing toward the black, elegant grand piano positioned at the corner of the restaurant, right beside the bar counter. The waitress gave him a worried look.

" I promise not to break it. My brother, the Copy Ninja would vouch for me." A low blow indeed but he couldn't just resist it. It looked so tempting.

The waitress promise that she will talk with the manager about it then went back to her job. He waited patiently, thinking and looking. A lot of people were in the restaurant at noon. Ninjas and villagers alike. Somewhere looking at him with disdain while some didn't even notice him. He preferred the latter really. Later the girl came back with his meal and informed him that he can try to use the device, just don't try to scratch it. He ?! Scratching a piano !? Preposterous ! Now this might break his code of Deception but a little indulgent won't harm his plan. he needed a stress relief method after all. This was just the perfect way for it .

* * *

_**Konohagakure Academy, Hokage's Office ...**_

The Hokage's Office, where ninjas come to receive missions and villagers come to make requests. Beside the protection of the children in the Academy, it made the children felt more closer to the village's leader, whether they would be ninjas or not. It's the people that made the country, not the leader. Hiruzen stood in his chair, looking sadly at the stuffs on the table. An old jounin vest, a hitai-ate, some scrolls and lastly, a broken katana. Those are what contains in the scrolls with the name Uzumaki Kushina. The scrolls had some pictures of her and family, her certificates: birth, graduation, marriage, property, financial and her own son's birth certificate. It's sad but he couldn't just give them all to Naruto.

He took out 3 empty seal scrolls and seal the things separately in to each scrolls. Took up a brush he wrote Genin, Chuunin on 2 scrolls, the last one being blank. He gave all three to Kakashi who was standing in front of the desk.

" Give the blank one to him. The rest will be given when he reached the rank written on them."

" Yes, Hokage-sama. I want to talk about his training while we're at it. I wish to changed his training schedule." Kakashi suggested.

" Is something wrong, Kakashi ?" Said the masked Neko ANBU with long purple hair. She stood there beside the Hokage.

" Not really wrong, but he didn't seem right either. But I take it as a good thing." Kakashi said, hands crossed on his chest. " I don't know it was caused by his lost of memories or the fox's. But Naruto is more... understanding and mature. The way he sees things, Hokage-sama, are that of an adult."

" What do you mean, Kakashi ? Do you mean that the fox has took over ?" Hiruzen asked with a concern voice.

" No, I don't think it's the fact. The childishness is there inside him. The curiosity of a kid. The kindness of a human. But he has an the best concentration I've ever seen, from a child that is. He had three leaves on his forehead and moves them easily. I even caught him sitting on the ceiling once ! Sitting ! Not standing ! "

What the Jounin said shocked the Hokage and the ANBU inside. A seven years old having perfect chakra control ? This could be the next coming of Tsunade. But at the same time they are worried, the boy could be under the influence of the Kyuubi. Even Kakashi said he showed signs of being human and a child. But they couldn't afford being careless.

" What are you suggesting then Kakashi ?" The Hokage asked, chin resting on his hands now lay in the table.

" I suggest delay his Academy course for one year. I will personally train him during that time, in order to maximize his current capacity. If you are worry about his academic study. He can read and write as any adult should be. I guarantee it. " Kakashi said his opinion. " It's also to inspect and watch over him. I will decide if he is a danger to the student in the academy or not."

The Hokage thought about it and nodded slowly. Even the ANBUs could see the reasons from what Kakashi suggested.

" Very well Kakashi, do as you wish. But don't separate him from society too much. The village need to see him here and then to change their view." The Hokage said still pondering about his choice. " Jiraiya will arrive within the week. Make sure to have the boy prepare for the meeting. You may leave."

Kakashi nodded and saluted, then he walked out of the office. When he walked down the hall, heading to the gate then leaped into the air. His minds started planning on what kind of training he should change and improve for this new Naruto. Physical training was good as it was. Chakra control, needed to increase that. Maybe a few genjutsu basic too, he known who to ask for that. Fuinjutsu, needed to see how well he can absorb the lessons first. He would adjust it accordingly later. Weapons ?... Maybe a few years later. Poison and medicine can be cover by... Already got a good candidate.

Kakashi finished his musing, landed in front of the Red Charcoal restaurant. Only to be surprised by the crowd surrounding it, blocking the entrance, they were trying to get it. Kakashi freaked out, afraid that something had happened to his little charge. He quickly pushed the people away and slipped inside. Once inside, he heard the strange sounds. They are sometime at high pitch then very low. Then he realized they are not just sound, they were melodies, a song. He looked to the source and amazed to see Naruto, sitting on the strange contraption and tapping it. The boy's fingers moved seamlessly, hitting the white keys with absolute precision. Then he started listening...

The melody was so sad, full of love, regret and pain. It reminded him of the happy times he spent with his teammates, with Rin and Obito. Then he was pulled into the painful memories of having to left Obito to save Rin. Just to killed her himself later. All the regret, memories was too much he started crying. Tears just kept rolling out. He couldn't stop it because Kakashi didn't even notice he was crying. The song, whatever it was, was a perfect tribute to a ninja.

Then he stopped playing. The melody died out and disappeared. The restaurant was quiet, dead quiet. An old woman suddenly cried out and started sobbing. Her family had to calm her down. Kakashi could notice some sniffing coming from a couple of tables. Then he noticed he was crying too, he cursed himself for showing such weakness then quickly clean his face. Naruto was still sitting on the device, scratching his cheeks in embarrassment. Kakashi walked over to him then lift him up by the sash again. The boy gave out a yip of fear.

" N-Nii-san, not my fault ! I didn'..." Kakashi put a finger on his mask, signalled Naruto to be quiet. Some customers were still crying.

" Where did you learn to play this ? " Kakashi asked.

" Umm... I don't know ? It just came to me." Naruto lied without batting an eye.

" ... Really now ?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, not believing him.

" Really, the melody just came all by themselves. I feel calm and relax when I play too." The boy said, scratching his head.

_" Must be the fox then... "_ Kakashi thought then dropped Naruto back down. " Let's get a table. I need to show you something."

They quickly found a table then sat down. Kakashi ordered his meal while Naruto had some dessert. After the boy stopped playing, the crowd in front of the restaurant dispersed too. But the restaurant was still full of guests ...

" This is for you." Kakashi said, handed him a scroll. " It belonged to your mother. I have other two, they will be given to you when you become Genin and Chuunin."

Naruto received the scroll and opened it. Appeared before him is a box, it contained an account book in the Shinobi bank... and pictures. His mother's picture. In the picture he was holding, a young girl was looking at him, eyes full of doubt and anger, she looked about six or seven, his age. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow yukata with a web shirt under it. She had red hair with a tinge of pink and violet eyes. Now Naruto knew where his looks came from.

" It was when your mother was taken to Konoha. " Said Kakashi. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement then switched to another picture.

In this one his mother was wearing a short sleeve yukata with red stripes along the edges, held together with a black obi. What is with her and yellow ? He could see the hitai-ate she was wearing. The picture was taken with a confident smile adorned her face. She looked about twelve or thirteen. He couldn't help but smiling a little. Call it parents intuition but he got a hunch that she was a prankster. Her smile was full of mischief.

" Her Genin ID photo ?" He asked, Kakashi nodded confirming it.

The next one was her in the same outfit Kakashi was wearing. A jounin uniform. She looked beautiful. Her long red hair tied back into a high pony tails with two long bangs left dangling beside her face. A katana could be seen behind her back. She was smirking, full of arrogance yet something told him she had the power to back it up.

" Jounin. " Kakashi swallowed his food. Naruto switched to the last picture.

Kushina was wearing a white shirt, covered by a long green dress, she was sitting on a chair, smiling contently with a hand on her big belly. She looked so happy, so fulfilled... Suddenly a drop of water dropped into the pictures, Naruto was confused. Then he realized he was crying. No, it was not him who was crying. _The boy_ responded to it. The soul might be gone but the body remembered.

" You can cry. " Kakashi said, putting his chopstick neatly on the bowl. " Some would say that having emotion is bad for ninja. But at the same time it's our only anchor to humanity."

Naruto nodded then cleaned the tears with a tissue on the table. He carefully pocketed the pictures, promised to make photoframe for them later. Kakashi gave him another scrolls, telling him those are for reading. Mainly are basics stuffs about Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu. Naruto asked for a set of ink and brushes, Kakashi said they will get it later.

" Now let's talk about your academy schedule Naruto. You know children your age are sent to Academy to have education."

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi continued " I asked the Hokage to delayed your application to the Academy till next year." He stopped to look at Naruto, the boy was as calm as ever. " I will personally train you during that time. Some friends of mine will cover for other areas that I'm lacking like Genjutsu or medic skills... Any question ? "

Naruto put his hands on the table then rest his chin on them, looking at Kakashi intently, his eyes narrowed. His whole body started shaking with anger.

" ...Why ? I'm... a demon child. I've known that. But how could you do this? You don't believe that I am the one in charge. You believe that I will hurts the children. You wanted to keep me out of the society and train me to become a weapon ?!"

He knew exactly why they were doing this now. They want to fix their mistake of abandoning him to die. Making him stronger, make him a weapon to protect this village in the future. At the end of it all, they just want to turn him into a weapon. Like any military force in his previous life.

" So instead of a protector, a ninja. You wanted a doll ?!"

He snarled in anger, baring his fangs at Kakashi. He slammed his hands on the table, unconsciously let out his killing intent, it just leaked out along with his anger. He felt betrayed, he should had expect something like this. There's no way these people would treat him as a human being with the fox inside him. They would put him under control, on a leash like a mad dog, expecting him to lashed out on any one he would be release on.

" Naruto. Naruto calm down!" Kakashi surprised by the boy's outburst of anger and the hatred he got with the thought of being used as a living weapon. The people in the restaurant was getting nervous too, the boy looked murderous now. Some were whispering things like demons and killing now.

" Naruto we trust you. We would never treat you like a living weapon." Kakashi assured, trying to calm the boy down. " We just want to prepare you for the future."

" What future ? What are you hiding from me?" He snarled dangerously.

" This is not the place nor the time Naruto. But I promise you, everything will be made clear in the future. For now all I can say is you have to be strong, to protect yourself. Because of what you carrying, your mother's linage, people will pursuit you, scorn you, despite you." Kakashi took a deep breath then continue " But please have faith in us. There are people like me, Hokage-sama and Neko, we see you for who you are, a ninja of Konoha, not what you have inside. We trust you Naruto. "

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye. He could see the regret, sadness and sincerity in his uncovered eye. The man was being honest. Looked like his outburst had caught his older brother off guard. Took in deep breath to calm himself, Naruto slumped back into his chair. That was not smart, despite having an eighty years old soul, he still have the brain and body of child. Needed to get that under control...

"... Lets take you back to the hospital. It's been a long day and you need a rest. I will head back too to prepare your room." Said the silver haired jounin.

They called the bill and ready to leave. A middle-aged man arrived and said that the meal was on the house. Kakashi insisted on paying, he felt like they were getting kicked out because of the commotion Naruto made before. The older man shook his head and push the money away.

" Please keep the money. This boy here did a miracle with that thing. My father bought it all the way from a ship in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) but never learn how to play it. I'm just glad someone did." He laugh heartily then turned to Naruto. " Promise me you will come back, boy. I could hire you to play it, free meal included."

" Really ? Can I come here everyday ?" Naruto perked up at the chance being able to play everyday. That could help a lot with his emotion control.

" Sure boy, how about at eight every night ? I'll pay you eight hundred ryos for each night."

Naruto looked up to Kakashi to gain his permission. He was not accustomed to this world's currency system yet. But the possibility to make money at a young age was always welcome. Kakashi was thinking the same thing, but he was more concerned about the boy's image. Red Charcoal is one of the most popular hangout spot in Konohagakure. If he did well, the village might think better of him. He got to socialize with others too. Killing two birds with one stone.

" You got a deal. The boy will finished at ten."

The two of them left the restaurant, Kakashi decided to walk back to the hospital. His mind was thinking about Naruto's outburst earlier. The boy definitely know about things that no seven years old child could know. Not to mention the way he judged, reacted and saw thing. Where did all this wisdom come from ? Then what Kakashi saw in his eyes earlier. They burned with anger, determination yet so cold at the same time. They way those violet eyes pierced him was that of a seasoned assassin. Should he reported this to the Hokage ? This Naruto may not be the Naruto the knew before...

_" I will let Jiraiya-sama be the judge of that." _Kakashi decided in his mind.

" Hey Nii-san." Naruto said weakly, walking slowly beside Kakashi. He was looking at the ground, not showing his expression. " I'm sorry. About earlier."

" ... I failed you once Naruto. I will not fail you again. I swear on my life."

He gently pat Naruto's red hair. The boy just smile softly at that. Two brothers walked through the street, now painted orange by the afternoon sun. The heat burned strong as the will of fire they carried. He would make things right for the boy, or die trying. He would make sure the boy is prepared to take up the Uzumaki clan. He believed that Naruto would make a good Hokage, loved by all, just like the Yondaime, his sensei.

_" I will not betray you Naruto, even if the village nor the Hokage ask for it."_

* * *

**Author Notes: ** Hello again, this chapter is kinda hard to write. I kinda rewrite it 2 times, then had to scratched it all to rewrite it all over again. How is it hard ? Hmmm... Because there wasn't anything interesting in here. I wanted Naruto to know more about the village, places, get him an unofficial job, where he can get infos for future planning. Uzumaki Akane is an OC character. Since the destruction of Uzushiogakure, the clan scattered all over the land. Despite being an ally yet I see so few Uzumaki in here. That didn't make any sense at all. Look what happened to Karin ?! I certainly don't like that.

Some interaction between Kakashi &amp; Naruto, here I made Kakashi fiercely loyal to Naruto. I know what a nonsense that is but I like it that way. Kakashi lost everything dear to him, which is why he joined ANBU. Then he lost his teammate, Itachi. Kakashi may not be an Inuzuka, but he strongly believes in friendship, teammates and pack. Now he considered Naruto his little pub/brother. Having the boy being killed and abandoned will be the last thing he ever let live. But that doesn't mean he will be a mother hen. He will show Naruto the love of a lion. Naruto will be push to the edge while training with him. Kakashi expected the boy to understand his love. Well Naruto does since he's not exactly Naruto anymore. About that last line, that is a statement of his loyal to the boy. A silent statement but true to every words. Kakashi could feel that this Naruto was not the Naruto they knew but he didn't care now. He wanted a chance to redeem the mistake. As long as the boy is not a threat to the village or being evil, Kakashi will give Naruto his full support.

Review Answers !

Monki-Neko: Yeah sorry about the grammar. Self-study and useless crap from highschool do that. Im trying to do better as I kept writing. But I would appreciate if you help me pointing out some mistakes. Since I just write things by instinct and memories lol

Oh I dont think my name can fi: Naruto can be considered a High Genin in Taijutsu &amp; chakra control ( Kage chakra pool obviously ). But since he still haven't got any jutsu yet so I don't think he's classified as a ninja yet. In this world that is. I never named the OC. I left the hint in Chapter 2's title. Vietnamese names are... hard to spell. He did get a Japanese name upon became it's citizen. But I think I will just let that name died with him. For this story's sake. See you in two weeks then, enjoy the trip. Hope you prepare for three or four chapter upon returning lol

**Next Time !**

" Lay on the table and strip."

" Déjà vu ?

" What a cute little boy, let nee-chan give you a hug."

" You really quit ANBU, Kakashi... I'm glad."

" Witness the greatest henge no jutsu ever ! Oiroke no Jutsu !"

" Hell ! I like this kid ! Ha ha ha ha !"


	6. C5 - How to train a Genius

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

Music Note: Once again, an inspiring song for a train-your-all chapter. I recommend the song Kiseki - Miracle sung by GReeeeN, piano arranged by Makiko Hirohashi. It is available on youtube, both original and piano cover are well done. Please look it up.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - How to train a Genius  
**

_**The next morning ...**_

Neatly, Naruto arranged the hospital bed that he had spent the first days of his life on. He wouldn't miss the smell of antibiotic, but he would definitely miss Mizuki, the young nurse was kind to him. She scolded him whenever she caught him sitting upside down on the ceiling. And the Director, Himiko-baasan, once in awhile she would visit and gave him some sweet. Maybe he should visit this place once in awhile, Himiko-baasan did promise to teach him healing jutsu if he became a genin after all. Clapping his hands together three time then lightly pressed them on his forehead, Naruto walked out of the room, heading towards the hospital gate. Ten minutes walking, he reached the address he was given. An apartment complex, if he remember right, it was provided for Genin... Isn't Kakashi a Jounin ? He knocked on door number 404... what a bad omen.

" Come in Naruto. Make yourself comfortable."

" Please excuse me."

Naruto entered the apartment, he saw a living room with a simple kotatsu table in the middle. He removed his shoes and settled down beside the table, looking around. He can saw a bathroom, a toilet, a small kitchen, where Kakashi was preparing some food, and one bedroom. The room was spartan, nothing unnecessary or indicate any hobbies. Just simple colour one could expected from a simple Japanese room: faded yellow, white and brown. He saw a large bookshelf. So he got a hobby after all, they were full of books. He walked over to it and pulled out one. The cover was in light blue, the title is... Icha Icha - Youth Gone Wild ? What kind of book is this ... He opened the book.

" NO ! DON'T OPEN IT !"

A blur fly passed him and the book disappeared. He looked to his right to see Kakashi lay on the tatami floor faced down, holding the Icha Icha book in his hands. The older ninja stood up, put the book back on the shelf then put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, he inched closer to the boy.

" Naruto, promise me you will never read any book with the title Icha Icha in my house." Kakashi said in the most serious tone he could manage.

" But... Why ?" Naruto was confused.

" Just promise me." Kakashi thought a little then said again " In exchange I won't put any curfew on you, you just need to tell me where you going then you can come back anytime. Deal ?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at the bookshelf then turned back to Kakashi. He grinned devilishly.

" Teach me Kage Bushin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

" ... Deal."

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Training Ground Six...**_

Right after Naruto settled down, Kakashi grabbed the boy and shunshin-ed to Training Ground Six. It's a man-made training ground full of equipments like: dummies, target boards, monkey bars, high wall (for wall climbing), a pond and some weights scattered around. Kakashi told Naruto to start stretching and warming up. Then he asked the boy to run eight laps around the training grounds. Naruto obeyed and started running, controlling his breath to not waste too much energy. When he finished he didn't even felt out of breath or tired. He didn't stop but keep walking to avoid muscle spasm. Kakashi walked with him and told him to do a series of strength exercises next: push ups, sit ups, pull ups, jack jumping and finally, two laps around the training ground walking on his hands.

Taking several breaks between each exercises, he finally finished them all. He could felt the muscle tensed up after all the training. But strangely his breath was still normal. No quick breathing at all. His clothes was soaking wet with his sweat now. He could smell his own body odour with his sensitive nose. That made him winced a little. Kakashi then signaled him to come near the stone table next to him then asked.

" Strip and lay down on the table." He said like it was nothing at all.

" ... Déjà vu ?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Naruto just shrugged then stripped down to his black briefs. The older ninja looked at the cloth then asked.

" Isn't that a bit tight ?"

" That what Toudou-san got for me. It's comfortable and easy to move in too." Naruto scratched his cheek nervously then lay down on the stone table.

Kakashi shook his head then took out a brush with a tray of ink. He started applying seals all over Naruto's body. Starting from the neck, chest then both arms and legs. He asked the boy to turn around and painted the seals on the backside too. He made a series of hand seals then touched the boy with his palm. Naruto felt effect immediately. His body feels heavy like he was wearing weights back in his active days. But the weights seemed to scattered all over his body not just his arms or legs. The painted seals on his body then disappeared like they were never there.

" Those are gravity seals. They will make the gravity around you heavier, training them in the process but won't hamper your growth. At the moment I will take control of them. When you are ready, I will turn the control over to you or release them when in combat. Don't put your clothes on yet, come with me."

They walked toward the pond, Kakashi sat down on the bench then took out an orange book and started reading.

" You are good with wall climbing, right ?" He asked, eyes still glued to the book.

" Yes."

" Now try water walking. Give me fifteen laps around the pool. Take a five minutes break if you're tired then continue."

The water was warm despite being early morning, must be summer. Standing in the middle of the pond, water reached above his stomach. Reminding him of his current height: one meter... Gotta grow up fast. Putting out his hands, he channelled chakra on them, created a layer repelling the water . He put them down onto the water surface, feeling the pressure pushing back against his palms. Using them as leverage, he lifted his body up, standing on his hands above the water surface. Keeping his concentration, he channelled the chakra on his legs too then slowly put his knees against the water, feeling the pressure against its.

_" Haa... Harder than I thought. The water kept moving so I gotta adjust the flow of chakra continuously."_

He pushed his body up, slowly, sitting on his knees now. Carefully he switched over to one foot, then two, standing straight on the water surface now. Then he tried walking around, slowly at first to get used to it. After one lap, he got the basic and started walking normally. Three laps and he changed to skipping on water in circle like he was dancing. At lap tenth, he started jumping, doing back flip with hands. Then he twisted his legs in the air while using his hands as stands. (breakdance ftw!)

_" Hmm that was fun, pick up the pace a bit then. How about running ?"_

He coiled his body back then started running at full speed. The water splashing around when his feet touched the surface, making violent waves. He started losing control as the waves got more violent. After one lap, two different waves hit on his foot. Unable to control a suitable flow he fell face first into the water. He stood up coughing out water.

" Damn, that didn't go well at all." He said then walked over to the edge to take a rest.

" Running on water is not like sprinting on the ground, Naruto." Kakashi said behind his Icha Icha Paradise. " It's okay to do that in a big water surface. But in a small pond the waves will get violent and disrupt your control. Try skating. Move the chakra below your feet forward, it will make you slide along the surface. Be patient thought."

Naruto let out a deep breath then lay flat out in the water, his body floating making him felt relaxed. He mediated for a few minutes then resumed his training. He got on the water surface again. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the flow of chakra below his feet. He started moving them forward in circle, slowly. When he receive no reaction, he increased the speed a bit, still no reaction. He scowled then push more chakra into it. His body was pushed forward so sudden that it surprised him. He quickly calmed down, regaining his control. He did it again, this time increasing the amount and speed at the same time. His feet slide forward slowly, separating the water below it.

_" Hmm I see now. The chakra keeps moving so the waves of water won't affect much."_

He started skating around the pools. His speed increased each time he finished a lap. Soon, he was skating at full speed now. Violent waves of water hitting the pond's edge continuously but he was unaffected by it. He wondered if he could leap forward while gliding. That would make a good surprise attack. He then pumped a large amount of chakra into his feet. The result, he was launched out of the pond into the bush nearby with a scream.

Kakashi let out a chuckle at the sight. Still he was amazed at the boy's progress. That was a basic Jounin technique and took more than two weeks to master. He could understand where he get the chakra to maintain it but his extreme control ability... they were really perfect. At this rate the boy will absorb jutsu like a sponge with water. Maybe he could teach him Chidori too.

" Hey Kakashi. You sure are hard to find."

A familiar voice made Kakashi closed his book abruptly, he quickly put it away not wanting to suffer female fury. If she was here then the other will be too. They always go in pairs. He turned on his bench to greet the new arrivals.

" Hello Anko, Kurenai. How have you been ?"

" Pretty good, I'm enjoying the new job at T&amp;I department. We recently got some new arrivals too." Said one dark hair woman with a tinge of purple and tied into a high tail. Anko got a round face, she was wearing her favourite tan overcoat with a web bodysuit stretch from the neck to the thigh. Below she got an orange miniskirt and metal plated boots with shin guards.

" You really quit ANBU, Kakashi... I'm glad."

The woman next to her was a beauty. Long, flowing raven hair, fair skin and crimson red eyes. Her clothes looked like a roll of big cloth with black stripe that was wrapping loosely around her. She had a red sleeve on her right and none on the other. Bandages could be seen below and around her shins. She wore pants or not... Let's not debate about that.

" I did... I got someone important to take care now."

" I see." She sounded a bit relieved, yet sad at the same time. " So who is she ?"

" OUCH ! This bush scratched my whole body ! It's sting !" A childish voice yelled out from a bush nearby.

" Him." Kakashi answered, pointing his thumb behind .

The red haired boy walked out of the bush, several scratches could be seen all over his body. Since he was half-naked so the bush caught him good. They started healing by then but it felt itchy and sting at the same time. When he looked back to his Nii-san, he saw two women standing with him. Two beautiful woman to boost. Their eyes met.

" Umm... hello ?"

*insert cricket sound here...

Then he was suddenly embraced, face pressed into two enormous mounds. The smell of earth, reptile and... bean paste (?) invaded his nose. It felt nice and suffocating at the same time. The woman was squeezing the hell outta him.

" What a cute little boy, let nee-chan give you a hug !"

She then released him just to touch his hair then his cheeks, whiskers then molested his body. Literally.

" Anko, stop it. The poor child's face is redder than his hair now." Kurenai chided her friend.

Anko pouted then released the poor boy. Steam could be seen coming out of his head. Poor kid, that was too much stimulate for a child to handle. It was a miracle he didn't pass out already.

" This is Uzumaki Naruto. He lost his memory in an _accident_ about a month ago." Kakashi said pressing on the word accident." The Hokage put him under my charge now. He started living with me from today on."

Anko and Kurenai immediately recognized the name. They understand why Kakashi left the ANBU now. They introduced themselves to little Naruto. They quickly liked the boy, despite his dress state (because of his training) he was a decent and polite boy. Kakashi then told Naruto to go back to his room and fetch some new clothes since the one he worn was drenched with his sweat and not proper anymore. Naruto said he would have to run back half-naked if he didn't put the old one back on.

" Well I'll teach you your first jutsu then. Henge no Jutsu. The hand seals are Dog, Boar and Ram. Just imagine what or who you want to turn into and do the seals." (Transformation Technique)

Naruto already practiced all the hand seals during his stay at the hospital so he remembered them all. He did the hand seals, the image of his nii-san appear in his mind. Then smoke exploded where he stood. When it dispersed, a perfect copy of Kakashi was standing there now. Kakashi nodded approvingly. Kurenai and Anko was amazed at the genius child. A perfect henge at first try, by a seven years old no less.

" Yo ~ I'm Hatake Kakashi and I enjoy reading Icha Icha books." His voice was exactly like the original too.

That statement made Kakashi facepalmed, Kurenai frowned and Anko snickered.

" So... How do I release it ?" Second Kakashi said scratching his head.

" Just released the chakra that covering your body." Replied Kurenai.

He did as she said and reverted back to his true form. He decided to do it again and appeared from the smoke is an elder man with silver hair, full beard wearing a dark blue haori and white hakama underneath. He looked about one-sixty meter holding a cane to support himself. It was his previous body's form. Naruto then picked up his dirty clothes then walked out of the training ground. Leaving Kakashi behind with Anko and Kurenai.

" So... That's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko ?" Anko asked sitting on the bench with Kakashi now.

" Yes, also the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the official heir to the Uzumaki clan." Kakashi answered, looking at the space in front of him, lost in thought.

" I thought his hair supposed to be bright yellow. What happened ?" Kurenai asked, sitting next to Anko, legs crossing.

" ... He was stabbed in the heart by an ANBU. He died before we got him to the hospital." He grimaced at the memory. " Suddenly he came back to life. His body went through extreme changes. He woke up two weeks later, didn't remember anything even his name. The Sandaime appointed me as his guardian to prepare him for the future. He will take the position of the Uzumaki Clan Heir when he became Genin."

" So that is why the Hokage was ruthless recently. We received a lot of new prisoners. Mostly civies or suspected ninja. He was doing a cleansing." Anko said touching her chin in understanding.

Kakashi then turned to look at the raven haired kunoichi " Hey Kurenai, can I ask you to teach Naruto about Genjutsu ?"

She seemed surprised at the sudden request. " I don't mind but do you think he can handle it, Kakashi ? You know Genjutsu required a lot of chakra control and he was only seven."

He gave her an eyes smile at that. " You'll be surprised at his chakra control skills then. He just mastered Water Skating technique right before you girls appeared. He tested some funny move and got launched into that bush."

Her eyes went wide, mouth opened with an "O", doing an imitation of a goldfish. That was... impressive. Water skating was a hard task even for someone with good chakra control like her. She guest she could give it a try and accept Kakashi's request. Anko jumped in asking if he could train him too. Saying she needed a boy toy now and then to relieve her stress. Kakashi was not sure about his decision but... he could let Anko train Naruto now and then. She could choose what to teach the boy but avoid anything... sexual related. The Sandaime will have his head if the boy became the second coming of Jiraiya. Kurenai agreed to that and warned Anko too.

" You guys are no fun at all." Anko puffed her face in fake anger. They laughed a little at that.

" Nii-san, I'm back."

Naruto ran into the training ground, wearing fresh clothes now. Kakashi decided to have Kurenai train him in Genjutsu She accepted saying she has no work today. Anko said she will get some refreshment then leaped away. Kakashi sat on the bench while Kurenai was giving Naruto the basic about Genjutsu. He wanted to read his Icha Icha so much but didn't dare to.

" That was the basis of Genjutsu. There are other type Genjutsu that required direct eyes contact like the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan, they could make you see anything, any memories so be careful. These jutsu that required eyesight are called Doujutsu. It didn't have to be strictly Genjutsu. The Hyuuga clan's Byakugan let them see chakra flow, three hundreds and sixty field of vision and through solid objects. Back to Genjutsu, the more intelligent you are, the more good you are at making a realistic genjutsu. The details are important. You must made the target feel all the senses in order to fool their mind. If put enough power in a Genjutsu, you could render a target unconscious from the shock. My goal is to create a Genjutsu that strong enough to fool the brain into believing it was dead, thus making the target dead in reality."

Naruto carefully took in the lesson by heart. He didn't know Genjutsu could be this scary. Such a useful techniques yet so few could make use of it. The best is he didn't need to make direct eye contact to apply it. So a massive Genjutsu was possible. It would definitely become useful when fighting with an army.

" Is it possible to perform Genjutsu using sound or musical instruments ?"

Kurenai thought for a few seconds before answering " Yes it is but I haven't met anyone capable of that. If you do met someone like that, disable them right away."

Naruto nodded, he was thinking about that too. He was fairly good with a transverse flute. If he could buy one that is...

" Now this is how you dispel a Genjutsu. The jutsu is Kai (Dispel) with a Ram seal." Kurenai made an example. " The hand seal actually helped you channelled a strong wave of chakra through your body to disrupt the chakra flow of the caster. One with high chakra control could simply adjust their flow to dispel it. An unaffected ninja could channelled his chakra into an ally to shake them out of a Genjutsu too. Why don't you give it a try ?"

Naruto started doing it right away. He channeled his chakra getting them ready to burst out, disrupting any genjutsu. He did it without a hand seal.

" Kai !"

A wave of purple chakra suddenly hit everyone in the training ground. The wall of chakra kept on spreading covered the southern district of Konoha then stopped near the Gate. Birds and animals reacted to the chakra and went wild. One particular Snake Mistress did a spit take while drinking from her paper cup. One kitty went out of control, making the Genin holding it let go in fright.

" Umm did I do it right ?" Naruto asked in confusion. Two older ninjas looked at the boy with deadpan face. Their back hair were all standing up.

" Maybe you should tone it down a bit next time." Kurenai said to him. Still feeling light headed about that Chakra Burst earlier. " Like around ten percent of it."

" I better go and check. ANBUs gonna get hear any seconds now to investigate." Kakashi stood up from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the Training Ground.

" Okay ?" Naruto answered in confusion.

She then decided to teach Naruto the appropriate amount of Chakra to use a technique, after that overkilled with a simple Kai ... He listened and decided to use ten percent of the previous amount then adjust them accordingly. The next Kai he performed covered the whole training ground. The next one about ten meters. Then he started getting the hang of it. He could control the range now. When Kurenai asked him if he was tired or not. He said he didn't feel any chakra exhaustion at all.

" Okay next I will teach you a simple Genjutsu. The hand seals are Rat, Ox and Snake . " She pointed at a dummy not far away. " Now I want you to apply another image to that dummy over there. Make it disappears or anything you like. Try to make it real with all views available. Set the effective range about thirty meters."

Naruto turned to the dummy, he ran the image he wanted other people to see it his mind, the aspects, the smell, vision and sound of every corner. Then he performed the hand seals. When it was done, replaced the dummy was a... sleeping white tiger. He could see the beast's body moving, the tail twitching now and then, the sound of it snore seems real enough. Kurenai was surprised one more time.

" Wow, that was very good. If I didn't tell you to do it. I would have think we have a tiger right here in the training ground." Kurenai praised him then silently screamed _" Oh my god he was seven and he made an animated illusion. If Kakashi didn't adopt him then I WOULD !"_

" Could you made the tiger move around ?"

" I don't know how." Naruto touched his whiskers.

" Just apply another illusion over it. Think about what he would do, would react in every details. Keep the dummy invisible though."

The boy nodded and performed the hand seals again. The white tiger woke up, stretching it's body then walked over to them. It got near Kurenai and pushing it's head against her, purring nicely. Kurenai was speechless, she could feel the soft fur, the smell and the sound the illusion was giving. They were so real. She ran her fingers through the beast's mane, a shiver ran through her spine. If he could make such a simple Genjutsu so real then she could not imagine what he could do with the Narukami no Jutsu (Vision of Hell Technique).

" Okay stop, make it sit down." Kurenai said while the tiger keep pushing it's body against her like a cat wanting it's pet time. Then it stop, laid down on the ground obediently, like a domestic cat.

" That was the best Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu I've ever witness." (Demonic Illusion: Delusional Image Technique)

" Thank you, Yuuhi-neesan." The boy was pleased to hear that from a Genjutsu specialist. Plus a beautiful one no less.

" The next one is an original of mine. The hand seals are Tiger, Boar, Tiger, Horse and Ox. This jutsu gives your enemy the image of your body dissipates into your choice of object then consumed them, stunning them for a few seconds if they are not prepared. Enough to deliver a quick kill or escape. My version is Magen: Hanabira Hishou no Jutsu. You could use it or make your own." (Demonic Illusion: Flight of the Petals technique)

Naruto stood there, tapping his chin lightly, then his forehead, shook his head for a few times. He was trying to get an image to come with it. After five minutes, he couldn't still come up with an image. Kurenai already sat down on a bench, sitting cross-legged, her chin resting on one hand taking in the image of a very frustrated boy. She couldn't blame him, she remembered spending two hours strange to come up with the flower petals image. The image symbolize the user so it's fine to dwell into it.

" What made him thinking so hard ?" Kakashi came back along with Anko, carrying a pack of food and drinks.

" He's thinking of his own symbol. Just leave him be." Kurenai accepted the food and drink from Anko. " Problem with the ANBU ?"

" Yeah, gotta go meet the Hokage with them. The southern district was freaked out because of that purple chakra wave."

" I was freaked out too. Didn't think the kid have it with him." Anko said taking sip from her lemonade bottle. " I want him more and more now."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the statement.

" Yeah I agree. The boy was a genius with many talents. See that tiger over there. His first genjutsu ever and it is perfect."

Kakashi and Anko looked at the sleeping white tiger then looked back at the boy, who was pulling his hair in frustration at the moment, they gave out a hum then continued with their meal.

" I got it ! This will be my symbol." Naruto stood up performed a series of hand seals.

A gust of wind came suddenly, then Naruto's body dissipates into many bright red colour object then scattered. She took one of them and realized what it was he had chosen. They were red maple leaves. The colour was the same red that adorned the boy's head. Then the leaves faded away in red smoke and surrounded the three of them. They only see red, crimson red. Everything suddenly disappeared after that.

" I called it Magen: Shinku Yurei no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: Crimson Ghost Technique)

Naruto said from behind the older ninjas. They weren't surprised but... impressed by his talent. How could one create his own jutsu so fast just like that. That needed the the mind of a sage, an elder to make all the possible details. Everything they just saw,felt and smelled were so real. The wind that blew against them, the smell of the autumn leaf, the feeling they got when the leaves touched them and finally, the air itself felt like Autumn was already here instead of summer.

" Naruto I will give you the last jutsu for this week. But before I do, I forbid you to use it on a teammates or allies unless it was REALLY necessary. It is called Magen: Narukami no Jutsu. It will show the target their greatest fear, their worst nightmare and what they afraid the most. Due to the potent level of your Genjutsu, It could easily break a person and made them go insane. Can you promise me that ?"

Kurenai said with so much seriousness in her voice. Naruto could understand what she meant. If such a dangerous technique exists. He had to be careful with using it. A damage to the body could be fixed easily, but a damage done to the mind could never be healed. He clenched his jaw and nodded solemnly. Though he didn't voiced his oath, Kurenai could see the grim looked he had and agreed that the boy get that she meant. She showed him the hand seals then asked him to practice these Genjutsu in the next week (except the Narukami one). Try to reduce the hand seals or do them seallessly if possible. He promised her and thanks her for the lessons. They gave him some lunch and have some rest. He gladly accepted the meal... they were dangos. Not his favourite but not bad at the same time.

_" Now this smell familiar... "_ He turned to the tan coat woman sniffing. _" Ah I see now. Must be her favourite then."_

* * *

_**After 30 minutes napping ...**_

" Now we will start your Taijutsu training. Anko will test your form and reflexes then I will decide on what to train you."

" Don't be shy now. Come at me with everything you got." Anko said provokingly, licking her lips in a seductive way. " Nee-chan gonna take _real good_ care of you."

Naruto felt a shiver run along his spine at her words. She was there right in front if him then the next moment, she disappeared. His instinct made him reacted, he crouched on the ground, kicking his foot behind only to get caught in the ankle by Anko.

" Oohhh good reflex. Did you keep up with my speed, or was it your instinct ?"

He scowled then twisted his body, swinging his other leg at the hand she used to hold onto his ankle. She let him go. He rolled away then jumped back on his feet. She definitely toying with him. She got a good reason for that too. If a play she wanted, he would give it to her. He let out a deep breath then adjust his stance. His feet positioned in a same line, matching his shoulders, his hands relaxed beside his hips. The older ninja was unfamiliar with the stance, it was full of openings, asking to be attacked. Anko smirked playfully, the boy was practically inviting her. Who was her to decline ?

Anko moved in fast speed, she appeared as a blur to untrained human eyes now but visible to Kakashi and Kurenai. After a few jumps, she appeared behind him to perform a chop on his unguarded back. But before she could hit him, he moved sideways, catching her wrist in the process. Then she felt him twisting her wrist, using the her momentum as power and leverage. To avoid a dislocating bone or even breaking, she threw herself in his throw and landed a good five meters away from him. When she looked back, the boy still stayed where he was. Still full of opening, inviting her once more.

" Well played gaki, where did you learn that stance ? She asked nursing her wrist gently.

" ... I don't remember. I just knew it." He said with a blank face.

Anko's blood was practically boiling with excitement now. Not many thing surprised her. Yet a seven years old boy just did. The boy was a genius. Something urged her that she needed to be a part of his life. He would be great, she just knew it. Being one of the few that contribute to that greatness made her body shaking in anticipation. He would become strong, even stronger than that fucking bastard of a sensei that used her. Maybe he could defeat him in the future.

Anko licked her lips unconsciously at the thought, her eyes shine dangerously now. Naruto felt the killing intents leaked out from the kunoichi and involuntarily took a step back. That triggered the signal she was waiting. She lunged at him, making quick and precise strikes. Naruto tried to dodge, his body twisting to avoid the oncoming strike. She was aiming at the nerves around his body, trying to incapacitate him. The different of strength and speed between them was so large that he couldn't afford to counterattack. She was not serious yet but this much of power reminded him how weak his body was then. Then he was struck in the shoulder paralysed his right hand as a result. Anko didn't stop, she continued the assaults. A moment later, he laid on the ground, his whole body felt numb and unable to move. He was panting fast and hard.

_" Dang she's fast and strong. She struck like a snake. Her aim was scary."_ He thought back to the fight. Trying to remember the stance and moves Anko had use against him.

" You did good gaki. I didn't use my full strength but that was still impressive. Not even a Genin can stand against me that long." Anko said, bending forward look at him. She then sat down on the ground and put his head on her laps. " Here as a reward. You can use neechan's lap anytime you want."

" ... Really ?"

" Yup." She chirped happily.

" Okay, neechan." He grinned widely showing his full fangs.

" You lacked strength and speed Naruto. That could be fix with times and training. You have a good defensive stance there. Any other stance you know ?" Kakashi walked over to them, Kurenai in tow.

" Hmm... three or four offensive stances I think. And a mixed one. Don't know where they come from. I just knew." Naruto lied while smiling contently on Anko's soft and warm lap. Heaven helps him, this felt so good. Especially after a beat-down like that. The way she pet his hair, scratching his cheeks and chin... he felt in bliss.

" I see. " Kakashi said them smirked as his brother melted in Anko's laps like a cat being petted.

" Well here's your training schedule for the next week. You will start the day at six, run three laps around Konoha, then go here and performed some strength exercises, thirty times each kind. Chakra control lesson will be combined with studying about various techniques like planning traps, info gathering, herbs..." kakashi stopped for a moment then continued " I will ask Akane-san and Himiko-sama for some notes regarding herbs and medicine. You have one hour of lunch break then we will resume training with Genjutsu. After that is sparring matches with me or Anko till four-thirty in the afternoon. The rest of the day is yours. I recommend practising Fuinjutsu yourself then show me the result. I might not be a master but I have basic knowledge of them. Be careful with explosive tags though. Don't do them without supervising."

Naruto nodded, he agreed with the schedule.

" We will see how things change after one week, I might get my own Genin team. If they pass the test that is. I won't be have much time for you so Anko might replaced now and then. Okay ?"

Naruto didn't seem to react anymore. The boy had fallen asleep on Anko's lap, giving out low purring noise. The adults smiled at the innocent display. Anko picked him up in her arms, they decided that was enough for his first day. Together they walked out of the training ground. But smokes started flooding the ground alerted them. They quickly performed a triangle formation, back-to-back ready to defend the boy from any attacker.

" Women scream for me !" A tall figured wearing a red haori appeared from the smoke.

" Men cheer for me!" He made some weird kabuki stances accompanied by music and sound... Where do they come from ?

" For I am here ! The man that kept on pursuing the true love of his life despite suffering hundreds of rejection. " He threw his long silver hair in the air dramatically then turned around facing them. Revealing a green short kimono with matching pants under his red haori. He was wearing a hitai-ate on his forehead, bearing the kanji for Oil.

" I am Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin, the Great Toad Sage of mount Myouboku !" He finished the dance with an ouuu in the background, posing in another weird kabuki stance.

* Insert wind blowing sound here ...

" Dang youngsters these days have no respect for elders." He mumbled standing straight and proper now.

" With all due respect Jiraiya-sama, the only thing women scream for you is promises of murder and torture." Kurenai deadpanned, hand crossed on her chest eyes twitching dangerously.

Kakashi suddenly appeared before the Sannin, he took out a book then showed it to him in both hands. " Please sign my book Jiraiya-sama. I always love your works."

" Oh ha ha, at least little Kakashi here still have some respect for me." He signed the book. Ignoring the dead glare that the raven haired kunoichi was giving him and Kakashi.

" What is going on, Anko-neechan ?" Naruto woke up because of the noises and a strong oily smell. Anko put him down on the ground, he stretched his hands and body then looked around. Noticing the strange man. " Who is he ?"

" Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage." Answered Anko.

" The Yondaime's sensei and one of the Three Legendary Ninja of Konoha." Replied Kakashi.

" A pervert." Kurenai hissed.

" Hey I'm not a pervert." The long white hair man protested the puffed his chest out and declared loudly. " I'm a super pervert !"

" ... So you're an Ero-sennin." Said the boy with a blank face (Pervert Sage)

" GAH ! Don't call me that, brat !" Jiraiya screamed in frustration. He then calmed down and turned to Kakashi. " Alright Kakashi, take me to the boy. I heard from sensei about what happened. I will check the seal immediately."

" ... This is Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi pointed his index finger towards boy beside Anko.

Jiraiya looked at the boy. Crimson hair, straight and fell down neatly. Violet eyes with big pupils. No no this is wrong, the boy was messing with him. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. Not believing this is Uzumaki Naruto. The last time he saw the boy he had bright yellow, wild hair and blue eyes. Just like his father. This boy looked just like ...

" He had some changes after that _accident_. This is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and the rightful heir of the Uzumaki clan."

Jiraiya rubbed his temple after hearing what Kakashi said. Complete appearance change and memory lost. Looking at him right now, he was not the image of Minato anymore. The boy is a full blooded Uzumaki now. None of Minato's legacy could be found anymore. Giving out a long sigh Jiraiya asked the boy to come and let him check his stomach. The boy looked at Kakashi then moved to him when the Jounin nodded. Jiraiya sat on one knee, inspecting the seal on the boy's stomach. The seal was fine, he concluded. But something was strange. There was suppose to be two sources of chakra in here. One belong to the boy, another belong to the Kyuubi. Yet he only found one source. He grimaced at the thought the boy's body was taken by the Kyuubi. But quickly push the thought away as he looked at the boy's eyes. They are full of wonder and uncertainty.

" Kakashi, activate your Sharingan and tell me the boy's chakra colour."

Kakashi obeyed, lifted his hitai-ate and ran a full check on Naruto using his Sharingan. What he saw make him sputtered

" It's... p-purple ?"

" Just as I thought. " Jiraiya looked older than he appeared. He let Naruto pulled down his shirt, covering his stomach again. " The Kyuubi must have fused it's chakra with the boy to save him from dying. It must have resonated with his mother's lineage and gave him his new look. Plus powerful chakra. How was good was his skills ? Did you started training him yet ?"

The three young ninjas looked at each other then nodded and started giving him their reports. The boy has perfect chakra control, even rivalled Tsunade of the Sannin herself. He was calm, kindhearted and despite betrayal. Genjutsu created by him are almost realism. He had good Taijutsu basic and knowledges. All he lacks is physical strength, stamina and speed. They also mention letting him practice Fuinjutsu himself since they believe the boy can handle it with care. At this Jiraiya perked up, he could train the boy for a week before he left to check on his network again.

" So boy, do you want the great Jiraiya-sama to train you in Fuinjutsu ?" Said the Toad Sage, sitting in front of the red haired now.

" You would ? "

" Yeah, not for long, a week at most but I'm sure it's enough to cover the basic. But it's not free. You had to do something for me in the future in exchange for this temporary apprenticeship. " He gave the boy a perverted smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to play along " What is it that you want ?"

" I want to see beautiful woman! To help with my research and writing !" He declared in a proud voice. Kurenai was cracking her knuckles in the background.

" I can do that now if you want." Naruto beamed at him, full of confident.

" Oh you can ?! Show me then brat. But disappoint me and the deal is off !" Jiraiya stood up, puffing his chest, crossing his arms threateningly.

Naruto stepped away from him then turned to look at Kurenai and Anko. He clapped his hands together in front of his face.

" Please don't hate me for this. Kurenai-sensei, Anko-neesan." He pleaded then turned back facing the tall Sannin. He took in a deep breath then shouted.

" Witness the greatest henge no jutsu ever created !" He made the hand seals for the henge then screamed out loud. " OIROKE NO JUTSU !" (Sexy Technique)

Smoke exploded where he stood. Once it dispersed a figure appears. Stepping out of the smoke was a tall woman wearing a white open shirt, barely cover anything at all. Her curvy figure would make any woman jealous. The shape of her breasts would make any men drool at the sight of them, not to mention barely covered. Her smooth, well shaped and bare legs begging to be touched. Her long, silky red hair draped over her shoulder, hugging her oval face and her sharp chin, cute whiskers and violet eyes. She reminded them so much of the late Uzumaki Kushina albeit much more beautiful and... sexier.

" Jiraiya-sama, don't stare too much." The girl hugged her body shyly, a tint of red could be seen on her cheeks " You'll make a girl blush."

Kakashi shot backward, blood flew out of his nose knocking him out instantly. Seeing an erotic image of his sensei's wife was just too much to bear. Anko was shocked but quickly recovered then made a wolf whistle. Kurenai just stood where she was, mouth gaping with eyes opened wide. Jiraiya was standing still with a straight face... except the blood dripping down from his nose was a dead give away. Then his body suddenly set aflame, he screamed and... started crying.

" Oh god I am so proud Naruto! You are the best ! That was the most powerful jutsu I've ever seen. The curves, the body, the skin, the voice ! Even the clothes. Who would ever thought that a piece of shirt could be that sexy, more than a naked body! Hell, I like this kid. Ha ha ha !"

Thinking it was enough, Naruto dispelled the henge. Jiraiya pouted but became happy again immediately. He said that they would start the training tomorrow after he finished his regular training. For one week that is. Jiraiya then left to report back to the Hokage, saying goodbye to the group before shunshin-ed away. Naruto walked back to his senseis. Kakashi was still knocked out muttering things like sorry, sensei and wife. Anko just smirked playfully, Kurenai gave him a lesson about woman pride, respect and warned him not to use that technique unless really necessary.

After ten minutes of scolding with Naruto performing a seisha feeling guilty, she finally calmed down. Kakashi was awake then. Before they realized it, the night already came. Anko suggested having dinner together. They decided to visit the Red Charcoal, Naruto could start his work right after then. Which lead to another incident and another cry fest. But that is a story for another day ...

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh my what have I done with this chapter. It's kinda long ... I hope you guys don't mind that. ;) So Naruto no longer has chakra control problem not only because of his adult mind, but also having his chakra mixed with the Kyuubi. Erasing main problem with his chakra control ability. If someone noticed, that would also explained why he was so good at Genjutsu. Foxes (or Kitsune) are master of illusions and deception. So their chakra are perfect for Genjutsu. Oh and that style Naruto used when sparring with Anko is Aikido. All his other style required a trained body to perform so he could not show them yet. I hope Jiraiya's introduction was good. I did a lot of research to made it up. And about that Oiroke no jutsu. I got a half-naked fetish :V They are much more attractive than just plain naked body.

NEXT TIME ! ... No spoiler this time... I slept two hours last night just to write all this (drunk)

Chapter 6 - Hana to Inu to Kitsune (Flower, Dog and Fox)

.

.


	7. C6 - Hana to Inu to Kitsune

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note: _Hello beautiful girls and boys, the theme for this chapter will be the famous ost Umi no Mieru Machi - The Town Overlooking The Ocean from the movie Kiki's Delivery Service composed by Joe Hisaishi. Piano arranged by Makiko Hirohashi. Look it up in youtube with key words " Umi no Mieru Machi Relaxing Piano ". Like if you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Hana to Inu to Kitsune (Flower, Dog and Fox)**

_**Konohagakure Academy, time skipped one week after Jiraiya returned to Konoha ...**_

" So after this period, your summer vacation will begins. Remember, don't forget to do your homework or neglect your training. " The dull pink haired Chuunin instructor, Haruno Kizashi said in low tone. " Constant vigilance is a ninja's best friend. Now class is... dismissed."

The kids in the classroom started yelling and rushed out of the door. Some stayed behind to meet their friends then went out in group. All but one exception, the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke. The kid made Kizashi felt wrong. He has no social interaction even though his scores are perfect, from written exams to physical tests and having his own fanclub at the age of seven. The child was like a living doll. As much as he could see, all Sasuke did was eat, training and sleep. He was very worried when his little daughter became a member of the Prince Sasuke fanclub. That all changed a week ago, she came home asking her parents what it's meant to be a ninja and said she wanted to become a proper one.

Well, no words could describe how surprised he and Mebuki was. Their little princess, a timid girl who always felt conscious of her forehead, not wanting to act unlady like, asked them to train her to become a ninja. They asked her why she suddenly change her goal in life, she didn't answer. Saying she made a promise not to speak. But she did mentioning an older boy, a very mature one at that.

As parents, that did not sit well with him and his wife. The change was welcoming but they didn't know the reasons. They are determined to find out about this boy and his intention with their daughter. Their daughter did say that she will meet him today at the playground. He decided to spy on them later and intervene if necessary.

_" I'm gonna wring the bastard's neck if he put a finger on my little flower." _Thought one angry father._ " Oops better get going now or I'll lose her trail." _

Kizashi shunshin-ed to the rooftop, searching for his daughter's pink hair. He soon noticed her walking with another blond head, the Yamanaka girl. His daughter has changed a lot during the last week. She was no longer conscious about her forehead and ready to defend it. She even used a red ribbon given by the Yamanaka girl to tie up her hair, not letting her bang covered her forehead anymore. Her physical scores in the academy went up dramatically. She no longer swooned over the Uchiha boy, saying him being cold, unsocial and ignorant. He still remember what she said back then ...

_" I prefer an older brother type. Being strict yet kind and funny at the same time."_

Good reference really... He hoped the boy she met was the same type of person that she described. He would make a good role model for her. She took her training seriously, woke up early to join him in his morning practice, ate a full meal instead of just vegetables, held back her tears when she got hurt during training or at school.

At first he and Mebuki were afraid that she was pushing herself too hard. But when he saw that she still kept her relationship with her friends and enjoying it, he knew she was not training desperately. Just simply wanting to improve herself like any other ninja.

Sakura soon said goodbye to her blond friend then heading to the playground alone. Kizashi casted a Genjutsu on himself and quietly followed her. Upon entering the playground they saw two boy in there. Two identical boy. Twins ? He thought but quickly discarded it. Must be bunshin (clones). Two of them were sitting on the grass, a set of Go lay between them. The clones were playing chess with each other ? Normal bunshin cannot do that, only Kage Bunshin could (Shadow Clones). But how is that possible? The boy looked young, just around Sakura's age. Then Sakura ran over to them, hand waving with a bright smile.

* * *

_**With Haruno Sakura...**_

When she entered the playground, Kitsune was already waiting for her. He was playing chess with his bunshin. She ran over to him, waving her hand.

" Kitsune-san ! I have arrived."

" Oh Sakura-chan. Right on time." One looked up and greeted her, the other one still looking at the chess board. Trying to break out the tactics. " Okay let's stop, she's here."

The other Naruto grumbled then dispel the henge, the chessboard returned to it original shape. A big rock with several sets of smaller rocks above it. Sakura was amazed. It was a small feat but to performed many henges at a time like that required really good chakra control. Two Naruto stood up, dusting their black pants then looked at her.

" Alright, Sakura-chan. What is your answer ?" The one of the left asked " Will you walk the path of lie with me ?"

" Can you endure the shame, the helplessness you needed to show ?" The one on her right continued.

" Can you walk in the shadow, strike in the dark and leave before the light can reach ?" Said the left one once again with his right hand reached out to her.

" Can you dirty your hands without regret, to protect what is dear to you?" The right one opened his hand to her too. Then together, in unison, they asked.

" Answer me Haruno Sakura, walk the path of deception with me and there will be no lies between us, or go back to your way of light with others. Now choose."

Sakura was speechless and stunned. That speech of his was... so cool ! Like a villain... she meant a hero... okay a villain. They are much cooler than heroes anyway. Her inner went wild and was in full fangirl mode now. He looked so determined and serious. Despite they were both children, Sakura knew that if it's him, he would make it. They would become strong, his ideal would be realized. There would be no lies between them. They would be together, comrade-in-arms and protect their families with all they got.

" I will walk this path with you, Kitsune. So lead the way ! Shannaro !" Sakura said out loud putting her fist up with her signature word.

The two Naruto grinned widely, the one on the right nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Okay let's take you to meet Oyabun (the boss in yakuza term). We are Kage bunshin so once we dispelled, our memories will be his." The now confirmed Kage Bunshin said. " So you want to be carried in bridal style or piggy back ?"

Sakura was surprised to know that Naruto was capable of creating Kage Bunshin. But she quickly got out of her stunned state them jumped on the boy, hugging his neck asking to be carried bridal style. The bunshin smiled then lifted her off the ground. They leaped into the sky, the boy did the roof jumping skillfully closing the distance between them and Training Ground Six quickly.

Meanwhile Sakura was captivated by the sight she was seeing. The village looked so beautiful from above. So peaceful and calm. And the boy who was carrying her decided to become strong to protect this peace. She would too. She couldn't wait the day she become as strong as him, to stand beside him as an equal. Protecting their home together.

_" This is not just a childish crush I'm feeling."_

**_" No duh. This guy is totally worth dying for."_**

_" Quiet, Inner. You're not helping me."_

**_" Right right. Keep playing the little sister role though. We both enjoyed it, so did he."_**

_" You don't say ?"_

She rested her head against his warm chest. His body heat leaked right through the thin black cloth, making her feel comfortable, protected. She smiled contently. Soon they reached the Southern District of the village and entered Training Ground Six. There were a lot of people there. Upon taking a closer look, she recognized that they were all Kage Bunshin. Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Around twenties of them in total. They worked in group of five, one was practicing Taijutsu in a pond above the water surface, wearing nothing but their underwear.

_**" GAH HOTTIES !" **_Screamed her Inner.

The second group was gathering around a stone table, scrolls, brushes and ink tray scattered around. The third one was practicing shuriken and senbon throwing. The fourth gathered in a circle, taking turns performed Genjutsu on each other. The last group only have two bunshin, they were laying under the shade of tree reading books. The bunshin that carried her here took her hand and lead her away. She looked forward to see a group of people sitting on the benches near the pool, talking. She recognized none except for Naruto and... The Sandaime Hokage ?!

" Oyabun, she has arrived. I'll take my leave then." The bunshin reported then dispelled himself.

Memory flashed through Naruto's mind. He stood up from his seat to greet Sakura, smiling brightly.

" Sakura-chan. I'm so glad that you accepted. You have no idea how long it take me to create that ridiculous speech." He said scratching his whiskers, feeling embarrassing.

" No I love it. Very kitsune like." She said giving him her mischievous smile.

" Oh yes you know your thing, Sakura-chan." He then walked behind her pushing her forward towards the group of adult watching them. " Let me introduce you to my senseis."

" Hatake Kakashi, Jounin sensei without a team."

" Yo ~" Kakashi greet her with his fake salute.

" Mitarashi Anko, the sexy Snake Mistress of Konoha, Toukubetsu Jounin."

" Aw Naruto-chan, you tease." The dark purple hair woman smiled seductively.

" Yuuhi Kurenai, the oncoming Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Chuunin."

" Hello, nice to meet you." God she was beautiful, Sakura sure felt jealous and defeated at her beauty.

" Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin, The Toad Sage also known as Ero-Sennin."

" Hey ! I resent that ! Don't listen to him Ojou-chan, I'm the manliest man you ever met !" Screamed the tall white haired Sannin.

" And the Sandaime Hokage of our village, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

" Hello child, It is nice to know that Naruto here had friend his age" Hiruzen gave them his grandfather smile. " I was afraid that that he would become dull from hanging out with us adult too much."

" My name is Haruno Sakura, a friend of Naruto-kun. But I called him Kitsune since we both like that name. It's an honor to meet you all."

The adult nodded contently at her politeness.

" Now then Naruto, why had you bring her here today ? Surely it's not a formal introduction. Isn't it a bit too soon for your age ?" Hiruzen teased the young child. His face went red a bit at that.

" Jii-sama, don't tease me. I was being serious here." He scratched his hair then standing straight, looking at his senseis with serious eyes. " I would like to have her train with me. It would be good to have you all train her too. But I wouldn't push my luck. I could train her myself."

" May I ask why ? Why her but not somebody else ? We got better teammates for you." Asked Kakashi, resting his chin on his hands now. Looking serious.

" I don't need a teammates. Not yet anyway. I needed a friend, a trusted friend. Someone whom I can trust and expected the same amount of trust from me." He paused a little before continued. " I think she known what's its like to be weak, being alone. She... We understood each other. We wanted to change ourselves for the better. Become strong in order to protect our loved ones, our home, our village. But we wanted to do it in the dark. Not wanting to gather unnecessary attention to us."

The whole training ground was quiet then. Even the bunshins has stopped training to listen in the conversation. The adults were taking in each and every word he said, reading his body language, sensing if there were any lie behind them. As far as they seen, he seems truthful and honest enough. But...

" A good and noble reason, Naruto-kun. But we cannot decide that for her. Only her parents can allow something like that. Speaking of which... What say you, Haruno-san ?" The Sandaime smiled knowingly, he always loved drama. One of a few reason he read Icha Icha series. His students has good taste for drama after all.

Sakura perked up at that. Then a moment later, someone shunshin-ed appeared right next to her. Sakura and Naruto looked at the elder Haruno, his face was calm and nothing else. He bowed to the adults then turned to look at his daughter. She dropped her face in shame. She was found out by her father. So much for being secretive and deceptive. She chided herself.

" You should have told me Sakura."

" I'm sorry Tou-san. But I made a promise." She answered without hesitation although still not dare to look at him in the eyes.

He looked at her form, she was shaking. But it was not because of fear, she was shaking in anger. She had failed her mission. Her father knew. She was angry with herself. Kizashi gave out a long sigh, thinking how fast his little flower has grown without him knowing.

He turned to the red haired boy next to her. Taking in his features and clothes. Their eyes met, his eyes didn't flinched not even once. The way he looked at him didn't have any aggressiveness or challenging in it. His eyes looked determined and strong. He knew he did wrong, making his daughter lied to him, but he damn sure didn't regret it. What a brat.

" Uzumaki Naruto-kun ?" He called to him.

" Yes sir ?" The boy answered, looking up at him.

" What you said at the playground. Did you really mean it ?"

" Every word I said, sir. I may have been dramatic about it but I meant it. Truly." He answered with absolute conviction.

Kizashi took a deep breath. It's not like he could help it anyway. The boy seemed decent enough. And Kami this isn't a marriage meeting !

" You may train with him during this Summer Vacation, Sakura." His daughter seemed surprised at that, she looked up at him beaming. " But ! After you go back to Academy, you will train with me everyday in the morning like usual. You can train with him at night."

" I will give no curfew since I trust your senseis. But make sure to take her home before twelve. She needed her sleep and rest." He reminded Naruto.

" Of course, sir."

" Stop with this Sir thing. It made me feel old..." He rubbed his temple. Then walked away " I gotta tell your mother Sakura so be prepared. "

" Of course, Kizashi-san." Naruto bowed to him.

" Thank you, Tou-san." Sakura followed Naruto's example and bowed too.

_**" YES ! We got to train with the hottie. Tou-sama rocks ! Shannaro !"**_

After that they got teased endlessly by Naruto's senseis. Jiraiya was writing in his note furiously saying things like good material for his future books and a great series. He then got threatened that if he released any book involving children, she would cast a Genjutsu so strong that every time he peep at women they would be replaced by fifty years old ladies. He didn't try to test if she could actually do that jutsu or not.

Since Kurenai started training Naruto in Genjutsu, they both improved dramatically. She learned a lot of images and advanced control techniques from him. While he learned more about Genjutsu from her. They had a good relationship and wished to keep it. The same applied for Anko, his strange style of fighting intrigued her. They helped each other and both improved from that. Kakashi learned different ways to use a jutsu. Now he was practicing Jutsu mastery himself, not wanting to fall behind while his classmates improved themselves.

The Sandaime looked at the sight before him and nodded contently. Naruto had make friend and a family. He hoped that the boy will grown up into a fine man, surrounded by love and righteousness. Then he silently wished his parents could see this. They would be proud of the boy.

They said goodbye to Jiraiya a few hours later. The Sannin had to go back traveling to gather more materials. He promised to visit Naruto the next time he visit and wished the boy good luck. Not before he silently slipped the boy a copy of Icha Icha Youth Gone Wild. Only to got caught by Kurenai then scolded by Hiruzen. Kakashi had taken Sakura's abilities measure during the training, he would build a proper schedule for her based on it. The night hit and they decided to went home.

" Wanna see the sunset ?" The boy offered.

" If it won't bother you, kitsune."

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin then sent him to go prepare for work. He then carried her up and leaped away, heading to the Hokage monument. He leaped skillfully, the villagers noticed him but never fast enough to know who he was. An ANBU appeared wearing Neko mask jumping along side him, long purple hair waving in the wind. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and a smile, she responded in kind then fell back behind. Upon reaching the edge of the mountain, he jumped forward, sticked his foot onto the wall then launched himself up, repeating the process till he get to the top.

They landed on the Fourth's head, he put her down and sat down on the ground. They watched the red sun descending, slowly, red light draped over the Hidden Village. There were no words spoken, for they were not necessary. After the last light disappeared behind the skyline, he spoke.

" Your father was strong, you know. Definitely not Chuunin level." He said laying on his back to look at the starry night above.

" Mmhm, I noticed when I started training with him. After taking becoming a ninja seriously, I noticed that I didn't actually know much about my parents."

She hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees. Everything Naruto said to her made senses after a few days. Her parents were strong yet they hide those strong from others. From her to protect herself. From their friends in order to not harm them and from others to protect themselves. He had been so right, so smart...

" How you know about it all ?" She asked him.

" About what ?"

" Ninja, lies, betrayal and those psychological stuffs. We are of the same age, aren't we ?" Their eyes met, locking into each other. He didn't dare to break it. Afraid that she might took it as a sight of lie. They promised not to lie to each other.

" A month ago, during the Senbon festival, I suffered a fatal wound in an accident. I woke up two weeks later with no info of who I am or how I look like. To put it plainly, I was reborn one month ago."

She calmly nodded, urged him to continue.

" I spent the next two weeks recovering. During that time, I realized I knew things I shouldn't have known. Feel things I have never experienced. Do stuff I have never done, not even once. Knowledge flooded my mind, Sakura. Knowledges and painful experiences."

He paused then, closing his eyes then turned to look at the night sky above.

" It was because of those memories, I decided to be strong. In order to avoid experience them for real. It's... too much painful to even imagine."

A hand grabbed onto his, squeezing gently. " I understand. Thank you for being honest with me, Kitsune."

" I want you to do something for me Sakura."

" What is it ?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. " Outside of practice, when we are not alone. Please ignore me. Treat me like I don't exist. Like we never met."

" What ?! Why ?" Sakura was surprised to say the least. Why did he want her to do something like that ? " Is it because of me ? I promise I will change, become stronger. Please don't ask me to do something like that."

" No ! It's not your fault. It's me." He assured her, calming her down by holding her shoulder firmly." It's an S rank secret issued by the Sandaime. The villagers are not allowed to talk about it so they abused me and ask their children to do the same. Please do as I say Sakura... It's better than having you hurt me or them hurting you."

" B-but... "

" Sakura. We live a life of lie. We are ninja. But that doesn't mean we would never step out into the light. I will tell you the reason when I enroll in the Academy next year, the Hokage allow it if I am the one who announce it. Then we will step out in the light when we become Genin. So please, trust me on this. But for now, out in the light, don't let anyone know. We can lick our wounds in the dark all we want."

She was shocked, then she started tearing up and cried. He just hold her against his chest, waiting for her to calm down. She sobbed between words, blaming the village for being cruel to him, then blaming him for asking her to be cruel to him. It's not fair he knew. But in the long run, it will benefit them both. She cried for a good twenty minutes before calming down, she then made him promise. A pinky promise. The one to break the promise will have to swallow a thousand needles. They both promised. He promised to tell her the truth next year. She promised to keep the secret between them. One day, they will walk together in the day light.

* * *

_**Next morning, Training Ground Six ...**_

" Don't look down on me, shannaro !"

Screamed a pink hair girl, running after the redhaired boy on the training ground track, he ran away from her fearing for his life. The suppose run around the training ground practice has turned into a pursuit and chase hunting... The sigh made others watching sweatdropped, the clones included. Kakashi had put the gravity seal on her (under Kurenai and Anko's supervising) then having her join him in his stamina and strength training course. Since she was trained by her parents the previous week so her physical strength are some what decent. Despite being a girl, she has strong competition spirit, not wanting being left behind by her friend.

Naruto had asked them to keep quiet about his relationship with the Haruno girl. It was a sad fact but necessary, so they promised. Maybe the boy losing memories was a good thing after all. Who knows what will become of him, growing up fed with resentment and hatred from the villagers. Kakashi mentally shuddered thinking about it. He himself was practicing too. Thanked to Naruto he has created many improvised versions of his Raikiri. From imbued it with projectile weapon to using a metal whip or metal wire. Kurenai and Anko are also getting scarier and scarier too. Kakashi clapped his hand when Sakura jumped onto Naruto's back.

" Alright let's have lu..."

**BOOM !**

A big explosion went off sending waves of dust through the training ground. A few seconds later, the dust settled revealing the source: The stone table where a group of Bunshin was practicing Fuinjutsu. The table was gone, replaced by a crater with the size of ten meters.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU SHITHEADS !?" The real Naruto screamed walking towards the remaining three bunshin with fury. " I told you to kill time by creating new seals. Not KILLING OURSELVES by creating C4 !"

" But Oyabun, it was so tempting." Defended Fuin number one. " We could get all the ingredient from grocery store !"

" Beside it was really effective. We just need a hand size package and BOOM like you just saw." Said Fuin number two

" Number four accidentally channeled some chakra into the wire, detonated the thing." Number three explained.

" Maybe we should replaced them with radios or remote control like the classic way ?" Suggested number two.

" That could work, I'll go get some from Toudou-san." Number one said then leaped away.

" Just... be careful, you got it ?" Naruto said rubbing his temple gently then walked back to his brother.

" Alright Oyabun, we're sorry. We'll clean it up right away."

Having Kage Bunshin was a good help at learning things but a pain at the same time. The first time he used it, he was greedy, created more than eighty bunshin just to experience the worst hangover he ever had after dispelling them. The memory flooded his mind, overwhelmed the brain almost causing a shutdown. He learned his lesson and kept the bunshin from twenties to thirties now. For learning purpose only thought. For combat he could create hundreds without a problem.

Talking about Fuinjutsu, he learned a lot under Jiraiya. Thanked to him, Naruto finally understood the basic of Fuinjutsu and could understand the thing written in the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu books now. Naruto started making his own storage scrolls, explosive tags and creating many other seal, like the C4 earlier. There was some complex, higher Fuinjutsu in the Intermediate book but Kakashi didn't let him read it. Saying he should save it for when he reached Genin. He complained but ultimate agreed. It's bad to learn too many things at a time. A Jack of All Trade is a Jack of Nothing. Mastery is what he needed, not a vast of techniques without knowing how to use them effectively.

Another reason he wanted to master Fuinjutsu was because of Anko. He caught sight of her curse seal once during a wrestling session. She didn't speak but he recognized a curse seal when he saw one. Not the mention the disturbing chakra the seal was emitting. It really got on his nerves.

They had lunch, took an hour of rest, another explosion, he created a few more bunshin. Sakura proved to be another genius at chakra control. She mastered tree climbing and water walking on first try. But she didn't have the monstrous capacity like Naruto so Kurenai have her sticking leaves on her body while studying medicine and herbs, Naruto sitting on the water surface in his briefs. Since Sakura didn't bring any bathsuit. It was warm in Summer so they wanted to make use of it.

Kurenai was ecstatic to have another Genjutsu prodigy as her student. Sakura made her own version of disappearing illusion by the name Magen: Satsui Sakura (Demonic Illusion: Murdering Cherry Blossom). Scary as it sounded, the Genjutsu made the target saw her body dissipates into sakura then started cutting their body with the petals, red colour replacing pink.

Taijutsu session came, Kakashi asked to train Sakura since she already train with her father and they were on the same team once so Kakashi could continue training Sakura in Kenpo. Naruto had another torture session, he meant training, with Anko. Later he was disabled and held down, unable to move. Only to have Anko calling Sakura over to pet him. She happily did, wanting to touch his whiskers since the first time they met.

The last training session was attending a lecture at the Konoha hospital, usually help by Mizuki-san or sometime the Director, Himiko-san, herself. Sakura seemed to take interests in becoming a medic right after her first lesson. She borrowed several books from the hospital to do research on her own. Later in the evening, everyone part ways. Sakura knew about Naruto's part time job at the Red Charcoal and asked to tag along. He was hesitating at first but accepted. Under the condition that she enter before or after him at least ten minutes. Not want to let people know that they are together. That night, Sakura's family had dinner at the restaurant. They are pleased with the service, especially the pianist.

Time went by and Summer ended...

* * *

**Author Note:** Yo. Im sleepy. Imma going to sleep. *collapsed*

**Edited: ** Please check my profile then look at the poll on the top to help me choose a big decision. If no one gave me any opinion. I will picked the Canon route since I love the original Hinata too much :D

Review: Thank you. Im glad you enjoyed the interaction. Look forward to more of them.

Next time: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**Chapter 7 - Hobbies and Stress Relief Methods.**


	8. C7 - Hobby and Stress Relief Methods

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note: _A change of taste this time. I was listening to Nujabes while typing this chapter. The man's music are diamonds. For anyone reading this line, I recommend _**"**__**Prayer****" by nujabes**_. It will suit the slow and casual pace in this chapter. Enjoy folks ~

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hobby and Stress Relief Methods.**

_**Seventh Year After Kyuubi, September.**_

_**Konohagakure Academy ...**_

" On your mark ! SET ! RUN !"

" KYAA run faster Sasuke-kun!"

" He looks so handsome drenched in sweat !" Ewww...

" Don't let Kiba catch you, Sasuke-kun!"

A bunch of excited schoolgirls screamed out loud at the group of boys doing physical test.

" Yeah, run faster..." A pink haired girl said and rolled her eyes.

Her Inner thought was _**" Then trip and paint the ground red with your bloody nose."**_

It had been a month since Summer Vacation ended. She really missed how she could spent the whole day playing with her Kitsune. They trained together, studied together and enjoyed meal together. After the Academy resume it's activity, she still met him every night for training. But they needed to be secretive about it plus the time they had were limited. She gave out a long sigh. He asked her to be normal, like she used to be. Which meant she had to revert back to her old state, her physical score went down intentionally and worst of all: she was back in the fan club. Although she made it clear that she just admired the Prince, not wanting to win his heart. Which made her best friend breathed in relief.

" Penny for your thoughts, Sakura ?." Asked her blond friend, Ino Yamanaka.

" Nothing, just a bit bored." She stretched her legs on the ground then hugged her legs, resting her head on the knees. She whispered softly " I wanna skip class."

Ino didn't hear that due to the girl screaming their lungs out. Oh Kami, she couldn't bear to remember herself being like that. Despite being only seven, that was still sooooo childish! She wished Summer Vacation last all day, she had learned so much from Kitsune and their senseis. She could stay on a water surface as long as she want, the longest was four hours, she had to leave then but felt no serious drain. Her capacity had increased a lot. She could do healing jutsu now, even kage bunshin no jutsu. But she could only make one. More than that would drained her out and made left her feeling light headed.

She wanted to send the bunshin to school then go train with Kitsune. But the adults didn't allow it. Saying it's too dangerous since people will notice them being together. So she sent the bunshin to the hospital, studying. Training Ground Six had been actively used by other Genin groups now. So Naruto had to find another spot to train. Last night he said he had found a spot deep on the North-East part of the village, near Training Ground Forty-Four, also known as Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). He wanted to clear the place out a bit first before taking her there.

Back to her progress, after decided to become a medic nin, she trained real hard. While excel in healing, medic nin are also dangerous due to their knowledge in human anatomy. Which made her realized that how easy it was to kill a person. But that is a thought for the future.. They could use Genjutsu seallessly now. They even pulled a prank on Kakashi, replaced all human figures on his book into male. His reaction was comical to say the least. While Kakashi and her father kept training her in Kenpo. Kitsune was teaching her a new style, Taekwondo, he called it. The style use mainly legs to attack the opponent. It was an offensive style, while Kenpo is a defensive one. She happily learned it.

While he was sweet and all but once he started teaching, he became a devil from hell. The training was straight out torture for her body. But she gritted her teeth and continue. Not wanting to disappoint him nor her family. He even forced her to learn some strange dance moves, saying it's important. Making her moves looked more swift and complex. Then at some point, she realized that she just didn't want to disappoint herself. To reach a limit. She didn't need a limit !

_" Motivation could be a bitch. "_

_**" Language girl."**_

_" ... It's sounded wrong coming from you."_

_**" I have my moment, so do you."**_ Inner chided._** " Anyway, we are being stressed out. Do something about this dam inside your mind. Before it broke."**_

_" What dam ?"_

Then a hand touched her shoulder, shaking it. " Sakura-chan, it's the girl's turn." A brown hair girl said to her.

She turned to the girl who dared disturb her peaceful moment. " Fuck off, I'm busy."

The whole class went quiet. Haruno Sakura just swore ?! She mentally slapped herself.

**_" That dam." _**

* * *

_**Not so far, hiding on a tree ...**_

A ninja, holding a binocular looking down at the school ground below. His eyes trailed on a particular pink head, he read the words on her lips the furrowed his brow at what she just said. The girl was near her limit then, just like Naruto said. They were expecting this at some point, living a double-life is stressful even for an adult. She was very calm to held it for more than a month already.

" What are you doing, Kakashi ?" Neko asked, standing on the branch above him, hands crossed in front of her chest.

" Spying on my cute student." He answered, still looking at his favorite student through the binocular. Gotta say, elementary students has their own charms. The sound of a sword unsheathing could be heard ...

" Wait I'm kidding, Yugao. I'm watching her on Naruto's request." He quickly said not wanting to taste her fury. " He said she is stressed then asked me to watch over her for a few days."

The cat masked ANBU nodded in understanding. " What do you see then ?"

" She's losing it." He said in a deadpan voice. " How about you ? Shouldn't you be with the Hokage all the time ?"

" Not exactly all the time but I'm on guard duty. To the Haruno girl." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at that. " He put her family on the VIP list due to their relationship with Naruto."

" I see. Made sense... Did you hear any news from Anko or Kurenai ?"

Yugao shook her head slowly. It had been a week since his classmates left on a mission on the Hokage's order. Jiraiya found an operating base near Kusagakure, assumed to be Orochimaru's and requested backup. Anko volunteered while Kurenai wished to join to test her skills and to protect her friend. She knew how much Anko resent Orochimaru and would risk her life just to kill him. The Hokage accepted her reasoning then gave the order. A team of three ANBU, one Tokubetsu Jounin and a Chuunin left the following day.

Kakashi wanted to go himself but was not allowed. Hiruzen wanted him to watch over Naruto and Sakura while others were not available. He obeyed though a bit disappointed. He wanted to test his newly acquired Ninjutsus so much. Then Yugao's radio suddenly came to life.

" Neko, find Kakashi and came to my office. _Immediately_." The voice belonged to the Sandaime.

" This is Neko, I got Kakashi. We are heading there. Over."

Both of them nodded then leaped away into the Academy, heading to the Hokage's office. When they stepped inside the room, they noticed that Jiraiya, Anko, Kurenai and a white cloak ANBU were already there. The Sandaime was sitting in his chair with a grim expression.

" Seal this room." He ordered sharply.

Jiraiya performed a couple of hand seals then everything went quiet, no other sound could be hear other than their own breathing.

" This conversation will not leave this room. Jiraiya and his team discovered and wiped out a base belong to Orochimaru. He was not there. They could not found anything pointing to him... But."

Anko breathed out heavily then throw a folder at Kakashi. He took it then looked at the content. They were photos and info Uchiha Sasuke. He flipped through the sheets to see more photos ... of Naruto and Sakura. Everything about them could be found, from time schedules, weight, progression, techniques. They were spied on. Orochimaru had spies inside the village. So close to his brother, enough to get his much information. Then he looked closely at the folder, it was brown colour with some wood veins running through the cover.

" ROOT..." Kakashi said, holding onto the folder with anger.

" Danzo betrayed us, Hokage-sama. He also disobeyed your order of disbanding ROOT." Said the white cloaked ANBU. The usual unemotional voice carried a bit of anger on it.

The Hokage didn't react to the accusation. He just sat there, hid his face behind his hands, letting out a tiring sigh. Danzo, even after all he did, sparing his life, he still refused to change his way. Disobedient is one thing, but betraying the village was unforgivable. He spied on his own people, selling them to a mad man, knowing what kind of experiment Orochimaru would do to them. Anger slowly built up inside Hiruzen. He betrayed him, betrayed Tobirama-sensei and betrayed Konohagakure.

" Tenzo, Neko." The two ANBU stood straight up, awaiting orders." Gather your trusted ANBU, ones with real emotion and prepared an assault on Danzo's residence. The ones that could be ROOT agent are to be sent to T&amp;I immediately. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Jiraiya. All of you will assist me in this attack."

" You aren't going to lead this attack, are you ?" Jiraiya asked about to protest.

" I am the Hokage, Jiraiya. You will obey me." Hiruzen said, his voice full of authority. " On my words, mercy is not allowed. They either surrender themselves or face dead. Danzo must die. Failure is not an option."

They all stood straight and perform a perfect salute. " ROGER !"

" Now go! We will strike at the dead of night. The Yami will be no more."

* * *

_**Back to Sakura ...**_

After saying goodbye to Ino, she took a turn into a dark alley. She put a henge on herself, making herself looked like a female genin with brown hair. She pumped chakra on her legs then leaped into the sky, jumping from houses to houses. No matter how many time she did this, it still amazed her. Just two months ago, she was like the people below. Always looked up, admiring the ninjas that jumped above them, protecting them. Now she was here, looking at them from above, a sense of pride creeped up into her. She smirked playfully.

**_" Getting cocky aren't we ?" _**Inner scolded her. What is wrong with her lately ?

_" Why shouldn't I ? We are so strong now. Can't you see the way people looking at us right now ?"_

**_" ... You should fix this soon, girl. You know that we only stronger compared to those at our age, right ?"_**

Before she could retort. A crimson blur caught up to her, he smiled widely in greeting. Then signalled her to follow him. Sakura ignored Inner and followed the Bunshin. They ran passed one of the gates into Shi no Mori but not entering it. They ran deeper into the outside forest and entered a small clearing with high land. The Bunshin dispelled himself. The real Kitsune then waved at her but not moving from where he lay. She couldn't blame him, what a sweet sight she was seeing now. Laying there under the shade, Naruto was relaxing... with a bunch of foxed all around him. They were sleeping, on his body, snuggled into his neck, armpit and leg. The biggest one with deep orange fur curled up into a ball on his stomach.

" Aww they are so cute." She cooed then walked on tip toe closer to him. Some foxes noticed her and looked up.

" Try and pet them. I'm sure they won't mind." Naruto said then ran his finger through the orange fox sleeping on him.

She looked unsure then decided to trust him. She sat down beside him, the fox moved to make space for her. A tiny yellow one sniffed at her then ran it's body against her hand before flopping onto the grass, four legs up. She snickered then scratching the cub on it's stomach, gently. Soon they were surrounded by foxes, all purring happily... the loudest one was Kitsune.

Foxes are forbidden in Konoha's society after the Kyuubi Attack. The Hokage didn't issue the ban, the villagers just did. Since it reminded them too much of what they had lost. So the only place foxes could be seen are deep in the forest, like this place. Sakura decided to lay down on the grass next to her Kitsune, eyes feeling tired.

" Take a nap. It's a good day." He whispered.

" Mmhmm... It's peaceful." She hummed, feeling her eyes lid getting heavier. When did she become so tired ?

" Drop your henge, my Bunshins will watch and wake us up."

She dispelled her henge, the fox didn't seem surprised. They must have seen through it already. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. The smell of grass invaded her, the fur of the foxes tickled her nose and... the smell of herbs coming from him and her. Then she fell asleep, under the sunset. Naruto smile softly. Great power came with great risk. Arrogance, overconfident, stressed and most of all: Ignorant. Growing up too fast, concentrate at one goal will make people forget where they stand and the people surround them. No matter how much love the people show them, they would treat it as a burden or a distraction. Arrogance. They think that they are stronger than those around them, after all the training they had done. Overconfident. They didn't seek entertainment, thinking it was a waste of time and better go train. Stressed. All they ever think is about themselves, their goal and wouldn't give a damn about others stories. Ignorant.

" Gotta nip this in the bud. "

Said the crimson haired Uzumaki, moving his hand to pet the girl's head softly. Then he too entered the land of dream. Decided that there will be no training today. Just relaxing and... relax.

* * *

_**Time skipped ~**_

Sakura turned her body, hugging the soft and furry thing tighter. The thing struggled in her grip, waking her up. Her hazy mind started working, taking in her surrounding. In her arms was a big orange fox, she was laying on a big piece of black fur inside a... dark cave. She sat up immediately looking around. It was indeed a big dark cave, the source of light was from the lanterns hanging on poles in four corners, a big bon fire crackling in the center. Then she heard the sound of water dripping and running outside, then she smelled the damp and cold air. It was raining, a big rain, almost like a storm.

" You're awake. Here, eat this."

Kitsune appeared behind a red painted byoubu (folding screen) wearing a dark red haori like Jiraiya-sama and his black pants. Then she realized he didn't wear the black T-shirt under it, showing his scarred body. Well no fangirl reaction, she appreciated the sight but seeing it almost everyday during practice just kinda killed the mood.

She caught the pack he threw at her and peeked inside. They were rice rolls. She happily took one out and started eating. When Kitsune first introduce this rice rolls to them, everyone was surprised. Seaweed wrapped the rice with food inside then rolled into pipe shape. It was so delicious, easy to carry and easy to make. The Hokage even asked the recipe for it. Said something about adding it into the Academy course.

" What time is it ?" She asked after realizing she didn't know how long she had sleep.

Naruto took out a pocket watch then looked at it. " Ten before midnight."

" WHAT ?! I slept for six hours ?! I gotta go home." Sakura freaked out almost dropping the food in her lap.

" Nah it's alright. I asked your parents. You have the permission to sleep here tonight." He assured her then walked over to a cabinet, opened it then started browsing for something.

Sakura quirked her eyebrow. They gave her the permission to spend the night with Kitsune. Now that was a surprise. Mother might agree to it, she was fond of the red haired. Dad was another story though. She wonder what made them agree to this. A piece silk flew into her hand, it was soft and thin, sharing her hair colour.

" Remove your shoes, gloves and any accessories. We only need clothes and that. Meet me outside."

" But isn't it raining ?" She asked.

" That's the whole point of it." He gave her a knowing grin then walked away.

Sakura stood up walked out of the soft and warm fur, the foxes moved out of her way before settling back down onto the bed again. She removed her shoes, the ribbon on her head, her gloves. She felt the cold and hard stone floor under her feet. She took a glance around once more. Kitsune seemed to have settled in here. This must be the hideout he found. A good place but needed a bit more warmth. She walked out, as she went the sounds of rain became louder. When she reached the entrance, she could see that it was storming out there. Cold air invaded her body, she shivered. Then she saw him.

Kids like rain, they all used to. The feeling of water touching the skin, cooling it, the cloth sticked to the body giving them a strange yet calm emotion. They felt free, rebellious and satisfied. When they grew up, they couldn't afford the feeling anymore. Getting wet was a problem then because of everything they carried, needed for their busy work. The only times they got drenched in the rain willingly was to hide their tears, needed a good cry. Or that was what the ex-assassin though. Right after he could afford to build a garden of his own. He immediately designed his own clearing. Where he played, danced and took bath with his children, grandchildren under the rain. It has became a family tradition.

So here he was, in a haori with one sleeve outside the cloth, wearing a devil mask with a long red wig, performing his own kabuki dance. Unlike the traditional one, he learned it from a friend of his, at the age of thirty-five, a rebellious dancer who wanted to combine Kabuki with modern dance and martial arts. The result is a powerful dance style with wide steps, high jumps and strong stance.

He took out a fan, swinging as he moved his body in wide steps, jumped high then performed a moon swing arc, landed gracefully in a traditional karate stance. He suddenly retracted his legs, put them together, standing straight up in a military style, hands by sides. He lifted the closed fan in his hand forward, other hand on his hip and started walking in slow, steady steps. The fan suddenly left his hand, flipping circles in the air. He then shooked his heads in circle, making the long red wig behind him swinged along. He jumped up, did a backflip then drop down on the grass in a low crouching stance, right hand held out inviting, other holding onto the opened fan nearing the devil mask he was wearing. He was facing the cave's entrance, looking straight into the pink hair girl.

She was captivated. She went to several Kabuki shows with her parents. None were like him. They were slow and gentle dance. His was powerful, violence and... dominant. She couldn't move her body, still stucked in her own emotion after seeing his dance. Then he slowly turned his right hand and made an inviting signal. She snapped out of her trance, gulping down her nervousness. She walked out into the rain. The heavy drops soon soaked her clothes wet, the piece of pink silk flopped down in her hands.

When she got close to him, he started moving around in Kabuki steps, circling her. His voice sounded husky despite the high pitched tone children possessed.

" Come, Sakura-chan. Show me the dance I have taught you."

She obeyed him, like a mindless doll. Slowly she moved, wrapping the pink silk piece around her shoulders. Unlike his dance style which displayed short steps and quick, powerful moves. He taught her a long steps, slow and gentle style. So she danced, under the rain, feeling the heavy drops massaged her flesh, the cold air freshened her mind. Then he joined her in his own moves. She freaked a bit at the sudden change of moves. Then eventually added her own moves, playing by the tune. Before she known it, they were just playing under the ran, dancing and then eventually fighting each other. But the moves they used were artistic... Was it ? She didn't know anymore.

_" This is strange... Aren't we supposed to train ? This is more like playing around" Sakura thought, a bit confused but still enjoying it._

_**" We are children. You've been forgetting that. He was reminding you, you know. To have fun and enjoy your youth."**_ Inner hummed in her head, her voice felt a bit... relived ?

_" ... I have been an idiot aren't I ?"_

_**" Not a bitch ?"**_

_" That's your word, not mine."_

A chuckle sounded in her head _**" Welcome back, me."**_

She smiled playfully then stepped forward, snatching the mask Kitsune was wearing. Behind the mask, he was smiling wide, showing his sharp and pointy teeth. How she loved those fangs of his. Then they kept on dancing and playing under the rain. Noone but them, not even the sky was watching.

Or so they thought Concealing himself expertly amongst the shadow, a man watched on...

* * *

_**At the same time, Shimura residence...**_

Danzo lived in a traditional mansion with a big garden and koi pond, everything you could see in a daimyo's court. High walls surrounded the place, cutting off any spying or infiltration attempts. ANBUs placed around the house, watching on and protecting. The night was peaceful... It wouldn't be anymore.

An ANBU with blank porcelain mask was guarding from his spot, hidden between the trees. Suddenly a snake strangled his throat, pulling him into the shadow behind. Another ANBU sensed the disturbance, turned his head to look at the spot where his comrade was. He was still there, sitting on the branch watching around, nothing happened it seem. The ANBU turned his head back, just to see a kunai flying towards him, planted deep into his forehead. Kurenai caught the body then silently dragged it back, dropping it into the piles of body they had make. Anko stood beside the pile, a king cobra wrapping her body up to her neck, hissing softly. Anko spotted a sadistic smirk then waved to Kurenai. Her friend shook her head with a knowing smile.

On the other side, two blank masked ANBU stood guard on the road. Then they heard the sound of a whip lashing out. Then their view distorted, rolling around. When it settled down, the last thing they see was their own beheaded body. Kakashi retracted his new iron scale whip. Jiraiya walked out of the shadow, dragging two bodies behind him with his face painted in angry Kabuki style. Then a figure appeared from the shadow, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

" How is the perimeter ?" The Shinobi no Kami voiced his question. (God of Shinobi)

Two figures dropped down in front of him, crouching with their head bowed.

" All secured Hokage-sama." Answered the white cloaked ANBU.

" ... Commence operation Lights Out."

" Yes, Hokage-sama." Neko answered then both of them disappeared.

Hiruzen removed his hat and cloak, showing the Shinobi outfit he wore, a black jumpsuit, an armored hood with two long black straps and a metal plate on his back with the kanji for " Sandaime Hokage" engraved on it. He performed several hand seals then slammed his palm on the ground. The smoke exploded, a very old, feral looking monkey appeared, also wearing a Konoha hitai-ate and tiger skin vest with standard shinobi suit underneath.

" Hiruzen." The monkey acknowledged him with a nod.

" Enma. It's time to fix my mistake." His voice was devoid of feeling.

" Orochimaru ?" The Money King asked, scoffing lightly.

" No... It's Danzo."

"... heh heh... Ha ha ha ! Finally. Do as you wish then, Hiruzen."

Enma transformed into the Adamantine Staff then flew into Hiruzen's hand. The Sandaime then swung the weapon expertly, trying to get the old feeling back into his old bone. After letting out a deep breath, he leaped away at the mansion. At the same time, all the ANBU force rushed into the mansion, leaped pass the high wall. All the servants screamed in terror just to get knocked out by the ANBUs. The other ROOTs inside the house tried to defend themselves but were cut down mercilessly. The front gate was blasted away, showing the imposing figure of the Sandaime, holding his staff.

They entered Danzo's working station. It was empty. Danzo was not here.

" Yugao, if you please." Kakashi asked.

Neko did not answer, she just performed a Ram seal then started sensing the chakra around them... She noticed several sources of chakra below them. She informed them the result. The white cloaked ANBU performed several hand seals, the tree started sprouting from the ground. They crushed Danzo's work table and the ground beneath it, revealed a set of stairs. Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded to each other before leaping down, followed by Hiruzen, Tenzo, Neko, Anko, Kurenai and other ANBU operatives.

Down there, they passed by several training facilities, from the clinic to sleeping post. Hiruzen eyed each and every placed, his anger increased by seconds. The ANBU operatives went into several rooms as Neko ordered, taking out several prisoners, some were children, too young to be here . Then they bursted through a double door, entering a large training ground. Waiting for them were Danzo, standing calmly holding his cane.

" What is the meaning of this, Sarutobi ?" He asked, anger leaking out filling the room.

Kakashi answered for the Hokage by throwing the folder he received onto the floor in front of Danzo. The photos of three children scattered on the ground below Danzo's feet. He looked at the folder he had delivered to Orochimaru then gave out a sigh disappointment. The loudsy snake has ruined it all, his plan all went down the drain because of Orochimaru's foolishness.

" All I did was in the village's interests."

" Don't you dare say that to me!" Hiruzen slammed the end of Adamantine Staff into the ground, cracking it. " Over and over Danzo, I overlooked your zealousness, your tyranness and your thirst for power... But no more."

" So you're going to kill me now ?" Danzo scoffed at Hiruzen's threat.

" Yes. You made a mistake the moment you sold our village's future to the enemy, Danzo."

Danzo started crackling then down right laughing out loud. Then he suddenly blowed a gust of wind that them. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the oncoming Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku (Wind Art: Vacuum Wave). A crater appeared where they stood. Kakashi and Anko clashed with Danzo, their kunai grinded against his sword. Danzo gather the chakra in his stomach again, prepared to perform another Shinkuugyoku. Kakashi and Anko leaped back breaking the connect, Hiruzen rushed in between them, slamming his enlarged Adamantine Staff into Danzo.

The impact sent made the whole ground rumbled, dust flying everywhere. Danzo suddenly appeared beside the Hokage slashing at him. The body of Hiruzen was replaced by a log and Danzo's leg was swept from under him. He looked shock to see Kurenai, when did the woman got this close to him. Kakashi leaped down at him from above, right hand cracking with lightning chakra. Danzo tried to performed a Kawamiri but found his hands tied, by snakes of all thing. Kakashi's hand went right through Danzo's chest, vaporized every flesh it touch.

They were looking at the unmoving of Shimura Danzo, then the body blurred and disappeared, shocking them.

" DUCK !" Jiraiya screamed

Kurenai and Kakashi reacted without question. An invisible blade went passed their heads, cutting down several dummies and equipments in it's way. Danzo stood, unharmed from where he sent the wind blade. Kakashi was confused. That was not a Genjutsu, his Raikiri went through Danzo, he could smell and feel the flesh burning back then. What happened ? He looked over to Kurenai. The woman shook her head, confused by what just occurred too.

" You, Hatake, you just made a big mistake !" Danzo screamed in anger. He did not expect the women could disable him that easy, giving the Hatake chance to deliver a killing blow. He had to trigger Izanagi using Shisui's eye. The Mangekyou Sharingan hidden on his right. He just lost the Kotoamatsukami ninjutsu. (Distinguished Gods of Heaven). But before he could express his anger...

Hiruzen thrusted his staff at Danzo, the elongated staff rushed at the one-eyed man. He bended his body backward, feeling the wind bruised at his skin at the staff went passed where his body was. Hiruzen grunted then slammed the staff down. Danzo rolled to his left, avoided being smashed. Then something sticky drenched his right sleeve. Then he saw the Sannin breathed out a large fire at him. he avoided in time but his sleeve was caught on fire. He ripped the thing off. Revealed the unused hand wrapped in bandages... with three big golden bracers.

Everyone looked at the strange locks on his right hand. What were the locks for ?

" Danzo... What did you do to your hand ?" Hiruzen hissed, he got a bad feeling that whatever he saw underneath the locks would not be pretty.

" Hmm... I guess I cannot get out of here without using my full strength."

Danzo started unlocking the bracers on his right arm. Anko wanted to rush in and finished the old bastard. Only to get stopped by the Sandaime. She let out a "che" then fell back into line. One by one, the bolts got released and the bracers felt onto the ground. Danzo then started removing the bandages, showing the white skin and... Sharingan eyes. Ten eyes opened wide, moving with red colour... Ten Sharingans implanted into Danzo's right arms. They got passed the shock just to get confused. Where did he got that many Sharingan, unless...

" You... That was why you wanted the whole clan..." Hiruzen put his palm on his face, holding back the tears and anger." Kill him... KILL HIM NOW !"

The Sandaime Hokage roared out, his killing intent and chakra were so strong that the ground beneath him sunken, forming a crater. Every Shinobi under him obeyed without ado. Tenzo performed a Mokuton, the tree sprouted from under trying to ensnared Danzo. He jumped up in time just to met a very angry Kakashi holding a whip cracking with lightning chakra.

" This is for Itachi. Gou-on Hebi !" (Roaring Snake)

A thunderous sound echoed as the lightning whip lashed out at Danzo cutting his body cleanly in two. His body dropped down on the the floor just to disappear again. Jiraiya noticed the bastard and performed Katon: Dai Endan ( Fire Art: Great Flame Bullet) right at him. Danzo got out of the bullet's way. He threw the sword at Jiraiya who deflected with kunai. Danzo took out two shuriken, infused wind chakra on them using Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Art: Vacuum Blade) then threw them at Jiraiya. The extended shuriken easily cut through everything in there way forcing Jiraiya to perform a Kawamiri to get away.

Danzo then attempted to get away but his legs felt heavy, the ground suddenly went soft and muddy. A big python suddenly appeared from the mud and restrained him, pulling him down into the mud. Hiruzen appeared in front of Danzo then swung the Adamantine Staff, crushing his head. Smoke exploded alerting them that was just a bunshin.

A chakra infused blade sticked out of Hiruzen's body. He looked behind just to see Danzo holding a wind chakra-infused kunai, stabbed into him. Danzo gave him a mocking smirked. But the Hokage smiled back at him and started dissolving into flower petals. He was shocked for a second. But that was all a ninja need, Kurenai jumped in front of the man and delivered a powerful twisting kick sending him flying. Right into Neko's waiting blade. Danzo was pierced right on his spine, killing him instantly. But just like before, his body disappeared and reappeared not so far away again. Totally unharmed.

Neko engaged him in a Kenjutsu battle, sparks flying every time her sword clashed with his kunai. Then Kurenai joined in using her kunai. Danzo was being pushed back, when did the Chuunin get this good at close combat. She supposed to be a Genjutsu expert. Then something caught his sword hand, he looked over to see Kakashi restrained him using a whip. Then he was shocked by the lightning chakra ran through the whip. Kurenai caught the opportunity, stabbing his stomach with her kunai, Neko beheaded him with her sword. The body dropped down on the floor. Once again, it disappeared and Danzo reappeared again, without an injury.

" What the hell is going ? He just got out of everything, unharmed at that !" Anko yelled in frustration. The others share the same feeling.

Kurenai was watching the whole time. She noticed every time the man reappeared from a fatal injury, one Sharingan closed it's eyelid on his arm. She whispered the info to the Sandaime. Hiruzen shot a glare at Danzo then grunted.

" Everyone, target the right arm. I want that abomination destroyed." He gave the order.

" Like I'd let you, Sarutobi!"

Danzo started running away, he threw a lot of seal tags around. Explosive tag. Then trigger them with a hand seal. The whole training ground started shaking because of the explosion. Hiruzen enlarge his staff, blocking Danzo's retreat. The man jumped back from the staff then using his kunai to blocked a sword strike from Neko. Anko appeared from above giving the elder man a painful kick in the face. Danzo exploded in smoke.

" I will leave this village to you Sarutobi. But I won't go empty-handed. The future of Konoha will come with me !"

His voice echoed through the now collapsing training ground. The ceiling started dropping. Tenzo yelled to get everyone's attention, they immediately get to him. He did several hand seals and shouted to put more power into it.

" Mokuton: Jukai Heki !" ( Wood Art: World of Tree)

Countless wooden branches grew at high speed from the ground, forming a barrier over their head, protecting them from the collapsing ground. After everything died down, they made a hole then Anko started using Doton to make way. They made it back to Danzo's office thanks to Neko's sense of direction. Everyone, especially Hiruzen was angry that they let that abomination get away.

" Hokage-sama, what Danzo said back then, I'm a bit worried about it." Kakashi voiced his worry. Everyone nodded agreeing. Hiruzen started thinking. The future of Konoha... Tobirama taught them, It's not the Hokage that made a Hidden Village, it's the citizen and Shinobi protecting it...

" No... The heirs of the clans !" He said out loud. Everyone went into full alert mode at that. " Get all the ANBU to each and every clans in Konoha. Immediately !"

" Damn I knew something was wrong. Too few ROOTs were stationed here. Danzo was buying time for them !" Kakashi said out loud.

The Sandaime give instructed to them to go to each clan's compound. Kurenai volunteered for the Hyuuga. Anko was assigned the Uchiha kid, she wanted to argued but swallowed it. Jiraiya went to the Yamanaka while Tenzo and a group of ANBU went to the Nara compound. A group of elite ANBU were sent for the Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame households. The Sandaime himself and Kakashi will check on Naruto. They feared that Danzo himself would be there to capture the Jinchuuriki. They hoped they were wrong ...

* * *

_**Back to Naruto and Sakura ...**_

" How did you convinced my parents again ?"

Sakura asked behind the byoubu, changing her wet clothes for the dried one that Kitsune prepared.

" Just telling them that you needed a break once in awhile. It wasn't that hard."

" Mmhm, I'm sure your sweetness didn't help a bit." She said sarcastically. Then she walked out, wearing dried clothes now.

" I know I'm charming. " He shot her his signature grin, full of fangs.

She gave a tiring yawn. All that playing sure felt tiring than she thought. Well they did sparring under the rain after all. That ought to make them tired faster than normal. She dragged her body onto the pile of black fur then collapsed on it, once again hugging the big orange fox, taking in it's warm heat and soft fur. It didn't mind her. Naruto smirked at the sight, he blew the candles, put more wood on the bonfire to keep the heat then joined her on the fur bed. They rested... then woke up fifteen minutes later.

Someone had enter the cave. Non-friendly type, he could tell. Sakura felt it too and wanted to react. He held her hands, telling her to keep faking sleeping. He then casted a Genjutsu on the intruder, making him see that they are still on the bed sleeping. They silently walked out of the bed, taking out the kunais under the pillows.

The blank masked ANBU crouched down, reached out his hand to grabbed the kids. Then he suddenly felt the cold and sharp iron against his neck.

" Who are you ?" The pink hair girl was behind him, holding the kunai. When did she get there ? He looked back just to see an empty bed, even the foxes are gone. Cursing silently, he reached down to the kunai in his pouch ...

" Don't even think about it." Another kunai was placed against his kidney. The sharp point digged through the cloth, touching his skin. He was in a pinch now, one strike from either of them could left him with a fatal injury.

" The Hokage wanted to meet you two." He lied.

" ... What's the pass code ?"

Deadly silence followed... Naruto decided to go for the kill. The ANBU leaped back away from two kids, a thin line of blood spotted on his neck. He held tightly onto the wound in his chest. While the girl hesitated, the boy sure didn't.

" You two are coming me with me. Resistance is futile." The ANBU said, unsheathing the sword behind him.

" Support me Sakura. You couldn't kill yet. We need to finish this fast" Naruto stated bluntly. The girl was a bit angry at that but she knew he spoken true. So she stepped back, throwing her kunai to Kitsune. She took another one on the desk beside the bed.

Naruto caught the kunai with his other hand. He put on a reserved double sword stance. Channelled chakra into his limbs, he rushed forward at the fake ANBU. He made a downward double swing. The ANBU blocked it with his katana then slumped down on his knees because of the forced Naruto had put on it. Where did the kid get this much strength ? Not waiting Naruto delivered a kick to the enemy's stomach, sending him back a few steps. Naruto then leaped forward ready to strike while the enemy was disturbed.

The ANBU quickly caught the opening Naruto was showing, thrusted the sword right into the boy. Naruto was shocked. It was too fast he couldn't dodge. This was the speed of an adult ninja... He dropped the kunai he was holding and looked down where the sword has struck, blood started pouring out from his mouth. The ANBU had no choice but to struck the boy down. But since he was a Jinchuuriki, he would live. He needed to take care of the girl now. The girl seeing her friend got stabbed started screaming and rushed toward him. He retracted his blade from the boy's body to face her.

He slashed at her, aiming for her limbs in order to incapacitate her. The girl was trained but slowly losing her grip against a full trained adult. Several scratches could be spotted on her body now. He caught an opening and kicked at her, sending her slamming against the stone wall.

" Give it up or you'll be dead." He ordered coldly.

" You are wrong. The one who is dead. Is you."

She said, eyes locked into his own. Then she dissipated into sakura petals. Genjutsu ?! He looked around just to see the boy's body dissolved into sakura petals also. The scattered petals then started tearing at him. He quickly performed a Kai. It didn't work. He put more chakra on it. But the petals kept slashing at him, pink started turning red. Then a pain erupted behind his neck. He dropped down on his knees. The last thing he saw was them, standing in front of him, unharmed. Then he dropped into the stone floor, dead.

" That was dangerous." Sakura said in rough breaths. Not because she was tired but because of the intense atmosphere of a battle. They just killed a man...

" I better call Nii-san." Naruto said reaching for the radio on his bedside. Still calm as ever " More could be coming. Let's get out of here."

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A voice interrupted his action. He put up his guard in reflex, standing in front of Sakura ready to protect her if needed. A man walked into their sight. An old man wearing gray coat over white, his hands... are those eyes implanted on it ?! What kind of monster is this ?!

" Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura... Very impressive. To defeat one of my ROOT without a scratch." The creepy old man praised them. " Now come quietly and nobody will get hurt."

" If we refuse ?" Naruto shot back.

The air suddenly felt heavy, hard to breath, their legs were shaking. Killing intent. The man were releasing so much that it suffocated them.

" Then you will die."

* * *

**Author Note:** YOOOOOO ~ Another midnight update. Sorry if this is too long :V I was smoking and listening to nujabes. Oh no it's not weed, there is no weed in Vietnam. Only tobaccos HA HA HA. Just so you guys know, this arc will end in three chapters.

New jutsu and new weapon. Kakashi got his mid range weapon now. You don't like whip ? I think they are cool. Suit his jutsu too. It's not the only thing that will change in my stories. Danzo using Shisui's mangekyou for the Izanagi was intentional too. I just hate him, for what he did to Shisui, Itachi and all the innocent souls that was dragged into the Uchiha coup. Hiruzen got a reason to be angry. I just made it more real. Like I said in the first chapter, he has reverted back to his leader mode. A real Hokage, ruthless and strong. I hope the fighting scenes were good enough. Danzo was overpowered but hey, we got all the elites shinobi ganging up on him. What do you expect ? XD

Review Answer !

silly60: Oh I just write when I have time. Beside my team (at work) just finished a project so I'm free now. Naruto will interact with Hinata in the next arc. That would depend on the poll on my profile too. If people choose the canon one, she would interact with him sooner. If the OOC, she would meet Sakura first then met Naruto through her.

Ijsje von Kriegsherr: Yeah, canon Hinata is gold man. About _that Hinata, _I don't think she suit my taste :v

Next Time... Let me think more about the title for the chapter .


	9. C8 - Baptism by Fire

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ Heya ~, we gonna have a chapter full of fighting here So go with**_ Storm by Yoshida Brothers _**and** _Rising _**also**_ by Yoshida Brothers, _**it would chill your spine and crawled on your skin. SO play it in loop. Trust me ya XD

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Baptism by Fire**

**Konohagakure, near Uchiha District...**

Uchiha Sasuke was furious with himself. Just months ago, he watched that monster killed his whole family, unable to do anything. Now he was disabled, fingers tied together on his back preventing him from making any seals, gag in his mouth. He was kidnapped. He noticed the ANBU entered his mansion and set up an ambush. He hoped to catch the man in surprise then killing him in quick hit using Katon: Dai Endan. But he dodged it and disabled Sasuke. He didn't know where the man was carrying him but he didn't like it one bit !

Suddenly the ANBU stopped in his track. Sasuke lifted his head up from the man's shoulder, standing in the ANBU's way was a woman, a kunoichi. She had dark purple hair, wearing a tan overcoat and orange miniskirt, a sadistic smirk adorned her face. A tiny snake could be seen coiling around her neck, hissing softly.

" Drop the Uchiha brat down... or you'll die." She said smiling at them both.

The ROOT agent took a step back just to hear hissing sound coming from behind. An Anaconda was blocking his retreat, it's body stood up ready to strike at any moment. Seeing he couldn't get out of this without a fight. He put the Uchiha heir down on the ground then unsheathed his sword. Anko took out her kunai ready to engage.

They lashed at each other, sparks started flying. She made a quick swept at his front leg making him lose the balance. She didn't stop, repositioned the leg she just used between the fake ANBU, she pushed her body forward delivered an elbow strike at the man's body. She cracked several of his ribs. He winced in pain but quickly recovered. The woman rushed in again grinding her kunai against his. Before he could break the contact, the snake on her neck jumped into him, biting down on his neck. He jumped backward holding the wound on the neck. Then blood started coming out of his nose, he felt cold, paralyzed. He dropped onto the ground, face down. Anko twisted her kunai watching the man dying slowly with amusement.

She then walked over to the Uchiha brat, her darling Miro-chan (the Anaconda) was wrapping in circle around him, protecting him. The brat seemed a bit terrified because of that. She pulled out the gag on his mouth.

" You okay, brat ?"

"I don't need your help." He shot back. Such an ungrateful brat.

" I could just let him take you. Might do this village a favor." She looked at him threateningly, all of her previous good mood disappeared.

" I could take care of myself. I always do !"

Anko was seething now. The village treated him like a prince, spoiling him, a bastard like this. She would like to hurt him a bit but that would cause trouble to the Hokage. The old man had enough on his hands, especially tonight. She put the gag back into the Uchiha brat's mouth then dragged him on her shoulder in fireman carry style. Better drop this garbage back at the Hokage office as fast as possible... Though T&amp;I sound more tempting. Okay, T&amp;I it is.

* * *

_**Hyuuga compound, courtyard...**_

" Surround them ! Don't let them get away !"

" Hiashi-sama. They got Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama !"

" I CAN SEE THAT !"

It was chaotic in the Hyuuga compound. A group of six ANBU operatives suddenly leaped into their compound, disabled the guards and captured the heiresses. They were alerted thanks to Hinata's scream. The Hyuuga people surrounded the kidnappers in the courtyard but couldn't do anything else. The blade on two little girl's neck ensured that they wouldn't do anything reckless.

" Tell your guard to stand down or else." The ANBU holding Hinata threatened, the blade inched closer to her neck. She was crying, terrified but don't dare to scream another words.

" You dare entered my house, kidnapped my daughters then threatened me !" Hiashi was very angry now. But he couldn't risk his daughters. They are the future of the clan and what was left from his wife.

" We will not ask again, Hyuuga."

The clan was emitting massive killing intent towards the kidnappers. They were angry, at the kidnappers and at themselves.

Then it happened, thick vines suddenly sprouted from under the ANBU's feet. It clinged onto their hands, restraining and disable them. The grip was so strong that they dropped their swords and the little girls, screaming in pain at the same time. Hinata was scared but she tried her best to crawled near her little sister, dragged her up and getting both of them away from the screaming ANBUs. A Hyuuga woman quickly took the girls back into their lines. While others still watching what was happening to the ANBUs. The vines constricted them harder, more vines appeared to wrap all of their body parts. Their bodies are covered in vines now, then blood splashed out from below the vines. The ANBU stopped screaming, dead.

Then everything faded leaving the dead ANBU on the ground with a raven haired woman, holding a kunai dripping with blood. She turned back to Hiashi showing her red irises and bloodied face. She gave him a formal bow. The man nodded back in gratitude.

" I am sorry for the disturbance, Hyuuga-sama. Shimura Danzo betrayed the Hokage and attempted to capture all the clan heirs in his escape." She gave him a quick report.

" I see. The Hyuuga thank you, Yuuhi-san. I will leave you to your work then."

She bowed and leaped out of the Hyuuga compound, quickly disappeared into the night just like how she appeared. A young Hinata watched on as the raven haired woman faded into the dark ...

* * *

_**Yamanaka Florist ...**_

Sound of metal clashing, broken potteries and screams could be heard. An ANBU was thrown into the street, crashing against the window glass on his path. Another one flew out of the window upstairs, he landed on the ground hugging his side, soaked with blood. Yamanaka Inoichi jumped out from above right into the ANBU below. The ANBU barely dodged in time. The blond haired man looked up towards the two ANBU that dared to infiltrate his house and attempted to kidnap his daughter.

Sound of glasses cracking under foot steps signalled him that his wife just walked out of the store. Shaburi stepped lightly with hands put together in front of her dark green dress like a proper lady. But her eyes were fierce and sharp. Being a civilian in Yamanaka clan was nothing short of being a Chuunin. She was a feared fighter back in younger days. Not to mention in narrow space like inside a greenhouse, the fake ANBU totally didn't expect that.

Then a white blur dropped down behind the fake ANBUs quickly knocked them out. Jiraiya then looked at the couple, scratching his head.

" You should come to the T&amp;I now Inoichi. It's going to be a busy night."

Carrying the two fake ANBU on both sides, Jiraiya shunshin-ed away. Leaving the confused married couple... and a lot of broken stuffs to clean.

* * *

_**Nara Compound...**_

Tenzo with a couples of ANBU operatives landed in front of the Nara compound only to be greeted by Nara Shikaku and his wife, Yoshino. All were armed and looking quite pissed. Then three tied up ANBUs was thrown on to the ground between them.

" Explains this, the Hokage gave the order or the war hawk did it himself ?" Asked the Nara clan head.

Tenzo stepped forward, gave him a formal bow before speaking. " It is the latter, Nara-sama. Danzo escaped the Hokage's attack and threatened to take all the clan heirs with him. "

" Troublesome war hawk." Shikaku grunted before turning, went back inside the gate. His wife gave the ANBUs a bow then followed him. The Nara compound's gate was closed.

Tenzo sealed the ROOT agents inside a prison scrolls then went to the T&amp;I department. You don't just mess with the main clans in Konoha and expected no resistance.

Tenzo got back to the T&amp;I department just to see everyone has gathered there with their respective prisoners, included the groups sent to the Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame households... not in the women's case though. They came back empty handed.

Scary.

Hokage-sama and Kakashi were not here. Tenzo looked at the tied up and gagged Uchiha heir. He shot Anko a glare, the Snake Mistress just shrugged her shoulders. Tenzo then decided to take some of his trusted ANBU to check on Hokage-sama and Kakashi. Better be careful than regret later.

* * *

_**Back in Naruto's hideout ...**_

" If we refuse ?" Naruto shot back.

The air suddenly felt heavy, hard to breath, their legs were shaking. Killing intent. The man were releasing so much that it suffocated them.

" Then you will die."

Sakura was never this scared in her life. The man was a monster. He would kill them both and she couldn't do anything about it. Her legs were struggling to keep her standing. This is totally different from the previous fake ANBU. The power gap was too wide. Then Kitsune held her hand tightly, she looked up at him. His face carried the look of steel: hard, cold and determined. He move his lips, she read it... _Stay with me_. Sakura took in a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking body then took grip on her chakra flow, settling them down.

Naruto then make a single-hand seal. Smoke exploded around them revealed more than twenties Bunshin. Half of them performed their own hand seals, henged into Sakura. They moved to the front of the real Sakura and Naruto, covered them from the dangerous man.

" Foolish child."

Danzo made a wind blade straight at them, the bunshins duck under then scattered. They didn't attack, just trying to dodge Danzo's attack, covering their real selves and distracted the man. Danzo threw his kunais, dispelled several bunshins. He proceed to smashed the pink hair girl onto the ground, she exploded into smoke. The boy jumped at him holding the kunai aiming for his opening. Danzo looked up and blow a wind blade at the clone, dispelled it instantly.

Then clone suddenly stepped away from him, gathered in one place. Danzo was surprised, did they come up with some kind of trap ? One of the boy's Bunshin threw a scroll onto the ground, opened and unsealed the things inside it. Danzo saw several small things in different shape. The bunshins each hold onto one of it.

" No matter what you do. Resistance is futile." The older man told them.

" Is that a favorite phrase of your group or what ?" A bunshin retorted. " Then hear my favorite one ! _FLASHBANG_ !"

They threw the oval shaped ones onto the air then covered their ears and closed their eyes. Danzo was confused. Then light erupted from the oval shaped stuff blinding his eyes, deafening noise broke his eardrums. Danzo dropped on his knees at the sudden attack. Screaming in pain, he couldn't even hear his own voice. What kind of jutsu is this ? What kind of weapons were those things ?!

Naruto quickly caught Sakura's hands and rushed out of the cave. The bunshins behind pulled the key off the cylinder objects on their hands. They tackled the man, holding him down. They all yelled out in unison...

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE_ !"

Big explosion rocked the whole mountain and the village. Fire and smoke blasted out from the cave. Naruto pushed Sakura down to avoid the oncoming heat behind them. Then everything stopped, the cave collapsed... Nothing left of his hideout now. At least the bastard was dead now.

" I-Is it over ?" Sakura said in tears, trying to get back on her feet.

" It's alright. He's dead. No one could survive that." He assured her then they both helped each other to stand up. The rain had stop it seem.

" Yes no one could survive that."

The man's voice made their blood frozen cold. The man grabbed Naruto's neck as he turned back. He lifted Naruto up into the air. Sakura's reaction was to jump at the man with a kunai in hand. Only to be kicked away.

" You are a dangerous one Uzumaki Naruto. It seems I cannot bear to have you act as you like anymore."

Naruto suddenly screamed out in pain, his whole body felt hot. Dark lines started appearing on his skins. Where they appeared, pain followed. From his legs to his face, like some kind of seal. Danzo just put the Jigō Jubaku no In (Self-Cursing Seal) on the boy, preventing him from moving. Naruto panicked, his whole body felt like stone. He couldn't move even a finger. He could do absolutely nothing !

Sakura gritted her teeth from the painful kick. Must have broke several of her ribs. She looked to where Naruto was and freaked out. He was laying on the floor, black marks all over his body, unmoving. The man had disable him with some kind of seal. She wracked her brain, trying to find a way out. Can she use Genjutsu, she was not sure that would work. If it did, the man could grab Naruto right away since he was so close to him. She lacked the power to do any damage to him. What could she do !?

**_" Calm down ! Panicking isn't helping !"_**

_" But what can I do ?! He's way too strong."_

**_" Then use THAT ! We are going to die anyway ! I am not going with that monster !"_**

Sakura's eye widen. THAT could work. The man seemed to look down on her. If she could catch him in surprise and delivered a successful strike. It could save them both. But it was a hard technique. Even a bit mistake would result in her breaking her own body.

_**" Just don't screw up. Concentrate and crush the bastard !"**_

Inner encouraged her. Sakura took a deep breath. Trying to remember the proper steps of the technique. She learned it one day, watching a bunch of Genin practicing Tree Walking. A genin put too much chakra on his feet and got blasted away, damaging the tree in the process. She looked at the damaged tree and wondered. If she put that much chakra on a strike, would the same thing happen ? Then she started practicing the technique in secret. It required the user to release the chakra gather on their limb right when they perform the attack. The chakra bursted through the user's arm (or leg) right into the enemy's, crushing their body in the process. She lost concentrate one time and break her all her fingers as a result...

" I have no choice."

Sakura whispered the stood up on her legs. She performed the hand seals to release the Gravity seal on herself. Her body felt light. She could do it. She gathered every chakra she could muscle up in her left hand. This was an all-out-attack, no holding back now. She rushed at the man with amazing speed. Danzo was surprised at the girl's sudden assault. But he could still catch up on her speed. He smirked at her foolishness. The girl attempted to punch him. He held out his right hand to block it. He would remember this moment every remaining days of his life...

" SHANNARO !" Sakura shouted as her left fist came in contact with the man's palm. She released the chakra right the moment their skin touched.

Danzo's right hand started breaking. The cracks spreaded all over it and the hand shattered along with the Sharingan on it. Danzo's eyes went wide in shock. His right hand, his precious Sharingan hand, destroyed. Danzo was not the only one who were shocked. Naruto saw everything and he was amazed. When did Sakura have such monstrous strength ? Sakura was shocked too. His whole body was supposed to get crushed. Not just his right hand and shoulder. They cracked and shattered, not crushed. There was not a single piece of flesh or a drop of blood !

" You... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !?"

Danzo roared like a wounded beast. He gathered wind chakra on his left hand and slashed at the girl, severing her left hand at the elbow. Before she could scream he kicked her in the face sending her crashing on the mountain wall. He was angry. Years of planning, studying and sacrificing. Thwarted by a seven years old bitch !

" I will kill you... Slowly. For what you have done." He walked toward the unconscious girl, menacingly. Totally forgot about the Jinchuuriki boy.

Naruto's eyes went wide, locking into the severed arm of Sakura right in front of him then at her unmoving form near the mountain wall. Blood was pooling out where her arm got cut. The sight raised up old memories in his past.

* * *

_**Flashback, Paris ...**_

" We gotta go. There is nothing we could do for her !"

A man shook his shoulder, trying to drag him away from the rubbles in front of him. Below the pile of debris, an asian woman lay, her bottom buried. He was trying to dig her out. It shouldn't be her buried under that pile. It should be him ! She pushed him out when the ceiling collapsed.

" Stop. Just.. go. There is nothing you can do." She said weakly.

" No ! I can do it. I will get us out of here!" He then turned back to his comrade. " You guys go ahead ! LEAVE ME !"

His teammates hesitated. The organization's code was to sticked together until one lost their life. Their captain will die soon but their teammate was still alive. They couldn't decide to leave him or stay. He then continued digging, only to have a hand held onto his, stopping him. He looked back to see her, holding his arm. She sadly shook her head.

" Don't waste the life I've train and given." She continued before he could protest. " It's not an order. It's a favour. Remember me. When no one would. Please. "

He was surprised at her words. Seven years, seven years working together and he never heard she said "please" ... His shoulder slumped down, giving up, tears leaking out now. She reached to touch his face, then slipped her hand into his jacket and pulled out one of his grenade.

" I always love white color." She said one last time.

He nodded, giving her his signature smirk. He stood up, joining his teammates. They all wearing masks but he could tell they were sad by this event too.

" Red is always my favorite color."

Then they ran, away from her, heading to their rendezvous point. Where a helicopter would pick them up. As they ran, his tear kept on leaking. Then they heard an explosion behind them. His teammates sent him worried looks. But he just kept running, hands gripping his weapon, looking forward. From that day on, he sworn to get strong. To protect himself, his comrades, his family. Never again wanted to feel helpless, to feel regret.

* * *

Now it all going to happen again, right in front of him. A friend tried to save him, just to get killed. He couldn't let it happened. What was the meaning of a second chance if history just repeat itself? He wouldn't allow it. HE WOULDN'T !

" NOOOOOOOOOO !" He roared out releasing a massive wave of purple chakra, which could be felt even outside of Konoha.

The blast knocked Danzo off his feet landed a few meters away. He saw the Uzumaki boy stood up, covered in a purple shell of condensed chakra. The boy leaped at him with a kick. He blocked it with his hand only get knocked back, crashing onto several trees before stopping on the fifth one. His remaining hand was broken. What a monstrous strength. The boy didn't stop. Danzo dodged to his right as the boy slammed his fist into the tree, breaking it completely. Then he jumped at Danzo, delivered a kick with his right leg. Danzo duck down, avoiding it. But the boy twisted his body while on air, giving Danzo a kick in the face using his left leg. Danzo was sent sliding on the grass then hit his head on a rock, shattering it. Naruto appeared above him with a flash, prepared to deliver his fist into the man's face, hoping to crush it completely.

But Danzo exploded into smoke upon the impact, what left beneath him was a big crater. Naruto looked around, his nose sniffing the air, trying to track down the man. Then he got two smells, high quality tobacco and burned ash. Kakashi and Hiruzen entered his sight. They were shocked by what they saw. His hair were standing up, flaring like flames, his fangs were longer, long nails and slits for eye pupils. The chakra he was leaking was so strong. Then they noticed the surrounding. He was battling someone here, probably Danzo.

" Naruto ! Calm down ! It's us." Kakashi spoke to his little brother.

" It's alright now Naruto. We will protect you and Sakura."

"S...Sakura. No !"

Naruto suddenly leaped away leaving the two adults. They followed him to his hideout's entrance. It was a battlefield there. The cave had collapsed, smoke and fire were everywhere. Then they noticed a severed arm on the ground, beside a pile of white and red debris. Then they saw the girl laying against the mountain wall, losing her left arm from the elbow down. Naruto picked up the severed arm and rushed to the unconscious girl. He put her arm back together, wrapped it in bandages to stopped the bleeding and performed the most advance healing jutsu he could.

" Kakashi why don't you stay and wait for others. I will personally escort them to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded. He wanted to go but having the Hokage with them at the hospital would make thing easier. Naruto carried Sakura in his arms and jumped out of the forest. Hiruzen hot on their trail. Kakashi then started inspecting the place. The pile of strange white and red debris were... Danzo's right arm. They were shattered completely. The Sharingan rolled out of their sockets, unmoving, dead. Kakashi pulled out a sealing scroll then stored every pieces he could find into it. Did Naruto do it ? Or was it Sakura ? That could explained why Danzo cut off her arm. He might be a cruel man but he knew damaged goods were useless. The big question is... How ?

* * *

_**Konoha's hospital...**_

" I WANT THE BEST MEDIC AND LIMB SURGEON. NOW !"

The Sandaime's voice boomed through the emergency ward. The nurses took the girl from Naruto's and put her on a bed. He gave her a quick report of Sakura injuries. The nurse nodded then pushed her into an emergency surgery room. He wanted to follow but the Hokage's hand stopped him, holding his shoulder firmly.

" She'll be okay, son. Have faith in her." He said strongly.

" She became like this to save me... I was supposed to protect her."

" No you're wrong Naruto." Naruto snapped his head up to look at Hiruzen. " Friends protecting each other. It's not a one sided thing."

Hiruzen has an unwavering look on his face. Naruto understood that. But still, he did not expect this. This is too soon, too sudden. They were not prepared. He thought they could be safe within the village, long enough until they got big and strong enough. This was wrong, all of it. A seven years girl shouldn't face things like this. Losing her arm, getting killed. It... shouldn't... happen.

Naruto collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The Sandaime quickly lay the boy up and checked his pulse, it was quick and uneven. The doctor rushed at his order and ushered the boy into another emergency booth. The Emergency Ward had to work at full strength and once again, under the Hokage's watch.

* * *

_**? ? ? ? ? ? ?**_

A single drop of water hit the surface. The sound echoed the space, waking him up. He pushed himself up, his hands and legs moved the water beneath him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind then looked around. Dark tunnel with wet floors... He knew where this is.

**" Hello sunshine."**

Heaven steps could be heard on the wet floor, walked into his view is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or rather, Kyuubi no Yoko. Nine tails wavering behind him. The Kyuubi got near him then sat down. Naruto looked up and switched to cross-legged position also.

" Kyuubi-sama, you're back."

**" Yes, eighty-three years plus three months is not short, mind you."** The Kyuubi crossed his arms too.** " You had quite an... Interesting life."**

" Everyone got their own, Kyuubi-sama." The ex-assassin gave a short bow. The Kyuubi scoffed at his humbleness.

**" Right... I see you met some troubles during your first months... With danzo of all people."**

" Danzo ? The man with the right arm full of eyes ?"

**" That is him. I guess he must had dig the eyes from the uchiha clan's corpses. Typical grave robber."**

The Kyuubi must be talking about the Uchiha Massacre. So those are Sharingan then. They were lucky that he didn't use those then. From what Kurenai-sensei told him, Sharingan was feared for their Doujutsu.

**" Oh right, do some redecoration."** Kyuubi said before yelling at him.** " I HATE THIS TUNNEL !"**

" Eh... How ?" He asked in confusion while clearing his rumbling eardrums.

**" Just imagine some place else... That place with vast green grass in your world. Land something..."**

" Oh you mean Iceland ? Alright."

The ex-assassin closed his eyes remembering the scenes from the past. He had visited Iceland with her for a short vacation. The sky were blue, the fields are green with highlands and mountains. There were animals of all kind. There was a lake, a waterfall. He had a lots of memories there.

**" Alright stop. This is better than I thought."**

Opening his eyes, he saw he was sitting on a green hill. A pack of deers could be seen running. A lake positioned right beside them, a waterfall pouring the water on it. High mountains were visible far away. A gentle wind brushed against him, sending smells of grass and flowers. He look at the blue open sky... This is Iceland as he remembered. The Kyuubi walked into the lake then flopped down, enjoying the cool water.

**" Oh Kami... "** He left out a sigh of relief.

" ... So when can I leave ?"

**" What's the hurry, worried about your little girlfriend ?"**

Na... The ex-assassin scowled a bit at that. " She's not my girlfriend. Yes, I'm worry about her. Her arm got cut. It's my fault."

The Kyuubi opened one eye to look at the old assassin. The guy didn't even notice he was in his previous life's form . The Kyuubi saw what happened and what went through his mind so he could relate a bit... if not all.

**" She will be fine. Shinobi are good at healing and attaching limbs. Unlike your world."**

He felt relieved at that but got worried again. Things like this will kept on happening. She would kept on getting hurt if she stayed with him. This boy, him, Uzumaki Naruto was like a magnet that attracting power. Because of his lineage, his talents and the Kyuubi inside. It wasn't like his world. Where society was protected, there was laws, rules. Weapons of mass destruction are present but not controlled by a single individual. But in here, a single man could easily kill a crowd if he wish so. Danger lurks everywhere, strike at any moment. Even children are forced into battle. Just like what happened...

**" Hold it right there. I know what you are thinking. But don't put it like you forced her into battle."**

The Kyuubi interrupted his thought.

" What are you saying ? She got into all this trouble because I invited her to join me. Because I needed a partner. I used her !"

**" Middle-east, Iraq, the year of twenty forty-five ! Don't tell me you forgot that!"** The Kyuubi roared at him, standing straight in the lake.

" ... What about it ?" He looked away not wanting to remember that time.

**" Those kids you shot down, carrying guns, explosives with hollow eyes. They are child soldiers. Brain-washed "** Kyuubi stepped out of the lake, heading straight to him. **" Go outside and look into that girl's eyes. You are old and smart enough to know the different !"**

Then the Kyuubi hit him with the tails, sending him into the lake. The water hit him. He wanted to swim up to the surface but he couldn't. Something was dragging him down. The Kyuubi looked at the bubbles that went on the lake surface until it was quiet. He smirked then settled down on the soft grass beneath him. Eighty-Three years old, various affairs with woman, but his new host never had a proper love story. Not to mention being a sentimental and quick-to-tears old man. Sound harmful for an Assassin.

**" But well, this might be the first time I enjoy being in prison... Like this one."**

The Kyuubi caught a deer on his jaw then started eating happily.

* * *

_**One day after Danzo's Coup**_

_**Konohagakure, Hospital ...**_

" Sakura-chan, are you awake ?"

" Yes, come in."

The nurse pushed the door open and entered the room. Laying on the bed is a pink haired girl, her left hand was wrapped up in bandages.

" Your parents are here to see you."

" Hello little flower." Kizashi stepped into the room with his wife, Mebuki.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan !" Sakura sounded surprised and... worried.

" It's alright honey. The Hokage told us what happened, along with your side of the story."

Mebuki said to ensured her daughter that she was not in trouble. Though they both did had a minor heart attack after hearing that their daughter just got in a battle with the Shinobi no Yami and came out alive. The man might be ancient but he was still a S-class shinobi. Kizashi almost screamed when he saw her in the bed with a reattached arm. They knew not to blame the young Uzumaki but their anger get the better of them. They asked where was the boy when Sakura got attacked. The Sandaime told them that the boy suffered severed chakra exhaustion fighting against Danzo, forcing the old man to retreat. He was also the one despite his state of weakness, performed first aid and carried Sakura to the Emergency Ward before dropping onto the floor himself.

" How are you feeling ?" Mebuki sat on the chair next to the bed, patting her daughter's head gently.

" Everything is fine. But my left arm still hurts a bit." Sakura answered then look at her arm with concerne.

" Your arm will be fine. Take it easy for two weeks then you can move at full strength, the doctor said so. There will be scars though." Kizashi informed his daughter, standing next to his wife.

Sakura beamed a smile at his words. " It's okay then. I was worried I couldn't use it well anymore."

Her answer worried them a bit. Two months ago, they were so happy that their daughter decided to become a proper kunoichi. But after they saw her in here, laying on the bed unconscious with blood... No parents could handle that kind of sight.

" Sakura. You don't have to be so hard on yourself." Kizashi said making everyone looked at him. " Facing an S-class ninja is suicide even for a group of elite ANBUs. You did well to survive. It's okay if you wanted to qu..."

" No, Tou-san." Sakura said cutting Kizashi's phrase.

" Sakura, we just don't want to see you get hurt. The Uzumaki boy... he's different dear. He will walk a hard road. A road not just anyone can walk. While we are happy that you become stronger..." Her mother put a hand on her bandaged arm. " Anything could happen to you. Look at your arm, today we saw you with an arm cut off. The next time could be..."

" Mebuki." Kizashi reminded his wife. She could be too emotional and blunt sometime.

" I know you two are worried. But I can't stop here." Sakura said gripping her bed sheet.

" Sakura if this is about loving him. It's just a childish crush."

" It's not love ! It's about trusting and accepting each other !" She screamed out loud surprised the adults.

" Before meeting him, I don't even trust myself. I wailed in self pity. Always taking in others opinions, not having my own." Both of them listened as their daughter continued " Then he came. He didn't pity me or forcing me to change. He accepted me as who I am and taught me how to see things clearly. He taught me how to change myself willingly, to become strong, to trust myself and defend it."

Sakura started crying. " We trust each other, we share secrets, we share stories of happiness and pain. It was because of that, I realized how happy I was living with you all."

She wiped the tears off her eyes, looking at her parents, eyes burning like fire. " I don't know how adult relationship work but I definitely don't want to lose him, friend or whatever. The path h... _we_ walk might be hard but we will be prepared for it and reach the goal together. So please, don't ask me to choose. Especially him and you, because I already had my answer."

The room was dead quiet, parents and daughter facing each other, eyes locking in a fierce battle of will. Then someone clapped, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to the door just to see the Sandaime Hokage walked in, hands still clapping with a knowing smile adorned his face.

" Well said Haruno Sakura. The Will of Fire burned brighter than ever inside you." He said in his grandfatherly tone.

Kizashi released a long sigh then walked to his daughter patting her head.

" You're just like your mother. Do as you wish Sakura. But know that we always support you."

Mebuki squeezed her daughter's hand, giving her a supporting smile before she said.

" You had convinced us Sakura. Now there one last person for you to convince."

Sakura looked at her in confused. What did her mother mean ? Another person ? Definitely not the Hokage. He looked supporting enough.

" It's Naruto child. He felt guilty for letting you suffered such an injury. He blamed himself for that."

_**" Naruto what ?! It was that freaking old that got us hurt. Not him !"**_ Her Inner screamed.

" But... Why ? Danzo attacked us because he wanted to capture talented kids. That made me a target already." Sakura tried to argue with what she just heard.

" Sakura, when did you realize your talent ?" Her father asked her gently.

It was when... she met Naruto. The redhaired had change her whole life... So he took that as a responsibility then blamed himself when she was targeted . That selfish, protective, insensitive moron. Such an idiot... Baka Naruto. Always making her cry.

* * *

**Author Note:** AND CUT ! So how was it ? Too sentimental ? Short combat ? Lemme know so I could do better. **_  
_**

About THAT strike Sakura did. Yeah I was wondering how did Tsunade came up with that chakra infused strike of her. So it suddenly hit my mind when I remember the Tree Climbing. Too much chakra could make a BIG DENT on the tree... What would happen if it was on a human's body :v


	10. C9 - Bond

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... _**Luv Letter - DJ Okawari** _. Haven't heard that ? Pfff those ears are wasted on you.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Bond**

_**One day after Danzo's coup**_

_**Konohagakure, Hospital ...**_

" Naruto! We need to talk !"

Standing in front of the door is a pink haired menace with her left elbow in a cast. She pushed the door violently almost make it felt out of the rail. After hearing from her parents and the Hokage she was really really ANGRY. Naruto was the one that requested them to convinced her to quit. That selfish bastard. She rushed right out of bed to find his room. But inside the room, she couldn't find Naruto but two other people.

" What is it, Sakura ? You should rest and restrain from moving around." Kurenai said, sitting on a chair next to the empty bed. She was peeling an apple, skillfully.

" Hey Pinky, what made you so angry ?" Anko was sitting on the window, relaxing.

" Oh ah... Sorry Kurenai-sensei, Anko-neechan. I was looking for Naruto." Sakuro bowed to her senseis. " Do you know where he is right now ?"

Kurenai kept peeling her apple, shot a glance at the empty bed then released a long sigh. " He said he wanted to visit the library."

" Thank you, sensei. I gotta go."

Sakura gently closed the door then dashed off heading to the library. The room went quiet, Kurenai done peeling the apple then cut in into equal pieces. She put the apple on the dish, filled a glass of water then took some light gulps.

" You can't hide from her forever you know." Kurenai spoke softly.

The Genjutsu on the bed faded, revealing a bandaged Naruto in hospital clothes. He had scratches all over his face, they didn't heal because he wanted to refill the spent chakra first. Minor injuries could heal themselves. Beside the feeling of pain made him calm and sane. The only anchor he had to his humanity during his _working days_.

" She must have convinced Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san then." He said with a serene smile.

" You made her that way, strong willed and sharp tongued. Deal with it, gaki." Anko lazily looked at the sky from her window seat.

" I couldn't take her back, neesan." The image of an armless Sakura passed by his mind. " Not after what happened."

The room went quiet for ten seconds before Kurenai spoke. " You wanted to protect her by keeping her away ?"

Naruto closed his eyes then nodded.

" Lets assumed you could keep her away from you. What's to stop her from becoming a kunoichi then ?" Kurenai dropped the bomb on him.

" Bu... At least she could become a normal one. Not under constant danger like when she was with me." He argued.

Anko heard that and snorted before turning to him with an amused look. " Being a kunoichi is the same as being under _constant danger_, more than normal shinobi, gaki."

" Unlike normal shinobi. Kunoichi are subjected to many dangerous missions due to our sexual status. That is a double-edge knife, out advantages are also our disadvantage." Kurenai told him, feeding him a piece of apple. He obediently opened his mouth to take in the apple.

" Being killed is the least of our worry. Each one of us carry a poison pill in . But rarely used." Anko wrapped her hands on one knee, then rest her head on them, hiding her face. " Despite the tortures that happened we could never give up. We waited in pain, for a chance to go back, every info we got back, more of our people will survived. It's the duty of a kunoichi. Admit it gaki, you can't keep her away from the path you had set her on. The path of a kunoichi."

" I KNOW THAT !" Naruto screamed out, clenching his fists in anger. " But what else can I do ?! She would just suffer more and more if she walk this path with me !"

" If it's inevitable. Wouldn't it be better if you kept her close then ?" Said the Genjutsu Mistress. " Make her strong like you. So she could face anything. Stay by her side, protect her from the danger. Like you did yesterday."

" When there is dead, there will always be dead." Anko chimed in. " Just made sure it's not you or her, gaki. The Shinigami is not picky. Any soul will do."

Naruto remained silent. He was thinking. What they said are true. He knew it was unavoidable. The life of a kunoichi. He had enough encounters with female assassins to know how true it was. He remembered the day she asked to follow him, the day she decided to follow him ...

* * *

_" Won't you train me then, in your way ?" _

_" I won't give up no matter how hard it is. So please, give me a chance."_

_" I will walk this path with you, Kitsune. So lead the way ! Shannaro !" _

* * *

" At least listen to what she has to say, gaki. The girl deserves that much."

Anko left her seat on the window, grabbing a piece of apple for herself then flopped down on his bed. Naruto sat on his bed for a few seconds before leaving. He got near the window, stepping on the edge.

" ... Tell Sakura-chan I will be on the roof."

He crawled out of the window and walked on the wall to the rooftop. Kurenai had a satisfied smile on her lips while Anko downright smirking. The kid would grown into a fine man, not just Shinobi. If he could be ten years older ... In Anko's case, she didn't care. She could wait till the brat gets old enough. No haste.

" Sensei ! Is Naruto back yet ?" Sakura stopped by again, looking haggard. The poor girl must had searched the entire library building for him.

" He said he would be on the rooftop."

" Thank you, sensei."

* * *

_**Konohagakure Hospital, rooftop...**_

The sky were so clear and blue. Well it supposed to be, after the big rain last night. It was always like that. Everything cleared and fine after the storm. Naruto stood there, feeling the wind brushing his face and hair. Could he do it ? This was a world where impossible things were possible. Train more and more, getting stronger. Both him and her. They could protect each other. He might have used her at some point but that was not everything. Part of him wanted a friend, a comrade, someone he could trust, someone... like _her_. They may had their own secrets but they entrusted their back to each other. But that was then. In this world, he needed to create new bonds. Bonds that would surpass any relationship that could be named.

" Naruto !" The door opened with a loud noise. Stood there is one angry looking pink haired little girl.

" H-Hello Sakura." He winced. She was mad enough to use his real name instead of "Kitsune".

" You selfish, arrogant bastard !" She walked to him, her right hand raised up ready to slap him.

Naruto didn't dodge, just closing his eyes ready to received the slap he deserved. But nothing came. Instead he felt her hand placed against his chest, then she rested her whole body against him.

" Why did you ask them to make me quit ?"

" ... I was naived Sakura. I thought we wouldn't face danger until we were strong enough. I thought the village could protect us while we were children... But I was wrong." He ran his hands through her pink hair. " When I saw you back then, in a pool of your own blood missing one arm. I realized how mistaken I was. "

" The moment you got involved with me, Sakura, you were already in danger. I am not normal. I told you that I walked a hard path. But I didn't even realized how hard it would be."

" Then you decided to cast me away. Just like that ! " She gripped onto his clothes " Don't just decide everything by yourself Naruto ! I decided to follow you. I decided to protect you ! Beside isn't that what you also did ?! You protected me from Danzo."

" You nearly got killed Sakura !" Naruto screamed out. " You don't know how devastated I was. Thinking you were de..."

He didn't finished the sentence. She slapped him cutting his word. Naruto was shocked, he turned his head back, looking at her face.

" I know." She said angrily. " Because I felt the same way Naruto. Seeing you lay under that man's feet, unmoving. The thought of losing you was so painful that I decided to risk my life to help you."

She put her hand behind his head, pulling him forward touching their head together.

" You are not the only one afraid of losing others Naruto. I didn't follow you just because I wanted to be strong. I needed someone to trust. Someone who can return the same amount of trust that I put into them. You changed my whole life, for the better." She then put her palm against his cheek. " So please, trust me. Let me stay by your side. Like you promised."

A few silent seconds passed, the only sound could be heard were the winds blowing. Then he hugged her close and started sobbing. She used her right hand to pet him like her mother used to.

" I am sorry Sakura. I was so scared. So scared of losing you. I'm sorry"

" It's alright Kitsune. Me too. We will protect each other. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Then they stood there, under the clear sky, two souls sharing everything. Lovers could have secrets, married couples could have doubts They had none. The trust they had for each other. Where would that trust lead them to, only future could tell...

In the mean time, not far away, hiding on another higher building were two adults holding binoculars to their eyes.

" The joy of seeing your students getting along... Minato-sensei, I am so proud of myself." Said a certain masked Jounin, tears pouring out from his eyes.

" Ho ho ho, this is good material. Passed the age of adult loves and one-night stand. The love of youth is burning brighter than ever !" The white haired sannin said still spying on his godson. His bunshin was taking notes of what he saw.

A certain Hokage was watching through his sphere along with a cat masked ANBU, both smiling contently. The boy would make a fine Hokage one day. He was certain of that. While the girl would someday surpassed even his student, the Slug Sannin, Tsunade. He would make sure that they grow up prepared. For every trials that would come one day.

* * *

_**Time skipped, one year later. 8th year After Kyuubi**_

_**Konohagakure Academy**_

" Hey I heard we got a new student today !"

" Huh ? A transfer student ? Which village was it ?"

" Who cares, I only need to know the gender !"

" Man I wished it would be a beautiful girl."

" We need more boys in this class ! Someone that doesn't pissing everyone off like that Uchiha." Someone give that boy a cookie please .

" How dare you talked about Sasuke-kun like that !"

" Alright quiet down you lot !" The door opened and a man walked in. " We got a new student today. Come in and introduce yourself."

A boy walked into the room, he had a smooth and bright crimson hair, violet eyes, wearing an... orange jumpsuit ?! The class looked at his ridiculous jumpsuit. Where did he got that kind of clothes ? None wouldn't be caught dead wearing that kind of monstrosity! Leaving alone a shinobi ! A certain pink hair girl was holding back her laugh, she faked coughing to hide her snicker. Hearing he described it was one thing, actually seeing that was the last pull. Her Inner was rolling around laughing her ass off.

" Hiya, I am Uzumaki Naruto. My wish is to be the strongest shinobi. Nice to meet cha !" He said giving the class a smug look, wiping his nose.

" You all can ask him some questions." The teacher informed them.

" Where did you get that... clothes ?"

" Second-hand shop."

" Did you dye your hair ?"

" Nope, all natural."

" Are those real whiskers ?"

" Yup they are."

" Could I touch your whiskers ?"

" Sorry, no can do."

" Why would you wear something like that ?"

" Cheap and I love orange !" Sakura was dying from holding back her laughter on her seat. Inner was screaming liar.

" Alright that's enough. Go sit next to to the Hyuuga over there."

Naruto obeyed the instructor and settled down the white eyes girl. She inched back away from him as he sat down. He gave her a full smile showing her his fangs. Her eyes went wide seeing his sharp teeth.

" Hiya, I'm Naruto. What's your name ?"

" H-Hina-ta." She stuttered.

" Well met Hinata. Let's be friends." He held out a hand to her.

" F-Friends ?" She was surprised. They just met and he wanted to be her friend.

" Yes, don't you want to ?" His face saddened a bit at that. That made the Hyuuga girl panicked.

" N-no! I w-would love to be y-your f-friend." She reached to his hand, hesitantly.

When their hands touched, she could feel the heat from it. He was so warm. It was like his body heat was higher than normal human. Naruto grinned then wrapped his fingers around her hand, shaking it gently as a sign of trust. The Hyuuga girl's face went red, then steam started coming out of her head... and she fainted. Naruto panicked, he released the girl's hand to check on her. Sakura started cracking like mad now, making everyone question her sanity.

" Sensei, Hinata just fainted again." A student informed the teacher.

" I didn't do anything !" Naruto defended himself.

The old instructor gave out a tiring sigh... This is going to be a long day.

**End of Arc 1 - A Fox Under The Cherry Blossom.**

* * *

**Author Note:** Hi all, thank you for following and read this story of mine. I really appreciate it. I wrote this mainly for passion, love and hatred for the Naruto series. Something just nagged me too much that I wanted it to happen MY WAY. Which is why this fic was born. So this is the end of the first arc, telling the stories about Naruto and Sakura. The next Arc will be about Naruto, Sakura AND HINATA !

So look forward to it... TOMORROW ! HA HA HA ! No way I'm gonna take a rest. I've been dying, waiting to write about my lovely, darling Hinata. Hyuuga woman here I come !

Next time ! **Arc 2 - Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air** ... I love Tsukihime :V

.

.

.


	11. C10 - True Lies

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura, SasukexKarin. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ...**_ J'y suis jamais allé_**_** \- Yann Tiersen **_from the movie_** Amélie**_.

* * *

**Arc 2 - Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air**

**Chapter 10 - True Lies  
**

_**10th Year After Kyuubi... ( 3 years after Danzo's coup and disappearance )**_

_**Konohagakure ...**_

Ten years have passed since that day. The day Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf. They lost their beloved Yondaime Hokage, homes, friends, families and loved ones. Yet the people of the Leaf lived on, rebuilding, walking without looking back. There were hatred, doubt, greed and betrayal. But light and dark coexisted. Hate born from Love, Doubt lurked beneath Trust, Greed stood with Benevolence and Betrayal faced against Loyalty. The Shinobi of the Leaf remembered that well in order to keep them from straying away from their path. All of it, was taught in the Academy. Where the future of the village, the childrens, trained and studied, preparing for their future. Also for the village's.

But that didn't mean all of them agreed to study.

" STOP ! You shitty brat !"

A middle age man screamed in front of his shop, looking up on the roof. Stood there was a boy, his smooth crimson red hair flaming under the sun, violet eyes with whiskers on both cheeks. He was holding a bucket of yellow paint to redecorate the man's roof. The ridiculous images and words in bright yellow color made the man boiled in anger. He shooed the boy when he tried to enter his shop. The boy grumpily walked away... and came back five minutes later with two buckets of paint.

" Somebody stop that kid ! He's ruining my shop !"

The boy smirked then dropped the brush. He held the remain bucket with both hands before splashing the rest of the paint onto the shop sign. The man screamed in horror. The boy just dusted his hands then gave the man a mocking smile with his tongue out. Then someone landed behind him, a cat masked ANBU with long purple hair. The ANBU tilted her head at the boy, not speaking . The boy looked at her then released a heavy breath before smiling and leaped away. The ANBU followed him and caught the boy's orange hoodie on the back.

" Hey ! Not so rough, Neko-chan." The boy complained.

" That was very childish Naruto." She scolded him, holding him on his back while heading to the Academy. " What did he do to you ?"

" I was trying to buy some aburaage (fried tofu) for the foxes. He kicked me out..." His face went dark at that.

Neko was silent. " They will change Naruto. Someone will accept you just like the people at Red Charcoal."

" So far, I am not convinced. Even at the Academy." He said coldly, looking older than he should be.

* * *

_**The Academy ...**_

The class was quiet and... boring. The students are currently on History lessons. While those took the lesson seriously were writing, others were taking nap, like a certain Inuzuka. Haruno Sakura was taking notes while gossiping with the blond girl beside her, Yamanaka Ino. Ino wanted to talked about Sasuke, Sakura wanted to discuss chakra flow. A girl with white eyes were listening to the teacher and took notes. He would look at the table on the opposite aisle to her left. The seat was empty. She wondered where was he today ?

Then the door was opened, walked in was a cat masked ANBU carrying ... Uzumaki Naruto. The teacher looked at the new arrivals then massaged his temple. The ANBU released Naruto, gave them a nod before disappeared in swirling leaves.

" How nice of you to join us, Naruto. Please go back to your seat." The teacher said with blank eyes, not even wanting to look at him.

Naruto gave him a hmp then went to his seat. He looked a bit grumpy, his eyes moved over to her. Hinata flinched a bit. Those violet eyes were so strange. They made her felt like he could peer deep into her very soul.

" H-hello Na-Naruto-kun. What did you do t-today ?" She greeted him, still fidgeting.

When he realized that she just greeted him, Naruto smiled widely. His previously dark mood was gone.

" I helped redecorate a shop. " He grinned.

Someone coughed after he said that. It was Sakura-san. The teacher coughed to remind them to be quiet. History class ended and they had a physical test next. Sasuke-kun still held top rank, next was her. Naruto tripped mid way on the track, making the class laughed at him. The teacher ordered them to perform a Bunshin no Jutsu. Everyone passed... except Naruto. His Bunshin looked green and skinny. They laughed at him again. Naruto just scratched his head in embarrassment. Then class ended. They all went home.

Then she saw him, sitting on the swing by the tree. Every day for the last two years, he would always sat there when class ended, looking at the children being picked up by their parents. Out of curiosity. One day, she activated her Byakugan and looked at him from a far. He had a sad yet serene smile on him. He stayed and watched till all of them left.

Naruto then would go to the bathroom for a few minutes. Hinata noticed that he did the same routine every school day, not failing even once during the last two years. She thought it must be a habit. There was nothing more she could do. Using Byakugan... was not an option. Go away dirty thoughts !

She followed him as he walked out of the Academy, heading to the Third Training Ground. Where he trained and practised till night. For the last two years. He was not talented, he was not a genius. Yet he tried his best, training nonstop to make him better. No matter how everyone looked down on him, disregard him. He kept on training. Hinata admired that strong will of his. If she could have only a tiny bit of his will. Maybe she would become better too.

The sun went down by half. It was time for her to go home. She watched him one last time before slipping away...

* * *

As she left, the Uzumaki boy stopped his training. He sniffed at the air around him. The smell of lavender was fading, telling him the girl had left. He had keeping this facade up for two years. The girl started following him the first week he enrolled in the Academy. The girl meant no harm, he actually didn't mind. She was kind, gentle and... cute . But he had training to do, in secret that is. He couldn't afford to be found out. He told Kurenai-sensei about it and she came up with this idea. Still... two years sure is long for an unrequited crush. Ah well.

Naruto exploded into smoke. The memories of the Bunshin entered the real Naruto's mind. As he ducked a kick coming at him. The pink hair girl didn't stop, she twisted and performed a drop axe kick at his head. Naruto put his hands up to protect his head. As her leg landed on him, the ground beneath sunken a little. He then pushed her back, throwing several shurikens at her. The girl deflected them with her kunai. He leaped at her then performed a double roundhouse kick, she backed away from him then did a deadly moon kick. The tip of her shoes scratched his chin as he bended back to avoid it. They backed away from each other. Then a blur tackled her, sending her flying into the trees.

Anko smiling sadistically before following the pink haired girl. Naruto sensed danger and put up his guard. Just in time to guard his face from a kick. The attacker then use his hand as a platform and jumped back. His right arm ached at the impact.

" That was dirty Kurenai-sensei."

The Genjutsu Mistress smiled coyly at him. " You are a bit distracted back then."

Naruto jumped and twisted his body in the air to avoid the shurikens she threw at him. " Just Hinata."

" Thanks for doing this Naruto. I know it must be troublesome for you." She deflected his attack combo then appeared right behind him, sweeping his legs.

" I don't mind. She's a good girl." Naruto flipped backward dodging, then kicked her on the back sending her stumbling forward. " We got a secret to keep too."

Kurenai dusted her back then turned around, smiling at him proudly.

" WHHOOAA WHOOAA ! Time out ! No snakes ! No jutsu !" Sakura ran out from a bush. Behind her, a big brown Anaconda was hot on her tail.

" Come on Pinky. Miro-chan just wanted some love !" Anko appeared, spotting several scratcher all over her clothes and some bruises. She realized they were looking at her. " What ?"

Naruto and Kurenai shook their heads. After Danzo's coup, they pushed their training level higher than normal. Normal for them away. They were taught all the basic jutsu and nature jutsu that fit their chakra Nature. Sakura was Earth natured so she usually train with Anko, who also has Earth nature. Naruto was Water natured. Kakashi said he truly inherit his mother's gene. None of them were Water nature and Naruto couldn't risk asking an outsider to teach him. He decided to study it himself with ninjutsu scrolls. Which turned out to be fine.

Their normal sparring has been replaced with mock battle starting this year. Any injuries were treated by Sakura to increase her experience with wounds. They fought each other in pairs, team or even a last-man-standing battle royal like this one. Despite the smooth and fair skin Sakura and him showed at school, they both had minor scars on them. In Naruto's case, his torture scars from the villagers and several scratches. For Sakura, a straight cut line around her left elbow and same minor scratches. Sakura worn a red cloth on her elbow to hide the scars. While Naruto used his hideous jumpsuit or a long sleeve shirt under his orange hoodie.

Sakura had change a lot since then. She was strong, as strong as him in pure strength. Her personality had changed too. Behind the public mask she worn at school, she was actually cool, matured and very cunning. The short temper was still there though. She started wearing a red cheongsam with no sleeves,a pair of black tight short, a white and big haori with the Haruno clan insignia on the back in red thread, a pink obi tied her haori together. Since she learned that medic nin always wear white cloth, she decided to take up the haori as a sign of her determination. Her hair grew long passed her shoulders.

The Sandaime confirmed that the technique Sakura used against Danzo was very similar to his student if not the same. He told her to keep practicing chakra control and restrained from using the technique too much. After hearing her wish to become a medic nin. He let Sakura practiced with Himiko-san (The hospital Director) during weekend as an apprentice nurse. With a henge on that is.

Talking about henge, thanks to a certain incident last year. They found out that the henge Naruto made was real henge. Real transformation with touchable, solid shape. Naruto had put the knowledge to good use, making his moves and skills more deadly.

Then there was Fuinjutsu. After what happened with Danzo, Kakashi let Naruto do as he wish with the Uzumaki Seal Scrolls. After he promised to take it easy and be careful. His bunshin still had several _accidents_ while making his own weapons.

Jiraiya helped with his study. Now he could check his own seals and recognized many different seals. He showed Jiraiya a water transport seals once. telling him that any water touching the seal on the scroll will be absorbed then went out the other one in another scroll. Jiraiya freaked out at that and held him the whole night. Requested to be explain in every details then asking if he could do it with other element. Naruto said he can do the seal with water because it was his nature. He didn't know how other elements work yet so he wasn't sure. Ero-sennin started teaching him other element's jutsu. He assured him that with his massive tank of chakra, It wouldn't be much of a different from using his nature jutsu.

Two years went by, they trained together. Even the adults benefited from training with them. Kurenai had become fearsome in close combat now, her physical strength went up dramatically. She also had her own gravity seal, same with Anko. The painting process was a forbidden subject. Punishable by death. Anko combined the styles she learned with her snakes and her improved ways of using Doton, making her more dangerous than ever. Kakashi was climbing up to his former rank in the Bingo Book. He had a new nickname now: Konoha no Raijuu (Thunderbeast of the Leaf) or just Raijuu. They gave him that nickname after he wiped out a dozen of Kumo-nin at the border within a minute. The survivors crawled back still remembering the image of a lightning beast slashing at them at the speed of light with a long tail. Probably Kakashi with lightning enhanced legs and his favorite whip.

Back to Naruto, he was planning on moving out of Kakashi's house into his own at the end of this year. He told the Hokage his wish of restoring the Uzumaki clan. Hiruzen gave him the deed of the land where his hideout was. The whole land, mountain and forest was his to use ! The spot didn't have a pretty memory but it was a reminder of what happened. To him and Sakura. They used Doton to dig out his old hideout then reinforced the walls and ceiling. The explosion destroyed everything. But that was not all. It also opened up new space inside the cave. They explored the deeper part of the cave and spotted a stream of hot spring running. They made good use of it. Especially the females ...

" So I heard about what you did today, Naruto." Kurenai's voice reached out from the other side of the wall. " I'm glad you didn't do anything worse than that."

" Well... the whole point of me being a fool was for them to disregard me." Naruto relaxed, dipped his body on the hot water. " But one person could only take so much scorn and hatred, sensei."

" You should have do more than just using paint, gaki." Anko chimed in. " The old bastard deserves it."

" That would make them see me as a dangerous demon, neesan." He chuckled sadly.

" Hey Naruto, how about some ramen tomorrow ?" Sakura spoke for the first time.

" Sure. I could use a break. Let's continue training the next day. Niisan will be back by then."

Then they talked about small things, then the girl side started getting noisy with stuffs like measurements ... He decided to get out. He walked beside the high stone wall to the basket carrying his clothes. Anko made it all. The pond, the walls even the big hole above the ceiling. She said it made a good in-cave hot spring. Since this private hot spring was found, she occasionally stop by with sake.

He sat down on his work corner, wearing a white short with a simple red yukata. He started hunting outside of Konoha for food and fur a year ago. The villagers made it hard for him to get a decent meal or edible food. They downright refused to sell or tenfold the price. He only bought dairy stuffs like eggs or milk, with his henge on. The furs were use as carpet floors. Like under his work corner, his bed or as cushions. They were warm and soft. Even the foxes enjoyed it.

The table in front of him were full of scrolls, brushes and ink. He was researching some particular hard seals.

The first was based on the design of the Gogyou Fūin (Five Element Seal), using the fundamental of five elements. He revised it by using five chakra natures though. Created a stronger version, which he had trouble naming. The next one was one of his original, Koukyuu Fuin Kakuran (Permanent Seal Disruptor). As the name implied, once put on a spot it would disable any seal and prevent any future seal to be put on until the user disable it.

The seal arrays was not the secret, it was his blood. Kyuubi had been teaching him a lot, also opened some of it abilities to him. But the most advantage of it was still in his chakra and blood. Having the Kyuubi inside prevented him from falling into any kind of Genjutsu. If he did, the Kyuubi could just shake him out of it. His blood share the same effect as his chakra, they disrupt foreign chakra and carried some healing factor. The Kakuran seal was completed while the other one was on the naming step.

But whenever he closed his eyes to concentrate. The image of a white eyes girl always appeared. Once upon a time in his previous life, he was very obsessed with soulless and blank eyes. The dull colour on those eyes were so deep that they captivated him. He enjoyed looking at them. So when he first saw her, the Hyuuga girl, those eyes of hers caught his attention right away. He wanted to get close to her. She was a very shy girl. He never met someone who could faint from embarrassment till then. She was kind, talented and cute. Even Sakura agreed with him. The girl was like a doll.

He once caught her walking down the street with a man assumed to be her father. She was wearing a kimono then. She looked just like a traditional Japanese doll because of her hime cut hair style. Then he remembered the first time they met, two years ago, he held onto her soft hands, the fair and smooth skin...

" Evil begone. " A hand chop on his head., cutting off his trail of thoughts.

" Ouch ! What was that for ? I was trying to concentrate here."

He turned back to see Sakura in her full clothes with her sleeves outside of her haori, leaving the cloth fluttered behind her back.

" Your whiskers start twitching whenever you are thinking about dirty things." She walked over to the fridge and helped herself with his milk bottle.

_" ... She's sharp." _He winced internally.

Sakura sat next to him, rubbing the ears of the orange fox lying between them. " So... She finally got your attention huh ?"

" ... A little." Naruto lay back on the fur carpet, hands put behind his head to form a makeshift pillow. " Two years is long enough to rub off on me."

" Is it that hard to approach to her ? To be friend with her while hiding all this ?" Sakura spotted a sad smile. " Like I did with Ino."

" I don't know... This "Naruto" that I created was to test everyone. To see if they could see past the carefree, idiotic smile and mischievous pranks. To recognize me as an abandoned kid who starved for attention. Not the demon that destroyed the village ten years ago." Naruto took a deep breath. " Two years and only the staffs at Red Charcoal could do that. Not even my homeroom teacher. The kids just listen to their parents. Couldn't do anything about that. So..."

" So when someone finally saw the _Naruto_ behind that mask, you didn't know how to react ?" She finished for him with a knowing smile. His silence confirmed it. Sakura lay down beside him and rubbed her face against his whiskers. " You are so cute ~"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her reaction. " That's weird. Shouldn't you be more protective of me about this ? I mean... Isn't that what the girls did, fighting each other for that Sasuke?"

" Oh no, I don't need something unnecessary like jealousy. We'll stay together no matter what. We promised that... Didn't we ?" A dangerous smile appeared on her face...

He smiled back at her with a sweatdrop _" Kami she turned Yandere in two years short... Not that I mind."_

" Alright love birds, I wanted to see more but hime-sama here need to go home or the father will go on a rampage." Anko and Kurenai walked out from inside, finished bathing.

" We'll talk about your_ interests_ tomorrow. Since we share the same interests now." She said before leaving him to follow the other females.

Naruto was dumbfounded. A ten years old girl just played him, a mentally eighty-five years old man ! He huffed then turned to see the old orange fox looking at him.

" What are you looking at ? "

He could have sworn that the fox just smirked at him !

* * *

_**Same day, Hyuuga compound...**_

" Nee-sama ! You're back !"

A lively little girl jumped into Hinata. She caught her little sister with a smile.

" I'm home Hanabi. How's your day ?"

" I was being good. So please play ninja with me today." Hanabi looked at Hinata with eyes full of expectation.

" I will but after my practices are done, okay ?" She kindly responded.

Before Hanabi could protest, a Hyuuga woman with Konoha hitai-ate stopped her. She explained to Hanabi that Hinata needed to train with their father, Hiashi, in order to become stronger as the next heir. Hanabi still wanted to play with her elder sister. Hinata gave her a sad smile then walked away, tried her best to ignore Hanabi's calling. Entering her room, she removed her casual clothes and put on a standard shinobi outfit.

Her father are already waiting along with grandfather and Neji. She bowed to them then stand opposite to Neji. Her daily training began. Everyday she would do this, practicing Juuken (Gentle Fist) in simple kata with Neji. The practice itself was actually slow and repeated. While her strength training was brutal and hard. But since she enrolled in the Academy, her strength training was cut shot. Her father started using the remaining time after school to practice the Juuken. To made it more effective, he asked Neji to practice with her. Saying that an opponent with too much differences in size like him would not be good for her practice.

After three hours, her body was bruised and sore. Yet she didn't go to her room. She went to Hanabi's room. Her little sister was waiting. She smiled brightly upon seeing Hinata. Hanabi took out her toys kunai and shuriken, with papers and coloured sticks. Hinata sat down, rested against the wall. She tried to play some game with little Hanabi. But her body started giving out. Then she fell unconscious.

Hanabi was playing around with a toy kunai before she noticed her sister sleeping. She wanted to wake her up but stopped herself. Something told her that her sister was very tired and needed rest. So little Hanabi pulled and put the blanket on the bed over Hinata. After wrapping her sister, she too snuggled on the blanket and fell asleep on it. It was just another day at the Hyuuga compound ...

* * *

_**Tomorrow, After school ...**_

At her father's order Hinata, had to go home before school out. She was to learn a new combo of Juuken with Neji. While they were training, Neji suddenly stopped and turned to her father.

" Hiashi-sama, I want to train by myself. Could you find someone to train with Hinata-sama. I'm sure there are a lot of people who could help her better than me." Neji asked.

Hiashi shook his head, refused Neji's favour. Hinata thought Neji was disappointed with her improvement and begged him to continue. He scowled at her then entering the Juuken strike once more, albeit with an angry face this time. Hinata struck at him only to be deflected violently. She stumbled back in surprised.

" What seems to be the problem, Hinata-sama ?" Neji smirked, provoking her. " This isn't the time to play around."

She came at him again. He dodged her strikes then countered, striking at her painfully. It was so painful that she couldn't breath. He was pushing her back with his fist. Neji then struck where her heart was, repeatedly. She lost her guard due to the pain and lack of breath. He stepped up delivered two continuous strikes, knocking her down to the ground.

" You are nothing. Yet you expect to fulfill your destiny " He spat at her disdainfully. Readied to deliver a strong strike at her. " As the leader of the Hyuuga clan ?!"

Before his palm could hit her, Hiashi interfered. He caught Neji's wrist, with a twist he sent Neji flying, landed with a thud. Hiashi made a single hand seal, Neji suddenly screamed in pain. He started struggling, hugging his head in pain, drool came out of his mouth. Neji looked like a mad man being tortured. He teared off the bandages on his forehead revealing a strange seal. It was shining in bright green. Neji screamed in absolute pain for a few seconds, his eyes rolled back into their socket... Then he dropped down on the floor, unconscious.

" Fool..."

Hinata just stood there, beside her father. She watched Hiashi punished Neji for trying to attack her. She was shock but... She didn't try to stop him. She knew why Neji hate her. She tried to be nice to him. Yet it didn't work. The hatred ran deep in his blood. Because he couldn't face her father. He decided to take it out on her. Despite her kindness for him...

" Otou-sama, can we finish the training for today ?"

Hiashi was a bit surprised at her request. Her words were clear and smooth. His daughter never request anything... " You may go. We'll continue tomorrow."

He watched Hinata bowed and left. Thinking maybe Neji's retaliation did have some effect on her after all. The brat was a fool. He picked him to be Hinata's partner in order to increase their relationship, to care for him in order to repay his brother. But all the brat felt was bitterness and hatred... He planned to give Neji his brother's letter after he became Chuunin. But he was not so sure anymore. With a long, tiring sigh, Hiashi walked back to his room. He caught a glimpse of Hanabi talking with his father...

* * *

_**With Hinata...**_

She got out of her home by using the back door. School was just finished, if she ran fast enough, she could catch up to him. She reached the school gate and looked inside, not finding Naruto anywhere. She activated Byakugan and started looking around. While it's hard to look for a specific person this way. It was easy to find Naruto. While others chakra are blue, his was purple, the colour was so warm to look at that it was hard not to notice. The she saw him... walking down the street ? He wasn't going to the Third Training Ground today ? Hinata decided to follow him. What she saw shocked her.

The man having the purple chakra was not Naruto, but a tall elderly man with silver hair and a full beard. He looked old enough to be the same age as the Sandaime but still standing strong and powerful. Despite holding a cane, he still walked firmly. He was talking to the girl walking next to him. It was Haruno Sakura. They looked close. Are they related ? Hinata activated Byakugan once more... the purple chakra was still there. There could be only one explanation for this. The elder man... was Naruto. He had a henge on. But what kind of henge that can bypass the Byakugan ?

Hinata decided to spy on them from a distance, using Byakugan to read their lips.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura entered the Ichiraku Ramen shop, the owner and their daughter greeted them with a smile. Since Naruto started the Academy course, he had put on henge whenever he go with others in public. It was better that way. Since his henge was unique. He was sure that it could by pass even the Byakugan. So here he was, in the form that he died in his previous life. Sakura called him Kitsune-san when he was in this form. Not like she didn't call him that everytime ...

" What can I get for you Sakura-chan ? And your ouji-san ?" Terauchi asked as they settled on their seats.

" Shio(salt) for me and Miso for him. Double please." Sakura asked politely.

" Yes please." The old man said in kind.

They took their meal quietly. The only sound could be heard was the noisy slurping they made. They finished the meal with the bowl still hot then ordered a set of tea and moved to a secured corner. Sipping the hot tea, they relaxed. Training was fine but it's essential to take it easy once in awhile.

" So about what you mentioned last night ?" The henged elder started.

" Hyuuga Hinata, age ten, she loves growing and pressing flowers since her name means white lily, favourite foods are red bean soup and cinnamon rolls, she dislikes crabs and shrimps in general." Sakura said without rest.

" Mmhm... Wait ! I didn't want to ask about that !" He quickly shook his head at the info. " Her family, upbringing, parents... stuffs like that."

" I know I was messing around with you, Kitsune-san." She teased him, chuckling quietly. " What did you know about the Hyuuga ?"

Naruto gave her a short glance before closing his eyes and recite the info he knew.

" All members born into the Hyuuga clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit) that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system. Based on it, they developed a taijutsu called Juuken. The Taijutsu allowed the user to close the tenketsu point on the target's body, rendering them unable to use chakra or completely disabled them."

" That's was good." Sakura slipped on her tea. " Hinata is the heiress of that clan. Her training began since she was still very young. I have no details of the training but from what I saw in the girl's locker room... It was not easy."

Naruto took in Sakura's info, slowly digesting it. She filled another cup of tea for herself before continue.

" When she was three, a big incident happened. Kumo and Konoha finally signed a treaty of alliance. The Head Shinobi of Kumo came to sign it. But it was a fluke, they wanted the Byakugan for Kumo. So he kidnapped Hinata. The Clan Head killed him before he could escape with her. Kumo denied all accusation..."

**CRACK !**

The cup shattered in Naruto's hand. Sakura looked at it before taking another sip of tea. Naruto put the shards together in a corner of the table. Terauchi gave him another one and a new bottle of tea.

" They demanded the head of the one that killed their Head Shinobi, Hyuuga Hiashi. Konoha accepted since peace was needed at the time, Kyuubi left a lot of damage." She opened her eyes to look at Naruto. His henge, the elderman, looked calm and cold... cold fury that is. " The Hyuuga decided to sent the Clan Head's twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi. He was killed and his corpse sent to Kumo, leaving his four years old son, Hyuuga Neji. The incident was called The Hyuuga Affair and is widely known by high ranking shinobi at that time."

She finished. Naruto sat still taking in the info ... Then he realized something and questioned Sakura.

" Wait, how did you know all this despite it being available to high ranking shinobi only ?"

" Anko-neesan told me." She said taking another sip from her cup. Naruto slammed his face on the table at that. What an easy way to gather info ... Sakura put down her tea the resting against her chair.

" She is a kind girl you know. Yet because of that kindness, people mistreated and abused her. During out sparring in the academy. She held back against other girls. She didn't defend herself or retaliate when someone bully her. If that Inuzuka kid didn't protect her, I would have done it myself already."

" So she was being cruel to herself by being kind to others ?" He deduced. " And because of that, people misunderstood and disregard her. No wonder she lack self-confident despite being talented and hard-working..."

" That about sums it up. She didn't learn to put her own good above others. So people didn't take her serious. That was harmful for everyone if she was put in a chain of command. She needed to be a bit selfish. If not..." Sakura went silent with a sad face.

" Her existence would disappeared, swallowed up by the people she cared about." The elder man grimaced. " What a cruel thing."

The both of them didn't say anything anymore. Sakura quietly sipping on her tea. Naruto was thinking. What could he do about Hinata ? The most effective way was to approach her, breaking her out of her shell. But doing that could end up destroying her kindness. That was not something he wanted. Not to mention he was not sure about revealing the real him to her. He didn't know if she could afford to keep a secret.

In Sakura's case, she had the goal of being stronger to motivate her. So he trusted her, seeing the determination on her eyes back then was enough to vouch for it. But he didn't know Hinata. What was her life goal ? What did she want to achieve ? He knew nothing...

As they finished their discussion and paid the man, Naruto slipped the bill for the broken cup into his daughter's hand, Ayame. They left the shop, decided to visit the Red Charcoal for dinner. Not so far away, but far enough that Naruto didn't pick up her scent. Hinata deactivated her byakugan. Trail of tears could be seen on her cheeks. She cried as she read the words from their lips. What they said were true, the truth hurt her so much. Yet at the same time it made her think more about herself.

" Am I doing the right thing ? To myself ? To others ?" Hinata questioned herself, gripping her sleeves tightly.

Then she remembered Naruto and Sakura. Naruto didn't act like a carefree kid he supposed to be. He was serious, like an adult. Sakura was very matured and playful. Not even once she saw them being nice to each other in the Academy. Whenever they talked it always ended with Sakura kicking Naruto outside the window. Was it all just an act ? Naruto did put on a henge after all.

Hinata decided to go home. She had a lot to think about. What Naruto and Sakura said. About herself. About Naruto. About Sakura. About the truth she would find out tomorrow...

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry guys, new project came up so I was held back a day. Gameloft is getting busy this month of the year ... Anywho, new chapter. This is the Canon Hinata route folks. But that doesn't mean I won't adjust her reaction a bit. I love realistic stuffs. So I decided to make her more real while keeping her kindness. Please tell me how you think about it. Peace out ~

Oh right I forgot, about other pairings... I think I will keep them as secrets :V More fun that way. Since I have many weird pairings. XD


	12. C11 - Broken In Kindness

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura, SasukexKarin. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... **Toumei Datta Sekai** ( The Transparent World ) by **Hata Motohiro** from **Naruto: Shippuuden**. Always gets the chill listening to this. RIP Ero-sennin. Yeah do it while you can, he ain't gonna be dead in here.

* * *

**_Previously on Chapter 10 ..._  
**

_" So she was being cruel to herself by being kind to others ?" He deduced. " And because of that, people misunderstood and disregard her. No wonder she lack self-confident despite being talented and hard-working..."_

_" That about sums it up. She didn't learn to put her own good above others. So people didn't take her serious. That was harmful for everyone if she was put in a chain of command. She needed to be a bit selfish. If not..." Sakura went silent with a sad face._

_" Her existence would disappeared, swallowed up by the people she cared about." The elder man grimaced. " What a cruel thing."_

_" Am I doing the right thing ? To myself ? To others ?" Hinata questioned herself, gripping her sleeves tightly._

* * *

**Author Warning:** Alright folks, Hinata Canon route confirmed ! Through the next two or three chapters. I'm going to break her, completely ! I will shatter her soul to pieces, tearing her apart, making to cry from the bottom of her so-

*got hit in the head*

... Sorry kinda get overreacted there. -cough-

I mean I will break Hinata's personality apart then slowly put them back together, becoming the kind, calm and mature Hinata we love so much in the canon series. _So I recommend this: Anyone who couldn't withstand seeing a different, heart broken and anguished Hinata for the next chapters. Please don't read this chapter yet. YOu could wait for a week and came back. I might finished Hinata's Arc by then. You could read non-stop without suffering heart distress, or something like that._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Broken In K****indness**

_**Next day**_

_**Konohagakure Academy ...**_

The school ground was being used now. Physical lessons in the Academy included: weapon throwing training, basic form of taijutsu, stamina training and basic ninjutsu. But ever since the Kyuubi Attack, the quality went down terribly. Before the Third Shinobi War, a graduated Genin back then could be considered as a Chuunin in the present. Nowadays, the students didn't even know the fact and bloodied fate of being a shinobi. They thought it would be fun to be one or motivated by their family member being one. Such naivety would kill them in the future.

But that was not the only problem. There were kids who partially knew what they would face or for what reason they needed to be become ninja. One for revenge, one for ambition, one for a promise and another one... to change her clan. Yet her kindness, the reason why she wanted to change her clan was also her most dangerous weakness.

" Alright ! Sparring match now ! Girl on girl and boy on boy ! Get your partner !"

The voice of their sensei snapped Hinata out of her trance. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs. Standing up, she sneaked a glance over to the infamous red haired, Naruto. He was standing with his hands behind his head, a playful smile adorned his face. He caught her glance and smiled back at her. Hinata looked away but not out of embarrassment like usual. The serious expression Naruto had yesterday with his henge on. It still haunting her. He looked scary...

" Hinata, partner with Yumi." The instructor called out to her like usual. She was too nice to get a sparring partner on her own.

" Yes..." She answered with a hollow voice. Then she picked up a voice belong to Yumi.

" Eehhh ? I have to fight Hinata ? She didn't even fight back. It's boring."

The words hurted her. She clenched her fist, gripping her sleeves tightly. Then their words whispered in her mind.

" ... _people misunderstood and disregard her ... __people didn't take her serious. "_

Hinata moved over to her partner with her head down, hiding her eyes. They bowed to each other... Yumi did, Hinata just stood there hiding her eyes. The instructor raised an eyebrow at that but let the match commenced. Yumi launched herself at Hinata with a battle cry. Then her vision suddenly flipped one-hundred eighty. She was seeing things upside down. Then she found herself landed with a thud on her back. It was so fast everyone was surprised. Standing above the defeated Yumi is Hinata, her eyes hidden behind the hair.

" Hey did you see that ?" Murmurs could be heard among the class.

" She flipped Yumi over with a twist of her hand, man!" Kiba was the loudest of them.

Yumi quickly stood up and dusted herself. She was not serious back then and Hinata made a joke out of her. Putting on a proper taijutsu stance, she struck at Hinata. Only to have it deflected. She looked at her face and saw a serious expression, blood veins running from Hinata's eyes to the temples on both side.

Yumi flinched as those white eyes focused on her. Hinata pushed the girl back then stepped forward, delivering four strikes at her. One on each shoulders, one on her left wrist and the last on the chest blowing the the girl away in the process. Yumi landed on the ground, she was conscious but her body could barely move. The teacher rushed over to check on the fallen girl.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. She defeated Yumi, rendered her unable to strike back. Something swelled up inside her, what is this feeling ? Looking at the fallen girl, it felt hurt yet at the same time... she felt proud ? Looking up see saw her classmates. They all looking at her strangely, even Naruto and Sakura. They looked... shocked ? Surprised ? Scared ?

_" What did I do wrong ?" _Hinata looked on the ground, she couldn't stand it anymore. _" Don't look at me like that. Please ..."_

* * *

**_Lunchbreak ..._**

She sat under a tree eating her lunch. Beside her were Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Shino was a quiet, unsocial and mysterious person. He was like that because of his family's kekkei genkai. It made people felt uncomfortable talking to his clan. She didn't mind. She found his silence comfortable. Shino was very considerate if you took to know him. Kiba could be loud at times but he was very protective of her. Defending her when noone else would.

_" She didn't defend herself or retaliate when someone bully her. "_

She flinched at the memory. Kiba noticed her chopsticks stop moving.

" Oi Hinata, you okay ?"

" N-no... I'm fine. Thank you Kiba-kun." She assured him. This was her burden to bear not anyone's.

" Hey ! Are you the one who hurt Yumi-chan ?"

Another voice intruded on them. A bunch of kids from upperclass was standing in front of them. Sensing trouble, Kiba and Shino sat up from their seat standing before her.

" What is it you want ?" Kiba asked threateningly.

" It was a sparring match. Getting hurt is inevitable." Shino reasoned with them while adjusting his sunglasses.

" No way man ! If she win that match on her own. Then why is she hiding behind you now ?!" The arguing was attracting attention now ...

" Yeah ! She must have cheated ! She was supposed to be a weak girl !" Another one from the gang took a step up.

" Back off." Shino warned them, the sound of bugs buzzing inside him was clear now.

" Make us. You great clans are all the same." A tall boy mocked them. Supposed to be the leader. " Heiress of Hyuuga, what a joke. Neji is way stronger than her. She's just..."

He couldn't finish the last sentence. He hunched over, holding his stomach in pain. A fist pressed against his body, striking painfully. The boy staggered back while others were supporting him. Everyone were shocked. It was not the Inuzuka or the Aburame, it was the Hyuuga girl who struck the older kid. She had a look of hate on her face, with tears streaking down her cheeks and Byakugan flaring.

" Stop it... I can't take it anymore." She said between tears but no stuttering. " I CAN'T !"

Before Kiba and Shino could react, the older kids rushed at her first. But Hinata didn't stand still. She dodged to the side delivered a palm strike at the first one's chin then a twisting elbow to his side. The second one was about to punch her when she took hold of his arm and used it as a leverage to lift herself up and kicked him in the face. Upon landing she delivered a Juuken combo strike at the boy near her, knocking him out instantly.

The rest of them, upon seeing their comrades knocked down one by one started getting scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't suppose to retaliate against them. Hinata then rushed at one boy, his face painted in horror and fear. He had lost all his fighting will.

Before her palm could connect with his head, she stopped. A hand held tight onto her arm. Hinata looked to her right to see Haruno Sakura with an impassive look on her face. Sakura looked at Hinata. She was panting, trails of tears were visible under her Byakugan. The girl looked torn and hurted... She finally got broken.

" It's okay Hinata. They learned their lesson." Sakura gently told her, releasing the arm she was holding.

Hinata lowered her arm. Then she realized where she stood. She was standing in a middle of fallen boys. They were moaning, grunting in pain. In pain because of her. She retaliated when they degraded her. She felt... angry ? They made her angry and she hurted them because of that. What happened to her ?

A Chuunin instructor dropped down from above and talked with Sakura. The dull pink hair man nodded as she explained what happened then walked over to Hinata. He sat down matching their eyes sight.

" Are you okay girl ? I can take you home so you could take a rest for the day." The man was kind.

" I-I ... please. I don't think... I c-can't stay here anymore." She said, choking from her tears.

" Don't decide that now." He put a hand on her head. She flinched a bit at the contact but quickly calmed down. " It hurts to hurt others because you are kind. But people needed to be hurt in order to learn their lesson. And these guys definitely got one."

The smile on his face made her smile a bit. He took her up in his arm and leaped away, heading to the Hyuuga compound. She felt comfortable and safe in his arm. Was this what a father supposed to be ? Talking about Father, how was she going to explain all this ? She hurted people at school. He wouldn't like it.

* * *

**_Hyuuga Compound, Main house ..._**

" That is what happened, Hyuuga-sama." Kizashi finished his story.

" I see... " Hiashi pondered the story while gazing on his daughter. She still looked scared and about to cry any moment now. " Thank you for taking her home, Haruno-san. I will let her rest today and attend school tomorrow."

" By your permission, I will leave then." The Chuunin instructor left the building and escorted to the gate by a Branch house member.

There were two people left in the room, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata. The man stood up.

" Stand." He ordered his daughter. The girl obeyed and now facing him. " Show me how you fought."

Before Hinata could take in what her father said. He already approached her with a palm strike. She barely had enough time to dodge it and lost her balance in the process. Hiashi took that opening and struck her in the chest. She was pushed back onto the floor, she breathed in trying to take in the air to soothe her pain.

" ... You disappoint me. I thought you finally crawled out of that pathetic shell of yours."

Hiashi turned his back to her and walked away. His words imprinted on her minds along with countless others.

_" ...she lack self-confident despite being talented and hard-working."_

_" ...Her existence would disappeared, swallowed up by the people she cared about."_

Hiashi sensed a strong killing intent and turned back just in time to blocked a strike with his arm. Facing him was Hinata. Her Byakugan flared up, she looked angry with her teeth gritted together. Hiashi forced her away from him. She landed with grace and entered the basic stance of Juuken. Determination filled her eyes despite the wet trails of tears coming from it. Hiashi smirked, feeling proud... and hurt.

Strong and broken.

Hinata rushed at her father. She struck at him, trying to break his defense to strike at his tenketsu points. Hiashi blocked it all then countered, aiming for the tenketsus on her hands. Noticed her father's attempted strikes, Hinata reeled back and kicked at his legs. Hiashi lifted his foot up to avoid it. Hinata didn't stop, she used the kick as a momentum to twist her body and delivered a spinning high back kick. That was a good move but Hiashi was faster and stronger than her. He caught her kick and pushed her onto the floor. He put his hand on her hand pressing her face onto the floor.

" That's enough." He commanded, still pressing his daughter onto the floor.

She tensed up for a moment before started sobbing quietly. Hiashi's heart ached in pain. Hinata reminded him too much of his wife, Hitomi. Not just how she looked. She too was kind and gentle. Now he was the one breaking her kindness. It was so wrong doing this to your own daughter. But she couldn't survive staying like that. Not in this world, not in this family. The elders would take advantage of that kindness and turned the Branch house over. Something he had been trying to avoid.

" Take the rest of the day off. Do as you wish."

Hiashi looked on as his daughter pushed herself up from the floor. She swatted the tears off her face and bowed to him. She disappeared behind the door before he himself moved into a small room with an altar. Sitting down he released the breath he was holding unknowingly. He looked at the picture of his wife and his brother. He closed his eyes and grimaced in pain.

" What have I done to our children ? I failed you brother... And in the progress of failing you, my dear. I'm so sorry."

* * *

While Hiashi felt proud and blamed himself because Hinata finally found the courage to fight back. The girl didn't exactly felt that way. Being defeated and subdued easily by her father then dismissed for the rest of the day. She tooked that as him being disappointed in her and found no merits in training her. While in actuality, it was Hiashi giving her time to rest. But she just couldn't see it that way. Not after all those "disappointment" he had spoken.

Sitting in her room, she applied the cream on her bruised skin. The coolness quickly eased her pained muscle. She wrapped some bandages on to let the cream work better. Laying down on her soft bed, Hinata closed her eyes remembering what she had done today. Things she wouldn't dare to do before. Fighting back, hurting people, defending herself and her family. But that wasn't enough. She's still weak and a cried a lot. Even when she fought back, the tears just kept coming out themselves. Why did she cry ? She didn't know. People kept giving looks of disappointment. Even when she fought back. Why ? She couldn't understand. What do they expect from her ?

" Nee-sama, are you in ?"

Little Hanabi's voice reached out behind her door. Hinata walked out of her bed and opened the door. Greeted her was Hanabi's smiling face. She was glad seeing her sister home early, they could play together. But her smile soon disappeared when she noticed Hinata's sad and pained face. Hanabi held onto her sister's jacket with a worry face.

" Nee-sama, why are you crying ?" She asked in a quiet and caring tone. " Did someone hurt you ?"

" No, I'm fine Hanabi." Hinata petted her little sister's cheek and hair. She lead her into the room and sat down on the floor. " Is there something you need, imouto ?" (little sister)

" Can we play ninja ?" Hanabi beamed at her. Hinata smiled kindly at her.

" Yes we can."

Then they played, Hinata taught Hanabi how to aim a shuriken properly, how to hold a kunai and told her stories of famous ninjas. They spent the rest of the afternoon in her room. Innocent laugh could be heard in the hallway.

" Who is your idol, nee-sama ?" Hanabi suddenly asked her. Hinata tilted her head in confusion." From those famous shinobi we heard about, which one you'd like to become ?"

A cetrain red haired flashed through Hinata's mind. But she wasn't sure about that anymore. After realising that the image he showed in public was a fake one. She realized that Naruto was more than she thought. He was a mystery. The same could be said about Sakura. But one thing she was sure. They were both strong.

" I wanted to be strong... and confident ." Answered slowly, Hinata ran her fingers through little Hanabi's silky brown hair. " What about you, Hanabi-chan ? Who would you like to be ?"

Hanabi gave her a wide smile. " I wanted to be like you, Nee-sama."

" M-me ?" She stuttered. " Why me?"

" Because you're strong, Nee-sama. Stronger and kinder than anyone I know." Hanabi answered with absolute conviction. " I saw that guy defeated you Nee-sama. But I believed in you. You will get stronger and pay him back !"

Such faith, wasting on her. How would Hanabi feel if she knew that her older sister was a disappointment that their father declined to train her ? She wanted to tell her that she was just a failure. But the smile Hanabi was showing her made her stop. Hinata hugged her sister, whispered thank you in her ear. Her tears threatened to leaked out again.

They stayed like that till Hanabi went to sleep. Hinata tucked her little sister into the bed. She swiped the hair off her sister's face and caressed her cheek. Hanabi has been the only one that acknowledged her. She might have disappointed a lot of people. But not her little sister. She would always looked at Hinata as a model figures. She wanted to become like her. Strong and kind shinobi... Was it even possible ? Becoming strong and kind at the same time ? Where could she find an answer to it ?

" Maybe they know." Hinata whispered to herself.

She quietly left her room, sliding the door behind her. She slipped out of the Hyuuga compound. Leaping from houses to houses, her Byakugan flared brightly. She looked for the purple chakra under the orange sunlight. The sun were disappearing behind the skyline, the night was near. She had to find them, they got the answer she needed. If not them, Hinata didn't know anyone who could help her.

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Forbidden Land ...**_

There was a forest next to the Forty-fourth Training Ground. They were cut apart by a large river ran in between. Six months ago, the Hokage issued the forest as a private land but didn't let the owner's name known to the public. Even the people in the council didn't know who it belonged to. Yet they didn't dare questioned the Hokage. He had become more ruthless and competent recently. After Danzo's coup and the disappearance of several council members, they knew not to messed with the shinobi head any further. The land was called the Forbidden Land after that.

Rumors of the land being haunted was widely known. Foxes were spotted running around the forest, strange explosions occurred daily, flashes and screams echoed from it. But sometime. Strange, soothing and calm music could be heard as well. There were sounds of drums, shamisen, Shinobue (japanese flute) and koto. Like a band was playing. Thus made the land more scary. Noone dared to enter this place.

**BOOM !**

Once again... a series explosions occurred. Yet no flame burned. A silver haired figured jumped out of the smoke, dusting his shoulders. Spots of burned could be seen on his right side. Then the tree he landed on suddenly collapsed. Kakashi looked down to see a pink haired girl, her fist planted on the tree trunk. He leaped away landing on another tree, just to have several vines sprouted from it, restraining him. He quickly concentrated and performed the Ram seal dispelling the genjutsu.

A red blur launched at him with a kunai in hand, Kakashi blocked it with his own. They intercepted and exchanged a few blows before the red haired figured leaped away landed on another tree. Naruto smirked before tapping on his right shoulder. Kakashi raised an eyebrow then looked on his own shoulder. Sticking to it was a seal tag. His eyes went wide.

_" Oh shit !"_

Naruto took out many shurikens on both hands and threw them at him. The shurikens zoomed in on Kakashi. He jumped out of their way. But the shurikens changed direction, following him. He tried to rip the seal tag off his shoulder. But when he did, he saw a seal was painted on his vest.

_" Hell, magnet seal tag. He surprised me there."_

Kakashi removed his jounin vest and threw it away. The shuriken followed the vest and planted on it. He took out his whip using it as a rope to swing at another branch, avoiding a row of kunai sending his way. Naruto made a "che" sound as he saw Kakashi changed his falling direction using the whip. Kakashi did a few hand seals before sending a flame dragon in Naruto's way.

It was blocked by an earth wall, courtesy of Sakura. Naruto jumped onto the wall while doing his own seals, a strong water beam gushed out from his mouth. Kakashi dodged the incoming stream. The big tree branch was snapped at the strong water pressure. Kakashi channeled his lightning chakra then put his hand on the water. Naruto was electrocuted. When the electricity was cut off, he fell onto the ground and exploded into smoke. Kakashi was alarmed. He looked around trying to find his sneaky student. Sakura landed in front of him with a tiger seal. A gust of wind blasted him off the tree branch.

_" Smart girl. I didn't expect her to pull off a wind jutsu like that with her chakra capacity."_ Kakashi smirked as he regained his balance in the air.

" Doton: Ganban Kyū !" (Earth Art: Rock Coffin)

Naruto screamed as the ground beneath Kakashi raised up, waiting for him to land then swallowed him up. Kakashi quickly performed a Kawamiri to escaped but something hit him from behind and he was tied up... by a bola. Sakura was smirking on the branch above him. He smiled proudly as the earth covered him. Three seconds of silence then both children screamed out in joy. They just defeated Kakashi using only ninjutsu. Although Kakashi himself didn't use any assassination ninjutsu but they themselves didn't use any deadly techniques or weapons either.

" Alright good work you both." Kakashi stepped out from the rock coffin. It collapsed behind him into rubbles. " I am proud of you. But don't let it get over your head, okay ?"

Then they discussed the mistakes they made and what should be done right. Kakashi relaxed on a rock with his shoes off while Sakura swinging her legs on a tree branch. Naruto rested on the ground. Then a strong wind went by carrying the clean smell of the forest, the wet smell of water from the river, the smell of mint mixed with lavender and other flowers.

_" Wait a minute ? Lavender and mint ?"_

Naruto took another whip at the air, sniffing it he realized what this smelled was. Or rather, who it belonged to. He put the palms on his face and let out a frustrated sigh. Sakura and Kakashi noticed his odd behaviour.

" What's wrong Kitsune ?"

" ... We got a problem." Naruto put down his hands then turned to Kakashi. " Nii-san, could you contact Jiji-sama ?"

" Sure, but why ?" Kakashi was a bit confused.

Instead of answering, Naruto stood up then suddenly leaped into the forest. Sounds of struggling could be heard after that ... A minute later, he walked out carrying an unconscious Hinata on his arm. Sakura went still before rubbing her temple. Kakashi let out a sigh then reached to his radio, calling Neko to informed the Hokage of the new development. Their secret has been found out by the Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

Hinata could not believed what she was watching. She found Naruto's chakra in the Restricted Land along with two others. She sneaked in and saw them. Naruto and Sakura was fighting against the strongest Jounin of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. They were throwing ninjutsu at each other nonstop. Not just normal ninjutsu, Natural Ninjutsu. Those are only taught to Chuunin rank. The way they fought using ninjutsu and various tools showed how skilled they are in actual combat. Sakura seem to possessed super strength, she knocked down a tree with one strike. Naruto was swift and an all rounder, he could use from wind to water and earth ninjutsu.

She was amazed at the strength they displayed. Yet they don't let their strength get over to their heads. They had a discussion afterward about their mistakes and how to fix them. She spied on them, intended to learn more. A strong wind suddenly blow through the forest. She saw Naruto acted weird.

Hands suddenly covered her mouth from behind, two others held onto her arms restraining her. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Then Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. His face was serious, his violet eyes replaced with red slit pupils.

" Sleep." He commanded. Hinata's body went slacked and tired. She fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was laying on the soft ground of the forest. Voices were heard around her. She sat up to see three eyes focused on her. They belonged to Naruto, Sakura and the Jounin Hatake. She tried to speak but found her head hurt. She groaned in pain. Someone handed her a waterskin.

" Drink this. You'll feel better." The voice was female, must be Sakura. " Kitsune didn't know how to be gentle with girls."

" Che ..." Someone grumbled.

Hinata took a small gulp and felt better right away. She took another one and her mind was clear. The water smelled of nice herb but had no taste. Must be some kind of tasteless medicine. She handed the waterskin back to Sakura with a thanks. Then everything went quiet, she started to get nervous.

" How did you find me ?" Naruto asked for the first time.

" I... I sensed your chakra." Hinata answered while playing with her fingers. " Yours was purple colored so I could track them with my Byakugan."

Naruto seems to scowled at that info. He ran a hand through his smooth red hair. " Does everyone in your clan know about my chakra's colour ?"

" Um, I don't think so. Everyone I asked said you have normal chakra." She was shaking a bit now. This felt so much like an interrogation. " I was the only one who could see it... It seems that way."

" How long ?" It's Kakashi's turn now. " How long have you been spying on our practicing ?"

Hinata swallowed her saliva as she saw the way the Jounin looked at her.

" This-This is the first time." She tried her best not to stuttered... too much.

" ... Okay, I believe you. I have to asked you not to reveal what happened here to anyone." Kakashi paused a moment for dramatic effect before pointing to Naruto and Sakura. " As well as Naruto and Sakura's real strength. It was an S-rank secret issued by the Hokage himself. Am I clear ?"

" Yes ! " She answered a bit loud. Oh well at least Kakashi sure she won't go against a direct order from the Hokage. " So... I want to ask."

Everyone focused as she attempted to ask something. It was rare to see her took the initiative. Well... after what happened today. They should reconsider their view on this... new Hinata.

" Can I join you ? Can you... train me ?"

" ..."

A long silence followed after that. Kakashi didn't have a problem with training her. Being a heiress of a strong clan like the Hyuuga was the same as a talented child. She got all the basic needed to become a promising genin. But at the same time it would be impossible to do it in secret. The Hyuuga had a strict schedule, even tighter for their Heiress. She won't have the time to train with them. Sakura wanted Hinata to train with them. But in opposite to Kakashi's thinking. Naruto was more worried about Hinata's mind state. Just this noon, Hinata displayed signs of suffering from long term stressed. She snapped and attacked others.

They provoked her first but she used it as an excused to released her pent up frustration. And, if he wasn't wrong, she was trying to build some self-confident by showing off her suppressed strength. Not really a good state of mind for training ...

" No. I refuse." It was naruto who answered. Kakashi and others might have trained him. But this whole idea was his to begin with. Kakashi just accepted his decision while Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh.

" ... Why ?" Hinata asked, eyes sticked to the ground not looking up.

" Why do you want to become strong ?" His voice was stern and cold.

Hinata ran through her mind, searching for the reason why she wanted to be strong.

" I-I wanted to be a-acknowledged." She said shakingly.

" ... It's impossible." His words were like hundreds of senbon stabbing through her heart. " You lack the faith and belief to do it."

" B-But I could change, I can show you that I have the will to fight back." She pledged with all her mind. " I won't be weak anymore. I can defend myself."

" What you did today was not a sign of belief or confidence, Hinata !" Naruto said out loud, making the girl recoiled as if she was struck. " It's a sign of weakness, giving up. You gave up on your belief in kindness and acted in desperation. You didn't try to subdued them to protect yourself. "

" Look at me, Hinata." He commanded her. She didn't look up. " Look into my eyes !"

The poor Hyuuga girl slowly looked up from the ground to the Uzumaki boy's face. His face was hard and stern... Just like the henge he used yesterday. It made her knees went weak. The look he was giving her, those eyes, so angry and strict.

" You tried to hurt them. You hurted them in order to prove your power and confidence. Something you didn't show until today because you were being kind. It was not your kindness that was at fault. It was because you couldn't decide when or whom to show that kindness to. It was your indecisiveness that hinder you."

Tears were falling down on the girl's face now. Naruto felt guilty for doing this too but it must be done. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his student but didn't stop him. It was harsh, he agreed, but was too harsh. Sakura just sat there, crossing her legs with her hands in front of her chest. She knew it was hard for both sides. Naruto took a deep breath then continued softly.

" I don't hate you Hinata. I knew you went through a lot. But I cannot train you if you cannot decide what need to be done by yourself." He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulder gently and gripped onto them." For those who don't believe in themselves, hard work is worthless. You gotta do this yourself, Hinata. When you find the REAL reason why you wanted to become strong, when you find your confidence in making the right decision. Ask me again."

He walked back to his friend and sensei, turning his back towards her.

" Until then, there is nothing we can do for you... I'm sorry."

Then the three of them leaped away into the forest, Naruto leading them. Sakura was the last to left. She walked over to Hinata, giving her a hug and whispered into the white eyes's ear.

" He cares and expects a lot from you. We'll be waiting. So don't give up on yourself, Hinata."

Sakura too disappeared into the dark forest. Hinata was left alone. Naruto's harsh words replaying in her mind. She sat down on the ground, hugging herself. It would be better if Naruto was wrong. She could feel angry then. But he was right, once more. And the truth hurts so much.

But she didn't wailed on it. She was thinking about what he said. Decisions. She failed to make the right decision. She afraid to hurt others and afraid that others will hate her. The looked her classmates gave her today proved that. It was then she realized her all she was taught were how to fight, how to hurt others. How could she decide when was the right time to hurt and when was to be kind ? It was so hard.

" Someone help me." Hinata whispered softly.

She was so troubled and confused. Even as she left the forest, she didn't notice a certain red eyes Chuunin and a red hair was watching her. As Hinata left the Forbidden Land, they descended onto the ground. The red eyes female massage her temple with an unapproved frown.

" That was very harsh of you, Naruto."

" I'm sorry. I was just... Haaaa." He gave a long sign, not fitting a ten years old boy.

" At least it showed how much you cared." Kurenai pet the troubled red hair's head. " She wouldn't know how to make the right decision though. I don't think Hyuuga has common sense included in their training."

" ... Could you help her ?" Naruto asked the Genjutsu Mistress.

" Is that a favor ?" She raised an eyebrow at him. The boy nodded." I were planning on doing it anyway but since you asked. Considered it done... and you own me."

" ... Women and their schemes."

That earned him a pull on his whiskers.

* * *

**Author Note: **Yo CUT ! Sorry folks for late update, new project came up so my team is busy again. I was working OT at night for other teams too. Never reject the cash ! So here you go, Hinata broke down from all the abused and stressed she gathered up over the years. And don't throw me the " She wasn't suppose to be like that.", duh guys I went with realistic plot. I don't agree with a ten years old with the mind of steel. And she's not Sasuke. Even that kid is not normal. So look forward to next chapter !


	13. C12 - A Hidden Smile

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... Try **_Loneliness_**_ from Naruto OST collection in Years of the Past episode._ It really hits your feeling. Now let's continue with the... experiment. I'm gonna make a perfect yandere ! HA HA HA HA ~!

* * *

**_Previously on Chapter 11 ..._**

_" Stop it... I can't take it anymore." She said between tears but no stuttering. " Please. Stop it !"_

_" It hurts to hurt others because you are kind. But people needed to be hurt in order to learn their lesson. And these guys definitely got one."_

_" You tried to hurt them. You hurted them in order to prove your power and confidence. Something you didn't show until today because you were being kind. It was not your kindness that was at fault. It was because you couldn't decide when or whom to show that kindness to. It was your indecisiveness that hinder you."_

_" That was very harsh of you, Naruto."_

_" ... Could you help her ?" Naruto asked the Genjutsu Mistress._

* * *

**_Chapter 12 - A Smile Under The Mask_**

" Hey it's the Hyuuga girl."

" I heard she defeated a bunches of upperclass men singlehandedly."

" Really ? Man... she looked so gentle."

The news quickly spread all over the Academy. People are giving Hinata wary look now. They were scared of her. While Kiba and Naruto was known for their roughness during physical training. There weren't any serious case of injuries or unconscious. Hers did. So she asked the teacher to take a rest during the physical training today. Not wanting to hurt anyone unwillingly. She looked even more timid and secluded than normal.

_" Well that totally backfired."_

Sakura thought, looking at the Hyuuga sitting under the tree shade, lonely than ever. Then she shot a blaming look at the red hair on the boy's side. He avoided her murderous gaze, already knowing his guilt. But _old_ people like him always have a backup plan. Beside, consolation was what females were best at. Not males.

" Hyuuga-san." A female instructor walked over to Hinata. She stood up to greet her. " There was a Chuunin looking for you. She is waiting in the Quest room."

Hinata was curious, who wanted to see her ? She bowed to the instructor before heading to the Quest room. She announced her present before pushing the door open. Waiting inside, sitting crosslegged showing her beautiful legs. Her flowing raven haired lighted with her fair skins and red irises. It was the Chuunin that rescued her years ago, during the Danzo's Coup. She looked the same as back then, albeit more elegant and graceful.

" Hello Hyuuga-san, I wished to talk with you." Kurenai said quietly sipping on her tea cup." If you don't mind that is."

" Y-Yes ! I mean NO ! It would b-be my pleasure er umm..."

" Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai." The older woman smiled kindly at her. " Please have a seat Hyuuga-san."

Hinata sat down facing the beautiful Kurenai. Her beautiful mesmerized Hinata three years ago, even now. Kurenai poured her a cup of tea. She shyly accepted it. They finished their first cup of tea in silence.

" So Hyuuga-san, Im here to talk about..."

" Umm... Please call me Hinata." She gathered her courage to interrupt her. " It made me nervous whenever people used my family name."

" ... Hinata-chan then. I came to apologized for a friend."

" A friend ?" Hinata was confused. Who was this friend Kurenai-san talked about. What did they do wrong to her ?"

" A _certain fox t_o be exact. _He_ was very harsh with you last night."

The word last night hit on Hinata. What _he_ said last night. Sakura called Naruto by the name _Kitsune_. Her body unknowingly trembled as she remembered the expression he showed last night. She couldn't even faced him nor Sakura-san today.

" Harsh words they are. But you know they carry the truth." Kurenai watched as Hinata gave a slowly nod. Then she continued. " Naruto asked me to help you. It would be bad to leave you to figuring it out on yourself."

" Figuring it out ?" Hinata didn't get the meaning the woman was aiming at. " What do you mean ?"

" Life, Hinata-chan. The way of Life." Kurenai helped herself with another cup of tea." I suspect the Hyuuga trained you well in Shinobi art. But neglected the way normal people live and work with things."

" ... It's true." Hinata confirmed it for her. " H-How will you help me ?"

" We will do this per Kitsune's request. I won't officially teaching you. I will act as a... consultant. We might spend a few hours walking around town so I could teach you some basics stuffs. Each time we met, you must tell me what happened that day and how did you react to them. I will correct and explain what kind of action you should have taken. So for now, act normal. Be the kind girl you were before... yesterday. We will correct things slowly, okay ?"

Hinata was glad. It would be effective for her. " May I ask something ?"

Kurenai nodded. " Ask anything you like, I will answer if possible."

" W-Why do this much for me ? Na-Kitsune even said he couldn't train me as I am now. He asked me to figure things out by myself. " Hinata bit her lips." So w-why he asked you to help me now ?"

" ... That was personal and involved an S-rank secret issued by the Sandaime." Hinata hung her head down in disappointment. But what Kurenai said next lifted a bit of hope inside her." But I could show you. If you could take a walk with me after school."

" Of course !" She answered a bit too quick, excited also.

" Such enthusiasms. " Kurenai chuckled making the shy girl went red. " Keep on like that and we will have no problem in the future. Now let's begin right away, tell me what happened to you this morning."

" Umm... Everyone looked at m-me with fear... Because I hurt a classmate during tr-training yesterday."

Kurenai nodded calmly, urging to girl to continue.

" S-so I didn't join the practice today." She stuck her eyes into the table between them. " I didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone..."

" First thing first, look at me Hinata-chan." She spoke softly in order not to frighten the poor girl. " It's a basic thing when having conversation. Looking at each other is a way of showing faith and trust for each other. It's also a way to read people. Eyes are windows to the soul, they said."

Hinata fidgeted a little before removing her eyes from the table then looking at Kurenai. Such pretty and deep eyes colour. She looked kind so it wasn't hard for Hinata to keep her eyes forward. Kurenai smiled and nodded approvingly. It wasn't so hard if you do it right. The girl would get better in one or two months under her guidance.

" Now tell me, who did you train with at home ?" Kurenai refilled their tea cups

" W-With my father and an older cousin... I think it would be only my father starting from now on." She looked a bit down at that.

Kurenai noticed the meaning but she decided to leave it for later. " Are they strong ?"

" Y-Yes."

" Was this partner of yours during yesterday's training strong ?"

" ... I don't think so." Hinata answered slowly.

" What you should do or needed to do from now on, is to adjust your strength output." Kurenai pushed the tea cup over to Hinata. She patiently waited till the girl took several gulps to calm her nerves." Give it your all during training or sparring with strong people. But tone it down when you are sparring against classmates, except the Uchiha if I'm not wrong. They are much weaker than you since they didn't have additional training at home. You get what I mean, Hinata-chan ?"

The girl nodded taking in the advice from the Chuunin. She was right, it made sense after all. She just needed to fake her strength while training in the Academy. Just like Naruto and Sakura. Then she could show her true strength while practicing with her father. That way her peers wouldn't get afraid of her and her father wouldn't look down on her anymore.

" Remember what I said, adjust your strength output. Now let's wrap things up for now." Kurenai stood up from her seat. " You should go back to your class. Lunchbreak is near. I will be waiting for you after school by the gate."

" Th-Thank you, Kurenai-san."

The Genjutsu Mistress smiled at her fondly before walking out of the room. Hinata also left shortly after finishing her tea. Just like Kurenai said, the bell rang signalled the start of lunchbreak. She took out her bento. But when she saw Kiba and Shino at the usual spot she hesitated. She wasn't sure if they're willing to let her sit there with them anymore.

" Go to them, Hinata." A voiced surprised her, she turned back to see it was Sakura who spoke." I'm sure they are waiting for you."

" S-Sakura-san. Umm are you sure you should be speaking to m-me." The girl tried her best to look at Sakura's face while talking. Well it's an improvement.

" That idiot only made the rule for us_ to ignore him_. Not ignoring each other." Sakura had a sad look in her eyes when she talked. " So in public, we could talk to anyone except him."

" I see... Are you sure I should join Kiba and Shino ?" Hinata sent a sad look at the weird duo. " After what happened yesterday..."

" Why don't you ask them ?" Sakura gave her a knowing smile then walked away, joining her blonde friend, Ino.

It was then Kiba finally noticed Hinata looking and waved at her, calling her over. He had no idea how happy Hinata was because of that simple action he made. With a happy smile almost leaking tears, she walked over to her friends. Shino scooted over to make a space between them. So they had lunch together. With Kiba complaining or bragging, Hinata listening to him, Shino being Shino, quiet and mysterious.

Not so far, a red haired smiled warmly at the scene.

* * *

**_With Naruto..._**

That afternoon, they received a new homeroom teacher. A Chuunin by the name of Umino Iruka. He was a tall man with a deep horizontal scar across his nose. A retired veteran then. This must be the new candidate Jiji-sama talked to him about. So far all the instructors in the Academy had taken turn in being his homeroom teacher. He didn't pull prank or being impolite to them. But they never acknowledged him as a human or even exist at all. They all ignored him.

_" Let's see what this new one could do."_

Iruka wanted to know their talents so he could make a suitable teaching table. They gathered on the school's small training ground with two dummies. They were asked to show their aiming technique with shuriken. Usually he and Kiba would volunteer here. But he decided to get it a rest today. Iruka called out Shino just to receive a creepy display of the Aburame clan's kekkei genkai. He thought it was cool but not many thought like him... None actually. Uchiha Sasuke was called and displayed perfect throwing skills... for academy student. It was then that he decided to have some fun. He stepped up asking to be the next one. Iruka let him do it.

" Alright, witness my all direction shuriken throw !"

Naruto threw his shurikens, as the name implied, the shurikens flew everywhere hitting many things except the target. He intentionally threw one hitting the tree next to the new instructor, scaring him. The whole class laughed out loud at his display. He scratched his head, showing a fake embarrassed smile. Even Hinata and Sakura realized he was having fun so they smiled a bit.

Next they were asked to do a simple Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). Sasuke stepped up and another perfect displayed. He gave out a remark saying it was child play. Naruto decided to chided him for his smug remark. If it was child play then don't act like that. Damn brat. But he called Naruto an idiot. Well he was tempted to make a perfect Kage no Bunshin but that would not fit his fake image. Beside he could use this situation to test the new homeroom teacher.

" Bunshin no Jutsu !" He screamed out the technique's name.

His clone couldn't even stand and looked dead laying on the ground. That earned him another laugh from his class. But this was different. Hinata and Sakura felt it so they didn't join, actually they felt sad for him. Then the whole class started blaming and disregarding him for wasting their time. He acted angry. Iruka stopped the class from insulting him further. For a moment Naruto thought maybe this one could do it. But then...

" Don't... bother yourself with this child." Said Umino Iruka, giving Naruto the same look that the villagers always do. " Let's continue the lesson."

He then left, the rest of the class following him. Hinata wanted to stay behind but Sakura grabbed her hand and dragged her away from him. Hinata looked up to see a cold and hard expression on Sakura's face. Then she understood and quietly followed her. Naruto smiled sadly as the rest of the class left him alone. He turned to walk away, following the smell of expensive tobacco.

" He's the same as others. Thanks for trying, Jiji-sama."

Hiruzen let out a tiring sigh as the red hair child walked past him, heading to the school gate. He thought what Iruka said about spreading the Will of Fire would make him an ideal teacher for Naruto. Making another bond between the child and the village. But he was disappointed. Both him and Naruto that was.

* * *

**_Afterschool..._**

Standing by the school gate was a beautiful woman. Beautiful enough to attract unwanted attention from male parents and students. That much could be said from the tick mark on her head. If it was not for the poor Hyuuga girl, she wouldn't be here for them to ogle at will. Before she could lose her patience, the girl appeared alongside Sakura.

" Hello Hinata-chan, you too Sakura."

" Hello sensei. I wanted to accompany Hinata and help with her studying. Is that okay ?"

The Chuunin nodded then signalled them to follow her. As they walked, Sakura and Kurenai asked her several questions regarding the laws and crimes. When should she defend herself ? Why should she hurt in other to protect ? And the hardest question: Why lies were needed ?

" Why do we lies ?" Hinata asked fidgeting on her seat inside the Ichiraku Ramen stall. " Isn't that suppose to be bad ?"

" If I may sensei ..." Sakura paused until she received a nod from Kurenai. " Shinobi, or Ninja in general, lives a life of lies, Hinata. We lie to our family to protect them, we lie to our friends in order to not harm them, we lie to others to protect ourselves. I didn't even know how strong my parents were until I became serious at wanting to be a ninja."

" Th...That was very deep." Hinata was amazed.

Sakura chuckled a bit at her reaction. " You should hear the rest from him. That was part of the thing he told me when we first met, three years ago... It changed my whole life."

She noticed the deep and longing gaze on Sakura's eyes at the moment. It looked like she was admiring a great figure standing far away. Then Hinata realized it was the same look she had when spying on Naruto. She smiled in understanding. He was just that great.

Kurenai decided to walk around the town and relax. Too much lesson for one day could backfire on her. They enjoyed the afternoon town, talked about many different things. Hinata opened herself up to them while learning more about the real Sakura. She was a very playful person, smart and a bit short temper. It was then that Hinata noticed Sakura never wear the white Haori at the Academy, She saw her wearing it last night when fighting against Hatake Kakashi. Sakura explained that it was a sign of her medic nin status. Since it was a bit catchy, wearing it to school was not suitable.

" Get outta here you bastard !"

An angry voice got their attention, then they saw Naruto being pushed onto the street. He looked angry, snarling at the man in front of him. They realized the man was an owner of a mask shop. He must have kicked Naruto out when he wanted to buy something.

" What is wrong with you ?!" He screamed at the owner, pointing at a fox mask " I just wanted to buy that mask !"

People started gathered around him, looking at him with disgust and hate in their eyes. They started whispering amongst themselves. The owner took the fox mask and threw it at him. The mask clattered on the ground under Naruto's feet.

" Take it and get lost. You freak. " The man cursed him then walked back into his shop.

Naruto picked up and the mask, he looked at the scratches on it before putting it on his face.

" I won't forget this... Look at me, remember me. You will regret everything you've done."

He spoke in a low dangerous tone towards the gathered crowd. Taking out a few coins he put them on a table in front of the shop and walked away. He headed straight to them. Hinata said hi to him but he didn't even notice her. Naruto passed right beside them. She noticed that Naruto and Sakura's hand brushed against each other slightly. But they didn't acknowledge each other. Not even a sign of it.

They walked in silence towards the Hyuuga compound. Hinata thinking about the village's behaviour towards Naruto. How could they be so cruel to him ? Just like how the teachers and their classmates disregard him...

" Naruto carries a great burden." Kurenai broke the silence. Her words were cold and harsh." Because of that burden, the villagers treat him like a monster. They fear him, they hate him, they disgust him."

" That was why he forbid us from showing our relationship in public. He wanted me to have a normal life." Sadness filled Sakura's words. " He acted like a fool so the village could disregard him. He said if he showed too much talent. They might think he would be a danger to them. But honestly, I don't see a difference."

" It was also a test to recognize people he could trust." Kurenai patted Hinata's head." You're the only who passed it. That was why he cared about you, Hinata. Don't ever doubt the amount of trust he has for you."

Tears leaked out from her eyes. She nodded, now understand more about the person she looked up to. Why he did so much for a weak girl like her. She vowed to have more faith in herself. Naruto trusted her, she wouldn't let that trust go wasted. As they reached the gate to the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata bowed to them saying goodbye.

" Thank you for today, Kurenai-san, Sakura-san." She stood straight up then looked straight at them. " Please tell Naruto-san that I won't let him wait for too long."

Kurenai walked back with Sakura. The pink haired girl gave Hinata a friendly wave as they disappeared down the street. Hinata saw her sister hitting the tree under their grandfather's supervision. Even little Hanabi wanted to be strong.

_" I want to be like you."_

Hinata changed into her training outfit. Waiting for her in the training room was her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. She sat seiza and bowed to him. As she lifted her head up, a dreamy smile adorned her face.

" I am ready, Otou-sama."

Hiashi felt a chill on his spine. Such dreamy, beautiful smile reminded him too much of his wife. Yet at the same time, the smile was wrong. Something was not right. She looked like she was in a trance. He quickly discarded his distracting thought. He must have thought too much about. They both stood up. Hiashi decided to spar with her today.

They stepped forward, palms opened striking at each other. Hiashi felt the difference from his daughter. Her strikes were harder, quicker and more complex than before. When he blocked or deflected, she immediately switched her attack focusing on another spot. She showed no hesitation. Such confident. He never saw her eyes shine this bright.

Then before he could realize it, Hiashi was on the defensive. He pushed her back, taking the battle up a notch. Hinata didn't flinched at the sudden change. She kept up with his assault and responded with her own. In her mind, the image of a tall red haired boy and pretty pink haired girl were waiting for her. Their hands reaching out to her. She had to catch up to them. To be able to walk with them.

Father and daughter fighting each other in earnest despite the sweats and bruises on their body. Neither of them realize the smile they were wearing.

* * *

_**Midnight, The Forbidden Land ...**_

Another strange night in the Forbidden forest. This time a sad, melodic sound of a flute was heard through the whole land. It wouldn't be strange at all. But since trees were support to be sound-proof. The fact that the sad song were heard even outside the forest made it strange. In actuality, you could anything with seals. Which meant a seal master could make anything possible.

Naruto continued playing the sad melody that share the same colour as his hair, Guren - Crimson Red. Sometime he couldn't sleep and spent the night playing instruments with his bossy manager.

_**" I HEARD THAT, YOU BRAT."** _The voice inside his mind complained.

" Why so touchy, shachou." (Manager) He said jokingly.

_**" TCH, JUST KEEP PLAYING."**_

He smirked and put the flute back on his lips. They built a boss-underling relationship, a bit closer than that. For the last three years, they shared everything. His senses, his thought and his feelings. Kyuubi felt it all. It was never troublesome. People might not believe it but having another person inside your mind could be soothing sometime, even useful. Kyuubi was hot headed but also very wise and cunning. He gave Naruto a lots of good advices.

_**" YOU THINK THE GIRL COULD MAKE IT ?"** _Kyuubi asked from his mind scape.

" Hinata you mean ?" He held the conversation in his mind while playing the flute. " I'm sure she will. The result might change a bit but... If it's her, It'll be okay."

_**" SHAPING AND ALTERING THE MIND OF SUCH A YOUNG BEAUTIFUL GIRL. AND THEY CALL ME THE EVIL FOX. HA !"**_

" ... You're inside me so that counted."

_**" BAH ! FUCKING PEDOPHILE."**_

" I'm not."

_**" PEDOPHILE."** _Kyuubi repeated.

" Stop it. I haven't done anything yet." He stopped playing the flute, feeling annoyed now.

_**" LOLICON."** _Where did he pick up that word ?!... Never mind.

" We are of the same age !" Naruto shot back.

_**" YOU PRACTICALLY RAISED THEM TO BE YOUR IDEAL LOVERS! LIKE THAT GENJI BOOK SOMETHING..."**_

" Genji Monogatari... AND NO ! When did I ever suggest Sakura to wear a cheongsam !?" He pulled his hair in frustration.

_**" BUT YOU SAID YOU LIKE IT WHEN SHE ASKED."** _Kyuubi gave him an evil smirked. He could feel it.

" Well... It was pretty." Naruto put a palm over his face.

_**" HAH !"**_ The Kyuubi made a victory huff._** "ANYHOW, YOU SURE HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH BLANK EYES EH ? ENOUGH TO MOLEST THAT GIRL WITH YOUR EYES..."**_

" Don't remind me of that... " He grimaced as he remembered his reaction at their first meeting. And how he peeked at her from a far. Then it hit him. " We are like teenage boys discussing perverted stuffs here. What's up with that ?"

_**" BORED. THAT'S WHAT."**_

They both agreed with that. Then a bell rang signalling him of uninvited company. A moment later one of his bunshin dispelled. The image of three boys intruded on his land entered his memory. Those three... They were his classmates. Looked like they were in a daring contest and decided to use his home as the daring site. Naruto gave out a long sigh, annoyed that his peaceful night were interrupted by a bunch of kids. Putting on the henge of his previous form, he leaped into the forest to where the kids were.

The kids were gathering under a big tree. He decided to scared them off, if he appeared as a human. They would eventually come back and cause more trouble. He imitated the sound of a fox, calling his foxes to gather. The sound were downright creepy so the kid recoiled in fear when they heard it. A few seconds later, foxes started appearing around them. They hugged each other, trembling in fear. Then from the darkness, a tall man walked out wearing a white kimono with white hair and a fox mask covering his face.

" This is the private land of the fox. Get out." The man's voice were stern and cold. When he saw that the boys didn't show any reaction. He screamed. " SCAM !"

They got up from the ground and ran towards the exit screaming like little girls. They didn't dare look back fearing the fox spirit might caught them. They ran into an adult. The Chuunin Umino Iruka, their homeroom teacher. He got one of the boy and asked him what happened. The boy pointed to the Forbidden Land saying incomprehensible words like fox, spirit and evil. That much was enough to alarmed the Chuunin. He ushered the boy home before leaping into the forest. He reached the entrance and waiting for him was... Uzumaki Naruto ?

" What are you doing here at this hour, Naruto ?" He asked giving the boy a wary look, gripping his kunai tighter.

" It's my home sensei." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Then Iruka noticed the boy's attire. He was indeed wearing a thin set of black silk kimono. The expensive kind. What's more, gathered around him were... foxes. Lots of foxes. They were looking at him. Those eyes. Iruka tighten his grip on the kunai. Demon ...

" Are those the kind of eyes teachers giving students nowadays ?" Naruto said while petting a big and old orange fox. " Those are the same kinds the villagers gave me, you know."

" ... What about it ?" He questioned the boy. Then he looked into his eyes. He looked... sad ? disappointed ? What the hell ?

" People never see the real me. All they see was what I carried. You're no different, _sensei_." He said the word with so much venom. He turned back into the forest. The foxes following him. " You should say sorry to the Hokage. You're a disappointment, to both of us."

With that, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared in the darkness of the Forbidden Land. Leaving the Chuunin Instructor with conflicted words. The boy knew. He knew about his fate. Yet he never blame others and carried the hate on his shoulders. What about him? How did he help with that ? Other than being another hate on the boy's shoulder. Iruka put away his kunai and walked back to his apartment. He wasn't fit to be the boy's instructor. He deserves better. First thing in the morning, he would visit the Hokage's office and asked to be transferred.

* * *

**Author Note: **And cut ~ Hmm not much to say. Except... I'm gonna hit the bed. It's 2:30 in the morning. *collapsed* ZZZzzzzzzzz

REview Answer !

Theta-McBride: Thank you :D

Oh I dont think my name can fi : If I have to find a suitable image... Haven't found one. Let's just say she's the canon Hinata but a bit more... obsessed and... a little bit of a yandere... Now that's nice XD

.

.

.


	14. C13 - Hi no Ishi

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... Let's put** Kakashi's Theme** in here ~ Icha Icha all days guys ! XD

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter 12 ...**_

_" First thing first, look at me Hinata-chan." She spoke softly in order not to frighten the poor girl. " It's a basic thing when having conversation. Looking at each other is a way of showing faith and trust for each other. It's also a way to read people. Eyes are windows to the soul, they said."_

_" I won't forget this... Look at me, remember me. You will regret everything you've done."_

_" It was also a test to recognize people he could trust." Kurenai patted Hinata's head." You're the only who passed it. That was why he cared about you, Hinata. Don't ever doubt the amount of trust he has for you."_

_" Please tell Naruto-san that I won't let him wait for too long."_

_" People never see the real me. All they see was what I carried. You're no different, sensei." He said the word with so much venom. He turned back into the forest. The foxes following him. " You should say sorry to the Hokage. You're a disappointment, to both of us."._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire)**

_**Two weeks later ...**_

Konohagakure no Sato (The Hidden Village of Leaf) was chosen to be the representative of the Hi no Kuni (Land Of Fire) not only because of it's Shinobi's strength. It was because the village itself carry the Will of Fire. Everyone known the story of Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the famous Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Path). How he passed on Ninjutsu and taught people how to use chakra, the story of his sons and the endless conflict left by it. The Senju and the Uchiha.

The little brother, Ashura was useless since birth. While his older brother, Indra was a born genius. Yet Ashura didn't take to jealousy and hate. Inspired by his brother's talents and the relationships with his friends, Ashura eventually became strong and discovered his own power. Which rivalled even the genius Indra. Believing that the key to peace of love, Ashura was chosen by their father as his successor. The one that will carry and spreading the Will of Fire. Konohagakure was built on that belief despite the turmoils and dark moments in the shinobi history.

Teachers in the Academy were chosen not only because of their talents. They had to show the amount of love they could carry and pass onto their students. A shinobi without love is just a killing machine. But it was hard to show love towards the demon that killed and destroyed your homeland. So despite the tremendous love one could carry, none were able to show it to the Uzumaki child. Love breed pain and pain evolved into hate. But hate could only make more pain.

" Why wouldn't the Hokage meet me ?!" Umino Iruka stood before the door to the Hokage's Office. He was denied permission to enter by the ANBUs guarding it. " I have important thing needed to report !"

" The Hokage is busy and reject any meeting today." Neko informed the instructor. " Please come back tomorrow."

" But... "

" Leave now, you have made enough noise as it is." The second ANBU wearing a Bird mask, Towa threatened him.

Iruka slumped his shoulders and walked away. He wanted to meet the Hokage and asked to be replaced from Naruto's homeroom teacher position. But the Hokage refused to meet him, for two weeks straight ! Iruka was having trouble sleeping every night because of the nightmare. He had been thinking about that boy and himself. They were both orphans without relatives. Not wanting to be alone, they both acted like idiot, laughing stocks to gather everyone's attention. But it was easier for him. The village didn't hate him. But for Naruto ... And he was one of those jerks. But everytime he saw that nightmare, he couldn't help it.

" Damnit ..." Sitting down on a bench, he released a heavy breath.

" Oi oi. I'm reading over here." Iruke was startled by a voice above him. He looked up and saw a half-masked ninja with silver haired, laying lazily on the tree " If you took such a deep breathe like that. I'd be distracted and unable to focus on my book."

" Ah. Sorry, I'll be leaving now." He was about to leave his seat when the strange shinobi dropped down on the ground in front of him, holding the infamous orange book.

" Well I was about to leave anyway. Got an appointment to catch." He put his book back in and walked away. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Iruka. " You look troubled... I don't mind listen to what you have to say."

Kakashi flopped down next to the Chuunin instructor. He looked depressed alright. The silence lasted for a few seconds before Iruka started talking.

" Recently, I became Na... Uzumaki Naruto's homeroom teacher. But I think I was unfit for that position and wanted to ask the Hokage to relieve me from it."

_" Another candidate huh ? I didn't think the Sandaime would pick Iruka though." _Kakashi thought.

" The Hokage refused to meet me. I'm not deserved to be a teacher you know. Naruto said... the way I looked at him were the same as the villagers. I'm suppose to be his homeroom teacher but I couldn't look at him like a student. I'm not qualified to teach him."

" Hmm... What do you see when you look at him ?" Kakashi looked at the young instructor, judging him. " Do you see the demon that killed your parents ? Or was it a kid trying to reach out of his loneliness ?"

" ... The Kyuubi sealed inside him was responsible for my parent's dead. Naruto was not to blame." Iruka tighten the grip on his pants. " But everytime I see him, I'm reminded of the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within him."

" Well If all you see is the Kyuubi. Then it's the Kyuubi that will look back at you." Kakashi stood up, ready to leave. " See him as Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sure he will eventually see you as a teacher. Isn't that the mission given to you by the Sandaime ? See ya around, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi gave him a fake salute and left. _" I hope you could realize it, Iruka. Naruto needed someone normal to trust beside us veterans. And that old man sure loves causing trouble for youngsters..."_

Kakashi leaped away towards the Forbidden Land. Today was an important day. The moon would be full, meaning the chakra inside every shinobi should be at it's peak tonight. Perfect to perform a seal ceremony. Jiraiya was out of town so there was noone to stop them.

" Now what do we need again ?" Kakashi took out a paper sheet from his pocket. " Four hundred grams of pork, three pieces of ginger, aburaage for the foxes... What the heck ?! This is a grocery list !... Sakura. Oh well, at least I'll get a free meal."

That afternoon, several ANBUs caught a strange sight. The famous Jounin Hatake Kakashi was moving on the roofs. Both hands full of grocery bags. He was heading towards to Forbidden Land so they didn't dare to interrupt him. The land was declared Forbidden for a reason.

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen...**_

" So I only defended myself and tripped them over. It was a bit hard at first but I eventually got used to it." Hinata said clearly, looking happy.

" She's practically the model for the girls in our class now. No doubt she'll be the Kunoichi of the year !" Sakura praised her making the girl blushed and started fidgeting again. " She's cute to boost. The boys started hitting on her now."

Kurenai gave Hinata a motherly smile. " Is that true ? I'm very proud of you. But don't let it get to your head. Especially the boy's sugar-coated words."

Sakura laughed as Hinata's face went beet red. Two weeks since Kurenai-sensei started teaching her about lives and other stuffs. She learned to control her power and making decision of her own. Hinata told Sakura and Kurenai about Neji. They seemed to know about it already so they understood her hardship. Kurenai-sensei asked if she blamed Neji for being cruel to her. Hinata said no and she was sure of her feelings. She understood his hatred and anger. It was because of her that his father was dead. So it was his right to hate her family.

During the last two weeks, she got to know her father better. When they were not training, Hinata followed him around, attended meeting with him. The elders scowled at her present at first. But her father said it was to build her experience with clan business. They decided to let it passed. As she attended more meetings, she soon realized how cruel and unfair the Branch house system was.

There was always requests to put more pressure and restrictions on the Branch house on every meeting. The elders and her grandfather said it was to keep them in check. Her father always refused saying it would turned the Branch house against them. But she knew that was not all the reason.

There were nights she caught sight of her father, looking tired and depressed on his work table. Spreading out in front of him were letters from the Branch house asking for help. She caught glimpse of the details as she bought tea for him. Her father truly cared about the whole clan, not just the Main house. So last night...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

" Otou-sama, Is there a way to change our clan system ?" Hinata asked from behind Hiashi. Her present and the question itself caught him off guard.

" What brought this on, Hinata ?" Hiashi put down the brush he was holding and turned back, facing his daughter. She walked in a sat down in front of him.

" After everything I saw in the meetings and your efforts, I began to think that the current clan system was being used too much. By the Elders that is."

Hiashi looked at his daughter's eyes. Inside the dull white colour was a strong will he had seen the past week. She didn't tell him what change her so he too didn't fry on it. The result was good and no harm was done. But it seemed that not only she gained her own self-confidence. She started to see things clearer too.

" What do you plan to do about it then ?"

" I have no clue... But I wanted to change it. I really do." She was honest about it. That much Hiashi could see. But...

" I understand. But to change our clan, you will need more than just will, Hinata." Hiashi slowly explained, hoping to engraved every words into his daughter's mind. " You need power, connections, fear and even foul plays to take control of the clan. I am the current Clan Head yet I lack the power to remove the Branch house system nor the Elders, my father... There is something you need to know too."

Hinata perked up at what he said.

" My father is currently training Hanabi as your replacement." Hinata's eyes went wide in realization. So that was why she no longer see him during practice. " This weekend, you will fight against Hanabi. The winner would be train to become the next heir. The loser... will lost the status."

Hinata clenched her fists. She would not hurt her little sister. Hanabi was the first one that acknowledged and looked up to her. There was no way she could hurt her!

" Just take it as your first trial, Hinata." Hiashi turned back to his work table. " Your sister or the chance to become the heir in order to change our clan. Now rest. I still have work to do."

* * *

The fight would occur in the next two days. Both the Main house and Branch house members would be present. Hinata was torn. She really wanted to change her clan for the better. But she didn't want to her Hanabi. This was too hard to decide. When she brought it up to Kurenai, even the Chuunin was troubled by it. She then told Hinata that she had to make her own decision. For this, like her father said, was her own trial.

" I better go to Kitsune's and started cooking. Kakashi-sensei must have brought the ingredients over." Sakura jumped out of her seat. " Bye bye Hinata-chan. I'll see you later Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata waved goodbye at her friend. As much as she wanted to join them, she was not an official member of the group. Not to mention she had training with her father at night so it was impossible. Kurenai thought that Hinata was ready for their training. She definitely gotten stronger, both physically and mentally. But Naruto still haven't agree to let her join.

_" What she was lacking, is a goal for her life. Everyone got the will to survive but needed a goal to push themselves forward. Please help her find a goal, Kurenai-sensei."_

He sounded just like the Nidaime Hokage reincarnated. All that talk about purposes of life and what's not. But he wasn't wrong. Hinata needed a goal to push herself forward. What to do about it ...

" Hinata, is it possible for you to sneak out at night ? Before midnight actually."

" Eh ?! " She was surprised. Her teacher just asked her to do something outrageous. " Umm It-It's possible. But why ?"

Kurenai put a bell in her hand. " Go to the Forbidden Land before midnight then shake the bell. I will come and get you. Don't ask. Just do as I say."

Hinata took the bell in her palm. It was a big bell that made clear sound. Kurenai left after that. Hinata also went home after saying goodbye to the owner and his daughter. She entered the compound and saw Hanabi performed a combo of Juuken with their grandfather. She stopped and looked. Hanabi noticed her and wanted to greet her. But her little sister was struck back by their grandfather.

" Concentrate Hanabi !" He scolded her.

" I'm sorry, Oji-sama." Hanabi gave her a quick glance before resuming the training.

Hinata also left to start her training. Not noticing that her fists were clenched the whole time.

* * *

_**Before midnight...**_

A small shadow sneaked out of the Hyuuga compound then jumped away. Her Byakugan flared up to avoid the patrolling ANBUs. Despite being midnight it was quite bright tonight, the moon was full and lit high. Hinata reached the Forbidden Land's entrance. The last time she was here, she didn't took in the details of the gate. It was tall and red Torii gate with a twister symbol in the middle. The same symbol could be seen on every shinobi uniform.

She took out her bell and rang it. The clear sound echoed in the forest, she waited for a minute. Then another bell rang, the sound getting closer to her. Kurenai sensei appeared, also holding a bell of her own.

" I'm glad you made it. Follow me. Don't mind the fox. They are nice."

Hinata walked silently beside the adult woman. True to her words, several foxes could be seen looking at them in the shadow. They looked at her curiously. There were a lot of foxes from small to large one. She wanted to pet them so much !

They entered a small clearing with a flat stone in the middle. She saw that others were here as well

Naruto was crouching beside the stone inspecting the red seal painted on it. He was wearing a black set of kimono but with the top removed, leaving it fluttered behind him. Also gave her a full view of his back.. so many scars. Sakura standing not far away with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Kakashi-san sat on a stone not reading the orange book like usual. He was focusing on Naruto. Another woman Hinata haven't met was standing next to Kakashi. She worn a tan overcoat, orange miniskirt with a web suit. Her hair were dark purple with pupil-less brown eyes.

" Kurenai ? What are you doing bringing the Hyuuga girl here ?" Kakashi noticed them and questioned her presence.

Everybody turned and looked at them, even Naruto.

" I wanted her to see this. It could be a good experience for her." Kurenai explained. " I'll vouch for her. She won't disturb the process. I care about Anko so I won't allow anything to happen."

Naruto scratched his head then stood up looking at them. Hinata got another good view at his chest. Firm, strong and once again, full of scars. A blushed creeped on her face. She decided to step back and hid behind Kurenai.

" It's neechan's right to decide." He said with a serious tone. " This is all about her."

Mitarashi Anko looked at the shy and timid girl hiding behind Kurenai then breathed out.

" You sure the little girl should watch this, Nai-chan ?" Kurenai nodded. " Oh well, I'm okay with it. Shall we begin ?"

" Yes, now is the perfect time. Come neechan." Naruto signalled her to stepped on the painted seal.

Anko entered the seal. Naruto removed her overcoat and untie her hair making them dropped down covering her shoulders. Others started gathering around the seal. Naruto took a rope and tied Anko's hands together. He put a piece of cloth in her mouth, not wanting her to bite her tongue if the pain was too much. After everything was in order, he took out a kunai and slash at his palm. He pressed the open wound against the seal on Anko's neck then clapped his hand together.

" Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Koukyuu Fuin Kakuran !" (Uzumaki Sealing Art: Permanent Seal Disruptor)

He screamed out loud then slam his palm on the painted seal below. The seal arrays lighted up in red colour. The blood on Anko's neck also shined brightly. Anko groaned in pain, biting the cloth in her mouth. She could feel the curse seal burning her skin. It was resisting. She collapsed on her knees. Kakashi got worried and wanted to check on her. But he restrained himself. They decided to trust Naruto to do this. So they should trust on him till the end. Even Jiraiya-sama couldn't do it and forbid Naruto from attempting to remove the seal. So they did it in secret ...

" Look closely while listening to me Hinata. This is a purification ceremony. Anko was a student of one of the Sannin."

Naruto pumped more chakra into the seal but concentrate to control the flow. His chakra entered Anko and slowly eat away the curse seal. Hinata saw more purple chakra running through the seal arrays then gathered in the twister symbol painted in the middle and entered Anko's body.

" ... Her sensei Orochimaru used her along with nine other childrens to conduct an experiments. Anko was the only one survived. We found her in his laboratory, sealed in a big tube."

The seal started losing it's black colour, half of it vanished from Anko's neck. She suddenly bended her body back, screaming in pain. The cloth inside her mouth slipped off. Kakashi acted right away. He got behind her and put his arm between her teeth, one hand wrapping her body to hold her still. Naruto nodded at his brother, thankful for Kakashi quick reaction. He adjusted the chakra at the remaining curse seal. Hinata put her hands over her mouth, shocked and terrified at the amount of pain caused by the ceremony. Kurenai put a hand on Hinata shoulder. She also had a painful look on her face

" He left her, saying she was a failure and put a curse seal on her neck. She got back to the village but never the same anymore. The village treat her as a disease, a failure, the student of a traitor."

Another tomoe disappeared from Anko's neck, leaving only one left. Blood could be seen dripping from Kakashi's hand, where Anko bit him. She screamed in silence at the pain, tears leaking out. Naruto started sweating despite the cold air in the forest. Sakura bit her lips, tricking blood. She hated feeling useless. But that was all she could do now, watching and protecting them.

" Yet despite all that, she showed her utmost loyalty to the village and earned the trust of her friends and the Sandaime. She wanted to remove the seal but even Konoha's Seal Master, Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't do it. Naruto created a seal technique that could remove any kind of seal just for her... But Jiraiya-sama forbid it. Saying it was too dangerous since he was inexperienced."

" So all of you decided to do it when he was away..." Hinata breathed out.

" There are things that could only be done in the dark. By breaking the rules."

Anko suddenly went limp in Kakashi's hands. The curse seal faded slowly, then Hinata saw a mass of black and purple chakra came out and dissipated in the air. The red light from the seal died out. Naruto let out the breath he was holding the entire time. He looked over to Sakura and gave her a nod. She immediately rushed over to Anko and Kakashi. Taking the unconscious woman from him, Sakura started scanning, running her chakra palm all over Anko's body, looking for any signs of damage. Kakashi stood up and wrapped a piece of bandages on his wound. Naruto walked over to Sakura.

" She's fine. Just mild chakra exhaustion." She reported with a smile

Naruto sat down on one knee, he pushed the hair on Anko's neck away to check on the seal. It was gone, completely, leaving the fair skin as the rest of her body. But it was just the surface and his senses told him that.

" Niisan, could you check for me ? Just to be sure." Kakashi nodded then lifted up his hitai-ate, scanning the girl's body.

" It's gone Naruto. I can only see her own chakra." Kakashi pet his little brother's head. " You did it, otoutou." (little brother)

Naruto smile then lay back on the stone looking up at the full moon above him. Sakura was cheering in tears. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Naruto just did the impossible and saved one of his friend. Hinata clapped her hands, feeling happy for them. Kurenai walked over to Anko and put the overcoat over her. She hugged her friend dearly, tears of happiness trailing.

Hinata looked at the exhausted group of shinobi. They had nothing in common yet they protected, helped and supported each other. Like a big family. Willing to disobey others for one of them. Absolute trust for each other. Naruto, he made the impossible possible. He removed the curse when a Sannin couldn't. He acted in the dark not needing to be acknowledged. Hinata realized that all of them were standing in the dark, acting behind the scenes. That was the original meaning of being a shinobi. Then she started to think. If her father couldn't change the clan while being the Clan Head, what was her chance at succeeding then ?

* * *

Anko sleeping soundly on his fur bed. Kurenai and Sakura decided to stay in his hideout tonight to watch over her. He agreed. Naruto could take a sleeping bag and camp with the foxes. Kakashi was shooed back home to take a rest. He might look tough and all fine but they all knew he was also stressed like the rest of them. Failing to argue back, Kakashi moodily walked home. Naruto got out of his cave and stretched his muscle.

" Ah that was difficult." He yawned.

" Umm... Naruto-san." A family voice called out to him. He turned and saw Hinata followed him outside. His face went red a little but Hinata didn't caught it.

" Yo Hinata-chan." He greeted her then scratched his head. " Been awhile since we last talk eh..."

" Yes ? Ah... you're right. I was looking at you everyday so..." Realizing what she just said, she freaked out. " No ! I mean !... I wanted to ask you something !"

Naruto coiled back at her sudden advancing. " Eto... Go ahead ?"

" C-Could you really remove any kind of curse seal ?" She asked looking up at him with eyes full of expectation.

" ... If I could see the seal or better, inspecting it. Then yes. I could remove any kind of seal." He said full of confidence.

" My family has a... slave system." She wanted to avoid the word but could not find anything to replace it. " The Branch house members were controlled by a curse seal called the Caged Bird seal."

Naruto's face turned serious. He let her continue before asking anything.

" It was applied on one's forehead. The user could trigger it anytime to caused immense amount of pain or..." Hinata gripped her sleeves. " Kill them."

Naruto turned his back to her, thinking. " Even if I could remove the seal and prevented it to be put back again. That would cause a feud between the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan."

" I will be the one to do it."

At her words, Naruto turned back facing her. Her head held high with a strong gaze and no hesitation in her body language... Kurenai did good. He smirked with satisfaction.

_**" Another meal ready to serve ~"**_

_" Not now !" _He chided the Kyuubi with his thoughts.

" Even if you became the Clan Head, that kind of act would make them kick you out of the clan." He tilted his head at her. " You know that, right ?"

" ... I will not become the Clan Head, Naruto-san. I have decided to be the one that will destroy the Branch house system." She walked up to him. " Even if the method goes against the rule of my clan."

" So please..." She grabbed the edge of his kimono. " Please help me, Naruto-san."

" ... What would you give me then ?" A dangerous feeling creeped into his voice. " For helping you achieve your goal."

" Anything." She answered immediately.

" Anything ?" He repeated.

" Yes, anything you want."

He gave her his full smile, showing his fangs. " I will hold you onto that, Hi-na-ta-chan ~"

Hinata suddenly felt a chill went through her body. The way he spelled her name and looking at her right now made her blushed. She didn't know why.

" BAKA !" Sakura suddenly appeared knocking him on the head. " That was suppose to be a romantic moment ! Not a creepy one !"

" Why did you hit me ?!" Naruto cried out with a big bump on his head. " I was just being dramatic."

" That was anything but dramatic ! You were downright creepy !" She slapped him. " And you were ogling her body ! Hentai !"

Hinata was stunned at what she was seeing. The serious atmosphere before vanished completely. She felt tickled then fell onto the ground holding her tummy. She started laughing and it felt good. Sakura was sitting on top of Naruto, one hand holding his kimono, the other raised up to deliver another slap. Naruto was trying to cover his face from harm. They both stopped and looked at the laughing Hinata. She was laughing so much that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then both of them started laughing with her. It was a good full moon.

_**" ANNOYING BUNCH OF BRATS..."**_

* * *

_**The next day, Hyuuga Compound ...**_

" Otou-sama, may I have a word ?"

" Come in Hinata."

The door opened, Hinata walked in then closed the door behind her. She sat down on the floor in front of her father.

" Regarding your question the other day. I have made my decision." She said with her usual smile. Hiashi nodded letting her continue. " I will destroy the Branch house system using my way."

Hiashi's eyes went wide at that. " What do you mean ?"

" If a Clan Head like you couldn't do much then there was little chance for me." Her father inclined his head, agreeing with her. " So I decided to do it from the outside, without the rules that binding you as a Clan Head."

" ... Are you sure you're going to success ?" He questioned her method. " You won't be receiving any support from our clan. Even the Branch house are held down."

" I am sure. I had help from people I trusted."

" Are they the reason you gained your confidence ?" Hiashi spotted a knowing smile. Hinata blushed a little confirmed it. " I see... Do what you must. I will try to help as much as I can."

" Actually, I need a big favor from you."

"... Speak."

" The scroll that contained the sealing method of the Cage Bird seal. A copy is fine." Hiashi narrowed his eyes. He understood where this was going now. Also his daughter's plan.

" Are you trying to break it ? Not even Jiraiya of the Sannin could remove it once it was applied."

" With all respect, Otou-sama. I believe _we_ could break it." She assured him. " But it won't happen right away. We decided to wait until we graduated Genin. So please, help us Otou-sama. For the future of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata performed a dougeza, she bowed so low that her head touched the tatami mat. Hiashi looked at his daughter. She was determined to follow this path. He had no idea who was this "we" she mentioned but they must be strong to made her change so much.

" You're going to be branded a traitor, you know ?"

" Yes. I expected that."

A moment of silence passed, Hiashi stood up walked over to his cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a scroll. He returned to his seat, leaving the scroll in front of his daughter.

" This is the copy of the Caged Bird seal. Don't fail me Hinata."

Hinata looked up and took the scroll inside her sleeves. She bowed to her father once more before leaving. When she was closing the door, Hiashi's voice interrupted her.

" I'll start training Hanabi to become the heir. But... do stop by at night. I need the tea to keep me awake."

" Of course, _Otou-san_."

* * *

**Author Note:** Yooo ~ New chapter with our favorite Anko. And a nice twist ~ Funny that I was writing this then a PM replied mentioning her. Ha ha ha XD Oh right I have something important to say.

**HAREM &amp; PAIRINGS !**

Currently, I'm having a Sakura + Hinata harem. A reviewer suggested Tsunade with a challenge that I made it realistic. Portraying a Tsunade trying to coop with her affection for a "supposed" twelve years old... I actually like it ! So** if any of you have ideas on new pairings or harem candidate. PM or review me ! **I will consider it and make it possible !

.

.


	15. C14 - Our Promise

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ...

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter 13 ...**_

" Well If all you see is the Kyuubi. Then it's the Kyuubi that will look back at you."

" You need power, connections, fear and even foul plays to take control of the clan. I am the current Clan Head yet I lack the power to remove the Branch house system nor the Elders, my father..."

" There are things that could only be done in the dark. By breaking the rules."

" Please help me, Naruto-san."

" I will destroy the Branch house system using my way."

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Our Promise  
**

_**Another day in Konohagakure ~**_

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Started with a deafening scream from a certain Snake Mistress. Her scream reached everywhere in the Forbidden forest because of the seals put by Naruto. Birds scattered in fright, the foxes woke up from their slumber and ran away. Naruto shot up from his sleeping bag, the bunches of tiny foxes on his stomach were already gone.

" What the heck !? Enemy attacking ?!" He jumped out of the sleeping bag with a kunai in hand, wearing only the bottom part of his black kimono.

" NARUTO !" Someone screamed his name and tackled him down, pressing his shoulders to the grass with their hands. " You did it ! You really removed it !"

" Ughh that hurts Anko-neechan."

He touched his head groaning in pain because of the sudden attack and he was not a morning person. He opened his eyes and saw Anko sitting between his legs. The way she was holding him down plus his ten years old body gave him a full view of her cleavage under the tight mesh shirt ... Oh Kami-sama, she looked so sensual with her hair down. Wait no ! Not the right time for that kind of stuff !

Anko then lifted him up and proceed to give him a crushing hug " You are the hero of my life ! Ask me _anything_ you want Naruto..." She pushed him off her chest then grinned. " I could be your slave for life. "

" Anko, don't corrupt the kid. " Kurenai appeared from inside the cave, followed by Sakura. They both looked like they just had the worst headache ever. " What a way to wake up... "

Sakura touched her forehead in pain " I couldn't agree more..."

" Oh right, when Naruto removed the seal. I remembered everything." Anko released the struggling Naruto. " That bastard didn't abandon me. He didn't want to lose his precious experiment so he erased my memory and leave me with you guys. He thought he could come back and reclaim me anytime he want to."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at that. Orochimaru sure was a sly one.

" We should report this to the Hokage." Kurenai suggested. " Do you want to go with us Naruto ?"

" Nah, I don't want to get questioned by him." He shook his head. " Just tell Jiji-sama that I removed the curse seal. If he wanted to know more, he could come to me. I'm still a bit tired from last night."

" Alright, stay with him Sakura. You both could take the day off." Kurenai throw the overcoat to Anko. " Let us go."

" Later you two. And Naruto, remember what I said. I truly meant it."

Anko gave him a honest smile before leaping away following Kurenai. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. He turned to Sakura to see a trouble look on her face. He smiled, knowing full well what was troubling her. Putting his arm over her shoulder. he dragged her inside despite her resisting.

" Let's have breakfast." He showed her his carefree smile. " I'm hungry."

" ... Baka. You're going to cook for me."

" Sure, _anything_ for you."

She punched him in the rib. They had breakfast together and talked about stuffs. They decided to skip class today. Their peaceful morning were cut short when the bells rang. Someone has entered the forest, uninvited. Naruto sent an order with his mind for a bunshin to check out. A few seconds later the memory entered him, four Takigakure shinobis entered his forest. Several ANBUs were pursuing them. Must be spies trying to get away.

" We got Takigakure spies trying to pass through our forest. Chuunin ranked I believe." He told Sakura what he saw. " What do you think we should do ?"

" Trapt and eliminate ?" She asked while balancing a kunai on the tip of her finger. Naruto smiled.

* * *

_**Konohagakure Academy ...**_

" Excuse me for interrupting." A fat instructor opened the door to Iruka's class. " There are hostile foreign ninjas near the Forbidden Land. All students are advised to stay away from that area untill they are captured. Remember, this is a serious matter. I'll be leaving then."

The man closed the door and left. The class started getting noisy. But Iruka wasn't listening to them anymore. He remembered the Forbidden Land. That was the place Naruto lives in. The boy could be in danger. But there were ANBUs pursuing the enemy. They could protect the boy... would they ? Iruka gritted his teeth in frustration before closing the textbook in his hand. He put it on his table and walked out of his class.

" Self-study till I get back !"

Jumped through the window he started heading to the Forbidden Land. What Kakashi said yesterday still haunting his mind.

_" ... If all you see is the Kyuubi. Then it's the Kyuubi that will look back at you. "_

" Please be safe Naruto." He whispered.

When he reached the Forbidden Land, Iruka didn't stop. He leaped right through the torii gate entered the forest. He jumped from tree to tree, screaming Naruto's name. Hoping to find the boy before the enemies. This was suicide he knew. The enemy could spot him first and ambush him. But that was better than them spotting the boy and killed him. Then an explosion occurred not so far from him. Someone just used a Katon. He put more chakra onto his feet and heading toward that place. When he arrived, he saw Naruto on the ground, snarling at four Takigakure shinobis standing on the trees above him. The ground around him were full of shurikens and scorched marks.

" Naruto !" Iruka shouted.

" What ? Iruka-sensei !?" Naruto was surprised to see his homeroom teacher here.

The four shinobis caught on his opening and threw a barrage of shurikens at him. Naruto look at the oncoming shurikens and cursed. He couldn't use other jutsu to stop the shurikens or dodge it. Iruka would notice his true strength right away. Naruto decided to use a kawamiri. That would save himself from any injuries plus bypass Iruka's suspicion later. But before he could perform the hand seals. Iruka jumped at him and dragged him away. Naruto was shocked. The man just saved his life ? Wasn't he supposed to hate him ? He had the Kyuubi inside.

" After them !" The supposed Leader of the Takigakure ninjas ordered.

Iruka ran away from them, carrying Naruto. He dodged the shurikens coming at them and countered with a Katon technique. The enemies dodged the fireball and kept on pursuing them. But because of the enemy's skillful shurikenjutsu, Iruka suffered several wounds and started bleeding.

" Why ?" Naruto asked while being carried by his teacher. " Why did you come to save me ? Didn't you hate me ? Because I'm the Kyuubi."

" Because I'm your teacher !" Iruka yelled out loud. " And you're not the Kyuubi. You're Uzumaki Naruto, my student."

A kunai then penetrated Iruka's leg. He lost his balanced and slided down a cliff together with Naruto. They landed on the ground below, near a river. The enemies look at them from above. Iruka moved in front of Naruto, trying to protect his student. Then suddenly the four Takigakure ninjas were attacked from behind, pushing them down on the cliff. They landed right in front of Iruka and Naruto. Then the earth around them raised up and covered them, locking them inside. Another figure landed next to the earth prison, wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. A kunoichi with light brown hair and dark eyes. She must be a Chuunin if she could use such advanced Earth jutsu.

" Thank you for protecting our charge, sensei." The young girl bowed to him in greeting. " Let me introduce myself, my name is Otome Chihana, a resident of this land."

" Ah... yes. My name is Umino Iruka. " He quickly shook out of his stupor state and returned the greeting. " I am Naruto's homeroom teacher. I heard about the hostile ninjas entering this place so I decided to check on him. Thank you for helping us."

" It is my duty, Umino-san. You do not need to thank me." The woman smiled at him. " I better take Naruto back. You could wait for the ANBUs to arrive and take the prisoners then."

Iruka agreed with her and urged Naruto to go to the woman. Naruto walked over to his guardian before turning back and said.

" You're not a bad teacher at all..." The boy scratched his whiskers. " I don't mind having you as my homeroom teacher... I take back what I said the other night."

Iruka's eyes went wide a bit before smiling. " I don't like troublesome student. So don't expect me to go easy on you from now on."

" I'll bet on it." Naruto grinned at him before running to the woman. They both disappeared in a leaf shunshin, leaving the young instructor.

" Thank you for giving me a second chance, Naruto." He said to noone with a sad smile. " I won't fail you... and the Sandaime."

* * *

_**With Anko and Kurenai...**_

" So Naruto actually succeeded in removing the curse seal ?" Hiruzen asked behind his table, holding his favorite pipe in his hand. He smirked cheerfully. " Jiraiya is going to be very very mad when he heard this. His ten years old godson just surpassed him in Fuinjutsu."

Several laughs could be heard from the ANBU hidden in the office. They, like Kurenai, were fond of Anko. The boy did them a big favor by removing the cursed mark from her. They respected him more and more now.

" So about this memory you speak of..." Hiruzen took a smoke from his pipe before continue. " The seal gave the user power while corroding their mind so Orochimaru could take over their body later ?"

" Yes Hokage-sama. The seal only work if the user wanted the power from it." Anko said then narrowed her eyes in pure hatred. " I didn't rely on the seal's power and refused to follow him. That was why he sealed my memory and left me behind."

The Hokage closed his eyes in understanding. " You have went through a lot Anko. I'm glad you're finally free." He pulled out an envelope from his sleeve and gave it to her " Give this to Naruto. Since he's not a Genin yet, this A rank mission cannot be recorded."

Anko knew what was inside the envelope, she smiled and accepted it. Kurenai agreed with the Sandaime's decision. The boy just did the impossible. He deserved the reward. Then someone knocked on the door. Hiruzen nodded, an ANBU appeared and opened the door. A shinobi walked in and saluted.

" Hokage-sama, we found four Takigakure ninjas spying on us. We pursuit them to the Forbidden Land and lost sight of them. The ANBUs were asking for permission to enter the land."

" Granted. But do not disturb any citizen living in there. Get the Takigakure ninjas and get out."

" Yes, Hokage-sama." He saluted them once more and left.

" That reminds me, is Naruto going to school today ?" Hiruzen touching his chin as he remembered.

" I don't think so Hokage-sama." Anko scratched her head and continued before he could question her. " I'm sure the brat and his girlfriend will be fine. Actually I'm worried about the enemies. They might not make it out alive."

A few chuckles escaped from their lips. That was so true after all.

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

The small ramen shop had become their usual meeting point. Today at noon, when Hinata met with Kurenai. She said that she had something that she wanted to give to Naruto directly. Kurenai then arranged a meeting at their favourite ramen shop after school. She and Hinata came first waiting for Sakura and Naruto. A moment later, a tall elder man with silver hair and beard walked in. Beside him was a young girl with light brown hair and dark eyes, she was wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. Hinata recognized Naruto's henged form but not the other one.

" Hey Hinata." The girl greeted her with a wink. Hinata realized who she was. The girl put a finger on her lips. " Hush now, call me Chihana okay ?"

Then they sat down and ordered their food. Finishing their meal, they moved to a corner with a set of tea. They took their refreshment in silence. After everyone had their first cup, Hinata pulled out a scroll from her jacket and put it in front of the elder man.

" This is the sealing method of the... y-you know." She fidgeted trying not to speak the word, afraid that people might heard them and alarmed the elders.

" Of course." Naruto took the scroll and put it inside his black kimono. " What are you going to do next ?"

" ... Please train me." Hinata looked into the dark eyes of his henge form." I want to become strong, in order to change my clan, to create a place where everyone could choose their own fate."

" ...Before I answer, there are things you need to know first. About what you would face if you join us." He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. " I'm not a simple kid, Hinata. Ten years ago, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it, using a newborn as the vessel. I am that newborn. That was why the adults hates me. The Sandaime forbid them from speaking of it so the younger generations didn't know. They just followed their parent's order."

" Three years ago Danzo himself attempted to kidnapped me and Sakura. Sakura was a normal citizen girl, but she got his attention when I decided to train her. She almost lost her left arm in order to save me." He once again grimaced at the image. Hinata sent a quick look at the red cloth on Sakura's left elbow... " It was then I realized that power always attract dangers and risks. I asked Sakura to quit, not wanting to endanger her life by being with me... You see the result. So in order to face the dangers that will come to us, _we_ decided to train in a different way from normal shinobi."

" Ninjas are creature of uncanny. We are not warriors or samurai. We walked along the shadow, struck in the dark and left before the light can reach us. Deception is the art I believe in. Pride and moral codes only bind us."

" Those were the words I told Sakura when she asked me to train her." Sakura nodded confirming it." Knowing all that, do you still want me to train you ? Can you hide your real strength from everyone, even family ? Can you live with lies and trickeries ? Can you live like _us_ ? More importantly, can you show us the same amount of trust that we put in you ?"

A moment of silence passed through them. Kurenai was shocked. Sakura once told everyone about Naruto's recruiting speech. They thought she was exaggerating it. But if seems they were wrong. Coming from a ten years old... or seven, it was really impressive.

Hinata herself was amazed with her friends. The burden Naruto carried, it was much heavier than her own. Despite the hatred that the villagers had show him, he never gave up. He trained, both body and mind, without them knowing, became stronger and powerful. His philosophy was very similar to that of the Nidaime Hokage. She read about him. He was a decisive and cunning man. He would do anything, not caring about things like morality or rules, even pride, as long as he achieved his goal. Everything for the protection and safety of the village, its citizen and his family.

Sakura was just a normal citizen girl. Almost losing her life, yet she still wanted to go with him. That showed how much she trusted him. Naruto also showed how much he cared for her by asking her to quit in the past. To have someone you could trust your life with, without fearing betrayal, someone to share your ideas.

" Think carefully Hinata." He left his seat, Sakura followed him. " Come to the Forbidden Land tonight if you decided to join us. If not... I will contact you once the seal is done."

He put the money for the meal on the table and went out of the shop. Sakura gave her a slight bow before following him. Kurenai pet her head, telling her to choose wisely and to trust in her decision and in Naruto\s words. She then also left, leaving the Hyuuga girl alone.

Hinata walked home with a troubled mind. She was having a hard time making decision. While she was willing to face her own hardship. She hesitated when she knew what kind of danger Naruto and Sakura have faced. She was afraid that when the time come, she wouldn't be of any help and became a burden. She feared that she would fail them...

As she crossed by the yard, she saw her little sister, Hanabi, resting under the tree she used to train. The girl must had exhaust herself and fell asleep. Hinata took out a piece of cloth and cleaned off the sweat on her sister's face. Hanabi, five years old and she already wanted to be strong. What was she like at five years old ? She was a weak, timid girl without a shred of self-confidence. All she could ever do was watching Naruto from afar, admired him, wanted to like him, to have confidence in herself. It was because of him that she tried her best at training, wanted to be acknowledged, never giving up...

" How could I forget ..." Hinata whispered to herself as realization hit her. " My original wish..."

" Nee-sama ?" Hanabi slowly woke up from her short nap. " You're back..."

" Hanabi-chan, you'll catch a cold sleeping out here." Hinata pet her little sister.

" Nee-sama... Why did you quit being the heir ?"

" Could you keep this a promise between us ?" Hinata asked her. " Promise you will not tell anyone even Oji-sama."

" Yes, I promise. I will not tell anyone."

" Then I will tell you, Hanabi-chan. The reason I quit being the heir, also a promise to you." She hold her hands over Hanabi's cheeks and spoke softly. " I promise that I will change our clan. Make it a better place where everyone could make their own destiny."

" Destiny ? Like the fate that oji-sama always talk about ?" Hanabi seemed confused. It was understandable.

Hinata smiled sadly. " You'll become strong Hanabi, not because it's your fate. But because you wanted to be strong. Never forget that."

Giving her sister a warm hug, Hinata left and went back to her room. She took a bath, put on fresh clothes, brought tea to her father. She stayed with him, gazing at the moon above from the window. Hiashi kept doing his work not saying anything. They don't need words, the present of company was enough. The moon was reaching stars, all shined brighter than ever. She enjoyed the stay. Her mind was as clear as the sky outside. All trouble loss, no doubts, no hesitation. Sometime the most important reason was also the most simple one.

* * *

_**Midnight, Forbidden Land ...**_

" Kanpai !" Many people cheered, downed their cup of sake. " One more !"

" Naruto-kun is so generous. Using the money from his first A-rank mission to celebrate Anko-chan's liberating day! To Naruto !" Said the white cloaked ANBU captain.

" To Naruto !" The ANBUs cheered once more.

" I didn't even see the envelope..." Complained one red haired, swallowing a bitter and cold cup of tea.

" Maa maa, don't be like that otoutou." Kakashi tried to comfort his brother. " It was a good occasion. Have some fun. Here try this sake. It'll make you feel better."

He gave him a bottle just to had it cut cleanly in two parts. The bottom part drop down on the grass. A purple haired ANBU wearing cat mask appeared behind Kakashi with killing intent.

" No drinking before he became Genin." She said in a murderous tone.

" ... I'm sorry Naruto. But you have to settle with tea or water." Kakashi patted his brother's shoulder before joining the rest of the adults.

" I didn't even know about this party... and I have to use my bunshins to serve them all!" He screamed out loud " This is outrageous !"

" Naruto !" Sakura tackled him from behind, pushing him on the ground. She snuggled into him, pressing her face against his cheeks. " Nawuto~ I weavy weavy like yor whiskers."

" What the heck Sakura ?! You reek of sake !" He pushed her away but she still clung tightly to his neck, refused to let go. " Hey ! Which bastard feed alcohol to a ten years old girl ?!"

" Sake for everyone ~ Hey the foxes can drink just fine !" A happy Anko said in a sing song tone. The foxes were licking the wine from a big dish. Several ones could be seen laying still on the grass with four legs up... That answered his question.

" Ah the joy of youth..." Hiruzen puffed out a circle shaped smoke then enjoyed a cup of sake poured by a bunshin. Kurenai sat with him, contently enjoying her own drink.

Naruto used Kawamiri switching place with a bunshin. The clone became Sakura's plushed toy while he sneaked away. When he and Sakura got back, they saw dozen of sake barrels in front of his hideout, brought by the ANBUs. Then he was ordered to make twenty bunshins to help with the preparation. He learned that the sake was bought using his reward from removing Anko's curse. He complained a bit but he did enjoy the party. Everyone was laughing happily. If only he could have a proper drink ...

He sat down on a makeshift bench, watching everyone enjoying the night. It was a happy sight. Brothers and sisters in arms, enjoy a drink together, no age difference and no ranks. They were all shinobi of the Konoha. That much was enough to share a drink.

" For the peace of our village huh ..."

" Naruto-kun." A familiar voice called out to him. He turned back and saw Hinata. So she came.

" Good evening Hinata." He gave her a warm smile. " I'm glad you came. Really."

" So umm... We are having a party celebrating Anko's liberation... or something like that. Feel free to join."

" Actually I have something to tell you." Hinata blushed a bit, looking away from him and played with her fingers.

" Sure we could go somewhere else if you want." He suggested pointing to the noisy background.

" No, here is fine actually." Hinata took several deep breaths and straightened herself. Naruto saw that she was serious, he decided to listen carefully.

" I've always been a weak girl and couldn't decide on anything. I was berated by my family for my weakness. Forced to train and endured pain. When I first met you, I admired your will. Despite failing so many times, you never gave up. So I pushed myself harder, took my training more serious. I wanted to be strong like you. To have just a little bit of your strong will."

" ... When I met the real you and Sakura-san. I was amazed by your strength. You used cruel and harsh words to make me realized my weakness. Sakura encouraged me, guide me, Kurenai-san taught me. Because of you all I saw things differently and decided to change my clan. That might have been the goal and the reason why I wanted to become strong. But... that was not why I decided to join you."

" I've always wanted to be with you, to walk by your side, to be as strong as you and Sakura. It was always my original goal. My one true wish. So please, let me be by your side, Naruto-kun."

She finished with a sincere and beautiful smile. He was stunned, she practically just confessed her affection, asking to be by his side. This somehow gave him a feeling of deja vu. Was this the same with Sakura ? Or was it different ? He couldn't tell. While Sakura and him had an unbroken bond that tested by blood and tears. Hinata saw him as a model, a figure to look up to and ultimately a lover. But what about him, what did he see in her ? She was a kind girl, a good friend and... she was definitely his type. She attracted him ever since the first time they met... That sounded wrong ! He couldn't just decide on a relationship based on that !

**" STOP THINKING USELESS STUFFS AND TAKE HER IN ALREADY !"** A big fox roared at his face. He was pulled into his mindscape by the Kyuubi.

" B-but she was so serious about it ! And all I've been thinking about her was... physicals stuffs !"

**" BAH ! IF THAT WAS TRUE THEN YOU WOULDN'T HELP HER BACK THEN. STOP CONFUSING YOURSELF. YOU'RE JUST IN LOVE."**

" I am ?"

**" GET OUTTA HERE YOU STUPID BRAT !"** Kyuubi kicked him out of his mindscape.

He found himself back in reality. Hinata was standing in front of him, waiting for his answer. Then he realized that the adults behind him were all quiet. He turned around to see them looking at him intently, some still holding their cup of sake in mid air. He turned back to Hinata, scratching his cheeks. He took in a deep breath before saying.

" I'm actually not that great and have my own faulty side. But if you don't mind having me and Sakura with you... " He held out his hand. " Then we would love to have you in our small family."

Hinata held onto his hand. Her hand was so soft and small... " I would love to join your family, Naruto-kun."

The adults started cheering and whistling. Then Sakura suddenly appeared and tackled both of them down. Earning another laugh from their elders.

" Hinata~ I wew you would came. I was waiting for zooo long."

Hinata chuckled at her friend's drunken state. " I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll make it up to you by playing with you all night."

" Let's way together ! Me you and Nawuto ~" She scratched her face against their cheeks in between. Hinata laughed feeling tickled.

" I'll never let Anko feed her sake ever again." He grumbled as Sakura pulled on his whiskers, laughing heartily.

A strong wind passed by the forest, carrying the red maple leaves. Everyone stopped to see the red leaves fluttered around them under the moonlit night. It was truly a beautiful sight. Springs came bringing cherry blossoms. Summer passed along with the bright sun. Falls went by with the crimson air. Where was Winter to be found ?

" For the future of Konohagakure !" The Sandaime Hokage raised up his cup.

" For the future of Konohagakure !"

**End of Arc 2 - Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air**

* * *

**Training Stories ~**

_**First sparring match with Hinata.**_

" Alright ! A mock battle is necessary. Use the Juuken and disable me Hinata." Naruto said with confidence. " The best way to make a suitable plan is to know about your fighting style. So don't hold back ! Sakura will be the referee"

" Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata entered a basic Juuken stance and activated her Byakugan.

_" Hmm that looked a lot like a Chinese_ _style_." He observed her and thought. _" Thought the only Chinese martial arts I know is Bajiquan... Let's try it."_

Naruto settled into a sideways stance, with his elbows pointing on both side.

" Ready ? Start !" Sakura signalled starting the match.

Hinata took the offensive, she attempted to strike the tenketsus on his arms to disable him quickly. But he swatted her palm away using his elbow then twisted his body to struck at her using the other elbow. She quickly avoided and countered. Naruto once more deflected her strikes and struck her using a quick kick and knee combo. His attacks seems to have shorter range than her Juuken but more flexible at defending. He haven't hit her once but using hard parts of the body like elbows and knees, the power must be destructive. Naruto told her not to hold back, so she decided to use her all. She lunged at him then gathered chakra on her palms.

" Juuken: Hakke Sanjuu ni Shou !" ( Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms )

" Ni Shou !" (Two palms) Naruto quickly deflected the first two strikes with his elbow.

" Yon Shou!" (Four palms) One got through his defensive struck on his shoulder. He felt the ache and numb feeling spreading.

" Hak Sho!" (Eight palms) Two struck on his knees. He was barely standing.

" Juuroku Sho!" (Sixteen palms) She repeatedly struck him on the shoulders, arms and thighs. He got hit four times and lost control of his right arms.

" Sanjuu ni Shou!" (Thirty-two palms)

Hinata hit him with her last sixteen palms. Then she stopped, Naruto just stood there unmoving. Sakura moved near to him and poked. He fell backward onto the ground.

" Winner ! Hyuuga Hinata !" Sakura declared before running her chakra palm on Naruto's body, checking his wounds.

" T-That was t-the strongest Taijutsu style I've s-seen." Naruto tried to speak. " I couldn't feel my b-body anymore."

" Oh that was amazing Hime-chan." Anko cheered on her seat, eating her favorite dango. " So young yet you've already mastered the Juuken. Hey pay up Kakashi !"

A grumpy Kakashi put a bill on Anko's hand.

" Thank you, Anko-neesan. My father taught me that style. It was a weaker version of our main techniques."

" If that was the weaker. Ouch ! Opening these chakra points hurt like hell !" Naruto complained as he pumped chakra to reactivate his tenketsu " I don't wanna see the real version. Holy sheet it hurts !"

" You could reopen your tenketsu ?!" Hinata asked in shock. That was not possible even for a Jounin.

" I have massive chakra capacity, on pair with a Kage they said. The point is to have enough control over it." Naruto stretched his limbs. " Alright everything is back to normal. A bit sore though."

" That was amazing Naruto-kun. Nobody ever done that. It usually took more than an hour for the tenketsu reactivate themselves." Hinata told him. He just reversed her clan's sacred techniques within a minute. Even if it was a weaker version, that was no small feat.

" Nobody here is normal." Kakashi and Anko chuckled at that. " So I wanna ask, why using palm strike ?"

" When we strike we let out a stream of our own chakra into the target's body, causing damage to their chakra system or the surrounding organs. Even a light tap could cause massive damage."

" Mmhm... What happen if you replace it with chakra scalpel ?" Naruto gathered chakra at the tip of his finger and condensed them into a purple layer.

" That would cause massive physical damage and bleeding. It could k-kill if struck at certain tenketsu points." She told him the outcome with a bit of hesitation.

" ... Do you want to learn it ?" Naruto spreaded the purple chakra layer over his palm, turning it into a massive chakra blade. " Turning your hands into blade, that is."

" ... Yes. I want to." She answered him clearly.

" Well focusing on chakra control like Sakura-chan then. Hold onto this and channel some chakra on it." Kakashi gave her a piece of chakra paper. She did as he said. The paper wrinkled surprised everyone. " Well well glad to see someone share my chakra nature. We got another Raiton user here."

" Neechan, would your Snake Taijutsu fit with her Juuken techniques ?" Naruto asked the Snake Mistress. " When we were fighting, I noticed some of her moves were a bit too flashy and complex. If shortened and combined with your quick and precise move it would be very dangerous."

" Hmm... You do have a point, Naruto." She turned over to Hinata." How about it Hime-chan ? Just so you know I'm a strict teacher."

" More like sadistic ..." Sakura whispered not letting Anko caught on it.

" If it won't trouble you too much ..." She fidgeted.

" Alright it's decided. I'm going to kidnap you occasionally so be prepared ! And it's not just Taijutsu I'm teaching ~"

Somehow, Naruto felt that he just made a very very big mistake. Only the future could tell.

* * *

**Training Stories ~**

_**Kenjutsu Mistress of Konoha**_

Naruto walked out of his cave and released a big yawn.

" Somebody could throw a poison pill in your mouth, Naruto."

" I would have kill them before that happen." He turned and greeted the new arrival. " Hello Yugao-neechan."

Neko removed her mask and smiled at him. " Good evening, Naruto-kun. Shall we ?"

" Let's."

They moved into a plain near the riverside. When Naruto enrolled in the Academy, he started interacting with her more. She tried to be distant with him but found the cute and wise boy irresistible. He was very well versed in Kenjutsu especially in battoujutsu (The Art of Drawing). When she showed him a move she learned from Gekko Hayate, the instructor assigned to her by the Hokage. Naruto said that the moved was good as a diversion but lack the finishing power.

She was angry at him for degrading her sensei's technique. Naruto tried to explain to her that as an ANBU, she would need stronger move that could finish in one strike or disable the opponent quickly. After a short displayed of his skills in Kenjutsu using her katana, Yugao rethought Naruto's advice. The boy was called a genius by the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama for a reason. He told her the destructive power of a katana when unleashed from it's sheath using a battoujutsu. The power a slash could carry when held with both hands. Despite being a boy, he showed her several ways and stances to held a sword and switching to another stance without disrupting the techniques. She started training with him once a week.

As time went by, Yugao started wearing the katana on her side instead of strapping it on her back. The act seemingly provoked Hayate. He said it didn't suit the style he was teaching her. She shot back saying she was researching her own. When Naruto reached the age of nine, Hayate stopped teaching her. She made her own style with the lessons and infos she got from Hayate and Naruto. At the present, she was a feared Shinobi with the abilities to finished a battle with a single draw. Earned herself the title of Konoha's Kenjutsu Mistress. She still stopped by to practice with Naruto every week. She gave the boy a katana as a gift, so they could spare with each other.

" Say Naruto..." Their blade crossed at each other, sparks flying. " Why did you try so hard to help me back then ?"

" ... You're the first person I met when I came to this world." Naruto lowered his sword." When I opened my eyes in that hospital, I felt like a newborn, a total stranger to this world."

" I just happened to be the one on shift when you awake you know."

" But it's you that I saw, not anyone else. That was enough of a reason for me. I wanted to see you live long. So I helped you."

She smiled behind her sword, not showing it to him. The boy was just simple, yet at the same time adorable to a fault.

* * *

**Author Note: **Sup guys, I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times before posting it. It's kinda hard to write Hinata's feelings and confliction. Hope I didn't do too bad ... And the training stories were just glimpses. And about Yugao, I'm not adding her to the harem or anything. I just wanted to make her stronger and kept her away from Hayate. I don't like him and his flashy Kenjutsu move. Swords are weapon and meant to kill in one swift move. It's not a fan was used to swing around like a dance for entertainment.

REview Answers !

NotSoSlimSh4dy : I'm not very fond of Kumogakure because of the Yondaime Raikage. But I will think about it. Mei is okay but I don't think I'll put her in. She's not my type.

midnight-flurry : Which is why they acted in the dark. The moment they stepped out into the light. It was already too late. The elders doesn't have any power over Hinata anymore. She became a Shinobi and would be put under the Hokage's protection.

.

.

.


	16. C15 - Sakura Season

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... Put Sakura Season ost from Naruto in here. You guys will love it ;]

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter 14 ...**_

_" Because I'm your teacher !" Iruka yelled out loud. " And you're not the Kyuubi. You're Uzumaki Naruto, my student."_

_" You'll become strong Hanabi, not because it's your fate. But because you wanted to be strong. Never forget that."_

_" I've always wanted to be with you, to walk by your side, to be as strong as you and Sakura. It was always my original goal. My one true wish. So please, let me be by your side, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

**Notice:** Interlude Arc will have 4 chapters. Each one consisted a season in _the 12th year After Kyuubi_. The order will be as following: _Sakura (Spring), Hinata (Summer), Naruto (Fall) and Sasuke (Winter)_. I hate to skip things straight to Genin graduation while there are still many things to write about. So please bear with me :]

* * *

**Interlude Arc - Shiki no Uta ( Song of Four Seasons )  
**

**Chapter 15 - Sakura Season**

_**12th Year After Kyuubi, April, Spring time ~**_

It was a beautiful morning in Konohagakure village. The sky were clear and high. A few ray of lights appeared as the sun rising lazily behind the skyline. The village slowly woke up, noises of people ready for a new day echoed through the streets. Birds were chirping under the pink petals. A gentle breeze passed by carrying the sakura with them. Spring was finally here... along with youth.

" YOSH ! My lovely student! Put more youth into it !" Said Maito Guy, the famous Konoha's Sublime Green Beast. " Don't fall behind now ! I promised that we will walk fifty laps around Konoha with our hands if we lose !"

" Sensei ! You're the one that made the ridiculous promise !" A brown haired girl tied into two buns screamed at him, running with all her mind. " Why do we have to race against them ?!"

" My youth are burning strong !" Another boy that looked just like Gai huffed, putting more strength in his legs. " We will surpass them , GO !"

The last member of Team Gai, Hyuuga Neji, kept quiet while trying to pursuit their competitors. Actually, trying to keep up with them was more like it. Ahead of them, three figures ran, leaving a thick layer of dust behind. The first one, racing against Gai-sensei was an elder man with dark eyes, bleached white hair and beard. He was wearing a black and red kimono set with a pairs of wooden geta. The man looked around the Sandaime's age but his physical prowess is on pair with Gai. Thus the two of them were racing against each other.

Behind them were two kunoichis competing for the Third position. One light brown hair girl with dark eyes, wearing a long-sleeved black top, a black short and a long-sleeved white haori vest. Her gloves and high boots reflected the sunlight with the metal plates engraved on them. The white piece of clothing announced her medic nin status, a combat medic nin. The girl somehow reminded Gai of a fellow classmates who died ... The other one worn a big gray cargo pants and a soft-violet overcoat which was a bit too big. The buttoned overcoat hid her body shape. She worn a pairs of black combat boots. She had black raven hair and... a green snake wrapping around her eyes. They never seen the mystery girl's eyes or what she hid underneath the clothes she was wearing. They both looked around fourteens to fifteens and each has hitai-ate around their neck.

One month ago, Gai's team were doing morning exercises near the riverbed. Suddenly three strangers appeared, running on the surface of the river. It was nothing strange but the team were captivated by the sight. Because they all notice how the water surface only wavering softly under their steps. It required extreme chakra control to achieve that feat, to run while leaving the surface undisturbed. The elder man looked old enough to be Gai's father, the same age as the Sandaime. But his language body screamed power. He swore he never seen the two talented kunoichis behind him. Even if they were Chuunin, that kind of chakra control would make them stood out. Yet he didn't recognize them !

Gai asked Neji to use Byakugan on them. Neji took a look before reporting. He said they were using henge but he couldn't see through it. There was a layer of chakra around them, hiding their true form. That shocked Gai once more. Running skillfully on water surface while holding a layer of chakra over their bodies ! He had to meet with them ! Screaming order for his Genin students to follow, Konoha's Green Beast leaped away following the mysterious trio. Neji and TenTen cursed the day their sensei met up with these strangers.

* * *

_**Flashback, one month ago...**_

Sakura was having her morning jog with Naruto and Hinata. For their last year in the Academy, they decided to go all out in public and use whatever they could for their training. With a henge on that was. Having a Byakugan user was a plus for their training. They learned how to hide their true form under the henge by creating a layer of chakra surrounding their henge form. The chakra cost was near to none but required high concentration and control. Both Hinata and Sakura had to spend two months before they could practice with their chakra layer on. The result was great. Not to be conceited but seeing people looking at them in awe was a great boost. That made their harsh and cruel training methods felt more easier... mentally.

" DYNAMIC ENTRANCE !"

A man suddenly screamed and dropped down in front of the group. Water exploded beneath him creating big waves. Both Hinata and Sakura switched from running to gliding above the water. They scattered to both side surrounding the attacker. Naruto weaved the seals with extreme speed then slam his foot at the water surface. The water around him flattened and calmed down immediately.

" Suiton: Yorumungando !" (Water Art: Jormungand)

A gush of strong and heavy condensed water shot up below Gai. The Jounin-sensei jumped out of the water's way. He looked back and saw a water snake appeared where he stood a second ago. The gigantic water snake dissolved into water again and everything calmed down. Gai was very interested then. Konoha only had a few Suiton user, none were as powerful as this old man. Not to mention that was a strange ninjutsu. Was it a custom one ? Then Gai notice the two kunoichis following the man were surrounding him. The brown haired one was in a kenpo stance while the raven haired put on a stance that was very similar to Mitarashi Anko. The hissing snake which wrapped around her eyes was a clear indicator of her relationship with Konoha's Snake Mistress.

" I CAME IN PEACE !" Gai suddenly shouted with his hands raised up.

Silence reigned the place in five seconds before his youthful students arrived on the riverbed. Lee looked pump up while Neji and TenTen were annoyed. Their sensei just had to go and almost picking a fight with these strangers.

" ... What can I help you with then ?" The elder man spoke, standing straight on the water. He may dropped his combat stance but he was very much on guard. The same could be said about his kunoichis.

" I was intrigued by your youthful display of training !" Gai said in a loud voice, making the raven haired girl winced a bit. " So I wanted to greet you then we can getting to know each other! These are my cute students ! I am Maito Guy, The Sublime Green Beast of Konoha!"

He showed them his infamous cool guy pose. All three of them gave him a dead stare, especially Sakura. Naruto looked at him for a second before nodded and walked to the riverbed, where Gai's team were waiting. Sakura and Hinata followed him. Gai also went back to his team. When they were closed enough and met each other. Hinata flinched when Neji's eyes settled on her, the snake wrapping her eyes hissed angrily at him. Sakura noticed and put a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her. She calmed down immediately. Three strangers stood on one side looking at Gai's Genin team. Their sensei ordered them to introduce themselves.

" I am Rock Lee ! The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha !" He then imitated Gai's cool pose." Nice to meet you all !"

" I am Narukami TenTen. It's a pleasure." She bowed at them politely. Hinata and Sakura bowed back while Naruto gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

" Hyuuga Neji." Always a man of few words.

" I am Uzumaki Junpaku, current owner of the Forbidden Land. These are my apprentices." The white haired man introduced himself then motioned to his kunoichis. The name Uzumaki earned some reaction from Gai and Neji.

" I am Otome Chihana. Pleased to make your acquaintances." The light brown haired girl greeted them.

" I-I'm Nishiki Asahi." The raven haired girl was a bit shy while her snake hissed quietly in greetings. " Th-This is Midori."

" Are you related to Uzumaki Naruto ?" Neji questioned. _Junpaku_ nodded in response. " I don't remember Naruto having any relative... and why was you all under henge. The kind of henge that can't be see through even by the Byakugan."

" Those are S-ranks secrets which I refuse to answer." The elder man scowled and narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga genin. " You can take them to the Hokage himself. Good day."

" Wait a minute !" Gai shouted stopping Naruto from leaving. " I am sorry about my student's unyouthful behaviour. He could have put it in a more friendly manner."

The henged Sakura snorted at that. Neji sent her a glare and received her own. Sparks could be seen flying between them.

" I expected something like this when we decided to train in public. So I'll let it pass." Naruto spoke in his calm tone. " Now what was it you need, Maito-san ?"

" Your method of training was very unique. I wish to know more about it so I could improve my student's training." The bushy brow man explained. " And we could train together. That would benefit both of our students."

_Junpaku_ touched his white beard for a few seconds before answering with a smirk on his lips. " That could be arrange."

* * *

The next months promised pain and tears. The older group's training methods were crazy hard. Not only they focused on strength and stamina. They included chakra control in every possible way. They were sticking leaf on their forehead while sparring, exercising. Lee was forced to learn how to stand on water surface. The elder man was very adamant about it. He said that controlling one's chakra and using them to perform Ninjusu and Genjutsu are two different things. Three days, Lee trained non-stop by the riverbed until he could run on the water. Although his steps still made a lot of waves and disturbance on the water. But it was a big step, he could keep on and became better.

They only train together in the morning. The groups usually had friendly competition, from sparring to racing. Which is what they were doing now. While Gai's team lost all the time. They had become stronger. One month only and the changes were apparent on each of them. Neji had became more humble. He learned his lesson by being defeated under the hands of the medic nin. He did use Juuken. But the girl somehow reopened the closed points immediately and knocked him out with a strike to the stomach. TenTen learned a few Fuinjutsu from the elder man which would help a lot with her weapons. Lee learned to be calm and less... impetuous in combat. After receiving all the beating from the raven haired girl and her gentle scolding, Lee learned to plan things ahead even while fighting.

Gai had bring the question to the Hokage. He confirmed that the Uzumaki man said was true and gave Gai's permission to interact with them. As long as Uzumaki Junpaku allowed it, of course. The proclaimed owner of the Forbidden Land was a big mystery, he showed great talent in Taijutsu with many strange styles. He was a master in Genjutsu, confirmed by a smiling Kurenai. They seem to known each other. He was a Suiton master and adept at others elemental jutsu. This _"old man"_ was on pair with him at close-ranged combat. Where was he until now and how did he earn the Sandaime Hokage's trust was unknown. Everyone one in the shinobi rank caught wind of them but were silenced by their leader's order. Gai decided to trust the Hokage. The group had never show any animosity against the village nor its people. That was enough for Gai, his student were benefiting from training with them after all.

" Seems like I've won again, Gai-san." Said Junpaku, showing some sweat on his forehead. " You made a good challenge even at my age."

" YOSH ! I felt the same way. Now I'll keep my promise. Me and my team will run fifty laps around Konoha with our hands only !" Gai declared in his cool guy pose.

" NOOOOO !" TenTen cried out as she reached the goal. Neji also groaned in pain.

" Of course, Gai-sensei !" Lee looked very enthusiasted with another training.

Naruto and his team had already gave up on convincing the Jounin. It just... couldn't be help. They said goodbye to each other and parted way. Neji once tried to follow them. He was caught from behind. An angry Junpaku covered his mouth with a hand before ordering him to sleep. Neji went unconscious as he looked at the red slits in the old man's eyes. When he woke up, Neji found himself sitting on a bench on the playground. He then decided it was impossible to follow the strange group and gave up...

* * *

_**Konohagakure Academy ...**_

The class's door slide opened, walked in the homeroom teacher Umino Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki. He coughed to gather his student's attention. They kept talking ignoring them both. A tick mark appeared on Iruka's head, he did a hand seal before shouting out with his enlarged head.

" ALRIGHT YOU LOTS ! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT !" Several students were blown away by his voice. Some freaked out and jumped. " NOW !"

At their sensei's scary words. They immediately went back to their seats. Iruka opened his book and began to take attendance. When he was about to called a red haired's name, the door slide opened once again. A red haired flew in sliding on the floor, earning quite a few laughs from his classmates. A purple haired ANBU gave them a slight bow before closing the door. Naruto stood up and dusted his orange jumpsuit, mumbling about violent women.

" What did you do now, Naruto ?" Iruka gave him a stern glare, hands crossed in front of his chest. " Don't tell me you redecorate another shop ..."

" Nah nothing so troublesome, I just change a _specific sign_ since a _certain pervert_ is visiting today." Naruto grinned evilly. Hinata let out a chuckle hearing that.

" Mah Iruka, let a child take a break. At least he didn't do any serious damage." Mizuki, a fellow chuunin instructor also Iruka's childhood friend defended Naruto.

Few knew but the man emitted a disturbing feeling that was only visible to Naruto, thanked to the Kyuubi's sensor ability. Iruka gave him another round of scolding and manners with his Big Head jutsu then resume the class. Sakura shot him a questioning look when their eyes met. He winked back with a message " wait for it ". Settled in his seat, he looked over to Hinata and waved at her. The girl blushed and greeted him back. While they see each other and had physical contacts every day, it was quite refreshing to act this way. Oh youth ...

Sitting next to Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba snorted as he watched them interacting with each other. Two years have passed since the day Hinata suffered a mental breakdown and assaulted the bunch of upperclassmen. Kiba and Shino were worried about her. But after a month, she switched back to her previous personality: shy, kind and gentle. But something definitely changed. She still stuttered when talking but only at the beginning. She showed no hesitation when asked to make a choice. She defended her belief, her stand and her points. That must had come from being relieved of Hyuuga Heir position.

The biggest change was a year ago when Kiba smelled something from her. She smelled of scorching earth and... reptile. Kiba questioned the smells, Hinata was surprised but quickly explained that she was raising some snakes in her compound. They believed her but the fact that she sometimes carried the same smell as Uzumaki Naruto was... very unsettling. Kiba usually caught the same smell from Haruno Sakura. But since Hinata and Sakura were close friends, he didn't dwelled much into that. It was too much for his brain so Kiba let it all passed.

Sakura listened to the lessons, her pen floating in her palm as another chakra exercise technique. Her classmates already ignored her odd behaviours long ago. She might obeyed Naruto's order of being discreet about their strength. But that didn't mean she couldn't do her exercise in public. Simple exercise that was. They already caused enough rumors when they decided to train in public using their new henge this year. Everyone now knew of the Uzumaki family resided in the Forbidden Land. Though nothing much changed since the Sandaime issued a no-contact order on the new residences. So noone dared to intercept their training except Gai's team.

Upon training with a team older than them, the group quickly realised how strong they had become. They couldn't display much of their ninjutsu. But taijutsu wise, it was a good experience. Hinata didn't say anything but she still held some regret and uncertainty when facing her cousin, Neji. Sakura utterly despised the older Hyuuga. Which was why she rarely hold back on beating some senses in him. Being a talented medic nin, she knew exactly where to strike. Leaving less damage as possible but at the same time, more painful than normal. He became a bit more humble and less ignorant after a month training with them.

About herself...

" Excuse me. " An ANBU operative wearing cat mask with long blond hair tied into a high knot, Komachi, appeared on the window edge. " Is Haruno Sakura present ?"

Sakura raised from her seat. Komachi noticed her and continued. " Your present are needed, by Himiko-san's request."

Her homeroom teachers, Iruka and Izumi gave her the permission to leave class. Komachi landed on the floor as Sakura came near her. She lifted Sakura up and the two of them leaped out into the window, heading to the hospital. This strange procedure first started seven months ago, many ANBUs was severely injured and brought to the hospital. Due to the lack of talented medic nin, the hospital director, Himiko-san, had to summoned Sakura from her class. Several ANBU hesitated, trusting their comrades lives to an eleven years old was impossible ! But then Neko shunshined right beside them, carrying a pink hair girl. Himiko pointed and shouted to her to take care of a ANBU, still focused on taking care of her own patient.

Sakura quickly ran to her appointed patient, an ANBU operative with burned armored laying still on the bed. She quickly picked up a scalpel and skillfully cut off his armor straps, his undershirt then removed his mask. His chest was severely burned and slashed deep. Sakura immediately recognized a third degree burn and the slash wound was caused by a katana. She decided to take care of the opened wound first, not wanting to let the man die cause of blood lost. Putting her palm on his chest, she channeled her medical chakra while pressing his wound in order to close them. From their side, Komachi watched as the academy kid healed her twin brother. The pink haired girl then proceeded to heal his burned flesh.

Sakura then shouted to summon a nurse, asking her to give the man pain relieve, applying burned oil and antiseptic to avoid future infection. She then turned to the female ANBU sitting nearby, hugging her elbow with a bone sticking out. Sakura got neared the woman, asking her to lay down so she could fix the woman's arm before healing it. After watching what the young girl was capable of, she obeyed. Sakura used her strength to force the bone back to it's location. Komachi let out a silent scream, the pain quickly subsided. Then she felt a cool sensation as the girl ran her palm, filled with green chakra, near her wound. The flesh closed themselves leaving no scars. She would need further checkup to make sure none of her bone shattered. Sakura repeated the process to the rest of the patient. She even helped Himiko with a hard surgery, an ANBU was stabbed near the heart. The blade got broken leaving the tip inside. After two hours, the metal piece was removed with the ANBU alive. They were very thankful for the little saviour. Even called her the next coming of Tsunade-hime of the Sannin.

The Hokage was bothered by the event but accepted Himiko's reason. Losing talented ANBU was more serious than having Sakura's talent being revealed. He ordered the ANBU to keep quiet. They obeyed willingly. Though that was the beginning of her frequent visit to the hospital. Himiko would call Sakura whenever an emergency or hard surgery occurred. The ANBU was very cooperative with the task of summoning her. Mebuki and Kizashi were very proud of their daughter showing such medical talent. Her classmates and teachers knew nothing. Only some hospital staffs and the ANBUs knew of this, they also obeyed the rule of silence.

So she was here again, attaching a Chuunin's arm. The man's arm got cut by a fuuton. He was lucky that reinforcement arrived, taking him back along with his severed arm. Himiko was looking after other shinobis who suffered the same injure. After watching all kinds of wound and injuries, Sakura realized the shinobi world was just as cruel as Naruto said. Death presented everywhere, anytime. Sakura had her own failure. A patient had a heart attack from shock and went into cardiac arrest. They couldn't do anything for him. The heart simply refused to resume beating. Sakura was stunned. She still remembered the man's soulless face, his empty eyes, his bloodied fingers on her hands. Himiko told her dead was inevitable. A medic's job was to stall it. When one tried their best but failed, it was because the patient's time had come. There was nothing she or anyone could do. She was troubled by the event so much that Naruto and Anko noticed. After listening to her, Naruto said...

" We walked with death, Sakura. But just as Himiko-san said. It's a medic nin's job to stall it. Even when you failed, even when one of us die. Please remember that there were still others that needed to be help." He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. " It's a medic's job to be the survivor in order save lives. But I promised you this, as long as I still breathe. None of us would come to harm. So help me Sakura. Trust me on this."

Sakura once again found her motivation in becoming a success medic nin. Now she wanted to surpass even the great Tsunade herself. As she remembered the past, all patients were healed. She cleaned herself and changed to her casual attires, removing the white doctor coat and her henge. Himiko invited her for a cup of tea. Sakura accepted, the hot and bitter-sweet tea was the best medicine for a stressed mind.

" Thank you for coming on such short notice, Sakura. I appreciate it." Said the older woman wearing the white coat, her hair spotted many white strands and tied together in a high bun.

" It what I should do, Himiko-sensei. I also learned a lot of actual experiences. " Sakura gave her a low bow before finishing her cup and stood up. " I should go back now. School already ended."

" Of course. A small stipends will be delivered to your parents."

Sakura put on her henge and leaped out of the Director's room, heading to the academy. Small stipends were actually the same as a B-rank mission payment. She refused the payment at first. Then the Hokage explained that while she did things in good will. The money she received was also a way to repay her goodwill by the people she helped. Refusing it would be rude and ungraceful. She accepted and gave the money to her parents. They would give her half while keeping half. Thanked to the money she got from her part-time job at the hospital, Sakura could buy more stuffs for her study. Especially Senbon, chakra wires, chakra threads and medicines. Good quality came with expensive price. She loved the weight of the hidden senbon in her sleeves though.

* * *

" You're late." Said Naruto in his Junpaku henge. He was standing on a telephone pole. " Everything went well ?"

" A squad of chuunin got attacked by a group of Suna nuke-nin. Noone was lost." She answered then gave the girl beside Naruto a wave. Hinata smiled waving back. " Shall we go today ?"

" No training today. You guys can walk with me to the forest if you want. We'll take the river. Good to view the sunset."

They agreed before leaving for the river. They landed on the water surface and started walking slowly. Since the river cut in between training ground forty-four and the Forbidden Land, they usually used it as an entrance. They could spot anyone spying or following easier too. That Hyuuga brat was caught spying on them once. She wanted to pummel him but Naruto intercepted first. He made the brat sleep with a light genjutsu and left him at the playground. Neji stopped following them after that. Talking about Hyuuga, Hinata changed a lot through two years. The snakes were the obvious change. How could she accepted letting those... slimy, long, scaly reptiles crawling all over her body ! Sakura shuddered as she imagined the feeling. At least Hinata seemed to enjoy the snake's company. Anko said they loved the girl too. Especially her big brown anaconda Miro-chan. Ughh...

" HEY !"

A boy called out to him as they walked by a pier dock on the river. They looked and saw a young Uchiha Sasuke. He was wearing his favourite dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan on the back and a pair of white shorts. Looking as smug as ever, Sasuke called out to them like a proud Uchiha should be. Naruto and his friends halted.

" Who are you, child ?" Naruto asked using his elderly voice. Hinata and Sakura took his question as a sign to step back and let him handle the Uchiha heir.

" Uchiha Sasuke. Are you guys the mystery people who live in the Forbidden Land ?" He asked with a voice devoid of any emotion. He pointed to each and everyone of them " An elder man wearing black and red kimono. A weird medic nin wearing metal plated gloves and boots and a girl with a snake wrapping her eyes."

" SHANNARO ! Who are you calling weird !?" Sakura screamed out, angried with him for calling her weird.

" Ha ha... Easy on the kid, Chihana." Naruto waved to calm Sakura down. Sasuke scowled at being called a kid. " Indeed we are. I am Uzumaki Junpaku. This is Otome Chihana and Nishiki Asahi. They are my apprentices. "

The raven haired girl with the green snake waved at him while the brown haired shot him a look of disdain. Junpaku spoke again.

" Now for what reason did you call us ? I assumed not for simple greetings."

" I saw you guys practiced everyday. You are strong." He looked at them and crossed his hands. " Train me. "

_" Power attracts power indeed. Always for the wrong reason. "_ Naruto silently thought, looking at the hatred that burned inside the Uchiha. He then answered, using the same tone he once used with Hinata. The girl flinched a bit as she heard it. " I refuse."

" Why ? I'm the strongest of my class ! I have talents ! I could endure any kind of training !" Sasuke argued, seemingly shocked by Junpaku's answer. Every instructors in the academy were eager to train him. Why did this man refuse ?!

" Because you are mourning in pain, young Uchiha."

" What are you talking about ?! I am not mourning. I am not sad or crying !"

" Crying is not the only way to grieve. " Naruto shook his head slowly. " People like you choose to express their anger as a way to mourn your loses. Not only that, I see hatred in your eyes. It burned so bright that you are blinded by it. Time may pass but your mind still stuck on that day, Sasuke. The day your clan was killed and you abandoned. "

" Shut it... SHUT UP !" Sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken at him. Sakura deflected them all using the metal plates on her gloves. She wanted to punish the brat but held back by Naruto. He sadly shook his head as Sasuke kept on screaming. " You don't know what it's like ! Seeing your whole family got killed by the one you trusted the most !"

" Curse me, hate me, kill me. He told me himself. " The boy hugged his head as he recited the words that man said. The look in those dark eyes of his could made even the most veteran shuddered. Eyes of an avenger. " I need those eyes. I need power ! I have to kill that man !"

**SPLASH**** !**

Water suddenly flooded his mouth and air system. Sasuke was flung backward as the water impacted on him. He coughed out the water in his air system. He looked up to see Junpaku walked up to him, the man tugged on his wet shirt and lifted him up. Dark eyes met dark eyes. Yet the eyes that Sasuke saw was so cold, so sad, so deep.

" Noone will ever know how you feel, Uchiha Sasuke. Because of what you are now. An avenger. You had become just what that man wanted. Forever chasing a shadow just as he wanted. Forever hating him as he wanted. You rant about wanting revenge. Wanting to kill the man that made you like this. But in the end, you are becoming another Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock . " That's right. Look at you Sasuke. You are becoming the very image of your brother. A selfish, arrogant and heartless murderer... I wonder why Itachi let you lives. Such a cruel man indeed. Killing you would be kinder."

Naruto dropped the child onto the wet grass. Sasuke showed no sign of resisting. He just sat there, struck by what the elder Uzumaki said to him. He wasn't trying to become like Itachi. He wanted to kill the man. Kill the one that murdered his entire clan, his parents. It was his duty as the last survivor. He wasn't following Itachi's order. He was doing this on his own will. The Uzumaki man was lying. Sasuke slammed his fist onto the grass in anger.

" ... Keep living in that day and you will never see the present around you, let alone the future." Junpaku spoke softly before joining his apprentices on the river. " You had seen the harsh reality of the shinobi world. Yet instead of trying to rebuild and protect what was left of your world. You decided to pursuit the ghost of revenge. Ignorance of the love that you were being showered with. It's time to wake up from the nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke."

The trio resumed their walk, heading to the forest.

" You could have just ignore him." Sakura said from his side. " Not that I hate him. I felt bad for him actually. But I don't think he could understand what you said."

Hinata nodded slowly. " Sasuke-kun was hurt deeply by what happened with his family. It left a scar in his mind. I wish he could wake up from that nightmare and see the reality."

" He better be. " Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he watched the setting sun. " It was worse than I thought. Why Itachi let him live was a big mystery. There were too many holes in this... I should ask the Hokage."

" W-We can help you." Hinata offered. He quickly dismissed it.

" Nah, it's better to be discreet. I'll handle it." Naruto touched his beard again, an old habit in his previous life. " You guys could help by talking to him once in awhile."

" No promises ! I hate his guts." Answered quickly by his medic nin. Hinata chuckled playfully. " Anyhow, no practice today. You want to go watch the cherry blossoms ?"

" Hmmm... No." She swatted him on the shoulder. He laughed. " Not today. We can do that tomorrow. Spend sometime with your family. It's a beautiful night today."

* * *

_**With Sakura.**_

" Ka-chan, I'm home" Sakura entered, putting out her boots. " Is Tou-chan back yet ?"

" In here Sakura." Kizashi said from the dinner table, munching on a piece of apple. " An ANBU stopped by with your payment. Busy day ?"

" I'm surprise how your score never went down despite all the training and this new duty of yours." Mebuki put down the dishes on the table.

" I'm talented and I know it. By the way Tou-chan, Ka-chan, can we go flower viewing today ?"

" Oh it's that time of the year already. Let's take little sakura to view sakura. " Kizashi made a bad pun and laugh. Earning a knocked on the head from his wife. " I'm kidding. Of course we can honey. Did you take a break from practice today ? Should we invite your friends and senseis ?"

" Kitsune said we should be with our family today. We will have out own flower viewing tomorrow at... his home." Her face went red at the thought. Her together with Hinata and Naruto, three people alone at night under the falling blossom petals... _**" THAT WAS PERFECT, SHANNARO ! But... your nose is bleeding."**_

Sakura quickly caught a tissue from the box in front of her and cleaned off the trail of blood. Mebuki and Kizashi gave their daughter a questioning look. They wondered if they should permit it with her bleeding from the nose just from thinking about it. Sakura cursing silently as she noticed her parent's questioning look. She cursed the day she picked up that book. Also the perverted Sannin that wrote it. It was a few weeks after Hinata joined them. Naruto moved out of Kakashi's small apartment into the Forbidden Land. When she was helping him unloading stuff when a book fell out along with a note.

" Yo Otoutou,

I forbid you from reading this when you were staying at my house.

Now that you had move out. The rule no longer apply.

This book is one of my favourite, a triangle love story with a perfect ending.

Read it well and remember to treat your girls nicely.

Kakashi. "

She read through the note then looked at the book with the title: Icha Icha - Youth Gone Wild. She flipped through a first few page, reading... Blood rushing to her head as she kept on reading. Was this how adult interact with each other when they were in love ? They did things like this after kissing ?! It's possible for more than two people ?! Isn't it dirty to lic...

" Hey Sakura did you see the ..." Naruto appeared, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" SHANNARO !" She reacted quickly, punched him in the face sending him flying through the wall of the house he just built himself. " Oh my god ! Kitsune ! I didn't mean to !"

She attempted to go outside to check on him but stopped herself. She eyed the book she was holding and the note. She put the book on the pouch behind her back along with the note. That was the start of her secret collection of Icha Icha and her silence fandom for Jiraiya... The man was a god of ero. She admitted.

" Shall we go then ?... Sakura ?"

Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality. They were already by the door, she jumped out of her seat and followed them. They walked towards the main street, where vendors were raised up to served people. The lines of cherry blossom trees on the street were old, tall and full of pink petals. The street were crowded with people. Voice of joy could be heard from couples, family and friends. She caught sight of Ino with her mother. They greeted each other. Then she saw Hinata walking beside a stoic older Hyuuga, a younger girl holding her hand, looking around nervously. Hinata waved at her in greeting. She looked happy.

They enjoyed the trip and the sight. But she couldn't see Naruto. It was then that she remembered his status. Orphaned. She felt sad for him. Losing his parents and bearing the burden for this village. Only to be hated by the people he protected. Kizashi sensed her daughter's emotion, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. It was an understanding smile. Sakura responded with a sad smile.

" I'm glad I still have you two." She said with so much emotion that unfit a twelve years old. " I really do."

" We know dear. We know. Let us enjoy the night." Kizashi lifted her up and carry her on his side. She laughed playfully. It was a long time since her father carried her this way. " Then you and your friends could enjoy the next."

Sakura hugged her parents and decided. Tonight she would not think about ninja, about shinobi, about training. She would become a normal twelve years old girl with nothing to care about. Only her family, her father, her mother and the cherry blossoms that falling.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

" We need to talk, Jiji-sama."

Naruto said as he entered through the window of the Hokage's office. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at his business like tone. The last time he used that tone was when he asked for the permission to restore the Uzumaki clan. The Hokage gestured for him to sit. Naruto didn't put on his henge form so this much be official stuffs.

" What is it, Naruto ?"

" I spoke with Uchiha Sasuke today." That gathered the attention of the ANBUs in the room. " He hadn't wake up from that night. His mind was filled with hatred and revenge. If this kept on, he would not survive in the future. If he did, he would be broken, beyond repair."

" ... You sure about this ?" Hiruzen put his pipe on the table. During the years he had accept Naruto's intelligence and wiseness. " Is he that much... broken ?"

" I am sure. From what he spoke, Itachi let him live in order to make Sasuke pursuit him in the future. That was not an act of a psychotic killer or a man maddened with power. It was an act of redemption. He wanted his little brother to track him down, to kill him. While objected his brother to the path of destruction which may caused harm to the village itself .. That is another thing I'd like to ask." Naruto rested his chin on his hand. " Five years ago, I saw the eyes on Danzo's arm. Those were Sharingans... Medically, he had to be at the site of the massacre right after it occurs to retrieve a living Sharingan. Because of that, I assumed..."

Hiruzen put his palm up, signalled him to stopped. " ANBU, seal this room."

Several cracking sound could be heard and everything died out. The only voice could be heard was their own breathing. Naruto was alerted, did he step on where he shouldn't ? Despite being loved and being a promising shinobi for the village. Naruto knew every government had it own skeleton closet. He could be another skeleton in that closet if not careful. Sensing his surrogate grandchild's rection, Hiruzen smiled. The boy would be a promising Hokage, more than him, more than Minato. Such sharpness.

" Do not be alarmed, Naruto. Noone was going to hurt you." He said calming the boy down. " Thought I should praise you for such deduction... How long did you know ?"

" ... I had my doubts since Danzo showed me that... abomination. Sasuke just confirmed it by reciting what Itachi told him."

The Hokage nodded sagely, satisfied with the answer. He reach inside his table and pulled out a scroll, opening it. He lighted his pipe and enjoyed a long smoke.

" Uchiha Itachi... was a hero. Albeit being tricked, he was still a hero." Naruto sat still, listening to the old Hokage's story. His voice sounded tiring and sad. " The Uchiha clan, and the entire Police Force, were planning a coup back then. Being the one that held the law, many of the villagers despised them, including the civilian council. They decided to put me out of my reign and instated one of them as the new Hokage. Itachi was to be spy for the clan since he was an ANBU captain. But he carried the Will of Fire stronger than anyone... "

" He spied on his clan for the village. A double agent." Naruto added. The Hokage nodded, took another smoke before continuing.

" I decided to negotiate with the clan. After what happened with the Kyuubi, there were too few of us. A civil war would just posed an opportunity for other hidden villages. Which would spark a Fourth Shinobi War. Danzo disagreed, he wanted to destroyed the whole clan. Then something happened, an Uchiha committed suicide, a friend of Itachi who shared the same view. That pushed him into believing that there could be no peace between the Uchiha and the village. I suspected Danzo to be the one pushing him off the edge. The day the massacre occurred, Itachi came to me, asking me to take care of Sasuke. That night we mobilized the ANBUs and high Jounins to strike preemptively and restrain the Uchiha. But when we arrived... the whole clan was dead. Only a child lay in front of the gate."

The silence stayed as the present ANBUs mourned the soul of the innocents. The clan might have betrayed the village and died for it. But the childrens, the unborn and those of the low branches were innocent. Each and everyone of them never forget the horrified look on the bodies they collected. Children, teenagers, pregnant women... It was a sad night for everyone. Naruto could imagine that much. The clan was one of the two clan that founded the village. It was a big clan, which means the body counts were massive. Telling the truth would be putting the name of the innocent in the mud. He understood that much ! But still...

" You have to chose, Hokage-sama." The formal name he used meant serious business. " The soul of the past or the future of the village."

" ...What do you mean ?" Hiruzen knew exactly what the boy meant but he was enjoying this. Naruto decided to play along. Better to kept the good mood than spoiled it all.

" Without knowing the truth, Sasuke will forever haunted and stayed on the path of destruction. He need to know the truth. We could also get back the most loyal shinobi this village ever had. The dead will stay silent. Only the living can decide."

" If we may, Hokage-sama." Several ANBUs appeared behind Naruto. Towa, Tenzou, Komachi and Neko were present. Hiruzen nodded giving them permission.

" We believe the boy is right, Hokage-sama." Towa said, Kamachi nodded with him. " Itachi was a valuable asset... an important comrade of ours. His little brother is swallowed in hatred. This would go against Itachi-san's wish."

" I am sure Kakashi would agree with Naruto." Tenzo said his piece. Neko also agreed.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe with a smug look. The boy also got his personal ANBU's help. Hokage material indeed.

" I can revealed the truth to the boy. He then could decide to spread the truth or not."

" Actually... Now is not the time." Naruto cut in much to everyone's surprise. " With the hatred he harboured now. He could turn that against the village as his new revenge target."

Everyone nodded slowly, that made sense. Itachi killed his whole clan for Konohagakure after all.

" Give me, no. Give us till the end of this year. Me and my peers will interact with him. We will convince him to change his way of thinking. To see more than just hatred and anger. Then we will decide if he could handle the truth or not. If not ..."

_" It would be kinder to put him out of his misery. "_

They knew the last part although it was left unsaid. Hiruzen rolled up the scroll contained the order to attack the Uchiha clan with every council member's signature, including his, Danzo's and the clan leaders. The scroll was put inside his table, in a secured secret corner and locked.

" I will trust your judgement then, Naruto." He said looking at the smooth red haired boy. Twelve years yet so wise, so mature, so... dangerous. " You're just like him."

" Who ? My father ?" The boy perked up at that.

The Sandaime Hokage chuckled shaking his head. " No... You're like my sensei. The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama."

The boy scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. Everyone chuckled fondly. It was amazing to see him reverted back to his childlike state in a second. The boy would be a force to be recon with in the future. The village was lucky to have him.

" Now then, what are we doing on such a beautiful night ? Let's hit the street and enjoy the cherry blossom."

Suggested the Sandaime. His ANBUs agreed. They dragged the boy with them much to his protest.

* * *

A lone child walked through the night street. His clothes was wet. He was cold. Yet noone dared to get close to him. He was wearing an angry look. Too much anger to be seen on a child's face. He didn't care about the villagers either. Look all they want, he didn't need their help. He could make it on his own. The pride of an Uchiha wouldn't allow him to accept it.

" Sasuke-kun, you're wet."

A voice called out to him. He stopped to look, it was the old lady that owned a bakery. Upon seeing him soaked from head to toe, she ran out carrying a handkerchief. When she reached him, he flinched back away from her. The woman saddened by his reaction. She was a closed friend with his mother. He usually had desserts and breads from her shop. She gave him free cookies when he got back from school. She still kept on doing it now. But he refused to accept. The woman didn't give out and continued to show her affection for the cold child.

" Mom ! Are you doing it again ? Just leave him alone. He didn't want to be bothered by us _peasants_ !" A young teenage girl yelled, standing beside the bakery.

" Saori ! Don't be rude!" She chided her daughter. " It's okay Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't walk around in wet clothes. You'll get sick."

" I don't need your help!" He yelled at the woman. Then he ran away, ignoring the woman's call. " I can take care of myself !"

As he rushed through the crowded street, heading for the empty Uchiha compound. What the Uzumaki man said replayed in his mind.

_" You decided to pursuit the ghost of revenge. Ignorance of the love that you were being showered with. It's time to wake up from the nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. "_

* * *

**Author note:** *Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin. Naal ok zin los vahriin...* Oh sorry, was listening to Skyrim when writing XD Sorry for the long delay. Work getting busy with new OT requests ( Come to mama, money :V ). So do you like the glimpses of the new Hinata ? You think I'd let she be with Anko without suffering changes ?! HA HA HA

**ATTENTION ! DECIDE THE STORY WITH POLL!**

As the title said, I was making a poll to decide the**_ story and the pairing of UCHIHA SASUKE_**. Please **check the top of my profile** for more info.

And since the story were entering the important stage. I will revealed my _**current pairings.**_

**Naruto** \+ Hinata + Sakura + Tsunade (challenge) + Tayuya + Honoka + Pakura + Fuu + Shion + Nii Yugito

Others like Samui or Koyuki... well convinced me. I'm not really fond of Kumogakure because of it Raikage and history. For Koyuki, she wasn't that much forward with Naruto to be counted.

Momochi Zabuza x Yuuhi Kurenai.

Aburame Shino x Haku!Female ( or Naruto ? Will have vote when we hit the Genin Graduation arc)

Hatake Kakashi x Inuzuka Hana ( Will have vote when we hit the Konoha Invasion/Crush Arc )

Nara Shikamaru x Temari ( duh, she was hot but I respected her love for Shikamaru )

**REview Answers !**

Aracade: You don't know how much I love your 3rd point *crying* And I was afraid that people would complain that I put too much emotion in it. Being a girl and all :V

Theta-McBride: Love me :V

Mr Beaver Buttington : Ya, I love writing things down when I have time.

Strife666: Lets have a compromise. How about I made her drunk like Lee. *evil laugh*

.

.

.


	17. C16 - Hanabi

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... Put whatever you want here. I'm gonna indulge some of my perverted nature in this chapter. *evil laugh*

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter 15 ...**_

_" We walked with death, Sakura. But just as Himiko-san said. It's a medic nin's job to stall it. Even when you failed, even when one of us die. Please remember that there were still others that needed to be help."_

_" Noone will ever know how you feel, Uchiha Sasuke. Because of what you are now. An avenger. You had become just what that man wanted. Forever chasing a shadow just as he wanted. Forever hating him as he wanted. You rant about wanting revenge. Wanting to kill the man that made you like this. But in the end, you are becoming another Uchiha Itachi."_

_" You had seen the harsh reality of the shinobi world. Yet instead of trying to rebuild and protect what was left of your world. You decided to pursuit the ghost of revenge. Ignorance of the love that you were being showered with. It's time to wake up from the nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"The dead will stay silent. Only the living can decide."_

_" I don't need your help! I can take care of myself !"_

* * *

**Notice:** Interlude Arc will have 4 chapters. Each one consisted a season in _the 12th year After Kyuubi_. The order will be as following: _Sakura (Spring), Hinata (Summer), Naruto (Fall) and Sasuke (Winter)_. I hate to skip things straight to Genin graduation while there are still many things to write about. So please bear with me :]

* * *

**Interlude Arc - Shiki no Uta ( Song of Four Seasons )**

**Chapter 16 - Hanabi (Fireworks)**

_**12th Year After Kyuubi, July, Summer time ~**_

_**Night, Hyuuga Compound...**_

A lone figure walked through the hall of the Hyuuga courtyard. Her white yukata fluttered in the gentle wind of summer night. The fireflies floated slowly above the koi pond catching her gaze. Hinata stopped to enjoy them. Taking in a deep breathe through her mouth, she could taste clean summer air and the flowers in her mother's garden. She wasn't the only one that enjoy the scenery. A snake crawled under her clothes, wrapping her body then poked its head out from between her yukata. The green tiny snake hissed softly, tasting the air with it's tongue.

**_" It isss amazing to find sssuch nice air amongst human residence, sunshine."_**

" I'll take that as a compliment, Midori-san." Hinata smiled with a little sadness. " Mother implanted the idea. Father kept the garden as a reminder."

**_" It isss amazing to find sssuch emotion on that stern face. "_** Hinata chuckled softly at its words. Midori loved the _amazing_ word. Then they sensed someone approaching. The snake took that as a cue to retreat back inside the girl's clothes.

" Nee-sama ?" a quiet voice interrupted them. Hinata greeted her little sister, Hanabi, with a kind smile. " Are you free at the moment ?"

" I am, imouto. " Then she noticed the bruises and exhausted look on Hanabi's form. " But shouldn't you take a rest. You just had training with Tou-sama, after all."

" I was. But I wonder if you could take a bath with me. " Hanabi fidgeted, looking at the garden to hide her embarrassment. Then she noticed the beautiful fireflies flying around. She said in excitement. " Wow, what a beautiful sight !"

" How about we take a bath together ?" She walked up to her sister, using her sleeves to clean the sweat off little Hanabi's face. " Then I could make some tea and snack so we could enjoy the view."

Hanabi nodded repeatedly, totally happy with the idea. Then her snake spoke. _**" I will loiter in the garden for a bit then, sunshine."**_

Hinata ushered her little sister to the bath so she could crouched down and put her hand on the ground, allowing the snake to enter the garden. She then entered the changing section of the bathroom. Hanabi already waiting with her clothes off, ready to enter the tub. Hinata held her back, chided her for not cleaning her sweat off before entering. Naruto told her entering a hot or cold bath with a sweaty body could result in illness or even sudden dead. She took a dry towel and cleaned the sweat off her little sister's body. At the same time, she applied medical chakra to heal the bruises Hanabi suffered from the training. Sakura was happy to teach her when she asked. She knew how painful it was after training. She went through the same thing back then. Hanabi felt tickled and laughed as her sister's chakra palm sliding along her body. When she was done, Hanabi flew through the bathroom right into the tub. The water splashed and spilled out of the tub. She laughed playfully.

Hinata reminded her sister to scrub her body before entering the tub. Then she removed her own yukata. The cloth sliding through her soft creamy white skin before hitting the floor. She stepped into the the wet ceramic floor of the bathroom. Hanabi grudgingly existed the tub and sat on the wooden chair. She let sister scrubbed her body and cleaned her hair. She might complained and struggled but she actually enjoyed it. Their mother was lost when she gave birth to Hanabi. Hinata tried her best to show Hanabi the love of a mother she couldn't have. In her little sister's mind, Hinata had done well. She still missed her mother times to times but never cry for it. The love her elder sister showed her was enough. Hanabi's thought was cut when Hinata poured the warm water on her head to clean the foam on her hair.

" Nee-sama, can I wash you ?"

" Eh ?! " Hinata was surprised by her sister's suggestion." You don't have to, Hanabi-chan. I can wash myself."

" But I want to." She looked at her with those cute puppy dog eyes. " Pleaseeee ~"

How could she reject when Hanabi showed her such look... She accepted, reluctantly. Hanabi poured the warm water over her sister's body. Holding the sponge she started scrubbing... or rubbing her sister's smooth back. From the nape of her neck to her shoulder and down to her toned back. Hinata let out a cute yelp when she felt Hanabi's hands on her side. She was very sensitive with skin contact after signing the contract. Having Midori and other snake summonings crawling on her body helped a bit with her sensitiveness but...

" Hanabi-chan, it's alright. I could take care of the re... Hyaa !" She squealed when Hanabi touched her breast from behind. She jumped out of her seat, hands covering her chest" Hanabi-chan !"

" I was just washing your front. " She gave Hinata an innocent smile... not oh so innocent with that mischievous gleam in her eyes.

" I can do the front myself..."

Hinata sat back down and began washing herself. Her little sister let out a disappointed "che" before climbing into the tub. She dipped her body in the hot water enjoying it fully. After washing of the dirt on her body, Hinata joined her sister in the tub. Though she made sure to keep her distance. Hanabi smirked when she noticed her sister trying to stay away from her. Then just like every time they shared a bath, she activated her byakugan and looked at her sister. Every time she looked, more white, faint scars appeared on her sister's body. She didn't know if grandfather of father knew about it. Her sister was having secret trainings.

One night, her sister didn't came home. Their father were worried and about to send people to look for her. Then a woman appeared, the same woman that saved both of them five years ago from those bad ANBUs. She explained that Hinata will be staying at her place today due to unforeseen circumstances. The next morning Hinata came back to the compound looking well and all. But Hanabi saw the white, thin and long scar on her left side. She didn't tell anyone about it. Because she promised. They promised. Hanabi was inspired by Hinata's hard work and pushed herself harder in training. Which in turn pleased both her father and the elders.

Her sister went to make the tea and some light snacks. Hanabi went to get some cushion. She sat on the cushion watching the fireflies floating around the flower bed that their mother grown. A gentle wind went by, she starting feeling tired. Then decided to take a light nap until Hinata came back, she lied down, resting her head on the cushion. When Hinata came back bring a tray of tea and sweets, she found her little sister fell asleep on the floor of the hall way. The green snake lay on the grass below watching the sleeping girl protectively.

_**" The hatchling was tired, sunshine." **_Midori hissed softly before crawling over to its mistress. _**" Better to let her rest here. It isss an amazing warm night even for usss cold-blooded."**_

She put the tray down and sat beside the sleeping angel. Her summoning once again snuggled inside the yukata, poking its head out from the space between her clothes. Hinata poured herself a cup of tea and enjoyed the snacks. She fed Midori several pieces which the snake appreciated very much. Snake having sweet tooth was so surreal. Then another person approached them. Hinata turned and saw Hiashi walked out from the direction of the bathroom. He was about to called her but held back when his daughter put a finger on her lips. He looked and saw little Hanabi sleeping. Hinata gestured to the set of tea, inviting her father to join them. Hiashi nodded then stepped lightly and settled beside his daughter. Taking his cup of tea, he eyed the green snake poked out from between her clothes. It hissed softly at him in a friendly manner. How did he know ? He just felt it.

Hiashi let the bitter hot tea went down his throat and waiting for the after sweetness settled in. Things were calm for the last two years, Hanabi's improvement pleased both his father and the elders. Making his job easier. He still trained Hinata of his family style in secret. She already mastered the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms) last year. He shouldn't be able to teach her any more. But the girl insist that occasional training would benefit them both. During the first month after Hinata stepped down from the Heir position, the elders and his father wanted to put the curse on her. He declined the request. They pushed harder and an elder threatened to remove him from the Clan Head seat for disobeying the rule. He struck the man several points near the heart, killing him instantly. He then threatened if they loved the seal so much, it would be his pleasure to put it on every each one of them. It was his right as the clan head. The elders stepped back from that. But he knew they were watching and waiting, like the hyenas they were. Hiashi would do anything to protect his daughters. Especially Hinata since she fell out of favour.

She had grown. Hiashi thought with a chuckle. Persistent as her mother was too. She still kept her hime-cut style in the front but let her back hair grew long, covering her neck and reaching her sides. The girl was so beautiful that it worried him, the father. He had no idea what kind of people consisted in her secret training group. The first one he knew about was Mitarashi Anko. When Hinata revealed the tiny green snake inside her clothes to him, informing him that she had signed the Snake Summoning contract. The second was the Chuunin Yuuhi Kurenai, famous Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. She informed him that Hinata suffered some injuries from training and couldn't make it home that night. True to her words, Hinata went home the next morning, completely healed with a thin, long scar. He was glad to know that his daughter was under the tutelage of two most powerful kunoichi of Konoha. Though he doubt they were the only one.

_" I swear if any brat or bastard dare to touch my daughter ..."_ He thought angrily leaking his killing intent. Hinata sensed it and swatted him on the hand.

" Tou-san, you'll wake up Hanabi-chan." Hiashi was snapped out of his thought and looked apologetic at his daughter. " What troubling you so ?"

" Just being a normal father, dear." He took another sip of his tea. " So about this training group of yours ..."

" You know I'm not allowed to talk about, Tou-san..." His daughter said in a sad voice. She was sad to hide things from him too. Before he could press further, Hinata decided to change the subject. " Beside I have something important to tell you."

Hiashi sensed the seriousness in her tone and nodded, letting her continue.

" _It_ is complete."

" I see." Hiashi set his cup down on the tray. " Are you going to do it after you graduate ?"

" No." Hinata fed her snake another piece of snack. " He said we should wait till we accumulated enough power of our own to back us up. Then we will strike."

Hiashi closed his eyes and inspecting his daughter's plan. " The Chuunin Exam. Every nobles and high ranked shinobi will gathered on that day."

" What would Gai-san say about this... oh yes, dynamic entrance." She laughed heartily, still quiet enough to not disturb the sleeping Hanabi.

Hiashi let out his own. He put his hand over Hinata's head, feeling the smooth silky hair under his palm. " I am proud of you Hinata. Both of you. I am thankful for this instructor of yours. Do make sure that we meet as soon as possible."

" Of course, Tou-san. I'm sure you'll l-like him." Hinata fidgeted a bit.

He seemingly raised an eyebrow at her stuttering but dismissed it as a habit of her own. There were things that couldn't be change after all. They stayed together till the late of night. Hinata carried the sleeping Hanabi to bed while he went back to his work. Everythings was set in motion now. His daughters had done their part. Now it was his turn to prepare for damage control and pulled some connections inside the Branch house...

* * *

_**Tomorrow, Noon time.**_

Summer vacation had already started. It was supposed to be a warm and hot summer day in Konohagakure. But due to some mysteries... or evil as the villagers said. Deep purple fog could be seen leaking and covering the entire Forbidden Land. Despite the shining sun above them, the fog just stay there in the forest. The civilians got worried and summon the ANBUs. They explained that the Uzumaki clan were conducting their own training and the fog would stay within the Forbidden Land. That calmed the villagers down a bit. Though at the same time gave them more reasons to despised the demon child. Spawns of Demon indeed.

Inside the forest, surrounded by thick coloured fog and high trees, stood one Hyuuga Hinata. She worn the overcoat given to her by Anko when she signed the Snake Summoning contract. She was listening, tasting, smelling to find the enemy hidden inside the fog. She was not allowed to use Byakugan. This was the last test Naruto put out for her.

" Catch me without your Byakugan, Hinata." His voice echoed everywhere, making it impossible to trace the source. " Take me down inside my fog and your weakness of depending on your Doujutsu will be no more."

Then a hand reached out to her. Hinata quickly deflected it and lunged at the form of the attacker. They exchanged several blows before Naruto used his brute strength to push her back. She tumbled back and rolled on the ground. When she looked back he already disappeared into the fog, again.

" Put more force into it next time, Hinata-chan." He teased her. His dry laugh sounded so evil in this purple fog.

Naruto sniffed the air and listened to her foot steps. Whenever she got near him, he silently leaped away from her. Doujutsu might be strong but once losing vision, the user was rendered useless. Which was why he decided to train Hinata in blind fighting. While in his previous world, blind fighting was something impossible and could only be used by instinct. But in here, with heightened senses like animals. One could use sense of smell, hearing even taste itself to locate the surrounding.

The Kyuubi gave him feral senses. Smell and hearing. While the Snake contract gave Hinata extreme taste and skin sensitiveness. She could taste the air itself and recognized presents through it. Her skin was so sensitive that she could feel the air shifted even slightly. Which was how she could tracked him down even in this thick fog jutsu of his, Suiton: Shizukanigakure (Water Art: Silenced Village). He created a mist then laced it with his chakra, the thick mist prevented any kind of sound from leaking out unless he wanted to. But he couldn't prevent the vibration of the earth and the taste in the air. Hinata would be deadly if he trained her in silent killing... Let's wait after she mastered blind fighting first.

" I got you. "

Hinata suddenly appeared behind him with a kunai in hand, pointing at his neck. Oh wow, the girl made it. But then...

" I'm not so sure." Naruto melted into water with a smirked. His voiced echoed once more. " Try again, Hinata-chan ~"

Not letting her guard down she scanned her surrounding. Then she noticed the puddle of water left behind by the clone. She thought for a moment before scooping the water in her hand and tasted it. It shared the same taste as the air, Naruto's chakra, but thicker. She breathed in deep trying to locate the red haired while she walked around. The air shifted as he leaped away when she got near. She got his position now, the taste told her it was the original one. But direct approach would failed just like last time. Hinata created a kage bunshin. Both the bunshin and original leaped into the fog. Naruto was interested now. The girl decided to turned the table. From the one being hunted into the hunter. The problem was... he could still tracked both her and her bunshin. What was she planning ? The voice that raised along with roaring thunder soon answered his question.

" Raiton: Kaminari no Mai !" (Lightning Art: Dance of the Thundergod)

Sparks and lightning struck everywhere, Naruto freaked out and ducked for cover. Whenever the lightning struck, scorched marks appeared and fire started burning. This was not a safe jutsu to use with allies nearby. It required a lot of chakra so the destructive power and scale were massive. But it lacked in precision. After Hinata finished casting the jutsu, the field were lit with fire, the trees were burning.

_" Remind me not to make her mad ..." _Naruto swallowed his saliva. Then he noticed that he could not smell her anymore._ " Very clever. The smell of burned woods and scorched earth. Those are the same kind of smell that she emitting. She learned how to cover her smell."_

Naruto put his guard up, now he was the one being hunted. A sense of pride built up within him. The girl had learn well. He created several bunshins before scattered. But his bunshin quickly got destroyed one by one. Hinata was onto him now, for real. Then two Hinata appeared engaging him in combat. He wielded kunai in both hands and intercepted her. She struck fast and strong, But he was faster and stronger.

He swept their leg and kicked a fallen Hinata in the stomach. She exploded into smoke. The original jumped back into the mist and disappeared. Naruto held his guard up watching the surrounding. He knew she was waiting for an opening. Suddenly wires shot out from above, wrapping his body. Hinata dropped down in front of him with a tiger seal in her hand. Electric current ran through the wires into his body, electrocuted him in the process. After three seconds, Hinata cut the jutsu. Naruto's body flopped down onto the ground... exploded. He used Kawamiri to switch place with a clone when he got caught by her chakra wires.

" This is it Hinata." He appeared behind her, holding the back of her neck. " Maybe next time. Time's up."

" ... Yes. You're right. Time's up."

Then she exploded into smoke. Naruto was alarmed, she created another bunshin ?! Then the ground before him blasted open, showing Hinata who jumped out between the earth. Her palm was crackling with lightning chakra. He was caught off guard without any time to prepare at all. Oh man... This was going to be painful.

" Juuken: Mahi no Shou !" (Gentle Fist: Paralyzing Palms)

She struck him repeatedly on the shoulders, chest and thighs with lightning chakra. Naruto felt like being shot simultaneously by many stun guns. With that he collapsed on the ground, his body spasming from the shock. He was conscious but he wished he wasn't. God it was so painful. At that moment, he hated Kakashi so much. The mist faded slowly, gleams of sunray could be seen now. Then everything was clear again. His friends and senseis noticed the fog cleared and knew that the test was done. They half expected the result but the sight of Naruto laying on the lap of Hinata, his clothes spotted burn marks, really surprised them. Knowing before hands was one thing, to actually saw it was another.

Sakura cheered for her fellow teammates. She too once defeated Naruto in a pure Taijutsu combat without using her chakra. Which resulted in discarding her weakness of depending too much on chakra in combat. So she was glad that Hinata got passed her weakness. Anko and Kakashi put out their palms over to Jiraiya. The Sannin cursed things like "useless student" before putting the bills onto their hands. Sakura started healing Naruto. The boy was healed and stood up. He congratulated Hinata. She, being herself, was humble and said she only win because he held back. That was true but he didn't deny the truth that she defeated him on his playground, without her Byakugan too. That meant something.

" Now with the training done and all. Lunch time !" Anko suggested out loud. " Loser does the cooking !"

" Does it make any difference ? My bunshins always do the cooking !" Naruto deadpanned.

* * *

They sat around the big wooden table near Naruto's house. He made everything himself. His house was a traditional clan house. The double door lead to a big courtyard. In the centre was a small pond and set of stone furniture. There was seven rooms in total, threes on each side. His room, the Master Suite was at the front. The rooms were spartan, a work corner with a low table, a cabinets for clothes and small closet for storing futon and cushions. While his was the Master Suite, the rooms were not so different in sizes. When asked why he built such a big place for himself.

" I'm planning on reviving the Uzumaki clan. Beside... " He explained. " I love having a big family."

It was true. Even in his previous life, the ex-assassin couldn't stand being alone. While others took having family as a burden for their risky job. It gave him reasons to go back. Although two girls took his words a bit too deep. Sakura and Hinata blushed red at the mention of "a big family". Well Naruto knew what went through the girls mind but he wouldn't intrude on it. Time will tells.

Back to the house. He built two separate building for his training purposes. One building positioned far away from the main house and always look new. Because of failed experiments like EXPLOSION ! Which mean it always need to be rebuilt. The other one positioned by the riverside and allowed entry sorely to him and him alone. Not even Sakura or Hinata was allowed inside. The whole wooden house was carved full of seals so there was no way to break in without Naruto knowing about it.

Right now they were enjoying the hot meal out in the open air. Prepared by Hinata of all people, her cooking was a blessing. Naruto was supposed to cook but she took the job, wanting to celebrate the occasion. They obliged. They had small talks and some gossiping. Jiraiya talked something about his new book but got silenced by a glare from Kurenai. Kakashi pouted, hoping to get some hint about Jiraiya's latest work. When everything were done, Naruto made some bunshin to clear the dishes and served them tea. It was then the conversation turned serious.

" So... I heard from the old man. You guys are preparing the Uchiha kid for the truth ?" Jiraiya asked as he held the tea cup near his lips.

" ... Yes we are." Naruto answered, putting his cup on the table. Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko already know about it and approved. " We've been interacting with him for the last three months. So far, things are learning towards the good side."

" When kids like you got involved in big things like this." The old Sannin let out a heavy sigh. " It made adults like us felt useless... and old."

" I think its because we are kids. We should be the one doing it, Jiraiya-sama." Hinata spoke for the first time. " What Itachi-san did to his family, albeit for the good of the village, left a big scar in Sasuke-kun's way of thinking and living. The adults felt pity for him and treated him as a hero. But at the same time letting him loose. Without someone near to guide him, he would eventually swallowed in his own hatred and vengeance. He needed someone to talk to, to share his feelings with. He needed friends."

" While I don't like him. I have to agree with Hinata." It was Sakura's turn to express her opinion." At first, I baited him with simple training advices and lessons. Sometime threats. He acted all smug and wanted the quick way to power. He only understand power is gain from basic and hard work when I beat him to a pulp with a simple academic taijusu. His smug attitude was his way of responding to things he couldn't understand or didn't want to bother with. Behind all that, he was just a lonely child."

" We are like the reflected image of a mirror." Naruto said with his eyes closed. " That is why I understand how he felt. When the time warrants it, I have to reveal myself to him. Thought it would be a last resort, of course."

" I would be in your debt if you success, Naruto." Kakashi said behind his hands. " For a reason I couldn't tell yet. But I really care about our last Uchiha."

" Well I don't really care about this Uchiha brat. But anyone going to watch the fireworks festival tomorrow ?"

Anko chimed in. Kurenai massaged her temple, seriously Anko, even during the most important discussion... Konoha Fireworks Festival was a major event in the Hi no Kuni. During this time, the village received a large amount of tourists. Shinobis would be busy with security duties, civilians either be with their family to enjoy the festival or using it to boost their sale. It was then Hinata glanced over at Naruto. Once again, he would watch the fireworks, alone.

" One year... just one more year. Then we can let loose." He used his best smile at them. " So don't worry about me. It's what ninja do. We endure, we wait... then we strike."

* * *

_**Sunset, Konoha river pier dock ...**_

For a long time, this deserted spot on the Konoha riverbed had become a sacred place for Uchiha Sasuke. Every after school, he would come here and gazed over the sight of the river, of the village and the sunset. It distracted him from the disturbing memory of that night. Then suddenly, a group of people appeared starting this year. He would see them, leaping, running or walking on the river. Everyday, they passed by him without sparing a glance at the Uchiha heir. They were strong, that much he could tell. He called out to them, asking to be trained. But all he got was a lecture.

_" That Uzumaki man..." _Sasuke scowled at the memory._ " He talked like he knew everything !"_

" Uchiha-kun, you're sinking in the water." A soft gentle voice reminded him.

True to her words, the water touched his ankle because he lost concentration. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sasuke adjusted the chakra layer under his feet. Once again, he was standing above the water surface of the river. The strange raven girl gave him an approving nod. The snake usually seen around her eyes was laying lazily on her shoulders, sleeping. She still kept her eyes closed, not showing him their colour.

Two days after their first confrontation, he went back to the pier to watch the sunset. Then the raven haired girl from the Uzumaki group approached him. She said she will not train him. But instead would supervise and help him with mastering basic techniques that were taught in the academy. He said those were useless and child plays. She convinced him by explaining to him that before mastering ninjutsu and other techniques. A shinobi must first master his own body and chakra. Which mean stamina training and chakra control. After one hour long of lesson, useful lesson too, Sasuke accepted. The girl of course asked for something in return: a simple talk after every training.

" You're starting to sweat. Let's take a break. "

He grunted and stepped out of the water, settling on the grass. This Asahi girl was a good trainer. She had been training him in chakra control using tree walking, leaf sticking and water walking. He started out with leaf sticking while listening to her lecture. Most of them about chakra and ninjutsu usage. Ninjutsu while had a wide variety of usage. They are considered flashy and time wasting. It the best to disable or finish the opponent with a quick and swift strike instead of having a ninjutsu prowess contest. He absorbed the lesson intently.

Then sometimes he would receive training from the weird medic nin. She was a violent one. He said basic academy kenpo was useless, only to be beaten to a pulp by her, using the same academy kenpo style. Twenty centimeters height different wasn't that big they said... It was a lie. He was only one meter and forty ! She taught him in taijutsu and lessons about shinobi mental mindset. Despite being a medic, that girl's view of the shinobi world was a grim one. She said being a shinobi was to walk beside Death itself. There was no glory in dead, only the eternal peace if one deserves it or reincarnation. If he didn't know how strong these girls are, he would have snorted at their lessons. But coming from them, he had to take time and think about it. So for the last three months, the Uchiha heir actually thought about things other than getting strong and avenging his family.

" Deep in thought are you ?" Asked the snake girl. " Want to talk about it ?"

" I thought it's your turn to chose a topic today ?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. They decided to take turn each day, choosing a topic to talk about after training. " Actually... I haven't seen your master for a long time."

" Family then ?" She inquired.

Sasuke actually hesitated. For him family was a painful topic, but for some reasons. He felt he could actually talk about it with these "strangers". They don't swooned over him, pity him. They treated him equally. The knowledge about his family was public already. There wasn't much secret to talk about. Not to mention he was actually curious about the mysterious Uzumaki. How could Naruto being that weak while living under that man's wing ? Where did he come from ? Why ...

" Why did you girls help me ? Did he put you up to this ?"

" He just allowed it. We actually wanted to help you for awhile."

" I'm fine by myself." He narrowed his eyes, feeling she was going to be just like those villagers, pitying him.

" No you're not. You were made to think that way because of what happened." She turned to face him. " Na..Junpaku-sama said noone will ever understand you. He was lying you know."

" What ? You're not making any senses." The boy was confused and angry. " Even If he did lie, how could he ever understand how I feel ?!"

" Because he was the exact opposite of you." She said ignoring the shocking look on the Uchiha boy's face. " What you've lost, he never possessed. What happened to you, would never happened to him. Just like the reflection of a mirror, he could see you clearly. That is all I'm allowed to say, Uchiha-kun."

The ever brooding Sasuke just sat there, quietly. Trying to understand what the girl said and failing terribly. " I don't understand."

" I'm sure you will, in time." She smiled at him. Then she started thinking, putting her index fingers together." So about Junpaku-sama... He is a very kind person. He tends to use harsh words to make people realize their mistake or to encourage them. He loves helping people in the dark. He is very playful and... a bit of a d-deviant."

" ... So he's a pervert ?" Now that took an interests in Sasuke. The almighty owner of the Forbidden Land being a pervert. That was gold.

" I wouldn't call him a pervert like Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin... He once said he how he lo-loves long silky black hair and described the feeling of touching them with so much.. umm..." She started blushing red !? " I don't know how to put it into words. He said I should let my hair grow long..."

" Hitting on his own student ?! He's a sick pervert ! No scratch that ! A pedophile ! " That was too outrageous ! Sasuke thought Jiraiya of the Sannin was sick enough for those book he written. This Uzumaki was worse ! " Does he have any idea how old is he !? You could be his granddaughter !"

" It-It's not like what you think... But I don't mind if he actually hit-hitting on m-me." Now smoke started coming out from her head. The boy couldn't help but facepalmed himself.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

At the moment, Naruto suddenly let out a strong sneeze while drawing his new seal. Making the inks sprayed everywhere and papers scattered away. He cursed out loud. Someone just had to say bad things about him behind his back while he was making seals !

* * *

_**Back to Hinata (Asahi Henge) and Sasuke...**_

" You seem very fond of him."

" I am. He changed my whole life, to a much better one. How about you ?" Hinata decided to change to offensive. He dropped his guard enough already. " Anyone in your family that you used to like ?"

" ... My big brother." She noticed the pain in his voice and kept silent. It was his right to talk about it and stop as he want. " He was the pride of our clan. He was so smart, so talented. Yet not once he boasted about his strength or intelligence. Despite being busy, he always indulge my childishness. Always played with me, taught me things. He actually cared about me. Yet... Yet he..."

Sasuke started remembering that day. The day he walked home and saw his brother, Uchiha Itachi, stood over the bodies of their parents, holding a bloodied blade. Then he saw Itachi killed his whole clan, over and over again. The image just won't stop. Why did he do it ? Why ?

_" To measure one's worth." _The haunting voice repeat the line in his head.

" That's enough, Uchiha-kun." A hand planted on his shoulder, snapping him out of his memory. " I know this is impossible to ask but try to remember the good part of your brother. Not the one that killed your family. Even if it's the truth."

" He said he played the role of the brother I wanted. Those were his own words. What am I supposed to remember ?! To believe in ?!" Sasuke shrugged out of Hinata's grasp and shouted at her. Eyes filled with rage and tears. " He killed my whole family ! That is the truth."

" There is no truth, Sasuke." The girl said with a firm voice. " There are only things you saw and chosen to believe in. But do you ever doubt what you saw ? Do you ever doubt what you believed in ?"

The young Uchiha was lost. What was he supposed to doubt ? He saw it with his own eyes, the smell of blood, those eyes of his brother. The bodies of his whole clan. The truth was there and nothing else. His brother, his loving brother Uchiha Itachi murdered his own family in cold blood. For the sake of measuring one's power ! What else to doubt about ?!

_" You and I are brothers, that's a unique bond, Sasuke. " Said the older Uchiha, sitting with his brother on the platform of their home._

" Lies... liars. ALL LIES !"

He screamed and ran away, leaving the young snake girl. She watched with her closed eyes, the Byakugan followed the boy's figure. He was running towards the Uchiha compound. Several ANBUs assigned to watch over him followed. She let out the breath she was holding, feeling stressed and tired. She had done it now. Sasuke fully believed that Itachi was maddened with power and decided to kill his whole clan because of it. To break one's belief, doubt was the main ingredient.

_**" That red haired of yoursss is rubbing off on you."** _Her snake summon hissed softly, stirring its body before wrapping her eyes again. _**" In a good way though."**_

Hinata kept quiet and left the riverbed, heading toward the Forbidden Land. She got things to report and questions needed to be answered.

* * *

_**Forbidden Land...**_

Hinata walked into the entrance of Naruto's old hideout. He moved out of the cave and turned the whole thing into the Uzumaki clan's giant bathroom plus hot spring. He used his bunshins to built a gathering point, stone benches was placed in a big circle. A big bonfire spot was placed in the middle.

When Hinata entered, she saw many bunshins playing different musical instruments. Every of them were in henge. They were wearing a black and white kimono, a black bandana covering their lower face. The real red haired was sitting on the stone bench with closed eyes. He was listening as his bunshins played a slow and sad melody. Many wondered where did he learn to play so many instruments so well. He just smiled at them and said it was a born talent. They let it passed, the music was good for many occasions too.

" You're back." Naruto greeted her, he put his hand on the spot next to him, asking her to join him.

Hinata dropped her henge, reverted back to the form of a twelve years old girl. She joined him on the bench and accepted a cup of hot tea from him. The tea and music quickly calmed her nerves and soothed her body. It was Naruto that taught her the joy of music and tea. Although she wished they could have some sweets as well. Hinata finished her cup of tea before saying...

" The seed of doubt has been planted."

Naruto looked at his cup for a few seconds. " How was his reaction ?"

" He was in confliction. Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun seemed to be very close in the past. It was because of those memories that he decided to hate his brother so much."

" Love breed pain, pain evolves into hatred. But hatred only creates more pain." Naruto put down his cup of tea. He slumped his body forward, rested his chin on his hand with his elbow on the knee. " How do you feel Hinata ?"

She held onto her cup, feeling the warm smooth ceramic in her palms. " I know we are doing this for his own good but... Why is it that I feel so... wrong."

" It's because we are being manipulative. " He answered her, eyes gazing the fire dancing in the bonfire at the center. " We are manipulating Sasuke's thought. Changing his mindset, making him doubt what he saw. Without his permission."

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto. He had a thoughtful look on his face, making him looked older than he should be.

" Did you... do the same thing to me ?" She asked quietly, more like whispering." Did you feel wrong too ?"

" Yes and no." He answered without hesitation. " I never regrets or felt guilty about what I did to you Hinata. Like Sasuke right now, you were on a path of self-destruction. You cared for me when noone would. You are a kind girl, Hinata. Because of that, I couldn't bear watching you destroying yourself. So I forced you, manipulated you in order to shake you out of your original path. "

He turned to looked into her white eyes. " And I swear to Shinigami himself, I would do it all over again just to make sure you can have a good life."

A few seconds passed by before Hinata smiled and leaned on his body. His abnormal temperature made her feel warm and safe.

" You are a very forceful person, Naruto-kun."

" That I am."

The two of them sat together by the bonfire, listening to the music till the night came. Without them realizing, the bunshins changed to a more romantic song to fit the atmosphere. Hinata was unsure about what they were doing. But Naruto's answers had reaffirmed her belief. If it was for a good reason and a better future. Anything goes. That's right. Anything.

* * *

_**Tomorrow, Konoha Fireworks Festival...**_

It was a busy night. People filled the streets wearing summer yukatas in many different patterns and colours. Vendors raised up to serve food and entertainments. Music could be heard in every street corner. Big crowds gathered by the river to get a better view of the oncoming fireworks show. On every roofs, shinobi and ANBUs were spotted. They were patrolling and watching, in order to make sure that nothing wrong happened. Everyone was present, even the ever stoic Hyuuga clan. They had a private spot to enjoy the fireworks. While the three clans Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi had their own. The Hokage shared a VIP booth with other important guests. Big events came with diplomatics and politics.

One Sasuke Uchiha was laying on the floor of his room. He was trying to sleep but failed miserably. The noises of people laughing, the sound of music and festival drums. They echoed in his mind, annoyed him to no end. It was times like this that made him into a hateful child. While others had their own family to enjoy things with. He was all alone. By himself.

" Knock knock, anyone home ?" A raspy voice interrupted his brooding thought.

He flipped up, pulled out a kunai to face the intruder. It was the Uzumaki elder, Junpaku. He couldn't even sense him entering. More importantly...

" What do you want ?" Sasuke questioned not letting his kunai down.

" I'm just a lonely old man looking for companion to enjoy the festival." Said Junpaku with a shrug. " You coming ?"

" ... Not interested." Said Sasuke, putting his kunai away and once again, laid down on the floor.

" Kid, do an old man a favour will ya ? I'm lonely." Not looking but Sasuke could imagine the elder man pouted just by listening.

" Don't joke with me. Where's your apprentices then ?"

" They have their own family, kid. I couldn't keep them." He explained. " And I couldn't join them. Don't ask why... So ?"

" The same, not interested."

Junpaku let out a sigh. " The hard way then."

Sasuke didn't catch what he meant until he felt his whole body got frozen. He realized the man just used Genjutsu to bind him. Then he felt himself being lifted and put on Junpaku's shoulder. The man jumped out of the Uchiha compound, heading to the festival's site. Sasuke was angry. The Uzumaki man outright kidnapped him, forcing him to join the festival with him ! Then they both dropped down in the middle of a crow. Some people stared at the slumped body of the Uchiha heir on the Uzumaki's shoulder. But he just ignored them before heading towards a stall selling takoyaki. Junpaku started ordering all kind of food. Sasuke tried to break out of the Genjutsu but nothing worked. He was being humiliated right in front of the village. He was kidnapped but unable to called for help ! They just looked at him with an amused look. Screw them all !

" Alright this much should be enough. You want tea or water, kid ?" Junpaku looked at Sasuke and saw him glaring dagger at the man. " Tea it is."

The Uzumaki elder jumped up again. He landed on a big roof, strangely unoccupied too. Leaving the food aside in a safe spot, Junpaku put Sasuke down and disable the Genjutsu. Just as he expected, the kid lashed out at him, sending a punch right on his face. He swatted his fist away. Sasuke landed behind him but rolled back to deliver a kick in the man's stomach. Junpaku caught Sasuke's leg. Sasuke used the momentum to twist his body, sending another kick to the man's head. The elder man swiftly twisted his body along with Sasuke, dodging the attack and break the boy's balance. They broke apart facing each other. Sasuke was snarling at him while Junpaku just smiled at the Uchiha, amusedly too.

Then the sound of fireworks being fired rang out. Sasuke turned and caught the beautiful sigh of the first barrage. Colourful fireworks exploded in the night sky in all shape. Hateful as he was, Sasuke was still a child. He was captivated. When was the last time he watch the fireworks ?

" Kid." He turned to the Uzumaki man. Junpaku already sat comfortably on the roof with food spread out in front of him. " Come. It'll get cold and won't taste good anymore."

He was confused. Why was he doing this for him ? They were strangers. He was a kid of a fallen clan. Junpaku was a strong shinobi of a powerful clan. There was nothing that connected them.

_" Because he was the exact opposite of you."_

Reluctantly, Sasuke sat down beside the man. He put a piece of takoyaki in his mouth and chewed on it. The warm food... tasted good. Another barrage of fireworks was fired. They were beautiful. He decided to enjoy the night. He wanted to beat the hell out of this old man for kidnapping him. But maybe later. After the show was over. After the fireworks exploded...

* * *

**Author Note:**. I could really use a beta if anyone interests in. Although I prefer you guys pointing out which mistakes I made. Using the line from the story and explain it to me or rewrite it in the right way. That would be better since I could increase my writing skill.

**Announcement !**

OCC or Road to Ninja Sasuke won big time ! 10 - 0 votes =))) Kami it's so hard to believe. Seems I'm not the only one who hate the Canon one. Pairing is secret and will be revealed when... you guys realize it.

**REview Answers !**

sagar hussain: Well I don't like Asuma very much :\ Sasuke won't be with a fangirl. I was afraid that she would beaten him to a pulp if he keep his original attitude =)) That was just outline for the harem. Currently I have around... sevens with proper plot in mind. XD

: Those are fangirls dude. Love-at-first-sight or "crush" my ass. I can't really stand that kind of love or relationship. Even someone lovesick as Hinata needed a long stalking time to fall in love with Naruto. So this new pairing of Sasuke needs a few years to bloom into love. Either of them will not realize it until something big happened. I'll guarantee it.

tutcat : Oh bingo. Although I tend to love mental warfare than physical. I love the idea of a handicapped Sasuke but I'll put it in another occasion. He was young and untrusting so hurting him would make him hate the village more.

deathgeonous : Thank you for your understanding :( English class in Vietnam was like crap. Even I scored top of the school back then. I rarely use it in writing. I only started writing again when I started this fanfiction. All the grammars and senses lessons I learned during highschool were all lost.

See ya all next chapter ! Request, Question, Challenge or constructive ideas are welcomed !

.

.

.


	18. C17 - A Puppet Show in Flames (Part 1)

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ...** Kurenai no Hana** (Crimson Blossom) from **Tenchu: Fatal Shadow.**

* * *

**Notice:** Interlude Arc will have 4 chapters. Each one consisted a season in _the 12th year After Kyuubi_. The order will be as following: _Sakura (Spring), Hinata (Summer), Naruto (Fall) and Sasuke (Winter)_. I hate to skip things straight to Genin graduation while there are still many things to write about. So please bear with me :]

* * *

**Interlude Arc - Shiki no Uta ( Song of Four Seasons )**

**Chapter 17 - A Puppet Show in Flames (Part 1)**

**?**

In a vast desert with endless dunes of sand, stood the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko. Gigantic tails wavering in the wind, its tall and menacing form coiled under the sun. The Kyuubi snarled before launching forward. On its path stood the tiny form of a human, Uzumaki Junpaku.

The white haired man was wearing an expensive Armani suit instead of his usual kimono set. The expensive black suit was unbuttoned, fluttering under the strong wind. Putting his hands together and ran through several hand seals. Junpaku raised his palms towards the descending form of the Kyuubi. Purple chains shot from his palms, wrapping the massive body of the Kyuubi. Holding the chains, he shot forward and dragged the Kyuubi with him. It was unreal to see the tiny human slam the body of the Kyuubi right into the sand. The impact was so strong that it sent waves of sand storm in every directions. The purple chains wrapping the Kyuubi's body disappeared. The Nine Tails stood up and grinned at the human. Junpaku grinned back at him, swinging a piece of chain in his hand.

The two of them moved in circle, inspecting and waiting for the other to strike. The human decided to take the preemptive strike. Using a shunshin, he appeared right in front of the gigantic fox' nose. Junpaku swung the chain into the beast's face. The Kyuubi stepped back avoiding the chain. At the same time, he used his tails to slap and stab at the human. The human used his chain to deflect and avoid the attacks. But being in mid air, he had no platform to take balance on. So he was opened to every attack. With a mighty swing of his tails, the Kyuubi swatted the man. Sending the human flying into a sand dune.

" Hey ! This suit is expensive !" Complained the ex-assassin.

" Oh yeah ?! Try this, dumbass !" The Kyuubi stood straight up, gathering chakra in his mouth to form a massive ball. The amount of chakra was so large that the air around them started shaking.

" Holy sh..."

Kyuubi launched the Bijuudama (Tail Beast Ball) into Junpaku. The last image he saw of the human, Junpaku was doing a snake hand seal. Then the ball hit him. A big explosion occurred, flame erupted and consumed everything in in two kilometers. Nothing short of a nuclear explosion. Kyuubi watched the fire died out and smirked. Stood in the middle of the melted sand and newly created glasses is a dome made of purple chains. The chains dissipated revealing the tattered, burned and smoking form of Junpaku. His suit was completely burned from the pants to the wet shirt underneath. Letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth, the man collapsed on the sand, groaning in pain. The mighty fox chuckled and stepped forward. He loomed above the human and snorted.

" How ya like dem apples, kid ?"

" That thing... is overpowered *cough* I would be dead if this is the real world."

" Not really. You're doing better than last time. A few more years and you could do the same... Just maybe. Heh." The Kyuubi shook the sand off his body. " Now take us back to Hawaii. All this sand grossed me out."

Closing his eyes, the human tried to relieve the memory of the once called Paradise of the Sea. Then he opened his eyes to the clear blue sky, the sound of waves and the smell of coconuts. His wounds have disappeared also. The Kyuubi's body shined and became smaller, turning into a human male with long orange hair... and the face of an asian model. He was wearing a sky blue short and a yellow hawaiian shirt with palm tree patterns. Putting on a pair of sunglasses, he grabbed a coconut and laid down on a seat. The bastard was enjoying this so much.

" I'm a bad influence on you, aren't I ?" Said the Uzumaki man, now also in his own hawaiian shirt and short.

" Life is short. You only live once." The Kyuubi chimed before sucking on his coconut noisily.

" You're immortal." He shot back. " And thousand years old."

" Same difference. Now get out of here. I have things to do and business to take care of."

Two hawaiian girls with curvy body appeared and snuggled against the Kyuubi's human form. The human shook his heads before walking away. The moment he turned the power to control his mindscape to the Kyuubi, things went wrong. When he came back to his mindscape, the beautiful and calm Iceland has turned into the Sin City, Las Vegas. The Kyuubi was in his human form, wearing a cowboy suit and gambling. The next time, they were in Egypt with the Kyuubi being Pharaoh, serviced by many beautiful girls. Then he was a Chinese Emperor, the King of Greece, great Sultan of Arabia and so on...

Oh well, if it made the Kyuubi felt good. He saw no harm in it. Though walking on him being naked with severals naked girls in the Garden of Babylon was very traumatic. Especially for a twelve years old body. They came to a compromise. He would alarmed the Kyuubi before entering. So the tail beast could wrap things up before they meet together.

They usually trained in his mindscape. The Kyuubi taught him how to use the Uzumaki's power, the chakra chains. The chains were one of the few things that could restrain a tail beast beside the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton power. He was fated to clash against other Jinchuuriki. So it was necessary to learn how to control the chains as soon as possible. The mock battles was also a display of what the tail beast and their Jinchuuriki are capable of. They agreed that disabling the Jinchuuriki right away was the most effective option. If not, banishing them or taking the battle away from civilians area is a must. With the training done and all, Junpaku walked out of his mindscape. It was time to go back being Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_**12th Year After Kyuubi, Fall Season, October ...**_

_**Forbidden Land, Uzumaki Compound.**_

Opened his eyes, Naruto saw the ceiling of his bedroom. The sound of birds chirping and ray of sunlight invaded his mind. Looked like he got back just in time. Trying to move his body, the boy found himself being held back. Looking around he noticed the reasons. On his right, a young black haired girl was hugging his arm like a pillow. She squeezed it and tucked his hand between her body. The soft and warm feelings of her... curves sent chills on his spine. Then on his left, a pink haired girl wrapped her arm around his stomach, snuggling her head on his side. The feeling of her palm pressing against his bare chest and her breath against his skin was unbearable ! The thin yukata they worn was adding more pressure to the tent in his pants too ! But then again ...

*CRACK*

" Naruto-kun, that tickles." Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto's right arm, pressing his hand deeper in between her legs.

*CRACK*

" Kitsune ~ Don't be so rough." Sakura put more strength into her arm, pressing against his ribs. Her voice was getting a bit rough.

_" Ack ! Timeout ! This is the line between Heaven and Hell ! I'm currently too young for this !"_ Naruto screamed in his mind. Somehow he could hear the amused laugh of the Kyuubi also.

Using his free left hand, Naruto summoned two Bunshins. The bunshins wolf whistled at the sight before them. " One go prepare breakfast. The other one switch with me. Now !"

The bunshins decided to settle with Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissors). The winner switched place with Naruto while the loser went and make breakfast. Naruto rubbed the purple spots on his body. The girls were getting stronger by the years. In combat, Sakura was the very example of the term Juggernaut. Hinata concentrated on speed and quick finishing moves. For him ? Despite being the sole male, he prefer staying behind the line to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu to provide support and disabling the enemy from afar. Male pride ? Bullshit. That kind of thing isn't worth a yen in the battlefield.

He finished breakfast, putting on a clean short and a black shirt with the uzumaki symbol on the back. He went out of the main house, holding a dish of aburaage (fried tofu). Walking over to a small shrine with the statue of a fox, he put the dish on it. He held his hand together and offered a silent prayer. The big orange fox passed away a few weeks ago. The other foxes directed him to the site where its body lay. He cremated the body and scattered the ash from atop the mountain in his land. There was no Inari shrine in Konoha since everything related to the Kyuubi was banned by the villagers. He built a small Inari shrine for them . More foxes would die in the future because of old age. It was a necessary thing. They were like family to him.

Something sniffed on his clothes, he opened his eyes and saw a batch of tiny orange foxes surrounding him. Smiling, he pulled out a pack of abuurage and put it down on the grass for the cubs. They happily accepted the food. Then he sensed someone entered the forest. The chakra belong to the white haired Jounin. Just as he expected, his surrogate brother walked out from the forest.

" Yo, otoutou. I thought you were not a morning person ?" He gave Naruto his fake salute.

" There were... difficulties on the bed." The boy scratched his head, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kakashi gave him a wicked eyes smile along with a creepy laugh. " Learning fast aren't we ? I was right to gave you the book. Hmm hmm hmm."

" What book ?" Naruto was confused.

" ... You didn't receive my Icha Icha book ?"

" No. "

" Erm... Let's forget about this conversation then. I must... misplaced the book somewhere." His big brother quickly dismissed the topic. _" Or someone took it... Hmmm."_

" Okay ?"

Then the bunshin's memory entered his mind. The clone dismissed itself because of the built up pressure and... THAT. Well, he could understand. Puberty sure is a pain no matter what universe you're in. The girls were going to wake up soon. A bunshin walked out carrying a set of tea and light snack. He invited Kakashi to sit down and join him. The Jounin accepted his invitation. He applied a Genjutsu on his mask so he could eat and drink without lowering it.

" So what bring you here so early in the morning, niisan ?"

" The Hokage wanted to know if the shipments were ready." Kakashi informed him, sipping on the tea. He hummed at the quality of the tea. It was well served.

" I'll bring it to him directly today. I could spend sometime with him too. Weekend and all. "

" He would love it, Naruto."

Then Naruto heard footsteps coming from the main house. Both girls dressed in their casual clothes looking fresh and awake. The girls joined them at the table for tea. Kakashi decided to have some fun with them.

" I hope you girls got permission from your parents to spend the night here." He said with an evil smile under his mask.

" Tou-chan was reluctant but Kaa-chan voted for me." Sakura answered with a confident smile. Then she whispered the last part. " It's not like anything gonna happen. _Though I hope it would ..._"

Naruto's ears twitched at that. Lately Sakura became more and more aggressive towards him... Not complaining.

" Well... I told my father that I was spending the n-night at Kurenai-sensei's..." Hinata fidgeted. Poor girl, keeping your family in the dark was a hard thing after all.

" I think I gotta go deliver the _shipments_. Have fun, you all."

Naruto stood up from his seat, accepting the hideous orange jumpsuit from his bunshin. He put the suit on and leaped out of the forest. While he hated the villagers gaze, some people adored his real identity. He decided to visit them today. Kakashi poured another cup of tea for himself. A minute after Naruto left, he decided to ask the important question.

" So... which one of you took my book ?"

" Huh ? What book ?" Hinata was confused. While Sakura did a spit take, coughing violently on her tea. " Oh my, are you okay, Sakura-chan ?"

" Y-yes *cough* I'm... okay." Sakura could feel Kakashi's gaze on her. This was going to be a problem.

" Well well ~ And here I thought it was always the quiet one... You and I need to have _the talk_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked into Kakashi's smiling face and winced. She was so dead.

* * *

An orange blur was jumping through the roofs of Konohagakure. His figure gathered the attention of the villagers. They looked at him with hatred and disgust. Naruto paid them no mind. He was concentrating on his movement. The jumps he was using didn't have chakra on it. Just pure parkour skills. While it was amazing to look at, it didn't show any of his pure strength. Some ANBUs caught sight of him. They gave the boy a friendly wave. He smiled and waved back. Soon, he reached the Academy and the Hokage's Office. Komachi and Towa was guarding the door. He bowed at them respectively, they nodded back.

" Come in, Naruto." The Sandaime Hokage's voice could be heard from behind the door.

" Please excuse me. " Naruto pushed the door open with his free hand. The other one holding a large box. " Good morning, Jiji-sama. Good morning, Neko-chan."

The old Hokage chuckled fondly at the boy while Neko gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Hiruzen inspected the boy. He had grown well by the years. One meter and fifty height at twelve years old was a big achievement. If Hiruzen was not wrong, only Naruto and the Aburame child reached this particular height at their age. The boy let his red haired grow long just like his mother. Oh how he missed Kushina and Minato...

" I bring the requested batch of _accessories_." Naruto put the box on the table and opened them. Four scrolls lay inside. " Two hundreds explosive tags, two hundreds restraining trap seal, one hundred Uzumaki flashbang and one hundred Uzumaki grenade."

" Hmm... You've done well, Naruto. You have no idea how these new... inventions of yours had help us." The Hokage closed the box. An ANBU appeared and took it away. " Lots of shinobis were saved thanks to your flashbang. You earned your payment well."

Naruto gave the Hokage a graceful bow. It was his main income as the secret Seal Master of Konoha. The quality of his seals were widely known even outside the village. Thought the creator was, of course, Uzumaki Junpaku, the current head of the Uzumaki clan. And a mystery to boost. Thought it might attract unwanted attention to him. At the same time it would built more fame for his clan. It would help a lot when he decided to make his official debut in the shinobi world. Not to mention the lives he could save.

" Seal this room." Hiruzen suddenly ordered. " Take a seat Naruto. I have something important to tell you."

" Is something wrong ?" Naruto sat down and switched into his business mode.

" Recently, the reports that sent back by Uchiha Itachi mentioned that... " That got Naruto's attention. " He is suffering a strange terminal illness that has no cure. He has no idea how long he got left and asked us to take care of his little brother in case something happens."

" That was... most disturbing." Naruto grimaced and pulled on the spot between his eyes. " I have to speed up the process on Sasuke then. I could use this new to our advantage also."

" Do what you must. Next... " The Hokage puffed out layer of smoke before continuing. " A confidental of mine dug up some report from ROOTs archive the other day to sort things out. He found a file belong to an ex-ROOT member."

" Ex-ROOT member ? Like... This one quit ROOT before Danzo escaped ?"

" Close to that. Her name is Yakushi Nonou. She used to be a captain of our Iryou Butai (Medic Corps) and a Jounin. But later recruited by Danzo under the guise of ANBU. Then she suddenly quit to become a caretaker in an orphanage located on the outskirts of the village."

" Let me guess, Danzo forced her to rejoin the ROOT ?"

" Just to amuse me. Why would you think so ?"

" That old corpse isn't the type to let such resource go to waste." Naruto said with so much hate that everyone in the room could feel it. " The orphanage was a good bargain too."

" Correct. She was sent to Iwagakure as a spy under the name Nanigashi. Her last mission was an assassination. I checked and knew that she failed the mission and in a coma at the moment."

Naruto waited for the old man to continue. But he didn't. He raised an eyebrow at that. " ... Hokage-sama ?"

" What would you do in my position, Naruto ?" He gave the boy a piercing look. This was a question to test his ability as a leader. Not because he couldn't decide it by himself or anything... at all.

" How long was she in a coma ?" Naruto decided to ask for more info.

" My spy informed me that it has been seven years."

" Make a trade for her then. Under the guise of ..." Naruto stopped to look at his elders face. He released a sigh and continued. " Entertaining Dolls."

The room went dead silenced by the boy's shocking idea. Some like Neko were getting angry. Dolls, not just prostitutions. The terms was well-known in the underworld. While human trafficking were banned. There was a more serious form of slavery. Coma patients or invalids, especially young children and women. Patients with no family to support them could only stay for awhile with the hospital's funds. While there were many big hospitals like in Konoha which supports those kinds of patients. Other place would outright selling them away as dolls. There were sick people that enjoy playing with lifeless human body. The ex-assassin knew, he was one of these so called buyers. One of his mistake back in younger days.

" Naruto ! How could y..." Neko shouted at him only to be cut off by the Hokage.

" I won't ask how you know about that kind of things, Naruto." Hiruzen's voice had no emotion in it. This was purely business. " But what should we trade for her then ?"

" Resources, infos, equipments, anything. She was a Captain in the Iryou Butai and a Jounin. She worth that much." He answered smoothly. " How old is she again ?"

" Late thirties I think. But... What if she never wake up ?" The Hokage eyes the boy carefully.

" ... I'll provide anything I could. Seals or weapons."

Things were quiet once more. Then the Sandaime chuckled before laughing out loud.

" Bwahahahaha. Harsh words and all, Naruto. But you're actually a soft hearted one, aren't you ?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about." He faked pouting. The atmosphere in the room became light once more.

" Send a message to Iwagakure's then. The Uzumaki clan head will buy her. " Naruto's eyes bulged out of theirs socket. " Ah ah, didn't you said you'll provide anything, Naruto ? A name is not so much, right ?"

The boy grunted and facepalmed himself. The old man was enjoying this. He just knew it !

" With that and all, let's move to the next business."

" There's more ?!" Naruto screamed out after hearing the old man's words.

" Yes, there is more. Bring him in."

The door behind him opened, Komachi walked in along with a boy looking about Naruto's age. His skin was so pale that reminded Naruto of ashes. The boy had black eyes, dark haired cut short. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a pairs of black shorts. The boy looked... blank. Like a doll. He was holding a drawing book on his side. When he noticed Naruto looking at him, he smiled back. A fake smile.

" What's with him ?" Naruto asked, already not liking where this was going.

" This is Gaka (Artist). Well, It's a code name. We don't know his true name."

" What do you mean ? He doesn't have one ?"

" That is the case I'm afraid." The Sandaime rubbed his temple. " He was a member of ROOTs that we found five years ago. He was imprisoned in a cage with... a body. We tried to instigate him into our ranks and gave him a family. So far... things are not so good. He doesn't show any emotion."

" ... Please don't ask." Naruto pleaded.

" Take him into your clan." Hiruzen totally ignored him.

" Damn it Jiji !" The boy raised his hands up in an exaggerated manner. " You are overusing my good will here !"

" He's an excellent shinobi Naruto. He already reached Chuunin, in ROOT's rank that is. You could use a good subordinate. And the boy could use a family."

Naruto thought for a moment before standing up. He walked and faced the boy. He was still smiling.

" Stop smiling." He ordered. The smile on the boy's face disappeared immediately. His face was blank again. " How old are you ?"

" Thirteen. "

" Older than me by a year huh ? So what do you know about me ?" Naruto crossed his hands, wearing a stern look on his face.

" Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko. The troublemaker of Konoha, deadlast of his current class." He said smoothly once again wearing his fake smile. " You're so weak I wonder if you're a man or a woman. "

" ... Is that so ?"

Purple chakra flared up around Naruto's body. Then the floor suddenly got broken, the boy fell through it. He attempted to open his drawing sheet but purple chains appeared and restrained his limbs. He was lifted in the air unable to escape. He looked forward to see Naruto, no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit. Naruto was wearing his trademark black haori jacket with red edge and a set of black kimono and black hakama. His violet eyes were replaced with red slits. Naruto was emitting so much power that the boy started sweating. The feeling was foreign to him.

" Why was I sweating ? I'm not tired. My body is shaking. " The boy questioned himself, feeling confused. " What did you do to me ?"

" That, boy, is fear." Naruto said in an ominous, beast like voice. " I am Uzumaki Naruto, the next clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. I am the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. If you were to live with me, show me the proper respect I deserve ! Do you understand ?!"

He finished the line with a roar, blasting his powerful chakra at the boy.

" ... Yes. I understand." The boy swallowed his saliva.

" Good." Said Naruto nonchalantly. Then he dropped the Genjutsu.

The black haired boy suddenly found himself back in the Hokage's office. The floor was intact, there were no chains restraining him. Everyone around him didn't show any reaction. It was a Genjutsu, he realized. A twelve years old, Academy student just put him under a Genjutsu. He didn't even notice it until it was gone. He still felt the sweat on his body, his hands were shaking. This red haired who was wearing a disturbing orange jump suit. He was powerful, he was superior to him.

" Gaka. " The Sandaime Hokage called out to him. " From now on you belong to the Uzumaki clan and under direct order of its head, Uzumaki Naruto."

" Yes, Hokage-sama." The boy bowed before facing Naruto. " At your service, Naruto-sama."

He gave the boy a thoughtful look. " You need a name... You're full of fake stuffs. Your name will be Sai. From now on, you're Uzumaki Sai. That will be the first true thing you obtain from me."

" My name... is Uzumaki Sai." Sai repeated his name with a strange feeling. Repeated it again to reaffirmed his feeling. " I am Sai."

_" Heh... How appropriate. Sai in Vietnamese means Fake - Nise ." _Thought the amused ex-assassin. _" I thought I am done picking up stray in my previous life too."_

" Please take him to my compound and get Kakashi-niisan to fill him in of my situation. He can move in one of the empty rooms." He asked the ANBU, Komachi." I don't want him to blow my cover. We only have a year left."

" Of course." Komachi nodded and took the now named Sai with her.

" Sai. " Naruto called out to him, stopping him in his track. " There is no fake or lie between family members. You're my family from now on. Is that clear ?"

" ... Yes, Naruto-sama."

The door closed behind him. Naruto let out a tiring sight. He slumped into the soft chair and reached for the tea bottle. He needed some things to drink now or he would go insane. This was not his day. The Hokage chuckle softly, catching the boy's attention.

" Find something amusing, _Hokage-sama ?_" He asked sarcastically.

" Now now, don't need to get all sarcastic on me, Naruto." He waved at the boy. " You can go now. That was enough for one day... I think."

" And I was about to tell you how to solve your problem with paperworks. " Naruto scoffed. " You can kiss that offer good bye now."

Right after finishing his sentence, Naruto found himself being lifted in the air by the Hokage. The Sandaime tugged on the boy's jumpsuit, shaking his body back and forth desperately.

" TELL ME NOW ! I SWEAR TO THE SHINIGAMI HIMSELF I WOULD GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT ! JUST TO SOLVE ALL THIS MONSTROUS PAPERWORKS !"

" Ack, Jiji-sama ! Calm ! Down !" Naruto tried to speak. His vision was twisting now. " IT WAS THE KAGE BUNSHIN !"

Hiruzen was frozen on the spot. _" That was it !? How could I forget ?! Me, the Professor ! The next Kami no Shinobi !"_

Naruto flopped down, laying flat on the floor. His vision was distorting. Things were flying around in circle. Hiruzen dropped down on his sofa, facepalming himself. The ANBUs kept quiet, not sure what to do in this situation. It was just another grandfather-grandson bonding moment.

_**10 minutes later...**_

" Ohh my head." Groaned the red haired, pressing an ice pack on his forehead.

" Stop being a cry baby. It wasn't that much. " Hiruzen chided him while sipping on a cup of tea. He could relax now since there were three kage bunshins working on the mountain of paperworks.

" I'm holding you to that promise, Jiji-sama." The boy deadpanned.

" Of course, my boy. Of course." He said dismissively, not really caring.

" About the Uchiha... I'll use the Harsh method. " That earned him a glance from the Hokage. " Prepare to tell him the truth. Tell him it's the Uzumaki Clean Head's idea. He could find me at my home. Say... three days from now."

" What if he wouldn't listen ?"

Naruto left for the door. He said before closing it behind him. " I'll end the chain of hatred. One way or another."

Hiruzen put down his cup, letting out a deep sigh. He hoped Naruto could do it. For the village's sake.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were crowded with people. A man bumped on his shoulder. He was drunk, the smell of sake told him that much. The drunkard was about to yell at him. But then he saw his face. The Konoha hitai-ate wrapped proudly on his forehead. A thick black chin curtain beard. A cigarette in his mouth. Right now, Sarutobi Asuma looked intimidating enough to scare off anyone. Leave alone a drunk. He squinted his eyes on the drunk, the man yelped in fear and dashed away.

" Heh... Getting drunk at noon, the nerves of those civilians." He snorted and continued on his path.

Seven years since he left and returned. Many things happened. Danzo's coup d'etat for one thing. Now there were rumors about the rise of a new Uzumaki in Konoha. Uzumaki Junpaku, he never saw the man except the description he got from other shinobis. Tall man wearing black kimono set and red Uzumaki clan symbol on his back. Bleach white hair and full beards. Old as his old man. Always seen travelling with two beautiful teenage kunoichis. Also the main provider of seals and tags for every stores and Konoha shinobi force. It might be just him being paranoid but Asuma wanted to know more about this mystery guy. He was like a hidden tiger, preparing to show it claws and fangs at the world...

" Asuma ? Is that you ?"

He turned to see who had call him. A raven haired woman with red irises. He remembered those eyes.

" Hello Kurenai. It's been awhile." Asuma put his cigarette away and inspected his childhood friend. " You look well... With new scars that is."

Kurenai unknowingly rubbed the white and big scar on her left upper arm. " Practice accident. When did you get back ? I assumed the head band you're wearing meant that you're back for good ?"

" Just a couple of days ago. And yes. Me and the old man had came to an understanding." He rubbed his back then looked at her. " Say, you free right now ? Maybe we could... you know, grab dinner and talk about the things we've missed."

The kunoichi gave him a smile. " I'm sorry. I have things to do today."

_" Instant kill..."_

" But you could accompany me. I am picking up some herbs and medicines for my groups."

" Sure. If you don't mind." He perked up right away.

Two friends walked down the street. Asuma stole some glances at Kurenai. She had matured into a beautiful kunoichi. Both physically and mentally. The way she moved and talked. Every moves she made carried strength, every words she spoke is filled with confidence. He wondered what happened ? She certainly wasn't weak back then. But this woman.. No, this kunoichi who walking beside him. She felt like a total different person. Then again... Asuma took in the full view of Kurenai's clothes.

" That is quite the clothes you're wearing there." Before he knew it, the words already escaped his mouth.

" Is that a compliment, Asuma ?" Kurenai kept on walking, not sparing him a glance.

" Eh... I guess it is."

" We've arrived."

They both stopped in front of an old herbalist store. The sign carried the symbol of the Uzumaki clan and a name: Kiku no Hana (Chrysanthemum). He found the name catchy for a herb store. Could be mistaken for a brothel there ... Asuma quickly shook his thought away. Not the time, not the place. Kurenai walked in and greeted by a light red haired attending the store. A cheerful girl with black bandana holding her hair back, wearing a simple white yukata with a black apron.

" Ah Kurenai-san, Is there something you need ?"

" Good day Akiha, I'm picking up the batch of herbs and medicine for _Junpaku-san_." The Genjutsu Mistress hinted.

" Oh that... " The young girl looked over to Asuma then back to Kurenai. The kunoichi shook her head. " Well, Naruto-kun just came and pick it up already."

Kurenai tilted her head. Looked like the boy decided to visit his relatives today then. " May I ask where he is at the moment ?"

" He was taking a nap in our backyard with oba-san. Do you want to see him ?" Akiha offered.

Kurenai pondered, it would be rude to enter with Asuma, a total stranger to Naruto. But its been awhile since she last saw the ever stoic Naruto in a defenseless form, sleeping that is. She nodded and signalled Asuma to follow her. They entered the back of the shop with their shoes off. Walking through a narrow hallway, they reached a small backyard. A gentle voice was singing. It was an old lullaby. But a very emotional one.

_" I see myself reflected in your big eyes, as your tears trickled down your cheeks. "_

They stepped lightly, not wanting to disrupt the singer.

_" I love your face when you laugh. "_

They saw an old woman, red haired mixed with white sitting by the wooden platform of the yard.

_" Even when you're down, please try to cheer up."_

A boy with his head laid on her lap, breathing slowly. His orange jumpsuit was unzipped, the top removed exposing his black shirt. Asuma couldn't see the child or the woman's face. They were both facing the courtyard. The woman continued singing. It was a tranquil sight. Much reminded him of his mother, Biwako. The song didn't help much either. He could feel the tears building up on the corner of his eyes. Damn, being over twenty-six and he was about to cry over a lullaby !

_" Someday, when you set out on your journey. _

_I'm sure I will see you off with a smile. "_

The woman ran her fingers through the boy's hair. The smooth and soft strands unknotted under her fingers.

_" U-u-u, u-u-u, but perhaps I'll be a bit lonely._

_U-o-on, u-o-on Please, lives strong. "_

***Author insert:** Goddamnit I always cry listening to this song, _**Okaasan no Uta**_ from Ookami Kodomo Ame to Yuki.

She stopped singing, the song ended there. Yet none of the two shinobis interrupted the silence air.

" What can I help you with, Kurenai-sensei ?" The boy asked, sat up from the woman's lap and facing them. " Who's your friend, If I may ask ?"

" Just visiting you and Akane-san, Naruto." Kurenai smiled before greeting the old Uzumaki woman. Akane bowed back before leaving to make some snacks and tea for her guests. " This is Sarutobi Asuma, my childhood friend. He just came back home from... a long journey."

" Hello, kid." Asuma greeted the boy.

Then he noticed the whiskers on his cheeks... The name. The kid was the Jinchuuriki. He thought the kid was suppose to have bright yellow hair. What the hell happened ? Then the way Naruto looking at him. The kid was sizing him up ?! The old man didn't tell him anything about this.

" Well met Asuma-san." The boy gave him a short bow. " Did Jiji-sama tell you anything about me ?"

Asuma arched an eyebrow at that. " No... I just came back."

Naruto crossed his legs, resting his chin on his hand. " Then let's keep it that way."

" ... Is there something I should know ?" He was feeling a bit left out in the dark. What was the boy hinting at ?

" It's not my place to say, Asuma-san. You have to ask the Hokage or my Clan Head."

Before Asuma could questioned him, Kurenai cut in. " Asuma, leave the child alone. We already interrupted his nap time."

He sulked but agreed to stopped the questioning. Akane came back a moment later with tea and light snacks. They talked about various stuffs. Asuma recognized the elder Uzumaki woman. She was the Librarian for the Konoha Archive. She also recognized him, calling him the trouble child when he was still very young. That embarrassed him a bit and amused Kurenai greatly. Then Naruto asked him about the sash he was wearing. The kanji for Fire imprinted on it caught his interests. Asuma told him that during the time he was on the journey. He joined the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group of elite Shinobi who left their village to pledge their loyalties to the Fire Daimyo. Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit after hearing that. It didn't escape Asuma's keen eyes. The boy asked why did he join them.

" Well I'm not sure you understand. I was just pursuing my personal interests and building a name for myself." He answered nervously, wanting to light a cigarette but held back. " It's hard being in the shadow of your own father."

" I see... Ah look at the time. " Naruto looked up at the sky. The sun went down a bit to the West side. " I afraid I have to go home. I need to deliver the package also. Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-san, Akane obaa-chan. Good day."

With that , Naruto zipped up his jump suit and exited the shop. He also said goodbye to Akiha, the girl waved at him and told him to stop by again. He grinned and disappeared down the road. The adults sat still, enjoying the tea and the conversation.

" He is different from what I heard." Asuma smiled a little. It was a kind smile. " He seem mature and smart."

" When you get passed the discrimination caused by his tenant, you'll see the lonely child beneath it." Kurenai received another cup of tea from Akane. " And when you get close enough, you'll see the real Naruto ."

" That's pretty deep of you Kurenai." He let out a chuckle.

" A certain man said a deep woman is an attractive woman." She noticed the curious look on his face. " Not telling."

" Bugger... What are you going to do ? Any plan for the future ?"

" I'll join the the Jounin Exams next month. I want to become a Jounin sensei."

" Didn't think you have it in you." He was interested now. " Maybe I should asked the old man for a team of my own too."

" ... I think you need to be a bit more serious to be a Jounin Sensei." Kurenai pulled a low blow on him. She smiled as his body recoiled at that. " But I think you'll manage."

" Getting cocky aren't we ?" He smiled smugly at her. " How about a bet then ? My team and your team. Let's see which one is better."

He sure didn't expect her to replied in kind, with a smug smile too. " You're on, Asuma. Loser must do one thing for the winner. Whatever that is."

" Deal !" He declared loudly._ " It's not like I'm going to lose."_

_" You have no idea, Asuma."_ Kurenai laughed in her mind. _" You've lost the moment you made the bet."_

* * *

**Author Note: **This chapter was a bit too long so I decided to put it in two parts XD

I was a bit tired so I'll answer the reviews in the part 2. Night guys ~

.

.

.


	19. C17 - A Puppet Show in Flames (Part 2)

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ...** Blue Bird **by **Ikimonogakari** . Type to break the cage and fly ! Go Sasuke !

* * *

**Notice:** Interlude Arc will have 4 chapters. Each one consisted a season in _the 12th year After Kyuubi_. The order will be as following: _Sakura (Spring), Hinata (Summer), Naruto (Fall) and Sasuke (Winter)_. I hate to skip things straight to Genin graduation while there are still many things to write about. So please bear with me :]

* * *

**Interlude Arc - Shiki no Uta ( Song of Four Seasons )**

**Chapter 17 - A Puppet Show in Flames (Part 2)**

_**Forbidden Land, Uzumaki Compound...**_

When Naruto got back home, he saw his garden, his beautiful garden. The garden that contained a beautiful pond full of lotuses, a mini waterfall, a miniature bridge, a hand-made shishio-odoshi. All gone. All destroyed. Craters, cracked spots were everywhere. All that was left is a big bath bucket, now containing his koi fishes. Oh the poor fishes... He took a deep breath, unzipped his jump suit and removed the top to get more air. He massaged his temple...

" SA-KU-RAAAAAAAAAA !" His voice echoed through the whole land, frightened the birds out of their nests.

**15 minutes later ~**

" So... Tell me what happened. "

Naruto sat on the floor of his doujou, slowly drinking the cup of tea provided by Hinata. His bunshins was trying to remake the garden. Sitting seiza in front of him were Sakura and Sai. Sai looked blank as usual. With new bruises on his face though. Courtesy of Sakura. Naruto threatened if he showed Naruto a single fake smile. He would burn that book he treasures so much. Sakura avoided Naruto's look but was glaring dagger at the new Uzumaki.

" He started it !" She pointed at the pale boy.

" I was just stating the truth. " Sai explained.

" You called me ugly !"

" It is a fact."

" ENOUGH !" The Clan Head shouted. " Niisan, If you don't mind..."

" Of course, Otoutou." Kakashi was sitting crossed legged comfortably on the side. He made a cough to clear his voice before telling the story. " I was showing Sai around the house, after explaining your situation to him with some rules. We met with Hinata and Sakura at the garden. Sai called Sakura ugly. Sakura attacked him. End of story."

The Jounin finished his story and went back to his Icha Icha book. Naruto groaned, feeling frustrated. A socially inept child, great. He had the experience of raising one doll in his previous life. Now he got another one in this life. This was too troublesome.

" Sai, draw me a portrait of a beautiful woman." Naruto ordered. Sai quickly opened his drawing sheet. He finished the painting in mere seconds and gave it to Naruto. " ... Sakura, please take a look."

The still angry pink haired took the paper. She looked at it for a few seconds before pressing the picture on Sai's face.

" You idiot this is an adult ! A grown up ! I am a twelve years old girl ! Why are you comparing me to this kind of female !? Even Hinata is not that BIG !"

" Eh ?!" Said girl covered her chest in reflex. That earned her a glance from Naruto... " Na-Naruto-kun ! St-stop staring."

" What is the difference ? Isn't that how female are supposed to be ?" Sai tilted his head in confusion.

" Calm down, Sakura. Sai, human body needs time to mature. Our body construct will change with times. Especially at our age, we will hit puberty and start to grow sexually." He explained like a parent to his children. Kakashi nodded approvingly behind his book.

" Ah, is that why you have a tiny penis ?"

***CRACK***

The tea cup in his hand got broken. The female members of the group blushed red. Kakashi was holding back a laugh behind his book.

" Do you know your own measurement, Sai ?" Naruto asked, his face twitching with a tick marked on his head.

" Ten centimeters. " He answered right away.

" Mine is fourteen so shut it. And it will grow bigger !" Naruto throw the cracked cup at the wall. He facepalmed himself, taking in deep breaths to keep calm. " First rule Sai, It's good to be honest but truth could hurt sometime. No Sakura, you're beautiful... I mean... Damn it !"

" You mean I shouldn't tell the truth to people's face then ?" The socially inept one was thinking about it.

" Something like that. " Naruto pulled on the spot between his eyes. This kid was worse than his adoptive daughter back then. " If you want to tell the truth. At least do it smoothly. And learn to greet people properly."

" Okay."

" Good, now let's have dinner... Indoor. The garden was ruined. Sakura, no fighting in the garden !"

" Yeah yeah, I'm sorry... Not." Totally not sorry.

" You are a violent girl." Sai told her.

" What was that ?!"

" Agree." Said the rest of them.

Sakura pouted while all of them started laughing. Sai looked at the weird people. He felt strange and... funny ? He wasn't sure. But Sai thought it wouldn't be that bad to stay here after all.

* * *

_**Three days later ...**_

One Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the Hokage's Office. He was summoned here from his compound. The ANBU said that there was something important that the Hokage wanted to tell him. They didn't even let him go by himself. He was carried here. Usually he would protest. But after being carried here and then by that Uzumaki man. He just got used to it. That man might be strong and all but got the whim of a child. He wondered why the Hokage summon him ...

" Ah, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you made it." Said the venerable Sandaime Hokage. " I guess you must be wondering why I summoned you here ?"

" Yes, Hokage-sama."

" Hmm hmm, usually you would be asking for Itachi's info." Sasuke tensed up when he heard the name. " Fred not. Because today I decided to tell you an important info... the darkest secret of Konohagakure."

ANBUs suddenly dropped down around Sasuke. The door was closed, the windows were sealed. Sasuke was alarmed. What was going on ? The four ANBUs surrounding him weren't leaking any killing intent. But he couldn't be sure. Hiruzen took out a scroll from his desk and showed it to the Uchiha heir. Sasuke hesitated, not sure what to do. The Hokage urged him to take the scroll. Sasuke slowly took it from the old man's hand. He untied the ribbon and opened the scroll. He started reading it.

_" Official Order_

_\- The Uchiha Clan was deemed guilty of planning a coup d'etat against The Sandaime Hokage and endanger the village itself._

_\- All proofs and evidences are provided by ANBU Captain Uchiha Itachi. The mastermind are Fugaku Uchiha and the elders of the clan..._

_\- The clan are to be subdued tonight to prevent any future risks. Issued by ..."_

Then he saw the names that was signed on it. The Sandaime Hokage, the member of the Council, The Clan Heads... He couldn't believe what he was reading. His clan planned to betray the village, his brother was a double spy. They were not heroes. They were traitors. Betrayers. Lies. This was not true.

" You're lying... This is a FAKE !" The enraged Sasuke throw the scroll back at Hiruzen. He didn't dodge it. The scroll hit him and knocked down his Hokage hat. " What are you playing at ?! Is this some kind of test ?! If it is then you are crossing the line !"

" I'm afraid it is the truth, Sasuke-kun." The saddened man picked up the scroll and spread it on the table for all to see. " Your father and the Uchiha elders planned to overthrow me. So they could put an Uchiha on the Hokage position. Your brother was the one that informed us of this."

" Itachi is a murderer ! He killed my whole family because he was maddened with power !"

" You brother was tricked, Sasuke-kun. Shimura Danzo pushed him into believing that there could be no compromise between the Uchiha and the village." Hiruzen gritted his teeth as he remember the traitorous man. " The Massacre wasn't suppose to happen ! All those childrens and innocences members weren't supposed to be killed ! Itachi killed them all in exchange for the village's safety... and for you."

" Stop lying to me ! Why are you covering for that traitor ?!" Sasuke slammed his fist onto the Hokage's desk. " If he did follow your order. Then why is he an international criminal now !"

" It is his way of redemption. Though he did it for the village. Itachi was consumed by the guilt of killing his whole clan." He pulled a letter from his sleeve, giving it to Sasuke. " Even then, his loyalty stayed with the village. Most of all, with you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke snatched the letter from the Hokage's hand. He wanted to tear it but something tucked at his mind.

_" ...do you ever doubt what you saw ? Do you ever doubt what you believed in ?"_

Trying to calm his shaking hands, the boy removed the piece of paper inside the letter. He opened it and saw the familiar style. No matter how long it was, he would never forget his writing style. The words were clean and neatly written. The lines were straight. His brother always love perfect things.

_" Octorber,_

_Gathering power and resources._

_Looking for info about Jinchuurikis._

_Suffering terminal illness, no cure, don't know how long I got left._

_In case this is the last message._

_Please watch over my otoutou._

_Weasel. "_

Sasuke went still. He was frozen with shock and grief. It was true. Itachi didn't betray Konoha. His clan did. In order to protect the village. His brother decided to kill the whole clan. For the village. Because of the village. Sasuke screamed out loud, tearing the paper in his hands. He quickly did the hand seals for the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. The fire chakra formed in his mouth. But before he could fire it at the Hokage. An ANBU tugged on his hair and slammed his face down on the floor. Neko immobilized him immediately.

" It was you ! YOU MADE HIM DO IT ! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU !" The boy shouted in tears of anger. " He asked me to hunt him down. He asked me to kill him ! Why ?! WHY ?!"

" Neko ! Let the boy go !" Hiruzen ordered sternly.

" But Hokage-sama..."

" NOW !"

She released the boy. Sasuke snapped out of the female ANBU's grip. He stood up and faced the Sandaime Hokage. He was standing right in front of Sasuke. There was nothing between them. The child's eyes were full of pain, anger and grief. Hiruzen understood. Everything Sasuke believed in for the last five years, collapsed right in front of him. The clan he was so proud of turned out to be traitors. The brother he hated and wanted to kill so much was a hero. In times like this, there was only one thing Hiruzen could do. The Sandaime Hokage dropped down on his knees, putting his hands on the floor and lowered his head. His action shocked everyone in the room. The most powerful man, the Hokage of Konohagakure, bowing before a child.

" Just as we are guilty for unable to protect your clan. Your brother bear the guilt of killing his own family. He thought that only you, the last survivor, the innocent one, his little brother. Only you could deliver retribution on him. Yet he didn't realize that doing so would drive you down the path of self destruction. I am deeply sorry for everything that happened to your clan, Uchiha Sasuke. You and your brother made the ultimate sacrifice for Konoha. Yet there was nothing we could do for you beside saying sorry. The dead will not return. But I promise you this." Hiruzen lifted his head up, sitting straight facing the teary Sasuke. " I will make this secret public knowledge if you want to. It is your right. I will give you back your last family member, the brother that cared for you so much."

Clenching his fists, Sasuke knew that there was nothing he could do. The truth has been revealed. His clan was as good as dead. Now he needed to calm down. He would get his brother back. If what the letter said was true then he didn't got much time for petty anger. But he felt he was missing something. Something very important. Then he remembered it. The Hokage was not under any obligation to tell him the truth. Even Itachi was dead set on keeping him in the dark.

" Why tell me now ?" He tried to ask, the bile in his throat made it hard for him to speak. " Why tell me the truth after all this time ?"

" ... The Uzumaki Clan Head suggested it."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. " Uzumaki Junpaku ? Why would he do something like this ? This doesn't involve him in anyway !"

" That is not my place to speak, Sasuke-kun. All of this was his idea." Hiruzen stood up, dusting his knees. " You have to ask the man directly. He is waiting for you, if you want to meet him now."

" Take me to him." The Uchiha heir said firmly.

The Sandaime nodded before holding the boy's shoulder. His ANBUs also got closer. They shunshin-ed away and appeared in front of a Torii gate with an Uzumaki Clan symbol. They shunshin-ed all to way to the Forbidden Land's entrance. Sasuke walked with the Hokage and his personal ANBUs through the forest. He noticed several tiny eyes looking at them. Foxes. They meant no harm, just curious. It was already night, the moon shined brightly between the trees. They enter a small clearing. There, sitting on a stone was Uzumaki Junpaku. He was waiting. Standing beside him was a boy with dark hair and pale skin. His face was devoid of emotion. It was blank.

" You've come, Uchiha Sasuke." Junpaku stood up, turning back to face the young Uchiha. He dismissed the pale boy with a wave. The boy bowed at him and disappeared in the shadow. " You've learned the truth, I hope ?"

Sasuke stepped forward and stopped in front of Junpaku. He looked up in to those dark eyes. Onyx met Onyx. No matter how hard he try. Sasuke just couldn't read this man at all.

" Why ? What is it to you ?" The boy asked. " Why do you care ?"

" Because we are..." Junpaku said just to be cut off by the boy.

" _The reflection of a mirror !?_ Stop playing words with me ! Tell me your reason !" He shouted angrily. Having enough with the man's puzzling words. " No more games ! WHY DO YOU CARE !?"

" ... Because." The image of Junpaku slowly faded into red maple leaves. " We are the exact opposite of each other."

The leaves scattered away. Standing in front of Sasuke was another person. No longer the tall, white haired older man. He was replaced by a boy sharing his height and age. His long crimson red haired shined brightly under the moonlight. Whiskers could be spotted on his cheeks. He was wearing the same black kimono suit that Junpaku was wearing. He wasn't seeing things. Standing in front of him was none other than...

" Uzumaki... Naruto." Sasuke breathed out the word. Still not believing what he was seeing. " You and Junpaku ..."

" Are the same person. Hello, Sasuke-kun." Naruto finished for him with a small smile. " I know it's a lot to take in. But it's the truth. I am the current Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto watched the Sasuke's reaction. He was shaking with anger. His fists tightened ready to strike. And... Just as he expected. The boy lunged at him with a raised arm. He could dodge it but that would be meaningless. He watched and felt the fist connected with his face. The punch was strong enough to knocked him backwards. It might sting a bit but nothing serious. But Sasuke didn't stop. He punched Naruto again and again. Then he kicked him. His face, his head, his stomach. There was no skills or techniques being displayed. It was a pure brawl. Sasuke was releasing his anger on him.

The ANBUs took a step forward, wanting to stop the brawl. But Sai dropped down before them with a big scroll on his back.

" Please do not interfere. Naruto-sama want to settle this with his own hands."

" Do as he said." Hiruzen ordered his personal ANBUs. They hesitated before stepping back in line.

***BAM***

" You tricked me ! You interfered with my life while knowing nothing about it !"

***WHACK***

" The family that I lost, you never had in the first place ! You never know my pain !"

***THUD***

" The burden I carry is greater than anyone could ever bear !"

A palm suddenly caught Sasuke's fist. Sasuke thought it was an adult that interfered. But when he looked at his hand, he saw that it was Naruto who caught it. He snarled and pulled back his hand. He jumped back away from the red haired. Bruises and scratches covered the form of the Uzumaki. His kimono was dishevelled and dirtied with blood and dust. Yet he still looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. Never back down.

" I was born as an orphan, twelve years ago." Naruto began. " The Yondaime found it convenient to seal the Kyuubi into a nameless newborn. So I was chosen."

Naruto took a step forward. " I have no memories of the first seven years of my life."

Another step. "My first memory was when I woke up in a hospital..." He opened his kimono, revealing his torture scars to Sasuke. " With this body."

The Uchiha cringed at the deep wide scars that stacked above each other, the burned marks and the big white spot where the heart should be. What the hell happened to Naruto ? Leaving such bizarre scars on his body.

" The villagers cursed me, despised me, the children refused to play with me, the teachers ignored me. They treated me like a walking disease." Naruto took another step. " I became the sacrifice for their sake. But all they ever see was the Kyuubi. "

" I have to live in the dark. Acting like a fool, hiding my real strength, telling my friends to ignored me in public." He stopped in front of Sasuke. " Unlike you, the almighty Uchiha Heir who basks in the sunlight."

" You, Uchiha Sasuke. Who cried about loneliness. Yet it was you that closed off your heart. The villagers showered you with love. But you shunned them away. You are obsessed with revenge while ignoring everything around you. Not even realizing the truth until now ! You are nothing but an arrogant, selfish little brat who lives in the past !"

" UAAHHHH !" Sasuke rushed at Naruto, his fist raising. But before he could punch Naruto. A strong force impacted on his face. His body flung back into the ground.

" Don't expect people to understand you when you couldn't open your own heart to them !"

" Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu !"

Filled with anger and hate, Sasuke casted his strongest ninjutsu on Naruto. A stream of flame poured out from the young Uchiha's mouth, becoming a flamethrower. The fire burned hot and bright. Sasuke put all the chakra he could into the jutsu. He kept it going for five seconds before stopping. He coughed out the remnant fire. His throat was hurt from overusing. His chakra was drained out too. The landscape in front of him was burning and covered with smoke. There was no sight of Uzumaki Naruto. The adults were getting worried. But Sai held them back. He got an order to complete: To keep anyone from interfering. Noone would pass not even the Hokage !

" AAAHHH !"

Sasuke suddenly screamed. A hand reached out from the smoke and strangled him. The burning hand was like melted iron, pressing against his neck. It burned his skin. Then he looked at the creature that was gripping his neck. It's skin was charred black. It's whole body skin was replaced with black and red layer. Some places were melting and burning. The smell of burned flesh was clear in Sasuke's mind. The face that was looking at him, the red flesh and muscle that exposed under the burned skin. The row of teeth that showed through it's mouth. The red slit eyes that bore into his skulls. It was a horrible sight. Whatever that thing was, it looked like it came straight from hell !

" I have endured even greater pain than this ! Uchiha Sasuke !" The creature's voice boomed in his head. " Yet not once I succumed to pain or hate. I always believe in myself ! I made my own goal and built my own path ! I sought to protect my comrades. AND I swear that I will have a family of my own !"

" I envy you, Sasuke. The family that you lost. At least you knew what it meant to have a family ! I had none !" The creature roared at the boy's face. " You got a brother that love you so much that he could sacrifice his whole clan just to protect you. Despise all the affections that he had show. You never questioned his action, not even once !"

" I dont know !" Sasuke was crying now, both from the mental pain and the stress he suffered tonight. " I don't know what to believe in."

Everyone looked at the broken child in Naruto's hand. They felt sorry for him. No child should ever went through this.

" Open your heart, Sasuke. Then you should start believing in yourself and in others." Naruto spoke slowly. " We are totally different from each other, except where we stand. We are both loners."

" And because of that, I could see through you clearer than anyone else." Naruto lifted Sasuke's body up, facing each other. " It's time to make your own path. What is your goal, Sasuke ? What do you wish to do ?"

" ... I want him back. I want... my brother... back." The boy whispered. Then his body went limp. The chakra drain plus the mental strain finally caught up to him.

" Then go and get him. It's time to end the nightmare, Sasuke." Naruto released his grip on the boy's neck. His body dropped down onto the grass, falling in a deep sleep.

Sound of clapping could be heard coming from the Sandaime Hokage. He walked towards the two boy, satisfied with the performance.

" That was an impressive mind clash, Naruto. Well done with the Henge. The image sure burned deep into Sasuke's mind along with your words now."

" ... Sai." The pale boy appeared before him, awaiting orders. " Bring Sakura over. I'm going to pass out."

With that said, Naruto collapsed on the grass. His body still covered with burns. It was not a Henge. He was burned to crisp by Sasuke's ninjutsu. He kept himself alive and conscious by pumping medical chakra continuously all over his body. Plus the help he received from the Kyuubi regeneration and the Uzumaki longevity . While a Henge could reduce the amount of pain. It would not be enough to convince Sasuke. The pain itself and the image was needed to add more effect on his speech. Desperate diseases require desperate remedies they said.

" This boy is unbelievable..."

Hiruzen let out a long sigh as he watched over the bandaged form of his surrogate grandchild. The Uchiha was taken to the hospital. His ANBUs performed first aid on Naruto while waiting for his _private_ medic-nin to arrive. When Sakura did arrive. She almost scream. The girl was still wearing her bed clothes. Wasting no times, she ran her medical chakra all over his body starting from his face. Everyone hoped that there would be no scars. He heard how protective the Hyuuga girl could be when it come to Naruto. The last thing he need was having her assaulting the Uchiha child at the Academy...

* * *

_**Next morning, Konoha Hospital...**_

Slowly opening his eyes, Uchiha Sasuke took in his surrounding. He was laying on a bed, the smell of antibiotic filled the air. The clean white colour informed him that he was in the hospital. He was confused. What was he doing here ? More importantly, what happened last night ? Then he remembered. The cruel truth about his clan, about his brother. His confrontation with Junpaku, who turned out to be Naruto himself. Then that diabolic creature, the burned flesh and skins. That must be a nightmare. Sasuke convinced himself. Must be another nightmare.

" You're awake, Uchiha-san." A doctor entered the room, followed by a young nurse. " How are you feeling ?"

" ... I think I had a bad dream. What happened to me ?"

The doctor pulled a chair close to him and sit down. He checked the boy's status before saying.

" You suffered mild chakra exhaustion, mental straining and heavy burn around your neck. Do you remember what happened ?"

" The burn." He reached to touch his neck. But instead of his own skin, he found a layer of bandages wrapping around his neck. Then the image of that demon surfaced again in his mind. " So it was real..."

" I suggest that you spend a day at the hospital till you recovered." The doctor took some note on his sheet before giving it to the nurse behind him. " Is there anything you need ?"

" Can you get an ANBU... no. I want to meet the Hokage."

" ... I'll inform him right away. Anything else ?" The doctor was very patient with him.

" No ... I'm fine." The doctor nodded and prepared to leave with his nurse. " Thank you."

They both stopped at the door. " ... You're welcome, Uchiha-san. Rest well."

All alone, Sasuke relaxed his body, slumping back into the soft bed and cushion behind him. He felt strangely calm. The burn hurted, his body ached in pain. But his mind never felt this light. Then he started remembering. That night, he pursued and attacked Itachi, knocking down his hitai-ate. When his brother turned back, briefly, he saw it. The trail of tears on his brother's face. Tears of grief and regret. For the peace of the village, for his brother's life. He killed his own parents, his own clan. Uchiha Itachi was a hero. Yet the guilt was too much for him. So he decided that he should die by Sasuke's hand.

" Sorry Aniki, but It's my turn to decide." He said to noone. It was a declaration to himself.

The door opened, the Sandaime walked in and removed his hat. He sat on the chair beside the bed, watching the boy. His face was calm, no signs of hate or pain. Especially his eyes. The eyes once bore the very epitome of revenge, coldness and hate. Now those eyes burned brightly, strong and clearer than ever. Those were the eyes of determination. Eyes that looked towards the future.

" Where is my brother ?" Sasuke asked. Not bothered to look anywhere else other than the ceilings.

" He was spying on an international crime organization named Akatsuki. It would be hard to call him back. He is a stubborn one, just like you."

" Tell him to go back and cure his illness. Or... " He thought for a moment before continuing. " Or I will burn the Uchiha compound to ash along with myself. Believe it."

Hiruzen smirked amusedly. " I will write down everything you said. Word by word."

The boy scoffed. It was not an empty threat, Kami witness he would do it.

" Naruto..." How could he forget the one that started all this ? " Is really strong, isn't he ?"

" He has to be strong. In order to protect his friends and comrades. He is walking on a dangerous path. Being the vessel of the Kyuubi and all that. " The Hokage said sagely. " You too, Sasuke. He might drove you off the path of self-destruction. But being the heir of the Uchiha, wanting to revive your clan. You will have a long and hard road ahead."

" Could I be strong like that ?" He asked. Not really sure about himself. " Right now, everything looks... so foreign to me. It might take awhile before I know where I stand in this new world."

" All you need to do, Sasuke-kun." Hiruzen put on his hat and stood up. " Is ask. I'm sure Naruto will give you a satisfactory answer. You aren't the first and definitely not the last person he helped."

Then he left, leaving the Uchiha boy alone to think on his own. He had a lot to think about. How would he see the world now ? How would he perceive things ? How would he react ? He needed guidance. He needed someone he could trust beside his brother. For the first time in five years, Sasuke felt lost. He totally didn't like this feeling.

* * *

_**That afternoon, The Forbidden Land ...**_

Another calm moment in Uzumaki residence. Naruto's favourite garden had been restored. The koi fishes swimming in the beautiful pond. Sometime one would jump above the water, just to fall back again. The atmosphere was silence and peaceful. Only the sound of wood hitting could be heard, caused by the hand-made shishi-odoshi. The sky soaked in a dark orange colour. The night was coming.

The bonfire burned brightly providing light to the garden. Naruto sat on one of the benches around the bonfire, dressed in a thin yukata, looking bored. His whole body wrapped in white bandages, even his face. Sakura sat next to him, carefully removed the bandages to check on his burn. She was angry, that much could be seen. Hinata was downright furious. When she heard about what happened, the Hyuuga planned on paying the Uchiha heir a visit, promised with pain. The red haired had to beg her to drop the idea. If she had done it, everything he did would be in vain. Sakura didn't help, saying it was his own problem. Actually, the girl was just mad. So it took him more than thirty minutes of explaining plus a comfort hug to calm the next Snake Mistress down.

" Kami... Girls are scary when they get mad." He mumbled. Then he felt the pain." Ouch ! Watch it !"

" Good, feel the pain." The pink haired grumbled, applying the antiseptics on his burned hand. " So it will remind you not to get injured unnecessary in the future. Baka. You almost scared me to dead."

" Sorry, it was necessary." He tried to explain.

" I have to agree with Sakura-san." Sai said behind the book he was reading. It was a slice of life story. Recommended by Naruto to him. " That was really unnecessary. You could have died. Thanks to the Kyuubi's regeneration power, you survived. But I suggest you shouldn't pull that kind of stunt again in the future."

" Yeah yeah ... I felt enough pain already. Don't put more salt in my wound."

" Naruto-kun. " Hinata walked to them, bringing a tray of water and pills. " It's time to take your medicine."

" Thank you, Hinata." He took the pills and downed it all in one gulp along with water. " Man, I feel like a handicap right now."

" Serve you right." Sakura tightened the bandage on his hand, making him yelped in pain. " Do this again and I'll make the treatment ten times more painful than the injury itself."

" There won't be a next time, right ? Naruto-kun." Hinata gave him a friendly, angelic smile. But the hissing snake on her neck said otherwise.

***RING ~**

The bells hanging on the big pole rang. Someone just entered his land. A bunshin immediately dispelled itself to show him the image of the intruder.

" ... It's Uchiha Sasuke. He's entering through the front gate. " He informed them. " And still wearing hospital clothes."

" I'll go and greet him ." Hinata stood up, heading to the gate. " Don't worry. I won't hurt him. It more your fault than his after all."

She walked down the stone padded way. The path was lit by the lanterns that were hung along the way. After a minute or two, she saw the figure of Uchiha Sasuke. He was wearing the hospital pajamas, looking pale and all. There was bandages wrapped around his neck. When Sasuke saw Hinata, he was confused. What was she doing here ? Then he saw the green snake around her neck. He realized immediately.

" Why am I not surprise anymore ?..." He said, rolling his eyes.

" Shinobis are deceitful creatures, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled softly at his reaction. It was expected and fun to see. " Please follow me, Naruto-kun is waiting for you."

He followed her. Stealing glances at the now identified Hyuuga Hinata. She was totally different from the Hinata at the Academy. It was then he wondered who the other girl was. Then he noticed how different the place was compared to his visit last night. Last night there was no lanterns on the path they walked. They must had lead him to another ground last night. Sasuke was curious, he imagine how it would look inside the Forbidden Land.

When they reached the garden, he was totally amazed. The main house itself was nothing special. Just another big house. It was the garden. It was a simple yet beautiful garden. Whoever designed this place got good taste. He would want one in his courtyard. They crossed the mini-bridge, heading towards the big bonfire surrounded by stone benches. He noticed several people sitting on them. The pale boy from last night and... Haruno Sakura. The pink haired was a dead give away. She sat next to a bandaged person, replacing the old ones with fresh clean ones. His eyes moved to the injured one. The bandages covered his whole face but Sasuke knew it was Naruto because of his red hair. He was wearing a thin black yukata. His top was removed so Sakura could tend to his burn. Sasuke took a glimpse at the burned flesh beneath the white cloths and winced internally. The memory from last night surfaced sending chills along his spines.

" Welcome to my home, Sasuke. See anything to your liking ?" Naruto greeted him with a joke.

" Even if I do, this is not a shop, Naruto." He snorted. " But I'll admit, the garden is nice."

The red haired smiled under his bandage and signalled him to sit down. Sasuke sat down comfortably on a bench. The pale boy closed his book and walked away. He arched an eyebrow at his reaction.

" Don't mind Sai, he felt that it was his duty to attend to the Clan Head's need. Serving tea was one of them" Naruto explained with his left arm lifting so Sakura could continue her job. " I usually use a Kage Bunshin for trivial tasks."

" Is he..." Sasuke wanted to ask but was cut off by Naruto.

" Sai is a family member. I just let him do as he wants. Please don't think otherwise. He takes offense on that."

Right on cue, Sai came back with a tray of tea. He poured a cup for everyone. Then he went back to his seat and resume reading his book. Sasuke finished the tea, it was good tea. He set the cup down, decided to get straight to the point.

" You didn't use a henge or genjutsu last night."

" Nope."

" Why ? I poured every bit of my chakra into that attack. You could get killed."

" I'm alive aren't I ? Ouch ! Sakura !" Naruto retreated under the girl's intense gaze. Make it two girls. " There won't be a next time though."

" ... Why help me Naruto ?" Sasuke slumped his body forward, looking at Naruto with a serious look. " What is it that you gain ? The Uchiha clan's support ? You want a future ally ?"

" None of the above. Thought the ally thingy sounds interesting." He said nonchalantly.

" Then why ? Do you take pity on me then ?"

The red haired turned to look at him. His violet irises bored deep into Sasuke's mind.

" Because I can." He answered with a firm voice. " And it's painful to watch. I could see what future has in stock for avengers like you. Then I confronted the Hokage, asking for the truth. When I knew it, I could no longer watch from the sideline. And who knows... I could use a friend."

" ... Aren't you having a lot of friends right now ?" Sasuke gestured to Hinata, Sakura and Sai. " They're much more stronger than me. Why would you need a weak friend ?"

" That is where you're wrong, Sasuke-kun." This time, it's Sakura who answered him. She closed the medic kit, already done with Naruto's checkup. " We aren't strong by nature. We shed blood, tears and sweat to get this far. Some of us have great purpose to motivate ourselves. Some simply want to be near our friends. To protect them, to walk with them on the same path of life. This friendship, this bond we made isn't built on empty promises, Sasuke-kun."

" You remember me, Sasuke-kun." Said Hinata, gently running her hand on the back of a tiny fox sleeping on her lap. " I was a weak, indecisive and frail girl. It was Naruto that changed me, helped me. Can you imagine for what reason ?"

Sasuke couldn't think of one that. He was tempted to say that Naruto pitied on her but held back. That didn't sound much convincing. He slowly shook his head. Hinata continued.

" It's because I noticed and cared for him, while noone ever did. He trust me with all of his secret, he trained me, helped me with my goal. All he asked that I returned the same amount of trust that he put in me. So here I am."

" How about it, Sasuke ?" Naruto reached out with his hand, now standing in front of Sasuke. Despise all the bandages that wrapped around his face, Sasuke could clearly see the smug smile he was wearing. " Do you want a friend ? The price is fair. Trust for trust. Good bargain isn't it ? I'll put in bonuses too."

Sasuke's mind worked full time, progressing the info that he just got. Naruto was strong. Sakura and Hinata became strong by being with him. He was a good person, that much Sasuke already known. If Sasuke joined his... gang. He could become strong. Strong enough to drag his brother home. To rebuild his clan. But theres something more.

_" Open your heart, Sasuke. Then you should start believing in yourself and in others."_

_" I could see through you clearer than anyone else."_

" You guys are so dramatic. Like a cheap drama show." Sasuke snorted at them. Then he looked up to Naruto. " But I love dramatical things. "

" Uzumaki Naruto. " He took Naruto's hand and used it to stand up, facing the red haired. " Well met."

" Well met, Uchiha Sasuke." Both of them showed a genuine smile on their lips. Then Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's hands and walk away. " Oh well, with that said and done. Who wants dinner ?"

" HEY ! NARUTO !" A female voice called out to him. Naruto looked back and saw Anko walking to them. " I heard you got injured. Onee-chan bring some gifts to... Hey ! You're that Uchiha gaki !"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He didn't know the strange woman. Then he noticed the tan overcoat, the orange mini-skirt and... the revealing mesh shirt. His eyes went wide.

" You are the exhinitionist that kidnapped me five years ago !" He accused her.

" What the ?! Who are you calling an exhibitionist ?!" Anko got riled up. Nobody ever called her that.

" YOU ! Who else in here walking around with her chest displayed for everyone to see ?!"

" THAT'S IT ! Kuchiyose no Jutsu !" Anko bit on her thumb and summoned the big brown anaconda. " GET HIM MIRO-CHAN !"

" I'm no longer the naive boy five years ago !" Sasuke jumped back, weaving the hand seals." KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"

" NOOOO MY GARDEN !" A red head screamed in horror.

And It was another lively night at the Uzumaki compound...

* * *

**Author Note: **And that's it. Next time is Sasuke's chapter. Did I do good ? Was that enough to convince Sasuke to change his way of thinking and personality ? Please tell me :D

**Proofreader: **zapper25

**REview Answer! Go !**

deathgeonous : Thank you for the offer. I just got a proofreader. And he's good :D

Strife666 : I love Sakura but hate the way Kishimoto forced her with Sasuke. Fuck you Kishimoto. And I read on Mangahere that Karin died while saving Sakura. In memory of her sacrifice, they kept her glasses and gave it to Sarada. Damn it Kishimoto.

xenumeth: Oh my god, I am so touched. Here's another chapter for you. Please keep on supporting me. Any ideas are welcomed.

: You mean Asuma ? He is totally screwed =)))

sagar hussain: Thank you. I hope that you also enjoy this chapter.

Theta-McBride: Love me more please ' 3'/

Request, Question, Challenge or constructive ideas are welcomed !

.

.


	20. C18 - Shinobi in the Making

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ...** Discord Satellite **by Snorkel.

* * *

**Notice:** Interlude Arc will have 4 chapters. Each one consisted a season in _the 12th year After Kyuubi_. The order will be as following: _Sakura (Spring), Hinata (Summer), Naruto (Fall) and Sasuke (Winter)_. I hate to skip things straight to Genin graduation while there are still many things to write about. So please bear with me :]

* * *

**I**

**ATTENTION ! VOTE POLL FOR PAIRING !**

**Haku(Female)** x Shino ? or Naruto(OC) ?

_Please check the top of my profile page for more details._

**I**

**Interlude Arc - Shiki no Uta ( Song of Four Seasons )**

**Chapter 18 - Shinobi in the Making  
**

**_12th Year After Kyuubi, Winter Season, December 24th,_**

**_Konohagakure Academy..._**

Winter is coming. The air was cold, the wind was chill and the trees were frozen. The sky was filled with grey clouds. From those sad clouds, beautiful snowflakes flutters. Pure white matters covered the streets, the roof and the land. A blond girl was watching them through the window of her class. She enjoyed the snow despite the cold temperature. Resting her chin on her hand, she let out a heavy sigh, ignorance of the teachers. They were teaching about the Shinobi History. But Yamanaka Ino didn't care about it. She was bored. The seat where her crush sat was empty. Uchiha Sasuke has been absent from class for two months straight. The teachers said he went on a special training. Sasuke was allowed to skip class till the final test. The boys were upset. Well, he was a genius ! Unlike some stupid red haired. But... the class without Sasuke was so boring.

_" I wonder if I could visit him during Winter Break... "_ Thought Ino. Then she started thinking about a scenario where Sasuke would invite her in... and she went red in the face. _" We could spend the night together and... Kya ~"_

" Ino ! Your nose is bleeding !" Sakura elbow her perverted friend.

The blond panicked then wiped her nose bleed with a tissue. That was so embarrassing. She thanked Sakura. The pink haired just sigh and gave her a motherly smile. She was not kidding. For the past years, Sakura look more and more mature than the rest of her classmates. But somehow her temper got worse lately. One time she punched a dummy. The thing flew into the sky before hitting the Konoha wall and stuck on it ever since. They called her the Juggernaut from that day. Noone dared to spare with her since then. With the exception of Hyuuga Hinata. That girl was the very epitome for the word Yamato Nadeshiko. She's kind, intelligent, strong and beautiful. Although there were times her smile looked... very wrong. It wasn't that smile that looked wrong. It was the aura she was emitting. Some troublemakers tried to mess with the girls while Hinata was around. She asked them to stop. They did stop and left. With a warning to the girls though. Well... the next day, these boys were found paralyzed in the school's gym storage. They didn't say who attack them.

_" She'll kill us if we talk ! She'll do it !"_

Ino wondered what happened back then. There were rumors that Hinata punished the boy herself. She did assaulted a bunch of upperclassmen in the past. But rumors are just rumors... right ?

" Zzzzz... zZzzzzZZZZZZ."

Someone was snoring loudly. Everyone turned to look at the culprit. It was none other than the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. He was napping happily with his head on the table. His face hid between his hands. On the other aisle next to him, Hinata was trying to shake the red haired awake. But he just waved her hand away and kept on sleeping. Umino Iruka, their homeroom teacher, was very very angry. It might be the last day before the Winter Break. But he wouldn't tolerate any bad behaviours in class. The young Chuunin Instructor shot a piece of chalk at the boy. Naruto's hand acted on reflex and caught the oncoming chalk. The class went silent. He caught the piece of chalk without looking !

It was then Naruto lifted his head up. His face looked... strangely cute. Even Ino had to admit it. He looked around with his half-closed eyes before noticing the piece of chalk in his hand. He turned to look at the now fuming Iruka. The red haired scratched his head.

" Eh... I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. " He smiled apologetically. " I didn't get enough sleep lately."

" Oh is that so ?" Iruka's eyes twitched dangerously. " Hall ! NOW !"

Naruto's shoulders slumped. He walked out of his seat, heading to the door. He was very tall then. One of the tallest male in this class, Aburame Shino being the other one. He grow his hair long, it went pass his shoulders. Even some girls were jealous of Naruto. His hair was really smooth and silky. In overall, he was a good looking boy... A hunk if she was honest. But that idiotic personality and clumsiness of his just killed all the good points.

" Alright attention. Mizuki-sensei will give out homeworks for your Winter Break." Iruka closed his textbook. " Remember to finish it. Don't forget to practice. We only have less than three months before the Final. Now class is... dismissed. Enjoy your Winter Holiday. And Happy New Year."

" YESSSSS ! I'm gonna go home and play ! Come Akamaru !"

" Let's find Sasuke-kun ! The last time I heard, he was hanging out with these Uzumaki people. "

" Troublesome..."

" You can go home now, Naruto. Seriously, last day and you ca..."

Their homeroom teacher walked out of the class and saw the red haired sleeping... on his feet. The boy was standing against the wall with his head rested sideways. He was snoring lightly. A cute sight really. But not for Iruka.

" NARUTO !"

* * *

_**Afternoon, Training Ground 44,**_

_**The Forest of Death...**_

Slowly, quietly, the beast moved on the snow. It's pawns pressed lightly on the white puddles, making no sound. It was hungry and food was near. It could smell it. Peeking from a bush, it saw the prey. Its prey was sitting on top of a stone, unmoving. The beast moved closer, still hiding its present. It was doing good, the prey showed no sign of noticing. Once it came near enough, the beast coiled its body, ready to jump and attack the prey. It leaped forward, claws opened, sharp teeth showing. The roar of the almighty king of jungle raised through the forest.

Instead of being surprised or scared. Its prey turned around, hands on the stone lifting his body up and legs twisting. The human sent a powerful double kick right into the beast's face, sending it backward. The beast was dazed, it crawled up trying to focus. The human was standing, looking at the beast now. His long black bangs covered the side of his face, some short strands covered his forehead. Onyx eyes staring at the beast before him, his breaths turned into white smoke because of the cold. Two creatures started moving in circle, watching and waiting. His short-sleeved black purple shirt was opened, the cloth flutters as the wind blows, the Uchiha clan displayed proudly on the back. His clothes was torn and tattered. The colours already showed sign of fading away.

He was calm and patient. But the beast wasn't. With a roar full of anger, it lunged at him. Crushing the snow beneath his bare foot, Uchiha Sasuke made his steps. He disappeared and reappeared above the beast. Twisting his body in circle before slamming an axe kick on the beast's head. A sickening crack sound followed after. The beast dropped down on the snow, unmoving. A thick dent could be seen on the white tiger's head.

He landed gracefully beside the body and admired his work. No scratches, no wounds, a perfect carcass of a white tiger. He felt a sudden chill as the wind picked up. Concentrating, Sasuke adjust the chakra layer on his body to keep himself warm. Flapping his shirt to shake off the snow, Sasuke put the gigantic beast over his shoulder and leaped away. The thing cost him three days, it was a smart beast. The skin worth it though. He jumped out of the forest, walking on the river separated the Forest of Death and the Forbidden Land. Now he needed someone to skin this thing without making a fuss. He already knew who to ask...

Reaching the garden of the Uzumaki Compound, he noticed several people already present. Hatake Kakashi sat near a set of tea, reading his book. Uzumaki Sai sat on a stone near the koi pond, painting. The pale boy was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a chest plate over his heart and a pairs of black pants. The chest plate was a gift from Naruto, he seems to treasure it very much. Several scars could be spotted on Sai's face, the same with Sasuke. They both trained together for the last two months. Training he said, but in actuality. Naruto and Anko threw the both of them into the Forest of Death, forcing them to live in their until Winter Break.

* * *

_Flashback, Two months training..._

The first week was hell. All they possessed was several kunais, shurikens and iron wires. Naruto also took Sai's scroll and ink bottles. They had to hunt for food while hiding from other predator. They drank water from the river, used fire jutsu to cook things. They couldn't sleep on the trees, afraid of the snakes and poisonous bugs. Sasuke almost got strangle to dead by a carnivorous plant. Sai rescued him. Their relationship and cooperation were very bad. They had similar personality and attitude, which made it worse. But soon they learned to trust each other and cover the other's weakness.

Sai was a master of contraptions, meaning trap. They found a big tree with hollow root and made a base there. Sai built up several traps and alarms around the base. Sasuke proved to be a good hunter and tracker. While he was hunting on his fifth day, a big tiger attacked him, Sai was nowhere near so he had to protect himself. The beast was fast and strong. It nearly killed him. The moment between live and dead forced the Sharingan awake. The beast's movement was clear to him. Sasuke struck the kunai on the beast's skull, killing it. He also suffered a severe wound on his shoulder, the beast bit him hard. He lost consciousness then. When he woke up, he was inside the base. Sakura was sitting beside, healing his wound. He also saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sai sitting not so far away with a bonfire beside them. It turned out that he always watch over them. Sasuke felt insulted. He didn't need protection.

" Easy Sasuke, It was to awaken your Sharigan while making sure nothing bad happen." Kakashi explained to him. " Our practices are very dangerous and harsh by nature. While being supervised, fatal wounds are unavoidable. That's why Naruto always watch over you all. "

" It's impossible to increase our skill if we held back during practice." The red haired said sagely. " But being dead is worse. Don't worry Sasuke, we only intervene to heal you. You and Sai can go back to your training. Talking about that, here's your schedule and methods for the next week..."

The training was meant to increase their physical ability: strength, speed, endurance and instinct. Also chakra control and capacity. Sasuke complained about the lack of jutsu lessons. Naruto told him that they only have more than six months before graduation. With this method of training, Sai and Sasuke's physical state would be decent enough to join the rest of them in their normal training. Not to mention their body were in a growing state. Better to make sure they grown up well than being sorry later. He grudgingly agreed.

Two boys spent two months inside the hellish forest. The air turned cold as Winter come. They learned how to keep their body warm with a layer of chakra. They sparred together. Sometime, Anko would ambush them. She was a sadist. If they lose or got caught, they would be hang upside down for hours. It was humiliating. Naruto was worse. Once a week the red haired would secretly applied some powder on them. The beasts inside the forest went mad and jumped on them the whole day. It was some kind of pheromone. They had to jump onto the river to clean it off. Their diet were simple but full of energy. The meat they hunted was enough. They made their own training equipments from stones, woods and vines. It was really funny, they were only a few kilometers away from civilization. But they lived like cave men. No pain no gain, he thought. After two months, they got stronger and faster. New body, new scars and new mindset.

One night, the nightmare visited him again. In his dream, Sasuke saw Itachi. There, his brother stood, soaked in blood. The red fluid dripping from the blade he held. Beneath his feet lay the unmoving form of their parents. Then the images of his clan being killed one by one float through his mind. At the end of it all was Itachi, the cold, unemotional eyes in his piercing glare.

_" Hate me. Kill me. Sasuke."_

Sasuke's eyes opened. He was sweating profusely, his breath was fast and uneven. He had spent one month in this forest. More than one month after knowing the truth. But the nightmare kept coming back. It was hard to forget. What he saw was the truth, it was what happened. Itachi killed his whole clan. No matter what the reason was, the memory still haunt him even then. No longer feeling sleepy, Sasuke decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

" I'm taking a walk, Sai." He said to the boy laying next to him.

No answer, but Sasuke knew Sai was well aware of his action. Leaping out of the forest, Sasuke landed by the riverside. He started walking along it. It was a cold and chilly night. There were no clouds, the sky was clear and full of stars... What did the sky look like on that night, he wondered. Then he stopped by the pier dock. This was where he first met them, the weird Uzumaki Trio. Thinking back, Sasuke felt grateful for the meeting. It wasn't that noone cared, he noticed. They just didn't care enough to understand him. While his new "friends" said that they understood him. Sasuke wasn't sure about it. He still had his doubt. He only believed in himself ever since that night. Now he started believing in Itachi again. But it was hard without seeing his brother face to face. He needed an insurance, an anchor to this new reality he started living in.

" Aren't you suppose to be in the forest, gaki ?"

A feminine yet cool voice called out to him. Sasuke already recognized the speaker.

" I'm surprised you didn't ambush me, Anko." He said in a sarcastic tone, didn't bother using proper suffix with her name.

" Respect your elder, gaki." She landed softly on the wooden floor of the pier. " You're outside the training ground, so the rule is not applied."

He grunted before sitting down on the edge. This pier was still his favourite spot. The view stretched far and wide to the whole village. He climbed up the Hokage Monument once, it was a breathtaking sight. But somehow Sasuke prefer this place more. Then he sensed the woman moving, she sat down on the other edge. He arched an eyebrow at her action but dismissed it. It wasn't his business.

" Can't sleep ?"

She got no answer from him. The kid right out ignored her. She decided to gather his attention.

" When someone ask you a question... " Anko suddenly pulled the Uchiha brat's ear. " Answer it properly !"

" Itai itai !" He said in pain. Waving of her hand, he stood up and glared at the annoying woman. " What's with you, woman ?! It's none of your business !"

" Well, I'm making it _my_ business." She showed him a smug smile. Then the smiled faded. " Whatever it is, holding it in only making it worse. I know it better than anyone."

" ... What's with people and their sudden sympathy for me ?" He scowled at her. " I don't want your pity."

Anko shot him an angry look, freezing Sasuke on the spot. " Don't mistake understanding for pity."

Gathering his courage, the boy was able to move his body. He looked away from her. " What made you think you could understand how I feel then ?"

" You're not the only one who was abandoned, Uchiha Sasuke." She hissed in a low, dangerous tone. " Well... _I thought I was abandoned_. But it turned out I made my own decision. Aren't you the same ? You knew the truth after all."

He sat down once again. " Hn. It still doesn't help with the nightmare. "

" True..." Anko touched her neck, the seal was gone. But she would still wake up in the middle of the night because of the phantom pain and memories. " The scar will not fade, no matter how long it is."

Sasuke turned to look at her. Her eyes were looking down, full of sadness and pain. He was confused and... curious.

" What happened to you ?" He couldn't help but ask.

" Hm ~ Did I catch your interests ?" She smirked. He was annoyed, again. She put on a serene smile and closed her eyes. " Well I guess it's fair. It's not that big of a secret anyway. Do you know the Sannin of Konoha ?"

The boy ran through his memory bank. He remembered studying about them in the Academy History classes. He recited what was written in the book to Anko, word by word. She whistled, impressed with the boy's intelligent. In a mocking way.

" The Jounin that I studied under... is Orochimaru." That earned a reaction from Sasuke. The boy was impressed, a student of the Sannin. Albeit being a traitor, Orochimaru's talent was undeniable.

" I respected him, wanted to be strong just like him. Yet he used me as a genuine pig." She said with so much anger and venom. Especially when she spoke his name. She just spat it out. " Orochimaru put a seal on me. Out of ten people, I was the only one to survive."

_" You're lacking many things. Motivation to desire the power. Tenacity. Hatred. Everything !"_

" You're lacking many things. Motivation to desire the power. Tenacity. Hatred. Everything... Or so he said." She scoffed at the memory. " Before Naruto remove the seal two years ago. I used to believe that he casts me aside. I felt weak, useless with so much anger. I decided that killing him is my life goal, my duty as his apprentice. For everything he had done to me. Then I got my memory back and remembered what happened."

" By my own will, I decided to not follow him. I escaped and was found by the ANBU." She smiled, feeling proud of herself." The villagers and some shinobis treated me as a pariah, much like Naruto. But I was strong enough to defend myself and got some trusted friends. That was enough of a reason to protect this place."

Then there was silence. None of them said anything. It was a silence of understanding. The woman knew what i was like to be cast aside. To be betrayed by someone she trusted. But he was lucky that Itachi _might_ really cared for him. The same couldn't be said to Anko. But there was one thing he couldn't understand.

" How could you just smile after what happened to your life ? You and Naruto both."

Sasuke felt a hand rested on his head. His body went stiff because of the sudden physical contact. He was about to shook her hand away when she said:

" Don't cry nor hate, Sasuke." For once, she was gentle. Slim fingers ran through his untamed hair. " Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Life is like a mirror, we get the best results when we smile at it. "

He looked up, right into those pupil less brow eyes of hers. After a moment, he turned back to the river. The thought of shaking the woman's hand off his head was forgotten. Unknown to Anko, he had a rare smile on his face. But well...

" Hn. Such wise words doesn't suit you at all. Did you pick that up from a book or something ?" He scoffed at her.

A tick mark appeared on Anko's head. The nerve of this brat ! She retracted the hand on the boy's hair before using it to smack him into the river. Totally unaware, he fell face first into the water. The chill water invaded his body. He swam up to the surface and took in the air. Sasuke shouted her name and started cursing. But when he looked back, she was no longer on the pier dock. The Snake Mistress with the whim of a cat. Troublesome. He laid back on the water, floating freely. Once again, the sky was dark... with many sparkling dots. He unconsciously smiled. Maybe he should put more trust into this new life of his. What was there to lost ? Nothing. If you're lost, just go straight. The road would appear, eventually.

" It's not bad to be confused, I guess. "

_Back to the Forest of Death ..._

" achoo !"

A shaking Uchiha Sasuke sat by the big fire, wrapping in a big blanket. His clothes could be seen hanging on the wooden branch around the fire to be dried. Uzumaki Sai threw more wood into the fire.

" I don't understand."

" I was only taking a night bath."

" In the middle of Winter... with clothes on."

" Shut up, Sai."

_End Flashback..._

* * *

_**The present...**_

Sai already went back home three days before him. Sasuke stayed to hunt the white tiger that pissed him off during their stay. That was only part of the reason though.

" Yo, Sasuke." The silver haired jounin greeted him lazily. " That's a big tiger. Is it the reason you stayed ?"

" Hn. Is Naruto back yet ? I need him to skin this one for me." He carefully put the body down and joined the one-eyed on the bench. " I could do it myself but not without damaging the skin."

" Mmhm, he just got back and was taking a bath. I got something for you. " Kakashi took out an envelope. " It's from Itachi. He snuck it into the report."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He quickly took the thing from Kakashi's hand. The jounin didn't expect any thank you but still a bit annoyed. Carefully ripping the top of the envelope, he removed the letter inside and opened it. The neat and beautifully written words met his eyes.

_" Dear otoutou,_

_I am saddened to know what had become of you because of my action._

_I thought giving you a reason to hate me, to kill me would make you stronger._

_Also to punish myself for what I've done. _

_It was a selfish act of mine. A__ mistake. _

_I won't ask for forgiveness since I don't deserve it._

_But please don't hate the village. Except Shimura Danzo._

_I choose to become the darkness in order to protect the peace of the village._

_But the hate running in our family was too deep. I couldn't risk leaving anyone alive._

_You're the only one I trust, Sasuke._

_While it is painful to know that you knew the truth about our family._

_I am proud that you accepted it and made the right choice._

_I love to be with you again, otoutou._

_But I have a duty to uphold, as a Shinobi of Konoha. _

_Don't spread the truth yet. __It would compromise my cover and my safety._

_Fred not, now that I have a reason to go back. I will live strong and take care of my illness._

_Give me one year, brother. Then I will come back to you._

_This I promise you,_

_Itachi._

_P/S: Please don't burn the compound. I don't want to be homeless when I get back. Send my best regards to Uzumaki Naruto. "_

He read it. Once, Twice... He only stopped when water drops appeared on the letter. It was his tears. Five years, their first conversation in five years. Albeit indirectly, Sasuke could still sense the love that Itachi had show in the past. His brother wouldn't be home right away. He wished Itachi could go back with him. But he couldn't be selfish. They were shinobis. Duty before family, he knew. Sasuke would wait for a year. If Itachi didn't come back by then. He would hunt his brother down and drag him back home. He needed to get strong first...

Putting the letter back inside the enveloped, he tucked the whole thing into his pocket. It was then that Naruto made his presence known with a big yawn. Seriously, he couldn't still sense the red haired nor the Hyuuga's presence. They didn't mean to hide it intentionally. Their body just did it unconsciously. He turned back and saw Naruto, wearing his favorite black and red yukata. Naruto gave him a friendly smile before doing the same to Sai.

" 'Sup Sasuke. Looking good, mate." He wolf whistled while inspecting the black haired's body. Naruto scratched his chin with an amused smile. " Don't wear something provocative like that. The fangirls would jump your bone the moment they see you. "

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his comment. Then Sai appeared next to him with a big mirror, must have taken from Naruto's bed room. Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was annoyed at the fact that he was shorter than Sai. Naruto didn't count. He and that Aburame were unnatural. But what he saw made him proud. After two months training in that hell hole, especially during Winter. His body had build up a lot of muscles. His shoulders got broader, his arms got bigger and harder. The opened shirt he was wearing showed him the tight and hard packs of muscle on his abs. He couldn't see his legs. But the fact that he had to replace his white shorts for a pair of baggy green pants was enough. Then he looked at his own face. Lost, the pretty boy he once was. His face showed a stern and hard expression with sharp eyes. The burn mark on the left side of his neck just add more to his intimidating features. He refused to remove the scar. It was a reminder.

Then Sasuke looked at Sai, who was holding the mirror. He wasn't the only that changed. The shirt that Sai was wearing seem to fit the pale boy at first glance. But if looked more closely, it hug tightly onto the boy's frame and arms. He must got the same body as Sasuke then. Then his attention turned to the red head that was sitting next to the dead body of the tiger. He switched over to the Jounin, Kakashi was reading his favourite Icha Icha book. New edition: Childhood Friends. He turned back to Naruto before asking.

" Show me your body, Naruto."

" Eh ? " Naruto was shocked to say the least. Then he put his hands forming a cross in front of his chest. " Sorry Sasuke, I know I'm handsome and all. But I don't swing that way. "

Sasuke was confused. Then he realized what Naruto mean. No need to say, he got angry.

" You moron ! I don't mean it that way ! " He yelled out.

" Are you homosexual, Sasuke-kun ?" Sai chimed in with a friendly smile. It wasn't a fake smile. He really meant to smile.

" Shut up, Sai. And put that mirror away." Sai disappeared along with the mirror. Sasuke decided to ask Naruto then. " Could you skin this tiger for me, Naruto ?"

" Hmmm sure. What will you do with the rest of the body then ?" Naruto answered while inspecting the beast's corpse. It was a clean kill with no damage to the fur or skin.

" I just need the skin. It's a gift so make it clean. You could take the rest as payment. "

" Oh ho, who is the unfortunate girl ?" Naruto decided to mess with the Uchiha heir. This was too good to pass on.

" Shut it, moron. None of your business." He grunted then smirked. " Or do you want me to tell Sakura about that girl at the ramen shop ? Ayame isn't it ?"

" ... Touché. Alright, I'll get busy then. Oh and your Sharingan training will begin now." Kakashi closed his book as he heard what Naruto said. The tall boy grabbed the tiger's body then walked over to his secret building by the river side. " He's all yours Niisan."

Sasuke looked confused. What made Kakashi special that he could train Sasuke in using Sharingan ?

" Now then, let me tell you a story, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi took a deep breath before lifting his hitai-ate. " The story about team Seven... "

* * *

_**A few days later,**_

_**Uchiha Compound...**_

It was a snowy day. White covered the roofs of the Uchiha Compound. Nothing seem out of place except the new garden next to Sasuke's bedroom. The once plain garden had been replaced with a new one. His garden was a simple one, completely opposite to Naruto's. While the Uzumaki loved the sound and life of nature. Sasuke preferred the silence itself. So he asked for a Zen garden. Naruto built one for him. A lake of sand with big rock at the centre and several smaller one around. It was covered by snow then. But the view itself was enough to make him relax.

Sasuke came back home for the first time after two months training. The house was cold and empty. The idea of burning it down to ash was really tempting... Knowing about what his clan did just fuelled it more. But his brother wanted to keep the damned place. So Sasuke had to clean the place up all by himself. His chakra pool was big enough to create four kage bunshins without suffering chakra exhausting. So here he was, accompany the Uzumaki. Naruto had the nerve to pay him a sudden visit and asked for tea. He wanted to slam the door on his face right there and then. But he had gone soft after hanging out with his new friends too much. So he invited Naruto in and prepare the tea. It was then that he realized that he never had visitor in his home... It wasn't that bad to be bothered, he thought.

" Say, Naruto. I know you need to be secretive and all... " Sasuke said, sitting on the platform of his new garden. " But why did you chose to act like an idiot ?"

" Hmmm, to make people underestimate me." He answered while scratching his chin thoughtfully. " Shinobis are deceitful creatures. Beside, it's good to avoid unwanted attention. Like those fangirls of yours."

" ... True." The Uchiha heir nodded and put more thought into it. " Should I build a fake personality for myself ?"

Naruto snorted at his thought. " We only have more than three months till Graduation. Why bother now ?"

" Hn. I was thinking about a personality that I can keep even after graduation." Sasuke explained, earning Naruto's attention. " I am actually at a lost with my expression. I don't know how to express myself properly... and I hold you responsible for it."

" Wut ?!"

" It was easy to ignore people when you were full of hatred, anger and being the best." He took a cup of tea for himself. " You are the one that ripped it off."

" I'm bad at counselling. Asked someone else. Like Kurenai-sensei. She helped Hinata once."

" I have no trouble with communicating, Naruto." The black haired scowled. He wasn't Sai. " I just don't want to show my true self to those I don't trust."

Naruto sat crossed legged, putting his elbow on the knee and rested his chin on his hand. He was thinking.

" How about your old personality ?" He suggested. " It was a good one. The Smug and Almighty Uchiha, the top candidate for the Rookie of the Year. Just remember to keep your strength at bay until we graduate."

" I tried that for a day. When I got home, I wanted to burn my house down immediately. " Sasuke deadpanned.

" Noticed that you were an ass ? Heh. Being an idiot is out of the picture then... How about being blunt ? Just tell them that you prefer strong and mature kunoichi. That would shake them off their girlish dream and kept their distance."

"That would be my true self and not a fake."

" Ha ha ha... This is hard." Naruto racked his mind for an idea. " Anything you enjoy in your daily life ?"

"Truth be told ... I don't mind having the girls being head over heels for me. It wasn't that bad."

" ... I'm sorry. What did you say ?" Naruto point his ear over. " I didn't quite catch that. Did you say you actually enjoy having girls swoon all over you ?"

" Hn. What's wrong with that ?" He defended. " It's a good stress relief methods. Also, I can use it to look for potential partner to rebuild my clan."

" Pfff... Ha ha ha ha !" The red haired was laughing with tears in his eyes. " Oh I didn't expect this. Oh Kami wait till the old man hear this. HA HA HA ! "

" Shut it you moron!" Sasuke grabbed the sandal and hit the back of Naruto's head with it. " The problem is I can't keep a conversation with them. So even though I wanted to get closer to them, I don't know how to."

" Wow you're actually serious about this." Said Naruto while massaging the back of his head.

It might because of the loneliness he suffered for the last five years. Now Sasuke wanted some attention and love to fill the hole in his heart. Naruto had to be careful here. If he do this wrong, Sasuke might turned into a gigolo that break every girl's heart. If everything went according to plan ... What plan anyway ? Just go with the flow.

" Ever heard of a Casanova ?"

" What is that ?" The boy perked up at the strange term. " Ka-sa-no-vra ?"

" Ka-sa-no-va. With a veee. It's a kind of man that every women wished to be with. Even when they're married, engaged or whatever. To spend a night with him, they would do anything."

" That sounds a lot like a manwhore to me..."

" No no no. A Casanova showed his love to women unconditionally. He made it clear that there wouldn't be a serious relationship. Just a fleeting moment of ... passion and fun . Either they accept it or leave. You still with me ?"

The boy nodded, still trying to image how a Casanova should be. Naruto continued.

" A Casanova is who has mastered the art of finding, meeting, attracting and seducing beautiful women. He made them forget their problem. Made them feel appreciated. Made them feel important. Made..."

" Wait wait wait, hold on a minute." Sasuke signalled him to stop. " What would people think If I were to become a Casanova then ?"

" Hmmm... They would think you are just a simple playboy of a fallen clan. Thus underestimate you. You'll make quite a lot of enemies with the males thought. "

" That... doesn't sound bad at all." He pondered the option. " But I'm still not sure about it."

" Sasuke, Sasuke , my friend." Naruto put an arm over Sasuke's shoulder, closing the distance between them. " Let me enlighten you in the way of a Casanova..."

**One hour later ~**

" ... that is what a Casanova capable of."

Naruto finished his lecture, leaving a wide eyes Sasuke with his jaw hanging opened. That was too much info for the poor boy's brain. Also, he was scarred for life then. His mind was. He would never look down at the art of seduction ever again ! It was a kind of mind-control technique ! Without jutsu ! Naruto seem to be very knowledgeable in the way of a Casanova. He decided to asked where he learned about it. The red haired just shrugged and said he got it from books.

" But I warn you Sasuke. This is a double edge personality. You might never find a person who truly loves you. So remember, only use it on strangers."

" Can I really become a Casanova ?" He was doubting himself. Well, anyone would. After that amazing speech Naruto just gave.

" You definitely got the look, the name, the wealth and... natural talents. You're a diamond in the rough, my friend. Have some faith."

" ... When do we start ?" That was quick.

" How about right now ? I could use a bunshin and henge it into a woman for you to practice." Naruto suggested, a bit too eager.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the red haired. " Wouldn't it still be you ?"

" I am a man of many talents, Sasuke. A little acting is nothing." He smiled evilly, showing his trademark fangs.

And thus, that day marked the day a Casanova was born. Much to the dismay of many males in Konohagakure. Vice versa for the women though.

* * *

_**New Year Eve...**_

Another important moment of the year. Unlike those festivals that occurred in the past. This time, there were no shops or vendors. Just lanterns, banners, flowers, drums, music and people. Mysteriously, it was also a Full Moon night. Exactly on time, the bell rang. The sound echoed through the whole village. One hundred and eight, once for every human desire. Ringing out the passing year, ringing in the coming year.

On top of the Hokage Monument, sat several shinobis. All with their masked downed except one, sharing the first cup of sake. And many more to come that year. In the Hokage residence, the respectable old man gave his grandchild an envelope. The lively boy gave him the best blessing he could think of. At the Hyuuga compound, two sisters enjoyed their new year feast in happiness. A father smiled contently behind his cup. A pink haired sat comfortably with her parents. She smiled widely, listening as the married couple bickering back and forth. In the deep and dark forbidden land, a red haired put his cup of sake against the cup in the black haired's hand. They cheered for the year that passed, welcoming the new year. The pale boy gave a small but honest smile.

" Happiness to you on the dawn of a New Year. "

Three different voices said at the same time, to each other. The young girl with short brown hair immediately helped herself with the delicious food. It tasted too good ! She haven't got such delicious food since... since... EVER ! The cats around her meowed, asking for their shares. She happily put some food out into the hall for her friends.

" Tamaki. Have some manners. You are in the present of the clan heir." The old woman scolded her. The girl's body recoiled in fear. She didn't mean to make her grandma angry.

" It's alright, Nekobaa." Said the current heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. Relaxing his chin on his hand, lazily stroking the white cat on his lap. " It's New Year's Eve. Everyone should enjoy it together."

Tamaki blushed red, she was happy that he covered for her. Nekobaa remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

" I still can't believe you gave us a new home in Konoha. While the clan is a loyal customer of us, they never associate with us. We are outsiders."

" The clan is lost." He grimaced at the fact. " But I will rebuild it. Gathering allies is the first step. Beside, it's a two way trade. You help me, I help you. We both benefit from it."

" Sasuke is right, nyaa." The white cat on his lap spoke out. " The world is getting dangerous lately. We could get robbed or attacked anytime, nyaa."

" Don't be a coward, Hina." Another cat chimed in, stretching his brown fur with a long yawn. " But I admit, we didn't get a lot of customer in that ruin. This is a promising chance of location."

" I know we just moved in for a two days, Baachan." Tamaki got back on her cushion near the table. " But I already love this place. The people are friendly and the nature is great !"

Nekobaa contemplated their words for a moment before letting out a deep breath. All and all, it was a good offer. Raising a girl in that kind of world, selling weapons, drugs and everything... It's just not right. She hesitated because of what happened with the Uchiha clan. Especially the rumors of the current heir, Sasuke. The boy became a cold, unsocial individual and full of hatred. But when she accepted the invitation from the Hokage and came here. She saw a different version. His eyes burned with determination and a strong expression, unfit for a twelve years old. He shared the truth of the Massacre with her. Asking her to move the shop to Konoha and live in a house in the empty Uchiha district. She accepted because of the pressure from the Hokage. But now...

_" It's good to be wrong once in awhile."_

" Hey hey, let's go Shrine visiting in the morning !" Tamaki suggested cheerfully.

" ... That can be arranged." Answered the moody boy. " If you have a kimono that is."

The girl panicked and looked over to her grandma for help. The old woman chuckled. " You do have one, Tamaki."

Sasuke hid a smile as he watched the girl got excited. He told Naruto about the cat family when he asked if Sasuke got any acquaintances left. The red haired immediately suggested that he invite them to Konoha. He was reluctant to do so. Nekobaa adored him and Itachi when they were young. But in all, they weren't exactly related. Naruto told the Hokage, then the Hokage convinced him. More like forced. A weapon dealer is a good addition to Konohagakure. Now that it happened, he didn't really mind. The girl had a mild crush on him but she behaved well. Nekobaa... was just Nekobaa. Strict, kind and reliable. The Ninneko, Denka and Hina made good guardian for the compound. The cats... he always loves them. He just forgot what it feels like to enjoy simple things. Once again, he was thankful for Naruto. Because for the first time in five years, the Uchiha Compound didn't feel empty to him.

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, January 1st, **_

_**Midnight,**_

_**Hyuuga Compound...**_

" Hiashi."

" Yes Otou-sama ?" The clan head looked up from his seat. He saw the ever scowling face of his father. What did he want then ?

" I need to talk with you... in private." Hyuuga Higari said in a stern voice and walked away. It was an order.

Hiashi looked back to his daughters. Hinata and Hanabi were enjoying their New Year feast. Silently, he followed his father. Tracing the man's present, he reached his study room. Higari was already waiting. Closing the door behind him, Hiashi sat down in front of his father.

" What is it ?"

" ... It's about Hinata." Hiashi's fingers twitched but his face remained unemotional. " I decided to put the seal on her and make an engagement with the Inuzuka clan, or the Aburame clan."

" What ?! I never heard of this !" Hiashi was angry, his voice was full of hatred. He could barely control himself from attacking the man in front of him. " The elders have no right in this ! I will not allow this !"

" STOP BEING NAIVE HIASHI !" The elder man shouted out loud. " It wasn't the elder's decision. It is MY decision ! You have been favouring her for too long, Hiashi. Every Hyuuga has a destiny, a duty ! When Hinata failed to uphold her duty as the clan heir. It was her fate to be the bridge that connect us to others."

" YOU DARE SELL MY DAUGHTER AWAY TO EARN FAVOUR !?" The son stood up, looking down at the abomination that called itself his father. His Byakugan flared up, blood veins covered his temples. He was roaring for everyone to hear. He didn't even care if anyone could hear them anymore." WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN ?!"

Despite the amount of killing intent directed at him, Higari was calm, very very calm.

" Disobey me, Hiashi. And the elders along with the clan will strip you off the Clan Head's seat." A cold, uncaring and demanding tone. It was the tone of a machine, a tyrant. " Rules are made to be followed. I won't let you play favouring."

Hiashi clenched his fist. His nails dug into the flesh of his palm, dripping blood. He wanted to kill his fa... no. This monster. Hinata did so much, endured so much. They only need one more year. The clan would be save then. But no, he just had to go and ruined it all ! He wished he could just killed Higari. Just like what he did with that rebellious elder. But Higari was right, if all of the elders combined together. They would have enough power to control the clan and took him out. He needed to calm down. He needed a plan. His father had to go !

" ... I understand." Hiashi sealed off his anger and sat down again. " When will you announce this ?"

Higari, seeing Hiashi being obedient, smiled triumphantly. " The day the girl passed the second Genin test. I will announce it to the elders along with the rest of the clan. "

" Is that all, _Otou-sama_ ?"

" ... You may leave now."

Hiashi left the room. Instead of heading back to the banquet with his daughters. The man took a long hall way across the house. He was heading to his wife's garden. Once reaching there, he activated the Byakugan and searched for any presence nearby. He sensed two familiar ones. Taking in a deep fresh air to calm his nerves, Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan.

" Natsu. Tokuma." Two figures appeared behind him. One male with long brown hair, much like Neji. The other one is a girl, Hanabi's caretaker. " Meet the Hokage now. Tell him to arrange a secret meeting. I got an _S-rank mission_ for the village. By the name of the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi. Don't let anyone else know."

" Yes, Hiashi-sama." They both disappeared to deliver the message.

He stood there, alone, gazing at the garden of his late wife. If his father was cruel enough to sacrifice the future of the clan for that damnable login fo fate. Then he, as his son, was ready to become worse. If blood had to be spilled between family. Then let it spill ! After everything Hinata had gone through for the sake of the clan. He would not allow anything, ANYONE to stop her. It was his indecisive attitude that killed his brother. He will not allow it to happen again.

" Please watch over us. Hizashi, Hitomi..."

**End of Interlude Arc - Shiki no Uta ( Song of Four Seasons )**

* * *

**Author Note: **Hey guys ~ Sorry for the late update. TI5 is here and I was farming my compedium XD Dota 2 FTW ! Add me if you're interests, Steam ID: MashiroNguyen. I was farming OT work to get The Witcher 3 too ... And that's it for the Interlude Arc. I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't speak much of their training. But oh well, I was concentrate on their mental development more anyway. The new Sasuke is really hard to describe you know. Because when you ripped off his hatred and anger. You have nothing left. So I decided to build him from the beginning. He was a kind and caring child before the massacre. Then I will turn him back into that kind and caring child. With a little tinge from ROAD TO NINJA XD Starting from the next chapter. EVERYTHING will be DIFFERENT ! I'm gonna go all out !

**REview Answers ! GO !**

Mr Beaver Buttington: Damn ! I thought I did my best there. It was still too fast huh ? Any pointers or advices ?

Soul : Does my new chapter answer anything ? *nudge nudge wink wink*

NotSoSlimSh4dy: You have no idea how mad I was, seeing the neighbour's dog messed up my garden :h

deathgeonous: Please come again ' 3'/ ~

Theta-McBride: Give me a kiss please :Y

sagar hussain: Ohhh thank you. I was afraid that I didn't put enough reasons and emotions in it :\

**Request, Question, Challenge or constructive ideas are welcomed !**

.

.

.


	21. C19 - A Reason to Love

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... **Borderland** from **Jormungand.** Reality and dream ~

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 19 - A Reason to Love**

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, January,**_

_**A few days after New Year...**_

" Unacceptable ." Homura voiced his opinion.

" Have you gone senile, Hiruzen ?" His teammate, Koharu, questioned the Hokage. " If that secret were made public, Konoha will become a joke. We will lose our standing amongst the hidden villages !"

" Those are expected consequences." The Sandaime Hokage said, taking a smoke from his pipe. " In exchange, we got back the most talented and loyal shinobi this village ever had. "

" And risking the village being targeted ? The civilians and our shinobi would question our judgement after learning the truth." Homura explained with a grave look. " Iwa and Kumo would take any chance to take us down. Ever since Danzo's betrayal, they've been watching us, Hokage-sama."

" If I may, honored council ?" Nara Shikaku asked from his seat. Hiruzen waved his hand to give the man permission. " Instead of making us look bad, taking back Uchiha Itachi would make others fear Konoha even more."

" Explain, Shikaku." The Sandaime urged. He had appointed the Nara Clan Head as Danzo's replacement. It had helped him a lot since then. The man was a genius in his right.

" Having an utmost loyal shinobi, who could kill his own clan in a single night just to protect his village. Bearing the guilt for his village. Every shinobi in the Five Elemental Nation would respect and fear him. In turn, respect Konohagakure." He elaborated his points to the council. Homura nodded calmly, agreeing with the younger man. " Not to mention the revival of the Uchiha clan, it would help our village in the long future."

Koharu was deep in thought. Then she asked. " How would the other Clan Heads take this new ? Will they agree with it ?"

" I'm sure there won't be any objection. The guilt won't allow them to." A pang in sadness could be sense in Hiruzen's voice. Then he looked stern and straight." The other villages won't be a problem. We have been strengthening our forces in the dark. Peace, we're in. But I won't let us be taken in surprise."

The other three took in their leader's words. Unknown to the civilians, the shinobi force of Konohagakure had made quite a name in the previous five years. Their Jounins were very active outside the village's perimeter, always on a mission. The training for Chuunin was boosted and passed the experimental state. Genin and Academy training were planned to be changed this year or the next year. The ROOTs agent that joined ANBU proved to be very effective in spying and assassination business. The other hidden villages were wary of their strength. Especially in the upcoming Chuunin exams at the end of this year. It will be a joint Exam between Konoha-Suna-Kumo. For the first time ever since the Hyuuga Incident, Konoha decided to allow Kumo-nin to step on it's soil. They would be watched of course. The Raikage was invited but as a polite gesture only. A declined the invitation just as Hiruzen expected. Not that the Hokage would allow that treacherous man to take a step into his village...

" How long will you keep this Uzumaki individual from us, Hiruzen ?" Homaru's voice cut through the silence. " We all know that there are no other Uzumaki in this village except the retired medic-nin, her daughter and the current Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Where did you get this secret Seal Master, Uzumaki Junpaku ?"

" That is not a secret I'm allowed to reveal at the moment." Slowly put down the pipe on the astray. The old man stretched his body and stood up." But I'm sure it won't be long until Junpaku reveal himself. Now if there is nothing else, I have an appointment to catch. Goodday my friends. Shikaku-kun, shall we ?"

" Yes, Hokage-sama." The Nara Clan Head followed his leader out of the room, leaving the other council member behind. " I assumed we are going to the meeting place ?"

" Something troubling you ?"

" I will never hear the end of it if my wife knew... Troublesome." The married man grimaced. His Hokage chuckled amusedly.

Together they walked down the road of Konohagakure. It was still Winter Break, the air still cold and filled with snow. But the liveliness didn't falter a bit. Kids playing on the street, stores and people going on with their businesses. The villagers bowed to their leader. Shinobis could be seen jumping between roof tops to fulfil their duty. Genin doing their D-rank missions. A certain Cat running and tormenting them. It was a peaceful day.

Soon, the Hokage and his entourage arrived at the Hanamichi district (The Geisha district) of Konohagakure. Calling it a district might be a bit too much. Since there was only one Geisha House in this place. It was opened two years ago, owned by an unknown individual. The employees were mostly taken from the old Red Light District. The place was mysteriously reduced to a pile of rubble, after all the prostitute were bought and freed by, yet another, mysterious patronage. At first, the amount of male customers were massive. When some customers decided to get physical with a maiko (apprentice geisha) and get beaten half dead by the ANBU that was guarding the place (also a customer ? No clue). The amount of reckless customers lessened considerably. Which resulted in specific types of people coming here, people with a thirst for art, company and conversation. It was a true teahouse. The place even had some female patronage (*cough* Anko *cough*). Recently there were rumors about the Uchiha heir and the Uzumaki clan head coming here everyday...

_" I need to check on that rumor. What was Naruto thinking ?"_ Hiruzen took a mental note, reminding himself to question his grandchild later.

They stopped in front of a restaurant with a fancy sign, three kanji letters were carved on it: Kouroumu.

" Dream of the Red Mansions ... He sure had a good taste for naming." The old man smiled fondly before entering.

" Welcoming to our humble establishment, Hokage-sama." They were greeted by three woman, kneeling on the wooden floor. The middle one was a beautiful mature woman with bright silver hair, wearing black kimono with red roses patterns. " Your quest is waiting. "

" Thank you, Benibara-san. Please lead the way."

They removed their sandals before following the geiko, Benibara. It wasn't her name of course. It was her profession name. They walked through the hallway, passing by several rooms. Noise of music instrument being played, people laughing and cheering could be heard. They went up stair and was met with a quieter atmosphere. The second floor was reserved for people that seek conversation, while the first floor was for entertaining and party. The third floor however, was for meeting. The walls and paper doors were carved and painted with seals. It was a unique service offered only to those with high authority in the village. Namely the Clan Heads, the Hokage and the owner. Benibara knelled before the door and announced her presence.

" Your guests have arrived, dear customer."

" Bring them in." A cold voice came from inside.

The geiko slide opened the door and moved aside. Hiruzen stepped in along with Shikaku. They saw Hyuuga Hiashi sat beside a set of tea, waiting. Moving to his seat, the Hokage removed the hat and placed it beside him. Hiashi signed the woman to leave them alone. She bowed before closing the door. Silence ensured as two men took the tea cups offered to them. It was a custom to ease up before speaking or negotiating. In this case, business was more like it. Hiashi pulled out a scroll with an S character painted on it. He put the scroll in between them. Shikaku took it. It was his duty as the Hokage's Advisor. Opening the scroll he read it carefully. Eyes widened as he progressed the mission.

" This... could be troublesome." He handed the scroll over to his leader. " Hokage-sama, please see for yourself."

Accepting the scroll from, the old leader started reading.

_" S-Rank Mission Request._

_**Requested by**: Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Clan Head._

_**Assignment:** Assassination._

_**Target:** Hyuuga Higari, Head of Hyuuga Elder Council._

_**Requirement:** Discreet is mandatory. If possible, portrait it as an accident. But dead is all that matter._

_**Deadline:** Before the graduation of the Genin class this year._

_Signed,_

_**Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Clan Head.**"_

_" Problem after problem..."_ Hiruzen cursed in his mind. Closing the scroll and sealed it. He looked at the Hyuuga Clan Head. " Why ?"

The question was clear. But Hiashi wouldn't answer before making things clear. " I will not hide anything from you, Hokage-sama. But I need to know. Do you aware of my daughter's circumstances ?"

" If you meant her secret training course then yes. I am aware. But that is all."

" Then I will tell you the reason why I requested this mission. We, Hinata and I, wanted to change our clan's system by removing the curse seal on the Branch house." He watched their reaction. Sensing nothing, Hiashi continued. " Hinata received help and found a way to remove the curse seal. She would risked bearing the name of a traitor, in order to free our clan from it's decaying stage. The Chuunin Exam this year is the perfect moment for it."

" But something happened, isn't it ?" Shikaku cut in. " Hinata was supposed to be the heir. Yet she gave up the position to her younger sister. It was a tradition to brand the other sibling with the seal when one got chosen as the heir... Yet she remained unbranded... till now."

" ... Yes. Perceptive as ever, Nara-san." Hiashi's eyes narrowed. Not at anyone inside the room of course. " Higari decided to brand her after the Genin test. Then forming an alliance with one of the two clans, Aburame and Inuzuka, under the guise of engagement."

" Children treated as merchandise in this day and age. Troublesome" The wise one grunted in disgust. " I can see where this is going. Even if the Elders were taken out and her curse removed in the future. The engagement would still remains."

Shikaku was cursing inside. Engagement was actually a form of guaranteed marriage. It could not be null even by the Kage of the village. It was a sacred tradition between clans during the Sengoku Era ( Warring State ). The only way to break the contract was becoming a missing-nin. Meaning that the involved party must be banished from their home or run away by themselves. If not, the only way is to accept it and get marry.

" ... And you didn't bother to discuss this with me, your Hokage ? " Hiruzen voiced his frustration. He was angry at the moment. A big bomb just dropped right into his lap. Naruto was planning such scandalous scheme behind his back ! Without him knowing ! He spoke warningly. " Be grateful that I didn't throw you to T&amp;I, Hiashi. I knew it was your right as the Clan Head to take care of his own clan business. But the Hyuuga is the most influential clan in Konohagakure. Anything happened to your clan would result in big impact on our security force."

" I am deeply sorry, Hokage-sama." The white eyes man made a deep bowed, his forehead touching the tatami mat below. " But it was a hard mission and we had no allies. I don't even know who were the people that Hinata trains with. So I decided that discretion is necessary. I will accept any future punishment. But right now, please accept my request. I couldn't bear seeing what was left of my wife losing her future to some... for the lack of better word, senile bastard."

Hiruzen poured himself another cup of tea and started thinking. That was a big request. Assassination wasn't that big of a deal. Such assignments were carried out occasionally within the last five years. But those were outside the village and the target's downfall didn't affect them much. This one was different. The dead of a Hyuuga Elder, under any circumstances would cause many problems to Konohagakure. Not to mention the Hyuuga compound were strictly guarded after the damnable Kumo ninja head kidnapped the Hyuuga girl. Not a single being with chakra could pass those walls...

But leaving the girl to her fate would cause much problem later. Hiashi might act cold and ruthless in front of others. But he knew the man was desperate when it came to his daughters. Which was one of the main causes of the Hyuuga Incident. Hiruzen still remembered the scene of that night. He arrived with his ANBUs and saw a barefooted, top naked Hiashi holding a crying girl protectively. Laying on the ground was the mauled corpse of the Kumo Ninja Head. Now, if he decline the request. He would risk... no not risk. He would definitely lose Hiashi's loyalty. Naruto also showed signs of intimacy with the girl. Such a difficult decision to make.

" ... Have you talked to you daughter about this ?" The Hokage inquired.

" No I haven't. She went on a training trip with her to-be-Jounin-sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai right after the New Year holidays. She won't be back for two weeks." Hiashi informed the Hokage, now sitting with his back straight. " I don't want to trouble her further. She had shouldered too much already."

" I have to informed you then, Hiashi. I cannot make the decision by myself." Hiashi scowled as he heard what the Hokage was saying. " The decision lies with your daughter. This is all about her. So it is her right to decide."

" In all honesty, I don't think she could make the decision to kill her grandfather. " The Hyuuga male then spat out the next words with all the hate he could muster. " Even when said grandfather never see her as a human, let alone his grandchild."

" Be patient, Hyuuga-san. We still have three months before the Graduation Exam. If your daughter is wise enough to help freeing your clan at such a young age." The Jounin Commander assured him. " You should trust her to make the right decision. If not, trust the people that helped her."

Hiashi was still troubled by the thought of telling Hinata. While he was contempt with shouldering the sin of orchestrating his father's dead. He didn't want Hinata to suffer the same thing. She was a kind and caring girl. Such thing would definitely scar her for life. But there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't act on his own either, now that the Hokage was aware of the situation. Gritting his teeth, Hiashi tried to calm himself down. Then he nodded, accepting the Hokage and his advisor's offer. He then excused himself, saying he should go back then to avoid raising suspicion. Hiashi was thinking about going home and smashing some boulders with his palm to vent his built up anger. He wished he could smash some human instead...

As the Hyuuga Clan Head's presence left the building.

" Neko. Send a message _to Junpaku_. After coming back, he and his students are to report to me right away."

" Yes, Hokage-sama." A female voice answered then everything was quiet again.

" That boy sure is something." Nara Shikaku took a sip from his tea. " Even more than his parents."

" Indeed he is. "

" You didn't seem to surprise that I know about his activity ?" The scarred man arch an eyebrow at his leader.

" I expected you to find out sooner or later, Shikaku-kun." The old man smirked " When was it that you realized ?"

" It was my son that sow the seed of doubt. Shikamaru noticed some of the boy's odd behaviour of holding back and acting. Then the secret looks that the Haruno and Hyuuga girls gave him. I just need to put rumors together and got the big picture."

" What do you think of him then ?" It wasn't a simple question. It was a question of judging.

" I need to know something, Hokage-sama. Does the boy harbour any hates or ill wills against Konoha ?"

Hiruzen understood what Shikaku meant. He was constantly abused... and _killed_. Naruto was justified to hate the villagers and the village itself.

" No. I'm sure of it. He made bonds within the village. He made friends and built a home for himself in here. He will not betray Konoha." Then he said the last part, like a silent prayer. " I only hope that Konoha will stay the same ..."

* * *

_**At the same time,**_

_**Valley of the End...**_

The river that ran along Konoha stretched far to the outside of the village. It ended at a big lake near the border of the Hi no Kuni ( Land of Fire ). Where the stream fell down between a cliff, forming a tall waterfall. The place was special because of it history. In the middle of the valley, the statue of Senju Hashirama facing against his archenemy, Uchiha Madara. Two great founders of Konoha stood against each other even after their deaths. White snow covered the rock walls, ice forming on the side of the stream. Yet the water kept running and falling, refused to be frozen. Two groups of people were spotted on top of the statues.

The intimidating form of Hatake Kakashi, wearing the Jounin issued uniform, stood in the middle of the group atop the statue of Madara. His hands crossed placing in front of his chest, waiting with utmost concentration.. Standing with him were Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke was wearing a green baggy pants and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. He donned a dark purple leather jacket with fur collar. The leather coat was long enough to reach his knees, covering other equipments from enemy's sights. The Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the back. He was wearing a set of metal arm and shin guards that was usually worn by the ANBU. A hint of eagerness could be spotted on his face.

On his side, a white haori fluttered in the strong winter wind with the red Haruno clan on it. Pink haired tied into a high ponytail, Sakura stretched her hands and legs. Under the big haori jacket, she worn a the red cheongsam dress and tight black short. One would questioned her choice of attired for the Winter. But since this was supposed to be a training camp, she decided to keep her chakra layer on all the time for practice purpose. Warming herself at the same time. Sakura adjusted her metal plated gloves and boots. Hinata was nervous. She hugged herself, trying to hide inside the overcoat she was wearing. Her attire were simple. Her bottom was a replica of Chuunin uniform. Underneath her soft purple overcoat, she worn a simple mesh shirt just like Anko. Well... She was not a person who like attention to begin with anyway. But she sure would get a lot of attention if she remove that overcoat... *cough* Getting sidetracked. Back back back ...

" Are you ready ?" Kakashi asked quietly. Sasuke grunted in answer. Sakura slammed her fist against her palm with a smug smile. Hinata let out a loud yes in surprise.

Standing on top of Harashima's statue opposite to Kakashi's group. Yuuhi Kurenai, now a Jounin of Konoha, stand proudly. Her best friend Anko standing beside with a smug smile, still chewing on a dango stick. Behind them, Naruto sat on a high rock, hands cross on his chest, hidden between the sleeves of his black kimono jacket. Sai put the big scroll on his shoulder on the ground and did several hand signs, ready for the upcoming battle. His clothes was a set of high collar black shirt and pants. Given by Naruto, he said it was a classic student uniform of sort...

" Remember... Ninjutsu only. Hit the river below and you're out. Don't destroy the statues or we will never hear the end of it." Kurenai reminded her group.

" Yeah yeah. Let's get some action already." Anko waved off her friend's words before shooting the stick in her mouth down the waterfall.

The stick fell, along with the water, disappeared into the gush of white stream. Somehow, as the thin wooden stick hit the bottom part of the waterfall. Naruto immediately did the hand seals before shouting.

" Suiton: Watatsumi Gekido !" (Water Art: Rage of the Water God)

From the lake beside them, two gigantic water dragon raised from the water and slammed down on the statue of Madara.

" Scatter !" Kakashi ordered as his group jumped away to avoid the water assault. They sticked on the rock wall of the valley.

" It's not over !" Snakes reached out from Anko's sleeves heading toward them.

" Sen'eijashu !" Hinata used the same technique to intercept her attack. Two bunches of snakes collided with each other, biting violently.

Sasuke moved to Anko's side, using her moment of distraction to strike. He weaved the hand seals with absolute speed. He breathed out a big fireball in the shape of a dragon's head. The Snake Mistress attempted to get out of the way but immediately restrained by Hinata's bunch of in mid air and tied up, she couldn't escape. By herself that is. Naruto decided to intervene. Purple chakra formed in his hand, as he swung his hand toward Anko. A stream of water shot out from the waterfall, crashing against Sasuke's flame dragon. Sizzling sound could be heard as the water evaporate and the fire dying out. Hinata also got knocked sideway by a white beast with black edges. The beast turned to the Uchiha heir. Maneuvering in mid air, Sasuke kicked on the beast's jaw and used it as a platform, shooting himself into the waterfall. He ran on the falling water, running to the rock walls. A waterfall was not really a good place to defend or attack.

" Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu !"

A female voice screamed out when he just set his feet against the wall. Sasuke looked up and saw Anko shooting flame right into him. Oh the ironic, using Katon against an Uchiha. He swore the woman did it intentionally. The rock wall sudden moved into a doom, covering Sasuke. The big fire ball slammed against the earth and vaporized. Anko narrowed her eyes in annoyance before she felt the cold and heavy water slammed into her body, pushing her down into the river below the waterfall. Anko out ! Kakashi stopped the jutsu and pulled up his mask, covering his face again. The earth dome beside him cracked open reveal an unharm Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura met up with them and gave Sasuke a smug smile.

" Whatever... Thanks I guess."

She rolled her eyes. Well that was an improvement for his communication method, to say the least. On the other side of the cliff, Hinata was facing against Kirenai and Sai. The Genjutsu Mistress was shooting Wind arrows at her. After becoming a Jounin, Kurenai started practicing on her second nature jutsu. Which turned out to be Wind. No need to say, she was pretty good at it. Asuma offered to guide her in the jutsu. But since she spent most of her time running missions for the village and practicing with Hinata. They didn't do anything other than practice...

Back to the battle, Hinata had to dodge Kurenai's invisible Wind Arrow while dealing with Sai's ink beasts. Then red blur appeared behind her. Heavy liquid poured out from Naruto's mouth, covering Hinata. She got stucked inside his Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison). Hinata attempted to weave hand seals in order to make a Raiton jutsu. But Naruto's hands gripped onto hers. She was completely immobilized. A sadistic smile creeped on Naruto's face as he tightened his grip on Hinata's tender hands. He was waiting till she ran out of air and went unconscious. Sakura watched it all and got angry.

" Let's go Sasuke. Cover us, Sakura." Kakashi ordered. He and the Uchiha heir launched themselves to the other side of the cliff.

Sakura ran through a series of hand seals before slamming her palms on the rock wall she sticked on. A dragon head protruded from the wall with it's jaw opened wide. The pink haired molded the chakra inside her tummy before releasing a layer a flame into the earth dragon's head. The thing burned and started shooting out searing hot rocks. Naruto sensed the incoming attack and jumped away. The flaming rocks impacted on the wall where he stood. The Jinchuuriki put his hands up just in time to guard himself. Sasuke appeared with a powerful double kick. The force was strong enough to push Naruto's feet into the rock wall. The red haired grunted in pain. Hell, those muscle Sasuke was packing weren't just for show. He was about to criticize Sasuke for breaking the rule, Ninjutsu only. But the black haired held onto his shoulders, spatting liquid at his face. Sasuke released the red haired and jumped away.

" Oil ?!" Naruto realized what the sticky liquid was. The thing got into his eyes. Kami it hurted so much. He couldn't use his eyes at the moment.

Sasuke was learning. In combats, there was no rules. He tried to restrain Naruto with his chakra wires. But the wires got caught by an ink beast. The gigantic tiger then jumped on the Sharingan user, baring its claws at him. While Sasuke was battling against Naruto, Kakashi was getting busy with the Genjutsu Mistress. She repeatedly disappeared from his sight. Just to appeared right next to him with a Wind jutsu ready to strike. He summoned his favourite Earth Wall to cover himself as Kurenai sent a Fuuton: Daitoppa ( Wind Art: Great Breakthrough) right at him. The wind strong gust of wind blew half the wall down. Kurenai rushed in, hoping to catch Kakashi off guard with her Wind senbons. The invisible needles struck the one-eyed Jounin, but he exploded in smoke. Kurenai sticked herself on the rock wall and looked for him. But then Kakashi's upper body raised up from the rock, two hands caught onto her legs . A strong electric current ran through her body, electrocuting her. After two seconds, Kakashi cut off his jutsu. Kurenai's limp body fell off the cliff into the river below. But the body exploded midway.

" Game end, Kakashi."

Her voice came from above him. Kakashi look up in time to see Kurenai finished her last seal. Then his body got frozen, caught in her Genjutsu Binding technique. He tried to break out but no matter how hard he tried, it was useless. Kurenai was the top Genjutsu user in Konoha for a reason. She then gripped onto his flak jacket and pulled his body out of the rock. Releasing him, she watched on as his body fell into the river below. She kept the Genjutsu on for a few seconds. After making sure that he was REALLY out of the match, she released it. She turned to the rest of her team just in time to see the Uchiha kid spilling something on Naruto's face. The long haired boy started rubbing his eyes. She wanted to help him till he recovered. But she got her own problem to deal with.

" SHANNARO !"

The pink haired juggernaut launched right into the wall with her fist. The whole cliff exploded and fell apart. All of them started jumping away to get a better platform to stick on. Sakura followed Kurenai. Using her enhanced strength, the girl throw pieces of rocks at her sensei. Kurenai dodged everything that was sent her way and used a Genjutsu on Sakura. The girl sensed the foreign chakra in her system and dispelled it immediately. Kurenai expected that but not THAT fast. She definitely improved. The way Sakura destroying things in her way was definitely not good. Kurenai decided to lure her away from the others.

Back to Naruto, tears kept pouring out because of the pain and to clear his eyes. He tried to brace himself. When he heard Sakura's battle cry and the wall he was sticking collapsed. The red haired already knew what happened. Despite of the pain, he had to use his eyes to find another platform to stick on. But before he could settle on a platform. He caught the smell of scorched earth mixed with lavender. Turning his body sideway, Naruto avoided the palm that struck at him. Hinata turned her body and delivered a back kick at Naruto's temple. Her feet hit his head with a hard thud sound. The boy got dizzy. Not wasting any second, Hinata shunshin-ed right behind him and locked his body with hers. On another note, she was wet from his water prison previously. So to speak, her coat sticked to her form. Giving Naruto a very comfortable hug at the moment.

" Ah ~ Good move Hinata." He commended her." But what could you do now ? Both of us can't move."

" I-I'm sorry about this Naruto-kun. But I will take you along with me."

" Wha. Hey don't be..."

Hinata concentrated and controlled the chakra on her body. Molding, manipulating, she created a strong current of electricity which ran through her skin. Plus Hinata's soaked clothes which made good conductance between them. They both got electrocuted. But since it was her nature chakra, she only suffer a minor stun. Naruto got the worst of it, not to mention he is Water natured. She wanted to keep him longer to make sure he was out cold. But the moment he got electrocuted, his head started burning. It was the oil that Sasuke spilled on him. She released his body with a scream. Naruto got no choice but dive into the river voluntarily, hugging his flaming head. Another one out of the game.

Surfacing from the cold river, Naruto looked up and saw Hinata moving in to support Sasuke against the battle with Sai.

" Sorry Sai, you're on your own mate."

Said the red haired before swimming over to his campsite. Kami, the water was iced cold. Times like this, he really appreciated the wonder of chakra. Manipulating a part of your life energy into a layer of barrier to keep your body warm. Just like magic ! Soon the campsite enter his view. Lifting himself up above the water surface, he walked into the bonfire that was burning violently.

" Yo, welcome to the Loser's club." Kakashi gave his fake salute. " Who took you out ?"

" Hinata did."

" Ohhhh ~ Girl getting dangerous eh ?" Anko sipped on her hot chocolate cup and teased him. " Be careful, brat. Or one of these days, you'll go to sleep and never wake up."

" Not funny, nee-chan." He grimaced at the fact that it could actually happen.

Two adults laughed at him, very amused with the idea. He waved them off before entering the male's tent. Removing his wet clothes, Naruto put on his winter casual wear and dried his hair. He stepped out again. He hanged his wet clothes on the clothes line near the fire, Kakashi and Anko's clothes could be spotted along the line. Then a figure rose from the water surface, it was Sai. The pale boy dragged big scroll into the tent, giving others a nod of acknowledgement. Naruto shrugged and grabbed the boiling pot of chocolate on the stove. Moment later, four people sat by the bonfire enjoying their hot chocolate in the middle of the winter.

" Hey guys !"

A voice caught their attention. They turned to the river and saw the rest of the group walked in from the water surface. Everyone wet from the top to the bottom except Sakura. Naruto raised his eyebrows and gave an appreciative whistle. Sakura rolled up a snowball and threw it at him. The foxy boy dodged it. Forgetting that Sai was sitting right next to him. He turned around to see the snow all over the pale boy's face. Naruto tried to hold back his laugh but failed. Then someone pulled on his whiskers.

" You dirty pervert. Don't laugh when you're out of the game sooner than him." Sakura chided her friend.

" Ouch ouch. I wasn't being a pervert." He pried her hands off his whiskers. " I was just... appreciating the beauty. Yeah... the beautiful sight..."

His eyes was dead set on Hinata. The girl is shivering under her sticky wet overcoat. Seriously, what else could be hotter than two beautiful women in wet clothes !? Not to mention both Hinata and Kurenai have great curves... It didn't need to be transparent. The curves itself was enough of a treat already. The way clothes sticked to their shoulder blades, their arms, their waist and their legs... Man why people always mistook deviant for pervert ?! Deviant don't peep. They just see things deeper, clearer and appreciate them much more. Perverts just see the surface of things and constantly seek them out. What an insult !

_" I am so worry about his future... "_ Kakashi thought as he watched his little brother getting slapped repeatedly by the pink haired menace.

Soon everyone get changed. They talked about the mock battle and came to a conclusion: Never go Ninjutsu rambo with a Genjutsu user. Sakura won because Sasuke and Hinata helped. But with time, she would surpassed Kurenai in Genjutsu. To sum it up, a quick Taijutsu take out is the best method. This training camp was meant to increase everyone's Ninjutsu skill, especially Sai and Sasuke's. In another form, it was an Elemental Training Camp. Sasuke learned how to mold his nature chakra without hand seals. He suffered several burns. But nothing that Sakura couldn't heal, along with Hinata's special ointment. Kurenai volunteered to help him with his Genjutsu training. It was the Sharingan's fortee after all.

Naruto helped Sai with his Fuinjutsu. Sai has a powerful Kekkei Genkai that could make painting go to life. He suggested that Sai should prepared several paintings in advanced. If he didn't have enough chakra to make a large painting. He should just paint the thing part by part and store it away. Sai was amazed with the idea and actually try it. The pale boy also has a second affinity for Water. So he joined Naruto in his Suiton training. Which mean water walking and standing under the waterfall everyday...

Kakashi spent most of his time with Hinata. Naruto also joined if he have time. Her electricity manipulation is outstanding. Kakashi decided to teach her something, in secret. Not even Naruto knew of it. Well, Naruto and Hinata also had their own secret training: Silent Killing. The one and true way of Assassin. The art of Assassination itself. It was really hard for both Naruto and Hinata. The girl was so kind that talking about human's vital points scared her. But Naruto persuaded her. The ex-assassin inside him, the real him told her that it was also an act of mercy for their target. A clean kill with the least pain possible.

_" Couldn't we just disable them, then convinced them to change their way ?"_

_" Hinata, human could change. But before they could, they would make mistake, would harm someone dear to you. You have to stop them from doing so. I won't say it was a justified act of justice. It was an act of selfishness. An act of human. In order to save your loved one, sacrifice had to be made. The Shinigami don't judge, he accept. Offer anyone you want, in order to protect your family."_

Hinata took in his words and thought about it a lot. At least he hoped so. The girl is smart and wise. He wouldn't want her to make a mistake because of her kindness and regret later.

For Sakura, Naruto trained her more in Taekwondo in order to put more leg actions in her attacks. He also taught her more about human anatomy, the bones, the hearts, veins and brains. He was a surgeon in his past life. Not his main job but enough to make a convincing disguise. Bone mending, internal bleeding and brain damaging. He taught her as much as she wanted to know.

Naruto himself was researching in brain damage himself. In order to cure the Jounin that they got back from Sunakagure, Yakushi Nonou. He already knew what caused her coma state, lack of blood and air for a long period of times. Long here meant from five to ten minutes. It was a miracle that the woman survived, really. In a non-perverted side, seriously, she looked younger than thirty-five. The coma must had prevented her from aging. The director of Konoha Hospital said it could be true. Oh well, another mystery of this world.

Fortunately, despite having no blood relatives. The children at the orphanage still remembered her. They became Konoha's shinobis. Some were willing to pay for her medical and hospital stay fee. The Hokage would have none of that of course. Konoha would take care of her till she recovered. And if Naruto could make it, it won't be long. His knowledge in medical might not be the best but still more advanced than anyone in this day and age... Okay, in brain section only. No need to be so upset. Bragging is not a crime.

Sakura was getting good with her healing abilities. Naruto was tempting to let her in on his secret house near the river. But he wasn't sure if the girl could accept the experiments he had done in that building. Live experiments. The immoral types too. He should wait a bit longer...

The training supposed to last two weeks. But on their tenth day, Jiraiya visited...

" Behold the Toad Sage of Mount Kyobu, Jiraiya-sama !"

Said the white long haired sannin, standing atop a big blue green. He appeared out of nowhere and landed on their camp. Hearing not a single sound of reaction, Jiraiya looked down and saw everyone eating their afternoon supper. He could see everyone except Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura and Hinata waved at him in greetings. The pale boy that Naruto adopted bow at him. The rest downright ignored him.

" Youngsters these days has no respect at all ..." He grumble before jumping down on the ground. " That's enough, Gamahiro. You can go."

The toad disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya joined them and received a bow of boiling rabbit soup from Sai.

" It's been awhile, Jiraiya-san." Sakura greeted him. " You look strong as ever."

" It been almost a year hasn't it ? You girls grow up quite well." He compliment Sakura and Hinata. That earned him a glare from Kurenai. " Eh... That aside, I was sent by the old man. Hinata and Naruto have to go back to Konoha as soon as possible."

" Something happened back home, ero-sennin ?" Naruto's voice came from behind him.

" Kora ! I told you not to call me that you..." He turned back and saw his godson. Yet the person he saw surprised him. That long hair style, that face features, that smile ! " Dan ?"

" Dan ?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. " Who's that ?"

" Jiraiya-sama ?" The white haired Jounin who was standing next to Naruto asked, worrying about the Sannin.

He blinked. Then he realized that the hair colour was odd. It wasn't bright azure blue. It was bright crimson red. The eyes were violet, not dark green. He was shorter too. Not to mention, Katou Dan is dead. Kami the resemblances.

" Naruto, you grew out your hair ?" The boy nodded. " Why ?"

" It reminded me of mother. Beside, somebody said I look good in long hair." He smiled fondly.

" Ah... I see. Long time no see, brat." The Sannin accepted the reason then thought._ " I can't let Tsunade met this kid. She would get a heart attack the moment she saw him !" _

" Jiraiya-sama, about the order you spoke of ?" Kakashi reminded his favourite author.

" Right right, I forgot HA HA HA !" Everyone sweatdropped. Jiraiya's face turned serious all of a sudden. " Direct order from the Sandaime Hokage. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Junpaku are to report to him as soon as possible. It meant right away."

" Did something hap-happened to my clan ?" Hinata asked, feeling worried.

" I afraid that is out of my authority, hime-san. But I can tell you that it's about the secret plan you're pulling with our little red haired over here."

" Cat's out of the bag huh ?." Naruto gave a heavy sigh. Everyone shared his worry except Sasuke. He didn't know about Hinata's plan yet. " Who else know about it ?"

" The old man and Nara Shikaku, Jounin Commander."

" You and Hinata should go back, Naruto. We can continue the training until we're done."

Kakashi suggested and they both agreed. Two youngsters packed up their stuffs and followed Jiraiya back to Konohagakure. The trip was peaceful. They got home in four hours thanks to Naruto's new mean of transportation: a big flying bag of waterskin. At first he controlled a lump of water and used water walking to travel around. But It was not that helpful for transporting stuffs and people, especially non-shinobi personnel. So he created this water-carpet and seal it inside a scroll, always ready to use. Both Hinata and Sakura enjoyed the ride. It was soft, cool and bouncy after all. First class airway ~ And soon, Konoha was in sight...

* * *

_**Konohagakure,**_

_**Konoha Academy, Hokage's Office...**_

The ever imposing figure of Uzumaki Junpaku walked in the hallway of the Hokage's office. He was wearing his trademark black and red kimono set. Upon getting back, he dropped Hinata at her home for changing. Jiraiya left them to inform the Hokage, they did came back sooner than expected. Hinata said that she would go after talking with her father. Naruto accepted her reason and went to the Hokage's office on his own. Now in his henge form of his previous life. He was no longer Uzumaki Naruto, the boy. He was Junpaku, an ex-assassin, the Clan Head of Uzumaki Clan, the Fuinjutsu Master of Konoha and the secret owner of the Geisha house, Kouroumu.

" Uzumaki-san." Two ANBUs operative guarding the door greeted him.

" Komachi-san, beautiful as ever. Towa-san, you look well."

" The Hokage's waiting." Komachi dismissed his flattering. " Please come in."

They opened the door for him, he walked in and the door's closed. The Sandaime Hokage sat, chin resting on his hand. His ANBU aid, Neko stood right beside him. Naruto bowed in greeting. He was here as Junpaku, not Naruto.

" Hokage-sama, you summoned me ?"

" Yes... I caught wind of your dear student's plan. May I ask why I'm not informed of this sooner ?" His voice was calm and easy. But far from it...

" It was not my choice, Hokage-sama. Hinata asked for my help and she willing to pay it with her life." Hiruzen's eye opened wide at that sentence. " Since her action is based on good will. I find it unnecessary to in form you."

" ... When was this happened ?" He massaged his temple to push his migraine away.

" Two years ago, the night I removed Anko's curse seal."

" Did you complete the seal removal method for her clan ?"

" It is done."

" ... Promise me you will not hide anything from me, ever again, Naruto." Hiruzen used the boy's real name. He asked as a grandfather to a grandchild. Not as a leader to his subordinate. The fact that Naruto took everything in his own hands hurt him deeply. He wished that the kid would rely on adults more. " We could help each other, Naruto. Don't shoulder everything on your own. One day, you'll be crushed under that pressure."

" ... I understand. I promise, Jiji-sama." The henged Naruto bowed deeply. " I'm sorry for making you all worry."

A moment of understanding passed by them before Neko speak. " They have arrived, Hokage-sama."

" Let them in." Said the Hokage. " And put out some chairs, with a set of tea."

A set of furniture appeared in a puff of smoke, a tray of hot tea set neatly on top of the table. Hiruzen rose from his work table and sat down, Naruto joined him. The door opened then, two figures walked in. Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Both of them dressed in their clan's traditional black and white kimono. They noticed the Hokage and Junpaku. Hiashi bowed to the Hokage but shot a wary glance at the other white beard man.

" Join us, Hiashi, Hinata." Hiruzen gestured to the empty seat opposite to them. Once both of them settled down, Junpaku served them tea. " Let me introduce, Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan. Uzumaki Junpaku, Head of the Uzumaki Clan, Fuinjutsu Master."

" An honor, Hiashi-san." Junpaku reached his hand for a handshake. Hiashi looked at it but did nothing. " Ah... Alright then. Suit yourself."

Putting the dots together, Hiashi finally spoke. " I assumed you're the one that Hinata asked for help ? Seeing you ARE the only Fuinjutsu Master beside Jiraiya. Isn't that right... Hinata ?"

" Y-Yes... He is." The girl fidgeted. She was nervous because of Naruto was meeting her father for the first time. Not in his true form but it was still a very important meeting. In her opinion that was.

" Onto the meeting then, the thing we need to discuss... is this." Hiruzen took out a mission scroll with an S marked on it. He pushed it over to Hinata's side. " It's your decision to make, girl."

Hiashi remained stoic as his daughter unsealed the scroll and read it. Junpaku was curious, what kind of mission that needed permission from Hinata ? The girl read slowly, letting out a breath of surprised. The scroll dropped from her hand, falling onto the table. She turned to look at her father, eyes brimming with tears.

" Why ?" She asked.

" He wants to sell you off in an engagement with another clan. I cannot stop him with all the elders backing him. The ceremony will occur on the day you finished the second Genin Exams."

" May I see that ?" Junpaku slumped forward, the word "sell" and "marriage" made him worry. He read the mission request then looked over at Hinata. She started crying now, and shaking. " Can't we just cancelled the engagement afterward ?"

Hiashi snorted at the strange white head. " Even the Hokage couldn't break it. It was a sacred tradition since the Shodaime's era. Man at your age should know how I feel. What father could stand seeing his daughter being shipped away as a packed gift ?!"

He finished with a fist slammed onto the table. The tea cups clatters because of the shockwave but remained on the surface. The white eyes male turned to his daughter and assured her. " Which is why I decided to have him GONE. You don't need to decide this Hinata. I will take care of it. Don't take any responsibility."

" It's impossible, Hiashi. This is about the girl. She is the reason you decided to assassinate your father, her grandfather. She needs to face the fact, not running away from it."

_" Totally not helping there, Jiji."_ Naruto grimaced in his mind._ " Hinata is kind by nature. I'm not sure she could make the right decision. Not before she went through her first kill."_

" Hiashi-san, with your permission, I can..." Junpaku decided to shared his solution. But before he could give it...

" I refused." Everyone in the room turned to look at the girl who just spoke. She's still crying but her face was straight and full of determination. " I will do as grandfather ask. So please drop the mission."

" Hinata ! You are not thinking straight !" Hiashi wasn't that surprised at his daughter's decision. He was angry. " I won't let you gamble your future away ! Nor I want to see you become a missing-nin !"

" I won't become a missing-nin, tou-san. I will stay and get marry. It's my duty to the clan."

" You don't mean that, Hinata." Junpaku narrowed his eyes, his blood boiling at the idea of a girl discarding her future for her family's shitty idea. " That's not what I taught you. Being selfless is good but there are time you had to be selfish."

" I'm sorry _Junpaku-sama._ But I have decided. I don't want to lose another family member." The girl said with a sad smile. She turned over to the Hokage, who was watching everything. " Hokage-sama, please make sure that no assassination mission on my grandfather will be passed."

" If you wish so, Hyuuga Hinata." The girl nodded in confirmation. Hiruzen accepted her wish before sealing the mission again. He gave it to Neko. " This scroll never exists as well as the request for Hyuuga Hiragi's assassination. Do you hear me, Hiashi ?"

Hiashi clenched his fists but dropped his head in obedience. " Yes, Hokage-sama."

" This meeting is over then. You may leave."

They all left Hokage's office together. Hiashi walked away with his daughter. Hinata looked back to find Junpaku walked away to the opposite direction. His geta (wooden sandals) echoed in the hallway, getting further away from her. She wanted to call him but something told her not to. He was emitting a dangerous aura that made her skin tingling. He was angry. Angry at her decision. How could she make him understand ?

" Hinata, are you coming ?" Her father called.

" Yes, tou-san."

She followed him, swallowing the unsaid words down her throat. Junpaku kept on walking. Many thoughts ran through his mind. He wasn't foreign to these arrange marriage. They happened all the time, even in the modern world that he lived in. So of course it wasn't strange to see it happened in this world, this era. But what angered him was that it happened to one of his friend. Friend ? Is she a friend ? No. As time went by, the boy in him saw her more than a friend. He wanted her. After everything he taught her, trained her and persuaded her. He still couldn't change her nature. She was kind, too kind for her own good. His possessiveness screamed at him, yelling. Don't give up ! Be selfish ! Take her back !

" I won't let her go. Not that easy !" He said out loud before jumping on a lump of water and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, February,**_

_**Time skipped 1 months later ...**_

_**Konoha Academy, Self-study time ~**_

" Sasuke-kun ! Please accept this letter !" A girl from Sasuke's fan club said nervously, handing a letter over to her crush.

The black haired boy slowly turned his head over to her, didn't bother sitting up from his seat. He took a letter and looked at the envelope, it had a heart shape on it. The other girls from his fanclub were fuming, somewhere swearing divine punishment, others chewing on piece of clothes...

" I'm sorry, Aoi-chan. I cannot accept it." He gave the letter back to her. The girl started crying but still took it back. " It would be cruel to let such an innocent maiden getting involved with ol sinful me. "

She perked up at his words. The boy stood up and got closer to her. " But if you want to experience some fleeting moment of passion and fun instead of a serious relationship... You just need to ask."

The girl's leg gave out. But before she could hit the floor, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her up." There there, you need to be more careful. So what say you ?"

He ended his line with a kiss on her hand. Anddddd... she fainted. The other girl squealed out loud. Shooting hearts and flowers at him. He just smiled at them. A seductive smile at that.

" The nerve of that bastard..."

" Fucking playboy."

" What happened to him during Winter Break !?"

" I never think I'd miss the old Sasuke this much."

" HE'S WORSE THAN BEFORE !"

From behind Sasuke's seat, Sakura shook her head in defeat. " Are you okay there Ino ?"

" No... I'm not." Answered the blond Yamanaka Ino. She was slumping on her table in a depressing mood. " What happened to him ?... I don't recognize him anymore."

Sakura shrugged her shoulder. " People changes. Beside... he isn't that bad now."

Ino looked up to see her former crush being fed by several girls. A satisfied smile adorned his face. Then he grabbed a piece of food with his chopstick and fed another girl. Ino started tearing up and... cried again.

" Nooooo... That's not the Sasuke I know." She whined on her best friend's shoulder. " He was suppose to be an Ice Prince ! Not that... not that Perfect Prince Charming ! Don't you think so, Sakura ?"

" Eh ? Well... He is who he is. Beside, he isn't playing with their feelings. He did say that he won't accept any serious relationship. Just fun and... fun, I guess. " Then Sakura turned to Ino and continued. " But don't you dare enter the fray with those girls !"

Ino huffed and crossed her hands. " Of course I won't ! Who do you think I am !? I only want a serious person and a serious relationship !"

" You should get serious in being a kunoichi then." Sakura reminded her, making her wince. The pink haired then turned around to speak with another person. " Hey Hinata, you seem troubled. Something wrong ?"

" Umm... Nothing wrong, Sakura-san. Thank you for asking." She answered with a smile. But Sakura still thought that something seem off. " I'm just wondering why Naruto is absent today."

It was then, a lightning appeared in the raining sky with a big thunderous explosion. It was raining hard since yesterday. The first rain of the season. So it wasn't strange that the rain lasted for several day. But something in Hinata's mind was nagging her. She felt uneasy. After that day one month ago, her relationship with Naruto was strained at best. It wasn't him that in the wrong. He treated her just like before. It was her. Because of the way Naruto acted towards her. He didn't change, nothing. It made her felt uneasy. He was so angry the day they separate. So why was he being normal after that ?

" Where is this dreaded feeling coming from ?" She asked herself, hugging her body tighter as another thunder sound echoed in the big rain.

* * *

_**Night, Hyuuga Compound...**_

The rain still stayed strong and heavy. The thick layer of water reduced the vision greatly, especially in the night. A dark figure stood on a tall tree, soaked in the water. He watched over the large compound of the Hyuuga Clan. One month observing and planning, the time was right. Performing several hand seals, he pumped more chakra into the rain, manipulating it. The chakra inside the rain would confuse any Byakugan user if they activated it. It had been raining for more than a day now so they would just dismissed it. He found out that it wasn't strange to have chakra rain on the first rain of the season.

Then he jumped down, landing softly on the top of the wall surrounded the compound. His chakra sealed off, completely unseen even by the Hyuuga's Byakugan. He moved, slowly, gently along the roof. He watched the guard's action, their routes and their shifts. Quickly, he jumped above the head of two guards without them detecting him. He was in the main house now...

Lifting his feet, the dark figure remembered the layout. The roof he was standing on was Hinata's room. Hiragi's room was on the other side of the house. Swiftly but quietly, like a cat, a shadow, he maneuvered through the roof. Soon, he was standing right on top of his target's room. He moved to the edge of the roof and watched for any guards. There were none. He gripped the edge and dropped his body down, hanging on it. He couldn't risk using chakra he it all physical here. With all his strength and reflexivity, he made it into the attic above the room. Gently, he drilled a hole right above his target's sleeping form. Seeing the man's face fueled his blood with fury.

_" This will be your eternal sleep."_

He pulled out a thread and a bottle. It contained a poison, the recipe was his own. Once digesting, the heart will gave out slowly, leaving no trace of medicine. It would look like a simple heart failure. It was used widely in his world for people who wanted a peaceful dead. It was too good for this bastard but it was his best choice at the moment. Lowering the thread right above the target's lip, he uncorked the bottle and let the liquid drip down slowly. A little more... just a little more and it would be finished.

" Oji-sama !"

The door suddenly opened making his target rose from his bed, missing the poison drop. The assassin cursed quietly before retracting his thread. That voice... he recognized that voice anywhere.

" What is it, Hinata ? Do you have any idea what time it is ?!" Hiragi scolded his granddaughter.

" Umm... I just want to tell you that..." The girl tried to find a reason. She just barged right in after she sensed _his_ chakra. Only his chakra could make her skin felt tingling all over like that. " I... I will do anything for our family."

" ... Of course you will. I expected you to. Now leave." He dismissed her and went back to his bed. Not noticing the drop of water on his cushion.

Hinata closed the door behind her and let out a heavy breath. " ... I need to talk to you."

Silence ... Then he answered with a ghostly voice. " Where ?"

" Follow me please."

She said and jumped up the roof. She leaped away, heading towards the empty forest that her clan used to practice. She landed on the ground, her black and white kimono soaking wet. A moment later, the dark figure landed not far from her. The two faced against each other under the heavy rain.

" Why ?... Naruto." She asked with a broken voice.

The dark figure slowly removed the black hooded mask he was wearing, revealing the blood red haired and violet eyes. Hinata cringed, the ever warm eyes he always showed her. They looked so cold, so haunting. He had a scary look on his face. It screamed death and blood.

" Because I don't want you to lose your future." He answered her question. " You can't stop me Hinata. Your grandfather has to die."

" I-I chose to obey him !" She screamed out to him. " He doesn't need to die !"

" Wrong ! You're being naive, Hinata ! You are going to marry someone you don't love or risk leaving your home forever! Just because your grandfather said so ! Even your father knew that !" He shouted at her. Uing the harsh tone he had used on her in the past. " When will you realize that you cannot be kind to EVERYONE in this world ?!"

" You don't understand !"

" I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE TOO KIND FOR YOUR OWN GOOD !"

" ... I won't let you kill him. I will stop you."

Hinata shifted into her combat stance, Byakugan activated. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. Then he did the hand seals. The water surrounded Hinata, trapping her. It was a simple Water Prison. He designed it to release her after she went unconscious. He turned his back to her. He needed to finish his job while she was imprisoned. If she would hate him forever, then let it be so. He was used to the role of the bad guy, the cruel one and especially the hypocrite one.

BAM !

Something exploded behind him. " So... you broke out."

He glanced back and saw Hinata stood on the ground, free from his prison.

" Can you fight me, Hinata ?" She didn't waver.

" Why do so much for someone who doesn't even see you as a human ?"

" Because... I see him as a family member."

Naruto clenched his fists. All of the shitty situation he had gone through in his lives. LIVES ! Plural ! This was THE WORST !

" Fine... HAVE IT YOUR WAY !" He shouted and lunged at her.

" HAKKE ROKUJUUYON SHOU !" ( Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms )

Two people, two ideas, student and mentor, friends, lovers.

In order to protect their loved one. They clashed under the heavy rain.

* * *

**Author Note:** * Building barricade to hide * YO ~ Don't hate me ! STOP SHOOTING ! Not the grenade ! So how was it ? Unexpected ? Fun ? Dramatic ? Please let me know :D By the way, what do you guys think about Naruto looking like Katou Dan ? I mean, I made him with long hair like Kushina. Put that hair style together and that smiling face. Ka-bam ! Nidaime Katou Dan =)))

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**POLL VOTING for HAKU pairing !**

**Check the top of my profile for more details. **

**Will be closed in the next chapter.**

REview Answers GO !

**youngdrgn:** Thank you :D

** MrFallen:** Does this chapter meet your expectation ?

**Theta-McBride:** I always love the movie Casanova played by Heath Ledger. He inspired me a lot in the way of courting woman :D Oh and the review answers. Just trying to get some reaction from you. HA HA HA XD So how about a kiss on the hand now ? ' 3'/

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** Oh sorry I didn't meet your expectation :( But I will portrait his change more as the chapters went on. Can't write anything about him after all. Like people said, anything needs time. Beside he hadn't changed completely. Still being sarcastic here and then. The challenge still stand. I only made Naruto about 1m55 tall. Not like those 1m80 at the age of 13... Man what's up with that ? Even Shino is on 1m60 at the age of 13.

**sagar hussain :** Yes they did. And once again, Hinata being who she is gonna shoulder it all.

**Nobeks:** Oh wow, thank you! Really, your review helped me with my writing problems a lot. I realized I did rush thing too fast. But about Danzo, I was just playing things in line. Danzou wasn't rushing his stuffs. He was just communicating with Orouchimaru normally. But one of his base in Kusagakure got hit and the message were found. I destroyed the base in Kusagakure for a purpose: Karin. Since Kusa no longer have a base, Orouchimaru won't have a reason to go there anymore. In turn, he won't find Karin. NARUTO WILL FIND HER ! HA HA HA.

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** Oh my :h I have to use Google Trans to read your review. Hope you don't mind. Thank you for your supporting ! Look forward to the next chapter !

**Chad3spawn:** Thank you, mate :D

**Request, Question, Challenge or constructive ideas are welcomed !**

.

.

.

.


	22. C20 - She, Blinded by Light

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_ ... **Duvet (Acoustic Ver) **from **Lain Experiment** by **BoA.** And you don't seem to understand...

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 20 - She, Blinded by Light**

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, January 1st,**_

_**First Day of the Year, Konohagakure Shrine...**_

_With light steps, the Hyuuga family entered the Shrine. Little Hanabi was excited, she loved shrines during festivals. Many things to see with many interesting people. Hiashi, still wearing his ever stoic face, watched over her protectively. Walking alongside them, Hinata hid a happy smile. It was good to be ignorant and clueless. Before knowing about etiquettes and clan rules, she was just like Hanabi. But then..._

_" Hanabi. Settle down." Hiragi's stern voice called out from behind them. Their grandfather was not pleased. " You are the Heiress. So act like one."_

_" Yes. Oji-sama." Her face fell. Adjusting her stance, she shifted into the same stoic look that her father always wear. " I'm sorry."_

_A pang of sadness invaded her mind as Hinata watched her little sister changes. But she quickly convinced herself, the time was coming. Soon, everything would change for the better. Together, they performed the traditional Shrine Visiting activities. She had a brief meeting with Sakura-san's family. They could only exchange a few words of greeting before separating. They ran into Sasuke, whom her grandfather tried to "socialize". The Uchiha heir blatantly disregard the Hyuuga elder with a simple greeting and excused himself. Hanabi almost laughed at the face her grandfather made back then. Her father and grandfather met with the Hokage and his grandson. His ANBU aide shadowed every of his move._

_It was that time, she caught sight of a tall white haired figure and a black-red kimono. In his henge form, Naruto entered the shrine. A pale boy, Sai, walked beside him, dressed in a gray and black kimono set. Feeling her gaze at him, the henged Uzumaki Junpaku turned and saw Hinata. He put a finger on his lips with a smile, a gesture of silence. She couldn't help but smiling back at him. Then Hanabi tugged at the sleeve of her soft purple furisode._

_" Nee-sama, let's go praying !" She said excitedly, pointing to the saisen box ( offering box )_

_" Of course, Hanabi-chan." Hinata gave her a gentle smile._

_Together they walked toward the saisen box, they both threw in several coins. The coins bounced against the cover before slipping into the box. Hanabi rung the bell first, then Hinata. They bowed to the altar, twice. Clapping their hands three times, they offered a silent prayer and made a wish. At last, they bowed for the final time._

_" What did you pray for ?" Hanabi asked her._

_" Just like everyone else. I prayed for the happiness of our family." She pet Hanabi's brown hair. " And... another thing."_

_" What is it ?" The little girl was very curious._

_" It's a secret." She teased her sister, making little Hanabi pouted. " What did you pray for, Hanabi-chan ?"_

_" Happiness and health for our family !... The other one is a secret." She playfully stuck her tongue out at Hinata._

_They turned back to their family. Naruto and Sai passed by them. Hinata wondered what would he pray for ?_

_" What I prayed for. My wish is..."_

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, February,**_

_**Present ...**_

Juuken, the prized taijutsu style of the Hyuuga clan. Utilizing their Doujutsu, Byakugan, the Hyuuga can defeat their opponent with a soft touch on the body. The Byakugan let the user see every tenketsu point on the body and learned how to release chakra from every tenketsu point on their body. Therefore, they could release their chakra onto the opponent's system, disrupting the nerves on their body or downright killing them. The Hyuuga were feared and hunted through the whole Five Elemental Nation because of that.

But what would happen if they faced an opponent with flawless chakra control, perfect knowledge of the body's tenketsu points and massive capacity ?

***WHACK***

" AHHHH !"

The girl slide on the ground from the boy's brutal backhand strike. She quickly fip herself up. But when she looked up, he already above her with one hand coming down on her head. Hinata quickly performed the Kawamiri, switcher herself with a practice dummy on the ground. The wooden figure was crushed under the boy's fist. Turning back slowly, he looked at her. Lost the soft and caring violet eyes. A pair of cold, soulless and haunting eyes were looking at her. Eyes of a murderer. He meant to kill her grandfather, for real. Hinata would do anything to stop him.

Channelling chakra into her palms, the girl charged at the red haired once more. It was useless to shout the technique's name at this point. She needed to save every breath she has. Naruto's face remained calm with no other emotions. His palms too, flared up with purple chakra. They clashed once more. Just like the first time. She struck at him, two palms, four palms, sixteen palms and thirty-two palms. None of it hit him. Two sets of chakra palms collided with each other. Hinata's chakra wasn't strong enough to break through the layer of chakra on Naruto's palms. He was faster than she was. He caught her palms, pushed her back and struck her in the stomach. The girl's body flung backward before she collapsed on the ground, coughing and panting for air.

" You can't stop me, Hinata." He spoke in a deep tone, water splashing under his steps. " Stop hurting yourself and let me do it. I promise you that he will feel nothing."

The girl tried to adjust her breath. Naruto got close enough to her and ready to deliver the knockout strike. But before he could do so, she made her move.

" Kai. (Release)". Just one simple word told Naruto everything he needed to know.

His instinct was the only thing that saved him. Dodging his body sideway, Naruto barely avoided Hinata's glowing chakra blade. She turned around and slashed at him repeatedly. The boy quickly stepped back, ducked her oncoming assault. The shining chakra blade on her hands was a hairline away from his body. Hinata suddenly swept at his legs, he jumped and got away. But then she used a Raiton technique on the ground, the electricity quickly caught him because of the heavy rain. He flinched as the current went through his body. Hinata used the opportunity to attack him. Her chakra blade slashed through his two arms. He howled like a wounded beast and sent a strong spinning kick at her.

Hinata put her hands in front of her just in time to protect herself from Naruto's kick. It was so powerful that she suspected that the bones on her hand might got a few cracks. But she had done what she wanted. She cut the nerves on both of his hands. Releasing her gravity seal boosted her speed up dramatically. She was fast enough to catch up with him now.

Naruto tried to put some strength in his grips but he couldn't. His hands were useless. They dropped on his sides like useless rags. He was seething with anger. His own technique was used against him, by his own student. Betrayal. She _betrayed_ him. He started snarling, his fangs grinding against each other. His face was no longer cold. It was furious. Slit red eyes replaced his big violet irises.

Hinata froze as she felt his fury directed at her. Then, like a flash, he appeared before her with a side kick. She blocked it but the force was too much. He broke through her guard. Not wasting a second, Naruto moved in a struck at her body with his knee. She put her palms against his knee to block the strike. But Naruto already saw through that. He jumped, lifting his other knee and slammed it right into her side. A sickening crunch sound could be heard as his knee connect with her shoulder. She felt to the ground with a loud scream, hugging her right shoulder. Then something slammed into her back, pushing her face down into the ground. Naruto put his leg on the back of Hinata's neck, locking her down.

" I taught you how to treasure yourself. I taught you how to fight. I helped you free your clan. I am trying to free you from an unwanted future." He said with anger and grief. " And this is how you repay me ?! Using the techniques I taught you against me !? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HINATA ?!"

She slammed her hands together, forming a snake hand seal. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. But it was too late to react. From the raining sky above, a lightning struck down at them. Blowing up the ground beneath them. From the smoke, where the lightning struck, two figures jumped out. Both of their clothes got burned slightly. But Naruto looked the worst. His black suit got ripped and burned. Hinata was hugging her left side. Before they separated, Naruto struck her body and broke her ribs. She could barely move now. Not to mention the internal bleeding that could happen if she do. But instead of fear and desperation, she carried a look of determination. Naruto was angry, but at the same time, he was confused. Why ? After everything that happened between them. The bond they shared. Their promise. Why did she betray him now ?

" Tell me why, Hinata. Why did you stop me !? And don't give me that family crap ! Being related by blood doesn't give one the right to call themselves your family if they doesn't treat you as one !"

" HE COULD CHANGE !" She said desperately, the pain in her ribs made it difficult for her. " You... You said people could change. I will change him... and the rest of my clan."

" But before he could change, he will ruin your entire future ! Didn't I tell you before ?! Let your grandfather live and he will harm others! Even your little sister ! You have to make a sacrifice !"

" THEN I WILL BE THAT SACRIFICE !" She screamed at the top of her lung.

Naruto was shocked. He must has heard wrong because of the big rain. " What... What are you saying ?"

" I don't want to lose a-another family member. I want to change my clan because I want a better family, a happy one." Tears mixed with rain rolling down her face. She tried to stand straight, facing him. " What is the point of that If I let him got killed because of me !? So I decided to sacrifice my future. To save his life. A family member's life."

" ... I cannot accept that. He doesn't deserve your sacrifice. " Once again, the anger creeped into his spine. Just thinking about it made his blood boils. Hinata married off to some random people just because her grandfather ordered her to. " None has the right to decide others fate. I will kill him before he could ruin your life."

" I'm sorry.. Naruto-kun. But I will not let you harm him." She weaved through a set long of hand seals with amazing speed. She stretched her palms toward him. " RAITON: KOHRYU !" ( Lightning Art: Dragon Lord )

A ball of white chakra formed in her hands. The light was so strong that it blinded Naruto for a split second. Then a thunderous sound echoed. The chakra shot forward, stretching into the form of a giant lightning dragon. The thunder beast slammed into the ground where Naruto stood. A big explosion occurred, the sonic wave that it created was strong enough to knock down everything in more than one hundred diameters. Hinata had to brace herself on the ground to keep herself from being blown away. It was the strongest ninjutsu she knew, taught by Kakashi-sensei. It would be lethal against a normal human being. But she once used it on Naruto, on his request. He was out cold for two days. She herself suffered chakra exhaustion. Like right then.

She wanted to fell on the ground and pass out. But she was worry about Naruto. She did push every ounce of chakra she got left into that attack. They also needed to get out of there fast. The explosion was really big. Sooner the place would be swarmed with ANBUs and other shinobis.

**CLANK**

The sound of metal came from inside the smoke. Then purple chains came out, restraining her. The chains wrapped on her neck, tightened her arms against her body, restrained her feet. They lifted her up in the air. Then a jolt ran through her body, she felt weak and weaker. They were draining her chakra. Naruto stepped out from the smoke, his body wrapped in lightning. The chains were coming from his back. Hinata was shocked, he was supposed to be Water natured. Electricity was his weakness. How ?

" Don't be so shocked. You think I'll just let my weakness remains a burden ? This layer of lightning chakra cost me more than a year to create and maintain as will. It will direct all kind of electricity through my body without harming it." Then he lowered her body into the ground and released her. " You're out of chakra and injured. You lose, Hinata. You might be able to stop me tonight. But I will come back for his head, until I get it. "

He turned around to leave. But the sound of a piece of metal being unsheathed alerted him. " If you kill him, I will kill myself."

Naruto stopped dead on his track. Slowly, he turned back. Hinata was holding onto a kunai, the blade placed right next to her slender throat.

" You wouldn't. " He spoke, not believing in what he was seeing. "Who will save your clan then ?"

" Like I said, what is the point if I lost a family member." She pressed the kunai deeper into the skin of her neck. A thin line of blood seeped out from the shallow cut. " Please _Naruto-san_. Don't kill my grandfather."

She was pleading and begging him. Her big white eyes looked so scared and vulnerable. His heart throbbed in pain at her gaze. There, he stood, confused, horrified and angry by the event before him. It was suppose be a simple assassination. But look at what happened ? He fought against one of two people he trusted the most. The girl that held his affection. The one that recognized and approached him willingly. Once, he was a murderer. Once, he was a global wanted man. Once, he was a cold blooded killer. But never, not even once like this. He stood under the rain, wanting to kill his friend's grandfather in order to save her future. Said friend kneeling on the ground with a kunai on her throat, begging him to stop. She was terrified of him, of the one that hurt her. What had gone wrong ? He asked himself. He couldn't understand. He didn't want to hurt her. But he did.

" ... Is there... nothing... nothing I can do to... change your mind ?" The question came out like a broken record. Hinata shook her head sadly. Naruto swallowed the tears in his throat. He was so angry and hurt that his body started shaking slightly. " Fine... FINE ! I ACCEPT ! I WON'T JUDGE ANYMORE !"

He turned back from her. " This is it for us, Hinata. I'll give you the seals when the time comes. I'm sorry for hurting you... Goodbye."

He pumped a massive amount in his feet and launched away, leaving a big crater on the ground. Hinata dropped the kunai in her hands. She sat there on the rain, ignoring the heavy water that poured down on her. She started crying, sobbing. The ANBUs arrived a moment later. They quickly retrieved the injured Hyuuga girl and investigated the scene. It was a battlefield. Signs of Raiton techniques being used suggesting another kidnapped by Kumogakure. They tried questioning the girl but she kept repeating the same line before passing out.

_" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

* * *

_**Haruno Residence...**_

" Sakura ! Sakura ! WAKE UP PINKY !"

" WHAT ?!" The pink haired girl poked her head out from the window. She sounded annoyed.. She had trouble sleeping already with all the lightnings and thunders. " Do you have any idea what time is it, Anko-sensei !?"

" Get down here Pinky ! Hinata is in the hospital !" Sakura's eyes went wide at the new. " That's right ! We need you ! Come !"

Not wasting anymore time, Anko leaped away. Sakura quickly climb out of her window and followed. When they reached the hospital gate, Sakura already put on her henge form. They went straight to the emergency ward. Right in front of the room stood several Hyuugas and ANBUs, Kakashi was amongst them. Sakura walked straight into the room. The doctor was about to question her permission but when they got a clear look of her face, they let her do as she wished. Sakura got near her best friend. Upon seeing the state of the Hyuuga, she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Her clothes was battered, her face was scratched, she had trouble breathing. Hinata looked like she just went through a battlefield. Sakura immediately diagnosed her body state. She suffered severe chakra exhaustion, the bones on her arms were cracked mildly, three broken ribs and internal bleeding in the stomach. Shouting orders to the nurses, she began surgeon and healing. The injuries were not life threatening. But Sakura would not let Hinata suffer any longer. She reattached her ribs, healed the bleeding inside her stomach, mended the bone of her arms and fed her some synthesized chakra liquid. Everything was done in thirty minutes. They moved Hinata to another room for her to recover. It was then that Sakura saw a cut on Hinata neck. When she put her hand on it in order to heal it, she noticed the mark of... chains. She was restrained by chains. Sakura inspected her wrists then her legs. Chains and chains.

_**" No, It's impossible. He would never hurt her. What was you thinking about, baka !"**_ Inner reprimanded her host.

_" Yeah you're right. I was being paranoid... Seeing her... like that. You know."_

" Is my daughter alright, sensei ?" Asked Hyuuga Hiashi with look of concern.

Sakura calmed her nerve before answering. " She'll be fine. She won't be able to practice for three days because of chakra exhaustion and injuries. Just let her rest."

Hiashi let out a sigh of relief but still remain stoic. The man then thanked her and walked away. Sakura noticed Kakashi and signalled him to follow her. They entered an empty room and closed the door, making sure none could overhear their conversation.

" What happened ?! She was definitely in a fight ! An intense one at that !" She said in an outrage voice with her hands flailing around to emphasize her point.

" She was in a fight, alright. But before I tell you who fought against her. I need you to promise to keep calm, Sakura." The Jounin gave her a skeptical look. " I'm serious Sakura. Everything is still unclear to this point. Only Hinata could tell us what really happened."

" Tsk... Fine, I promise. Now spill it."

Kakashi let out a deep breath. Here goes nothing. " I scanned the battlefield with my Sharingan and found two trace of chakra. One belong to Hinata. The other... is Naruto."

" Na...ruto ?" Sakura didn't believe what she just heard. " No way... I mean... How could he... Then... the mark of chains on her body."

" Calm down Sakura. Here drink this. " Kakashi gave her a glass of water he poured a moment ago. The girl took it and drank the whole thing in one move. " Remember what I said, Everything is still unclear. We know Naruto. Something big must have happened that make them fought against each other like that."

" They fought each other. He inflicted those injuries on her... I'm going." Sakura ran toward the closest window.

Kakashi immediately blocked her way " WAIT ! Sakura, I told you that everything is still unclear. We need to question them first."

" THEN I WILL QUESTION HIM ! GET OUT OF MY WAY SENSEI !"

She pushed on Kakashi's shoulder, effectively throwing him into the wall. He crawled out of the rubble and dusted himself.

" So, what do you think happened ?" Anko asked, standing against the now opened door.

" I might have a clue or two. But first, go inform Kurenai. She has better chance at questioning Hinata. "

* * *

_**Forbidden Land...**_

Sakura landed in the middle of the garden. It was empty. Only the sound of water rain could be heard. She already dropped her henge when she entered the forest.

" Sakura-san." Sai walked out from inside the house with an umbrella in hand. " He has been expecting you."

" Do you know what happened ?" The pale boy shook his head. She couldn't blame him for not knowing. " Take me to him."

The boy nodded and gestured her to follow him. They walked through the forest path, heading to the riverside where Naruto's secret building located. Sai offered to cover her with his umbrella. But she refused. She was already wet before coming here. Beside, the cold rain kept her calm. There was too many things going through her mind that she could feel her head smoking up. Soon they reached the riverbed and saw him. A red head figure sat on a rock, under the rain. Sakura wanted to yell at him for hurting Hinata. But seeing him then, she knew he was also in pain. He was a sensitive person. Whatever the reason was, Naruto was being eaten by his guilt.

" Thank you, Sai. Please leave us alone." She spoke softly to the boy next to her.

" As you wish."

He bowed at her and turned around, walking back to the house. Or he could be hiding in the shadow, guarding them. She didn't mind. With light steps, she came closer to Naruto. Sakura noticed what he was wearing. Black suit, from top to bottom, standard assassin attires. His sleeves was cut on both side. A big hole on his back, the cloth looked burned. She could see the slightly pink skin regenerating. They didn't hold back at all. She kneeled behind him and touched his back. Naruto stayed still, no reaction at all. Letting out a heavy sigh, she channeled healing chakra on her palms. Gently, she ran her palms over his back, his hands and his face. She didn't say or ask anything. Five years being with him, Sakura knew Naruto well enough. If he wanted to say, he will speak first. When everything was healed, she stayed behind him, waiting. The rain has gotten lighter.

" How is Hinata ?" Finally, he spoke.

" She will be fine. Several broken ribs, internal bleeding and somewhat severe chakra exhaustion." She could feel him flinched as she report. " ...What happened, Naruto ?"

" ... We fought."

" I knew that already!" She yelled at him before realizing it. Calming herself, she asked once more in a softer tone. " Why ?"

" She is going to get engaged under her grandfather's order." Sakura's breath became hitched when she heard him. " I... I tried to assassinate him. She stopped me in the middle of the act. Then we fought."

She felt his body shifted behind her. His voice was shaky, barely covering the sob that was about to break out. He kept his voice low and spoke slowly to relay a sense of steadiness, like the calm before a storm of grief.

" She said... She didn't want to lose another family. She would sacrifice her future in order to let her grandfather lives. She used everything I taught her to fight me. In my moment of rage, I knocked her down and about to leave to finish my job." He stopped, his shoulders shocked lightly. " Then she threatened to kill herself."

Naruto looked up into the raining sky. " She said I don't understand. She is right. I don't. Why sacrifice yourself for someone who doesn't acknowledge your existence ? After everything we've been through, the promise we made. She decided to stand against me for her grandfather. Someone who is willing to sell his daughter away in an arrange marriage ! "

" Naruto. Listen to me." She turned around and touched his shoulders. She tried to sooth his mind and body as she talk. " You can't understand her because... you don't have a family to begin with."

She waited for a reaction from him but none came. " She told me her wish. All she ever wanted is a happy family. Hinata is kind and caring. She couldn't bear the pain of losing another family member. No matter how bad they treated her. Blood is still blood."

" Such logic... It's incomprehensible. All I see is a naive girl being used by her own family's scheme."

" She is aware of it, Naruto. She made her own decision. Look at what happened when you try to change it ?" Sakura touched the exposed skin on his back. " She is strong now, Naruto. We made her strong. It's hard for me to say this but... There is nothing we can do to change her mind now."

" I asked her the same question... I had to let her go. It's hurt so much, Sakura. Seeing one of your precious people walked away into damnation. I haven't feel this painful ever since... since..." The red haired closed his eyes and choked on his tears. _" Ever since I saw her die."_

" It's painful for all of us Naruto. But you got the worst of it. It's okay to cry." She leaned on his back, wrapping her hands around his neck to hug him closer. She whispered softly into his ear. " I will always be here for you, Naruto. Like you did for me when we first met. But please promise me something."

Sakura ran her fingers through his bang and down to his face. " Please don't hate Hinata. Knowing her feeling for you, the same as mine, she is in pain as much as you are now."

" ... I promise." His body jerked slightly as he cried in her embrace. " I promise. Thank you... Sakura. I'm sorry."

" Me too, Kitsune. Me too..."

* * *

That night, both of them stayed together on the riverside. The rain finally died out in the morning. Neko came by and informed Naruto that he his presence is requested by the Hokage. He and Sakura got back to his house for a change of clothes before heading to the Hokage's office. Kurenai was there together with Kakashi and Anko. She was angry when Naruto confessed that he was the one that injured Hinata. But she understood when he explained the reason for the fight. The rumors were true. The girl was to be shipped away as a gift under the guise of engagement. And there was nothing they could do.

Hiruzen was saddened by Naruto's recklessness. Also amazed at the same time. Entering the Hyuuga compound wasn't an easy task. Not to mention by a thirteen years old kid. But the boy disobeyed him and needed to be punished. Since everything that happened was unofficial. There was no need for any capital punishment. The Hyuuga girl's attack was labeled as a kidnapped by some missing nin. She herself refused to speak about it. The Hokage assigned Neko as Naruto's supervisor. She was to shadowed him until the boy graduate from the Academy. Which mean two weeks later.

Hinata got released from the hospital three days later. But things were never the same, not anymore. She still joined their practice and training session. But not a single word was exchanged between her and Naruto. Her smile looked sad. Sakura knew better to try to get them back together again. It would only hurt the both of them more. Naruto became cold and distant in the Academy. He no longer put on the charade of an energetic fools anymore. He no longer smile or laugh. He just.. mooned. He started skipping class often, only came to class when there was an exam coming. The two of them, so close yet so distance.

The class were wondering if Sasuke and Naruto switched soul. Since the latter was acting just like the first before Winter Break. The girls started whispering things about him too. Without his usual loudness and idiotic acts, he looked a lot better (in their opinion). Their sensei, Umino Iruka got worried. But when he approached him. The boy only smiled and said.

" I'm sorry, sensei. It can't be helped. I will be fine... Eventually."

Iruke reported to the Hokage and got the same answer: Let the boy be. The young Chuunin Instructor was confused. Did something happened ?

Then, before anyone could notice it. The Graduation Exam day was just around the corner. The end of this week. It had been two stressful weeks for their group. Practice became awkward whenever Hinata and Naruto both present. The boy seem to lost in his own world and frequently missing. Neko reported that he usually visited his own teahouse to relax and check on things. Hinata was preparing for her engagement ceremony, the Genin Graduation and... the sealing. It became a hard topic to talk about. They couldn't give her any blessing because of the situation. Nor encourage her. Sakura was busy with her own training and family. The Jounin sensei's were getting ready for their own team. Soon, they no longer meet in the beautiful garden of the Forbidden Land anymore.

" Man... Everyone is falling apart. Now I know why Naruto try to kill that damn geezer. Things would have been better that way."

Said the Snake Mistress of Konoha. She stretched her body, letting out a satisfied yawn. Running her fingers on the back of a black cat on her lap. It was getting warmer then. Spring was coming. But unlike the years before, she wasn't that enthusiastic about it. Not with what was happening.

" From what I heard, it would be worse. That Hyuuga girl would just go and get herself killed if he did success."

Uchiha Sasuke came from behind her, carrying a tray of sweets and tea. The boy squinted his eyes on the overcoat laying on the wooden platform before him. Several cats were laying on it, napping. He grunted before stepping over it and put the tray next to Anko. He sat down and crossed his legs, resting his chin on one hand.

" Now tell me why you are free loading at my house _everyday_ ?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

" Be nice, gaki. I ain't free loading you. It's called visiting. VI-SIT-TING." She took a bite on the sweet cake, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. " Beside, you're the only one that is free. Both Kakashi and Kurenai were busy picking out their Genin team."

" What about you ? Why not becoming a Jounin ? You definitely got the skills."

" I'm not going to babysit some brats. No way in hell." She answered without missing a beat.

" Figures..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of tea. " Can you tell me more about this promise between Naruto and the Hyuuga girl ?"

Anko stopped petting the cat on her lap and thought about his request. It wasn't a secret amongst their group. Sasuke didn't know about it because he joined later. She shrugged her shoulders, whatever happens, happens. Anko told him the situation of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's determination in changing her clan system. Naruto's help in creating the seal that could remove the clan's curse. The the rules and the engagement. The Uchiha heir took all the info he got.

He got an idea. " Why not have her engaged to the Uzumaki clan ? To Naruto. The girl definitely head over heels for him."

" It's not that simple." Anko waved her hand, dismissing his idea. " It's a political move between powerful clan. The Uzumaki might thrive in the past as a powerful clan. But here in Konoha, they are a new one, near to non-existence. Not to mention being considered outsider by others."

The boy hummed at the thought. " You're smarter than you let out."

She whacked him on the head for that comment.

" Damn woman..." He grunted. " What will happen to that girl now, I wonder."

" Hinata ? The news already spread. Even the civilians known about it. She is going to engage with someone from the Aburame clan. The ceremony will occur the next morning after the second Genin test. Then she will receive the seal at night... Man talking about it make me angry."

" Hn. She is a fool." Sasuke said with a harsh tone. " But a strong fool. So I will respect her choice. "

" Being humble is so not you, gaki. " She gave him a mocking smile. " Hey we're out of sweets. Get more."

" My house is not a sweet store. I don't even like sweet stuffs to begin with." He scowled at her and turned away._ " I only buy those because you keep complaining about it every time."_

An eagle flew through the sky, screeching. Both of them look up but only Anko understood the message the bird carried.

" All Jounins and Tokubetsu Jounins are to gather huh ?" She let out a tiring sigh and put the cat on her lap on the floor. " Guess I gotta go, gaki. Thanks for the food."

" Hn."

" Get some sake next time too."

" Don't come back !"

* * *

**Author Note:** Sup guys ! Chapter is short because I have to cut it in two XD How was the fight ? Good ? Too short ? Not enough power ? Well I can only explain that there was no way those two could use lethal move on each other. Even if they did, not with the intent to kill. And some of you already guessed how things would play out already. But the best part is not the goal, but the progress. I made a poll awhile back, choosing between Canon Hinata and OC (Road to Ninja) Hinata. THIS IS CANON HINATA ! She might be stronger and more confident of herself. But she still has her kindness and selflessness. I hope I painted her right.

And about my OC Naruto, he's not perfect. I hate perfect type. It doesn't make sense if the main char just get everything he wants, knows everything or do anything he wants. I want a human, not a god nor a fool. I want a pure beast that have lust, want, greed, and pain. That is how I'm going to paint my OC Naruto. He needs time to understand others as well as himself. Being eighty-three doesn't mean you could be a know-it-all. You just get more hard-headed, more experienced and... lonelier. Elder doted on their grandchild because they fear the kid will hate them and ran away. That is exactly what is happening to Naruto and Hinata.

Ey ~ I received complaining about Sakura being a background character. OH HO HO HO You have NO IDEA what I have in store for her. I promise you, her side of story will be very very VERY SAD ! THat's right ! THIS IS ANGST ! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, PPL !? HA HA HA HA

**POLL VOTING FOR HAKU !**

**CLOSED !**

**WINNER: UZUMAKI NARUTO (OC) with 16 votes over Shino's 12 votes.**

**Confirmed pairings:**

**Naruto x Sakura x Hinata x Haku x Tsunade**

**Shino x Hanabi :3 Oh yeah ~**

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**Theta-McBride:** *Bow with head on the ground* I am not worthy ! Such beautiful words, such charm, such power ! Please take me as your apprentice !

**kuriboh1233:** You saw the way out. Now you need to find a bridge to get across there XD

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** Oh thank you very much. I hope the fighting scene fit your taste. There won't be any killing yet. Not before they made their first kill at their first C-rank mission. Please be patient with me until then. :)

**ducat of the valley :** Oh wow thank you very much. Chapter 2 was one of my fresh written when I first started. I'm glad that someone enjoyed it to tear. ^^ I partly explained why Naruto can't use politics skill yet in this chapter. Hope you can accept that. I'm happy that someone agree with my Naruto looking like Dan XD I really REALLY want to put more romantic scenes in here. But with them being, what ? ten, elevens, twelve and thirteens... It's not easy. I'm a deviant so simple touching could escalate into something serious. -sigh- I should write some lemons as spin-off... I hope you enjoy the new chapter. The next one is coming shortly :D

**minniemousemom** Thank you for reading :D

**Chad3spawn** Hope you like this one too !

**sagar hussain** YESSSSS ~ I AM AWESOME !

**youngdrgn** How do ya like the fighting scene ?

.

.

.


	23. C21 - He, Trapped in Darkness

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for its own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Deep In Your Heart** from the anime** Jyu Oh Sei** sung by** Koichi Domoto.** FOUR ! THREE ! TWO ! ONE ! How deep is your heart ? Deep inside the darkness ?

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 21 - He, Trapped in Darkness**

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 1st,_**

**_Genin Graduation Exam today..._**

**_" WAKEY SUNSHINE ~ TIME TO WRECK HAVOC. HA HA HA !"_**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sky was clear, the clouds were high, the birds were chirping. It was a typical Spring day. He was meditating before the Kyuubi interrupted. Finally, the time had come. Five years planning and training. No more fooling around, no more acting and... no more orange.

" Sai."

The door of his room slide opened, the black haired boy stood in front of it. " You called, Naruto-sama ?"

" Burn that orange jumpsuit for me, would you ?"

" Of course, Naruto-sama. Your breakfast is ready, by the way."

" Thank you, Sai." Naruto showed him a smile of appreciation.

" It's my pleasure, Naruto-sama." A truthful smile adorned the boy's face.

Naruto sat up from his meditation seat. He ran through his change of clothes and found the set he wanted. After his routine of hygiene, he put on his new shinobi outfit. A pair of black briefs, a black pants taken from the ANBU uniform, a pair of arm guards, a set dark wood geta (wooden sandals). Naruto doesn't wear gloves, they hinder his skills and abilities. The same reason why he doesn't wear any shirts. Walking to the stand where a a black yukata with red trim lines and Uzumaki clan embroidered on the back, he took the piece of cloth and put it on. He closed the front and held it in place with the straps that goes with it. Grabbing the long red piece of cloth on the stand, he wrapped it around his waist as a makeshift obi. The long tail was let loose on his right side, reaching down to his knees.

Naruto did some stretching to make the the top of his yukata loosen up a bit. It might looked a bit informal, If not messy, exposing his neck and chest partly. But that was what he wanted. It made him look more intimidating with the scars showing. He took in his new form in front of the mirror. Long red haired, violet irises, whiskers, black pants, black and red yukata that went below the knees and a red obi sash. This... is the real Uzumaki Naruto.

" A message just came by." Sai said as Naruto joined him in breakfast. " It's from the Hyuuga."

Naruto glanced at the envelope on his side of table. It was directed to _Junpaku_. He opened it and read the letter... It was an invitation, to Hinata's engagement ceremony. The words were neat and beautiful. But he could see the lines were interrupted occasionally... Hinata wrote this herself. He was about to burn the piece of paper right there and then with his chakra but held back from doing so. Angry he was, but venting it on a letter is not a sound decision... Besides, he promised Sakura. He would not hate Hinata for her choice...

" Send a reply for me, the Uzumaki Clan Head..." He pondered for a moment before continuing " Will attend."

" Understood." They ate breakfast in silence.

" Gochisousama." Naruto put down his chopsticks. " I'll be leaving then. Oh, Sai. Spend more time in public. Best way to learn about people is to interact with them, after all."

* * *

It was an important day in Konohagakure. The day of the Genin Exams. All academy students of graduating class were ecstatic about it, a few were worried. The street were livelier than usual. Not only because of the exam. But because of one particular student. Uzumaki Naruto. The villagers despised him, hated him, cursed him. He was the demon child. A useless being. A fool. The dead last of his graduating class. But the Naruto they were looking at was weird. For once, in the public, the boy looked decent. Intimidate even.

He discarded his usual orange jumpsuit and boots. The boy were wearing a set of black and red yukata and dark wood geta. His stride was firm and steady. His back was straight, his chin lifted high proudly. Some villagers scowled and glared at him. But they didn't expect the boy glaring back, frozen them on the spot. Some went weak in the knees and collapsed. His demeanor was completely different. His eyes were sharp, like a predator. Lost the goofing smile he always show. His face now carried a calm and mysterious smile. The kind of fake smile that those politician always wearing. The people were confused, and scared. This was not the demon child they knew. They felt insecure because of his new image.

Naruto passed by a group of girls surrounding the Uchiha heir. Some caught sight of him and started whispering. Sasuke smirked, excused himself from the girls and followed the Uzumaki. The dark haired boy walked beside him with a smug smile.

" How does it feel, oh mighty one?" He asked sarcastically. It was a friendly joke of course.

" Hmm not bad. Gotta love the attention. " Naruto hid a playful smirk. " How are the girls ?"

" They are pretty obedience and friendly, If you know how to keep the distance. The older one though... I had to jump out of a window once to save my chastity."

" Ouch. I hope it's not a teacher... "

" An ANBU actually." The Uchiha heir grimaced. " Learned my lesson."

" Holy shite. Was she hot ? How old ? Does she know you're... what ? Twelve ? Thirteen ?"

" Too many questions." The black hair put a finger in his ear acting like he's clearing it. " She's pretty alright. And I think she knew."

Naruto whistled in amazement. " Shotacon. Dang, I can relate. ANBUs work sounds stressful. Hope Neko-chan won't get snapped."

They both laughed, knowing the female ANBU was within earshot but unable to retaliate. Then Naruto smelled a familiar scent. Someone suddenly tackled him from his side. A pair of hands wrapped around his neck. Naruto twisted his body to keep himself and his attacker from collapsing. Pink hair entered his view, smell of cherry blossom invaded his nose. Sakura was hanging on his neck like a little child. Oh boy, It couldn't be help he guess. She was dying to show her affection for him in public for years. So her action is understandable.

" Kitsune ! You look so good !" She squealed, rubbing her face on his neck. She let him go and stepped away, taking in his full view. Then she twirled around in her white haori jacket. " How do I look ?"

Sakura was wearing her usual shinobi attires. Which contains a red qipao dress, black tights and standard shinobi sandals. But with the addition of her metal plated shin and arm guards, a big white haori jacket tied together by a black belt with a pouch on the back. Just like Sasuke and Naruto, she was dressed and armed as a kunoichi, a shinobi. Not as an Academy student or a Genin. This is who they are. On another matter, seeing her wearing an oversized haori jacket is a very big turn on for Naruto... Just a personal preference. He showed her a thumb up with a dazzling smile. While the Uchiha only scoffed and continued walking with both hands in his pocket.

The trio entered the Academy with Sakura tugging on Naruto's arm the entire time. They became the center of attention instantly. The girls eyes bulged out of their sockets when they saw the new Uzumaki. The boys jaw dropped seeing the Juggerna... *cough* Haruno girl sticking to him like a kitty. Not the mention the Uchiha playboy was talking with the dead last like they were old acquaintances. Naruto rolled his eyes at his classmates reaction. But his whole body went stiffed when he saw her.

_" Hinata."_

The Hyuuga girl was still wearing her usual shinobi outfit. She sat in the middle between Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Naruto unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the Aburame. Hinata might have felt his glare. Because she immediately looked up right into his gaze. Their eyes met for a brief seconds before Naruto closed his owns and walked over to his seat. He did his best to keep calm. He should be calm. It couldn't be help if she couldn't keep their promise. It was her right to make her own decision. Calm... Calm...

**_" YOU ARE LOSING IT, KIT." _**The Kyuubi's voice rumbled in his mind.

_" I know. Stop rubbing salt on my wound. You're not helping."_

**_" BAH, STUPID BRAT."_**

Before he could make a retort, the classroom's door slide opened. Iruka walked in, followed by his assistance, Mizuki. The blue haired man still reeked of evil intent as usual. But the scent was thicker today. They started taking attendance. When Naruto was called, both of them were surprised by the boy's sudden changes. Iruka decided to ask later while Mizuki shot him a curious glance.

" Alright, like all of you know, today is the day of Final Exams. To graduate, you'll have to pass the tests given by us. When your name is called, come to the classroom next door. Good luck to you all."

Then, one by one, the students left the classroom when called. Naruto could see and hear several students ran pass the classroom screaming in excitement. Kids... The first thing he would do when he got the power is to change this village's shinobi training. Becoming shinobi is not a game. Letting kids like them becoming shinobi is like feeding fat chickens to a pack of starving wolves. Soon, Sasuke and Sakura were called. Hinata was next. When she passed by him, he wanted to say something, anything.

_" Have fun, don't overdo it."_ He was supposed to say that.

But nothing came out. He just looked down at his table, avoiding looking at her. Unknown to Naruto, Hinata stole a glance at him when she reached the door. It was a sad, longing gaze. This whole thing was killing them slowly from the inside. Finally it was his turn, he was the last to be called. He wanted to believe it was a coincidence. But his hunch said otherwise. He entered the room and saw his teachers waiting behind a long desk. Strangely, he also saw Kakashi sitting beside Iruka.

" Yo, Naruto."

" Niisan ? What are you doing here ?" He was a bit confused. A Jounin was not needed for a Genin Exams.

" Just delivering some stuffs. Don't mind me. Continue with your exam." Kakashi gave his trademark eyes smile.

Iruka coughed to gather everyone's attention. " Alright Naruto, in order to pass this exam, you are required to make two bunshin. You can start now."

He couldn't help but arched an eyebrow and smirk. This smelled so fishy. Bunshin no Jutsu was his worst skill. Or the one he showed to be bad at. He eyed both Iruka and Mizuki then shrugged his shoulders. He made a hand seal with one hand. Two bunshin fazed into existence behind him with no smoke. They looked just like him, tall and healthy. Iruka was amazed and showed a happy smile. While Mizuki was scowling. Naruto caught that. The man totally expected him to fail. His negative emotion was getting wild.

_" I need to watch on Mizuki..."_ He took a mental note.

" Congratulation Naruto." The scarred chuunin instructor said out loud. " You are now a proud Genin of Konoha."

" Congrats, otoutou. Here is what I came to deliver." Kakashi held out a scroll with the word Genin written on it. " This is for you."

He took the scroll and recognized it immediately. He once received the same thing from Kakashi seven years ago.

" Can I ?" He asked his brother.

" It's yours Naruto. You can open it."

Not waiting, he put the scroll on the table and unseal it. A box appeared on top of the scroll just like before. Opening the box, he saw several notes. Those were deeds to an empty building near the Uchiha district. He also found a broken katana, the blade still looked sharp and downright deadly.

" That's your mother's blade. Made from chakra metal."

He nodded, putting the blade back inside and took out the last thing: A Konoha hitai-ate. Or to be exact, only the metal plate. He held the cold metal in his hand and touched it. It showed signs of used. There were scratches all over it. He flipped it over and read the words carved on the back.

_" Uzumaki Kushina,_

_Konohagakure._

_ID: 007310_

_Blood type: B."_

" It's your new hitai-ate, Naruto." Kakashi explained. " It's uncommon to pass down a hitai-ate. But since you shares your mother's blood type. I convinced the Hokage to let you wear it. I think you'd like to have it."

" Yeah, thank you Niisan. It is a great gift." For once, the red haired boy showed a real happy smile.

" What colour you want, Naruto ? Black, blue or red ?" Iruka held out three piece of cloths. " I don't recommend red though. Since your hair is bright enough as it is."

" Very funny, sensei. I'll take the black one."

Iruka took the plate from Naruto, he put them together and did several hand seals. When Naruto took it back, the metal plate was stuck into the piece of blue cloth, forming a complete hitai-ate. Naruto decided to wear the thing on his forehead. His bangs covered most of it but not enough to cover the Konoha symbol. Kakashi said goodbye and left. Iruka lead Naruto away to the next room, where a photographer was waiting to take his genin ID photo. He could pick his own pose. It was actually a hot topic amongst the students.

" You sure you want to take it like that." The old man asked him with a troubled look. " Is this some kind of trend ? Three kids asked for the same thing already."

" Yes I'm sure. Go ahead and take it."

" Okay. Here goes nothing."

* * *

**_Hokage's Office..._**

Hiruzen was in a pinch. Yes, he was totally in a pinch. It was good to know that all the students passed the first exams. But there was a problem. Actually, four problems. The Shinobi Registration Book contains all the basic information about the shinobis of the village. It is a very important documents. Civilians could use it to request specific shinobi with abilities that suit their mission. So right now, he was having problem with four new registration.

" Uchiha Sasuke, specialty: Burning things and... courting women ?" The picture only showed the boy's back, his black hair and the Uchiha clan's symbol on his jacket. Both hands in his pants pockets lazily.

" Haruno Sakura, specialty: Advanced Healing skills and VANDALIZING ?!" Once again, only the white haori with the Haruno clan's insignia and her pink hair. From behind with her hands crossed, making her looked very intimidate.

" Hyuuga Hinata, specialty: Cooking, Knowledge in Herbs and Medicine. Hmm this is quite good." Then he saw the last part. " Communicating with snakes..."

And like the previous two with a slight difference. The picture was taken from her side, showing the Hyuuga clan's symbol on her shoulder and her long black hair. The Hokage then took the last file and started reading.

" Uzumaki Naruto, specialty: Assassination, Infiltration, Poisoning, Sabotage, Blackmailing... and Kidnapping." The old Sandaime couldn't help but massage his temple. " You shouldn't write things like this in your _Genin_ profile, Naruto."

His profile photo showed an Uzumaki symbol being covered by a layer of red hair. It didn't even show his back or his body shape.

" Retake it." Hiruzen deadpanned.

" Hn."

" But I like it." The pink haired whined.

" Nope." Naruto grinned.

" Umm..."

" Then at least tell me why none of you show your face in the photo."

" It's for precaution and a distraction." Sasuke explained. The Hokage nodded and let him continue. " Without showing our face features. We could disguise better without risking being recognized. Showing our distinctive trait will cause confusion for those that were looking for us. They would only focus on things that standout the most, namely our hair and symbol."

Hiruzen thought about it and couldn't find no fault in the boy's logic. He should apply these kind of photo for the next graduating class...

" You convinced me. I'll let you keep your profile as it is. But consult with me next time before pulling stunts like this."

Naruto made a thumb up behind his back at Sasuke. The Uchiha answered back in kind. Four genins existed the room. Sakura did a victory pose with a silent shannaro. Sasuke grinned while Naruto chuckled fondly. Hinata pat her chest in relief.

" Let's have a small celebration at Ichiraku's." Naruto suggested. " My treat. "

" Hn. If you're paying then whatever."

" That sounds nice. Ramen is good to have once in awhile." Sakura grabbed onto Hinata's arm, surprised the girl. The medic sent her a pleading look. " You're coming with us, right Hinata ?"

" I...I really want to join you." She fidgeted, looking at her feet. " B-But I need to go home and prepare for my...my engagement."

The word is like an arrow with jagged edge stabbing right into Naruto's heart. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm down the anger that threatened to erupt. He turned away, showing his back to her. He couldn't bear seeing her then.

" It's alright. We understand. You made your choice, Hinata." Stop, what was he saying !? He didn't mean to put it like that. " I mean... Just... Let her go, Sakura."

" Naruto ..." Sakura seeing her friends hurting each other, tried to excavate the situation.

But Hinata yanked her hand from Sakura's grip and backed away from them " I'm sorry everyone. I am really sorry. Maybe next time."

And she ran away while crying. Naruto knew because he could hear her choking back the tears down her throat.

" Let us go. It's getting late."

The three of them headed to the school gate. Many parents were congratulate and praising their children for passing the test. When the adults saw him, they started whispering. Saying things about him, how he shouldn't be allow to pass, he wasn't deserve to wear the hitai-ate, how he should be imprisoned instead of roaming around freely. Naruto, in his unstable state of mind, did one thing. He flared up his chakra and bared his fangs at them. His eyes turned into red slits. The sight of his eyes and fangs made them panicked. The mothers screamed, hugging their children protectively. Some were brave enough to stand their grounds and started cursing him.

" Naruto." He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sasuke. "Just ignore them. They're pests. Don't let them get to you."

The boy realized he was letting his anger get the better of him. He controlled his breath, calming it and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to violet irises. He gave Sasuke a nod of gratitude. His friend just waved it away in a hip move. The trio continued on their way, passing by the terrified adults and their children. Sakura saw some of their friends amongst the crowd. Namely Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. They looked confused. It couldn't be helped. Sakura smiled apologetically at her best friend before walking through the gate with the boys.

They entered Ichiraku's shop together and settled down on the front seats. Ayame bowed to them, she was cleaning the tables and chairs.

" Welcome ! Hey there Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san." Teuchi greeted the group. Then he blinked, noticed that they entered together and was sharing a same table. " Strange, when did you start hanging out with each other ?"

Naruto transformed into his other persona, Junpaku with a thin puff of smoke. " Can I have a double miso ?"

" Normal shio(salt) for me." Said Sakura in her henge form, Chihana.

" Hn. Like usual, with lots of eggs." Sasuke got his own henge form, an older version of him to be exact. He called himself Kurouga Aku (Evil Crow) in this form.

Teuchi was stunned by the sudden revelation. His mouth opened wide like a goldfish.

" Tou-san, something going to fly into your mouth !" Ayame scolded her father. The man snapped out of his shock state right away. " And the three of you. So sneaky. Hiding things from us like that for so long. Especially you, Naruto !"

" Sorry, Ayame-ch... I mean Ayame-neesan." He almost let it slipped. Sakura already caught onto it though. " We were having trouble of our own. Don't spread the new yet. Just keep it between us, please ?"

" Only if the three of you promise to use your true form when eating at my place." The old man demanded, they agreed immediately and drop their henge. He smiled. " Good. These bowls are on the house. Congratulate on becoming Genin."

They ate their meals and shared some conversations. It was enjoyable. Until...

" So the other girl must be Hinata-chan." Teuchi said from behind his counter. " Now that reminds me, where is she ? Why is she not with you ?"

Both Sakura and Naruto went still. Sasuke kept on sipping from his cup of tea. Always the cool one.

" There were... complications." Sakura said, not sure how to explain without hurting Naruto's feeling.

" She's getting engaged." To her surprised, it was Naruto that informed them. " It's all over the news."

" Oh I see. Wow, so young. The girl must be sa..."

***PANG***

" Ouch ! What was that for, Ayame !?"

The brown haired girl hit her father with a frying pan. She put a finger to her lips telling him to shut up. Teuchi was confused then he looked to where his daughter was pointing. He saw a depressed Naruto and Sakura. They looked heartbroken, so sad. Naruto was clawing at the table with his nails while Sakura slumped forward, looking dejected. Then he realized the mistake he just made. He whispered to his daughter.

_" I didn't know ! How am I supposed to know it is a bad topic for them ?!"_

_" Get inside and keep quiet ! We'll just make things worse if we ask about it."_

Teuchi went back to his kitchen while Ayame stepped out and served them another tray of tea. For a short while, they just sat there and enjoyed the silence. But both Sakura and Sasuke knew that their friend was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. And if Sasuke was any judge, it wouldn't be long before that happened. Feeling annoyed at his friend's stupidity. The Uchiha heir decided to speak his piece.

" Are you that much of an idiot, Naruto ?"

" What do you mean ?" The red haired had a confused look on his face.

" Sasuke, what are you..."

" Stay out of this Sakura. He needed to know." Sasuke quickly put a hand over Sakura's side. She wanted to yelled at him but stopped herself. It was a risky move but Sasuke might success. Naruto needed help. " You are acting like an idiot and a coward Naruto. The Naruto that helped me is a hard-headed and wise one that doesn't know about the word giving up."

Sasuke pointed a finger at him. " Just because that girl made her own decision, you decided to give up ?! The moron that burned himself to crisp in order to save me, a stranger. That moron who is always smiling and never give up is Naruto. You're just a coward !"

" SHE THREATENED TO KILL HERSELF !" Naruto shouted at the black haired boy, standing straight up with an angry look on his face. " There was nothing I can do for her when she doesn't want to save herself to begin with !"

" THEN FORCE HER !" Sasuke also stood up, looking up at the other boy's face. " Isn't that your specialty ? Sabotage ? Blackmailing ?! What is the point of gathering power and influence if you don't use it !?"

" I... It... Hinata made her choice to leave us. Leave me ! It has no meaning If she doesn't want it !"

" Is that really what she wanted ? Marry someone she doesn't know ? What about you ? Or to be exact, what do you WANT ?" Sasuke tried to grind every words he spoke into Naruto's thick skull. " Was it because she couldn't bear to hurt her family that she accepted this !? Or was it because you are too much of a coward to confront the problem directly ?! To find another way to bring her back, instead of trying to kill her grandfather ?!"

He gripped onto the edge of Naruto's yukata and lifted him up.

" The thing you need to realize here, Naruto ! IS WHERE YOU ARE STANDING RIGHT NOW ! AND WHAT YOU TRULY WANT TO DO ! Think about it Naruto and made your decision once and for all. Isn't that what you always babbling about !? No regret ?! THEN DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T REGRET !"

Sasuke threw his friend to the other side of the stall, crashing onto the chairs and tables. Before Sakura could rush over to check on Naruto, Sasuke gripped onto her hand.

" Leave him ! He needs to think about this on his own." The girl hesitated. " Trust me! It's for the best."

Sasuke pulled out a roll of bills and put it on the table. He proceeded to drag Sakura out of the shop with him, leaving Naruto behind. Ayame and Teuchi quickly came out and helped the fallen Uzumaki up. They put him on a chair. He wasn't injured. It wasn't his body that got injured. It was his heart, his mind. He left the shop despised Ayame and Teuchi's offer to let him stay. He wandered on the street like a drunk man. He didn't know where he was going. His mind kept replaying the words Sasuke told him. Man, what a joke. Being preached about way of life by a thirteen years old.

" Had I lost my way ? Was I wrong ?"

**_" NOT REALLY WRONG. YOU JUST DID THING IN THE WRONG WAY."_**

_" Kyuubi-sama ?"_

**_" I KNOW IT'S EASIER TO JUST KILL SOMEONE AND BE DONE WITH IT. BUT DO YOU EVER PUT YOURSELF IN THAT GIRL'S PLACE ?"_**

_" ... Someone who doesn't even see you as a human has no right to be called a family."_

**_" THAT IS HOW YOU THINK, BRAT. NOT HER."_**

_" Why are you all keep saying that ?"_ He scowled in his mind. His angry look made the people walking near him quickly backed off, giving him more space. _" Being blood related doesn't give you the right to..."_

**_" EASY FOR A SOCIOPATH TO SAY." _**The Kyuubi cut off his thought with a smirk. **_" WHAT ? YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT YOU ALREADY BECAME A SOCIOPATH LONG AGO ? OH THE JOY AND AMUSEMENT."_**

_" I AM NOT A SOCIOPATH." _The ex-assassin gritted his teeth.

**_" HEH HEH HEH. YOU HAVE THE CHARM AND CHARISMA. YOU MANIPULATED PEOPLE. YOU KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CIRCLE CLOSE AND SMALL."_**

**_" WHAT'S NEXT ? AH RIGHT. EVER WONDER WHY YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO SPOT PEOPLE'S PROBLEMS, WEAKNESSES AND DESIRES ? OR HOW EASY IT IS TO CONTROL AND DOMINATE THEM ?"_**

" No... Stop it." The boy covered his ears. Not wanting to hear those words anymore. But It was all futile. The Kyuubi was inside his mind. The words were already inside him. " Please stop."

**_" REMEMBER YOUR FIRST KILL ? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR VICTIM'S FAMILY AT ALL. ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN. DEAR MOTHER WILL DIE IF I DON'T GET THE MONEY. MY TEAMMATES WILL DIE IF I DON'T KILL THE TARGETS. MY LOVE WILL MARRY ANOTHER MALE IF I DON'T KILL HER GRANDFATHER !"_**

" STOP IT !"

Naruto suddenly found himself inside his mindscape, jumping straight at the Kyuubi with chains shooting out from his hands. The giant orange fox bite on the chains and pulled on it, dragging the tiny human with him. The beast started twisting his head, swinging the chain in circle before slamming the human into the thick ground, burying him six-feet under. The Kyuubi tugged on the chain and pulled it up. The ex-assassin's body came out from the deep crater and fell onto the ground. He was breathing and conscious, but he had no strength to move his limbs.

**" HEH DON'T BOTHER RESISTING. YOUR MIND IS WEAKENED AND I HAVE FULL CONTROL."**

" What do you want then ?!" He spatted at the fox, already lost all the respect and friendliness he has for him.

**" I WANT YOU TO START THINKING LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING ! "** The Kyuubi roared at him.** " DAMN IDIOT. WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT GIRL WOULD JUST SIT AROUND AND WATCH YOU MURDERING HER OWN GRANDFATHER ?! SHE IS A NORMAL CARING GIRL ! SHE HAS CONSCIENCE EVEN FOR THOSE WHO HURT HER ! UNLIKE YOU !"**

" ... I really am a sociopath, aren't I ?"

**" PARTIALLY SOCIOPATH."**

" What !? But you..." Naruto lifted his head up and looked at the Kyuubi, dumbfounded.

**" SHUT UP AND LISTEN."** The fox slammed a tail down on his body. When he lifted it up, Naruto groaned in pain. " **YOU'VE BEEN STUCK IN DARKNESS FOR TOO LONG THAT YOU FORGOTTEN HOW THE WORLD WORK UNDER THE LIGHT. SOMETIME KILLING JUST CAUSE MORE PROBLEM THAN ENDING IT. DAMN IT, DIDN'T YOU READ ROMEO AND JULIET ?! EVERYTHING STARTED WITH A SINGLE DEATH ! OF AN ASSHOLE TOO THAT IS."**

" What am I suppose to do then ?"

**" THAT IS FOR YOU TO FIND OUT. NOT MY PROBLEM. JUST... STOP LOOKING FOR ANSWER IN THE DARK."**

" Some help you are..."

**" SHUT IT, MORON. NOW GET OUTTA HERE. YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF."**

Naruto suddenly found himself back in the real world. The first thing he was a mask... and flocks of purple hair.

" ... Neko-chan."

" You're awake. I was about to call for backup If you didn't."

" Did I hit my head somewhere ?" Naruto felt the back of his head hurt and a lump forming.

" It will be better to think that way." She sounded a bit guilty. Did things happened differently ?

Then Naruto took in the scenery around them. It seem he somehow made it back home while thinking, or Yugao brought him here. He was sitting on her laps in the middle of his forest. He tried to sit up but a pain ran through his head, making groan.

" Stay and rest. I already asked for some painkillers from Sai." Yugao pushed his head back into her laps. Also removing her mask to make herself more comfortable. The forest air at night is quite fresh after all.

" Thanks, Yugao-nee." Relaxing his body, Naruto closed his eyes and thought about what happened with the Kyuubi. He needed to know more. Not in his perspective. But a normal human being's. " Can I ask you something ?"

" You may ask, and I may not answer."

" Hypothetically speaking... If you were Hinata, what would you expect me to do ?"

" ... I cannot answer that. Since I am not her."

He chuckled. " Yeah, you're right. Sorry for asking such things."

" But there is one thing I am sure, as a woman." Yugao tapped her nails on his hitai-ate. His eyes opened up, looking straight at her. " With all the fighting said and done, a man who can go back and keep on pursuing his woman is a man worth waiting for."

" Are you speaking from self experience ?"

" Sadly, I am." She showed him a sad smile. Remembering her break up with Gekkou Hayate, Yugao wished the man could get pass his pride and go back to her. But he didn't. So she stopped waiting, also stopped looking for a new relationship.

" ... I understand." Naruto gave her a grateful smile. " Thanks a lot, Neko-chan."

She was about to reply him when the radio on her shoulder came to life.

" Neko, do you copy ?"

She put a finger on her lips. Naruto nodded in understanding before leaving her lap. Yugao put on her mask and went back to her ANBU mode.

" Neko here. What is it Tenzou ?"

" Someone stole the Scroll of Seals. Witnesses reported seeing Uzumaki Naruto stealing it."

Naruto furrowed his brow. Home asshole wanted to put the blame on him.

" Negative. The boy is with me the entire time." Yugao reported immediately.

" Understood. Scatter and search for any suspicious individual. Keep the line on."

" Roger that."

She turned back to Naruto and saw him giving her a thumb up with a wide smile full of fangs. The boy was telling her not to worry about him and good luck. Yugao smiled under the mask and leaped away into the night. She got a thief to hunt down. After she leave, Sai appeared beside Naruto with a cup of water mixed with medicine. Naruto took the drink with a thank you. He downed the liquid in his throat before giving the empty cup back to his family member. Sai was watching them from the darkness all along. He was being considerate, giving Naruto and Yugao some moment of privacy.

**RING ~**

A soft sound of a single bell alarmed them as they stepped into his garden. Both of them stopped and wait. The memory filled Naruto's mind as one of his bunshin dispelled in silence. Two strangers just entered his land. The first one is Mizuki, carrying a body size scroll on his back. The other one wear a black full body cloak, covering his features and face. Naruto henged into his Junpaku form and signalled Sai to follow. Both of them headed to the North part of the forest, where their intruders were meeting. The Uzumaki duo stealthily approached their targets. Naruto took in a long and deep breath, analyzing the cloaked figure's smell. He smelled herbs, antiseptics and... reptiles ? A medic, maybe. But what about the reptile-like smell ?

" You did well, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased." The other one spoke to Mizuki. His voice sounded young and clearly belongs to a male. " Let's leave before the ANBUs find out about this."

" I don't think so, gentlemens."

Both Mizuki and the cloaked individual were surprised by the strange voice. The sound geta (wooden sandals) crushing the grass came closer to them. From the dark, a man walked out. Bleach white hair and beard contrasted with the shadow behind him.

" Thievering and trespassing. You got a lot of explaining to do, Mizuki." The now identified owner of the Forbidden Land glowered at the traitorous Chuunin.

" Uzumaki Junpaku. I half expecting to run into you in your own territory." The cloaked man said without a hint of surprise. He was telling the truth. " You're an enigma, Uzumaki-san. I wonder who is it under that special henge of yours. Maybe I should capture you as a present for Orochimaru-sama."

The elder man gave them a dry chuckle and activated the chakra coils on his body. The air got heavier because of the massive amount of chakra he was emitting. Mizuki unknowingly took a step back behind his accomplice. He knew damn well that whoever this man was, he was out of Mizuki's league.

" That is a bold claim, boy. You want a piece of me ? Come then."

" Mizuki, take the scroll back to Orochimaru-sama." The cloaked man entered a combat stance. " I will follow you shortly."

Mizuki glanced at Junpaku, slowly moved back and jumped into the forest. He looked back once more time, the old bastard still stood there with his superior. Smirking, Mizuki ran with all his mind. Unknow to him, a pale ghost was already on his trail...

" Now then let..."

**THWACK !**

Ignoring the enemy's speech, Junpaku shunshin-ed right behind him and delivered a powerful spinning kick at his head. The cloaked man's body shot right into a tree trunk sending wood splinters into the air. The tree made a few cracking noise before falling down in half. Once again, without mercy nor hesitation, Junpaku launched right into the fallen form of his enemy with an axe kick aiming at the man's head. A loud crushing noise followed after. A gory sight was expected. But no. Under his foot, only the mauled tree was found. The cloaked man was struggling on his feet not so far away from Junpaku. He held one hand over his head, trying to recover from the concussion caused by the first attack.

" I... totally didn't *groan* expect that attack." The kick was powerful and quick. He also realized that the man didn't hold any strength back. The attack meant to kill him If possible. " You are... not trying to take prisoner."

" Fucking amateur. You talk too much."

Junpaku flashed through a series of hand seals. He took in all the air his lung could carry. When he opened his mouth, what came out was not air but water. Very strong water beam at that. The beam came too fast that his enemy couldn't react in time and got hit. His body pushed by the water and pinned tight into a tree. The cloaked man could feel the cloth being scraped out by the water. Not wanting to let his skin suffer the same thing, he switched himself with a tree branch, disappeared from Junpaku's sight. Jumping as fast as he could, the cloaked man thought about his short battle with the Uzumaki Patriarch.

_" That man strikes fast and without mercy. I have to warn Orochimaru-sama about him."_

His senses flared up in warning. Putting both hands protecting his head, the man turned around just in time to block a hard punch from the man old man he ran away from. The force behind the punch sent his body away, but the cloaked man regained his steps and landed safely on the ground.

" Strange. You moves too smooth for someone just took a kick to the head." Junpaku said from the branch above, dark eyes scanning his enemy's every reaction. " Regenerative power ? Or a trained medic-nin ? Either way, I will just ask you when I captured you... or your corpse."

" ... You are a dangerous one, Uzumaki Junpaku. Or whoever you really are." Said the unknown figure as he did the hand seals. Junpaku narrowed his eyes, he recognized those hand seals. " I cannot allow you to live now."

Both hands coated by a chakra layer.

" Medic-nin you are. A talented one at that. Let's end this with one strike then."

Junpaku did the same hand seals just like his enemy and his hands too, turned into chakra blade. His face remained calm and cold. Others would taunt their opponent, tried to rile them up. But Junpaku knew the best taunt is silence itself. By showing his opponent that he too was a master in chakra control. The Uzumaki male already made his enemy feel uneasy enough. Taking the initiative, Junpaku jumped down at his enemy. Only to struck the empty air.

With his feral senses, Junpaku already knew where his opponent was. The sound of earth moving beneath him alerted him that much. Instead of dodging, the man disabled chakra on one hand and focused it all on his right one. The long chakra blade then was stabbed into the ground beneath. His hand went through a layer of flesh. But before Junpaku could celebrate his victory, the earth behind him cracked enemy appeared and slashed his chakra blade at Junpaku's legs. Effectively rendering his limbs useless. But instead of collapsing, the elder man crouched down with both hands on the ground. Using his hands as replacements for his legs, Junpaku did a capoeira move, swinging his leg right into the cloaked man's body. The man blocked his attacks, seemingly surprised at the strange style he was using. He might have cut the nerve on Junpaku's legs. But Capoeira has many moves that only required swinging one's leg, not kicking.

The cloaked man jumped away from the Uzumaki's legs assault. Junpaku focused his healing chakra, reconnecting the nerves in his legs. The cut was deep but way weaker than Hinata's cut. Might have been an effect of the Byakugan. Hinata did struck on the tenketsu points rather than normal nerves after all. Standing back on his legs, Junpaku prepared to strike again but his opponent took out a very familiar cylinder object.

" Taijutsu is not my forte and facing you, alone, is too much of a risk." The man pulled on the key and throw the thing into the air between them. " We'll meet again, Uzumaki Junpaku."

Before the thing went off, both Junpaku's hands already covered his ears, his eyes closed. The flashbang exploded, lit up the whole forest, sending shockwaves in all direction. After a few seconds making sure the noise died down, Junpaku opened his eyes and put down his hands. The man escaped. Using one of _his_ toy too. The thing is only issued to Konoha Shinobi personnel only. How did an enemy got their hands on one... Unless...

" Junpaku-sama."

Sai landed next to him, carrying his own scroll and the Scroll that Mizuki had stolen.

" Mizuki ?"

" Apprehended and sealed." Sai handed the Scroll of Seals over to Junpaku. " This is what he had stolen."

The ex-assassin unseal the scroll and spread it out on the ground. He took a quick glance through the contents. Multi shadow clones, sealing... resurrection ? His eyes stopped at a specific technique. Edo Tensei (Impure Resurrection) ... Sounded like a double-edge technique. But if use right, it would help him in the long run.

" Sai." The pale boy stood attention. " How long does it cost you to make a perfect copy ?"

" ... Five minutes, Junpaku-sama."

" Do it. Let us go to my research building." He rolled the scroll back and gave it to Sai. " Let's have some chat with our prisoner before turning him over the ANBU."

Junpaku felt like someone was watching him. Must be the Hokage with his sphere. He better move, the seals he put around the forest can only disrupt the vision when the old man wasn't trying. If he put his mind into it, Hiruzen would notice and find Junpaku. Better move fast then.

* * *

Mizuki woke up inside a bright white coloured room. He remembered being attack by a kid with pale skin. A tiger appeared and dragged him somewhere. The traitor tried to move his limbs but found it impossible. He was restrained and laid on a table. A surgeon table, he noticed. A very very bad setting. He looked around and saw several strange objects. Glass tubes, containers, smells of chemical and a surgeon table. He was in some kind of lab.

" Awaken are we ?" Mizuki snapped his neck to the man who just spoke. " Ah ah don't hurt yourself. Not before I do."

Mizuki saw the Uzumaki man that fought with his superior, standing right next to him.

" Who are you ?! Where am I ? What are you planning to do to me ?!"

The elder man chuckled darkly. " You're not in the position to make questions. I am. Now, tell me who you work for, what is your mission and who is your superior ?"

Mizuki was about to retort, but his eyes suddenly went dull, his body relaxed. He was in a trance. Yes, Genjutsu could be use this way If one knew where to tap his chakra into. Slowly, Mizuki answered his questions. He was working for Orochimaru of the Sannin. In exchange for promises of power, he was ordered to steal the Scroll of Seals. He knew nothing about his accomplice. The man never show his face to Mizuki. Junpaku touched his beard after Mizuki stopped talking. There was nothing else the traitor could tell him. He was just a pawn. Expendable without loose end.

" Answer me. Why do you work for Orochimaru ?"

" I crave for power. I want to stand above others. I despised being looked down."

" How far would you go for your goal then ?"

" I'll do anything."

Junpaku narrowed his eyes at the bastard before him. Then he released Mizuki from the Genjutsu. The man shook awake from his dream like state and panicked again. Junpaku grab a piece of cloth and stuffed it into the man's mouth. When he left the building, Sai was already waiting by the door with two big scrolls on the ground. The copy job was done. Naruto reverted back to his true form and create a kage bunshin. He had the bunshin henge back into Junpaku with a specific order.

" We never had a human subject. Make the most out of him."

" Of course." The bunshin smirked, taking the copy Scroll of Seals and disappeared into the building.

" Now then Sai, any idea of a story ?"

The prized Uzumaki member grip his chin with one hand, entering his thinking mode.

" We spotted the enemies in our land, overheard their talk, attacked them, took back the scroll but let them escape."

" Smooth." Naruto praised his brother. " You've improved a lot."

" I learns from the best." He said with a smile.

They both left their home, heading to the Hokage residence. When Naruto arrived with Sai, they saw several shinobis, ranked from Chuunin to Jounin already there. They immediately accused him of stealing, shouting that he should be killed a long time ago. He only spare them a cold glance. That made them angrier. Things were turning sour and quickly escalated into a full fight. Not so far away, a group of shinobi which consisted of a one-eyed Jounin, a freshly promoted female Jounin and a Tokubetsu Jounin was watching. They were ready to intervene if needed. Not to mention they knew which side to take if a fight did break out.

" SILENCE !"

The powerful voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen boomed at them, stopping the riled up shinobis. They parted in order to make way for him. Naruto handed the Scroll of Seals to the Hokage, followed by a report of what happened. Some called him a liars. True, but who would admit it ? Definitely not him. Hiruzen gave the scroll to an ANBU and turned back to Naruto with a sharp look.

" Naruto, did you read the scroll ?"

" Of course, I did." He answered with a smug smile. The Hokage frowned at him. " Hey don't look at me like, Jiji. Who wouldn't ? We're talking about the coolest jutsu here ! Like this ! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! " (Multiple Shadow Clones )

Hundreds of Naruto appeared around them, covered the whole ground and roofs. Everyone was surprised. A Genin, thirteen years old Genin just made hundreds of clone without passing out or dying. The boy looked perfectly healthy. Then they remembered his tenant. That was where the boy got such an amount of chakra. He was a liability to their village. Or so they thought. Because what the boy did next completely erased that thought.

" Watch this too ! Harem no Jutsu !" All of his bunshins puffed in smoke.

The smoke cleared right away, revealing hundreds of beautiful girls. From all kinds of shapes, hair colours, body types, ages and personalities. The best thing was that they were not naked but partly naked. Their clothes were very provoking and... fascinating. Kakashi got excited as he saw girls that looked the same as the ones portrait in the Icha Icha series. They tangled their limbs with his body, whispering words of love. Anko watched with an amused smile while Kurenai was trying to clear her headache. After a few minutes, Naruto dispelled the bunshins. What left were several knocked out shinobis, dripping blood from the nose.

" BAKA ! DON'T INVENT STUPID NINJUTSU !" Umino Iruka hit him on the head, his ex-sensei also got two piece of cotton tucked on the nose.

" Please hold back from using that kind of technique, Naruto." The Hokage said with a handkerchief pressed on his nose. " Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu cost a great amount of chakra use it with care. Consider it as a gift for helping us. Goodnight."

" Thanks Jiji, goodnight to you too."

Naruto gave him a full fangs smile and leaped away, the pale boy bowed to the Hokage and followed him shortly. Hiruzen let out an amused smile, impressed at the boy's acting skill. At first he was worried that the boy would keep the Scroll of Seals for his own. But it looked like Naruto didn't. The scrolls had too much knowledge. If fell into the wrong hands, It would be a disaster for the shinobi world. The man walked back, satisfied with the outcome and his surrogate grandchild's action.

But... unknown to Hiruzen and everyone. Naruto already stepped pass that line a long time ago. The line of morality and immorality. Konoha would put out a wanted order for Mizuki. But they never hear or see the man ever again. Even then, the man kept on screaming through the gag in his mouth. As his body was dissected, cut and experimented with. Soon, Mizuki would become ashes that scattered in the wind. But that was after Naruto himself inspected how the body of a shinobi works. Inside and out. So... K-e-e-p o-n s-c-r-e-a-m-i-n-g.

* * *

** Author Notes:** Fast update everyone ! Sociopath he is and sociopath I am. But please don't treat us like monsters :V We do have feelings and love to share too. And we saw a bit of the dark side of our OC. Come to the Dark Side ! *cough* The entrance wasn't that impressive. Since they only change their attires and attitude. The villagers haven't seen them in action yet. So the surprise will have to wait till the Chuunin Exams. Or the Trip to Wave Country. Oh and I hope you like the photo taking. HA HA HA ! Next chapter will show some of Hinata's side of the story. Look forward to it !

**NEXT PAIRING VOTE IS UP !**

**_KAKASHI_ IS UP FOR SELL !... I MEAN VOTING !**

**Please check the top of my profile page for more details :)**

**REview Answer GO !**

**silly60**** :** He he he, she is CANON Hinata XD I'm just trying to portrait her as who she is. The fact that I make several readers angry with her is enough for me :3 But that's not all of it. She too would change her mind state after this Arc. Youth Gone Wild ~

**ducat of the valley:** Aww thank you very much ~ The romance will come shortly... Bit of a creepy romance though. That's my OC, creepy as fuck XD But who can blame him, Ninety years old mind in the body of a thirteen years old. Puberty is a very big problem (")

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser** : Hey ~ Shino is indeed Hinata's fiancee. But I won't bash him. Shino is a good, understanding guy. Challenge accepted btw. :D I always love challenges. And you make me blush about my OC :3 I just build him from the image of myself being a male XD My Naruto already had a life. His innovation is simply to protect his family and friends. That will change in the future though. He needed to realize that this world is not the same world he once live in.

The Haruno part though. I don't understand what you were asking. Google Translate couldn't help me. Can you have a friend translate it and PM me ?

**Oh I dont think my name can fi:** My friend ! How have you been ? I hope you like where the story is going :D

**MewRose:** Awww, you people just spoil the fun. Well, partly. You are correct but also wrong. Look forward to the next chapter :D

**Request, Question, Challenge or constructive ideas are welcomed !**

.

.


	24. C22 - Living With Determination

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Someday The Dream Will End** by** Nobuo Uematsu** from **F****inal Fantasy X OST.**

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 22 - Living With Determination**

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 2nd,_**

It was early morning, the sun barely raised above the cloud, casting soft rays of yellow upon the village of the Hidden Leaf. In the small backyard of the Haruno household, still hidden from the sunlight, father and daughter dances together in a swift yet powerful tune. They kept exchanging kicks, punches, elbows and knees at each other. Their speed spoke amount for the power behind their attacks. Yet none of the hits landed. Sakura punched, Kizashi blocked. The father countered, the daughter evaded. It wasn't even a training. It was a ritual between family. The dance only ended when one got hit. And today, it wasn't Sakura that landed the hit.

Kizashi sent a straight punch at his daughter. She caught his arm and stepped sideway, attempting to deliver a spinning elbow at his side. But instead of hitting his side, her elbow was stopped by Kizashi's knee. The man lifted his leg to stopped his daughter's momentum. Sakura was stopped with her back showed to him. Using that chance, Kizashi dropped the leg he just used and sent a powerful sweeping kick with his other one. Caught off guard, Sakura fell onto the ground, hitting her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fist of her father, just only a few centimeters away from her face.

" It's my point today." Smirked the old man, not retracting his fist away from his daughter's face. But instead flicking her forehead with his finger.

" Ouch ! Tou-san !" Sakura yelped in surprise. She swatted his hand away and stood up.

" That's enough you two. Go get yourself clean for breakfast. I don't want Sakura be late for her Team Assign day."

Mebuki said from inside the house. Father and daughter obeyed without a question. Soon the Haruno family all sat on their dining table, enjoying their breakfast.

" I know you wanted her to be a Kenpo expert like you." Her mother said, glaring at the sole male at the table. " But have some restrain, don't you see how compact her muscles is becoming ?"

" Mah mah, It's not like I'm maker her to do weight lifting or muscle building. Beside, our little flower is growing up well." He answered his wife with a jovial smile.

Mebuki let out an irritated sigh. Then she noticed that Sakura didn't give any answer nor reaction. Her daughter was poking her breakfast seemingly lost in thought. Kizashi also noticed it. They looked at each other and exchanging glances. They both knew what was distracting Sakura. They also received the invitation to the Engagement Ceremony tomorrow. Usually, an Engagement was only held with the presence of two houses only. But the Hyuuga and the Aburame were two of the Great Clans of Konohagakure. So the event was to be be held in public, every important figures in the village is invited.

When the news reached their family, both Mebuki and Kizashi wondered how would their daughter react. Especially her so beloved boyfriend... or fiancee. As Sakura once claimed when she was younger. Turned out the boy gave up on the Hyuuga girl. Kizashi doubted that. There was a kidnap attempt on the Hyuuga girl recently. The timing was just too much of a coincidence. Not to mention he knew what kind of person that Uzumaki boy is. The underhanded, ruthless and dangerous type. He didn't ask his daughter about it. But he wouldn't be surprised to know that the boy was the one that tried to kidnap the Hyuuga.

" Sakura." The pinkette snapped out of her trance at her father's voice. " The Engagement still troubling you ?"

Her shoulders slumped, looking dejected. " It is... I feel bad about it. So does Naruto."

" You can talk to us, Sakura." Said her mother, the woman walked behind her, giving her an ensuring pat on the head. " I know you and her are close friend. It's understandable."

" Thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-san. But It's something I have to think about on myself..." She smiled sadly then finishing her breakfast and dashed out to the door. " Wish me luck on the Team Exam !"

" That girl... I swear. I don't know who she takes after." Mebuki crossed her hands with a sigh.

" Hmm ? I though she is like you." Kizashi said while grabbing the newspaper. " Caring, independent and violent."

Then a fork flew passed his head and penetrated the newspaper. Kizashi realized the last part was unnecessary and shouldn't have been said.

* * *

Team Assignment Day. It is the day those who graduates got chosen by a Jounin sensei. Three Genins and one Jounin forms a team. Under their new sensei's instruction, they were train in what they specialize in. The team members didn't pick randomly. The Jounin picked the members with the purpose of forming a team following their style. There are three major styles. Assault team, as the name indicated, It is a team specialize in combat and destruction. Tracking team, the team is well-versed in combat and hunting opponent. Info Gathering, the most underestimate kind of team. The members rarely made themselves in public, prefer to act in the shadow and spy activities. As well as assassination and sabotage

That to say, only a few Genin known such things. Well, one Nara did but he was too lazy to care. He tried to block out the noise coming from a group of girls. They were discussing about getting on the same team as the Uchiha heir and, surprisingly, the Uzumaki boy. Said Uchiha boy was resting on his seat, legs on the table crossing together. He looked intimidating enough that none of his fan dared to approach. Beside him, the red hair slumped face first on the table. Sasuke sent his friend a glance and spoke.

" You looks dead."

" Didn't have much sleep last night. The bastard Mizuki tried to steal the Scroll of Seals and blame it on me. " Naruto answered without lifting his head.

" That explained the commotion last night... Do I want to know the result ?"

The red hair turned his head and showed his friend an evil smile. " No you don't."

" Life is never boring with you, Naruto." Sasuke smirked and dropped his head backwards, relaxing.

Later, Sakura entered the classroom through the window. She immediately joined them, sitting between the boys. She gave him the same question as Sasuke. He told her the story. Without the pieces about him making a copy of the Scroll of Seals and using Mizuki as a lab rat of course. Sakura trusted him, but there were still the morality limit in her mind. That just had to wait.

" Hey Naruto, you passed too huh ?" Naruto turned and saw the Inuzuka boy, Kiba, standing beside him. " There was a bet going on, whether you passed or failed. I guess I lost the money."

" Can't judge a book by it's cover, Kiba." Naruto looked at the tiny pup on Kiba's head and grinned, showing them his beast like fangs. " Wolves don't bark. Dogs do."

It took Kiba a second to catch the meaning. Then he snarled at the red hair. " Are you picking a fight with me, Naruto ?"

" I don't know, am I ?"

" Why you deadlast !"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's yukata and lifted him up, facing against each other. Naruto only smirked. It wasn't like him to mess with others like this. But he is human too. After being humiliated during all those years, he decided to spend his last day in class showing others how wrong they were. He wasn't a deadlast.

" Kiba." A deep voice spoke from behind them. It was Shino. He put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, calming his friend down." Put him down."

" He insulted my clan !"

Kiba yelled, tightening his grips on Naruto's collar. What pissed him more was that the Uzumaki just smile back at him. Not threatened at all.

" Put him down, Kiba." Sakura stood up from her seat, glaring at the boy who was holding her friend. " Or I will make you."

Sasuke chimed in, still relaxing on his spot. " Better do as she said, dog boy. When she gets mad, It wouldn't be pretty."

Of course Kiba didn't buy that. He became more angrier to say the least.

" You think you can act tough, with the Shinobi of the Year and the Kunoichi of the Year backing you up ?!" He spatted at Naruto's face. " You're nothing more than a deadweight !"

This time the smile disappeared from Naruto's face. He replaced it with a dangerous look, fangs baring. Both him and Kiba then looked like two beast ready to tear at each other apart. Sakura also got riled up, cracking her knuckles. Shino didn't want to get involved but he couldn't afford to leave his friend, Kiba, alone if a fight broke out. The bugs in his body started buzzing noisily.

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ?!"

Everyone turned at the door and saw Iruka there with Hinata. He had an angry look on his face, directed at Kiba and Naruto. Kiba huffed and let go of Naruto. The red hair straightened his collar and sat back down. Everyone also settle down on their seat. Hinata looked at him, wondering what just happened. She was surprised when Naruto looked back at her. Unlike the sad and grieving look he had been showing for the last week. That time, she could see and feel the determination burned brightly in his eyes. Those violet irises bored right into the deep of her soul, just like the first time they met.

" Hinata." Iruka spoke breaking her attention away from Naruto. " You should go back to your seat."

She obeyed and went to join her friends at the back of the class. When she passed by Naruto, he suddenly caught her hand with his. He had an unreadable expression.

_" This is not over, Hinata." _He whispered to her before letting her hand go free.

Hinata was confused then worried. She afraid that Naruto was up to something. She wasn't worry about her grandfather's life. Because he promised. And Naruto doesn't break promises he made. So he was planning something else. But apart of her felt... happy. He hadn't giving up on her. It made her feel treasured. They barely exchanged any words after she was discharged from the hospital. Naruto felt guilty because he had hurt her, and he respected her decision. Hinata felt guilty because she had broke the promise they made with each other. Betrayed herself.

" Alright, everyone attention." Iruka spoke gathering the Genins attention. " First, I want to congratulate all of you for becoming Genin. The hitai-ate you are wearing and the title you are now carrying is the proofs of becoming adult. Despise being young, you are now obligated to take responsibility for your action... With your life and your comrades."

He stopped, letting the last part etched on his student's mind. " Becoming a shinobi is no game. You are requires to lie, to hurt and to kill. All in the name of Konohagakure. The reason for those kind of actions... is to protect. Your friend, your love, your family, your village. It's a dangerous world out there. You cannot afford to be children anymore."

It was totally out of character for him to speak about stuffs like this. But it was part of the new Academy and Genin system that will be implemented this year. The facts are cruel as the world they lives in. Part of his mind didn't agree with showing the children such things, nor talk to them about it. But the thought of attending their funerals made him worries more. So he agreed with the new system.

" You are now part of the Konoha Shinobi Force, you are the village's new protectors. That is your burden. Bear it with pride and honour. Remember it every time you make a hard decision in the future. "

There was silence. Some of the Genins nodded, some touching the hitai-ate they were wearing, some were thinking, some just dismissed Iruka's speech. Well, he did his part. Now the rest are in the hands of their Jounin sensei.

" Upon becoming Shinobi, you will do mission to help the village. Three Genins will form a team under a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instruction to complete your mission and get stronger. " Finally, Iruka look at the chart in his hands and continued. " The team's strength are balanced and follow the Jounin's style. Now then, Team One ..."

The Chuunin instructor said the names on the list out loud for everyone to hear.

" Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke." Said boy perked up. " Haruno Sakura." The pinkette tightened her fists, getting nervous. " and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura made a victory fist while her Inner was screaming inside her mind._** " SHANNARO ! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT !"**_

Some girls started wailing and sobbing. They wished to be on the same team with their Prince. Some were jealous with Sakura because she got to be on the same team with two hotties. Of course a glare from said girl shut them up immediately. Iruka was very thankful for that.

" Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

Whisperings and murmurs could be heard as Iruka finished his line. The students were wondering if the Hyuuga girl and the Aburame boy were put on the same team on purpose. They were to get engaged tomorrow after all. Hinata looked down at her table in shame and embarrassment. Shino just dismissed it, keeping his cool. While a low growl could be heard from a certain red hair.

" Stop making noises ! Pay attention !" Iruka scolded them, for the last time. He continued and finished the list. " Now the Jounins will enter and call out their respective team. You are to obey them. They are your senpai, your sensei and most of all, your superior. Remember that well."

Then one by one, the Jounins entered and left with three Genins. When it was Team Seven's turn. Iruka said.

" Well your sensei might be a bit late... He has a special habit of being late."

" That's not true, Iruka." A white haired Jounin said, leaning against the door. Looking cool as ever. " I'm never late for my cute otoutou and students."

Iruka went slack-jawed. The infamous Kakashi, known for always being late, arrived on time !?

" Yo, Naruto." He waved at his brother. " Team Seven meet me at the rooftop garden. Chop-chop."

Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke was the first to move, instead of taking the stairs, he climbed out of the window and walked on the wall. Sakura and Naruto followed shortly. The spotted a puff of white hair near the edge. Kakashi was sitting on the ground with his back against the rail. In his hands was his favourite Icha Icha book.

" Sit anywhere you like." He told them before closing his book. In front of him were three Genins, sitting on the stairs. " Usually this is where we introduced to each other. It's not like we're stranger. But for tradition's sake, play along, ya ?"

" Umm, how should we introduce ourselves ?" Sakura said from her seat, right next to her favourite red hair.

" Well, your likes, dislikes, food, stuffs and dreams..."

" Why don't you go first ?" Sasuke urged, laying sideway on the stair with his head resting on his hand.

Kakashi thought for a moment. " Hmm, sure. Let's see... My name is Hatake Kakashi. I likes reading. I hates traitors and scum who abandoned their comrades. No future goal at the moment... and lots of hobbies. You're next, ladykiller."

Said boy grunted. " Uchiha Sasuke. I hate sweets and whimsical women. Nothing I really like. Maybe some peoples... My current goal is to restore the Uchiha clan and dragging a certain brother back home. Hobby... cats I guess."

Kakashi gave him an eyesmile. Seemingly satisfied with the boy's introduction. " Mmhm, you're next, Sakura."

" I am Haruno Sakura. I like reading..." Kakashi shot her a dirty look. "... medical stuffs. I love sweets stuffs and Kitsune ! I hates unhonest people and spicy stuffs. I want to be the greatest medic-nin of all time ! Surpassing even Tsunade of the Sannin ! I like foxes too."

" You're so much like her." He continued before they could ask who he meant. " You're last, otoutou."

" Right... My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Likes... Music I guess. My favourite colour is red, no particular like for food. I hate loud and noisy brats, cry babies... and spicy food. I wish to protect my family and friend. Well... I'm a deviant."

" ... Deviant ?" Kakashi sweatdropped along with the other two. " Really now ? You admit it ? No shame ?"

" Why should I ?" He deadpanned.

_" Oh brother ..."_ The Jounin facepalmed himself. He wondered if Naruto also read Icha Icha. He decided not to ask though. " 'kay then, that's the introduction. You all already known about the Second Test so I will get straight to the point."

He took out two bells, dangling them in his hand. " For more than five years, I've been using the bell test on every Genin team that I got... and they all failed. This is the same test used by the Sandaime Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage and my Jounin sensei."

He stopped to let that info sink in. " The point of this test is to encourage teamwork and sacrifice. Three Genins but only two bells. The last one is threatened to be send back to the Academy. If the three of you were someone else, I would use it. But you already work well as a team with certain amount of trust for each other. So this test is not necessary anymore."

Kakashi slipped the bell back into his vest pocket. " I have another test for you. But before I tell you what it is, I want you to listen to a story. The story about the previous Team Seven, my team."

That got Naruto and Sakura's utmost attention. Kakashi never talk about his team nor teammates. Naruto saw the picture several times when he still lived with his brother. He knew the Yondaime, his father, was Kakashi's jounin sensei. His teammates consist of a black haired boy and a brown haired girl. What happened to them, he asked once. His brother only said that his team got break up. But the look in his eyes back then told Naruto that things weren't that simple.

" Just like this team, we got two boys and one girl. Not only that, we also got an Uchiha and a medic-nin." He could see the surprised look on their face. " Uchiha Obito... He was a loud-mouth, reckless and stubborn kid. But he was very honest and care deeply for others. Albeit without any talents. Unlike our Sasuke here."

The Uchiha scoffed, not falling his sensei's flattering. " Nohara Rin was a sweet, loving girl. Her kindness, even her humble smile inspires peacefulness. Whenever I and Obito fought, she always stopped us, tried to be the bridge that connect us. You're just like her Sakura. Wanting to become a medic-nin to protect her friends... and having her teammate falling in love with her. "

His voice suddenly lost it's cheerfulness. A sad, tranquil look adorned his face. " Me... I was like Sasuke before he met Naruto. My father committed suicide out of shame. During a mission, he decided to save his teammates and abandoned his duty. Which caused a lot of damage for the village. He was criticized for it."

" Not wanting to fall in his footsteps. I believed that a Shinobi must always follow orders, no matter what. I was ignorant, cold, uncaring and distance. I followed the Rules to the letters." He closed his eyes. trying to control his emotions before he could continue. " During the Third Shinobi World War, I became a Jounin and took my teammates on a mission. Rin got kidnapped by the enemy. I... I decided to leave her in favor of the mission."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but kept quiet. While a gasp could be heard coming from Sakura. Sasuke ... he wasn't surprised at the story. Because Kakashi already told him back then, the day they start training with Sharingan.

" Obito disagreed and disobeyed my order. He turned his back on me and went to rescue her alone. His parting words were..."

_" In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are trash. But, those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash. "_

They listened as he repeated the same lines that Obito told him. From that day on, that became Kakashi's nindo.

" Shortly, I followed Obito. Together we saved Rin from the enemy. But I lost an eye in the progress and Obito... his life. He was crushed under a rock, half of his body buried. He gave me the Sharingan that just awakened as a gift. Using his eye, I completed the Raikiri and protected Rin before our sensei could make it. The mission was a success. At the cost of a teammate's life."

Another tragedy of war, Naruto grimaced. People lost hope, friends, families and futures. He read about the Third Shinobi War, but hearing it from a veteran told him that the book didn't even tell a tenth of what actually occurred.

" Sometime after that, Rin got kidnapped by Kirigakure. I rescued her, alone. I promised not to abandon a comrade anymore. No matter what. When I took her back, Rin wasn't alone... They put a Bijuu inside her. The Sanbi (Three Tails) to be exact. Rin told me that the beast might broke out anytime and would break havoc if that happened within the village. She... " This time, Kakashi decided to close his eye, not wanting to see his students reaction upon hearing it. "... asked me to kill her."

_A shelled shocked Rin looked at him, calling his name for the last time._

"She'd rather die than harming the village. Unable to kill herself, she asked me to do it. But I couldn't. I made a promise. To Obito. We were chased by many high ranked Kiri-nins. I engaged them with my Raikiri. With this hand, I pierced Rin's heart."

_" ... Kakashi..."_

"She jumped in between me and the enemy, intercepted my attack in order to take her own life. I broke down from the shock and collapsed. When I woke up, I was in a blood of sea and Rin was no where to be found. The Kiri-nin must have took her body back. I was alone. Team Seven... was no more."

* * *

It was a sad story, mistakes of his past. A story he never wanted to share. But by sharing it with his team, the new Team Seven, Kakashi would make a difference They were so much like his team that it frightened him. And the last thing he wanted to see was a repeat of history.

" Sasuke." The boy looked at him upon being called. " You're good as the way you are. Keep believing in yourself, and in others. Their strength is your strength. The weakness you have, they will cover it. And you will cover theirs. The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life. One day, you will surpass your brother."

Sasuke huffed but smiled, a rare genuine smile.

" Sakura. You're the very image of how a kunoichi should be. Confident, strong, smart and beautiful. Never let others say otherwise. But..." He gave her a deep, serious look. " thinking others will understand without saying anything is an illusion. The same goes to you, Naruto. Sakura loves you. Genuinely, just like how Rin loved me. But I was too blind by guilt and responsibility to see it. It's a bit too soon but because of circumstances, you cannot no longer keep things as it was. You're both adult now and every seconds count. If you think the feeling is mutual, express it. Do you understand me ?"

Both of them stayed still not uttering a word in response. Sakura understood what Kakashi-sensei tried to tell them. But forward as she was, she couldn't just go and express undying love to Naruto. Not with Hinata also in love with him. Not with him treating them equally. Hinata was her good friend. So when she think about confessing her love to Naruto, she felt like she was about to betray Hinata.

Then someone held her hand, It was Naruto. He looked at him, wearing a look of determination. " I understand, sensei."

" Naruto... Having people acknowledge your existence is a wonderful thing, isn't it ?" The red hair nodded. " You have a big heart, otoutou. Enough for two, I believe. So don't let her go. You said you don't want to have any regret. I have a better idea. It's better to regret things you've done rather than things you hadn't done. Hesitation is a luxury for short-live people like us."

" With that said and all... Here is your test: Take me down. Anything is permitted except Assassination jutsu. Which means no direct hit with your Chakra Enhanced Punch nor lethal poison, Sakura. You'll fail if one of you gets taken down by me. The point of this test is to see how well you can protect each other. I will not hold back like our usual practice. I'd rather have you going back to the Academy than seeing a repeat of Team Seven. Am I clear ?"

No answer.

"** I ASKED ! AM - I - CLEAR !?**" He gave them a stern, serious look.

" SIR ! YES SIR !" All three of them answers in a loud voice. Now sat with their back straight.

" Good. Come to Third Training Ground the day after tomorrow. Usually the test is held the day after the Team Assignment. But because many important figures are busy with the engagement, it has been delayed." Kakashi gave Naruto a piercing glare. " I'm expecting you to do something about that ceremony, Naruto."

" Of course, Niisan." He gave him a roguish smile. " I _am_ invited, after all."

" You're going to wreck it, aren't you ?" Sasuke smirked from beside Naruto. He too was invited as a honoured guest.

" Technically, no. Literally, yes. Is that all Niisan ?"

" Hmm yes. That is all." Said Jounin stood up, dusting his pants." I gotta go now. Take care, everyone. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Kakashi leaped away from the rooftop. Followed suit by Sasuke. " I'll excuse myself too then. I wonder what to bring to an engagement party..."

Soon, Sakura and Naruto were left alone on the rooftop garden.

" I'm going to take Hinata back and make her mine. Officially."

" ... I understand." She smiled, feeling conflicted. She should be happy that Naruto decided to take Hinata back. Then she too decided to speak her mind. " Nee, Kitsune. You know I've always love you, right ?"

He didn't respond. Sakura felt his hand leaving hers. Was she rejected ? Did he see her as a friend only ? A comrade in arms ? She felt disappointed, sad and hurt. But then she felt his hand once again, on her cheek. She looked up and saw him leaned over to her. Their faces were only centimeters away from each others. She could practically felt his breath on her skin. His eyes, those violet irises, were so deep. They hypnotised her.

" Sakura... Will you marry me ?"

* * *

_**Rewind, After Team Seven left...**_

Right after Team Seven disappeared out of the windows. Yuuhi Kurenai stepped in. Her beauty made both the boys and girls went awe. But they knew she meant business the moment their eyes landed on the jagged white scar on her exposed left arm. Beautiful and deadly.

" Team Eight follow me. Don't get lost."

She said and immediately disappeared with a shunshin-ed. What was with Jounin seisens and their shunshin techniques ? The Genins were surprised. That was it ? Their sensei showed up, asked them to follow her and disappeared ?

Iruka coughed to gather their attention. " If I were you I would follow her before losing her trails."

Realizing it was a test from their sensei, Hinata activated her Byakugan. " ... She's heading toward the Third Training Ground's direction."

" She wants to play tag ?! Let's go get her then!" Kiba yelled out while Akamaru barked from above his head.

The new Team Eight shot out of the window, following their sensei. Hinata leading them with her Byakugan flaring. Soon they caught up with Kurenai. But instead of being in the Third Training Ground as they thought. She was standing in front of the Memorial Stone. It was a big and simple stone slab with many names carved into it.

" You made three mistakes." Kurenai turned back to them, sending sharp looks at her Genins. " First, you didn't react immediately to my command. Second, you confronted me directly, not counting this could be a trap or an ambush. And lastly... You are too eager about it."

The last part was directed toward Kiba. Who immediately retorted back. " Hey ! You just appeared and gave order like that, of course we weren't prepared ! And why should we suspect this to be a trap ?! You are out sensei !"

" She's right Kiba." Shino adjusted his sunglasses and chided his teammate. " We weren't prepare to receive a sudden order and you were too eager to pursuit her."

" It was our fault for not questioning her purposes too." Hinata said from behind them, fidgeting with her fingers touching." She could be a Kage Bunshin that was used to distract us..."

Kiba's mouth opened wide. Not finding anything else to say, he went quiet, still grumbling now and then though.

" That was a small test. Now for the introduction. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, your Jounin sensei. My forte is Genjutsu. My goal is to becoming the strongest Genjutsu user ever exist. Now introduce yourself, start from the left."

Kiba puffed out his chest and spoke out loud. " I am Inuzuka Kiba of the proud Inuzuka Clan ! Between me and Akamaru, nobody can stop us ! I will become the Hokage, that is my goal !"

" Aburame Shino. I specializes in our clan's technique and kikaichuu. I have no specific goal other find finding new species of bug."

" Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan." _Soon to be Aburame..._ " I have lightning affinity and strong taijusu combat ability. My dream... is to change my clan. No matter what it takes."

" Huh ? Isn't chakra affinity training are for Chuunin rank ?" Kiba questioned her.

" She has her own training at home, Kiba. Just like you and Shino." Kurenai explained for her student. " Now from what you learned of your teammates abilities. I want you to tell me what is our team's main style."

" Tracking and Capturing." It was Shino that answered her. " The Inuzuka are natural tracker with their strong senses. Hinata's byakugan can cover a wide range of view. My kikaichuu can be planted on an enemy and keep them tracked. In term of offensive, both myself and Hinata could easily disable the enemies without inflicting any lethal damage."

Kurenai nodded, satisfied with his answer. Hinata smiled sheepishly while Kiba whistled, amazed with his new teammate's quick thinking.

" I too, once, belong to a Tracking team. The requirements of a Tracking team are..." She eyed Kiba, making him flinched at her sharp glare. " Vigilance. Paranoia. Trust and finally... Courage."

" Kiba, what do you know about courage ?"

" Heh ! Of course It's all about being brave and never back down !"

" Shino, tell me about Paranoia and Vigilance."

" To be vigilance is to always look at your surrounding. Paranoia... means that you cannot judge things at first glance and to see the underneath."

She closed her eyes, so far so good. Especially the Aburame boy, he had a cool head and smart to boost. Leader material indeed.

" Hinata." She turned to the Hyuuga girl. " What is trust ?"

" To trust... is to never doubt the ability of your teammates. Even under the direst circumstances."

" Well said. I will give you all a situation." Every of them stood attention, listening to her." Your team retrieved an important document. If taken back by the enemy, it would spark up another war. Your team were pursuited by a large group of Jounins and ANBU-rank shinobi. Soon, they would catch up to you all. What would you do then ?"

Kiba huffed and answered without a doubt of his mind. " HA ! Of course we will outrun them. Do you even need to ask ? No one is getting left behind !"

Shino and Hinata kept quiet though. They knew it sounds right and obvious at first. But reality wasn't that easy. It wasn't a simple question. It was a question of decision.

" I see... Here is a test for you three. Fail to complete it and I will send you back to the Academy faster than you can spell _why_. "

" WHAT ?! What kind of test ?! We already graduated from the Genin Exams."

" Umm Kiba-kun, that only picked out the potential Genins. The real test is given by the assigned Jounin." Hinata explained to the shocked Kiba.

" Which mean..." Shino interpreted in case his teammate didn't understand. " She could kick us back to the Academy if she wanted to. Anytime."

" B-But-but..."

" If you're done panicking, Kiba. Be quiet so I can give you your mission details." He shut up once more under her glare. " Now then, the mission will start the day after tomorrow. Due to a big event occurring tomorrow... I will hide an important document. Your mission is to track it down and take it back here, the Memorial Stone. I will try to stop you. Anything is permitted. ANYTHING. Am I clear ?"

" Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

" Understood."

" Crystal !"

" You are dismissed. Hinata, walk with me." She said and turned away, heading inside the Third Training Ground, towards the river.

Both boys glanced at each other as Hinata followed their sensei. Kiba shrugged and walked away. Shino looked at Hinata for one last time before leaving. There were many things to be prepared for tomorrow's ceremony...

" Are you sure about this, Hinata ?" Kurenai asked, now standing by the riverside, where three stumps could be seem behind her. " Even your father wishes for different outcome. Why didn't you ?"

Hinata looked down, her eyes hidden behind the bangs of her hair. " ... I don't want any bloodshed between family. Nor I want my father to suffer because of me. If... If a sacrifice has to be made, I will be that sacrifice."

" Had you lost faith, Hinata ? In Naruto ?"

" I... I'm not sure, sensei. I'm glad that he no longer wanting to kill my grandfather." She wanted to cry so much but held back. It was unsightly to do so. After everything. " But apart of me still wants him to fight for me. Is it... too confusing ?"

Kurenai looked at her student. The girl was in so much pain because of her decision.

_" Naruto, I hope you will do something tomorrow. If not, I'll be the one to do it."_

* * *

**_Later that Afternoon..._**

" Are you sure you want to go through with this plan, Naruto ?" Asked the Hokage, wearily.

In the opposite, the boy sitting in front of him looked very determined and confident. " Yup, not a single doubt. I got all the info you just provided. That is enough for me."

He had a sly look on his face. Which worried Hiruzen even more. The boy decided to intervene in the engagement ceremony. He couldn't stop him, nor wanted to. The last thing he wanted to see was children sacrificing their future for the sake of peace. In this case, false peace. Not to mention, if the boy did succeed in doing so. He might form a strong bond with the village, with a member of the Hyuuga clan. The act itself spoke volumes.

" You have my blessing then, Naruto. Just... don't make too much collateral damage."

" Ah ?... Of course, Jiji. I promise."

Just when Naruto prepared to leave, the door busted open and a boy flew in with a battlecry.

" Fight me old... GAH !"

The attacker tripped on his own piece of clothing, a very long scarf. Naruto looked at the boy's fallen form, scowling. " Who is this ?"

" My grandson... Konohamaru." Answered Hiruzen pulling his hat lower to hide his embarrassment.

" HEY ! Who set a trap here ?! Was it you ?!" He pointed at Naruto, accusingly.

" Are you alright, Omago-sama (Honourable Grandson) ?" An adult stepped into the room, wearing a standard Jounin uniform black suit without the vest. Then he spotted the red hair sitting in the middle of the room. _" Guh... The Kyuubi brat. I really hate his guts."_

" You wanna say something, Jounin ?" The Uzumaki snarled when he noticed the dark cold glare behind the Jounin's sunglasses.

" Hey don't ignore me !" The boy, Konohamaru jumped in front of him. " I know you're the one that set the trap !"

Always hating loud and noisy brat. Naruto gripped onto the kid's shirt and lifted him up, facing him. " What was that, brat ? You tripped on your own damn scarf !"

" Oi Naruto ! Put him down. He is the Hokage's grandson !" The jounin shouted at him then started getting fuzzing because Naruto refused to let the boy down.

" That's right ! I am the Hokage's grandson ! Do you dare to hit me knowing that ?!"

_" That's it. I had enough."_ Naruto smack his fist right into the boy's head, from above. " I don't care if he is your grandmother ! Your impudent brat!"

The kid hugged his head in pain and started crying. Naruto made an annoyed face and left the room. " I will see you tomorrow, Jiji-sama."

" Of course, Naruto. I'll be looking forward to it... Are you alright, Konohamaru ?"

" He hit me..." The child sniffed.

" Hokage-sama, that ... brat didn't show any respect towards you at all !"

" Respect are to be earned, Ebisu. Not given." Then he turned to his grandson." Have you done anything to earn people's respect, Konohamaru ? No ? Then I guess you should keep trying."

* * *

" Whaddaya want, kid ?" Asked a very annoyed Naruto, his eyes were twitching dangerously.

" Please teach me how to defeat my grandpa !" Konohamaru screamed enthusiastically. The loud noise hurt Naruto's eardrums.

" Keep it down ! You don't need to scream ! And No ! I refuse !"

" PLEASE !" He screamed once more, making the red hair flinched. " If I defeat him ! I will be the next Hokage and earned people's respect !"

" Aren't they respecting you enough ? Being the Hokage's grandson and all that."

The boy's face fell. Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. " I am named after the village... Yet no one called me by my name. They always call me Omago-sama. That's all they ever seen, the Hokage's grandson."

Clenching his fists, Konohamaru continued. " I'm so sick of those look. I don't want to get stuck under grandpa's shadow anymore. That's why I want the Hokage title. To be respect by who I am."

" Don't be stupid." Hearing those words, Konohamaru turned to Naruto so fast that his neck might snapped. The red hair had an uncaring look on his face. " People didn't respect your grandpa because he is the Hokage."

Naruto glared at the kid with the sharpest eyes he could mustered. " It's because people respect him that he is the Hokage."

" There is no shortcut to power and success. If there are, the power and success you gained from them will crumble under the slightest pressure. Only strength gain from shedding your own sweat, tears and blood is true power. Using that power to help others, to protect your family, your friends, your comrades. You will earn people's respect."

" The greatest Shinobi of the village, bearing the greatest burden of all. Do you still want to become the Hokage, knowing all that ?"

Konohamaru was speechless, the kid never thought about it. He only knew that being the Hokage would get him the respect he wanted so bad. To make others acknowledged him for who he was. Not because of who his grandfather was. Even Ebisu used it to lured him into training and studying. But this... this man. He didn't use any sweet words at all. Just cold, hard facts. He didn't know how to answer nor react.

" I found you." A voice came from above them. Konohamaru looked up and saw his sensei, Ebisu. Naruto lazily looked up, he already smelled the man before he arrived.

_" Ugh... That damn demon kid again."_ Ebisu shot Naruto a dirty glare.

" Look at me like that ONE MORE TIME, Jounin. And I swear you will spend a long stay in the hospital."

Ebisu was totally ignorance of Naruto's warning. He dropped down in front of them. " Let's go home, Omago-sama. I will taught you every skills that necessary to become a Hokage. Hanging out with... trash like him will only impede your progress."

" ... What did you call me ?"

" Come, Omago-sama." He didn't even acknowledge Naruto's existence. He reached out to Konohamaru. " I am your easiest shortcut to becoming Hokage."

The boy swatted his hand away, surprised both Naruto and Ebisu. " THERE IS NO SHORTCUT TO POWER ! I will train by myself and get power of my own ! Then I will make everyone acknowledges me and becoming the Hokage !"

" Wha... What's with that outburst ? Of course everyone will acknowledges you..."

" Well said, Konohamaru." Naruto patted the boy's head, smiling proudly. Then he glared over to the Jounin, seething with anger. " Leave us alone, now !"

" You think you scared me ? I am not that weakling, Mizuki. I am an elite tutor." He jumped away from Naruto, putting up a fighting stance.

" Stand on that tree stump, Konohamaru." Naruto pulled Konohamaru behind him then formed a single handed seal with his other hand. " This is your last chance, Jounin."

_" Heh, the brat must be bluffing. He's only a genin. There's nothing he could do against me. Single handed hand seal ? What a joke."_ Ebisu smirked while adjusting his sunglasses. " Don't say I didn't warn you, brat."

" Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Art: Raging Waves) !" At the end of his word, water started shooting out from Naruto's mouth in a strong, white foam gush.

The water hit on Ebisu because of the fast current, he was pinned into a tree by the violent waves of water. Naruto cut off the water right after it hit Ebisu. The Jounin was soaked wet. He was shocked, the demon brat knew how to use nature jutsu. How ? He needed to inform the Hokage about this.

" Raiton... " Naruto weaved the hand seals in a flash. Then slam his hand onto the ground beneath him. " Jibashi !" (Electric Field)

Electricity seeped into the water and electrocuted Ebisu. The man started yelping in pain. After a few seconds, Naruto cut off the power. His opponent fell into the ground, foaming at the mouth. Naruto smirked, it wasn't a lethal attack. Only a punishment. The man will wake up after a few... hours. With no injuries except burned hair. Heh, served him right.

" Wow, Aniki! (Big brother) You are so cool !" Konohamaru yelled out in excitement. " Can you teach me how to do that ? Please ?! "

" It ain't that easy, idiot. But... trains well and hard. One day, I will teach you how. The only one you ever need to surpass is yourself, Konohamaru."

" ... That's pretty confusing, Aniki. If I keep on pursuing myself, will I ever reach the goal ?"

" Nope. You won't. That's the whole point of it." Naruto smirked, satisfied that the boy at least understood him. " That... guy over there. He could be a bit of a joke. But listened to him will ya ? Use your status, request him to train you seriously, from the start. Remember, strength gained from hard work is true power."

The boy looked dazed for a moment before smiling brightly. Once more, Naruto reached out and patted Konohamaru on his head, gently.

" I'll be waiting Konohamaru. Don't let me down... Now before we part, let me teach you an amazing technique as a gift..."

* * *

_**That night, at the Hokage Residence...**_

" OLD MAN ! I CHALLENGE YOU !"

" What is it now, Konohamaru ?..."

" TAKE THIS ! OIROKE NO JUTSU !" (Sexy Technique)

" GAHHHH !"

" YESSS ! The Hokage hat is now mine !"

* * *

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 3rd,_**

_**Hyuuga Compound, Main Hall...**_

_" So many strangers !"_

That was the first thing Hyuuga Hanabi thought. From early, strange people kept entering her house. Big and lump people, people with weird face paints and people who wears sunglasses. She knew what was happening, her elder sister is getting engaged. If she hadn't heard wrong, to a boy in the Aburame clan, also her classmate and teammates. Hinata had told her sister many stories about marriage. It meant to be a happy event, a sacred ceremony that united two people who loves each other. Just like their father and mother. So Hanabi was curious about this Aburame who was going to be engaged to her sister. Which explained why she was sneaking around in her own house...

" Are you looking for someone ?" A deep, low tone said from behind her.

" KYAA !" The little girl jumped out in surprised." What do you think you're doing !? Sneaking behind someone like that ?! Have you had no manners ?!"

The one that caught her off guard was a tall boy, wearing a formal set of kimono. He had dark, bushy brown hair with a set of narrow onyx eyes.

" I'm sorry for surprise you... I thought you were looking for someone." The boy apologized to her, he was very sincere about it too.

" Hmp ! I forgive you then. Say... Do you know the Aburame guy who is getting engaged with my sister ?"

Shino's eyebrow raised up at that. Now isn't this a surprise ?

" Yes I do. In fact... You are looking at him right now. I am Aburame Shino. Pleased to meet you. You must be Hanabi-sama."

" Oh wow... This is more awkward than I thought." Hanabi scratched her face in embarrassment. Then she inspected the boy in front of her. " Hmm... You aren't that bad looking. And you don't wear sunglasses like others. Well I guess I can approve, as long as Nee-chan loves you."

The Aburame seemingly flinched a bit at her last part. Love, the one and only reason people should get engaged and married. Did he love Hinata ? The answer would be no. He was fond of her. Hinata was the kind of girl every boy wanted as a wife, certainly. But the main reason he volunteered to be her partner was because he couldn't stand letting Hinata marry someone she didn't know about. This engagement was a hoarse. He knew it, his clan knew it. His friend didn't have a say in the matter. If it was meant to be like that. Then at least Shino could make sure that Hinata will be happy.

" Love... is not something to be spoken or claimed easily." Shino spoke with his eyes closed, a look of pain flickered on his face.

" Huh ? What do you mean ?"

He put his hand on the little Hyuuga's head, petting gently. " Maybe, just maybe. One day, you will understand."

She hated it when people pats her head. She was short, alright. But she would grown ! Usually Hanabi would swatted the hand that was on her head. But when she looked up at the boy in front of her. She saw a kind and caring expression, and a sad smile. Then he removed his hand and walked away, leaving the confused Hyuuga heir alone. Many thoughts flashed through her mind that moment. Aburame Shino, who was he ? What did he mean ? More importantly, what made him so sad ? She never had the chance to ask of course. Soon, she was found by her maid and dragged back to the main hall. Where the ceremony would be taken.

* * *

The main hall is a big building used for clan meeting. It positioned in the outer part of the compound, right next to a big beautiful garden. The Hyuuga is a big clan after all. Today, it was used to harbour guests for a big ceremony. The engagement between Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. All important figures in Konoha were invited. The Akimichi, represented by Akimichi Chouza. His wife couldn't make it due to their restaurant business. He didn't dare to bring Chouji, his boy's appetite might ruin the clan's image. Inuzuka, represented by Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Kiba. Their respective nin-kens were laying right outside of the door with their own food serving. Tsume originally wanted to come alone, but her children insisted on joining. Kiba for being the teammates of both the future bride and gloom. Hana because she was bored. But now that she was here. Hana regretted it even more.

The Nara clan, represented by Nara Shikaku and his son, Shikamaru. Thought formally invited, the main reason the Nara Clan Head agreed to come is because he wanted to see what would happen. He knew about the promise, the Uzumaki boy and his assassination attempt. Whatever the boy trying to pull, it promised to be interesting.

" Troublesome old man..." Said one Shikamaru.

" Have some manner, Shikamaru." The female blonde sat next to him reprimanded him.

The Yamanaka clan was represented by the the Clan Head, Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter, Yamanaka Ino. It was only an act of courtesy of course. If not business. They provided the herbs that help maintain the silky and smooth hair that the Hyuuga clan possess. Why else do you think everyone in their clan has such beautiful hair ?!

Of course, the honourable guest, also the one that supervised the ceremony. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen along with his son, Sarutobi Asuma and grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru. A Hokage wasn't required to attend a normal wedding ceremony. But in an engagement ceremony, it was mandatory. It was more like of a contract, once signed, cannot be broken.

Of course there were a few honourable guests such as...

" This is boring... At least they had good sake." Complained one Snake Mistress, downing her bottle of sake. She didn't even care to use the cup.

" Show some etiquettes, woman." The Uchiha heir sat beside her grumbled. He too enjoying his own cup of sake. Coming of age was never feel better. " He is late."

" Maa maa, he must be planning something... I hope so." Said the one-eyed Jounin, sitting crosslegged and reading his favourite book. " When is it going to start anyway ?"

" Soon, I believe." Kurenai said sending glares at the Hyuuga elders sitting near the altar. " If Naruto pulled a no-show. I am going to kill him."

Everyone sweatdropped at her words. Because they knew she was serious about it.

" Everyone, may I have your utmost attention. I thank you for attending this... joyfull... event." Several guests arched their eyebrow at the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi's words. He didn't sound that happen. Scratched that, he sounded angry. " I, Hyuuga Hiashi, announced the start of the Engagement ceremony between my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, and the Aburame Heir, Aburame Shino."

The guests clapped their hands politely. But none of the guests on the back, the Jounin circles plus one Uchiha heir, clapped their hands. Hiashi stepped back, allowed his servants to put out a table and a scroll on it. Then they announced the entering of involved parties. From the left, Shino walked out, wearing a formal kimono outfit.

On the other side, Hinata stepped out, slowly, gracefully. Every eyes in the building sticked onto her form. She was dressed like a princess in a soft ebony kimono, her hair tied up into a bun, held into place by a beautiful pin. The pin itself was very attractive, it was a long needle with a big lavender flower on the head, several metal tiny pipes etched along the spine. Whenever Hinata moved, the metal pipes clashing against each other, emitting a soft bell-like sound. The ringing sound was clear as everyone in the room held their breath at her beauty. The girl would become prettier in the future. Every single males got an urge to curse the Aburame for being lucky.

She glanced over to the end of the building, near the door, her friends and senseis were watching. They had a sad look on their face. Of course they did. They recognized the hair ornament she was wearing. And the person who gave it to her. Hinata moved her eyes to the empty seat near the Clan Seats section. An empty space greeted her. He didn't come... Maybe it was for the better.

Soon both the to be gloom and bride sat down on the table in the middle, facing each other. The Hokage sat in the middle with the scroll spread out to everyone.

" Before we start, I want to make sure. Are both of you willing to do this on your own ? No regret or pressure from your family ?" Hiruzen eyed the girl carefully.

" ... Yes, I am." Hinata spoke with a clear voice.

" I am." Shino followed suit.

The old man let out a tiring sigh then started writing on the scroll in front of him, he finished it with his Hokage seal. Presenting the scroll to both the boy and the girl, he explained.

" Put your hand on the red ink and printed your hand prints on this scroll. After this... you are engaged. The wedding will be held once you reached maturity. Or at least sixteen."

Shino went first and printed his hand print onto his side of the scroll. Hinata... she hesitated. The words on the scroll bored into her mind.

" We promise,

to heaven and earth,

to spend the rest of our lives together.

Until the death claim us ."

She closed her eyes, buried the pain and regret deep into her heart, locking them in. She pressed her palm on the ink pad then proceed to printed her hand print onto the scroll. When she lifted her hand, what left on the scroll was a red hand print. So red... just like his hair.

The guests started whispering. Because the girl started crying. Tears pouring out her eyes, trailing along her cheeks and became drops of regret. The Hyuuga elders were scowling. Of all the time to breakdown, the girl had to do it now. Hanabi started getting worry. Her sister never cry. When she did, It was because she is truly hurt. But why ? This was suppose to be a happy event. Why was she crying then ? Hanabi was not the only one getting worried though. Her future partner, Shino also noticed the pain Hinata was suffering. He wanted to comfort her but couldn't. He didn't have the right. Not right then... Maybe never. Who was it has the right to save her from the pain then ?

The answer came in the form of a sudden rain. The heavy water poured down on the compound with a deafening roar, akin to a dragon's. Some got scared by the sudden loudness, breaking the silent sound that reigned just a moment ago. They were confused, the sky were clear just a moment ago. There were no clouds over their heads.

" What a dramatic fellow." Sasuke chuckled, sipping on his cup of sake.

" He is my otoutou, after all." Behind his mask, a proud smile creeped into Kakashi's face.

The rain stopped, suddenly as it came.

" Hiashi-sama ! Hiashi-sama ! We're under attack !" A Hyuuga ran into the room, looking terrified by whatever he just saw.

" WHAT ?! Who is it that dare to attack us ?!"

" Please come and look, Hiashi-sama. It's in the sky above us !"

The Hyuuga Clan Head rushed out to the garden, the guests joined him. They looked up and saw... a giant dragon looming over them. A transparent, water dragon. It came closer, showing three human form riding atop its head. They jumped and landed gracefully in front of everyone. The female one with long pink hair smiled at them and bowed in greeting. Another black haired boy, wearing a gray outfit that exposed his stomach, also bowed in respect. In the middle of them, stood one boy, wearing an expensive and formal set of black and red kimono, long red hair draped on his shoulders. He showed them a coy smile before announcing.

" I am Uzumaki Naruto, The Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan." He spoke with a powerful, booming voice despise his childlike state.

" I am here to claim what is promised to me. Namely... Hyuuga Hinata."

Said girl's eyes went wide with surprised.

" Did you forget, Hinata ? The promise you made to me two years ago. I am going to take it right now. Everything. "

He showed her a wolfish grin. " From every strands of hair to the last drop of blood. You are mine, Hinata."

* * *

**Author Note:** AND CUT ! Whew ~ That was one long chapter :v I noticed that average chapter length from 4k words to 6k. Is it bad to post a long chapter ? Anywho I wanted to make something clear.

**Naruto's height:** He is currently one meter and fifty-five centimeters in height ( 1,55m ). Please convert that into inches for me. He will stay that way until Shippuuden. It's average height really. I was like... what ? 1m60 when I was thirteen ? And stopped growing since then... Being a girl sucked... So don't worry about him being thirteen looking nineteen =)))

**Proofreader:**** zapper25**

**PAIRING VOTE IS UP !**

**_KAKASHI_ IS UP FOR SELL !... I MEAN VOTING !**

**Please check the top of my profile page for more details :)**

**REview Answers ! GO !**

**MewRose:** Nuh Uh, Yugao is reserved for another important person. I like the way I painted her character and hope she get a proper partner that she deserves. Oh everyone has a darkside. If I have to say it... The End justified the meaning, I guess. Well, it's not like I'm going to make him starting rebellions and conquer the world like a certain emperor (")

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** OH ! OH ! I see ! That is something I must try =))))) Sakura with PMS !? OH WOW ! Terror is coming ! Challenge accepted by the way, I was already on it the moment I decided to let Naruto get his hands on the Edo Tensei XD Hanabi is nice and all but having her fall in love with Naruto is... well... Two sisters harem... That's hot. But maybe next time. Naruto or rather, the OC, was a modern day assassin with plenty of knowledge in medicine and human body. He was a doctor after all. So yeah, immoral plus knowledge, he is partly like Orochimaru. But not sharing the same view,belief and goal.

**Mr Beaver Buttington : **Hello ! Been awhile :D Nah I'm realistic. Not gonna make him a giant. Read my note above if you're worried. Haku and Naruto will started out as enemy of course. He has the mind of a grown up man, not a naive boy. But things aren't just that simple. I don't like simple (") Sai will get his own act... Maybe after the Trip to Wave.

**Oh I dont think my name can fi**** :** Im glad that you enjoyed it :D

.

.

.


	25. C23 - Our Story

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for its own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **More Than Words** by** Sakamoto Maaya** from **Code Geass: Akito the Exile**.

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 23 - Our Story**

_" Doesn't freedom hurt ? _  
_You've become an adult, haven't you ? _  
_Doesn't freedom hurt ? _  
_Just a little ... "_

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 3rd,_**

**_Hyuuga Compound, Main Hall - Side Garden..._**

_" Goddamn she IS beautiful."_ Thought one Uzumaki Naruto after finishing his entrance speech. Eyes sticking to the girl dressed in wedding kimono before him. " I was right to give her that hairpin... "

**_" CONCENTRATE, YOU DAMN LOLICON !" _**The chakra entity inside him scolded.

_" Right right. Sorry."_

Naruto closed his eyes to gather his concentration, bring the giant water dragon above him closer to intimidate the Hyuuga. A quarter of his current chakra stock, but totally worth it. The water beast required a hell lot of focus to maintain, both in offensive and defensive way.

" What is the meaning of this ?!" Hyuuga Hiragi, Hiashi's father, shouted at him, finger pointed accusingly. " How dare a mere child like you interrupted this sacred ceremony ? Also claiming to be the Uzumaki Clan Head ! "

Just like Naruto expected... All the guests questioned his status. Yet they didn't raise their voice nor act. Yes, it was because they were guests that they didn't involve themselves in this. All in all, this was a business between the Hyuuga and, albeit being small and new, the Uzumaki clan.

" Before answering, may I ask who am I talking to ?" The claimed Uzumaki Clan Head calmly ask. Which unnerved the Hyuuga elder more than he thought.

The elder man was angry but held back. They were in front of many noble clans in Konoha and also, the Hokage. If the kid was being civil, he had to respond in kind.

" I am Hyuuga Hiragi, member of the Hyuuga Clan's Elder Council."

Upon hearing that the boy tilted his head and asked. " Pray tell, what role does this Council hold in the Hyuuga Clan ?"

Hiragi squinted his eyes, getting more and more annoyed with this demon brat.

" We are the Clan Head's advisor and consultant. Every decisions regards the clan are made with the permission of the Clan Head and the Council."

" I see..." The boy hummed, nodding satisfiedly. Then he looked up with hawk-like eyes. " Then I have no business with you. "

" ... WHAT ?!"

Hiragi screamed out at the boy's outrageous reply. Even the guests were intrigued by the boy's behavior. It was disrespectful, but interesting at the same time. The man's reaction was fun to watch also. Some of them were actually enjoyed the show while drinking. Well, not every day you have a wedding crashing in Konoha... Actually, never before.

" I will not repeat again. I came here in the name of the Uzumaki Clan Head, the title is officially passed down to me yesterday, witnessed by the Sandaime Hokage himself." Everyone looked at the venerable old man, he nodded, confirming it. " I wanted to talk with Hyuuga Hinata and the Hyuuga Clan Head, regarding a request and a promise made more than two years ago."

" Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke, for the first time. The girl had gotten out of her shock state. She looked at him with wide eyes, full of surprise. " What are you doing ?"

He smiled at her, a confident and wicked smile. " Being selfish."

" I am the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi. What is it you want to talk about, Uzumaki-dono ? Important enough that you interrupted my daughter's engagement ceremony ?"

" Hyuuga-dono, I'm sure you know about the deal your daughter made with the Uzumaki clan two years ago ?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. The unseal method of the Caged Bird Seal. Nothing is free, he knew. The Uzumaki was asking for their end of the bargain... At a second thought, this could end well if they played it right...

" Sai." Naruto held out his hand, the black haired boy accompanied him remove the thin yet long scroll on his back and gave it to Naruto. The red haired raised the scroll for everyone to see. " This. Is the prototype, the one and only of what you requested. Your daughter promised me _everything_ in exchange for this to be made. Do you remember... Hinata ?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. The memory of that night made it hard for her to face him then.

" What is this promise about ?" The elder, Hiragi, questioned him. Not feeling well being left out, it seemed.

" None of your business." Naruto spitted at the old man. Then he scratched his chin, thinking again. " Actually, It does. But I'm not telling. Privacy guarantee is a part of business etiquettes. In a fancy term... These lips are sealed."

A few snorts and chuckles could be heard as the Hyuuga elder's face went purple with anger. But couldn't find anything to retort. Hiruzen hid an amused smile behind his hat. His son, Asuma arched an eyebrow at the boy's mature and cunning act. Not only him, several of his ex-classmates were feeling confused too. Namely Kiba, Ino and Shino. That was totally not the carefree and idiotic Naruto they knew. Shikamaru wasn't confused, but surprised nonetheless. He knew Naruto was hiding something during all those school years. But that was most unexpected.

A raised hand from Hiashi silenced them all. " What is it that you want from... us, Uzumaki-dono ?"

" Her."

Naruto pointed a finger, right into the figure of Hinata, standing beside Shino. Talk about Hinata, she felt... happy because Naruto was fighting for her. But troubled at the same time. Would he really canceled the promise they made ? Destroying the unseal method ? Knowing Naruto, he could be pretty scary and cruel when he got serious. But what could she do about it ? The engagement had been signed... Her fate was set in stone.

" Unacceptable !" Hiragi shouted, once again. Though this time, a look of annoyance could be seen on the face of both Clan Heads, Naruto and Hiashi's. " You are in no position to make demand, coming out of nowhere like that ! The girl is already engaged to the noble clan of Aburame. You !"

The old man pointed his bony finger at Naruto's scowling face. " An outsider from a fallen clan. No status, no talent. And you want to take away one of our own for a baseless claim of promise ?! Preposterous ! ANBU ! Seize the boy !"

... Naruto straightened his back, hands crossing proudly with his chin held high. Standing beside him, Sai cleaned his ear with a finger, Sakura dusting her beautiful kimono. The Sandaime Hokage puffing smoke from his pipe. While his aide, Neko, standing behind him like usual. No one moved, not even an inch or centimeter.

Seeing the confused look on the elder's face. the Hokage explained. " One of the rules in the Village stated that: The Hokage and his forces are not to interfere with clans businesses. Especially when it came to feuds and marriages. You're on your own, I afraid."

" Hyuuga-dono, It's rude of me to ask this but..." Naruto decided to shut the damn old bastard down before he lost control and finished what he couldn't that night. " Why is it that an elder interfering in a conversation between Clan Heads ? I thought a Clan Head is the one that make the decision... isn't it ?"

" ... Otou-sama, please step back." Hiashi closed his eyes, the look on his face hardened by the seconds.

" Hiashi ! You cannot lis..."

" I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN ! NOW !" He shouted with so much anger that his Byakugan unwillingly came to life. His father, Hiragi, bit his lips before stepping back into their lines. Hiashi let out a sigh of frustration and turned back to face his could be savior... or tormentor. " Why don't we continue this inside, a garden is not the best place to talk over the future of my daughter... I hope Aburame-san here wouldn't mind."

Aburame Shino looked at his namely love rival, Naruto, before turning to look at his to be fiancée. A longing gaze could be seen in her eyes, yet they also carries pain. He pieced things together. The promise made more than two years ago, around the times Hinata started changing. Her unhidden affection for Naruto, known by all. Her friendship with Sakura, the girl who was standing next to Naruto. And finally...

The length Naruto would go to take her back. The Aburame was a special clan, they live by instinct, even stronger than the Inuzuka. Which explained why Shino recognizes the look Naruto was showing, no doubt the Inuzuka also did. That wasn't a look of a man taking back what he simply want. That was a look of a beast trying to claim back its mate, no matter what the cost. Naruto had a hungry eyes that screams danger. Even the bugs inside Shino told him the same thing. He wasn't a coward mind you. But facing a mad beast without a good reason, also playing the role of a villain is just too... borrowing Shikamaru's word here: troublesome.

" ... Yes, I would." He answered, shocking everyone, even Naruto. But before the red haired could showed any signs of hate, Shino continued. " Because it is not necessary. We all know this engagement is a facade. Or at least, my clan does."

Shino turned back, stepping inside the house towards the scroll that lay on the table. Holding the piece of cloth in his hand, Shino read the lines written on it and the handprints. He sensed another hive coming close, it was his father. Aburame Shibi, the self-possessed figure and the pride of the Aburame Clan, a level-headed man that could intimidate everyone he want, confirmed by Nara Shikaku. He attended the ceremony wearing a formal set of kimono, thought he prefer the usual high collar uniform.

" Are you stopping me, father ?" Shino asked his father, a simple question. He black, sharp eyes bored deep through the sunglasses that his father was wearing, unflinching.

" ... We accept because you wanted to." Shibi said with a low tone, slowly. " It's your right and responsibility to wrap it up."

The father finished and walked away, his clansmen already caught the meaning and joined their Clan Head. The Aburame started leaving, much to the surprise the dismay of the Hyuuga elders. Amongst the confused crowd, stood one Hanabi. The girl didn't get it. A random red haired shinobi appeared from the sky with a dragon... that was really cool, by the way. Interrupting her sister's engagement, berating her grandfather, talking to her father on equal term, claiming her sister and then... the family members of the gloom started leaving ?!

Shino was the last one to walk through the door of the main hall building, holding the signed engagement scroll. He look at it one more time and glanced towards Hinata.

" This whole thing is a mistake. " He dropped the scroll onto the floor with slight clanking sound echoed through the hall. " Hinata, I'll be expecting you for our test tomorrow."

Just like that, Shino left, passing by Hinata. The Aburame left the Hyuuga compound, leaving a bad taste in the Hyuuga elders mouth. A failed ceremony with a noble clan, if this got out the shame would be unbearable. The Hyuuga would be looked down on. That much would be guaranteed with the amount of guests they were having.

Unexpectedly, the scroll was consumed by flame and reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds. Everyone turned to where the fire came from and saw one Uchiha heir, surrounded by two young and pretty Hyuuga females on both sides. He was being very... friendly with them, even having them serving him sake.

" And that, ladies, is how an Uchiha use his flame." Said the a drunken Sasuke, letting out a short breath of fire to amaze the beautiful Hyuuga girls around him.

" Very smooth... And Shino wasn't half bad." Naruto said his piece of mind. " Oh well... I guess I'll just take her then ?"

The question was directed to the Hyuugas. The elders were fuming at the boy's mocking smile. He ruined everything ! Yet somehow their clan head couldn't help but agreeing with his demand. What was that promise about anyway ?! So important that Hiashi was willing to give his daughter away. They had to threaten the man in order to make him agreed with the engagement between the Aburame. Besides, they could not let the boy have the girl. The boy was the container of the Kyuubi, just like his mother. They were a cursed bloodline. Letting a Hyuuga be with them is an unbearable shame !

While the elders were angry and freaked out, Hiashi was feeling amused with what was happening. Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi, son of Uzumaki Kushina, grandchild of Uzumaki Junpaku. His mother was an enigma and powerful kunoichi. Enough to be marked as Flee-on-sight on Iwa's Bingo Book. And Junpaku... He only met the man once, but even without his Byakugan being active, Hiashi knew Junpaku was a force to be consider with.

This boy, Naruto, was definitely trained by him. The way the boy spoke, acted and held himself was very similar to that of Junpaku's. Then he looked at the water dragon on the sky above. The boy also hid himself well, a true shinobi in the making. Perhaps even more.

He looked over to Hinata, she felt his gaze and looked back at him. Father and daughter, exchanged an understanding look. She was fond of the boy, he could see that. Maybe... It was time to let go.

" HEY ! Who do you think you are treating my sister like an object to be taken as will !?"

Hanabi jumped out facing Naruto. She was getting impatient. Her sister was feeling nervous by the seconds even since this boy appeared. Hanabi disliked that. Nobody make her sister sad ! Naruto looked at the little girl in front of him, blinking and showed an amused smile. Hanabi flinched a bit when she spotted the sharp fangs from the boy's smile. Red hair, whiskers on both cheeks, sharp fangs and violet eyes. He was the exact demon that her grandfather always told her about. And this demon was about to take her sister away.

" Demon !" She screamed, dropping into a basic Juuken stance. " I won't let you take my sister away."

Hearing the word coming out of her mouth, the smile immediately left Naruto's face. Even the adults present in the garden did the same. The young kids, however, were confused. All but except Shikamaru. The ANBU shadowing the Hokage tensed up at the word, someone broke the rule. Hiruzen himself was having a dark glare under his hat.

" Hanabi ! Stand back !" Hiashi stepped up to stop his daughter from breaking the most dangerous law.

" But he..."

" Don't make me repeat myself."

He growled each words making her flinched back. She never seen her father that angry, not ever since they got kidnapped years ago. Hanabi stepped back, not before shooting a hateful look at the red hair. Hiashi scowled, his father broke the line now. Breaking the Sandaime's law by telling Hanabi about the Jinchuuriki. Under the presence of the Hokage no less. Maybe that could help him getting rid of the man, officially. But before that...

" Very well, you may have her as long as you hold onto your promise, Uzumaki-dono." Naruto grinned. Hiashi looked at his daughter and continued.

" Hinata, changing things from the inside requires too much sacrifice. Even if you can handle it... I can't. Go, my daughter. Remember that hurting yourself is the same as hurting those that cares for you. Only when seeking your own happiness, you can bring happiness to others."

She felt his big warm hands pressing against her head, showing her a caring smile. Hinata looked ahead and saw her friends looking back at her with welcoming smile. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, their senseis... After everything she did, they still looked out for her, waiting for her. Naruto, she pushed him away, fought each other. He still seeked her out, pursuing her.

_" What an idiot I am..."_ A tear leaked out from her eye. " I'm sorry... For everything."

" Ah... I guess we are up for a new ceremony then ?" The great Hokage picked the right moment to interrupt them, pulling out another scroll from his sleeve. " I got plenty of scrolls prepared. Just in case accidents happen..."

" Of course, Hokage-sa..."

" I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS !" An enraged Hiragi shouted, gathering everyone's attention. " THAT demon brat will not have our clan's blood ! You are an incompetent Clan Head Hiashi ! I don't care what kind of deal you made with him, I will not allow the Hyuuga blood to be spoiled !"

The atmosphere turned cold and heavy. Severals were leaking killing intents, mostly the ANBUs, the Hokage and severals individual such as Naruto, his friends, senseis and... surprisingly, Hiashi. They were waiting for this moment, a justified kill. The law stated that anyone breaking it is to be executed on the spot. Which is why Hiashi kept quiet, not bothering to stop his father.

" You're just like your mother ! Arrogance and undisciplined ! Do you ever wonder why you never know your father ?! Because just like her, you are the K..."

**THWACK !**

**CRACK !**

**BAM !**

His cursing suddenly cut off, followed by a series of cracking sound. Hiragi's body flew through the thick wall of the main hall building, passing by another lines of paper walls before landing at the end of the compound. Big holes could be seen on his path. Everyone looked at the crash site before turning back to where the man once stood.

" Mou... After everything I did, don't go and ask people to kill you like that, Oji-sama."

Said the girl wearing the wedding kimono. She straightened herself, retracting the hand that just blew her grandfather away, under the shocking eyes of everyone. Hinata struck him just in time before her grandfather broke the law, which would resulted in dead. She admitted she should have held back more. Since her grandfather would suffer a two weeks coma after that. Better than dead though. And nobody intentionally calls her Naruto demon and get away with it.

" Hell yeah ! Way to go, Hinata !" Kiba yelled out excitedly, not even care about the knocks he received from his mother and sister.

She smiled at her teammate, a true smile. Slowly, she faced him, the boy that, once again, made everything in her life went wild. He is kind, gentle and wise. But when it came to romance, he wasn't that subtle at all. More like...

" You're very forceful, Naruto-kun." She told him.

Said boy scratched his whiskers in embarrassment. Why was he having a feeling of déjà vu ?

" Tou-san, please take care of Hanabi for me." The man nodded solemnly. Hinata turned to lines of Hyuuga, looking at the impassive face of Hyuuga Neji. " I'm sorry, Neji Nii-san. I'll be going first."

The older boy was confused, what did she mean by that ? But the voice of his Clan Head cut through his wondering.

" By the name of the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi. I hereby exile my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata from the clan. None shall say otherwise. "

As he finished, people started whispering, the elders were argueing.

" She hasn't taken the seal yet ! Do not let her go !"

" The Hyuuga bloodline is not allowed to be leaked outside of the clan !"

" DO AS YOU WISH ! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU !" Hiashi's barked at them.

He wanted to help his daughter but he had to make sure he remains on the Clan Head's seat. So that was all he could do. The elders were very eager to recapture the girl, the Hokage won't be interfering because of the rule. They ordered several guards from both the Main and Branch house to surround them. They were only Genins, what could they do against a dozen of Hyuuga elites consists of Jounins and Chunins ?

How wrong they were...

* * *

" Suiton: Watatsumi Gekido ! ( Water Art: Rage of the Water God )"

Naruto yelled, holding out two hands. The big water dragon above him splitted into two and bomb dived at the Hyuuga shinobis. The powerful water washed them away but somehow missed the attending guests.

Sai splashed his ink at the remaining Hyuuga elders. " Ninjutsu: Sumi Nagashi. ( Ninja Art: Ink Flush ) "

The ink hit them then hardened, becoming snakes and restrained them all. The crowds cheered, amazed at how a couple of Genins quickly defeated dozens of elite shinobis, even by surprise. Tsume clapped her hands appreciatively. Shikaku hid his playful smile, along with the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto channelled his chakra into the water and made a floating water platform.

" Shall we go then ?" He gestured to Hinata while Sakura took hold of her hand with an encourage smile.

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling glad that she could finally be with the ones she love. But there was something she needed to do before leaving. No, it was something she have to do when leaving her house for good.

" Actually, I want to go through the front gate." She said, showing them a determined look. " I want to walk on my own feet, by my own will."

It sounded meaningless, to those who didn't understand. Those who understood can only smile, proudly. The Hyuuga, both Main and Branch house, were filled with the ideas of Fate since birth. They might walk on their own feet but never by their own will, nor having a future of their own. Hiashi turned his back to them and said his departing words.

" Walk on your own then. I will have your things delivered to the Uzumaki compound... This ceremony, is over."

He walked away from them, feeling sad and happy at the same time. His daughter could finally be free, be with those that really cares for her. No longer could he taste the tea she makes at night, enjoying her silent company in his study room. Sharing small talk in his wife's garden, listening to her practice sessions. He felt... lonely. Then he felt tiny little fingers wrapped around his hand. He stopped, looked down and saw his second daughter, Hanabi. She had a strong look on her face, contrasting with the teary eyes that threatening to fall any moment.

_" Maybe not so lonely as I thought."_ He gently squeezed Hanabi's tiny hand . Together, father and daughter walked back into their house. Their trusted family members followed closely behind. Hiashi smiled, a small happy smile. _" Things are just going to be fine."_

" Looks like no engagement are needed then. I will excuse myself. " Hiruzen said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with his ANBUs.

It was rude to do that inside someone else's house but circumstances demanded so. They had seen enough for one day. The other clans followed his example. They either shunshin-ed away or left by jumping into the air. Inoichi held onto his daughter and leaped away. The Akimichi Clan Head shunshin-ed out of the compound. The Inuzuka jumped through the wall together. All that was left was Naruto and the gang... plus two dead drunks: Anko and Sasuke. Anko was downright wasted while Sasuke were flirting with the Hyuuga females, still drinking.

" Why don't you take the kid home while I'll be taking Anko, Kakashi." The cyclops nodded at Kurenai's suggestion. The Jounin female took her bestfriend by the shoulder and dragged her up. " Will the rest of you be fine on your own ?"

" Never been better, Kurenai-sensei." Surprisingly, it was Hinata that answered her. Kurenai smiled and disappeared with a shunshin.

" Sorry ladies. But lover boy here needs to go home." Kakashi dragged the drunk black hair boy away from two girls. Kakashi rolled his eyes when the boy in his hand winked back at them. " Kids these days, really..."

He too, disappeared from the ground with Sasuke in hand. The ones that was left were Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Hinata. Along with a couple of tied up elders and several Hyuuga guards, those who were loyal to the elders. They wouldn't be leaving without a fight.

" Hinata-sama, please reconsider." A Hyuuga male with brown and short backward spiky hair spoke to her. " Hiashi-sama will forgive you if you come back. Do not follow... that child. He is very dangerous."

" I'm sorry Kou-san. But I already made my own decision." Hinata stepped up facing the tall man. " Please step aside... Or I will make you."

Realizing that there was nothing they could do to change their mistress's mind. The Hyuuga guards attacked them. Chaos ensured afterwards.

Hyuuga Kou was a very skilled Jounin even amongst the shinobi rank. He expected to knocked Hinata unconscious and take her back. But he wasn't prepared to have her retaliate against him with frightened speed and power. Kou had to activate his Byakugan after suffering several strikes from her. Yet when he tried to shut down her tenketsu points, Hinata defended by matching him palms to palms. Her chakra was strong and dense enough to render his attack useless. Then she ended the short fight with a sudden double palm attack on his chest. Kou put his hands on the front to defend himself. Hinata dropped down and did a sweeping kick, knocking him into the ground. With a palm strike to the face, Kou was out cold.

A Jounin... knocked down by a Genin in a pure Taijutsu match. The group of Genin walked through the hall of the Hyuuga compound to the front gate, leaving signs of destruction and injured shinobis along the way. They tried their best not to hurt Hinata's clansmen too much, only disabling them. Though in Sakura's case, she enjoyed knocking things down. Such as the columns that support the hallway and several big doors.

Naruto cringed when he remembered the promise he made to the Hokage about collateral damage.

_" Sorry Jiji, I cannot keep out promise."_

Three adult males jumped at them from above, their Byakugan flaring with so much intensity. They intercepted each one of Naruto's group. Hinata pushed her opponent back with a chakra filled palm, the force behind her attack was so strong that the man was knocked away, crashing onto a room. Before he could get up, Hinata appeared right next to him, delivering a soft tap at his forehead. The man's eyes rolled back in his socket and he went unconscious.

Sakura slid her body along the length of her opponent's arm, surprised him with the speed and flexible move. With a tiny chakra scalpel on the tip of her fingers, Sakura cut off the the nerves near the man's lung. Suddenly feeling no air going in his system despite the amount of air he was taking in, the man stepped back in shock. He looked at the pink haired little girl in front of him and met her eyes. Her chakra invaded his system with a strong suggestion: Sleep. His shocking state rendering him vulnerable to her Genjutsu, so he collapsed, falling asleep. Sakura got near the man and heal his nerves, not wanting the man to die due to lack of air.

Naruto... he stood still and let the man's palm struck his body. Yet with all the power the Hyuuga male could muster into his Juuken strike, the boy had no reaction at all. He didn't event move from where he stood. It was like the Hyuuga's attack totally had no effect on the demon child. The white eyes man looked into the boy's face and saw a sadistic smile on his face. It reminded the Hyuuga of one Snake Mistress when she was about to drawn blood...

Soon they reached the front gate, it was a big double door gate, very study looking.

" Let me take care of it." Sakura smacked her fists together, ready to knock down the gate in front of them. But Hinata put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

" Please allow me." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and let Hinata do the honour. Hinata stood in front of the gate, taking in a deep breath before pushing the air before her. " Hakke Kuushou ! ( Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm ) "

An invisible force collided with the gate, blasting it out of its hinges. The doors flew into the air before crashing down onto the ground... It wasn't a normal gate. It was a giant, big gate you usually see in places that belong to temples ! And Hinata, with one strike, just blasted the gates cleanly. Without whatsoever effort too. The Hyuugas following them were stunned at her display of power, they stopped dead on their track. No longer wanted to pursuit them anymore. Sakura caught her friend in a tight grip, asking when did she learned such a powerful technique. Naruto...

_" ... Why didn't she use that on me two weeks ago ?"_ He sweatdropped seeing the broken gate, now missing the door plates. " That could knock the wind out of me with one strike."

**_" THE GIRL MUST HAVE AFRAID THAT SHE MIGHT KILL YOU. NORMAL PEOPLE WOULD."_** The Kyuubi hummed. **_" ANYHOW, YOU KNOW HOW TO PICK EM GIRLS. DON'T GET BEATEN TO DEATH. HA HA HA HA !"_**

_" Very funny..."_

As they were leaving the Hyuuga Clan's ground, a boy stood in the dark, watching. Neji arrived just in time to see his cousin ran away... But, did she really run away ? That power she showed as her groups stepped through the bodies of the fallen Hyuugas. The impassive, calm look Hinata showed when she struck down her clansmen. No hesitation at all. He was surprised back then. But after the info sinked in, his anger boiled up. All that power of hers yet she decided to leave on her own. All those talk about understanding, trying to change her clan. None of it were true. She was just another weakling. Yes, a weakling . No matter how much power she possessed. It is her nature, her fate, to run away.

On that day, a bird soared into the blue sky above, leaving its cage behind. Another one, still chained and stuck behind the bars, could only watch in jealousy and grief. Apart of Hyuuga Neji died as he watched his cousin walked through the broken gate of the Hyuuga Compound.

_" Hyuuga Hinata... I will make you pay for this betrayal."_

* * *

Naruto's group walked, slowly, through the street of Konoha, meeting the gaze of the villagers, shinobis and civilians alike. Hinata and Sakura, one dressed in a beautiful wedding kimono, the other wearing an elegant yet cute kimono. In the middle of them, Naruto stood, proudly showing his high class posture. This was his place, they were with him, with the Uzumaki Clan. The population were surprised seeing the Hyuuga girl walking with him. She was meant to marry an Aburame. Not the demon child.

A couple of shinobis and civilians wanted to stop them. But that was when Sai stepped in. He followed behind them, like a silent guardian. The amount of killing intent the pale boy was leaking were strong enough to repel any aggressive thoughts towards them.

Instinctively, Naruto wrap his arms around the girls waist, pulling them close to him. He was showing off, sure. But to announce his possessiveness and protective nature for both Hinata and Sakura, rather than cheap pride. Hinata was a bit surprised, then she relaxed. It was a good feeling. Sakura chuckled and leaned closer to his ear, whispering.

_" You better ask her too, Kitsune. As soon as you have some privacy."_

Naruto knew what Sakura meant. He nodded in understanding. Then Sakura pulled on his whiskers, making him yelped in pain.

_" Do anything weird to her and I will send you through the Konoha wall. Got it, sweetie ?"_

She said with a dangerous smile. Much reminded him of Anko before she started a torturous training session. Which always rendered her students immobilize for several days. Or one day in his case... Naruto swallowed in his throat, remembering what happened when he proposed to Sakura last day. Hinata looked at them in confusion.

* * *

**_That evening..._**

The news spread fast. In half a day, everyone in the village knew about it: The Aburame Clan refused to make a statement about what happened. The Hyuuga announced Hinata's exile. The demon child had taken the Hyuuga girl into his cursed clan. Thus raising the animosity between the villagers and Naruto... Not that he care.

Right then, said demon child was relaxing on the wooden platform in his beautiful garden. A sight with the words " NO FIGHTING " planted in the middle of it all. Spring and Fall, these seasons have the most beautiful nights. In his opinion that is. Why ? Because the wind always blowing and the nights are never the same. The sky could be clear, cloudy, dark, moonlit and rain. The randomness has a charm to it. That night, the sky was clear, there was no moon and the wind was gentle. Sipping from his cup of hot tea, running his hand through the fur of the now grown up orange fox laying beside him. Naruto thought about the test his team would face tomorrow.

" One trouble down, a new test awaits. I wonder what does it like to have a serious fight against Kakashi..."

" If I may." Sai spoke from his seat next to Naruto. The red haired inclined his head, asking his brother to continue. " I heard that you and Sakura-san fought against Danzo. It'll be best to expect fight on that kind of level."

" I wouldn't call that a fight, though. He underestimated us and we had the element of surprise. Yet the outcome... was barely acceptable."

Even five or six years later, the old assassin inside him still felt his heart ached at the memory. A young Sakura laying in a pool of her own blood, missing one arm. Her pale face being pushed into the emergency room on a stretcher. The moment they declared unwavering trust for each others on that rooftop... Naruto realized he was having doubt. Ninjutsu wise, he was the most powerful in their group. Taijutsu... Surprisingly, Sakura was the top dog even without her destructive chakra strike. Genjutsu, Kurenai and him still fighting for it. But in other perspective...

Five peoples in their group were built for Assassination: Him, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata and Sai.

So it safe to assumed that Kakashi would strike when they least expected it, ending the fight as soon as possible. His surrogate brother was one of the people that shared his belief: An Assassin only strike once. They would be in a disadvantage then. If one of them fell, they all fail. Sasuke was, speaking honestly, the weakest one in their group because of his short time in training. But he wasn't the weakest link.

_" If I play it right... We could turn that disadvantage into our advantage." _The red haired touched his chin, forming a plan for their test tomorrow.

" Hey boys ~ What are you thinking about ?"

A cheerful voice came from the direction of the hot spring cave. Both male looked over and saw two figures walked over to them, it was Sakura and Hinata. They both dressed in a simple yukata, light pink for Sakura and traditional black, white Hyuuga color for Hinata. At first, she was unsure if she should wear it again after all she did. Then Sakura told her.

_" For what you've done and would've done for your clan, you deserve to wear it with pride."_

Hinata kept her old clothes and, in another matter, her surname. Despite being an exile, she still have the right to bear the Hyuuga name. Naruto encouraged her to. Unknown to him, the girl was secretly hoping to bear another name. His name actually. She was taken in by his clan after all. But it looks like she had to wait. Until he officially take her in as a bride of the clan. Sakura already saw the disappointed look on Hinata's face when they discussed about it. The pinkette hid a smile behind her hand. Naruto, despite being nearly ninety years old in mind, didn't catch what went through the girls mind. Females... Women are troublesome in general.

Naruto slid his hands inside the sleeves of his kimono and smiled at the girls. A seductive smile adorned his lips.

" What am I thinking about ? Hmmm... How about two beautiful girls in a hot tub ? And not to mention... my wives to be ?"

Both girls spotted pink on their cheeks at his teasing. Sai chuckled softly behind his cup of tea. It was always amusing to see his Clan Head interacting with others.

Sakura quickly recovered from her embarrassing moment. " Yeah right, don't push your luck. You haven't ask her yet. Now that I think about it..."

" Sai. Help me with dinners." She ordered the pale boy before whispering to her female friend. _" Use this chance to talk things out between you two."_

Hinata's mouth opened wide at the sudden turns of event. But before she could protest, Sakura already walked away into the house. Sai followed shortly with a short bow to Hinata and Naruto. There were only two of them in the garden. Hinata was fidgeting on her feet. The last time they spent alone with each other, it was a fight. A very serious fight. She cringed as she remembered the details. The pain she received from his attack. The pain she inflicted on him. His accusation of her betrayal. They were fresh on her mind.

Naruto noticed the uncomfortable look Hinata was showing on her face and body. The way she avoided looking at the boy told him everything he needed to know. Guilt and shame. It would be wise show his caring and gentle side, rather than being smart and wise.

The boy adjusted his sitting stance, putting one knee on the floor and rested his hand on it. " Hinata, why don't you sit down beside me ?"

She jerked her head and looked at him, still feeling hesitant. A mischievous smile met her.

" I won't bite."

_**" RIGHT ... "**_ Kyuubi snorted.

_" Give it a rest already ..." _

The joke did it purpose as Hinata snickered quietly. Her posture relaxed and she joined Naruto on the wooden floor. The fox beside him moved to make room for her. When she sat down, it laid down again, this time resting it's head on her lap like a cute pet. Hinata smiled and started petting the animal, it purred nicely as she scratched along its head and body. Naruto smiled warmly at the peaceful sight before him. He decided to speak his part.

" Hinata." Her hands stopped on the fox's body as he called her name. " For what its worth... I'm sorry for what happened back then."

" ... You don't have to, Naruto-kun. It was my fault too."

" No, let me finish." He insisted. " I should have talk to you before deciding what is the best course of action. Instead of doing things in my own ways, regardless of your feelings."

Hinata kept quiet, a sign which showed what he said is right. " I was angry, sad and hurt. Like I was betrayed."

" After everything we shared, every moments we spent together. The amount of love and care you showed me all this time. I can't stand seeing you leave and marry someone else." Naruto stopped and closed his eyes. Trying to calm his nerves. This was it, the crucial moment in this life of his. The second time also... " Hinata, look at me."

The girl did as he said. His amethyst eyes met her dreamy white eyes. He spoke, his voice was soft and slow. " I know your feelings for me. But our age... We are so young, too young to make proper decision. I intended to wait till we are of age before I can answer your love. Then It all changed when we fought."

" Call it possessiveness, selfishness or animal instinct if you want. I call it Love. "

Grabbing her hand with his own, Naruto put the her small and soft palm near his lips and whispered the next part.

" I love you, Hyuuga Hinata."

One second, two seconds and three seconds later. The girl finally reacted. Her face rapidly went red as the words he said sunk into her mind. Not to mention the way he held her hand, so close to kissing. She could practically felt his hot breaths against the sensitive skins of her hand. Her own breaths quickened, her whole body started shaking. No, she had to calm down. This was an important moment of her life. Hinata wouldn't be able to live the rest of her life if she fainted then. The boy she loves just confessed to her. She had to... what ?

_" What do I do !? " _She panicked, not knowing how to response.

Blood was rushing to the poor girl's head so fast that her mind started blacking out. Noticing Hinata was showing signs of fainting, Naruto decided to calm her down. In the best way he could think of. With the hand he was holding, the red haired pulled his lover closer to him. The sudden force took her by surprise. Hinata collapsed on his body, her head laying on his lap. The fox next to them caught that as a cue to leave them in private and left. It trotted away into the dark forest.

His thighs wasn't exactly soft with all the training he went through. But it was still soft enough to make her feel comfortable. Before Hinata could get more flustered because of their close proximity and pushed him away, Naruto put a hand on her head, petting her hair.

" Shhh. Calm down. Don't overthink it. Take some deep breaths. " The soft-spoken tone assured her. She followed his advice and calmed her breathing.

After a few moments of silence, plus Naruto combing her silky black hair with his fingers, Hinata finally calmed down. In fact, she very enjoyed the position they were in. It was common to have Naruto resting on her laps, or theirs if counted Sakura. But not once their roles were reversed. They should do this more often. Because it felt so good. No wonder Naruto enjoyed it so much. Then she remembered, she wasn't the only one that in love with him...

" What about... Sakura-san ?" She asked him, feeling conflicted because of her relationship with Sakura. " How do you feel about her ?"

" I love her too." He responded right away. " Same as you."

Hinata wasn't that surprise with his answer. Naruto could tell with the way her body relaxed on his lap. He chuckled softly before continuing.

" It is weird but... Sakura loves you too. You know, I confessed to her yesterday. Asking her to marry me."

Jealous she was but with no malice. A smile also could be seen on her face when Naruto mentioned how Sakura also loves Hinata.

" She said she only accept if I could take you back. Honestly, almost eight years together and she ready to abandoned me for you. How cruel."

The girl in his laps jerked her body, trying to held back a laugh.

_" I think she is ready..." _

Gently, he put a hand under her head and pushed her up sitting next to him. His hand never leave the back of her head, instead, using it to pushed her face closer to him. His left hand gripped onto her forearm, restraining her body from moving away. He inched closer to her, feeling their hot breaths against each other. Tilting his head, Naruto put his lips against hers. And they kissed.

A gentle, chaste kiss. Lips touching lips. Hinata, though mentally unprepared, accepted his kiss without resistance. She closed her eyes and feel his lips pressing on hers. Naruto feeling her body relaxed in his arms, deciding to take the lead. After a minute of kissing and feeling their lips against each other. Naruto took in long and deep breaths, filled with the smell of her body and shampoo. His hands didn't move from their positions. But he squeezed her forearm slightly to sooth her nervousness. Also playing with her hair using his other hand.

When they pulled away from each other. Hinata had a dreamy look on her face, she was dazed, drowned with the feeling of their first kiss. Naruto showed a loving smile and pushed her head to him, resting their foreheads against each other.

" Will you marry me, Hinata ?" He finally asked.

The girl looked at him and smiled.

" Yes, I want to marry you. Naruto-kun. I want to be with you and Sakura-san. And live a happy life together."

" Your wish is my command." He chuckled at her answer. Then something hit on his mind. The boy released her and grabbed a piece of cookie on the tea tray next to them. " Wanna make an Oath ?"

" An Oath ? Like a wedding vow ?" The girl was curious, her cheeks burned red at the thought.

" Something like that, I read it in a book once. The gloom hold a cookie in his mouth and has the bride taking half of it... with her mouth."

" Umm... that sounds romantic. But I don't think..." Before she could reject, Naruto already had a cookie in his mouth and was moving closer to her. " Na-Naruto-kun..."

She looked VERY hesitant at what they were about to do. But Naruto didn't back down. He always wanted to try this kind of stuff. Scratched it. HE WANT TO TRY IT WITH HER ! Still holding the cookie, the boy smiled, a mischievous and tempting smile. He winked at her telling Hinata it was okay to try. She looked troubled at his advance and started moving backward with her hand. Then she stopped, noticing that he was pouting because she was avoiding him. No fair, showing her his cute puppy eyes like that !

" Just... this once."

She said, feeling nervous and unsure if it was right to accept. Well... she regretted it afterwards. Not because it was bad. It was the opposite. It was because of that event that Hinata realized one thing: Naruto was a good kisser. Too good.

Naruto's face brightened immediately when she agreed. He crawled forward to her, not letting her sat up properly. He did it intentionally, their position back then were too good to be true. Hinata was laying on the floor, keeping her upper body up by the elbows. While he was on all fours, hovering above her, keeping her from moving away. Their faces met once again, this time, with a cookie in the red hair's mouth. In contrast to Naruto's eager looking face, Hinata was blushing with shyness. Swallowing her throat, she opened her mouth and moved closer to her lover's. Naruto knew better to push it right then. Having the woman took the initiative at the last moment was an unspoken rule in relationship. He might be pushing her to do it but he knew when to stop. Too much pushing would break things up.

Her mouth closed on the other half of the cookie in his mouth. Their lips touched once more. Unlike last time, there was no passion, just playfulness. They bit on their part of cookie and broke away. Munching on his piece, Naruto watched as the love of his life gracefully eating her own. His eyes focusing on the movement of her lips. When she noticed he was looking, she shied away, avoiding his gaze. Right, it is rude to watch a lady eat no matter where you are. When the inside of his mouth is clean, only a slight taste of sweetness remained.

He gazed at the form of the tiny girl trapped below him. Once more, his dark side got the better of him...

_" I wonder... how does she taste ?"_ A dangerous thought crossed his mind. _" Maybe I can try a little... We are lovers now. It will be okay."_

Hinata felt his grip on her wrists. She turned and saw him looking at her strangely.

" Na-Naruto-kun ? "

" Can I have... one more kiss ?" Despise being a child, his voice sounded hoarse and husky. Hinata's heart felt like butterfly as she saw a strange expression on his face. " Just a kiss. That's all I ask."

Not waiting for her answer, he pushed her down on the floor, holding her hands in place. Taken by surprised at his sudden assault, she let out a short scream. Naruto took that chance to seize her lips with his. Sharing another kiss. But this one was full of passion and, for Naruto only, lust. Hinata's body squirmed beneath the red hair's grip, she was getting scared at his forceful acts. She felt his lips pressing on hers, sucking, biting and licking. Naruto gently sucked on her upperlip before licking it. Making the girl shivered as his soft, hot and wet tongue brushing against her lips

" Open your mouth."

He ordered. She stiffened and looked into his eyes. Naruto's once bright violet eyes were now a deep black-purple, filled with desire. His red brows furrowed in deep concentration, his malevolent smile made her heart forgot to beat for a second. Hinata's blood turned cold. Why ? She didn't know the reason back then. Nevertheless, she obeyed him. Trying to go against her embarrassment, her lips parted.

Naruto smiled, satisfied with her reaction to his order. So obedient, so cute, so pure...

_**" OI OI BRAT. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. SHE IS BARELY THIRTEEN ! SO DO YOU !"**_

" Just kissing." The boy said absentmindedly, not paying attention to the voice of reaso... the Kyuubi inside him. " Only kissing."

The fox facepalmed and gave up. He did his part. Or tried to. The rest was up to his host...

Naruto release Hinata's limbs. Holding her chin firmly but gently, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and sucked on her lips. His lips darted around, boldly but not rushing it. Hinata whimpered when she felt his tongue invaded the inside of her mouth. His heated tongue caressed every part of hers, from the upper part of her teeth to the tip of her tongue.

When their tongues touched, she got scared and retreated. Not because it was unhygienic. It was because she started to feel strange. The girl's body became hot and hotter as her lover kept on exploring every nook and crank beyond her lips. Hinata's eyes were closed already, her body went limb without any will to fight back. He was sending waves of strange feelings into her brains. It felt like she was being shocked, but it felt... so pleasant. Which scared her, because she wanted to experience more of that strange feeling.

Feeling her change of behavior, Naruto pulled back, keeping their face close with the the tips of their nose touching each other. Both the boy and the girl were breathing heavily. Hinata opened her eyes. Her eyes looked dreamy, more diluted than normal, like she was in a daze. He smiled and started nuzzling against her face, showering her with light kisses and pecks. He moved to her earlobe, kissing it too. The act of gentle loving seemed to work, because Hinata wrapped her hands around his torso. Her fingers tugged into the cloth on his back, her face pressed on his neck, releasing hot breaths against his skin.

A jolt of shock went through Hinata's spine as she felt Naruto licking her ear, even chewing on it. His sharp, pointy teeth intensified the feeling ten fold. Hinata's mind was clouded with waves of pleasure. It wouldn't be long before it shut down. If that happens, Hinata wasn't sure that Naruto would do to her. She remembered the special class every kunoichi had to go through before graduating. She wasn't ready for it ! Mustering all her strength and will, Hinata tried to stop Naruto.

" Naruto... We shouldn't be doing... this." She gasped each word, trying to pry his body off her. " I can't take it... anymore."

" It's alright. It's just..." He started moving down to her neck, sliding his wet tongue on her alabaster skin. " ... normal kissing...*sliding tongue*... between lovers."

" No... I can't... Ahhh !" She felt him sucked on her neck, the pain and the pleasure was too much. Her mind gave out.

Drowned in his own fantasy, Naruto didn't stop what he was doing. His lips moved along her skin, reaching her shoulder. The yukata she was wearing were pulled down, exposing her white and slender shoulders.

_" She smells so good, so soft... so tasty." _

In his haze of pleasure, Naruto place his fangs on Hinata's shoulder, ready to bite down, marking her.

... Too bad he couldn't finish it.

**" I KNEW IT ! SHANNARO !" **A primal roar came from inside the house. Then someone tugged at the back of Naruto's collar.

Sakura grabbed the collar of his yukata and threw him away right into the pool in the garden. Her hair were wavering like flame, her eyes burning with female rage. She quickly got next to Hinata and adjusted the girl's clothing. She tried to shake Hinata awake but failed to. Enduring too much love, kissing and intimacy in a short time were too much for the poor girl's mind. It would be awhile before she wake up. Sakura asked Sai to take her inside to rest. While she got a pervert to take care of...

" YOU... I told you not to do weird things to her ! And yet... "

The pink menaced stomped over to the pool, where one red hair was shaking with fear. The cold water cleared his mind and brought him back to reality. Naruto realized that he almost crossed the line if wasn't for Sakura intervention. Just like that time on the roof, he went overboard and started touching Sakura all over. But she pushed him off and ran away. She had a strong will. It seemed Hinata wasn't. And now... Naruto was about to be punished for his action.

" Please have mercy ! I didn't mean to. " He tried to talk his way out of this, struggling inside the pool. " It was an accident ! A joke went too far !"

" No excuses ! DIVINE PUNISHMENT !"

That night, screams could be heard coming from the Forbidden Land. Then everyone had dinner and went to bed. Sakura decided to share a room with Hinata, in case HE tried to pull something again. About Naruto...

* * *

" ...What happened to you ?" Asked the Uchiha heir, looking at the tattered figure in front of his house.

Naruto scratched his head, wincing at the pain all over his body, especially the purple spot over his left eye. Then he smiled, showing several missing fangs. Well, they would grow out again anyway.

" I got kicked out of my house... Can I spend the night here ? Also, do you have anything to eat ?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his friend. Then he shrugged and let Naruto in. Whatever happened, it would be good to hear. And the red hair could not decline his request if he want to stay.

* * *

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I broke my canine during a meal. It was so painful (cry) I had to spend a whole week in pain before I got a new teeth. So this chapter is the conclusion of Hinata's character development. I hope you guys enjoyed it :3 Both the wedding crashing and their first kiss.

I expect some flames and offense on this chapter. The kiss scene is a bit too much because they were both thirteen, especially Hinata. But well... I'm a hentai and a bit of a lolicon :D SUE ME ! HA HA HA !

**PAIRING VOTE IS CLOSED !**

**_KAKASHI_ IS TO BE PAIRED UP WITH... **

**R-I-N !**

Ladies and gentlemen the racing was so heart throbbing !

Nohara Rin only won with 1 vote higher than her rival, Inuzuka Hana.

Thank you for voting !

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**Mr Beaver Buttington**** :** Aww thank you so much :3 I'm glad someone appreciate the effort I put in the story, trying to keep Hinata canon and all. And nah, I'm not trying to make Kiba into a punk. It was Naruto who was being an ass. Kiba just retaliates like he should be.

**minniemousemom:** Oh ? Who was a wimp ? Naruto ? XD Everyone is a wimp in some cases lol

**silly60:** E he he :3 I'm glad people were annoyed with Hinata. It meant I was success with the way I portrayed her character in a realistic way. I hope this chapter fits your taste.

**PurpleFairy11:** Sure. I'm not going anywhere :D

**DestyniiUzumaki**** :** Hey pal, nice reaction there :D Do give me a holla when your story is up ! Hope your enjoyed this chapter :3

**Keyser.S:** Oh my gosh, you made me blush with all that praises XD I won't let you down, promise ! Tell me anything you wished to happen in canon but never occur. I will turn it into ideas for my fic :D Greetings from Vietnam ! Hope this chapter satisfy you :3

**Oh I dont think my name can fi**** :** Awww I made you proud. I am so proud of myself :3

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser**** :** Fu fu fu Being a girl myself, I know how cranky a girl could be when she's in pain XD Danzo is alive and his role will be a big one. He won't be an overpowered character though. I tend to use him in a more political way :3

**xela521: **No cliffhanger this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :D

**DaYaNa1997: **I'm glad you enjoyed my story :D About Tsunade and my Naruto. Because it is impossible in canon that I accept to write it as a challenge. Beside, my Naruto is not the canon Naruto. He would interact with Tsunade in a different way from the canon Naruto. Which mean Tsunade won't be seeing her as a mother to my Naruto. A big sister maybe ? But hey, no spoiling :3

**Request, Question, Challenge or constructive ideas are welcomed !**

.

.

.

.


	26. C24 - Team Seven

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for its own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Bios** from the anime **Guilty Crown**.

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 24 - Team Seven**

In a simple Genin apartment, stood a white haired figure, donning the uniformed he thought he would never use again. The white, shoulder-less breastplate. The white shin and hand guards. No katana, but instead, a small tanto strapped behind him. A family heirloom blade. The man reached to the picture at above his bed and stared at it. Seemingly lost in memories of the past. A blond man hovering above three kids. Obito's smug face, his dead fish eyes... and Rin's bright smile.

" You're being late, Senpai." A presence appeared in his room, an ANBU with cat mask.

Kakashi put the frame in his hand back on the surface of his bed and stood up, adjusting his mask.

" ... Just using a tactic on my cute students. Hows your morning, Yugao ?"

" The rank is getting antsy. Bets are being thrown around." Neko tilted her head at him. " Not everyday you see ANBU captains going against three academy graduates. Seriously at that."

Kakashi chuckled, standing up from his bed and grabbed the mask beside him. " I'm no longer an ANBU captain."

Placing the mask against his face, Kakashi channeled the chakra into it, sticking the material onto his skin.

" But today, I am an ANBU." The white porcelain dog masked showed for everyone to see.

" Inu is back in action."

* * *

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 4th,_**

**_Third Training Ground..._**

" He's late !"

A girl shouted angrily. Putting her hands in the air to emphasize her action. Then she turned around quickly, her long pink hair fluttered in the air behind her as she walked. Despite the cool air of the morning, Sakura felt hot because of her state of mind. Removing her hands from the sleeves of the big white haori she was wearing. She let the piece of clothing slide off of her shoulders, dangling freely by the obi wrapped around her waist. With her jacket removed, Sakura's toned body was revealed.

Years of practicing and eating properly has bear fruit. Despite being a child, she has the confidence to proudly proclaim that she would grow to be a beautiful woman. Her asset might not as big as Hinata but the way she carries herself spoke volume. Her figure, honed from all those training, and manners collected from her works at the hospital made Sakura into a fine little girl.

A few lesser clans inside Konoha already caught wind of her talents and asked her father for an arranged marriage. All were kicked out by Kizashi without missing a beat. When they threatened him using political power, all the worried father needed to do is call one of his ANBU teammate and they backed away immediately.

Wiping the sweat on her head, Sakura reached into the pouch on her hips. Slowly running her fingers through the hard but smooth materials inside them, she calmed her nerves. That was an important day, they were going to fight against their sensei, an S rank ninja, the famous Copy Ninja and The Raijuu ( Thunderbeast). From the tone Kakashi used last time. He was dead serious about going full power against them.

" Maa maa, don't waste your strength Sakura." A low voice spoke to her. " Nii-san is doing this on purpose, to get on our nerves."

" Of course I know." She retorted, crossing her hands and standing straight. " AND I'm still mad at you."

Naruto looked away, once again scratching his cheek out of habit. His bruises and injuries were all gone. His teeth grew back properly, long and pointy. The process was very... itchy, and stung a lot. So he spent the whole night inside his mindscape with the Kyuubi. The bossy creature laughed at his state of misfortune, much like Sasuke did.

Naruto adjusted his modified kimono. The outside looked normal as any expensive kimono. It was the inside that was modified. Severals pockets and straps were sewed and added. Straps filled with scrolls of all kind, from storage seals to his own customized ones. Pockets filled small stuffs, varies from explosive tags to grenades. Unlike other shinobi who tied their kunai pouch to the thighs. Naruto decided to use his custom red Obi to carry them behind him. A black band wrapped on his left arm. It resemble a handguard, but in fact. It was a senbon pouch, hidden by the sleeve of his kimono.

There was nothing intimidate about his look except for the kunai pouch behind him and the hitai-ate, which is a dead giveaway of his shinobi status. With a simple genjutsu to hide the pouch and remove his hitai-ate, Naruto could pass as a well raised civilian boy wearing a thick and expensive kimono.

He may looked relaxed but Naruto was on alert. Everything scent and negative feelings that lingered around the small forest were under his monitoring. There were no chance for an ambush if Kakashi planned to. The same could be said about the brooding Uchiha resting against the wooden stump.

Sasuke had an indifferent look on his face, his arms folding while his head dropped low lazily. Ever since graduated, Sasuke's attire went through some changes just like Naruto. The black undershirt had been replaced with a standard issued web mesh shirt . His fancy purple shirt was discarded. Replacing it was a flak jacket with the same design as the Jounin vest, but coloured in dark purple. The jacket looked heavy and bulky because of all the tools it carries. Some scrolls could be seen strapped on it, courtesy of Naruto. His bottom remained the same, the cargo pants was comfy enough anyway.

The black haired boy let out a lazy yawn making Naruto turned and looked at him. The whiskers boy chuckled. He was glad that despite dressing like a modern mercenary in those war movies, Sasuke was still a child... Not really a child. More like... still a human. The boy enjoyed the peace, appreciated jokes, recognized others and most of all, strives for the future. Yep, being human is good.

Suddenly, Naruto's nose twitched. He smelled... pepper ?

**POP ! POP !**

Weird bags exploded from above the trio. They quickly reacted and got away from the clearing. The bags were pepper powder. The smell was so strong that both Sasuke and Sakura covered their noses to protect themselves. Naruto had a very strong urge to sneeze but held back. Scent was not an option anymore. His brother was good. But not good enough. Kakashi was still under his negative emotion radar...

" He's entering the ground... From the east." Naruto informed his teammates while accepting a bandana from Sakura. Using it as a mask to protect his nose from the pepper. " He's getting close, be ready."

" Just like we plan then ?" Sasuke took out a kunai, looking eager through his own mask.

" Quick and efficient." Sakura provided while tying her own mask.

" Let us go."

As Naruto gave the signal, all three disappeared in a blur to three different direction.

The test had begun.

* * *

**_With Kakashi..._**

The silver haired ANBU juggling two small bags in his hand. He looked at the entrance into the Third Training Ground. Then he wrapped the bags along with an explosive tag and threw them with all his might. The bundle exploded right above the clearing near the river. Where his cute students were gathering.

Without missing a beat, Kakashi bit on his thump, took out a scroll and smear his blood along the texts inside it. Closing the scroll again, he slammed it onto the ground. Smoke appeared and quickly disappeared. From the smoke, a dog stood waiting for his order.

" What's with the old ANBU outfit, Kakashi ?" A little pug asked in human tongue, fluently. It put a paw over its nose. " Ugh what is this strong pepper smell ?"

" Hello Pakkun, it's pepper. I need you to track three individual with pepper powder on them inside this training ground."

" Are they your target ?"

" They are, at the moment."

Pakkun nodded and enter the forest together with his summoner. Kakashi followed his summon while watching his surrounding. Just as he expected, they set traps everywhere. From simple traps like flipping kunai walls, automatic shuriken and javelin holes. To complex traps like...

**BOOM !**

An explosion came from below his step, effectively blowing him away with several third degree burns. But Kakashi jumped through the smoke and fire without a scratch. Years of fighting honed his reflexes and instincts. Kakashi looked back on a tree branch, the place where the explosion seal went off was still burning violently. Such a dangerous trap, even hidden by a genjutsu. Naruto ...

" That was some nasty piece of work." Pakkun commented.

" It is and it won't be the last one. Let's keep going."

They ran into more several traps, got wet from a Suiton seal, nearly got electrocuted by a Raiton seal nearby. Even a simple trap that made Kakashi lose his balance proved to be deadly when combined with huge boulder suddenly appeared from above him. They got deeper into the forest, not unscratched but not wounded.

Pakkun suddenly stopped, making his summoner stopped also. " They surrounded us."

Kakashi narrowed his eye under the ANBU mask. " You can go now. Thanks, old friend."

The pug nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi took in his surrounding. A lot of trees, some shade of lights, not much space to move in. He could risk moving back into the clearing but decided not to. They could ambush him while he was moving. So defending was his best option at the moment. First he needed to know their location and took them one by one. Now to lure them out...

Kakashi began walking, casually. The forest was silent, only the sound of wind brushing against the leaves and his footsteps on the grass were heard. He wasn't put of any guard, full of opening, asking to be struck down. Would they take the bait ? Knowing them, he wouldn't be surprise if it was... Kakashi moved in a flash, taking out a kunai and put it above his head. His kunai clashed against another kunai with a big klang sound. The figure above him made a che sound in annoyance before pushing away from him. Wearing a dark purple flak jacket, a web mesh shirt underneath and green cargo pants. He could tell it was Sasuke despite the bandana hiding the boy's face.

" What's with the outfit, Kakashi-san ?" The young Uchiha asked, taking out another kunai in his other hand. " Trying to feel young again ?"

Kakashi didn't fall to his provoke. Not that Sasuke expected him to. Then, without wasting a movement. The dog masked ANBU rushed at him, a kunai flaring in hand. Sasuke switched his stance, holding the kunai in a reserved grip and met his sensei's strike. Despite using only one kunai, Kakashi could easily block and strike with ease. He easily struck and lock Sasuke's other hand, rendering the boy unable to attack. With his superior speed and strength, Kakashi caught the boy's open and punched him in the face. Not stopping there, the silver haired ANBU grabbed his opponent's hair and pull his face right down into the knee. Sasuke's body shocked backward at the impact. Kakashi moved forward with straight kick, aiming for Sasuke's staggered form.

Then a sharp whizzing sound reached his ears. Kakashi quickly moved away, also blocking the oncoming objects with his kunai. Five shurikens were struck down as he landed a good ten meters away from Sasuke. The Uchiha regained his balance and went back into stance. An angry look could be seen on his face. Naruto appeared next to him with a shunshin, also wearing a bandana. The red hair arched an eyebrow at his friend then also dropped down into a fighting stance, much similar to Sasuke's. Naruto went first.

Kakashi slashed his kunai at him. Naruto dodged it and held onto Kakashi's arm, sliding his grip to the older man's wrist, he twisted it and switched into a lock. Kakashi quickly moved his body to break out of the lock and struck at Naruto. The boy knocked off his attack with his elbow and continued trying to make him lose his balance using low attacks. Then when Naruto duck under his strike, Sasuke appeared from above with his leg ready for a painful kick into Kakashi's face.

The ANBU caught the boy's leg before the kick could connect to his face. Naruto used the moment to send an uppercut right into Kakashi's chin. Effectively knocking the man backward, releasing Sasuke in the progress. Kakashi pulled back a few steps to collect himself. When he looked up, he already saw the Uchiha boy stood ready with a hand seal. Then fire started rushing out from his mouth like a flamethrower. Kakashi sped to the side, avoiding the searing hot flame that was following him. A black and red blur appeared and blocked his way, Naruto ran through a collect of hand seals in a flash and released a giant fireball at Kakashi.

With nowhere else to turn to, Kakashi had no choice but to create a defense.

" Doton: Doryuushouheki !" ( Earth Art: Earth Barrier )

When Kakashi slammed his hand into the ground, the ground beneath him raised up and covered him at four directions. The boys saw that and stopped their jutsu. Sasuke plucked two cylinder objects from his jacket with both hands and threw them into the barrier that housing Kakashi. The ANBU saw the object entered his protected space from above. He took a quickly look at it and his eye went wide with fear.

A massive explosion shocked the whole Konoha village.

Both Sasuke and Naruto lay on the ground to avoid the blast and the scorching heat. When everything died down, they stepped up and observe. A big crater lay where Kakashi's barrier once stood. Trees were burning or knocked down, leaves flying everywhere because of the strong force produced by the explosion.

" Is he... you know, dead ?" Sasuke asked while touching his left ear, a strange action.

" ... No, he's still around." Naruto looked alarm while saying it. " BELOW !"

The ground beneath them bursted open as Kakashi flew into the surface. Both boys quickly jumped away. Then a whizzing sound of a whip reached their ears. Kakashi's whip wrapped itself around the neck of Sasuke. But the Uchiha already noticed the aim and put a hand to his neck, creating a space between his neck and the iron whip. But that didn't stop Kakashi from pulling said boy into him. As Sasuke's body was dragged on the ground, Naruto quickly acted. Pulling out many shurikens on both hands, he threw it at Kakashi and quickly ran through a short series of hand seals.

" Ninjutsu: Kage Shuriken Jutsu !" (Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Technique)

" Foolish boy." Kakashi spoke before pulling Sasuke in front of him.

Both boys widened their eyes as the sharp blades of the shuriken embedded themselves into Sasuke's body. None of them struck any vital points. But the amount of injuries would render the target unable to continue. Which mean... they fail the test. One of them has been took out. But when Kakashi looked at his surrogate brother, instead of a look of disappointment or sadness. He saw... a dangerous grin.

Then _the boy_ in his grip started smoking.

" Hell n-"

**BAM !**

Sasuke exploded like a piece of dynamite. It wasn't the real Sasuke but a Bakuha Bunshin ( Explosive Clone ). They must have switched Sasuke with a bunshin knowing Kakashi would go after him. The remain smoke flew away by a gust of wind, revealing the tattered form of Kakashi. His clothes were burned, his hair and face were ashened. He was caught in the center of the blast after all. A figure jumped out from the forest, landed right next to Naruto. It was Sasuke.

" Looks like Sakura didn't need to do her piece then." Naruto spoke in a cocky voice. A devious grin could be spotted under his's mask.

" It seems that way." Sasuke said while wrapping an explosive tag on his kunai. " Let's finish this then."

Naruto went first as Sasuke threw kunai at Kakashi. The ANBU braced himself for another explosion. But he was surprised when smoke erupted from the tag instead of an explosion or fire. Naruto rushed into his view, the Uzumaki twisted his body with his legs coiled back ready for a kick. Kakashi's Sharingan flared up under his ANBU mask. He saw through the boy's movement. The first kick was a feint one Naruto's right leg went through the side of Kakashi's head. The real one followed shortly, his leg feet delivered a back kick at Kakashi's face. Dropping his body in a crouch to avoid Naruto's kick. Naruto went passed his head. Missing Kakashi. He grinned. Just as planned.

" Uchiha Special : Souin Ryuu !" ( Sweeping Dragon )

Sasuke lunged at his sensei, turning his body in circle with one leg raised up.

_" What's with all the circling kick ?"_ A little disappointment creeped into Kakashi's mind.

But then Sasuke kept on circling without sending any kick. A feint ? Kakashi braced himself once more. The boy's speed was too fast for him to make a counter before blocking whatever attack the boy was doing. So he had to be patient and wait. Then it came, on the second circling of his body, Sasuke sending a very heavy swing kick into Kakashi's head, guarded with both hands. The force was so strong that it made Kakashi staggered a bit and almost break through his guard.

_" Now !"_

Without wasting a second, Kakashi raised his fist to deliver an uppercut at the unguarded body of the black hair boy. Which was still staying in mid air. Just as his fist was about to connect with the boy's side, something hit him in the the temple and his view distorted...

Naruto watched it all and a proud smile appeared on his face. Sasuke's real attack, the second kick, hit. A powerful fearsome kick with the back of the feet. The famed Jackknife, one of the Five-Forty kick variations in Taekwondo, feared in both formal competition and real life combat because of it's complexity, maneuvers and power.

Taking the brunt of the kick in the head, Kakashi's body was knocked sideways and fell down onto the grass. A victorious smile appeared on Sasuke's face... and quickly disappeared. Because Kakashi exploded in a puff of smoke. A kage bunshin.

" Doton..." A pair of hands took hold of Sasuke's feet from below. " Shinjuu Zanshu !" ( Earth Art: Suicidal Beheading )

" Uhwaaaa !" A scream escaped his lips as Sasuke was pulled deep into the ground, leaving on his head in the surface.

" SASUKE !"

Naruto quickly came to his teammate's rescue but was stopped dead on his track. Because Kakashi already appeared next to Sasuke's head with a kunai pointing at the black hair's temple. The annoying thing was... there wasn't even a scratch on his body.

" I'm so disappoint. You think you can defeat me with only two ? How arrogance." Their sensei reprimanded them and put his hand over Sasuke's head. " I will just knock him out then. Seeing you are not ready for the world...yet."

" Heh... ha ha ha. " Naruto laughed. But the voice didn't came from the Naruto in front of him. It came from... Sasuke ?

" That is where you're wrong. Nii-sama." He looked down and saw the black hair's image dissolved into a bright red colour.

Purple chain suddenly erupted from the ground and restrained Kakashi. " IT'S THE REAL ONE ! SAKURA !"

" DOTON : TETSU NO SHOJO !" ( Earth Art: Iron Maiden )

Sakura appeared from above, landed right in front of Kakashi and slammed her fist on the ground. The land around Kakashi quickly turned into mud and swallowed him. They quickly hardened, starting from his fingers to his shoulders and the rest of his body. The previous Naruto now dropped his henge to reveal Sasuke. It was him all alone. They switched place from the start without Kakashi realizing it. That would explained why they were both using the same taijutsu style.

This time for real, Sasuke moved in for the finishing move. Simply to prove that he could do what Naruto did since it was Naruto that showed him all those moves. Sasuke decided to use another one of his special technique to finish Kakashi off.

Running full speed at Kakashi, Sasuke once more roll in mid air. But instead of moving horizontally like last time. This time his body moved vertically. Another variation of the Five-Forty Kick. The Five-Forty Gyro Crescent kick.

" Kobaku Ry... Gah !" ( Lashing Dragon )

Just as he was about to finish his battle cry and connect his feet to Kakashi's skull, Sasuke's body was wrapped in purple chain and dragged back. Away from Kakashi. Then something went passed his body, very very close to his body. Close enough for the smell of snake to hit his nose. A big black anaconda just lunged at the space where he was, Had Naruto not pull him back.

Sasuke flipped backward and landed next to his teammates, now consists of both Naruto and Sakura. The chain dissipated from Sasuke's body. The black hair grunted a thanks before glaring at the figure that was walking out of the forest. Swaying her hips seductively. The Snake Mistress had a grin full of amusement and bloodlust. Her summon, the giant black anaconda slithering around her protectively. Add more to the intimidation atmosphere Anko was emitting.

" Hey boys, and girl." She cocked her head to Sakura. Who responded with a curt nod. " And what do we have here ? You make a fine piece of art, Kakashi. "

" ... Get me out of here. With a Suiton, please."

A wound to his pride but Sakura's jutsu were solid and unbreakable from inside. Without hurting himself that is. The wet mud soaked through his clothes then stick to his flesh before hardened. So the only way out is to wash the dirt away with water.

" Not gonna happen, Anko nee-san." Naruto spoke with a dangerous tone. He wasn't expecting anyone other than Kakashi. Things could get ugly if they both combine. " You didn't mention having others helping you, _Nii-san_."

" Well, I didn't say I would be fighting you all alone, either. First lesson, otoutou. Never trust your enemy and non-ally. Be ready for anything."

" I see. Then don't expect me to hold back, either."

Chains started flowing out of Naruto's back and heading to Anko's position. Her anaconda slid out in front of her and squatted the chains away. It hissed at Naruto as the red hair snarled back at it. Naruto gripped the end of his chain and threw them at the giant snake's head, wrapping them tightly around the creature's jaw. The snake struggle against the human's grip. When it realized that it couldn't win against the boy's strength, the snake changed it tactic. It slammed it head forward into the red hair. Naruto caught it intention and moved out of the way. The snake impacted on the ground, sending debris and dirt everywhere.

" Sakura, knock Kakashi out. I'll take care of that woman. "

Sasuke said and immediately rushed at Anko. Not waiting for Sakura to answer. Anko saw him coming and turned back, running deeper into the forest. She wanted to separate them ? Sasuke noticed her strategy. It would be bad... But he trust Naruto and Sakura could take care of themselves. And he wanted to... prove his worth. His strength. Defeating Anko single handedly should show him how strong he had become. With a smile full of excitement, the Uchiha heir vanished into the forest, following the Snake Mistress.

" Boys..."

Sakura grumbled before she too, dashed away to the place where Kakashi was imprisoned. Slipping a senbo from the sleeve of her haori into her hand, Sakura aim at the head of Kakashi, ready to disable him with her tranquilizer senbon. But something was wrong. Despite being unable to protect himself. Kakashi looked very calm. She knew, even through the mask he was wearing. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura threw the senbon at him. Only for a white cloaked figure to appear and deflected them all.

" ... Tenzo-san." Sakura said the ANBU Captain's code name.

The masked ANBU didn't said anything, simply put his hands together and ran through a series of hand seals. The earth behind him raised up, forming a big wall. Then he did another collection of hand seals. This time, water started pouring out from the top of the newly created wall, forming a big waterfall. Sakura jumped back to avoid the water and any attempts of attacking. But none were coming. She looked and saw that the clay imprison Kakashi slowly dissolved under the strong water current. So that was their plans after all.

" Thank you, Tenzo."

Kakashi unzip his flak jacket and threw it onto the ground. His whole body was soaking wet. Wearing something heavy like that only impeding his speed. The ANBU captain nodded to Kakashi before turning to Sakura. She instinctively took a step back under the pressure of two ANBUs. Not to mention, two ANBU Captains. This wasn't going to be good for her. She needed to regroup with Naruto.

As on cue, a big object flew over their heads and collided with the waterfall behind the ANBUs. It was Anko's summon. The snake's body smashed the waterfall and laid under the rubble. It disappeared with a big puff of smoke, going back to its home. Naruto dropped down next to Sakura with both hands out of his sleeves. He huffed through his nose like a bull. The snake must had gave him quite a workout.

" You okay, Naruto ?" Sakura asked her fiance, trying not to take a peek at his naked top.

" Yeah. Just some scratches and sweats a bit... A Tokubetsu Jounin, and now an ANBU captain. What kind of test is this, _Kakashi_ ?"

" My kind of test."

Kakashi unsheath the tanto on his hip. The white blade gleaming under the sunray. Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, signalling her to stay back. Destructive strength aside, she was still their medic-nin. She had a code to follow. The last one to engage battle, also the last one to stand. The light on Kakashi's blade flashed through Naruto's eyes. Blinding him. Then both ANBU captains charged at them.

" Mokuton : Hitenka ! " (Tree Art: Flying Daggers) Wooden spikes shot from Tenzo's hands.

" Doton: Doryuuheki !" (Earth Art: Earth Wall) Sakura raised up a defensive wall. The spikes implanted deep into the wall.

" Fuuton: Daitoppa !" (Wind Art: Great Breakthrough)

The attack came from the other side of the earth wall separating them. Naruto send a massive gust of wind that tore through the wall and came at his opponents. Caught off guard by the power of his jutsu, they were blew away. But Kakashi quickly hang onto a tree using his whip. Tenzo used his mokuton jutsu to form a vine. Many trees were knocked down or blew away. The Third Training Ground gonna need a lot of repair after all this.

" I am ashamed to say this. But having a ninjutsu battle is not a good idea, senpai." Tenzo informed his ex-captain. " Genjutsu is out of the option too. I'm surprised they haven't use it on us though."

" They're also testing themselves... It's time to use it, Tenzo." Kakashi said from behind his mask.

" Are you sure ? Even Jiraiya-sama wasn't sure about the effect it would have on him. "

Kakashi gripped the tanto in his hand tightly. " This isn't a simple test anymore, Tenzo. If they cannot endure what I throw at them and defeat me. Then I cannot let them go out into that world. Knowing what could happen to them."

"... As you wish."

* * *

Both ANBUs dropped down in front of the Genins. Naruto could sense that they were planning something. But he couldn't figured what it was. They might attempt to separate him from Sakura and took her out. Just in case, Naruto decided to create several Kage Bunshins. Then inside the smoke created when summoning the bunshins, he had half of them henged into Sakura. That should confuse the enemy.

" Hijutsu. " Kakashi charged electricity chakra into the whip in his hand before whipping it at the bunch of bunshins. " Gou-on no Hebi !" (Roaring Snake).

The sound of thunder striking could be heard as the lightning whip slashing through the bunshins. Too fast for them to avoid it, the bunshins were taken out. Just as the whip was about to reach the last Sakura, the real one. Naruto appeared in front of her with purple chains in both hands, blocking the deadly whip.

_" This is an assassination jutsu..."_ The ex-assassin immediately realized the technique for what it is.

Kakashi retracted the whip and charged at them, the white tanto flashed in his hand. Sakura jumped back away from Naruto as the red hair create several more chains on his hands and lashed at Kakashi. Using the chains on his arms as a shield, he blocked Kakashi's blade and attempted to punch the man. They engaged in a close range battle. Occasionally, Naruto would extended the chains on his arms and legs to strike or tie up Kakashi. But the ANBU was like nimble cat, he quickly got out of Naruto's reach and countered.

**KLANG !**

Finally, Naruto's chains wrapped around the blade of Kakashi's tanto. Effectively disabling it. He jerked it out of Kakashi's grip, expecting the man to hold onto it and being dragged along with it. But no, Kakashi released the blade and jumped away from Naruto.

" NOW ! "

Something suddenly bit on Naruto's ankles and thighs, then his shoulders and finally his wrists. Held back the pain he looked down on his body and saw... dogs. Kakashi's ninken. That sly dog.

" Not that easy !" Naruto released a burst of purple chakra, six chains appeared on his back and started knocking the dogs off his body. _" What a useless tactic..."_

" Mokuton : Kakuan Nitten Suishu !" ( Wood Art: Kakuan's Tenth Enlightenment Ethics )

A hand slammed onto Naruto's back, it was Tenzo. Naruto's body lurched forward and collapsed on four. Tenzo jumped away from the red hair, the point where his hand connected with Naruto's back formed into a chakra line connected them. Slamming his hand onto the ground, Tenzo summon ten wooden pillars surrounding the downed form of Naruto.

" Naruto !"

Sakura got worried. She should be, because Naruto didn't move at all. He was paralyzed somehow. He could see a pained look on his face. Such a terrible expression of pain she never seen him making. His eyes were wide opened, his mouth opened and twitched, drools were dripping freely. What kind of pain that could make Naruto show that expression ?

" Fuin !" (Seal)

Tenzo closed the palm that connected with Naruto's back through the chakra line. They expected many things. Immense pain. Unconsciousness. Paralyzing. Defeated. But none were ready to see Naruto screaming.

With blood pouring from his eyes and mouth.

* * *

**_At the moment, ANBU's Headquarter..._**

" Hey... Isn't that look a bit too fatal ?" Towa whispered from his seat inside the ANBU resting quarter.

" What ? Blood coming out of your eyes and mouth is normal. Of course it's fatal ! Idiot !" His twin older sister, Komachi knocked him in the head. " Hokage-sama, I suggest stopping the test and check up on Naruto."

Her suggesting earning quite a few nods from her ANBU fellows. They knew how strong the boy was and this is the first time they saw him in that kind of state. The test were monitoring using the Hokage's sphere, which was connected to the big screen inside the room. Why would Hiruzen show the ANBU this ? Let's leave the answer for later.

" Hokage-sama ?" Yugao asked from her spot beside the venerable man.

The hokage puffing on his pipe a few times before reaching for the radio in front of him.

" Kakashi."

" Yes, Hokage-sama ?"

" Stop using that jutsu. It's too fatal."

" Under- TENZO LOOK OUT !"

**BAM ! CRACK !**

The radio went dead after letting out a series of noises like an earthquake just occurred. Everyone in the room looked at the radio on the Hokage's hand before turning to look at the screen in front of them. They let out shocking gasp at what they were seeing.

* * *

**_Back to the Third Training Ground..._**

RED.

The only colour Sakura could see right now. She loves that colour. Just like his hair. But when that same red liquid started pouring out from his eyes and mouth. She got scared. She remembered that day. The day faced against that man and seeing Naruto writhing in pain under his feet. He was making the same expression right then. From scared to angered. Sakura's face switched from surprised to a face full of fury.

With a battlecry, she jumped at the man that was torturing her beloved. The masked man turned to her, totally not expect himself to be open to her attack. An earth wall raised up between them. But she didn't care. With her enhanced strength and chakra infused fist, Sakura punched through the thick earth wall. Her fist connected with Tenzo on his side and knocked him away. The ANBU captain flew on the ground, sliding and rolling before coming to a stop against a tree trunk.

Kakashi looked at his junior in fright. Did she kill him ? That was totally a chakra enhanced punch. Seeing Naruto in that state must have made her snapped. Then he heard more cracking sound. He turned and saw Sakura breaking the pillars around Naruto. The pink haired girl grabbed onto the boy's limping form. He could she how her hands were shaking when she checked Naruto's veins. Sakura pulled out a whistle on her neck and blew it. Putting Naruto on her shoulder, she threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. The smoke enveloped the both of them. When the smoke was cleared, they disappeared.

_" Well... Not like I plan on pursuing them with Sakura's state of mind."_

Kakashi reached to Tenzo's side and inspected him. Tenzo look out a cough and started groaning in pain.

" I think... she broke my ribs *cough* The whole...*wheeze* left side."

" Be glad that you're still alive. Sorry about that. The Hokage just called and forbid us from using that jutsu also."

" Senpai *cough* I don't think I can be *groan* on the frontline at the moment."

Tenzo grimaced at the pain, he tried to stand up but the pain proved too much to handle. He fell back down on the ground. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and told him to rest. He removed Tenzo's white cloak and unstrapped the breastplate. Gently touching the left side of his rib, Kakashi could tell that all the bones in there were shattered to pieces. Because he couldn't feel anything at all.

What would become of Tenzo if Kakashi didn't raise that Earth Wall ?

" Hey, sorry but the gaki got away." Anko landed right next to them, then she noticed Tenzo's injured state. " Wow, what happened ? You look like crap, ANBU-san."

" Sakura happened. We did a nasty thing to Naruto and she snapped." Kakashi explained while giving Tenzo a shot of pain reliever. " She gave the retreat signal and left with him."

" That explained the gaki's sudden withdraw then. They got good teamwork." Anko finally took in the surrounding and noticed the strange pillars surrounding a pool of blood. She winced remembering the anguish scream she heard a moment ago. " What do we do now ? They will get serious now that their leader has been taken down."

" So as we, Tenzo is out of commission at the moment." Kakashi finished bandaging Tenzou, mostly to keep his body straight to avoid any unnecessary pain and bone breakings. " Let's find a place to set up camp. You take care of the traps and protection, Anko. We'll strike after the sunset."

Anko simply nodded before going to scout for a good place to set up camp. It would be a long day.

Sasuke was annoyed. He was having a good fight, a real fight at that, with that annoying woman. She was taking him seriously. They were exchanging blows to blows. No nifty tricks or jutus. Just pure strength and techniques. For the first time in six years, he felt good, satisfied.

But then it was cut off by the most painful scream he ever heard. Followed shortly by the sound of whistle. The voice definitely belong to male, which meant it belongs to Naruto. Something happened to his teammates. That was when he received a punch to his face...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_In his moment of distraction after hearing the scream, Anko took the chance and gave him a painful punch in the face. Sasuke took several steps back in a daze. It wasn't that painful. His pride took a lot more damage though. It didn't help when she had such a teasing look on her face. He hissed in anger and ready to lunge at her again. That was when he heard the whistle. He stopped in his track._

_Anko, seeing the boy no longer attempt to attack her, taunted him._

_" What's wrong, gaki ? Finally realized that I'm still far out of your reach huh ?"_

_Sasuke snorted before weaving through a series of hand seals, as fast as he could._

_" Katon: Ihaiheki !" ( Fire Art: Wall of Ashes )_

_Putting the palms of his hands vertically around his mouth, Sasuke released a thick stream of grey smoke. Anko never seen __him __used this kind of technique before and decided to get away. Lucky for her, she acted right. The scream of smoke were hot enough to make steams coming out of the trees that it touched. And there was a lot of smoke also. She used a simple fuuton jutsu to blew the smoke away. The smoke disappeared along with Sasuke._

_" And here I thought he would let his pride get the better of him... Well played, gaki."_

* * *

Spotting their makeshift camp, Sasuke carefully whistled a certain series of bird chirping sound. He waited for the answer. Another series of bird chirping sound came from inside the camp. It was safe for him to enter. Their camp was nothing special. Just a dark green tent lay deep inside the training ground, protected and disguised by several genjutsu seals and brushes.

Stepping into the tent, he activated his sharingan to quickly get used to the dim light. First thing he saw was the worried face of Sakura, sitting beside a bunch of bloody bandages. His eyes quickly moved to the immobile form of Naruto. He never seen the red haired looking so... pale and lifeless.

" What happened ?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in worry.

" They did some kind of sealing on him." Sakura answered him never once turned away from Naruto, she kept on pumping chakra into his chest. " He just... started bleeding all over. Through his mouth and... eyes."

The Sharingan zeroed on Naruto, watching the status of his chakra.

" His chakra is so low. Only half of a normal civilian... That's bad. What's the plan ?"

" ... We wait till sunset. I struck the ANBU captain with my chakra infused fist. He wouldn't be able to battle anymore." Pouring water over a piece of cloth, she put it over Naruto's head and caress his face. " Unless they got a medic-nin. "

" ANBU captain ? Anyone else I should know of ?" Sakura shook her head, she tried to feed Naruto a chakra pill but couldn't get him to swallow it. " ... Why don't you feed it to him ? I'll just... go outside and rest."

He turned back and about to leave the tent when Sakura spoke to him.

" Sasuke... Don't hold back. He almost die."

" ... Right."

He left, leaving the two of them alone inside the tent. Sakura put the chakra pill inside her mouth and chewed on it. Mixing it with her saliva, she turned the medicine into a paste. Then she fed it to Naruto, mouth to mouth. She pushed the mixture into his mouth, little by little. Her fingers ran through the length of his neck, massaged them gently. It was suppose to be an intimate act. But all Sakura felt right now was fear and anger. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kept on feeding him.

Why did she let him fight alone ? All for the sake of the Medic-nin clauses written by Tsunade of the Sannin. Was this worth all that ? No medic ninja shall ever stand on the frontline ? No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon ? Even Naruto said so. But seeing him fell over was just too much for her to bear.

" I'm sorry Naruto. I can't do it." She sobbed onto his chest, unable to keep herself together any longer. " I cannot follow the rules."

Outside, Sasuke bit on his ration bar and chucked down on his water canteen. He hated it when women started crying. Because trying to soothe them was very troublesome. If you do it half-heartedly, they'll get angry. When you put too much effort on it, they'll misunderstand you. But this time, instead of feeling annoyed. He felt good. Why ?

Because rules were about to get broken.

* * *

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Author's Note:** Woah lah ! Anyone misses me ? XD Sorry about the late update. I wasn't having a writer's block. Really. It's just that whenever I turn on my PC. Two things just blocked my way: DOTA 2 ! GO FARM THAT BOOK ! and PAYDAY 2 UPDATE ! LETS ROB A CASINO ! So yeah... sorry about that. I wrote this part in one night. Decided to cut it into two parts. Haha.

I hope that the explanation about Naruto's weakness is acceptable. I found it plausible. Everything have its own pros and cons. And Sasuke, he only had six months of practices with the group. Mainly about Taijutsu and chakra control from Naruto. So don't expect him to throw out Susanoo yet. Sakura... Hehehehe. Next part is about her and Kakashi. Be ready !

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**frankieu:** lel fate's bitch is still fate's bitch. He will try to surpass Hinata and defeat her in the upcoming Chuunin exam. Which mean he will be stronger than canon.

**xela521:** Love can never waits ~~~~~~~

**Ragna:** Sadly, you have to wait. I intend to stick to canon plotline because I'm still a novice writer. Cannot divert from the story too much. If you have any idea, don't be shy to send me a pm. I always accept ideas and challenges. :)

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** Molestation ? Don't look down on me. I only go for the R ! Next chapter I will show you all a bit about Sakura's strength and mindset. Hope it will satisfy you.

**PurpleFairy11:** Thank you ! And sorry about the late update :(

**ducat of the valley:** lel When you forced yourself on a girl in front of another girl, expect to have a threesome or a beating of your life. In most case, it's always the latter. Life is not a hentai...*sob* And don't worry. I will continue into Shippuuden. The series ended after all. About butler and maid, we already got Sai for dat. But if you insist... Maybe I could put in another character. Give me some suggestion, or maybe, create an OC of your own ? Don't be shy to send me a pm :D

**Ulvein:** Send me an email at ikachan815(a)gmail dot com I already got a proofreader but still missing a beta :3

**Black Durion:** Awww thank you so much :3 Hope this chapter pleases you after the late update...

**Requests, Questions, Challenges or constructive ideas are welcome !**

.

.

.

.

.


	27. C25 - Battle of the Immorals

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for its own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **IZAYOI - FULL MOON **performed by **Kishikawa Kyouko** from **Tenchu Z.**

" Even if it is accompanied by an endless, neverending time

Only believe in a figureless, shapeless destiny

Where the feeling of hesitation is within the moon

of the sixteenth night..."

*Note: Izayoi is also the name of Rikimaru's sword. The sacred blade that passed down to all the Leader of the Azuma Clan.

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 25 – Battle of the Immorals**

**_Naruto's Mindscape..._**

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ?!"

An angry silver bearded elder man shouted at a another younger orange haired male. They were standing in a tunnel with pipes running on both sides and above them. The water in the tunnel had reached their waist. Must be related to his host's strong Suiton affinity. It had been awhile since the Kyuubi saw this place. Well, at least he has his own human form then. And it was only temporary so he could endure it. Still... There were new additions to his prison.

ROOTS

Vines and roots of tree could be seen running along the pines and walls. Green leaves sprouting everywhere. Kyuubi and Naruto checked and saw that there were even aquatic plants below the water.

**" Calm down, brat. You're still alive. Barely though."**

" Great ! I'm still alive ! NO ! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THAT DAMN JUTSU !" The ex-assassin shouted once more. " IT WAS FUCKING PAINFUL ! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS ?! IT WAS LIKE HAVING YOUR BLOOD BOILED INSIDE OUT !"

**" HAH ! Of course I know. I felt the same thing when the Hashirama brat subdued me. To answer your question. It looked like that having my chakra mixed with your own also meant that you would carry the same weakness of a bijuu (tail beast). Which means: You're vulnerable to Mokuton jutsu... I feared the same goes for Sharingan users."**

Naruto put his palm over his face and grimaced. Such weaknesses...

" How many Mokuton users alive out there ?"

**" I only know Senju Hashirama and that ANBU Captain you just fought. The first is dead so only the latter is left."**

Sliding his palm down to his beard, the elder male touched his chin while thinking.

" Is there anyway to disable this weakness against Mokuton ?"

**" That is your job. Not mine."** The Kyuubi waved him away and walked toward his old collapsed cage. **" Know that the jutsu they used on you was meant to drain and subdue the Kyuubi chakra inside you."**

" Since my chakra and yours are one ..." The human slowly caught on to what had happened to him. " It also subdued my chakra."

The Kyuubi touched the seal tag on his cage with his finger. Only to have it zapped by a jolt of electricity. The oranged haired fox narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper.

**" It cut off the chakra path to your core. Then started draining your own life-force, which is zero at that moment."**

Grabbing his hair in frustration, Naruto started cursing.

" Mother effing... With no life force or chakra to stabilize my system. Everything went haywired. From my temperature to my blood flow. Even my senses... We have to fix this."

He said firmly with a determined look. This was too much of a weakness. He had to fix it somehow. At any cost. Mokuton... Tenzo. He needed to find out more. Who was Tenzo ? How did he get the Shodaime Kekkei Genkai ? Bijuu and Mokuton. He needed to get to the root of this.

**" Do what you must. Now sit down and let me fix your chakra paths. Thanks that little medic-nin of yours. She kept you alive while I was trying to reconnect our chakra paths. All of your chakra is still inside so you will fully recovered in a day."**

" Sakura... I hope she didn't do anything rash... And complete the test. "

The Kyuubi snorted. **" Didn't expect yourself to be knocked out cold with one hit, eh ? Now instead of standing around, help me checking on those plants and weeds !"**

* * *

Pain

Injure

Casualty

Three major things that could happen anytime during a match, a battle, even a friendly spar. Hesitation, Guilt and Fear were the reasons. We hesitate to hurt our friend, fearing for their life and the guilt we'll bear after. But without going against each other seriously, we could not prepare ourselves for what we'll face in the future. Then what is it that made us cast off our hesitation, our guilt and our fear ? That... depends on who we are.

This is written based on the phrase:" Human are hypocrite."

* * *

**Nighttime, **

**Third Training Ground...**

_" They're coming."_ Anko's voice came from Kakashi's earpiece._ " We're surrounded by a thick layer of fog."_

" Purple fog ?" Kakashi asked through his mic.

_" Negative, just white fog."_

" Not purple... Naruto is still incapacitated then. Or they tried to make us think so. Regroup, Anko."

_" Roger that."_ The Snake Mistress cut her connection.

The white haired ANBU readjusted his mask, preparing for the next battle. " I hope you can move, Tenzo."

" No taijutsu though. That girl get me on close once more and I'm out. Permanently." The white cloak ANBU touched his left side with a groan. " I'm starting to regret taking part in this test."

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, with pride. Anko regrouped with them, followed shortly by a thick layer of fog just like she said. It was a cloudy night. The moon was hidden behind the cloud. The forest was dark and their only source of life was the tiny camp fight in the middle. The fog surrounded them. They could barely noticed that person next to them. It was unnaturally thick, which proved that they were made by a shinobi. In this case, could be Naruto or Sakura.

Their camp fire slowly died out because of the humidity in the air. Slowly... the light was gone.

The whizzing sound of shurikens came straight to them. All three of them jumped out of the way. Sound of several thuds echoed as the metal pieces hit the ground.

" Mokuton: Moku Bunshin !" (Tree art: Tree Clones)

Tree branches sprouted from Tenzou's back and turned into three wooden clones. They spread out and secure their perimeter. Then the ground beneath them shook violently before exploding. They realized that it was a distraction. But for what ? The answer came in the form of several fire ball. Anko swiftly avoided them while Kakashi blocked and slashed at the flame to protect the immobilized ANBU captain.

" Stop playing Hide and Seek !"

The female Tokubetsu Jounin rushed at the direction where the fire came from. Ignoring Kakashi's shout of order to stick together. She saw a surprised Sasuke and punched at him. The boy fell to the ground. But midway, he dissolved into cherry blossom petals. A Genjutsu. From the thick fog before her, the real Sasuke flew through. His face, arms, necks, every visible part were painted with strange black lines. They were Naruto's gravity seals. Completely released.

" You're mine. Woman." He spoke with a low menacing tone.

* * *

**Battle Theme:** Maybe I'm a Lion - Final Fantasy VIII Ost

Uchiha Head

Uchiha Sasuke

VS

Snake Mistress of Konoha

Mitarashi Anko

The young Uchiha gripped onto her shoulder as he flew over her body, did a flip and used the momentum to throw her away, deeper into the forest, away from her teammates. Anko flipped her body on all fours, grabbing the earth beneath her as her body moved to a stop. That was one hell of a throw, so powerful despite his tiny body frame.

When Anko looked up, she was met with a powerful axe kick coming down on her head. Barely on time, she put her hands together and blocked the kid's attack. Upon contact, Anko dropped to her knee under the force.

_" That kinda hurt..." _She internally winced at the pain on her hands.

Anko knocked the Uchiha boy into the air again and sent an elbow at his stomach. The boy blocked it with his knee and countered with a haymaker on her head. Anko dodged to the side, turning her body and sent a backhand at him. The boy dropped down on the ground and swept at her legs. She stepped back, giving him a hook kick at the same time.

That all happened in less than three seconds. Too fast for naked eyes to follow. Then with a burst of speed, with Sharingan flaring to life. Sasuke caught Anko's hand in one of her attack. He punched her in the gut, send an uppercut to her chin and end it with a strong front kick to her chest. Her body was flung backwards, crashing onto a tree with a deafening sound.

Anko gasped at the pain, her mouth open wide to take in the air that was knocked out of her because of his attacks. So strong, with only six months of training no less. She coughed and smiled at him.

" That... was actually good. You're strong gaki."

" DON'T TOY WITH ME !"

He spatted at her, making her flinched on the spot.

Sasuke worn a face of hate and fury as he continued. " You are not taking me serious ! You are holding back ! I KNOW IT !"

" Six months. I trained in tears and blood. To show that I am strong. As a shinobi. As a man. As an Uchiha !"

He took one stepped forward and swung his hand at her.

" I put everything in this fight against you. To show everyone my worth, my power, my resolution to take back my family, my brother ! Yet all you do is toying with me ! HOW COULD I TEST MY RESOLVE IF ALL YOU DO IS TREATING ME AS A BOY ?!"

He finished, his throat went dry with all the shouting, he was panting hard and fast. It sure felt good to let that out. It was then that Sasuke realized why he hated this woman so much. While everyone took him seriously, she didn't. He knew she was like that to everyone, even to Jiraiya of the Sannin. But it still annoyed him to no end. Then this test happened. Finally, they could go at each other without any restrain. Yet she still treated him the same way. So he snapped.

" ... I see. I underestimated you."

Anko removed herself from the tree, revealing a dent on the tree's trunk. Her overcoat slided off her body and hit the ground. Anko cracked the bones on her neck and shoulders. The air around them thickened and became heavier because of the amount of chakra Anko was emitting. Black lines started appearing all over her body, the same inking as Sasuke's. She also released her gravity seal. For the first time, Anko entered a Taijutsu stance. The snake stance taught by her old mentor, Orochimaru.

She gave him a serious glare, the smile left her face. " Let's do this again. Last man standing."

" Got the words right outta my mouth, woman."

For the first three second, they were trading glares at each other. Nobody moved a muscle. The sound of fighting echoed in the thick fog surrounding them. But none of them gave a damn about it. Because the enemy was right before them. Never look away from your enemy. A single leaf fluttered and slowly dropped down between them. Just as the leaf hit the ground... They disappeared.

**THWACK ! **

Anko punched him in the face, quickly followed with several punches to the guts and chest. At her fourth strike, Sasuke deflected her fist and sent his elbow at her cheek. Grabbing her shoulder and used it as a platform, the boy jumped over her head before turning, intending to drop his knee at the back of her head. The Snake Mistress rolled forward, making him missed.

At the same time dragging the boy to the ground with her. She maneuvered on top of him and sent a powerful punched at his face. Sasuke turned his head sideway, Anko's fist planted on the ground beside his head. Not wasting a moment, he retracted his legs and kicked her off him.

Flipping back on his feet, Sasuke did one hand seal, feeling the flame building up on his throat. He spatted out several fireballs at the size of a big tiger. The flame hulled at Anko, she ran, avoiding them. At the same time, she put one hand toward the boy, releasing her Sen'eijashu (Hidden Snake Hand). For the first time, Sasuke witness Anko using this jutsu without any form of covering. Using his sharingan, he could see the snakes formed from the tattoos on her arm and shot toward him.

The bundle of snakes came at him, hissing loudly. Without fear, Sasuke breath out another layer of flame, burning them to ashes. From the flame, Anko's figure rushed out at him. A kunai, gripped in between her fist aiming for his head. It was thanks the instinct he gained from the Shi no Mori ( Forest of Dead ) and reflexes from training with Naruto that Sasuke could avoid it. The blade nicked his cheek, drawing blood. Sasuke also drawn his own kunai and slashed at her.

Anko landed and started trading blow with the Uchiha. They slashed and stabbed at each other. When one hit the other, the other hit back again. Not only that, they also traded low blows and dirty moves. Anko would aim below the belt while Sasuke would catch her in a lock and tried to tear at her hand using his teeth or a headbutt. Slash wounds and trails of blood could be seen on both of them. There were no hesitation nor fear.

Anko was drunk with the blood lust and excitement. It wasn't because she was fighting against an Uchiha. She didn't care who he is. She only cared that her opponent could take her on, when she was at full power. There was no flashy jutsu, no cheap pride, no moral. That was a real kind of battle she longed for even after her curse mark was removed.

People said she was a sadist. But actually, It wasn't the feeling of dominating that she enjoy. It was the fight. The intensity of a battle, of two people going at each other's throat, claiming the right to dominate the others. The risk and fear of losing is what make her blood boils. Which is why Anko rarely took a sparing match seriously. Without no doubt it would end in blood shed. Just like what happened to Kurenai...

A creepy smile appeared on Anko's face. Sasuke caught onto and and snarled.

She was smiling again. Even in a serious match with him ?! He got more angry and lunged at her with a scream. He fought with all his mind and strength. Every strike he made carried all the frustration and desperation he had. Even hope. It wasn't that Sasuke forget everything that happened to his family, to him, on that night. The feeling of betrayal, the images that implanted on his mind when he awakened his sharingan for the first time on that night. His brother in tears, soaked in their parents blood. He understood Itachi's reason, his sacrifice.

But that didn't mean he cannot get angry. He would drag his brother back, question him face to face and then punish him for making his life so miserable. The reason Sasuke could fight with all his might even in a spar was anger. He was angry. Always.

His fury made her get more excited.

Her smile made him angrier.

They lashed out at each other until only one person remain standing...

* * *

**Back to Kakashi and Tenzo...**

" There goes our frontline defense..." Kakashi spoke as Anko disappeared in the fog, leaving him and Tenzo. " Now then, I didn't expect you have a knack for stealthy ambush, Sakura."

" No. No I don't." From the fog, Sakura walked out. The sound of grass crushed beneath her feet echoed in the silence. " I don't need an ambush to take both of you down, _sensei_."

**Battle Theme:** Decisive Battle - Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven Ost

ANBU Captains

Hatake Kakashi &amp; Tenzo

VS

Unclassified Medic Ninja

Haruno Sakura

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at her. " Big words coming from a Genin."

Drawing a kunai, Kakashi rushed at his pink haired student, Sharingan already flared to life. He wouldn't take any risk after what happened to Tenzo. When he was ten meters Kakashi's eye caught some chakra lines moving in front of him. He looked closer and suddenly stopped on his track. Sakura immediately jerked her hand. Then Kakashi was... slashed to pieces.

" Senpai !" Tenzo yelled in fear, seeing his superior's body being slashed to many pieces.

" I'm fine Tenzo." Kakashi's voice came from beside him, the white haired ANBU switched position with one of Tenzo's wooden clone using Kawamiri. " That was dangerous though... She's using metal wires. Infused with chakra."

Just as Kakashi said, Sakura was using her weapon: Metal wires made from chakra metal. They were thin, very thin, invisible to naked eyes. Yet very sharp at the same time. They became sturdier and sharper when channeled with chakra. Especially for someone with near perfect chakra control like Sakura, they were deadly. Naruto taught her how to use them effectively. It was as hard as using her chakra infused strike. One little mistake and her fingers would get cut off. That happened several times...

" You hurt him, sensei." She said, motioning her hand making the wires moving about. " I will stop you and return the favor. Ten folds."

The look on her face sent a chill through both male's spines. Kakashi recognized the look she was giving them. Sakura's on full battle mode now. Both mind and body. That was her reason. To protect. She would hurt others to protect her loved ones. A contradiction to her medic status. But she accepted it. Because Naruto said so. Humans are hypocrite. Don't ever reject it.

" Stand back and give me some _air_, Tenzo."

Caught the meaning behind Kakashi's words. The ANBU captain took a step back, prepare to weave through a set of hand seals for a Fuuton jutsu. But Sakura was already onto him. She lunged at him, metal wires wavering ready to wrap around his form. Tenzo jumped into the air, just as Sakura's wires were about to cut through his leg. He landed far away from her, wincing as the pain from his broken ribs. Kakashi got close to Sakura with kunai on both hands. He could see her wires with his Sharingan and avoided them.

But... He couldn't hit her either. None of his attacks landed. She was swift and fast as a sparrow. How could she not ? Sakura was a medic-nin. It was an unspoken rule that a medic-nin cannot afford to be injured or incapacitated before- no. She would not follow that rule any longer. She would fight and keep herself, along with her friends away from harm. Instead of standing from afar and watching them getting hurt.

When he tried to corner her, she would block his strikes with the metal plates on her gloves and legs.

Feeling annoyed with Kakashi's flurry attacks. She punched the ground under them with a chakra infused fist. Dirt and rubbles flew everywhere, a shock wave was formed and sent Kakashi backwards. Sakura kicked two big boulders at him. Kakashi knocked the first one away before using his whip to pull him away from the second one's trajectory line.

" Fuuton: Sessaku-fuu !" ( Wind Art: Cutting Wind )

A blade of wind cut through the fog, heading straight to where Sakura was standing. The girl lay flat on the ground as the Wind blade went passed her head. Three Tenzo ganged up on her, clones no doubt. Sakura spun in circle, her metal wires lit up by blue chakra light, visible to naked eyes. The wires straightened and hardened, cutting through the clones surrounding her. A beautiful yet deadly dance.

" Raiton: Raijuu Tsuiga !" ( Lightning Art: Homing Thunder Beast )

Sakura turned and saw a lightning beast dashing to her. Her eyes opened wide in fear and surprise. Then the best hit her, shocking her. Sakura screamed at the pain being electrocuted. Kakashi cut off his jutsu and her body dropped to the ground, unmoving. The ex-ANBU lit out the breath he was holding. Maybe he should just pass them anyway...

" GUAHHH !"

Tenzo's voice made him jumped in surprise. Kakashi turned and saw his kouhai being restrained with wires, Sakura standing right behind the man. The fallen Sakura exploded into smoke, a Kage Bunshin ! Tenzo didn't dare to struggle, fearing he would get cut for real. Then he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Sakura injected something into his neck with a tiny syringe. Tenzo's body went limp, he dropped to the ground as Sakura released her grip on him.

" He will be paralyzed for five hours." She pulled out a scroll from the pouch behind her and spread it on top of Tenzo's body. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, sealed inside. " Just you and me, Kakashi-sensei."

" ... So Naruto is really out of the game, huh ?"

She didn't answer him. Kakashi chuckled. " You've become strong, Sakura. I am proud."

" That won't earn you any forgiveness, _Kakashi_. You nearly kill him." She narrowed her eyes at him before stepping forward, her metal wires moving with the motion of her hands. " Test or not, I will make you pay for putting me through that experience, again."

Kakashi let out a sigh and grabbed the chakra tanto strapped on his back. " Don't get cocky because you defeated my junior Sakura. Say... Did you remove your gravity seal ?"

" I didn't."

Right after she answered, Kakashi appeared right before her in a flash. Her face and his mask were only a few centimeters away from each other.

" Better do it now." He warned her.

_" So fast !"_ Sakura screamed in her mind as she jumped back away from him.

_**" He's not going to play around anymore. Release the seal and go crazy. Shannaro !"**_

_" My chakra is almost deplenished !"_

**_" Then better finish it quick !"_**

_" Right. " _Agreeing with her Inner, Sakura put up a hand seal and removed her gravity seal. " KAI !"

Sakura disappeared in a burst of speed. Kakashi pursued her. He slashed at her using his chakra blade, when she tried to get away, he pulled her back with his whip. Sakura would try to ensnared him with her wires. Strike him with her chakra enhanced fist. Then struck the ground with chakra infused fist to make him loss balance or get away. Even with her true speed and strength, she was not match for him. He was much stronger and faster than she was. Most of her wires were cut short by his blade. She was losing.

" Denkihane !" ( Thunderous Wing )

Dense electricity chakra shot from Kakashi's hand and leaped forward to Sakura. The distance was shot so she didn't get away in time and caught in it. But not all of it. Learned from her enemy. Sakura pulled herself away by using the wires. The high voltage line grazed at her sides and burnt through her flesh. Sakura dropped down on the ground, rolling in pain. She gripped her injury and started healing it. It wasn't deep, didn't reach her organs or bones. But it was painful as it look, her sides were charred and blackened. It was then she noticed that her pouch were also caught by the technique.

" Naruto !" She screamed, frantically looking for that scroll that contained her loved one.

" Looking for this ?" Kakashi said, holding up a scroll in his hand." I should have known you wouldn't let him stay alone. Now that he is in my hand... You fail, Sakura."

" Give him back !" She shouted at him, her wounds healed, charred flesh replaced with fresh pink skins. Her once gentle green eyes were replaced with a look of fury that promised pain. " Give-him-back or else !"

" Isn't it a little late to get work up ? " Kakashi asked twirling the scroll. " This is exactly why I cannot pass you guys. You can't even protect each other. Let alone yourself. What is the point ?"

" I said..." In a flash, she did more than a dozen of hand seals. With speed that took Kakashi some concentration to see with his Sharingan. Sakura slammed her hands onto the ground beneath her with a roar. " GIVE HIM BACK !"

Kakashi already moved before Sakura finished her cry. He recognized the jutsu she did. Hands made of earth came from the ground beneath him. They latched on to him, tried to hold him in place. If he had jump, they would just extend themselves and restrain him. So running is the only option, yet it still proved difficult with the number of hands Sakura had created.

The young medic-nin joined the fray with both hands waving, controlling her wires to capture him. No... With the look she was wearing at the moment. More like killing him. Kakashi stepped aside to avoid a deadly punch from her. Her fist collided with a big earth hand and shattered it completely. The ground under him suddenly rose making him lost his balance.

_" How long does this jutsu last anyway ? "_ He wondered.

Then a rock hit the hand holding the scroll, making him let go. Sakura jumped at it, hands reaching out for the scroll. A cracking noise of a whip could be heard as Kakashi took the scroll back to his side using his whip. Sakura let out a desperate scream.

" This has gone long enough. I'm almost ran out of chakra for continuously using the Sharingan." The white haired ANBU made a hand seal. " I'm sorry, Sakura."

Kakashi disappeared in swirling leaves. He shunshin-ed away... with Naruto.

" NOOOOO !"

* * *

_**Not so far from there...**_

Kakashi rested again a tree, panting heavily. He was tired, dead tired. Who said fighting against a medic-nin was easy ? First target to be taken down ? How absurd... Unless it was a lethal attack. The medic would just heal themselves all over again. And you would just tired yourself out and got killed by their teammates. Really, somebody needed to check on the tactic lessons. And it was lucky that Sakura wasn't specialized in tracking. The same goes for Sasuke... How was Anko doing with the boy though ?

" Now then." Kakashi looked at the scroll in his hand before tossing it on the ground before him. " Let's end this test with your defeat, otoutou."

Kakashi took out a kunai just for precaution. The scroll expanded then exploded with a small puff of smoke. Kakashi braced himself, ready for any surprise attack or trap. But none came. Laying on the ground, above the now opened scroll, was the sleeping form of Naruto. His face looked peaceful though a little pale. More than ten seconds went by and nothing happened. Kakashi also observed Naruto with his Sharingan. The boy's chakra were incredibly thin, thinner than a low-Chunin even. He wasn't faking it.

Kakashi kneeled beside his brother. He touched his radio and began speaking.

" This is Kakashi. The test is over. The result is-"

" Magen." Someone suddenly grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled it away from him. Kakashi looked down and saw his brother's red slit eyes. The seal beneath Naruto lit up with red light. " Ten no Kanji." ( Evil Eyes: Heaven's Feel)

Kakashi's body went stiff before collapsing on Naruto. The red haired smirked before pushing his brother's body away from him. Naruto winced when he tried to move his lower body. They were still unresponsive. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed the radio on Kakashi's shoulder and used it.

" This is Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi is down. We have won."

The radio was quiet before turning to life. " ... This is Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. I declared this test finished. The Genin team won. You and your team may rest now, Naruto."

* * *

Dropping the radio on the ground, Naruto fell onto his back, laying on the seal beneath him.

_" What a tiring day." _

He thought. Then he turned to look at his brother. Wondering what was Kakashi seeing then. Ten no Kanji. A jutsu combined between Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu. It required direct eyes contact and having the enemy within the seal's vicinity. Effect ? Just like the name suggest. It throw the victim into a happy world, a heaven. Shaped by the victim's mind. And can only be broken by the victim or till it wear off. A day at least. Well that was also a punishment for Kakashi.

" Now then..."

Naruto pulled out a whistle from his kimono and blew it. The sound traveled far and wide. Less than ten seconds, Sakura dashed into his view with dust trailing behind her. Her qipao dress were torn with a big hole on her side, showing skin, her white haori jacket dirtied with dust and blood. No matter how many times Naruto saw that image, it still made him feel guilty. But he told himself, it was necessary. She would become stronger, and alive.

" Naruto !" She pulled him into a crushing hug, tears leaking from her eyes. " You scared me so much."

" Maa Sakura. We talked about this plan, didn't we ? " He put one hand to the back of her head to comfort her. " It's okay now. We won. It's over."

Right at the moment several ANBU appeared around them. Sakura immediately put up guard, ready to defend herself and Naruto. Naruto wanted to tell her it was okay. But he didn't. It was better not to drop their guard. Anything could happen. There could be a hidden test. For all he knew. An ANBU stepped forward with both hands in the air to assured them he meant no harm.

" It's alright you two. We're here to take you to the hospital." It was Towa that approached them. " Heck you three are unbelievable. I'm glad I bet on you guys."

" Enough chat chit." Neko raised her voice. " Sakura, you can release our Captain now. I'll carry you to the hospital... Where is the Uchiha boy ?"

" ORAAA !"

A cry reached their ears. Then someone flew into their view before crashing onto another tree. Dust filled the air. The person staggered up and spatted out blood. It was Sasuke. His flak jacket had numerous stab wounds, his hands and legs all scratched and with red spots of blood. He looked unfit to continue fighting. Yet the fire in his eyes said otherwise. Stepping out from the dust was another person. Anko. Her hair undone, her overcoat missing. Her body state was much like Sasuke's. Yet she was smiling, a sickening smile at that.

Without waiting, Sasuke charged at Anko again. They continued battling without noticing everyone looking at them. Anko must have ignored the Hokage's announcement. Or she just didn't hear it.

" ... Those two are going to kill each other at this rate." An ANBU commented.

" I AM NOT going to jump in there between them." Another deadpanned.

_" Contact a Nara shinobi and have him restrain both of them."_ The Hokage's voice came from the radio. He sounded tired.

" Yes, Hokage-sama."

Sakura released Tenzo. The ANBU started putting all of them on stretchers. Sakura refused to be put on a stretcher since she can walk. So the group exited the Third Training Ground with Kakashi, Tenzo and Naruto on stretchers. They walked through the village under the curious looks of villagers.

It raised suspicions of course. The famous Copy Ninja and an ANBU Captain were incapacitated, along with the demon child of the Uzumaki clan. Hiruzen planned it all. It would help him in bringing Naruto into the higher rank inside the Shinobi force. If possible, the council.

Along the way, Sakura noticed several odd sights. There were broken buildings, she sworn they weren't there yesterday. Did something happened in this village today ? A portion of the village were losing power too. The civics on their way were using candles and lanterns to light up the street.

" Sakura !"

Sakura turned and saw Ino, along with her team and sensei walking to her. She signalled the ANBU group to continue without her. Neko nodded and continued on her way to the hospital with the rest.

" Hey Ino." She wanted to wave at her friend but stopped halfway because of the pain and exhaustion. " Sorry but I'm not in the best condition at the moment. Do you need something important ?"

" What the heck happened to you, girl ?!" The blonde almost screamed when she noticed her friend's state of dress and body. " First is Hinata's team and now yours !? What happened ?"

" Oh ? Something happened to Team Eight ?" Then she remembered that Kurenai were Hinata's Jonin sensei. " You know what, never mind. It's just our Genin Graduation Test. _A very underrated test._"

Sakura mumbled the last part.

Choji spoke while eating his bag of chips. " What kind of test ?"

" Dangerous kind."

" Tsk. How troublesome." Shikamaru turned to look at another group of ANBU went by. This group were escorting a very amused Anko and a battered Uchiha who was glaring dagger at her. " Our sensei just passed us and took us to a BBQ buffet restaurant."

Sakura arched an eyebrow at Asuma, who was looking at ANBU group with mouth opened wide. His cigarette threatened to fall any moment then. What kind of a test were these genins having, he screamed in his mind. Then he remembered what happened in the village that day. Kurenai's team were running away from her and a strange shinobi. Causing problems all around the village. The kids looked desperate then. The Hyuuga girl even blew away a portion of a building with a Raiton jutsu...

" I don't know if I should feel envy or sorry for you guys." Sakura said while shooting glare at Asuma. The Jonin scratched his head and turned away from her gaze. " Oh well I gotta go and get myself checked up. See you guys around."

" O-okay ? Take care of yourself, Sakura." Ino waved at her friend. " Next time, I will tell you about this cool guy I met today !"

Sakura walked unsteadily away from Team Ten, catching up to the group of ANBU that carrying Sasuke and Anko. She noticed that Anko were walking while Sasuke were being carried on a stretcher. She caught up to him and smiled. Seeing her friend were okay if not bruised and battered here and then. Sasuke grumbled and looked away from her.

" Hey, we won."

" Hn. I didn't."

He glared at the woman walking beside him. She glared back at him with a mocking smile. Sasuke growled at her and then started groaning because of the pain in his ribcages. Anko chuckled, putting on her overcoat again but didn't tie her hair back.

" There is always next time... Sasuke-kun." Anko spoke to him, using his name properly

" ... Next time then, Mitarashi Anko."

* * *

_**? ? ?**_

" ...ashi. Kakashi. KAKASHI !"

Kakashi's eye opened wide when he heard someone calling his name. He saw the night sky, trees. Then he remembered what happened to him. He lost, Naruto used a weird jutsu on him. Sitting up, the ex-ANBU saw his little brother with his teammates waiting. Tenzo lay paralyzed on the ground and Anko standing against a tree. He also saw several ANBU standing around them.

" Well, I guess you won, otoutou." He gave them his trademark eye smile. " Congratulation."

The Genins smiled happily and cheered together. Naruto made a high five with Sasuke while Sakura latched onto the red haired. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief before standing up.

" The kids sure gave it to you good, huh Kakashi ?" Someone spoke, the voice made him frozen on the spot. It sounded so familiar... so nostalgic. " I should make them into Chuunin right away with my power. Ha ha."

" Hokage-sama. Please don't abuse your power." A feminine voice reprimanded the other voice.

" Ouch. You're no fun, Rin."

Swallowing his own throat, Kakashi slowly turned back to meet the ones who had spoken. And he saw... a young male wearing the Hokage robe and hat. Black short hair. Half of his face were maimed, wearing an eyepatch. He has a bright beaming smile on his face. The... beautiful girl beside him were wearing a set of black battle kimono with a white sash, purple warpaint on her face, brown eyes and hair.

" Obito... Rin..." He gasped, not believing what he was seeing.

" What is wrong Kakashi ?" Another one spoke to him. Kakashi turned and lost his breathing once more . " You look like you just seen a ghost, son."

" O-Otou-san."

Standing in front of him was Hatake Sakumo, the famed Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (White Fang of Konoha). His father was wearing standard Jounin uniform, he looked older than Kakashi remembered. But the problem is... He was alive, Obito was alive. Rin was alive.

" No. No. This is a Genjutsu. Naruto put me in a Genjutsu. Kai ! Kai !"

Kakashi tried to calm himself and performed the Genjutsu release technique. But no matter how many time he did it. Nothing changed. The scenery were the same, the people he thought dead were still standing beside him. Not only that they started getting worried. Kakashi gripped Naruto's shoulder and demanded that he released him from this Genjutsu. But the boy said he did no such things.

" Kakashi ! Calm down !" Someone held onto Kakashi shoulder. Kakashi turned back and saw a Jonin with a bright sun kissed blond hair. " You're hurting him. You don't want Kushina find out about this test, don't you ?"

" Se-Sensei. You're alive. B-But... The Kyuubi. You sacrificed yourself."

The now confirmed late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato tilted his head in confusion. " What are you talking about ? The Kyuubi ? Did you have a concussion, Kakashi ?"

" Kakashi." Rin reached and touched Kakashi's forehead. The warmth of her hand made him stiffened his body. " Let me check on you."

Rin ran her chakra filled palm over his head to check on him. Her hands... They were so soft, so gentle. Just like he remembered. Even the smell on her body, the smell of herb and mint. Could this be a Genjutsu, it was so real. But... Naruto knew how she looked from the picture in his room. But the smell ? And the Yondaime too. There was no way he could know that the Yondaime was his father. What was going on ?

" I don't see any serious damage to his head. But I think you should take a rest for a day, Kakashi."

" Okay let us stop by the hospital then." Obito ordered them, the ANBU bowed to him before started taking the injured to the hospital. " You are to go home and rest, Kakashi. That's an order from the Godaime Hokage."

Kakashi had a dubious look on his face, no doubt what he was experiencing were a Genjutsu. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't break out of it. Why ? He wondered. He nodded before being dragged away by his father. He looked at the old man and couldn't help but be amazed by the details. His voice, his face, his attitude... When Kakashi asked him about the failed mission. Sakumo told him that his father went back to save his comrade and completed the mission at the same time. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It was too good to be true. Just like he once dreamed... Wait. Dreamed ?

" Hey Rin, how about having breakfast together with me tomorrow ?"

Obito started making his move on Rin... again. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the image. He knew it was fake but...

" I'm sorry Obito. I have jobs at the hospital tomorrow." He politely declined his invitation. The Hokage slumped his shoulders in defeat.

They walked together until Obito and Rin, along with Minato and the ANBU groups parted way with them. Heading to the hospital. Kakashi looked at them leaving, eyes sticked to the fading figure of Obito and Rin. Obito achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. Rin was alive and well... and beautiful. Then he remembered something. Rin was...

" Hey Kakashi." The girl ran back to him, she put her hands behind. She whispered so that only he could hear it. " Will we still meet together tonight ?"

Kakashi was surprised at the question. His eyes were opened wide, yes eyes. Even his Sharingan. What was this development ? What did she mean by that ? Why would they need to meet at night ? Wait. What a stupid question. He knew what she meant. He had enough knowledge to know what it meant ! Oh Kami ! It couldn't be !

_" _We are lovers ?!"

He asked out loud before putting his own hands over his mouth. His father gave him a weird look while Rin's cheek were beek reds. She also looked around to see if anyone else heard that. It was lucky that Obito and the rest were far ahead of them.

" Eh.. Uhm... I mean ! Of course ! I kinda forgot where and when though."

" Mou. You are so lazy that you don't even care to remember that." She crossed her hands, blaming him jokingly. Then she turned around, seeming embarrassed of what she was about to say. " H-How about my room at midnight ?"

The first thing Kakashi thought of was :_" Yobai ! I'm going to do a Yobai !" _( Nightcrawling )

With that Rin turned to join the group at the hospital. Kakashi walked back home with his father. His mind was full of stuffs. He was losing his grips in reality, in this genjutsu. He tried to remind himself that none of this was real. But seeing all his loved ones alive. Seeing his abandoned home again, all rebuilt and beautiful once more. He had left this place after his father committed suicide. It only made sense that they had kept it when Sakumo was still alive and well. His mother was still dead though. Not that he could help it...

Kakashi had dinner with his father that night. Despite knowing this was a Genjutsu, he wanted to see how good it really was. He asked several question regarding what happened to those who were supposed to be dead. Turned out that the Kyuubi never invaded Konoha. The Yondaime's wife, Kushina-san, got attacked while she was delivering Naruto. But the intruder were defeated by the Yondaime and the Kyuubi was still sealed inside his wife. Nothing happened. Obito became his successor after becoming a powerful Jounin. Rin became a respected medic nin and Jounin. She was also a Captain of the Medic Corp. This... This Genjutsu was too good. How could it be this good ?

" Hey, otou-san." Kakashi asked from his seat, he was drinking tea with his father. " Can I tell you something ?"

" What is it, Kakashi ?" Sakumo asked while sipping on his own cup.

" ... I am proud of you."

" I know son... I know." The older Hatake only nodded and went back to enjoying his tea.

Time passed quickly and the night came. It was then that Kakashi remembered one important thing: He didn't know where Rin was living then. Putting away his shame, he asked his father. The old man shook his head before giving his son the address. To Kakashi's surprise, it was the address of his actual apartment. The one he was using in the real world. As Kakashi made way to the apartment, he couldn't help but admiring the Hokage Monument. Obito's face were carved in there, along with the other Hokage. The village was peaceful. It was a beautiful night.

" If only this world was real..."

Shaking his head, Kakashi reminded himself that such thought was absurd.

But... maybe he could enjoy this illusion a little longer.

Just a little longer.

* * *

**Theme:** Requiem - Tasogare Otome x Amnesia

She welcomed him with a smile. The same smile he missed so much, the same smile he ignored every time. Rin grown up to be a beautiful girl. Just like he imagined she would be. He could feel her fingers running through his hair, feel the warmth they shared together while embracing each other. He didn't resist when Rin pulled down his mask. He wrapped his hands around her, hugging her body closer to him. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a deep kiss. A passionate one. He didn't know how long it last. But when the kiss broke, he felt something weird. What was it that Kakashi was feeling ? Then Rin had a worry look on her face.

" Kakashi. You're crying. What's wrong ?"

" I... I..."

He didn't know what to say. Even himself didn't know why he was crying. Then he noticed the look Rin was giving him. Her eyes were opened wide, her mouth hanging opened. The same expression she made when he pierced her with his Chidori.

_" Kakashi..." A bloodied Rin called his name for the last time._

" No. No. This isn't real." He pushed the girl in his arm away. " I cannot accept this !"

" Kakashi, you're scaring me. Let me help you." Rin tried to help him. She was worried.

" NO ! Stay away from me ! I killed you, Rin !" He screamed at her, now standing up near the bed they shared. " I killed you ! I failed Obito ! My father is dead ! My sensei is dead ! I accepted that reality ! I accepted my guilt ! I DON'T DESERVE THIS DREAM ! And... And..."

" Obito loves you. How can I betray him..."

He finished with a quiet sob. Trying to hold back the tears threatened to leak out from his eyes.

" Naruto. How could you be so cruel, showing me all this..."

He blamed his brother. This was too cruel. Everything that he could not have, never deserve to have. Showed to him, turned into reality. Yet he couldn't bear to accept it. Accepting all this was the same as denying his reality. All the sacrifices he had seen, all the pain he had endured. He couldn't do it.

" I see. So that is your decision."

The world around him started... fading. Layer by layer, everything shred away like papers, floated into the air and disintegrated. The sky turned white, the ground also. All that was left, was Rin. But she too, started fading away.

" You don't know, Kakashi. If I love Obito or not."

She smiled at him one last time before disappearing completely.

_" But you know that... I do love you."_

Then she was gone. Along with the genjutsu that was set on him...

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 5th,**_

_**Konoha Hospital...**_

The next morning, while most of the Genin team has started their training. Two teams spent the days inside the Konoha Hospital. The first team that arrived was Team Eight. Two boys suffered broken limbs while the girl has a deep cut on her back, which guaranteed scar, and severe chakra exhaustion. Their Jonin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, had her right hand cut off and had to be reattached. Also being charged with the repairing fees for wreaking havoc within the village. The Hokage kindly paid for them but also giving them a warning not to repeat it.

Team Seven thought, was in a less severe condition. The Uchiha heir was bandaged from head to toe, he looked like a mummy with his constant grumbling. Sakura, being a medic herself, didn't suffered much injure. She still required to stay in the hospital a day to restore from a chakra exhaustion case. Naruto was being checked by various doctors for his case. Losing control of his lower half body, though temporarily. Severe chakra exhaustion that could cause dead. He also needed a wheelchair to move around in the mean time.

The ANBU Captain, Tenzo, had to stay in the hospital for a week due to breaking all the bones in his left ribs. Mitarashi Anko are in the same state as the Uchiha heir. They were placed on the same room for that. Hatake Kakashi were caught in a Genjutsu, mild chakra exhaustion but nothing more. The first thing he did when waking up was looking for his surrogate brother.

He found Naruto in the garden, sitting in a wheelchair, being pushed by Sakura. He was angry, to say the least. But seeing his brother so pale, cannot even move by himself calmed Kakashi down a lot. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he remembered that it was partly his fault that pushed his students off the edge.

" Yo otoutou."

Naruto and Sakura turned and see their sensei, dressed in a hospital pajamas set, walking to them.

" Hey, Nii-san. How are you feeling ?"

Naruto greeted him while Sakura only nodded. She was still quite mad.

" ... You're cruel, Naruto."

" Was it that bad ?"

The red haired ask with all the sincerity he could muster. He knew how much that Genjutsu could affect given how tragic Kakashi's past was.

" It is. Ten no Kanji isn't it ? Fancy name. But suitable. The kind of feeling that only heaven could offer..."

" Yes. Yes it is." Naruto nodded solemnly. " I won't say sorry though. After what you've done to me with that Mokuton jutsu."

The masked man let out a sigh and put his hands up.

" Maa not expecting it anyway, otoutou. Just trying to make you see how dangerous the world could be."

" Yeah right." Naruto snorted in his wheelchair before turning to his brother. " Are we even then ?"

" ... Yeah, we're even."

" I'm still mad." Sakura said from behind them, glaring daggers at both males.

They could only sweatdropped at her anger. Man... Women sure scorned for a long time.

* * *

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Author's Note:** AND CUT ! That is Team Seven's test. I also gave you glimpses of Team Eight's test. Now before someone said the Genins are too overpowered. Remember that they all trained since eight or nine years old. And that even a Genin could defeat a Jonin if certain requirements are met.

And no, I don't plan to give Naruto the Mokuton. Him having Kyuubi's blood and chakra is enough. He's not god, folks :V. The Genjutsu thought, a mixture with Fuinjutsu. It didn't base on the caster's mind but the victim's knowledge and desire. We all saw how that worked out. Not enough to trapped the victim forever. But enough to capture or kill.

Sasuke and Anko... welllllll... He is still the same Uchiha we all love and hate. So of course he would hate Anko's nerves. And I hope the explanation about Anko's sadistic streak is acceptable.

Next time is Team Eight's test. Let's wait and see how ruthless Kurenai could be in my universe :3

**REview Answers GO !**

**frankieu**** :** Even the fox had trouble when it came to Mokuton. But hey, they survived XD

**Ragna :** Hmmm that is not plausible I'm afraid. Because Sakura still use her henge form whenever she works at the hospital. She knows mystical palm, yes. But under the Sandaime's order, nothing about her is leaked outside of Konoha. My Hiruzen is wiser and more discreet about info of his village.

**minniemousemom:** I hope you like this one too :3

**PurpleFairy11:** Always happy to receive encouragement from you XD

**xela521:** Going down literally !

**roboguy45:** Hinata will have a hard time in the next chapter. Wait and see ~

**edvinka:** Thank you :D

**MrTyorel**** :** Hello ~ Yeah I was planning on showing more sides of Sasuke in the next few chapters. Maybe some funny events too. And about the whole wedding crashing. The Hyuuga is influenced but they weren't supported by the Hokage at the moment and the others clans too. They could only use force, which failed miserably. They would try to make it harder for the Uzumaki clan in the future though. I will have the Uzumaki clan's influence expanded when they became Genin officially. And thank you for being a fan :3 It's good to see that people enjoyed what I am writing XD

**Requests, Questions, Challenges or constructive ideas are welcome !**

.

.


	28. C26 - Fake Wings

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for its own existence, thrashing and made a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Fake Wings** by **Yuki Kajiura** from **.hack/SIGN.**

" ...Keep, your eyes on me.

Now we're on the edge of hell.

Dear my love, sweet morning light.

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far."

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 26 – Fake Wings**

Two brothers just made peace with each other after a not so friendly match. They also went through a lecture from the little medic-nin. The pink haired kunoichi made it very clear how mad she was after all that happened. With all said and forgiven, the trio decided to visit their teammate, the Uchiha boy, then go check on Kurenai's team. Kakashi was unconscious the whole day so he was clueless as they were.

" Naruto-sama."

A black clothed boy dropped down before them with one knee and hand touching the ground. Naruto rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he told Sai that they were family, that formality was not needed. The pale boy wouldn't listen. Insisted that while they were family and he was older, it was Naruto that is the Head of the house and his benefactor.

" At ease, Sai. Something happened back home ?" The pale boy flinched at his mentioning of the test. Naruto's smile dropped at seeing it. "... What happened ?"

" Hinata-san was attacked, by the Hyuuga assassins."

Sakura's breathing came to a brief stop at what she just heard. Naruto tightened his grip on the wheelchair, feeling the iron bended into the shape of his hands. Kakashi looked indifferent but inside, he was boiling. They Hyuuga had crossed the line. Many things were running through Naruto's mind that time. He should have killed them. Of course they weren't going to let go that easily. He underestimated the Hokage's influence. He thought the Hyuuga would respect the Hokage's might and power. He thought they wouldn't dare to attack a shinobi under the Hokage's wing. Oh how wrong he was. Team Eight's test was to be occurred in broad daylight. Yet Hinata was attacked ! Right in front of her Jounin sensei. Under the supervisor of the ANBUs.

_**" Oohhhh. Something just snapped in here. Heh heh heh."**_ The ever sarcastic fox inside him joked.

" Take us to her. Now." He said with a cold fury.

" They can go." A person walked up to them. It was Kurenai. " But not you, Naruto."

Another person dropped down in front of them, Neko-san. " You are needed at the ANBU HQ, Naruto. Hokage's order."

Everyone turned and looked at the form of the now Team Eight's Jounin sensei. She was dressed in the same hospital pajamas like Naruto. Her right hand fixed in a cast, a bandage on her cheeks and around her head. She had it rough. But that doesn't excuse what happened to his family. To their family. Hinata was supposed to be under his protection.

" Give me a reason, _Jounin_." Everyone flinched at Naruto's tone, with the exception of Sakura. She was pretty much as mad as Naruto was." Why should I take your advice when you failed to protect your own student ?!"

He finished the last sentenced with a snarled, unintentionally let out his killing intent in his anger.

" Naruto." Kakashi was about to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder but stopped midway. Thinking it might make the situation worse with how feral his brother was looking right then. " Calm down a little."

" No. No you shouldn't." Kurenai spoke with a soft tone while giving him a mournful look. " But for Hinata's sake, Naruto. Please go to the Hokage. He will tell you everything."

The red haired looked into her eyes recognized it immediately. He saw the same eyes much too many times in the past. He saw those eyes on the face of his co-workers, on the face of the operators that gave him the orders. On his own weary face. It was the look of sinners, knowing what exactly what they had done but couldn't help it. All they could do was to accept it and tried to fix what was left. Swallowing his anger, Naruto ran a hand through his hair from the front to the back of his head. Letting the air swept through to cool down his head. Going to the Hokage didn't sound that bad. He could discuss the Hyuuga's extermin... punishments while at it.

" Sakura, can you go check on Hinata for me ?" He heard she said of course quietly. " Sai, come with me to meet the Hokage."

" I'll go with you, otoutou." Kakashi offered. He wanted to know what happened. The best way was to hear it directly from the Hokage.

* * *

The others went with Neko to meet the Hokage. Because Naruto was unable to use his legs, Kakashi volunteered to carry his little brother.. by carrying him as a grocery bag like he did in the past. Much to everyone's amusement. Sakura accompanied Kurenai to Hinata's room. The atmosphere around them were heavy. Silence reigned till they reach the door to Hinata's room.

" Is there anything I shouldn't speak in front of her ?" Sakura decided to ask before entering.

" No. Just be yourself. It would be best for her."

" Why not Naruto then ? While we are close, closer than best friends, it was Naruto that..."

" Naruto. Is too direct in solving problem. And too sharp at detecting them. Which is what we are trying to avoid."

Sakura took a deep breathe and slide opened the door. The sight that greeted her was... heart warming. Hinata lay on the bed with her head wrapped in bandages, resting against a high pillow that let her sat up without hurting. She looked... not that bad. Really, her face looked calm. She looked at peace listening to the boy next to her speaking.

Sitting on the bed at her legs were Inuzuka Kiba with his small dog laying on Hinata's lap. Kiba were talking animatedly, his voice was loud but not annoying. Kiba was wearing the same hospital dress as the others, bandages could be seen under his clothes and on his neck. On the chair next to the bed, a brooding and calm Aburame Shino could be spotted. His leg wrapped in a cast. He was listening to his teammate boasting about how amazing they were yesterday. His hands moved with perfect precision as he peeled an apple. It was an odd sight after listening to what Kurenai-sensei said. Why shouldn't Naruto be here ?

" Sakura-chan." Hinata saw them on the doorway.

Sakura smiled and get closer to the bed. " How's my favorite girl doing ?"

While asking that, Sakura already put one hand over Hinata's neck and ran it slowly to her stomach. She immediately recognized various internal injuries caused by the Juuken (Gentle Fist), several deep but narrow slash wounds and a big long one on Hinata's back. A worried look replaced her smile. Hinata caught onto that and clasped her hands on Sakura's.

" I'll be okay, Sakura-chan. They didn't do any permanent damage on us."

" Heh, yeah right. I heard many things about your clan, Hinata." Kiba snorted before taking a bite on an apple. " bow am blab dat baruto took you abay." ( Now I'm glad naruto took you away )

" Don't speak with your mouth full." Shino reprimanded his fellow teammate while handling a dish filled with neatly peeled apple slices to Hinata. " There is truth in your words however."

" I'm sorry for what happened Hinata. I understand if you don't want me to be your sensei anymore."

It was Kurenai that just spoke. Hinata shook her head and looked at her long time friend and sensei.

" Kurenai-sensei, It was I that should be sorry." Hinata had a sad and painful look on her face, she tightened her grasp on Sakura's hand. " Because I was weak and indecisive, you took the matter into your hands and... and..."

" Killed our attackers." Shino finished for her. " Sensei protected us from those who tried kill us, Hinata. Remember that. And nothing else."

Silence draped through the whole room, even Kiba was quiet. Then Akamaru barked from Hinata's lap.

Kiba perked up hearing his canine friend's suggestion.

" Oh right let me tell you about our test. Man you won't believe how crazy it was. Never once I thought Hinata to be the gungho type."

Said girl hung her head low, her hair obscuring her face from view. Then Kiba continued telling everyone the test Team Eight went through yesterday...

* * *

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 4th,_**

**_Yuuhi residence..._**

The home of Konoha's prized Genjutsu Mistress is nothing more than a simple modern flat in an apartment complex. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen connected to the living room, a bathroom and a sizeable garden on the balcony. Usually, she let her friends or Hinata crashing in for the night if needed. But today, the house was about to welcome two new visitors...

A boy wear a jacket with fur collar jumped on top of a telephone pole, sniffing the air and looking around warily. The white dog on his head whimpered softly. Inuzuka Kiba put his fist in the air, circling it and waving it forward. Then he dropped down on the street, crossing his arms and waiting. From the alley behind him, two figures walked out into the light. The first one was the Aburame heir, Aburame Shino. Lifting his sunglasses, Shino turned and gave the person next to him a skeptically look.

" There is a barrier surrounding the house. " A soft, feminine voice informed him. " My eyes cannot see through it."

Kiba gave out a playful whistle. " Our sensei sure don't mess around huh ? "

" Ignorance will be your undoing, Kiba." Shino cut in. " Take it seriously or we won't even have the right to call her sensei. Any suggestion, Hinata ?"

The now identified Hyuuga Hinata, the exiled child of the Hyuuga clan fidgeted in her new outfit. It wasn't her new outfit or anything. It was the same soft-violet overcoat, same gray pants, same set of boots and the same green snake resting around her neck. The difference is she wasn't in a henge. She was wearing them in her true form, as Hyuuga Hinata. The clothes were also smaller to fit her true size. When she first appeared at the meeting place, the other two boys couldn't help but being surprised at her change of clothing.

Well, they still hide her body shaped like her old clothes. But at the same time made her looked more intimidating. No one can see what was hidden in those sleeves or underneath that coat of hers. The obviously poisonous green snake wrapping around her neck also helped a lot with that. When she admitted being a Snake summoner, her teammates didn't seem that surprised. Shino quickly connected the dots between Hinata's hidden status and the rumored snake girl in the Uzumaki Trio. While Kiba didn't reach the same conclusion, he did smell snake on her body for years and accepted it without making a fuss.

That morning, they met at the Memorial Stone. Laying next to the big stone tablet was a note and a box.

_" A signal flare is put within the box. Track down the key and light the flare... I doubt it'll be that easy though."_

Shino thought. At first they were clueless on how to proceed. There were no hints left for them. Even the box didn't carry any scent for Kiba to track. Then Hinata informed that they should check out their sensei's home. She knew the place well since they usually spent the night there. Even if they didn't find anything. Having one of Kurenai's possession would help Kiba with tracking her down using the Inuzuka's prized sense of smell.

" Um... I will be going in while Shino-san stand guard outside. Kiba-kun should be with you in case of ambush. I can take care of myself and call for help if anything happens. Byakugan can see through most Genjutsu after all."

" A plausible plan. We will follow your arrangement then."

Shino stepped back into the shadow while Kiba gave her a thump up before leaping onto the tallest building he could find. Her teammates had done their parts. It was her turn to do hers. Keeping her Byakugan active, Hinata decided to enter through the balcony. She watched her steps carefully, not wanting to trigger any traps and alarms. The house appeared to be empty. She checked for anything that appeared to be new or out of place. Nothing stood out. Of course it would... There was no way Kurenai would leave the key at home.

Then her next step would be taking something for Kiba to track down Kurenai-sensei. Shampoo and hair conditioning was out of the question. Since Kurenai-sensei preferred to use the scentless type. Clothes. Used clothing it is then. Hinata checked and found something that would fit their requirements. Though she couldn't help but blushing at the object in her hand...

Team Eight regroup and Hinata handed the piece of clothing to Kiba. The boy grabbed the soft piece of clothing and looked at it. His face went beet red.

" GAH ! Holy Kami above ! What size is this ?! This is bigger than Hana's !"

In Kiba's hand were Kurenai's bra. The black and lacy type... Probably too much for any adolescence boy. Even Shino couldn't help but briefly lower his sunglasses a bit. Hinata was blushing madly too. Much because of her own size though.

" Is it alright for me to... um.. you know..." Kiba fidgeted. That was very uncharacteristic of him to be like that.

Shino put a hand on his friend's shoulder. " It's for the sake of work. This is professional, not personal. Right, Hinata ?"

Both boys turned to look at the only female that was present. Hinata could only nod to encourage her teammate, helping him get past the guilt and perverseness of what he was about to do.

" Here goes nothing then..."

* * *

_**The abandoned Uchiha district...**_

That was where they were heading. Though it was Akamaru that was leading them. Kiba's nose... Well, let just say the scent of blood were distracting his sense of smell at the moment. The place made a lot of sense also. The ground were empty, the land owner was also away from home. Not to mention with Sasuke-san's attitude. He wouldn't bat an eye if Kurenai asked to use his land for a battleground. The boy once tried to burn his house after all...

The dog leading them suddenly stopped on a rooftop, sniffing around and growling. They were inside the empty district now. Everyone put their guards up to prepare for any ambush.

" What's wrong, boy ?" Kiba asked his partner.

Kiba removed the bloodied cotton inside his nose and started smelling. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and scan the area. What she saw below them...

" SCATTER !"

The roof was tear up from below as a series of spinning object shot into the sky. Two of them pursued Hinata in mid-air. She quickly performed a Hakke Kuushou (Vacuum Palm) at them. As the force collided with the spinning objects, they were flung back and landed on another roof. They were... dogs ? No, more like wolves.

" AHHHRGGG !" Kiba screamed as he was caught and hit by one, the beast bit him in the right hand that he used to defend himself with. " LET GO OF ME !"

Kiba punched and kicked the dog that bit him. Akamaru also defended his partner by biting the hostile beast in the nose. The large dog released Kiba's hand from it jaw and fell back in line with its brothers. The other spinning object also fell back when Shino released his kikaichu (parasitic insect) on it. The enemies consisted of three identical big dogs and one female. The dogs looked to be triplets and well-trained. Which meant the female was...

" What are you doing here ?" Kiba grunted while Hinata was applying a first aid bandage to the wound on his hand. " HANA !"

Inuzuka Hana stood between her nin-kens, wearing a thinner and form fitting version of the Chuunin flak jacket. She has the same face tattoo as the rest of the Inuzuka clan. But fer face seems... softer than the rest of her clan. No fangs, no sharp eyes. She actually looked quite feminine and attractive.

" Just a small favor, Kiba. And a chance to test my brother's strength for real? Yes please." A coy smile formed on her lips.

Kurenai appeared next to Hana. " I see that you were able to track me down. For what you have done, I will not play hide and seek with you all anymore."

The female Jounin held up a necklace with a key attached to it. Team Eight knew that was what they were looking for right away. Their sensei put the necklace around her neck. The key dangling right in front of her chest. Kiba couldn't help but feeling his body reacted once more, the boy put his hands over his nose and between this legs. The memory and smell were still too fresh in his mind. His reaction made Kurenai arched an eyebrow at him.

" Children of the great clans. " She taunted them. " Show me you have what it takes to be Shinobi."

* * *

**_Back to present..._**

The group, led by Neko, arrived at the ANBU HQ. Sai dropped the wheelchair onto the ground before Kakashi placed Naruto onto it. The red haired boy wanted to complain about his treatment but held back. There was much more important thing to take care of. They entered the building and passed by several ANBU. Many gave them nods of acknowledgement. Entering the room that was assigned to the ANBU captain.

Upon entering, it took Naruto all the control he acquired over eighty years of life experience to hold himself back. Standing waiting inside the room were several Hyuuga adults. Age ranged from forties to sixties or above that. He could recognize Hyuuga Hiashi and, of course, the man's father among them. His face hardened into an iron mask as the Hyuuga clansmen sent him looks of disdain and hate. Then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It was Kakashi.

_" Behave, otoutou. You are in presence of the Hokage."_

It was a reminder. That was official business. The Hokage was in control and his words were final. Naruto simply nodded and set his back straight as Sai pushed him to their side of the room, opposite from the Hyuugas. It was then Naruto noticed the long blond haired man at the corner. Inoichi Yamanaka. What role did this man fit into ?

" You know why I asked for this meeting." Hiruzen spoke from his seat on the ANBU Captain's desk. " Yesterday, three Hyuugas shinobis, ranked from Tokubetsu Jounin to Jounin, attacked a team of Genin in the middle of their passing test."

The elder man stopped and sent glares at the Hyuugas standing on his left.

" I hope you have an explanation, Hiashi."

Said man clenched his teeth in frustration. Hiashi stepped forward and bowed before the Hokage, speaking without lifting himself up.

" My deepest apology, Hokage-sama. But it seems that the elders decided to act without my consent."

All the Hyuugas behind him flinched at that mention. Naruto noticed. All with the exception Hiragi, that damnable man.

" So I cannot give you a proper explana-."

" Enough."

Naruto decided to cut in, he had enough with all this political facade and shit.

" Give us the name of the mastermind. Plural of singular. I don't care." The red haired boy spoke in a low and angry tone. " Shinobis were attacked right inside their homes. Punishment must be delivered !"

" Who do you think you are, boy ?" An unfamiliar elder raised his voice. " You have no place in here. Leave alone crippled and confined to a wheelchair after a simple Genin test. I have no doubt you failed miserably."

The air suddenly getting heavier and thicker, not only Naruto but both Sai and Kakashi were doing it intentionally. The Hyuuga elders also released their killing intents. The air felt like it could cut through flesh if you move carelessly.

**" ORDER !"**

The Hokage slammed his fist into the table in front of him. The loud noise was like a gunshot gathered everyone's attention. Both sides subtly locked up their killing intents but still sending glares at each other. Hiruzen once again adjusted his hat and put his smoke pipe down.

" This is not a discussion nor an argument ! I am the only one that make the question here and you are compelled to answer ! Is that clear ?! "

Everyone bowed and answered yes. Naruto huffed through his nose and set his back against his wheelchair.

" Now I will ask again. Who-gave-the-order ?" Hiruzen glaring daggers at the row of Hyuugas standing on his left. " Three shinobis were dead attacking a team of Genin from the same village. Do not give me vague answer ! I want the truth and only the truth !"

" I did." Unsurprisingly, it was Hyuuga Hiragi that answered. " I ordered the strike, Hokage-sama. Their order was to bring back Hyuuga Hinata. Dead or Alive."

_**" And here they say Tigers don't eat their own cubs."**_ The kyuubi snorted in Naruto's mind.

_" Save your sarcastic comments for another time, boss."_

Putting both hands on the table and in front of his face, Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the one that ordered it all.

" And what you have to say for yourself, Hiragi ?"

" Nothing." The elder said with no hesitation.

" Nothing ? You attacked a shinobi under my wing. Yet you give me no reason ?"

His voice was calm, event and low. But everyone could sense the burning rage that went with each words.

_" Jiji is angry. Isn't he ?" _Naruto whispered low enough that only Sai and Kakashi could hear him.

_" As much as you are, otoutou."_

_" I believe the proper word would be: pissed off."_ Sai commented.

To everyone's amazement, the Hyuuga elder didn't seem to faze even a little bit. Either he was oblivious of what was going or too arrogant to take notice of it. In Naruto's opinion, it was the latter.

" She is a rogue Hyuuga, Hokage-sama. She is not under our control and hasn't been sealed. We cannot afford having her running around without the seal. If she was to be captured, our secret would be exposed and it would endangered the village's security. So we are obligated to act on ourselves and retrieve her. If not possible, extermination is required. All for the village's sake."

_" Then how about I exterminate you all for the sake of moral ?" _The ex-assassin was seething in his mind.

" So you find it unnecessary to inform me, the Hokage, of this ?"

" No offense, Hokage-sama. But it is clan business. We wouldn't want to trouble you with such trifling matter."

No one said a thing for the next ten seconds. Then the Hokage left his seat and moved in front of the Hyuuga elder. They stood eyes to eyes, looking at each other. Despite having smaller frame, Hiruzen still looked quite intimidate.

" Hinata Hyuuga is a loyal shinobi. Like any other main branch Hyuuga that is active within our rank. She is under my custody, the Uzumaki's and Yuuhi Kurenai's. "

He stopped, taking in a long breath before continuing. Though this time, malice was creeping into his voice. Clearly.

" Yet because of your obsession with control. Three loyal shinobis lost their life while trying to hurt a little girl. Also resulted in injuring three great clan heirs and one of our top Jounins."

Then, with a quick shift of his hand. Quicker than any trained shinobi eyes could see. Hiruzen removed one of Hiragi's eyes. It happened so fast that a mere second later, the man could finally feel the pain. Blood pouring out from his now empty left eye socket. He collapsed on his knees, hugging his face and screamed in anguish. Standing in front of him, Hiruzen's face was unchanged. It was still hard and cold as ever. The elders with the exception of Hiashi were about to retaliate, but ANBU shinobi appeared behind them in a blink of eyes. Kunais and swords were placed by the throats daring the Hyuuga to oppose their leader.

Lifting his palm now carrying the man's white eye, the feared Hokage spoke.

" You have forgotten, Hyuuga. Who is in charge here. I am this village's leader. I am its protector. And I will not allow its members go and killing each other like mad dogs. You have been blinded with power and pride. Let this be a lesson to you all. Disobedience is not allowed. Or I will see it that another massacre occurred. "

The eye then lit on fire and quickly reduced to ash on the Hokage's palm.

" After all, you only need a man or woman to rebuild a clan. And I already got one."

The collapsed Hiragi were enraged and scared at the same time. All he could do then, was to bow and show his absolute submission. Every shinobi present in the room did the same. That, was an act of a tyrant. Rule with fear and oppression. But Naruto knew, in times like this. Such extreme act was necessary. You cannot expect people, who only response to power, to obey without being ruthless. They would just bit you in the hand of stab you in the back when no one notices. While other clans already saw the raging fire inside the Hokage being lit once again. The Hyuuga didn't. Well... They did then.

" The Hyuuga may leave. With the exception of the Clan Head."

" Pl-Please excuse us."

The elders bowed and quickly help their injured leader out of the room. As the last one of the elders left and the door closed. They would remember this. The humiliation brought to them by the village's leader and the Uzumaki clan.

" -should have kill him." The Yamanaka and Hyuuga Clan head turned to the one who has spoken, it was Naruto. " You should have kill him. Would make a better example than a single eye. "

" I would love to. But circumstances do not allow it. " Letting out a tiring sight and cleaned his hand with a piece of cloth. The Hokage turned to the blond man standing at the corner. " Do explain for them, Yamanaka-kun."

" Yamanaka Inoichi." He introduced himself to Naruto and company and received a nod of acknowledgement from both Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan head. Then he continued. " Regarding what happened and of Hyuuga Hinata. As one of the village's psychiatrist, I would prefer to keep the info strictly between patient and doctor..."

The blond man observed their reaction. While the father was expected to be anger and calm at the same time. He didn't expect the young fiancee to do the same. Most youngster, smart or not, would demand the right to know about their love ones state of health. Yet the boy express the same cold and hard expression just like his father-in-law. Or to be...

" But the Hokage ordered that it would be best to inform you of what happened. For the girl's sake. Let us go to the basement. I will explain things there."

They existed the room and walked down a series of stairs. Naruto once again felt frustrated while being carried. The basement turned out to be a morgue of some sort. A cold room that stored the bodies of criminals that was in the Bingo book. Waiting to be cashed in. Neko walked up to a masked ANBU and whispered something.

The man nodded and moved to remove the bodies from their storage. Placing the body bags on the tables. He waited for further instruction. The Hokage gave a slow nod. The zipper was pulled down, one by one, revealing the pale dead bodies. They were Hyuuga clansmen. Signature long hair while some were cut short. But the face feature couldn't be missed. The cause of dead... one has a big hole on the chest while the other were decapitated. The third one looked burned to crisp.

" Fools... May the Shinigami guide you to a better life." Hiashi whispered a short prayer.

" This is... Don't tell me." Kakashi spoke in disbelief when his eyes landed on the wounds of the first body.

" I'm afraid that it happened, Kakashi." Hiruzen said solemnly.

Naruto were confused. He hated it when he was left in the dark.

" What !? What do you mean ? What happened ?!"

" Naruto... There is only one jutsu that can create this kind of wound."

He said motioning to the big hole on the bodies's chest.

" And there is only two person who can perform it. One of them is me..."

Then, like a missing chain suddenly found itself into place. Kakashi finished his phrase.

" The other one is Hinata."

* * *

_**Back to Konoha Hospital...**_

" Hana looks nice and all but believe me. Her temper is worse than mine and mother combined. The Haimaru brothers are no jokes either. They were personally trained by my mother's ninken: Kuromaru. Man that was no fair, why did I got the dogs while Hana went against Shino ? And Kurenai-sensei almost made me attack Shino and Hinata using Genjutsu. Lucky that Akamaru bit me and get me out of that one."

" You missed the part that he bit you in the butt." Shino subtlely provided the missing fact. Making everyone in the room snickered.

" Hey hey, don't go and embarrass me. It sucks being the only one who would get affected by Genjutsu already." Kiba tried to hide his embarrassment then continued the story.

" Shino then faced off against Hana while Hinata and I team up against sensei and the ninkens. Are you sure you are a Genjutsu Mistress, sensei ? From what I see, you dodged almost every strikes Hinata made. Jounin or not. That was some crazy reflexes."

" Being specialized in Genjutsu doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be good in other style, Kiba."

Kiba has a thoughtful look on his face. " Hmm... Anyway, let me continue. I threw out a smoke bomb. Wanted to try using my sense of smell and Hinata's Byakugan to take sensei out. BUT ! She just used a Fuuton jutsu (Wind) to blow it all away. Gah ! There was no wind on that day. I was hoping that it would work ! But she gave me a hard kick in the face and knocked me right into a building !"

Hinata laughed at her teammate's antic and took over for him. " Though it was thanks to you and Akamaru that we took the key, Kiba-kun. While I was fighting against Kurenai-sensei with my Juuken. You made Akamaru henged into yourself and ambushed her. She thought it was a Kage Bunshin and would disappear if being struck once."

Akamaru barked up, wagging his tail happily.

" Yeah boy, you did good keeping that key in your mouth when she didn't notice." Kiba smiled widely then grimaced. " Next time, keep the saliva off though. What if it was a scroll ? It would be ruined !"

The little puppy whimpered, another round of laugh went by.

" So where was I ? Ah right, we got the key and made a run for it. Made a mess in the village too..."

* * *

_**Yesterday,**_

_**Lowtown Area...**_

While Shino was no amateur in Taijutsu, he couldn't square off against three vicious Inuzuka ninkens. They lunged at him with such speed that normal eyes couldn't follow. He tried to kept them at bay with his kikaichu, knowing they wouldn't dare getting close. Or risk getting their chakra sucked dry. But he couldn't move away either. Three gray dogs had him surrounded and cornered.

" Kiba ! The box !" Shino tried to scream at the hesitating form of his teammate. His sunglasses already lost, showing his sharp eyes and onyx pupils. " GO !"

Kiba was having a hard time deciding what to do. He wanted to help his friend. He didn't want to be called a coward who let his teammate behind. But if they couldn't open that box, they would fail the test. He didn't want to go back to the academy. While he was having a Taijutsu match with his older sister. Hinata was having problem with Kurenai.

The Hyuuga exiled could see waves of chakra coming at her. She swiftly avoided those. Knowing if one of those caught her, she would fall under her sensei's Genjutsu. She could dispel them without any problem, yes. But all Kurenai needed was a split second and it would all end. So Hinata couldn't afford getting hit, not even once.

When Hinata noticed her teammate being held back. They would not last long against seasoned shinobis. She decided to resort to her clan's signature jutsu. Dropping into stance, she immediately performed her own variation of Eight Trigram attacks. Hakke Sanjuuni Shou ( Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms ). Two palms, missed. Another two palms, she dodged it. Four strikes in a row, one landed on Kurenai's right shoulder. Hinata took the opportunity and aimed the next eight strikes at her body. Planning to disable Kurenai and end this test right there and then.

_" Please hit."_

She screamed in her mind. Then her palm connected with Kurenai's body. Each palms hit the tenketsu points she aimed at with absolute precision. With one last hit, she knocked Kurenai off of the rooftop they were fighting on. Without basking in her moment of victory, she turned to Shino who was rotating against three ninkens that surrounded him.

The Haimaru sensed her coming and turned around, when they saw the sparks and light coming from her right hand. They knew they needed to get away or there would be trouble. The triplets jumped away. Hinata struck her palm at the roof they were standing on.

" Raiton: Kohryu !" (Lightning Art: Dragon Lord)

A thunderous sound echoed through the lowtown district. The explosion was big and loud enough to frightened every civilians around them. ANBUs started appearing to calm the scared civics. Though they were having a hard time doing it. A two storey building just collapsed in the middle of the day after all.

From dust and collapsing debris, Hinata jumped out carrying Shino by the shoulder. Kiba used the distraction and immediately regroup with them. They wanted to relax but knew better not to. Not before they open the box. Still, Shino's left leg was injured, bitten by one of the triplets. Hinata herself only have about half of her chakra tank left.

" Kiba-kun, you have to go." Hinata said firmly.

He had a shocked expression on his face as he argued. " What ?! No way ! We can make it together. I can carry Shino on my back !"

" Don't argue, Kiba." Shino spoke, trying to stand on his uninjured leg without Hinata supporting him. " Remember the test, once we light the flare. We pass the test. Don't waste anymore time."

" It's not like you have anytime left to waste."

Hana appeared from the smoke, walking into the street below. Her ninkens in two. She looked up to her brother and his teammates standing above.

" An Inuzuka does not abandon his comrade. Will you go against our family's teaching, Kiba ?"

She was provoking him. That much Shino and Hinata could see. But sadly, Kiba didn't.

" I am not a coward! I will stay and fight !"

" Having conversation in a middle of a fight ?" A curt voice alarmed them of Kurenai's presence from behind.

Hinata was the fastest to react. But by then, it was too late. Kurenai was already onto her with a cylinder object, a customized injector, aimed at the neck. The needle punctured the girl's skin and injected her with the liquid inside. The Jounin jumped away from them and joined Hana. It seemed that when they were fighting, she affected Hinata with a Genjutsu making Hinata thought that she defeated Kurenai.

Hinata's body suddenly went weak, even her vision were blurring. She could no longer hear her teammates speaking. With all the strength she had left, Hinata reached into her coat's inside pocket and pulled out a syringe. She stabbed the needle into her arm. Sakura's antidote quickly worked its miracle on her body. Her senses were restoring. She could stand up, though with the help of Kiba. Her limbs were still numb and slow to react.

Kurenai's face looked passive as she sent them a remark. " Sakura-san sure is an excellent medic-nin. So good that even her own antidote can't completely neutralize her own poison."

" Kiba, you have to go." Shino stepped up in front of the team. Ready to defend Kiba's getaway route.

" What ?! But I-"

" Kiba-kun." Hinata cut in and gave him a pleading look. " Please."

From behind, he looked at his teammates. He felt so... helpless. He should be angry with himself. He should just go at it and show them that he was not useless. But he shouldn't forget that they were a team. And they had a test to complete.

" Tsk. Fine. This is just a test. Don't be so dramatic." Kiba scooped up Akamaru and put the puppy inside his jacket once again. " I'll be back."

Kurenai watched on as the Inuzuka heir leaped away towards the Memorial Stone, leaving his two teammate.

" Yare yare... Now that's a surprise. Didn't expect him to turn on his tail and run away." Hana commented as her brother run away from the battle. " I don't know if I should be proud or disappoint. Smart move but so unlike him."

" So history repeats itself no matter generation..." She let out a heavy sigh and gave them a look of disappointment. " Let this lesson be imprinted on your very soul then !"

With her Byakugan active, Hinata could see a massive wave of chakra coming at them. He tried to get away with Shino but her body wouldn't respond properly to her command. Vines sprouted from below, scenery changed into deep dark forest. Kikaichu is not affected by Genjutsu. But the user could. They were trapped. Hinata released all her tenketsu points at once and dispelled the Genjutsu quickly as she could. The first image that greeted her was that of Hana zooming at them. There was no escape.

_" Please make it fast, Kiba-kun."_

* * *

_" Fast."_

The lonely figure of Kiba sped through the roofs of Konoha.

_" Faster !"_

His breath was ragged and heavy.

_" Why is the memorial stone so far ?"_

**CRACK**

" Wahh !"

A roof tile was crushed under his step and Kiba fell through, into the house below. The impact wasn't that strong to hurt him. It was a storage building. The boy stood up and shook the rubbles off of him. Then, with an unexplainable anger, he punched the ground under him. All those talks about being cool and brave shinobi, all the images he thought of himself as an alpha, the ferocious leader he supposed to be.

" Damn it, what am I doing ?! Running away like a puppy. And this is just a test no less !"

He knew that i was the right choice. The logical choice for the success of the mission. For their whole team. But it still hurt him so much then. His pride that was.

" What good is courage if I don't have the power to back it up !?"

He screamed out to no one. At first it was all silent. Then Akamaru whimpered from the space in front of his jacket. The little cub licked at his partner's chin in an encouraging way. They were connected, bonded. So the dog knew exactly how Kiba was feeling. Despite the situation, Kiba couldn't help but lifting the cub out of his jacket and push their heads together. The simple act calmed his nerves greatly. It always do. It wasn't time to get wallow in self-pity. His team trusted him. He got a responsibility to fulfill...

But something didn't sit well with him. No. Everything didn't make sense with him. Running like that, leaving comrade, it went against everything the will of fire taught them. There has to be another way. His mother once said, paths were made when people walked through it. He had to make his own path.

" Akamaru, I want you to do something for me." The puppy look back at him in anticipation.

" But you're not going to like it."

* * *

_**While Genin Test were in progress,**_

_**Uzumaki Compound...**_

Several figures collapsed on the ground. They were bunshins, kage bunshins to be exact. Ten kage bunshins were created each day. Five patrolling the forest and checking on the alarm seals. Two attending to the houses. Another two researching Fuinjutsu (Seal Arts) in a separate building. The last one confined itself in the secret building near the river, down in the underground laboratory. They all dressed in the same black and red kimono, made of silk. A red Noh demon mask covered their face from view.

Uzumaki Sai, a member of the house, were helping his master's bunshin researching their first and latest genuine pig in the underground laboratory. Mizuki, the traitor, were confined in an operation table. His body was hooked to many equipments to monitor his condition and kept himself alive. At the moment, they were inspecting his skull and brains. Hoping to understand how does a Shinobi's brainworks. Were they different from normal human ? How did the brain work in response to the command of hand seals and chakra ? And lastly, how to make a brain get out of a coma...

For the sake of one woman sleeping in the VIP section of the Konoha hospital. Gruesome works they were doing. That was why Naruto didn't let anyone know about what he was doing in this building. No one but Sai. Sometime, it took a sociopath to know a sociopath.

**KLANG !**

The masked bunshin dropped the scalpel in his hands and fell back.

" Naruto-sama !" Sai quickly caught the falling figure of his master's bunshin.

Carefully helping the bunshin to a chair nearby, he removed the Noh mask it was wearing. The face of Naruto showed, draped in sweat and pale. Did something happened to the original ? Sai didn't know he was dead on. All bunshins had a backlash when Naruto was struck with the Mokuton jutsu by Tenzo. Normal bunshin would have dissolved already. But they were kage bunshins. The bunshin rested on the chair, taking in the latest patch of memories that its original just experienced.

" Awww damn, that was some nasty piece of work." Said the unmasked bunshin, taking a clean cloth on the table and wiped off his sweats. " I'm alright, Sai. My original suffered some strange jutsu in the exam. Freaking painful too."

" Should you be taking a rest then ?" Sai suggested. Funny, to a bunshin no less. It was out of respect and worry though.

_Naruto_ only smirked and put his fist against the pale boy's body. " I will wrapped things up today and take a rest. After putting that thing back into one piece though."

Sai turned and looked at the dismembered form of Mizuki. He wanted to say he could do it himself. But didn't. He didn't possess the technique nor the knowledge to do things alone. He could only assist his master and observe from behind. But that didn't prove enough. It only been months since Naruto let him in on his secret after all. He still have much to learn. Taking life is one thing. To preserve it is another.

While he feared and respected both Danzou and Naruto. Naruto intrigued him. So young yet so wise. So cruel and ruthless. Yet kinder and more understanding than anybody. When they first met, Sai's instinct screamed to him. Never turn against this boy. After some time living with Naruto, he realized that the as long as he stay true and loyal to him. The Uzumaki would go against the world for him. Naruto values the worth of family and companion above all. Which is why Sai devoted himself to this man. This clan. No matter what dark deep secret Naruto possesses...

" Sai, do me a favour and checks on other bunshins..." Putting his mask back on, the bunshin suggested. " Get some papers and inks from the town while you're at it. Being down here all day is unhealthy for the mind."

" As you wish. But on that note, you were here all day."

" I am a kage bunshin."

" Your memories will became the original's."

" Hmmm... point taken."

* * *

The lowtown district were a lively place. Full of peddlers and restaurant. It was here that new Team Ten, a.k.a Team Asuma, had their celebration in a BBQ buffet restaurant. Their meal were cut-short because of the noisy crowds below the street. Plus the sound of metal clashing, screaming and swearing were getting on Ino's nerve. She had enough with babysitting her teammates already. Which consisted of a chubby (don't let Chouji hear it) guy who was eating without manners, a lazy dork who didn't even care to grab his own food and an irresponsible adult male who smoke in a restaurant.

" What's with the crowd near the window ?" Asuma finally noticed the disturbance and the crowd that was gathering near the window. " I better go and check."

" Yeah yeah... Hey that's mine !" Ino grumbled while swatting Chouji's hand. The boy was about to steal her piece of meat.

" Oh Kami..."

Asuma breathed out as he saw what was going on in the rooftop of the building opposite to them. Kurenai were fighting against one of her Genin, the exiled Hyuuga girl. It was a heated fight, quite serious too. He could also spotted the rest of the team fighting against Inuzuka Hana and her ninkens. Elemental jutsu were thrown around by the Hyuuga and Kurenai, while the others were fighting with tooth and nails. Fiercely. They were wreaking havoc through the whole district. The older Inuzuka sibling dragged her brother down onto the street. They crashed on a fruit stall... and kept on fighting. More like a brawl though.

" Wow... Is that how a Genin test suppose to be ?" Ino commented from beside her sensei.

" How troublesome... No it's not." Shikamaru bit on his piece of food and swallowed it before continuing. " No test is like others. The test is custom depend on the Jounin sensei. Though I doubt there were another team like us. We had no test after all."

" That looks hurt." Chouji winced when he saw Kiba got kicked by his sister before he shrugged her off and jumped up on the roof of their restaurant. " ... Are they fighting up there ?"

Several ANBUs suddenly appeared inside the place and started evacuated the staffs as well as the customers. They were ushered out on the street, much to Ino and Chouji's annoyance. They got a good view of the fight though. Asuma questioned one of the ANBU about it. He got the info that it was indeed, a Genin test. Also approved by the Hokage.

_" To take a fight this far into the civilian's area. What was Kurenai thinking ? What were you thinking, old man ? "_

Then Asuma felt a sudden spike of chakra. " LOOK OUT !"

**BOOM !**

A deafening sound of a thunderstrike reached their ears. Then the whole restaurant crumbled and collapsed. People scattered in fear. Ino got pushed in the middle of the chaos. Ino saw the crowd almost consumed her and closed her eyes, covering her head. Waiting for the worse to pass. Someone scooped her up in their arms and leaped away into the air, bridal style. Landing on a rooftop not so far away from the battle, the stranger looked at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were still closed.

" We are safe."

The voice was clearly male, yet Ino could not sense any other emotion in it. It was flat and cold. When she opened her eyes, a pale face met her. Yet the boy looked healthy enough. It must be his natural skin color. His hair were cut short, black as his eyes were. He looked young, about her age. When received no reaction from her, Sai were confused. She looked fine, no injuries. Then why was it the girl kept looking at him without a blink ?

" Are you okay uh..." The boy trying to remember the polite word use to address stranger female, taught to him by Naruto. " Uhm... bishoujo-san ?" (beautiful girl)

Ino's face went blank with shock. When the word sank in, she started blushing. Honest or not, that was bold of him to call her that. Then there was his mysterious smile. It looked so dreamy, so mesmerizing. (Notice: Girl in love's view). But then her fleeting moment were cut off.

" Oi ! Ino ! Are you okay ?" Chouji called her from below.

" Your friend ?" The strange boy asked.

" I don't know them." Ino answered with a tick of anger on her head.

Sai tilted his head in confusion. Ino saw that and let out a sigh of defeat. " Please get me to them."

The boy complied and jumped back down on the street. He gently put her down on her feet before taking a step back from her. When Ino got a clear look at him, she recognized him. He was the boy that crashed Hinata's wedding with Naruto and Sakura. The others also noticed him. Especially Asuma, call it a hunch but he felt uncomfortable whenever Naruto was near. He felt the same when he set eyes on this boy.

" I'll be going then." Sai walked away from them.

" Wait ! Umm, my name is Yamanaka Ino. What's yours ?"

Sai stopped on his track and turned around. Bowing in a formal greeting, he introduced himself.

" Uzumaki Sai. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yamanaka-san. Your house is the Yamanaka florist right ?"

" Yes ! Yes it is." When she noticed that she was being too brash, she tried to calm down. " I mean, umm... Please stop by sometime. I would like to thank you for helping me back there."

" I will, Yamanaka-san. Now if you'll excuse me. Good day to you all."

Then Sai leaped into the air and disappeared from their sight. Unintentionally, he also stolen a maiden's heart that day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey hey hey ~ Sorry for slow update :h Was having a hard time with work and the flow. I was debating with myself. Whether or not I should go deeper into Hinata's character development at this early stage. Because, you know, the girl had enough on her shoulders already. But if it's only responsibility then it will be too boring... I wanted to pull her into the mud of reality a bit. My Naruto is grey, dark grey. His action and decision will be cruel in others eyes. So it will be hard if Hinata stay innocent and all. The same goes for Sakura. But I got her own scenario already.

So... I created a timebomb for Hinata. Looking forward to it in the next chapter, folks ' 3'/

Oh and a bit of Sai in here, but nothing much. Hope you like it.

**Proofreader:** zapper15

**REview Answers ! GO !**.

** MrTyorel : **Ah, I know how you feel. These two girls should interact more. The next act is about their training as a team. I will also mention more of their daily lives. Hinata will be living in the same house as Naruto. And while he's not a pervert, Sakura knew how teenage hormone works. She would stop by everyday to check on her friend. Do expect a lots of humor and development in the next act.

** PurpleFairy11 :** Will never drop it !

** xela521 : **A little spoiler is that only the slug remains. Ain't no Toad Sage and Snake Sage in the new Sannin.

** roboguy45:** Your review changed a lot of my plot. In fact, it is the whole reason why it took so long. But please do tell me how you love this one and how do you expect it would turn out. Always nice to know how readers would expect the story to progress :3

** kewllewk:** Aww, I haven't got a proofreader back then. If you're still reading. I hope you can forgive me for that. Will find time to fix the previous chapters.

** moops**** :** Big changes already in progress. But it would be awhile before the gang and Konohamaru enter the screen once more. Do look forward to it though.

**Requests, Questions, Challenges or constructive ideas are welcome !**

.

.

.


	29. C27 - Angel falls first

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Theme of Laura** from **Silent Hill 2.**

_" Killing a person ain't no big deal. Just put the gun to their head… POW!"_

_Eddie Drombrowski._

* * *

**Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

**Chapter 27 – Angel falls first**

" SHINO !"

Hinata scream his name as those drill shapes object lunged themselves at him. Two of them collided with his bunshin, the bunshin dissolved into bugs. But the last one hit him hard. The speed was just too impressive. Too fast. He couldn't avoid it. His body could not react to what his eyes saw. His leg was injured, bitten, his sleeves were scratched, torn to shred. There was nothing he could do. The drill shape object hit him and knocked him away into the street below. Shino's body rolled on the ground before coming to a stop.

" So this... is the power... of a Chuunin." The boy breathed out before giving in to the pain and passed out.

The Haimaru brothers, Hana's prized ninkens howled in victory. Hinata wanted to go and recover her friend. Then she sensed danger and took a step back. Shurikens whizzed past her face, they could have hit her if she didn't avoid in time. Sensing a few more coming, the exiled Hyuuga took out her kunai and deflected the rest. She threw the weapon in her hand at Kurenai. A gasping sound could be heard as the weapon implanted on the Jounin's neck. For a second, Hinata thought she had kill her own mentor. But she realized what was happening.

" Ka- AHH !"

Before she could finish the dispelling jutsu, a powerful force hit her in the chest and she was knocked back. Flipping herself in mid-air and landed safely, she endured the pain and looked up. It was a Genjutsu, Shino's defeat distracted her from detecting the foreign chakra in her system.

" You could have lost your life in a real fight... Just as I could have lost mine." Kurenai gave her a sad yet hard look. " But that is why you're still a Genin. Soon, the flare will light and this test will be over."

" You allowed Kiba escape ? You expect us to success. Why, sensei ?"

" A lesson, Hinata. Just another lesson."

And just as Kurenai said. A green flare was launched into the sky from the Memorial Stone. Despite the sunlit sky, it still burned brightly. The test was over, Team Eight had succeeded. But Hinata felt wrong. Shino is knocked out cold, defeated, could be killed. She was cornered and on the verge of being defeated herself. That was nothing but a hollow victory. Collapsing on her knees, Hinata felt disappointed with herself. The feeling she was having were much the same kind of feeling she had before meeting Naruto. Weak. She felt weak.

" I...I-"

" ORAAA !" A battlecry snapped Hinata out of her depression state. " Don't you dare forget about me !"

Both the Hyuuga and the Genjutsu Mistress turned to where the voice came from and was met with a spiralling object much heading straight to them. Both females jumped back as the spinning thing slammed down on the ground between them. The thing revealed to be Kiba himself. He came back. For his friends, his teammates. The question was, why the Tsuga jutsu (Passing Fang) but not Gatsuga ? ( Fang Passing Fang ) Where was his ninken, Akamaru ?

" This test be damned ! An Inuzuka never leave his pack behind !" Kiba said outloud, pointing one thumb proudly at his torso. " I rather go back to the academy than soiling my clan's name and honor !"

Panting heavily he was, after using all his stamina to rush back there. Yet his determined look told everyone no matter what was the outcome. He would gladly do it all again. That was his answer to Kurenai's question on their first day. That, was his _courage_. Then to everyone's surprise, someone clapped their hands. It was none other than their own Jounin-sensei.

" Well done Kiba. For your action, I declare Team Eight... passed."

* * *

**At the Memorial Stone...**

Another Kiba was standing in front of the now opened box, in his hand was the empty flare gun that was just used. Then Kiba exploded in a puff of smoke. It was Akamaru in a henge. The tiny dog was panting at a fast pace, he was fatigued, tired. Yet that didn't stop the white puppy from sitting straight and let out a loud and long howl of victory. The sound quickly spread through the village as the neighbor dogs caught on and raised their own. The test was a success.

* * *

The officially formed Team Eight were standing in front of the Memorial Stone. Hana was applying first aid to Shino's bite wound on his leg. Hinata was helping Kiba with his scratches and bruises. Her own weren't that serious so she healed herself with medical jutsu. The chakra drained wasn't that serious since there wouldn't be any more fighting.

" I was on a Tracking team." Kurenai began talking, attracted everyone's attention. " We got an important mission. A Jounin betrayed Konoha by stealing an important artifact, the Nidaime's weapon: Raidenha (Blade of Thunder God). My team was ordered to pursuit the traitor and bring back the weapon along with a secret scroll that was also stolen."

" But we were ambushed and crippled. My sensei sacrificed himself to take back the scroll. But we were injured and couldn't make it fast. Then... we came to a decision. The rest of my team stayed to buy time while I ran back carrying the scroll."

The young Genin soon realized the similarity between their test and Kurenai's story. Even Akamaru couldn't help but whimpered sadly from his position on top of Kiba's head. They kept quiet and listened, knowing it their sensei wasn't finished.

" I argued, of course. But I have a responsibility. So... I ran. Away from the battle, leaving my friends behind. To be the survivor."

Kurenai kneeled down before the Memorial Stone.

" We were a bunch of confident but cautious shinobis. We trained hard while shedding tears and blood. Yet... it wasn't enough. We weren't strong enough." Her fingers traced through the familiar names. Her heart felt heavy at the memory of the past. " The life of a shinobi is nothing like you expected, Kiba. There is no glory, no heroic moment. No matter how careful you are, the unexpected always occurs. There are times you had to make painful decisions, or risk dying altogether."

Raising from her position and facing her Genin, Kurenai spoke with a voice of steel.

" REMEMBER ! You are now shinobi of the Leaf. There is never enough training. This might be the time of peace. But do not let it dim your eyes. There is nothing as being too cautious. You will kill in the name of the village. You will shed blood in the name of the village. But behind all that, you fight to protect your family and comrades. Never forget that... Ever."

A moment of silence passed by as the Genin took in their sensei's words.

" YES, SENSEI !" Kiba shouted vigorously along with Akamaru's barking.

" Affirmative." Shino said, mindlessly adjusting his non-existing glasses.

" Yes, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata answered with a brighten look.

Kurenai relaxed her posture and showed them a soft-smile.

" This is going to be a great team." Hana said next to her.

" Yes. Yes they will." Kurenai smiled proudly. " Alright, let's pack up. I will treat you all to a small cele-"

She never finished her sentence.

" Sorry to cut in, Yuuhi-san." Everyone turned to see the stranger that suddenly appeared. " But Hinata-sama is needed back at her clan."

A Hyuuga man dressed in Jounin uniform. It was Kou, the Hyuuga that fought against Hinata during the Wedding Crashing event. However, the last time he was wearing the clan's formal kimono dress. He didn't then.

" Hey ! What the heck do you want from Hinata-chan !?" Kiba was... just being Kiba.

Kurenai stepped forward with Hana, intended on covering their exhausted students.

" I'm afraid I cannot comply, Hyuuga-san. While Hinata may bear the Hyuuga name, she is exiled and is registered into the Uzumaki household." Kurenai reasoned, while putting her hands across her front, reaching for the emergency button on her radio. " She is also a Genin under my command. Which meant she is an adult capable of making her own decision."

" I...I refuse to go back." Hinata said out loud, the pain of leaving her father and sister was hurting her a lot though. " That place is no longer my home."

" ... I see. You left us no choice." Kou dropped down into a Juuken stance. " We'll take you back, one way or another."

Everyone immediately entered their battle stance, the Haimaru brothers were growling threateningly at the enemy. Kurenai didn't miss Kou's mentioning, he said "us" and "we". Indicating that there were others nearby.

" The three of you get on my ninkens and go. Kiba, don't let Akamaru fight. All of you are in no condition to fight."

Hana ordered. The three young shinobis obeyed her right away. But before the Haimaru brothers could get away, they were forced to jumped back to their previous position. The place where they stood moment ago were pummelled. A small crater was created. Two Hyuuga men landed in front of them, a Jounin and a Chuunin. They were surrounded.

" Do not persist. " The long haired Hyuuga commanded. His forehead was showed with no seal. A main branch member and also the leader. " The girl will come with us. We will let her go after the sealing."

" Over my dead body !" Kiba shouted and braced himself a top of Hana's ninken. " Go Choumaru ! Gatsuga !" ( Fang Passing Fang )

" Kiba no !" Hinata attempted to stop him, but it was too late.

" Fool." The Hyuuga entered a familiar stance. Hinata recognized it right away. " Kaiten !"

The spinning combination of Kiba and Choumaru collided with a sphere of chakra surround the Hyuuga. They were blasted away. The form of Kiba and Hana's ninken rolled on the floor before stopping completely. They were both knocked out. That, was the power of a matured Hyuuga.

" Kiba !" Hana screamed her brother's name before turning to his assailant. " You're going to regret this."

The leader unsheathed a tanto from his hip and pointed it toward them.

" Do not waste anymore of my time." His words were directed to both Kurenai's group and his subordinates. Reminding them not to hesitate or their family would suffer. " The girl will come with us. The rest of you are disposable."

His comment struck a nerve on everyone that was present. A battle soon broke out. Hana and Kurenai performed a Katon and Fuuton combination, forcing their enemies back. Hinata engaged combat with Kou. The short haired Hyuuga didn't hold back this time. His attacks matched her one by one. Hinata was exhausted so her speed also decreased. Kou being a main branch member and a Jounin, surpassed her in both speed and techniques.

" I'm sorry, Hinata-sama." Kou said regrettedly. " But my family's life is on the line... Hakke: Rokujuuyon Shou !" ( Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms )

Hinata's eyes widened in fear. But instead of flinching in fear, she retaliated with her own attack. Before Kou's palms could touch her body. Hinata moved her bod, took hold of his wrist and used his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder. While it sounded easy and all, the attack required excellent speed and precision. Or else his palm would struck her and cut off her chakra flow.

Kou was smacked into the ground, Hinata was still holding his hand. She quickly applied her own chakra attack and disable all the tenketsu points on his hand. Kou twisted his body and kicked her off his hand. But he was pushed down again by Migiru, Hana's ninken. The big dog aimed at his neck but got Kou's arm in his jaw instead. Pulling a kunai from his pouch, Kou stabbed Migiru on the side. But the ninken refused to let go, his jaws tightened on the Hyuuga's hand, reaching the bone. Kou screamed out and kept on stabbing the ninken. Blood were spraying everywhere.

" Tsk. Useless." The leader saw that and got annoyed. He and another Chuunin Hyuga were being held back by Hana, Kurenai and Shino. " I don't have time for this. Do it, Akasa !"

The other Hyuuga nodded before pulling back and ran through a series of hand seals. He then released a big and wide stream of fire like a flamethrower. Shino and Hidaru almost got caught in the flame. Kurenai and Hana pulled back covering their eyes from harm. Using the distraction, the leader ran toward Hinata, his sharp tanto directed at her.

" If we cannot get you. Then nobody will have you ! DIE ! Traitor !"

The blade came down the sprawling form of Hinata. A thin blue chakra light covering the edge. It would cut through her cleanly. One moment, Hinata was watching the last moment of her life. Then her vision was replaced. Or more like, her position was replaced... with Kurenai.

" You !"

The leader snarled at the Jounin in front of him. The damnable woman used a Kawamiri ( Replacement Technique ) on herself and the Hyuuga exile. The blade should have cut through her body. But Kurenai reinforced her handguards, which were also chakra metals. So the blade is stuck within the flesh of her hand. Using the enemy's shocked moment, Kurenai grabbed three kunais from her pouch. Positioning them between her uninjured fist, she plunged the tips into the leader's chest.

The weapons went through his skin, puncturing his heart and left lung. The sudden event shocked everyone and stopped the fighting. The leader spatted out blood as his lung were filled with the same red liquid. Was the fight over then ?

It wasn't.

" Guh !" Kurenai gasped as the man strangled her with his free hand.

" This... will not stop US ! The girl will be sealed !" The leader tightened his grip on her neck, his eyes flared up with madness and determination. " Rules are made to protect the clan ! I will protect the clan ! I AM THE RULE !"

Removing his tanto from Kurenai's hand. He lifted it up once again. This time, aiming at the Jounin's neck. Intending to finish her off once and for all. Everyone was witnessing it, the Hyuugas, Kurenai's team and the just arrived ANBUs. Hinata watched in slow motion as the blade inching closer to her sensei's neck. She would die. Kurenai would die. One of her loved one would die. Right in front of her eyes.

Then... everything went dark.

* * *

**_The present,_**

**_Konoha Hospital..._**

" Then... um... Hana ! Hana knocked the leader down and executed the rest with the newly arrived ANBUs !"

" While you were sleeping soundly on the floor." Shino added in, again. " The Hyuuga Chuunin attacked Hinata from behind and knocked her out."

" I'm sorry for being useless... and not remembering anything." The Hyuuga girl fidgeted, feeling ashamed of herself.

Kurenai saw that and quickly put her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

" Hinata. There are things that better left forgotten. "

The white eyes girl smiled, only a little, but still a smile. The room then descended into a heavy silence.

" Hey hey hey, enough with all this depression. We passed right !" Kiba waved his hands around comically. " I mean... We're officially Shinobi ! How cool is that ?!"

" Kiba, what did I say about-"

The boy quickly cut her off. " I get it. I get it. But can't we have a celebration ? Like before those hardhead Hyuuga butted in. No offense, Hinata."

" None taken, Kiba-kun." Hinata said nonchalantly.

" Celebration huh ?" Sakura entered her thinker mode with one finger tapping her cheek. " How about inviting other Genin teams and make a big one ? I heard Team Ten passed theirs too... Without any test."

At Sakura's last words, everyone started talking at the same time. Kiba complained how easy Team Ten became Genin while Kurenai was tempted to have a talk with Asuma or the Hokage about that. Then they all listened to Sakura's story about Team Seven's test. Kurenai was surprised to hear the involvement of two ANBU Captains. Then again, it was Naruto they were facing. Nothing was too much with that red haired prodigy. Not to mention Sakura's perfect chakra control along with Sasuke's talents.

" Ahum. I must ask you all to leave and return to your respective room. That mean you two boys."

Himiko-san, the Hospital's Director, politely asked them to leave Hinata so they could check up on her. The nurse that used to take care of Naruto in the past, and was still receiving said red haired's flowers every week, stayed and check up on the Hyuuga girl.

" Okay, what exactly happened ?" Sakura spoke as the group moved far from Hinata's room. " I saw the hesitation and worry in your eyes when you mentioned the Hyuuga attacking. Spill it."

" Let us go to my office then."

Himiko led them to her office with Shino accompanied them. The elder woman gestured for them to sit down and served them tea. She made a few hand seals that activated the room's security lock.

" Everyone here is under the Sandaime Hokage's order of secrecy. What transpired yesterday at the Memorial Stone is not to be told to anyone. Even friends and families. Inuzuka Hana and Aburame Shino were told the same. Inuzuka Kiba is oblivious to what happened and it is best to leave it as that."

She turned and looked at Sakura.

" Your secret group is within the circle, Sakura. Which includes Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Sai and Uzumaki Naruto. As to what happened... "

" Please. Let me do the telling." It was Shino that suggested. " Along with Hana-san, I got the clear view after all. When the leader was about to beheaded Kurenai-sensei..."

* * *

**_SLASH !_**

**_CLANK !_**

_The sound of flesh cutting was heard, accompanied by the sound of a sword dropping. The tanto in the leader's hand fell onto the ground... along with his hand. Kurenai watched as blood seeped through the neck of the man before her. Before the head slid off his body and fell onto the ground. The body soon followed, revealing one Hyuuga Hinata standing behind him__, right palm lit up with blue chakra light.__ But she looked... different._

_Her white eyes were scary with veins around them. Her face was empty, not a hint of emotion could be seen. She was looking at the headless body before her. A passive look which made Kurenai flinched. She didn't know Hinata could be so... cold. Not after cutting a man's head off with one strike. She was shocked. But she didn't know, Hinata was feeling the same. While her body were on some kind of autopilot mode, the body reacted upon her first kill. It was shocked to the core. The moment of shock costed her._

_" You demon !"_

_The Chuunin Hyuuga, seeing his leader cut off so merciless, rushed at them in blind rage. He slashed at Hinata's back with his own tanto. It was a moment of rage so the slash wasn't a calculated one. The cut were deep and wide, but wasn't fatal. The girl flipped back with both hands crackling with electricity. She pushed her hands onto her attacker's body. A thousand volt current went through him. In a flash, his body were fried__ dry and__ blackened__._

_" No...No. NOOO !"_

_Kou seeing his clan men's fates, pushed the now injured ninken off him and running toward Hinata. The girl, sensing the man's killing intent and fury, even just a bit. Decided that he was an enemy and... executed him._

_After an array of hand seals, she held her right hand with the left one. Her right palm then were covered with bright and electric-like chakra. She rushed at Kou, her chakra infused hand dragged along the ground, sizzling violently. Sound of a thousand bird chirping echoed. Then, with a blur, Hinata impaled Kou in the heart. Her hand went through his flesh like butter._

_" Urghhh... Hinata...sama... Why ?"_

_Kou breathed his last before collapsing onto Hinata and then to the ground. His blood covered her body. The blood of her own clansmen. She killed two Jounin and one Chuunin in span of few seconds. Nobody dared to move, even the ANBUs. Not after Hinata dropped on her knees and collapsed on the body of Kou. __It__ was the bloodiest Genin test__ in the history of the Leaf._

* * *

**_The present,_**

**_Meanwhile at the ANBU Headquarters..._**

" I believed that was what happened. As reported."

Informed the ANBU that guard the morgue, also the forensic officer of the force. Everybody believed the girl, Hinata, after witnessing her sensei about to be killed. Went into a killing streak. Which is not uncommon in the line of duty. They decided to keep this from her, fearing the guilt of killing her own clansmen, would eat out on her. Both Naruto and Hiashi agreed, she was a kind girl by nature, knowing what she did would kill her mind. They moved back to the ANBU Captain office afterward.

" I will have a meeting later to discuss the consequences of this attack. Three clan heirs were hurt and one ninken almost dead. The Aburame are a sensible bunch. But I fear the same couldn't be said about the Inuzuka. I hope you are ready, Hiashi."

Hiashi grimaced as he realized what would happen to him. A council meeting, with the Inuzuka and Aburame at his throat. Not to mention that woman Tsume. He hope she wouldn't lunge at him the moment they met. Maybe he should just bring along an elder and let him take the fall...

" Aside from that, there is something I would like to inform the father and the fiance." Hiruzen gave Inoichi an eye signal.

" I have to ask Kakashi-san and this boy here to leave." Inoichi said eyeing Kakashi and Sai.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him. " I trust them."

" I don't. I don't trust you also. But this involved you." The man snapped back and they both glared at each other.

" Maa maa, I will take a walk and wait outside with Sai then." Kakashi suggested before leaving.

Naruto stayed still before signalled Sai to leave also. As soon as they left, the door was closed and sealed. Hiashi arched an eyebrow, what kind of secret that only allowed to the father and fiancee ? Could it be... Oh hell no.

" Boy..." He turned to Naruto with a threatening look. " If you did anything to my daughter on the very first night..."

" Wait what ? What the hell are you talking about ?!" Then Naruto realized what he was talking about. His face went red as he defended himself. " Kami ! We're only thirteen ! What are you thinking ?! And I spent the night at the Uchiha compound !"

" Ahem!" Inoichi faked a cough to gather their attention. " She is not pregnant nor violated. Please behave."

Both males let out sighs of relief before giving Inoichi their attention.

" What I am about to say will never leave this room." He gave them both a serious look and continued. " When I went through the girl's mind yesterday, trying to lock her memory of the event. I found out that they were already locked away in a deep corner of her mind. So I went deeper and I found... a failsafe genjutsu inside her."

Hiashi was surprised. Someone put his daughter in a genjutsu ? Was it Kurenai ? What did Inoichi meant by failsafe ? While he was guessing, the Hokage was giving Naruto a skeptical look. Which Naruto returned with a confident one. Inoichi observed it all and went on.

" This is a strange kind of genjutsu that only trigger under certain condition. The condition of this one is fear. Fear of seeing dead of loved ones and herself. When triggered, a command surfaced: Kill. Kill all those that poses a threat to her or her allies. Her mind will be shut down, memories of what happened will be locked away. It was set upon her recently, at the beginning of this year... by Naruto-san here."

**CRACK !**

The wheelchair collapsed as it user was lifted and pressed onto the wall.

" You ! How dare you control her like this ?!" The enraged father questioned him. " Do you have any idea what you've done ?! This will scar her ! Her first kills being the ones she sworn to protect, to liberate ! Do you understand how she would feel ?!

In contrast to Hiashi's angry face, Naruto had an impassive and bored look on his face.

" I do." He answered calmly. " But she will live. That is all I care."

A flash of reason went through Hiashi's mind but quickly gone away.

" She will live with the guilt. She will be broken ! Do you think she will not remember ? Those memories are not erased ! They are locked ! One day she would remember. What would you do then ?!"

" Like I always do. Be there for her. And don't you dare talk to me about breaking her !" For the first time, Naruto retaliated. His voice also heated with anger. " Your clan hurts her ! Her own family shuns her ! If not for those bastards attacking her, they wouldn't be her first kills. Controlling ?! Before meeting me, she nearly lost herself from your useless practicing and degrading ! What would you do then if she were to get killed during a battle ?! When she couldn't bare to kill her enemy ?! She will be killed ! Slaughtered ! Or worse, captured for breeding stock ! I just do everything necessary to make sure she stays alive !"

" While your reasoning is logical, they are immoral. " Inoichi decided to intervene, as he was Hinata's psychiatrist. " Everyone has their own will and conscience. While keeping her alive, you also turned her into a mindless killer. That completely go against her kind nature. As much as I want to remove the genjutsu. I cannot find a way to."

Naruto snorted. " Of course you cannot. It isn't a Genjutsu. I hypnotised her. A technique that requires no chakra or supernarutal works."

" You need to remove it Naruto." Hiruzen ordered with a firm voice. " Sooner or later, she would face the truth. Better to do it before her guilt gets any heavier."

Naruto eyed his grandfather figure and saw the seriousness he was showing. He knew he couldn't argue with the old man. Then he turned back to the angry father that was pinning him to the wall. He looked angry alright, but mixed with concern and worry. Well, to know your daughter's fiance hypnotised her without her knowing. Any father would get mad. He was a father, so he knew.

" When do you suggest would be the best time then ?" Naruto asked Hiashi. " To release her."

Surprised at the boy's sudden give in. Hiashi dropped his composure for a moment, but quickly picked it up. When would be the best time ? To not let all this guilt ate at her ? The best moment would be...

" After the _plan_ succeeds." Hiashi said. " The joy of victory would ease her own guilt. That would be the best time."

" Fine. I will release her after that." Naruto conceded. " I was thinking the same after all."

" ...At first I trusted you would treasure her. Protecting her. Seeing how happy she is being with you. But now all I see is a manipulative bastard that would do anything to get things run his way... Do you even love her ?! "

" What is love, Hyuuga-sama ? Vow of eternity ? Unchanged affection ? Until death do us part ? " Naruto mocked the older man. " This isn't a fairytale. For me, love is passion and want. I have a passion for your daughter and Sakura. They are irreplaceable to me. Because I love them, I will do everything to see those I love lives till their hair are gray. I will make sure they enjoy every happy moments they have. No matter how broken they are. No matter how broken they'll become. We are shinobi. We walk a bloodied path, clinging to every moment of life. Please do not forget that."

He ended his speech with a smile, a smile full of pride. No matter how others saw him, Naruto took pride in what he did. In what his friends did. They strived to live, they survived. That was all that matters to him. Hiashi didn't know what to think. The boy was only thirteen. Yet the way he talked and admitted, his way of living. They all showed him to be an experienced man, an aged man that tasted life and pain.

_" Would my daughter finds happiness with this boy ? His love is so twisted. So... foreign." _Hiashi was debating with himself. If he should trust the Uzumaki boy or not._ " But one thing I can't deny is that he is talented and strong. He will raise to be great, greater than anyone I've known. Maybe it's for the best to let Hinata be with him. That to be said... I still cannot accept his way of doing things."_

Hiashi threw Naruto onto the floor without any remorse. The red haired didn't complain. His anger was justified after all. Just to pleased the man's ego, Naruto even crawled to his collapsed wheelchair and set himself on it, all alone.

The Hokage sighed, glad that the father and son-in-law issue had pass.

" Is there anything else, Inoichi-kun ?"

" No, Hokage-sama. That is all for me." The Yamanaka clan head bowed to them. " If you'll all excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Hiruzen dismissed the blond and turned to the now calmed Hiashi.

" After the Uchiha fall, the Hyuuga is the strongest clan in the village. So I expect their clan head to be strong enough to drive it down the rightful path. I would hate to see another fall... Do you understand, Hiashi ?"

The Hyuuga bowed, getting the meaning clearly. " Yes, Hokage-sama. I will not fail you... again."

" Naruto." He turned to his surrogate grandson. " You intrigued me, my boy. Even after all these years. If not for Jiraiya confirmation, I would suspect the Kyuubi possessing you already."

**_" Sharp, that man. You weren't exactly being subtle anyway."_**

_" Whatever."_

" You have earned a lot of privileges, and proved that you deserved them quite well. But I want to make sure your loyalty lies with Konoha and her people. Can you help me with that, Naruto ?"

It wasn't a question, he knew. It was a warning. After learning what Naruto was capable of, controlling people without chakra and unbreakable. Hiruzen feared the boy would turn against them one day. Without them knowing about it.

" My loyalty lies with those I love and treasure. That means you and everyone around me. So please do not fear, Hokage-sama. My life is here, within the Leaf."

* * *

**_That night,_**

**_Konoha Hospital..._**

While the hospital were one of the most protected place in the village. It was more protected than usual that night. The Hokage doubled the guards, fearing the Hyuuga would pull another stunt like yesterday. He partly hoped they would. Would save a lot of time and resources if he got a reason to do a cleansing on the main branch, after all.

A figure was moving slowly in the silent hallway. He was walking with a cane. His red hair shined whenever the light from outside lit upon them. He reached a room, guarding by an ANBU sitting patiently by the door. He gave the man a bow and slid the door open. Inside, Hinata was sleeping. But something was wrong. She looked pained, like she was having a nightmare.

Moving closer to her bed, Naruto put his hand over her head. His palm lit up in a faint green light and she stopped thrashing, her expression softened. Opening her eyes slowly, Hinata realized that there was someone inside her room. She recognized Naruto and smiled.

" Naruto-kun. Good evening."

" Evening to you too, brave girl." He touched her nose playfully, earning a laugh from her. " Sorry about being late. Hokage and clan businesses, you know. "

" About that, please do-" Before she could finished her sentence, he put a finger on her lips, silenced her.

" Been there, done that. I'm not going to spend the whole night talking about punishing your clan, Hinata. You better save it for Kiba and Shino." Then his face showed an expression of concern. " Having nightmares ?"

" A little. I still can't believe the elders want me dead..." The girl sank deeper into her bed as she answered.

Naruto let of a heavy sigh and scratched his head. " Want me to help you sleep ? Like last time ?"

" ... Yes please." She smiled, shyly before sitting up.

" Now where did I put that coin ?" Naruto chuckled and roamed his hands over his pajamas. " Ah hah, here it is."

He reached behind her ear and pulled out a big silver coin. She laughed, no matter how many times, Hinata was still impressed with his trick. She would ask him to show her how to do it and he would refuse. Saying it was a magician's trademark. Once again, Naruto asked her to observe the coin, never let her eyes of it.

" When I flip this coin and count to three, you will be in a trance and follow every of my command. Ready ? One."

He flipped the coin high into the air.

" Two."

The coin fell through the air, circling nonstop. Her eyes never leave them.

" Three."

The coin landed on his hand. Hinata stayed the same, but somehow, she felt... empty. Like a doll.

" What is your name ?" Naruto, followed the usual procedure, asked her.

" Hyuuga Hinata." She answered with a monotone voice.

" Your favorite food ?"

" Cinnamon rolls."

**_" This is so uncool. You know that ?" _**The Kyuubi commented from inside him.

" Whatever... What happened at your Genin test ?"

" We were attacked by my clansmen."

" ... What did you do ?"

" I beheaded a man with my chakra scalpel. Burned another with a close-range Kohryu and used Chidori on the last one."

Naruto observed and saw that her body was shaking slightly. The memory must be very painful for her even in this state. He let out another sigh and pinched the space between his eyes. He expected the suggestion to be triggered during a C-rank mission. Killing some bandits, shinobis... not her own clansmen. How troublesome.

" That never happened, Hinata." He told her. " You didn't kill anybody. Hana saved Kurenai-sensei. You were attacked from behind and knocked out. Nothing is yours to blame."

" Yes."

" Look at this coin. When I count to three, you will fall into a deep sleep. No memories of what happened and our conversation." He flipped the coin again. " One. Two. Three."

Hinata closed her eyes and her body fell back as Naruto lay gently onto the bed. He adjusted her head on the pillow and get a good look at her face. Running his fingers on her face and cheek, feeling the softness of her skin and her warm breathing. Such a kind and gentle girl, born into a cruel world. Such tender and frail shoulders, yet burdened with so many responsibilities.

" And I am one of those who burdened her with such responsibility..." He spoke out mindlessly.

**_" Power without responsibility is dangerous. You gave her the power to make her wish come true. Take responsible for that and guide her."_** The Kyuubi spoke sagely. Kinda ironic if counted that all those knowledges were taken from the ex-assassin's previous life. **_" In another matter, what would you do if she decided to leave you because of what you've done ?"_**

" I think I'll just leave her to her own choice."

**_" You think ? Hah !"_** The Kyuubi snorted, not believing a word of his host. **_" I THINK, you'll just tighten your grip on her until she's broken. Like you said, broken but alive... and yours."_**

" That is a... disturbing way to interpret it." Naruto grimaced. " Though I admit there is something wrong with me since I would do exactly as you said. If it was the previous me, I'd just help her and let her chose her own way. But now, I want her. I want to see her grows up. Being beautiful, happy... with me."

**_" I can explain that. Teenage hormone. And instinct. Every male wants the best females for himself, brat."_** The Kyuubi snickered amusedly. **_" Having the body of a young male with a mind like yours is like adding fuel to a big fire. "_**

" Whatever. I'm going to sleep." He waved into the empty air before standing up, stealing a look at the peaceful form on the bed. " Goodnight, Hinata."

**_" Meh, lolicon."_**

_" Am not."_

**_" So is."_**

_" AM NOT !"_

* * *

**_Four days later,_**

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 9th,_**

**_Morning, At the Memorial Stone..._**

Today was the day Team Seven and Team Eight being discharged from the hospital. They planned to have a Genin Graduation party together with Team Ten. A lot of people were invited. The party was to be set at the Fire Charcoal Restaurant. The staffs were busy setting things up and at the same times, removing things. You never know what shinobis could do they they were drunk. Better to be safe than sorry.

While everyone were busy with their own business, a certain Jounin was standing before the Memorial Stone.

" Sensei, I got my own tracking team. They are a promising bunch. Hinata was so much like me before. But certainly stronger. Kiba... He's so like you, Takao. Shino is just another Ibiki. A tamer Ibiki to be exact." Kurenai smiled softly. " I will train them hard. Make them stronger and better than we ever be. Protecting each other and completing mission without having to sacrifice anyone. I promise you... So please, watch upon us."

" I'm sure he will, Kurenai." Another person spoke, Kurenai knew the voice. He stepped up and stood side by side with her. " Do send them to me if they need some... psychological training."

Kurenai chuckled. " I will remember that... I'm sorry about what happened, Ibiki. If I were strong enou-"

" Hey." Ibiki turned to her and gave her a soft look. " You came back, right ? You were the first one that came through that door, Kurenai. "

Ibiki turned and left her, waving his hand lazily.

"If you still feel guilty about that. Make sure the same thing won't happen to those kids. That's all I ask. Take care, friend."

" I will, take care of yourself, Ibiki."

And so, two ex-teammates said goodbye to each other and be on their way. Each carrying their own goal and reason. For Kurenai, it was a branch new chapter for her life. Been years since she started training seriously, preparing herself, brandishing her knowledge and improving her techniques. She used to believe that she should just become a Jounin, train a team, fall in love and retire with a loving family. But she didn't seek that kind of goal anymore. Before settling down, she wanted to train a strong team. A team that could survive any tasks given. A team that could protect the village. Protect her home. After that...

" Just go with the flow of life. I guess."

* * *

**_Noon, Konoha Council Room..._**

" Let today's meeting begin." Hiruzen said, earning the attention of everyone present in the room. " First, I would like to bring up the attacking from the Hyuuga towards the newly formed Team Eight. Resulting all three assailants dead, three clan heirs suffered minor injures and one Inuzuka ninken severely injured. Also one Hyuuga Hinata, soon to be Uzumaki, injured with a permanent scar on her back."

The members went wild, especially Inuzuka Tsume.

" I wasn't finished !" Screamed Hiruzen cutting off the loud noise. " Upon investigation, the Hyuuga elders are found to be the mastermind and punished. Hyuuga Hiragi took responsible and had his eye removed as punishment. So I need to remind you there will be no more bloodshed. Enough blood had spilled as it is."

" Then I will demand compensation for hurting my son and daughter. Also if this is to happen again, the clan will ask for blood !" Tsume demanded, not so satisfy with her demand but didn't want to make more of the matter.

" It will be done, Inuzuka-san. And for the Aburame Clan, what can I do for hurting your son, Shibi ?"

" ... Plus what happened at the wedding. " Hiashi flinched at mentioning the wedding. It would come back and bite him in the ass. He knew it. " And what transpired a few days ago. I would like to ask for a favor from the Hyuuga Clan. "

_" What are you playing at, Shibi ?"_ The Hyuuga Clan head looked at his fellow clan head. Shibi was a honored man but sly at the same time. With Shikaku being the only smarter one. " And what kind of favor are you asking for ? "

" Lets... keep that for the future. Shall we ?"

_" You damn sly dog..." _Hiashi grimaced. " Accepted. The Hyuuga will own the Aburame a favor. With the exception of taking a life or the Byakugan."

Necessary papers were written and signed as quick as possible.

" Then let's continue on with the next topic. About the Academy Instruction and the Mission Class Distribution. I think it's high time that we apply the new changes onto the Genin and Academy Student..."

" If I may, Hokage-sama." A man cut in and earned a glare from Hiruzen, but he nodded and let the man continued. " I would like to inquire you about the graduation of Sasuke Uchiha and... Uzumaki Naruto."

" ... And what about it, member Yuzuhara ?"

" While Sasuke Uchiha graduated with the title Top Shinobi. His conducts within the village is... improper to say the least. He is shown frequently to the Geisha House Kuroumu, hanging with those... oiran." ( high class prostitute )

He made a disgusted face which earned show several glares from the shinobi members.

" Also courting several girls and women at the same time, kunoichi and civilians alike..."

" May I ask where you get these info ? " The Hokage asked only for the man to fumble with himself, trying to find answer.

" The boy also dated his daughter, that's why." Another council member answered for Yuzuhara, which shamed the man as everybody started laughing. The loudest one being Tsume.

" Ha ha. Ahem. The boy didn't break any law, I cannot see that as a way to degrade him or stopping him from becoming a full fledged Genin. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and whats not. Unless you caught the boy sleeping with your wife, that is... That didn't happen, right ?"

" No ! No. Absolutely not, Hokage-sama. Our marriage is still good and all. I mean... Let's moved onto the next one then, Uzumaki Naruto." The man tried to continued with his work despite all the embarrassment he got. " As all of you are aware of his current status. He was supposed to be a weak and good-for-nothing child. But recently, he changed dramatically and revealed himself to be quite... dangerous and skilled. I think it is best to remove him of his Genin status and have him examined."

" Objected." Hiruzen answered without missing a beat." Because I already knew what he is capable of. In fact, the whole ANBU corp knew. The reason why we hid it was because of you, or more exactly, your fear for the thing that he imprisoned. For the sake of this village no less. This topic is forbidden from now on. Next !"

" I ah... Not-Nothing else, Hokage-sama." Yuzuhara conceded and sat back on his seat. Shaking a bit from being showered with the Hokage's killing intent.

" Let's get back to the main subject , if you'll please do the pleasure, Shikaku-kun."

" Troublesome. In front of you is the new Academy Instruction guide and the new Mission Class Distribution ... "

* * *

**_Next day,_**

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 10th,_**

**_Morning, ANBU HQ War Room..._**

" Team Seven is present, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi saluted formally, followed by his Genins. Which were all healthy and recovered from their injuries. The three were brought to the ANBU HQ right after their meeting with Kakashi. He didn't explained why. Just said that it would be a surprise for them. They were really surprised when they see the Hokage waiting for them... in a room full of ANBU members. Looking intimidated and scary.

" At east, shinobi." Their postures relaxed. " Come closer, children. Stand before me."

They stepped closer to the table and noticed three cases on it. All locked.

" Uchiha Sasuke. " Said boy stiffened upon being called. " You were an avenger. Blinded by rage and tragedy. A tragedy set upon your clan by me, this village and their petty pride. Seeking revenge from your brother as he waits for your judgement. Now everything is exposed, put into the light. You yourself has grown out of that dark shell and into a fine shinobi. We are proud to have you with the Leaf, Sasuke. You made your brother, proud."

Sasuke smiled confidently, feeling proud of himself.

" That won't stop me from dragging Itachi home, though."

" Oh ho ho, I expect no less, Sasuke-kun. " The Hokage turned to the pink haired girl and spoke next. " Haruno Sakura. You are the one with the least expectant amongst the academy student. Your parents are peaceful shinobi with no ambitions... But that doesn't mean they weren't strong. And you yourself, has proven that you also possess that strength. You are a dedicated person, a talented kunoichi, a promising medic. But you could also be dangerous and merciless when needed, set on protecting your friends at no cost. That much could be seen from the way you attacked Tenzou here."

Several chuckles were heard as the ANBU in the room remembering their captain being handed down by Sakura.

" We calculated that punch you struck me with, Sakura. If it wasn't for Kakashi's mudwall. I could have died. " The ANBU captain provided for them. Sakura panicked upon the fact and started apologizing to him. " No need to apologize. It show how much you are capable of, after all."

" Uzumaki Naruto... What could I say ? Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Shunned by this village since birth. Abandoned and neglected because of my mistake." Upon this, Hiruzen shed a tear remembering what happened to the boy when he was seven. It still sadden him so. " But you grown up to be a fine boy. Full of love and life. A promising Fuinjutsu Master. A talented Shinobi... Just like your mother. I am proud of you, Naruto. Kushina is proud of you. We are proud of you."

All of them couldn't help but smiled as the boy scratched and lowered his head, trying to hide his shyness. Sasuke nudged him using his elbow and chuckled softly. Then Hiruzen, pushed the cases toward them, his face bear a serious look.

" Talented as you are. It would be a waste for you to go through normal Genin training. So I presence you with this chance. A chance to become stronger with a special training course. A chance to be of more help to the village. But this chance also came with a risk. A risk of being harm, injured, captured and dead. More than any normal shinobi could handle. Open the cases."

Each of them opened their own case, inside they found the familiar porcelain masks. Beautifully painted. They took the mask, feeling their fingers against the smooth and cool material. Printed behind the masks were their respective names and one single word: Nin (patience). They knew what the Hokage was asking. All three turned to look at each other and nodded.

" We accept, Hokage-sama." They answered together.

" Welcome then, Team Seven, to Ansatsu Butai." ( Assassination Corp )

**End of Genin Graduation Arc - Youth Gone Wild**

* * *

**Author's Note:** HELLOOOOO ! Oh god that was freaking long and tiring. Last week I had to tend to my mom so no time for writing. Finished this chapter in 4 hours. I'm so unbelievable. XD

So let's get on the highlight of this chapter ! Hinata's first kills ! Oh poor Kou :( I actually like the guy. But decided to sacrifice him so little Hinata could get a traumatic event for the future. And yeah, Hypnotism. One of the few modern art that considered to be magical XD

And if anyone questioned me about the body burned dry and black with electricity. Trust me, I saw that happened. :h Kurenai and Ibiki's story. Sorry but no Morino Idate in my story. That filler is way too boring. Ain't gonna use it. A little arguing between Hiashi and Naruto. Not so good of an impression with your future father-in-law there, Naruto-kun.

And as you noticed, the story is getting darker ( if only a little bit ). Yes they are growing up, folks. Expect things to get darker as the story goes on. Looking forward to the next chapter !

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**Czar Joseph:** I hope this chapter satisfy you too :3

**PurpleFairy11:** Please keep on reading and following :D

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** Hey ! Been awhile my friend. And yes, head do rolled in this chapter =))) Don't forget about me !

**MrTyorel:** Hey ! I hope you enjoy this one too. Some twist in this one and I think this will be it for Hinata. Not until the Chuunin Exam Finals. Although I don't understand what you mean by the story being Young. Is it because it's my first story ? Just curious XD

**Almathia:** Yeah sorry about that. Didn't have a beta back then. Fixed ^^!

**roboguy45:** A dead dog is a useless dog. A crippled dog at least fear you and obey you. Sounds cruel but I have no way else to interpret it XD

**Simon D. Uzumaki:** Oh hey someone got upset ! Im glad you did ! That was the whole point of the chapter =)) Though I hope you continue reading. It would be a shame if you dropped it halfway. :(

**Requests, Questions, Challenges or constructive ideas are welcome !**

.

.

.

.

.


	30. C28 - Nabari no Kaidan

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Tengaku (天樂) - Heaven's Tune** by **Wagakki Band**.

**" **Now fully in bloom, the crazy coloured leaves decorate the world

Before the morning glow overtakes

Raise the voice that touched the core, Oh Tune of Heavens. "

* * *

**Training Arc - Rise of the Clans**

**Chapter 28 – Nabari no Kaidan (Hidden Horrors)**

**Unknown Location,**

**ANBU's Secret Training Ground...**

Several years ago, after the ROOT cleansing, the Sandaime Hokage decided to re-organized the whole ANBU order. Old locations were demolished, new ones were built. One of them was the ANBU's Secret Training Ground. Every new members must went through a one week training course before being allowed on the field. The training consisted of tactical planning, assassination techniques, info gathering and infiltration.

The lessons were hard, practically. Test were conducted by using the village nearby. It could be an assassination, an infiltration mission or info gathering. They must be prepared for mission, failure could mean dead. Kakashi made sure to grind those thoughts deep into his student's mind.

The ex-ANBU captain trained them personally...

Day One, they were introduced to the facility. A building deep in the forest, covered with vines, camouflage cloths and webbing. Team Seven weren't allowed to use Naruto's flying water mat. They had to travel there on feet. Which costed them 3 days. Much to Naruto's annoyance.

" Alright, I will be your instructor. During the day, we will have physical training in the morning and lectures in the afternoon. Evening is your free time. Do whatever you want. We'll begin right away. Go set your stuffs." When the three of them began walking into the building, Kakashi held out his hand and stopped them. " And where do you think you're going ?"

" To our room ?" Sakura asked, already not liking where this was going... " You don't mean..."

" Uh huh, sweetie. You ladies are camping outside, get your own food and drink. And by ladies I mean all three of you. NOW MOVE IT !"

They ran away right after that. They already knew what would happen when Kakashi got into his _Instructor from Hell_ mode.

" Regroup here in thirty-minutes or I'll summon my ninkens and track you all DOWN !"

" Slave driver..." Naruto whispered, which didn't escape Sasuke's ears. The Uchiha scoffed hearing that.

" Said the one who left his brothers in the most dangerous training ground for months..."

" Love me, bro." He grinned at Sasuke.

" Oh how lovely, why don't you two make-out already ?" Sakura cooed which earned her a glare from Sasuke and a laugh from Naruto. " We don't have much time. Let's find a clear water source and set up camp."

All three of them were no strangers to life within the jungle since most of the time they spent practicing was within the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death) and the Forbidden Land of Naruto's home. Which was dubbed Kitsune no Mori (Forest of the Fox) after a couple of kids were scared away by a fox spirit.

Ten minutes later, wires were set, seals were placed and alarms were hooked. At the center, a big tent was raised. There was a stream nearby, clean and drinkable. So they picked the perfect spot to set their camp.

Leaving their own clothes inside the tents, they all donned the ANBU issued uniform. Consisted of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist. Minus the spiralling tattoo since they haven't passed the test yet. Before leaving, Naruto left several shadow clones to watch over their temporary base. Then he noticed Sasuke was spacing out.

" A ryo for your thought ?"

Snapping out of his trance, Sasuke shook his head. " No. It's just that... We're here, as ANBU trainee. Like my brother in the past. I just feel... I don't know how to describe it."

" Accomplishment. " Sasuke perked up as he heard Naruto say. " You're feeling accomplished for achieving what your brother did in the past. But don't let it get to your head, Sasuke. You are your own man."

" ... Sounds about right, huh ? Let's get going then."

* * *

For several days, they went through a very familiar physical training course, Gai's training regimen. They were throw into a room with full of dull stakes and arrows. Forced to deflect or avoid them all with their hands restrained. Even blindfolded. They sometime got cuffed together by a special kind of binding. Naruto with Sakura being the first, which pleased the girl a lot. Next Sakura was paired with Sasuke, they worked together well during practice but not so well in casual activities. Naruto and Sasuke, their speed and reaction weren't balanced. So at first, it was hard for both of them. Then slowly, they got into the rhythm and things started working out.

The lecturing was very informative. From hand signs for stealth operation to various info about other villages shinobi and the crime culture around the Five Gear Nations. They went through a poison class which Sakura enjoyed very much. Especially about Sunagakure's fame for poison and their puppeteer work. At nights, they hunted for their own food for the next day. Naruto decided to taught them sign language during those times. Seeing how helpful it would be for silent communication. They also received special lessons from Kakashi at night.

At first, Kakashi didn't plan on teaching his team at night. They would get ambushed at night to test their awareness of surrounding. Since it was a tradition for new ANBUs. But when he attacked them on the first night, he barely made it passed the seals and traps. Almost triggering them. When the pushed open the tent's front cover, he was met with a hall senbon, courtesy of Sakura. Jumping out of the way, he was attacked by Naruto with a water whip. Substituted himself with a log he set nearby and get away from his brother's grasp. Only to find himself being in the middle of makeshift tiny cave with Sasuke standing at the entrance, ready to cast a Katon jutsu at him if he made any unnecessary moves. Kakashi conceded and decided. Instead of messing around with them, he should just give them extra-lessons instead.

While they have a wide variety of jutsu and combat skills. They all lack real life experiences. He would help them with that. Sasuke needed to work more on his stealthiness and observation. He tried to teach Sakura about the art of seduction, bargaining and courting. With the help of Naruto, of boy could be very protective at times. A medic specialist stationed at the training ground also gave Sakura more knowledge: if used right, a senbon could kill or disable an enemy without poison. She shared her new found knowledge with Naruto. He gave her more advices about it, she wondered how could Naruto possessed such knowledge. But just like before, he dismissed it. Because he was her Kitsune after all.

For Naruto... Kakashi actually didn't know what else he could teach his brother. The red haired boy seemed to be doing fine on his own after all.

When Naruto asked about his signature move Raikiri, Kakashi hesitated. He saw what happened when Hinata used it and wondered if Naruto would suffer the same mistake, like he did in the past. After two days of persuading, he gave in and taught the boy the concept of his jutsu. Naruto couldn't use Raikiri but the weaker version of it, Chidori.

After getting Kakashi to teach him the Chidori, Naruto began experimenting with it. A condensed force of chakra at the hand. While sounding easy, it actually wasn't. The caster wasn't completely immune to his own jutsu. If not careful, the jutsu would go haywire and killed the caster. Raiton being one of a few element that cast-able through the hands.

He decided to discuss it with his teammates during one of their break at night. It was their sixth day at the training ground.

" So ! What would happen if I were to cast a Katon or a Suiton through the palm of my hand ?"

Asked Naruto while cleaning his team's ANBU mask. A scary looking mask with two painted black fangs at the chin and two rows of four black dots where his eyes should be. His code name was Gumo (Spider). A spider. He placed the mask on the table and began cleaning the next one, Sasuke's. The mask has a big and strong looking beak with an intimidating look. The mask of a Tengu, also Sasuke's codename. Sakura got the mask that fit her quite well. A scary looking mask with dots and stripes. Her code name is Hyou. ( Leopard )

" ... That actually sounds great. Most Katon and Suiton jutsu are casted through the mouth." Sasuke said while removing his flak jacket and sandals. " Being to use them the same way as Raiton jutsu would bring us a lot of advantages in combat."

" While that sounds great and all, there is a reason why no one did that before. " Sakura entered their tent with wet hair, she must had taken a dip in the river nearby. She entered her instructor mode, also doubled as doctor mode.

" Lightning can run through a living body without causing damage if certain condition are met. Wind wasn't created but manipulated by our chakra. The act of releasing wind from our mouth and palm are actually our chakra infecting the wind that already present around us and manipulate them as will. Fire are actually burning oxygen. Our chakra transformed into a dense wave of oxygen. Which got ignited and became fire. "

She pointed to Sasuke. " Your act of breathing fire is actually that of releasing a thick stream of oxygen and ignited them when they got out of your body. Same goes for water. Now imagine doing the same with your hands or skins. The first step: releasing oxygen or water through your skin. If not done carefully, you are bound to be injured. Releasing a powerful blast of oxygen and water no doubt would tear or wash your limb off."

Naruto put the row of cleaned mask away and set back on his spot in the tent, thinking.

" I'll research more about this when we get back. Time to put my regeneration power to use, eh ?" As soon as he finished, someone pulled on his whiskers. " Itai Itai ! Sakura ! Not my whiskers !"

She released his whiskers and gave him a good knock on a head. " Shadow clones only ! At least not before you find out that it is actually possible. I'm going to tell Hinata to keep an eye on you. So don't even think about doing it yourself before that !"

Naruto put both hands up in surrender. Better not to argue with Sakura when she was in her mother-hen mode. They talked for a short moment before resting. Tomorrow, they received the instruction on their test.

* * *

The next morning, they received the order from Kakashi.

" The Tendouji yakuza group was going to attend a banquet hosting by a small yakuza group in the Nabari village. Both side expect to expand their business border and crime circle. Kill everyone that is on the list. " He handed Sasuke a scroll. " For those who is not on the list... do what you will. "

Naruto arched an eyebrow from behind Sasuke. _" Not let them be but do as we want huh ?"_

" Is that all ? No dangerous mission ? Assassinate some lords or hunt down a dangerous shinobi ?" Sasuke questioned his sensei. When Kakashi gave him a dangerous glare backed with a massive wave of killing intent. The boy quickly rephrase his question. " S-Sorry sensei. I mean, we are powerful enough to defeat even Jounins. Why pit us against non-shinobi targets ?"

" ... You made your point, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded and relaxed his posture. " This is not a test of ability. It is a test of resolve. Do you have what it takes to kill in cold blood, in the name of our leader, our village ? After that, can you keep yourself together ? Losing your mind to the guilt, to the bloodlust, the pleasure that came with it ? Can you still feel the joy of your normal life ? Or will you gave in to it all and hate yourself ?"

All three young ANBU stood still and thought about what their sensei just spoke. Especially Sakura, being a medic, the girl had taken the oath just like any medics before her did. But those were medics, not medic-nin. By taking a life, she would fully became a medic ninja. The one capable of taking life as well as saving them. Sasuke didn't have much to think about. The boy still remembered how he felt about his brother back then. The rage, the anger, the lust for revenge, wanting to inflict the pain on his brother and then killing him. They were still fresh from his mind. Thinking about what those criminals and yakuzas did ignited those feelings deep inside him. He would gladly cut them down and bathe in their blood.

Sasuke was getting excited behind his mask, Sakura hid her worry behind the porcelain mask and Naruto... he was smiling.

" Now go, future ANBUs. Spread the fear of darkness into those criminals. Let them know that the palm of shadow reaches every corner of the Land of Fire."

* * *

An elaborate plan was needed. They already got the arrival time of the other yakuza group. They got two days to plan things up.

Naruto scouted the yakuza compound, he wrote down the the map, number of guards, patrolling routes and shifts, servants, possible shinobi guards and the target's position. Sasuke put his skills of acting and his charisma to use. Using his henge form, Sasuke got the info on both yakuza families. Sakura, in her henge, somehow got the position of a servant on their first day. Much to Naruto's surprise.

_" Children do grow fast, aren't they ?"_

Naruto thought as he watched from the ceiling, covered with a genjutsu. Sakura was washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen expertly, like a real servant girl. She didn't let out any mistakes that would reveal her true status. Even when she was being harassed by a yakuza from the group. She endured his harassing, even when the bastard slapped her. She held her anger and made her escape, just like any servant girls would do. Naruto took a close look on that bastard, remembering his face. He would personally take care of the scum tomorrow.

_**" Is that concern I'm feeling ? What am I asking, of course it is."**_ The Kyuubi chuckled amusedly. _**" I wonder... your concern is that of a guardian or something else ?"**_

_" ... Why is it everytime we talk, you always try to show me as a lolicon ?"_

_**" This time you said it, I didn't. Hah !"**_

The ex-Assassin facepalmed himself. The fox played him right into that hole.

_" Okay okay I had enough with all this shit. I do feel that way about them. I proposed to them, talked to the parents and is living with one of them." _He admitted._ " But nothing. NOTHING will happen until we are of age. Is that clear ?"_

_**" And what age are we talking about here, hmmm ?"**_

_" ... I hate you so much."_

_**" Blame the boredom, brat. I can't wait for tomorrow. Heh heh heh..."**_

* * *

_**The next day...**_

The Tendouji representative arrived, a stern man in his forties. Accompanied by tall and strong looking male with a katana, a guard probably. They were welcomed, a luxury banquet was prepared for them with geishas for entertaining. They sat and took a few drinks.

" Ah Doujima-dono, I hope our alliance will be a long lasting one." Said the host.

_Doujima_ smirked and placed his cup down on the table. " If only you help me with one thing, Kakuji-san."

" Of course, of course. What you need done then ?"

" Will you all please..." The man still looked eager as _Doujima_ spoke his request. " Die for me ?"

" ... Eh ?"

**CRASH !**

_Doujima_ grabbed the man's hair and slammed his face onto the table. He then stabbed his pair of chopsticks into the man's skull, killing him instantly. No one moved or made a sound. The men stopped drinking, the geishas stopped singing and dancing, the servants frozen in the middle of their work. Blood started pooling out from the mouth of the dead host, his eyes open wide, his body jerked every now and then.

Both _Doujima_ and his guard released their cover, revealing two Konoha ANBUs.

" In the name of the Hokage." Said the one wearing the scary bird mask. " You all will die here, tonight."

Then, with a high pitch scream coming from a servant girl, everything fell into chaos.

The servants started running for their life. The criminals, being drunk and agitated that their leader got killed, rushing at the two ANBUs. There were only two of them anyway. They looked like kids, even. What a mistake they made.

Sasuke rushed through the attackers, appearing behind them. Before they realized what just happened, blood spurted from the gash wounds on their bodies. They fell onto the floor, dead. Not looking back to admiring his work, Sasuke went to his next target.

A group of hesitating yakuzas, frozen on their foot after seeing what happened to their comrades. Smiling from the adrenaline and his blood lust, Sasuke made quick work of them. He cut them down with his blade, crushing the fallen ones neck under his feet, pinning others with kunais and left them to bleed to death. He found a shaking pair of geishas hiding at a corner. When he turned and let them saw his bloody tengu mask, the girls started crying and begged for their life.

All the experience of flirting and teasing with the girls inside his village made Sasuke acted without thinking. He put one finger to his mask, signalled them to keep quiet and walked away, slowly. He got more killing to do...

" Open the gate ! OPEN THE GATE ! PLEASE !"

A crowd gathered at the gate screamed, pounding their fist onto the unmoving gate that refused to open no matter what. They got snapped out of their panic state when someone behind them screamed. They turned around and saw one of the yakuza boss running toward them. Then something jumped onto his back, pushing him to the ground. The figure then grabbed his head and snapped it with an audible crack.

Looking up to the crowd, showing them his spider mask, Naruto spoke menacingly. " No yakuza will leave this place... alive."

He rushed at the crowd, his red hair made it seems like he was a demon as he latched onto one man and proceed to grip the man's neck with one hand. Blood hit the servants around them as Naruto ripped off the man's throat with his bare hands. They began running away from the gate, away from the red demon before it could get to them. Naruto smiled behind his mask, which had several dots of red from ripping the last man's throat. Been awhile since his last killing spree.

_" And it looks like they don't even care to supervise us. "_ He smelled the air that filled with blood, but no Kakashi or any other familiar smell. _" Maybe I should finish here quickly and check on Sakura..."_

**_" If you don't let the little girl go through with it. She'll never grow up."_** Kyuubi said from the inside, enjoying a cup of sake in his human form.

" ... You're right. Get back with the hunt then."

One man turned back while running through the hall as he heard his friend screamed. A red haired creature with eight black eyes caught and dragged his friend into the shadow above the ceiling. His friend's cry for mercy disappeared as soon as he got swallowed by the darkness. Something fell onto the ground and rolled to a stop at his feet... it was a head. The man fainted right after that.

* * *

Meanwhile in the servant quarters...

" Please! I have a family, a child !" A guard pleaded while holding onto his injured shoulder. " Please have mercy !"

The small girl standing in front of him tightened her grips on the wakizashi in her hand, the bang of her black hair covered her eyes from view. The man tried to run away from her, only to have her blade stuck him in the back. The tip of her sword showed through his chest. Sliding the blade off him she turned back and saw the other servants cowering at a corner. Two days, they were nice to her, guided her, gave her food and advices. They were friendly from her.

" De-Demon. Demon reborn."

The servant spoke with fear running through every fiber of his being. The way she cut down all the guards and yakuzas were just too cruel, too cold. Gritting her teeth and reaffirmed herself, Sakura left the building. She rejoined with her teammates, cutting down every targets she met on the way. When the three met, their gears were all tainted and darkened with blood. The once beautiful compound had become a sight straight from hell.

" I counted the bodies, we got them all." Sasuke took out a scroll from his ANBU pouches. " Lets wrap this up."

From Sasuke's scroll, two men appeared. They were the real Daidouji and his ronin, both put to sleep by genjutsu. Kicking the men laying up, Naruto began cutting them with his chakra scalpel. The pain woke them up but by then, it was already too late. The men kept on screaming until they died.

" Let us go. We got a mission to report."

That night, the whole village erupted with the news of the massacre. More than thirty bodies were found, women and men alike, even some of the young teens, the servants were all terrified. They spread the tale of three children from the Leaf that massacre the whole compound, mercilessly. Many parts were added in as the tale spread far and wide all over the Land of Fire.

Story of a merciless and courteous tengu that cut everyone in his path was popular amongst the geishas. While other survivors were having nightmares of a red haired beast that latched onto men, tearing off their throats and cutting their limbs with its flaring hands. The last but not the least being a demon in the form of an innocent girl that murdered everyone in cold blood while laughing.

The tale traveled with the wind and before the group knew about it, they were already called by different names. The most popular were Satsujin no Teigu ( Murdering Crow ), Setsudan Ningen ( Man Cutter ) and Warai-warashi. ( Laughing maiden, a play words taken from the name zashiki-warashi, a harmless spirit in a form of a little girl that look over one's house ). Together, they were called...

**Nabari no Kaidan**

( Horrors of the Nabari village or by other meaning: The Hidden Horrors )

* * *

They reported to Kakashi and turned in for the night. They washed themselves in the river, scrubbing off the blood on their body. Naruto noticed Sakura took a bit too long. He told Sasuke to go back first and checked on her. Like he thought, she was still scrubbing her hands in the river. Which hands were getting red from the excessive force.

" Sakura... Sakura." She was still scrubbing her hands, even harder. He stopped her hands, held them in place. " Sakura ! That's enough !"

" ... Will it get any easier ?" She asked, not looking at him in the eyes. " I saw death many times. But never taken them. I was ready for it. But when I took their life with my own hands and watched they die, slowly... It was too much. I am a medic. My job is to save life. I-"

" How many life had these hands saved ?" He brought her hands up, making her looked right at them." How many of our friends had been healed by you, Sakura ? How many shinobi got to see their family again, how many children got to keep their parents, all thanks to you ? You are their saviour, Sakura. Don't forget that."

" But I-"

" Today." He cut her off. " You killed in the name of the village. But not without a good reasons. Those people had killed, stolen or worse. Some of them might have been forced down that road, trying to feed their own families. But that does not justify their crimes to others. The moment they set foot onto that road, they let themselves to be judged by others."

" What give us the right to judge others then !?" She pulled away from him, breaking his grip on her hands. " And who has the right to judge us ?! We're just like them. We're killers ! Murderers !"

" Everybody."

His answer caught her off guard. Sakura did not expect him to say that.

" Human judge each other. We fight and kill for many reason. Greed, love, self-defense and revenge. Families of those we killed today might seek us out and seek revenge. Do you think we should just lie down and die for their sake !?"

" We also have friends, family and our own life. We have the right to live !" He stepped forward, reaching for her. " So when it all come down to it, the strong will stay standing and the weak fallen. That is why I want you to be strong Sakura. That is why you want be strong. To protect your family, your friends, your own life. "

Holding her cheeks with both hands, he whispered. " There is no white or black, Sakura. Killing is not something that get easier. It is your heart that will get dull from the killing. Sharpen them with your feelings towards your loved ones. Trust yourself and your belief. Heal to save lives, kill to protect them from getting hurt. And don't forget that by hurting yourself, you also hurt those who care for you."

They stood in the river for a few moment before Sakura turned away from him. " I'll go get change."

Naruto watched as her form disappeared behind the trees. She might act strong and confident most of time. But Naruto knew, she was still the same girl he met at the playground that day. Alone and afraid. No matter how much she trained and studied. She was only thirteen and a delicate girl. No matter how one prepared their mind, It would never be easy.

Counting the fact that she took her teaching in being a medic seriously. Which meant she treasure life. Forced to go against her own belief and teaching. The very thing that drove her to be a successful medic ninja at her young age. Who could blame her ?

He changed into dry clothes and went back. Upon getting back, Naruto saw Sasuke outside their tent, sitting against a tree wearing only the black suit with no protectors or flak-jacket. In his hands lay a shamisen, its string plucked gently by the boy's fingers. Upon hearing its beautiful sound at the Kouroumu teahouse, he asked the girls to teach him and quickly picked up the art with his natural talents.

" Can't sleep ?" Naruto asked his teammate and earned a nod from him. " Excited or anxious ?"

" ... A little of both I guess." Sasuke answered with his eyes closed, his fingers plucking the strings, playing a slow and sad melody. " While I feel no regret or sorrow from killing them. It's still disturbing to see life being taken easily like that. And the excitement that came with it... Should I feel disgust of myself for feeling good after all that ?"

Naruto stood looking at his only male friend. From the look of things and the sound of the shamisen being played, Sasuke was mostly unsure of what to make of his reaction to the killing. He once thought of his brother being a mad-man, killing others for the feeling of having power. After his first blood bath and the feeling of blood lust, Sasuke afraid that he would become that kind of mad-man...

" So... when will you start spouting FOR JASHIN and killing everyone you see ?" His question made Sasuke's fingers slipped off the instrument's strings, messing up a note. " Do give me a warning in advance so I can grab everyone I care and get away from you."

" Naruto..." Sasuke growled threateningly, not believing how his friend could still joke at times like that.

" Kidding. Kidding. Relax Sasuke, it is a part of a battle, a fight. There is no sense in doing things you don't enjoy, killing being one of them. The important part is you are not controlled by that blood lust. Losing the ability to enjoy the sound of music, a good laugh and the calmness of being at peace. You get what I mean ?"

" ... How come you are so smart, Naruto ?"

" What do you mean ?" Asked the red haired, tilting his head to the side.

" Does anything ever amaze you, Naruto ? Or even troubling you ? Whenever we got into a problem, you always know how to explain it and put us at ease. What about you, Naruto ? Do you feel fear ? Of yourself ?"

" ... I do feel fear, Sasuke." Naruto set his body straight, looking up at the starlit sky beyond those trees. " I know a lot, I can explain a lot, I understand a lot. From life, from books, from others around me. Thats where I get what I know. And that knowledge fears me. I fear the worse that may happen to myself, to you, to Sakura, to Hinata, to US. But I decided not to show it."

Then he smiled, letting out a short laugh. " It's not that I hide it. More like I accepted and did everything I could in order to keep everyone from harm. About fearing myself... If I get excited at killing others, then so be it. Do I enjoy mutilating others ? I do, just like how I enjoy painting a good picture. Do I enjoy making them scream in pain ? Again, I do, like the sound that came from my flute or your shamisen. That is how I am. But never once I afraid that I would get out of control. Because I know I will never, ever intentionally hurt those I care about."

Sasuke gave him a blank look and said. " You're mad. Real mad."

Naruto looked at him with a serious expression. " Lost my head at the age of 7. What else do you expect ?"

They stared at each other for a moment before both of them snickered then began laughing.

" You're really too much, Naruto. I'm going to bed now." Sasuke put his shamisen back into his scroll. " You coming ?"

" Uhh... I don't swing that way." He dodged a rock kicked by his friend. " Geez can't get a joke ?"

Both boys entered the tent, the light was already off. Naruto noticed Sakura laying on her bed, breathing evenly. Sasuke set down on his bed and laid down. Naruto removed his gears and settled down on his corner.

" Night you two."

" Hn."

" ... Good night, Sasuke-kun. You too Kitsune."

* * *

_**Tomorrow morning...**_

Kakashi was resting on a tree branch, waiting for his team to gather. Usually, they would jump down in front of him, trying to surprise him. But today, all three of them were walking to him, slowly. He stole a glance at them and noticed the difference in their eyes. Or to be exact, in Sakura and Sasuke's eyes. Naruto... he had not changed. The dee violet eyes, filled with mysteries and carried a strong gaze.

" Team Seven. Unmask yourself." He said and his students straightened their back and removed their masks, making him nodded in satisfaction. " Your mission is splendidly done. From what our intels gathered, no more foreign criminal factions dare to set step into the Land of Fire, the local ones are watching where they walk also. "

" Now that you have killed and stained your hands. You must have feel the burden of being a shinobi at its fullest." Gazing his unhidden eye on the three of them, watching their expression. " The life of ANBU is one that always in the accompany of death. You will be in danger, forced to kill or be killed or simply butcher everyone as you did last night... Do you still want to continue ?"

He noticed the look of surprise flashed through on all three of them.

" You are allow to leave if you feel this life is not one you chosen to have. There is no such thing as being forced in ANBU. Everything is willed by yourself and because of yourself only. If you want to leave, drop the mask and gather your things. Put your mask back on and you'll be one of us till the Hokage said otherwise."

Naruto stood still and observed his teammates reaction. Sasuke was the first one to lift up the mask and let it stayed on his face. Kakashi nodded, already expecting it. Sakura... she flipped her Hyou mask and looked at the decorating. She was debating with herself, thinking about what her Kitsune said last night. Then she flipped the mask once more, looking at the word Nin that was carved on the inside.

Then, with both hands, she pressed the mask against her face. Naruto smiled proudly and put on Gumo mask. Also extending both his hands and dragged his friends together, smiling all the same. Sakura laughed with him while Sasuke complained and demanded to be released. Kakashi smiled at them and clapped his hands. Then he too, took out something from behind him. It was his old ANBU mask. The whole time he was training them, he was wearing the ANBU uniform but never put on the mask. Now that his team had stayed, he would make sure to watch over them, even into the depth of hell itself.

" Alright, let's get those tattoos done and take a picture !" Putting on his Inu mask, Kakashi walked into the building. " Chop chop ladies !"

They followed him into the building and each got their own ANBU spiralling tattoo on their left shoulder. They took a picture together, two boys bumping their fists together with Sakura sitting between them, Kakashi putting his hands on both boy's shoulder. All wearing ANBU uniform with their mask on top of their head. The elite ANBU team, Team Rou... was reborn.

* * *

Removing their ANBU uniforms, Team Seven went back to Konohagakure... on foot. Once again, much to Naruto's annoyance.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF HAVING A SUPER COMFY FLYING MAT IF YOU DONT USE IT !? "

He screamed to the sky.

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 27th,**_

More than two weeks had passed since the attack on Team Eight's test, which was dubbed as The Bloody Genin Test by the shinobi populate. Starting from that day onward, the Hokage also applied big changes to the Academy instructing and Mission Class distributing.

The teaching program were upgraded. The student would be trained in chakra control, basic survival skills along with basic knowledges till the age of eleventh. They would receive a test to show if they were capable of becoming shinobi. If passed, the students would be trained in basic Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and combat Taijutsu. The failed ones were allowed to try for another year. If failed again, they would be apply for the basic civilian course along with combat Taijutsu for self-defense.

On their last year, both the civics and shinobi were asked to chose their own specialty. It could be Medical, Tech Research, Trading and Market, Weaponsmithing for both courses. While some are restricted to Shinobi course only such as Scout &amp; Track, Infiltration ( Assassination ), Frontline combat, Genjutsu Mastering and Fuinjutsu Mastering. The number of graduate would be fewer than normal but the quality would certainly go up. For both the military division and the civilians populate.

Next would the Mission Class. Previously, Genin could only do D-ranked missions and C-ranked missions. Well that no longer happen. All D-ranked missions were being assigned to Academy students and only available to Academy students. That would increase the student's sense of responsibility during their days at school. That was also a way to let students able to work for their own money. Especially orphans who live alone or without parents. It would avoid them from feeling inferior to others while helping the orphanage with more income. The change was very much welcomed even by the civilian council members.

But that left the Genin with C-ranked tasks. Which involved fighting and killing. A new rule was created upon that. Written in the new rule book, the Sandaime Hokage stated as followed:

_" No Genin with less than one month of tutelage under their Jounin instructor are allowed on the field. "_

Which mean after forming a team, the Genin needed to went through a one month of training in hell. They were also required to reach a certain level of chakra control, body reflexes, stamina and basic elemental jutsu. Yes, they needed to learn their nature chakra and be able to use their nature chakra jutsu.

That was a big change since these were only taught when they reached Chuunin. Well, not anymore. If the Genin were capable of using them, what in it to stop them from learning ? The last but not the least important, mental consulting. They needed to be ready for their first kills and the responsibility came with it. Every Genin what went through their first kills was required to meet with a psychiatrist as soon as possible.

Such changes did have consequences. The other villages took that as an act of aggressive from Konoha. Especially the Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Both villages believed that Konoha were accumulate its force in prepare for a war. They would be more cautious in the future. And would be watching Konohagakure in every steps...

* * *

Konoha River of Yo... just river. Though for several days, the river was indeed full of youth. With the new rules applied, all the Rookie Genin teams were put through a session of remedy training every morning. Mainly about stamina. And who else would be the best instruction for such training ?

" THE SPRING OF YOUTH IS HERE !" None other than Konoha's prized Taijutsu master, Maito Gai. " Come ! My lovely Genins ! Move those legs with everything you've got !"

" I'm going to die ! I'm seriously going to die !" Ino screamed as she ran alongside her teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji. " I can't do this anymore ! Please kill me and be done with !"

" You've been screaming the same lines for a week already, Ino." Asuma reminded his student, he was also practicing with them in his training outfit. Which consisted a workout pants and tank top. " But at least you're not panting hard or out of breath. You passed out on the first day. Look at you now. Keeping the pace and even have the strength to scream."

" But it's still..."

" Troublesome."

Shikaku added in. Asuma shared his feeling. While he was surprised at the order of a remedy training. He didn't expect the training also apply for the Jounin instructors. Asuma was no slouch, he trained every now and then, keeping himself in shape. Gai's training method, despite being toned down for Genin, was still impossible for human. Normal human. But at least he got some motivation to keep him on the road...

" Kiba, your speed is dropping. Don't fall behind. Even your breathing. Shino, some of your bugs is scattering. You can slow down a bit to adjust your chakra flow."

Kurenai was wearing a tight black shirt with a pairs of white shorts. It was her usual training outfit. The clothes were comfortable but also gave her a lot of troubles. Such as perverted gazes of men. She knew Asuma was admiring her from behind. But decided to let it pass. He would let him had it when they engaged in a spar...

Back to the training, one week had passed since the remedy training began. At first, Team Ten barely survive day one while Team Eight were drained. Though they improved as days went by. Even Ino, who was considered to be the worst of the team, finally kept up with her team on the track and could have a proper taijutsu spar with Shikamaru. She fainted, collapsed, injured herself during the training. Whine she did. But she never gave up... Well at least she never actually did it. Just said things out loud.

There were also a problem between Team Eight members and the Hyuuga on Team Guy, Hyuuga Neji. He was the main reason why Hinata decided not to join these remedy training. Neji being himself would reprimanded Kiba about himself and Hinata. Talking stuffs about fate and weaklings should know their place.

Many times the Jounins had to step in for keep a full-fight from breaking out. Shino looking calm and all from the side. But he was actually riled up and prepare to jump in anytime. Upon their first day practicing together, Neji almost got flattened by Chouji for calling the boy fat and overweight. It took Gai some talking to set the Hyuuga male straight and cooperative.

After the hellish training in the morning, every team returned to train with their respective Jounin. Hinata also rejoined her team at that time. For chakra control, water walking is a must. Next come the nature of their chakra and basic elemental jutsu that fitted their own. Then each of them had discussion about their roles in the team and what they wanted to be specialized in. A lot of works to do but the result would benefit them a lot in the future.

Their routine were simple: Train in the morning. Rest at noon. Teamwork in the afternoon and free time at night. Documents and info were given for home-reading. From combat tactics, advanced form of Taijutsu, medical books to their own Bingo Book for references. In both warfare and combat, Info is still the most effective weapon no matter what age.

Despite going through hellish training. The Genins were grateful when they learned about the D-rank missions. Calling them missions would be a joke. They were chores. CHORES. House cleaning, shopping, delivery and cat rescuing ! Team Eight saw a bunch of academy students trying to catch a cat that ran up a wall. Yes, that cat ran up a wall like a shinobi that used tree walking. While those training would help improving themselves, those mission sure wouldn't. Their opinion of the Hokage went up a notch because of that.

That day during their stamina training, a black shadow suddenly joined the course. At first they thought they were being attacked but they weren't. The shadow was Uzumaki Sai, Naruto's trusted family member. Ino caught sight of him and couldn't help but blushing a bit. Though with her body covered in sweat and dirt, it didn't make much different.

" Sorry for interrupting, but Naruto-sama, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san and Kakashi-senpai will come back to Konoha today. Hinata-san wants to let you know and prepare for the big event. " He informed Kurenai before noticing the Yamanaka heir next to her . " Oh, Yamanaka-san."

" H-Hi there, Sai-kun. I'm sorry for meeting you in such a state..." Ino felt ashamed and tried to hide behind her teammates.

" Such a state ? I think you look quite attractive while working hard." He smiled at her remembering Naruto's lesson...

_" About women, always compliment them while they're working hard. No matter how bad they look while doing so. " Said Naruto not so long ago._

Ino became redder but also gained a bit of confident. Such smooth talker he was.

" I'll drop by again to get more flowers as painting models. See you again soon, Yamanaka-san."

With that, Sai leaped away heading for his next task: Delivering a package to a certain Hyuuga from her sister. Ino watched on as his figure faded from view. Such a mysterious boy. Yet friendly at the same time. She wished she could know more about him. She asked Sakura for more info but the pink haired refused to say anything. Though it helped that the boy came by the shop to buy flower almost everyday. For painting he said.

What Ino didn't know that Sakura had a talk with Naruto. Which led to the red haired suggesting Sai using flowers as models for his painting and flesh flowers would help soothing the house's atmosphere. Also to get more feelings about life and meaning of flowers, he said. They both did what they could. The rest was up to Ino and Sai.

* * *

_**Hyuuga Compound, **_

_**The Main House Garden...**_

Hanabi was in a training session with her father like everyday. Then suddenly a shadow whizzed by from above her. Both her and Hiashi looked up and noticed a... parachute ? It was falling slowly. Hiashi pushed his daughter behind and observe. When the package hit the ground, he used Byakugan to examined it. Inside, some kind of cloths and a wrapped letter could be seen. Sensing no other chakra trap, he picked it up and opened it.

The cloths appeared to be a pair of elbow wraps in red colour. He read the letter and started smiling. He gave the whole thing to his daughter.

" It's yours, Hanabi." Hanabi accepted the box, inspecting the stuffs inside before noticing the letter. " Read it."

She opened it and started reading.

_" Dear imouto,_

_I'm sorry that I cannot make it to your birthday today._

_Or to say those words directly to you._

_Since you'll be training harder, I decided to make these elbow wraps for you._

_They will protect you from hurting yourself in practice._

_Once again, I'm sorry for not being there for you, Hanabi._

_But know that I always think about you and father._

_Be strong, imouto. And Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Hinata."_

The little Hyuuga couldn't help but feeling herself tearing up. She thought Hinata had forgotten about her, about her family when she followed that demon child. Even when her father told her she wouldn't believe it. She did then. clutching the letter and the box to her body, Hanabi cried softly. Hiashi stepped forward and pet his daughter's head. He knew he was crying happiness, better to let her felt the moment. The road they travelled was a hard one after all...

* * *

**ATTENTION ! CHALLENGE VOTE !**

**CHANGE THE STORY BY YOUR CHOICE !**

Hello, I received a challenge that ask me** to turn Gaara into a girl ! **Please note that only the gender will be switched. Her/His personality will stay the same with appropriate changes to fit the gender. I'm a realistic writer. No love at first sight Gaara in my story : Also, give me ideas for shipping if you want. I have no plan for either gender.

**Please check the top of my profile for more info !**

**Author's Note:** And... done ! Team Rou is back ladies and gentlemen. Though while acting as Genin, they'll be know as Team Seven. Main point of this chapter:

_ The forming of an ANBU team and a new legend. How ya like the name I gave them ? Pretty cool huh ? :3

_ Entering the gory and mature part of the story.

_ Naruto ( or the OC/Assassin ) is true nature. Little by little, he will show his true color to everyone.

_ Sasuke and Sakura's first kill and their problems with it.

_ The changes in the Academy system and the Mission distribution.

Hmm next time I will go deeper into Sasuke's personal life as well as Naruto and his works inside the village. Looking forward to it !

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**frankieu:** Having a favour from the strongest clan in the village is always an advantage :3 And yeah, Hinata... Well all I can say is when things came down, they came hard.

**Homarid:** I hope you enjoy this chapter then, also the mask design and the team picture description.

**moops:** I hope you find this chapter enjoyable too :D

**sagar hussain:** Hey its you ! Hope you enjoy this too :D

**Undeadgamerfromhell:** The manga has ended and I tend to stick with canon. So don't worry. It will have an ending to when they fight against Kaguya.

**roboguy45:** Already answer your question through PM but I'll let you know something else. My kind of love story is that of a twisted and immoral ones :3 Looking forward to what I'll do with the girls in here. MUAWAHAHAHA !

**MrTyorel:** Well, the OC/Assassin himself is the one that being raised into a fine man by a woman himself ( by his late lover ). So it made sense if he would follow her example :3 And thank you from the compliment, it means a lot for a new writer like me. Also, looking foward to the next chapter where I will go deeper into Sasuke's life. Oh, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**PurpleFairy11:** Hope you love this one too :3

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** Hello friend, Wave and Haku challenge accepted ! About the Chuunin exams, I'm sorry but I'm not creative enough to change the tests :( Sorry about it. Gaara being a female... I think I have to put up a vote for it. It would be funny of course XD

.

.

.

.

.


	31. C29 - Hatsukoi

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **Haru no kyouku (春の曲) - Memory of Spring** from _Traditional Japanese Music album._

* * *

**Training Arc - Rise of the Clans**

**Chapter 29 - Hatsukoi (First Love)**

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, March 27th,**_

_**Academy, Hokage's Office...**_

The Hokage was having a good day at the office. His desks were clean, courtesy of his kage bunshins, the wind was cool and soothing, his tea never tasted better. But that all ended when the door to his office was opened by none other than Iruka, one of his trusting subordinates. Cursing silently for his short lived moment of peace, Hiruzen put down his cup of tea and went back to his working table. Settling down on it, he turned and looked at the Chuunin.

" What is it, Iruka ?"

Iruka saluted his leader before handling him a parcel. " Sir, Team Seven is within the border and is reaching the village as we speak."

The venerable man nodded, imagining what would his new additions to the ANBU be like...

" And... We got another complaint from Shijimi-sama." Iruka added, his voice was that of a tired man. " Many of our Academy Students failed in catching Tora. The teams that got the cat were Konohamaru's and Hyuuga Hanabi, in the girl's case. The cat loves her."

" Seventy years, seventy years and that cat still haunts me to this day..." The Hokage cursed rubbing his forehead. " I'll make an exception. Make Tora's Retrieval mission available to Genin only."

" Yes, Hokage-sama... May I ask where you sent Team Seven to ?" Iruka asked carefully.

Hiruzen answered without looking up from the new issues of order he was writing.

" Kakashi asked for a training trip for his students. Considering their status and talents, I accepted his request. Here, take this to the mission table." He showed Iruka his grandfatherly smile. " Don't worry about them Iruka. They are fine._ Everything is going well._"

Before Iruka could realize the mysterious smile that appeared on the Hokage's face at the last line. The door opened, revealing Team Seven with everyone wearing their shinobi clothes: Naruto with his think black and red yukata, tied with a crimson obi. Sakura in her red qipao dress donning a white long sleeved haori jacket. Sasuke in his camo pants, mesh shirt and the chuunin-alike jacket. They looked the same but there were something different in their eyes. They looked... sharper.

" Team Seven reporting, Hokage-sama." Kakashi saluted his leader, followed by his students. " Training course is a success. They are ready."

Hiruzen nodded taking a smoke on his pipe. " And how do you feel after all that ?... Haruno Sakura ?"

She flinched, should be, but she didn't. Instead, Sakura gave her village's leader a professional smile. The same smile that she showed to her patient while she was working in the hospital. A kind, reassuring smile telling them that everything will be fine.

" I am well, Hokage-sama. I will continue in pursuing to be the best medic ever."

The Hokage knew what she meant and smiled contently, the girl would do well, it was unnecessary for him to be worried.

He turned to the only Uchiha within the village border. " And you, Uchiha Sasuke, how do you feel about yourself? Will you pursuit your brother's way now that you have the chance ?"

Iruka flinched at the mentioning of Uchiha Itachi. _" Did the Hokage just encouraged Sasuke in taking revenge on his brother ?"_

" ... I am a man of my own. Our paths might be the same one but our goals are different from each other."

" Very good, and you, Naruto, my troublesome child. How do you feel about it ?"

" Etou... What can I say ?..." Naruto scratched his head. " Just as I expected, I guess."

Hiruzen arched an eyebrow at him, he wasn't the only one. " Oh ? What do you mean by that ?"

" Six years, Jiji. I've been training for six years, absorbing knowledge, carrying both the burden and the hatred, but also showered with love and companionship. No matter how mad I'll be from all of this shinobi business. I will never betray those I care about. "

He finished by flashing a wide grin, showing them his sharp fangs. Everyone smirked, some even scoffed at his action. Sasuke mumbled the show off word under his breath, but his smile betrayed the meaning. The Hokage felt proud but saddened at the same time. It was a hard decision for him to make them ANBU at such a young age. But it was for the best, they needed to be prepared. The world was stirring, silently. Jiraiya agreed with his decision, seeing how much the S-rank missing nin mercenary group were growing, actively spreading their power through the Five Great Nations.

_" Better be safe than sorry."_ Hiruzen closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and spoke. " Well done then Team Seven. You are to take two weeks training with other Genin teams. Treat it as resting and resupplying. Kakashi, your _payment for the last mission_ should be at the desk. Be sure to retrieve it and _disperse it equally_."

" Of course, Hokage-sama." Kakashi lower his head and scratched his head. " Don't you have any trust in me at all ?"

" Not when the new Icha Icha book is so close to release." The Hokage deadpanned.

Kakashi gave them a fake laugh with his signature eye-smile. Then he felt someone tugging at his pants. The Jounin looked down and noticed Sakura looking at him. He let out a sigh and winked at her. The little pink haired girl smile triumphantly after that.

" You are all dismissed." Everyone left but Sasuke and Naruto, which surprised him.

" I have something to tell you, Hokage-sama." Sasuke spoke, looking serious and older than he supposed to be. " I want to re-establish the Uchiha District."

The idea caught Hiruzen's interests. Putting his pipe down, the Hokage entered his business mode.

" The details then ?"

" A lot of civilians in our village does not have a house of their own. I would like to repent that and in doing so, revive my district. They will be allow to have their own home free of change for the first five years. After that, I will start collecting rent and if possible, they can buy the house for permanent use. "

" Hmm... I guess you already got some citizens of your own then ?" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto smiled. " Do we have your permission then ?"

" Your land, your rights, boys. As long as you don't break any of the the village's law."

" Great then we have more for you to listen ..."

Naruto took out a scroll from his sleeve. Many plans were proposed, from economic to education, trading, technology, medicine and last but not least a plan to redecorate the Uchiha Clan District.

" Are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun ?" Hiruzen was taken back a bit by the redecorating plan.

" I am."

" Ha... ha ha ha ! Oh I love to see the face of the councils after they hear about this... Nah it's better if they hear about it after everything is done. You sure you want to do this alone ?" Once again, Sasuke gave him a firm nod. " Good then, leave and do what you decided to do. I need to have a short talk with Naruto."

Before leaving, the Uchiha heir told his friend. " I'll be waiting at the tea house. We need to talk more about this."

" Hey man, I don't get to go home and see my family ?" Naruto complained.

" We got two weeks for that, don't we ?"

He smirked and left the office, leaving the Hokage alone with his surrogate grandson. Hiruzen gestured to the set of sofa at the corner before joining Naruto, Neko appeared in a blur and served them tear. Naruto waved at her and received a nod of acknowledgement. She faded away leaving the two of them alone. They enjoyed the tea and started their conversation, not before Naruto noticing the folder the Hokage took from his table.

" So, what is it you want to talk about, Jiji ?" He decided to strike first.

" That was your idea, wasn't it ?" Hiruzen asked behind his cup of tea.

Naruto chuckled. " Guilty as charged. You must have already known who the residents are then."

" That is why I held you back to have this conversation." Pushing the folder in front of Naruto, asking him to read it.

Naruto opened the folder and saw a familiar face...

" What of her ?" He asked, looking up from the file he was holding. " I know she used to be an oiran and all. But she's a good woman and-"

He raised his hand, stopping the boy. " That is not what I mean, Naruto. We both know she is not the problem. Sasuke, is the problem."

A spark of recognition went through the red haired's mind. " Ah, you mean his affection for her. Well, he sure is fond of her. But I didn't mind since the age difference isn't that wide. And I don't think Sasuke will ask for her hand in marriage yet. Not in a few years."

The Hokage put another folder on the table, Naruto arched an eyebrow but proceeded to read it. His eyes went wide when he saw the picture inside. When he read the name, an alarm went off in his mind.

_**" Oh wow, totally didn't expect this kind of development." **_The Kyuubi commented, feeling intrigued by what was happening. _**" All of this scream DRAMA ! Man I love drama."**_

" Oh boy... This is not good." Naruto breathed out.

" Yes it isn't. What would you do, Naruto ?"

Even the old assassin inside Naruto was troubled by it. _" Kami, Sasuke. What are you thinking ?"_

* * *

_**By that time,**_

_**The Geisha House Kouroumu ( Dreams of the Red Mansion )**_

Sasuke stepped into the establishment and was quickly welcomed back by Benibara-san, the beautiful white haired manageress of the shop. He then was lead to a room on the third floor, reserved for VIP that required a secured meeting place. The door then was closed, leaving him alone with the manageress.

" We discussed with the Hokage. Everything is ready. I only need to smack that thing down now."

" We are eternally in your debt, Uchiha-sama." The beautiful lady bowed to him, he didn't stop her. It would be rude to do so. " We came to village by different reasons. Sold, lost, captured or simply looking for a place to survive. If not for Naruto's grandfather, Junpaku-sama, Naruto-sama himself and you. We would forever stuck in that nightmare you call reality. Without a way to wake up."

" Naruto told me everyone deserves a second chance. But only once. So please don't let us down."

Benibara bowed to him again, expressing her gratitude once more.

" Naruto will be arriving shortly so we can talk discuss our next steps together." Suddenly, Sasuke lost his coolness. The upstanding boy quickly reverted into a shy one, which is appropriate for his age of thirteen. " Before that... can I have sometime with Tae-san ?"

Benibara chuckled amusedly, hiding her smile behind the sleeve of her kimono. " Of course, Uchiha-sama. Tae is available and will be with you shortly. Please excuse me."

She left the room, leaving the young Uchiha alone by himself. He waited and waited. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for her. Getting nervous, Sasuke unsealed his shamisen and played the only song that he knew. A simple yet melodic sad song.

As he was playing, the door slid opened. Walked in a beautiful fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair. Long bangs hanging on either side of her face framing her high cheeks and beautiful black eyes. In her hands, she was carrying a shamisen of her own.

Sasuke stopped playing the moment he noticed her entering.

" Sorry for making you wait, Uchiha-sama." She sat down neatly, bowing to him while holding her instrument in her lap.

" I wasn't waiting long." The young boy told her, trying to be affectionate as much as possible. But failed to. He was acting all cool and calm despise the turmoil in his mind. " I don't even know how long I've waited while I was playing."

" Yes I can totally see that." She showed him a friendly, affectionate smile. " You learn quick, Uchiha-sama. Sooner or later, you'll be even better than me, your instructor."

Seeing her beautiful smile and her praising him, a tinge of pink appeared on the boy's face. But wasn't enough to be noticed by Tae.

" Ah, where is my manners ?" Tae suddenly gasped before settling down. " Congratulation on passing your test, Uchiha-sama."

Said boy went confused. " How did you know I pass ? I haven't told you result."

" I have no doubt in my mind that you will make it, Uchiha-sama." Then her expression changed from that of joy to being worry. " There is also your eyes, they were deep before. But this time, they are deeper, darker... Have you kill, Uchiha-sama ?"

Sasuke stayed still, his hands still holding onto his shamisen. " Do I look that bad ?"

" Honestly... no you don't." Tae set her instrument on the floor. Before Sasuke could react, she was before him, pulling him in for a warm hug. " I have seen the eyes of many men. I know a blood thirsty murderer's eyes when I see one. Yours, while carrying a bit of bloodlust, are gentle in its own way. You'll be just fine, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hated being hugs. Such affectionate acts embarrassed him. It made him nervous, confused even. But being hugged by this woman didn't have such effects on him. It made him calm, happy, feeling at peace. The smell of incense in her clothes soothed his mind. Such familiar smell, such familiar feeling. Like the times he was being embraced by... his mother.

" Oh my." Tae released him from her arm and pulled back to her seat. " I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me. "

Losing his source of warm and peace, Sasuke mindlessly held out his hand to her. Intending to claim back the feeling he just lost.

**KNOCK ! KNOCK !**

The sound of knocking snapped him out of his trance. Sasuke grudgingly retracted his hand, cursing whoever it is that interrupted his peaceful moment. Tae went to open the door, Naruto walked in, giving him a nod of greeting. He sat on the opposite side of Sasuke, smiling all the time. In contrast, Sasuke was wearing the brooding, annoyed face he used to have before. Naruto arched an eyebrow at his friend.

" Did I do something ?"

" No..." Sasuke grunted. _" Yes you did."_

" Okay ?... Tae-san, would you mind calling Benibara-san for us ? We need to discuss the living arrangements together. For both the male and females."

The beautiful girl bowed and left the room, closing the door before leaving. Naruto watched her carefully. He remembered how they first met. He in his henge form as Uzumaki Junpaku, taking a walk in the Yoshiwara district (Pleasure district) of Konoha. He saw many things, many people.

Randomly, he visited one shop and picked a random girl to spend the night with. It was Benibara, real name Hishako, that served him first. Instead of the usual treatment, he asked her to gave him a good massage and a good conversation. He would stop by frequently, asking the same thing and got to know many other women. There were times he was the one that doing the massage, nothing dirty... maybe there was. But that was not the point ! He did got to know about them, their life, their stories. Women tends to share a lot when they felt they are being treasured and respected.

One month later, he scouted the place and planned a fire. Which burned all the papers of owning the women. It certainly didn't free them but sweetened the deal he made with the owner. Without proper papers, their price were put down drastically. He was tempted to kill the owner but decided against it, not wanting to gather unnecessary attention. Not while sheltering those women. He asked for a favor from the Hokage, paid a large sum of his saving and opened the Kouroumu Tea House. After making friends with Sasuke, he brought the boy over to help him learn more about the female.

It was when he met Tae, real name Minori. Nineteen, orphan from Kusa, sold into Konoha at the age of fifteen. Talented with a shamisen. A young and kind girl, but could be strict if needed. When Sasuke was making questions about girls, he made some rude remarks. Which earned him a glare and a lecture from Tae. She scolded him for being insensitive and rude. Strangely, instead of being angry, Sasuke actually listened to her. He even went as far as asking her to teach him how to play a shamisen. Before Naruto realized it, the boy would stop by the Tea House there and then, just to spend time with her.

He didn't know the reason, he did then.

Benibara entered the room, carrying a large scroll. She spread it on the tatami mat, revealing a map of the Uchiha District. They started making plans, alterations and taking notes of what to do. While doing so, Naruto would steal glances at the girl sitting beside the manageress. Remembering seeing the same face features, but older, in the Hokage's folder just a moment ago.

_" A child's first love is always its parent huh..."_

_Status: Deceased._

_Rank: Jounin (Inactive)_

_Name: Uchiha Mikoto._

* * *

For the next few days, Team Seven returned to its official status, that of a Genin Team. In the morning, they trained together with other Genin team. The first session appears to be a show of killing intent as Neji verbally attacked Naruto, provoking the Uzumaki heir. Naruto decided to let loose his killing intent and bared his fangs at Neji. Looking ready to pounce the male Hyuuga right there and then.

The tension was too thick that those with sensitive sixth sense like Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were shaken by it. Kakashi scolded his brother for being unprofessional and forbidding him from retaliating unless attacked physically. In the afternoon, unlike other team, they were left free to do as they like. They were also allowed to access all sections in the library. Unofficially, they were all ANBU operatives already.

Naruto spent several days conducting research in his secret underground laboratory while his kage bunshins were practicing the theory of casting Suiton and Katon through the hands. Just like Sakura said, the technique was unstable and dangerous. No wonder noone conducted research on it. Not without a near limitless chakra pool like his. For Naruto himself, having Mizuki as a guinea pig revealed many knowledges to him. From physical to mental. His goal was near, he could sense it.

While not doing any work, he spent the days with Sai and Hinata, with Sakura visiting almost everyday. There would be night he wandered by Hinata's room, checking if she were having nightmares, making sure his hypnosis was still working properly. Incidents happened, Hinata proved to be clumsy at times. Once she went to bath without carrying her own clothes. She stepped out wearing one of Naruto's black and red silk yukata... and nothing else.

When he saw it, the red haired's already bottled urge skyrocketed. Forcing him to scream out loud and launched himself into his Koi fishpool to calm himself. When Hinata got worry over his reaction and decided to get closer, mindlessly showing him the curves that formed by the thin silk material that sticked to her body because of the water. He fainted, floating on the water like a dead fish.

Sai like usual, beside practicing, reading and painting. The pale boy ran errands for both the Hokage and the Uzumaki. He was the one that make the deal between the Uzumaki and the clients. They provided the best seals in the village, if not in the whole Land of Fire, after all. Though most of the time he was seen painting flowers and the residence of the Uzumaki household. Also visiting the Yamanaka Florist everyday. Inoichi, being the protective father like everybody else, knowing how nasty Naruto was, decided to stand in for his daughter one morning. He tried to intimidate the boy but got no reaction from Sai... He didn't give up on his suspicion, not that easily.

Sakura went back to her medic duty. But there was a big difference, she didn't have her henge on. Not anymore. No longer that she entered through the rooftop or window, she walked through the front entrance, calm as ever. When people questioned her skills, she persuaded them. If necessary, paralyzed them to get the healing done. She would bring more reading material home for reading. Capable of creating two kage bunshins each day without burdening herself, her progressing in learning and practicing became faster.

Her room would be littered with books about medical, both ninjutsu and physical techniques. She spent more time with her mother, telling tales of her team, making joke with her father, listening to his old ANBU days. At first they were worried, but after knowing she would be under Kakashi's wing as the man himself decided to rejoin the force. Kizashi let her do as she wishes. Funny how he would let his daughter join the ANBU within mere seconds of thinking. While spending more than two hours glaring at a certain red haired when he came to ask for her hands in marriage. Well, that was to be expected, the news about the boy raiding the engagement and made his way off with a certain Hyuuga was widely known after all. Naruto just had to indulge a father's concern if he wanted her parents blessing.

Sakura would go out with Ino, having shopping spree and friendly competition during practice. Not to mention how much she enjoyed teasing Naruto when he wasn't on guard. And Hinata, she adored the girl, so cute and shy like that of a doll or a puppy. Weird, their situation were. But it didn't stop Sakura from enjoying spending time with Hinata like she did before. They were just two girls who love being together with the same person who also love them back. Not to mention the amount of fun Sakura got from teasing Hinata, especially when it came to Naruto.

Once she hid Hinata's clothes and replaced it with one of Naruto's yukata. What happened next made her fell on the floor laughing. She even got Sai to paint Hinata at that moment. Oh the moment she showed that picture to Naruto, the perverted kitsune ran away screaming like he did before. Maybe she should try wearing one of his clothes herself... just for the heck of it.

Many things happened in the span of two weeks. Many changes occurred.

And this, is about a boy's first love.

* * *

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Interlude Chapter**_

" Kaa-san !"

A younger Sasuke ran to a woman with a smiling face. She welcomed him with open arms, ready to embrace her son. Then it happened, a blade protruded from her body, then blood started leaking from the corner of her mouth. The boy's eyes went wide in shock, he rushed to her just in time to catch her falling body. Her body was cooling in his arms. Sasuke didn't notice his body went back to being thirteen, how could he ? His mother was dying right in front of him, again... Again ?

" You're too weak, Sasuke. Still too weak to protect your loved ones."

Sasuke looked up and saw his brother. " Itachi ? But why ?"

When he looked at the woman's face again, he was shocked. It wasn't his mother, Mikoto, anymore.

" Minori !"

He screamed out her name. But what happened next surprised him. He was scratched, on the nose. Sasuke yelped in pain and covered his face from his attacker. The small beast landed far away from him, hissing angrily for his rude waking up. Sasuke looked at the angry cat and the other cats surrounding him. He was in his room, no Itachi, no dead Tae. It was just a dream... a nightmare.

" Sasuke-nyaa ? Something wrong ?" The white ninneko, Hina poked his head in the room.

" Nothing. Just bad dream... What time is it ?"

" A bit before dawn." Replied Hina.

In no mood to continue his sleep, Sasuke decided to start his a bit earlier. Freshened up, Sasuke went to the kitchen and noticed someone by the fridge. It was Tamaki, the little girl was searching for something that she had to put her head inside the furniture.

" What are you doing, Tamaki ?"

" Ah- Itai !" She hit her head in surprise, she pulled back, touching the sore spot. " Owwie, Sasuke-sama ? You're early."

He shrugged his shoulders. " Once in awhile when I feel like it. So ?"

" Just getting some cat paste for the kitten." She motioned to the bunch of kitties hiding in the corner.

" I think we ran out of that few days ago. I'll grab some from downtown today..." Then he noticed her face dropped in disappointment. " Tsk. I'll make breakfast. We can also scrape up something light for the kitties."

Tamaki's face brighten immediately. She helped him with the making. Soon, Nekobaa and Denki joined them, Hina was the last to come. Packing his lunch and gearing up, Sasuke left to join his team on the Joint Remedy Training. He couldn't help but scoffed at the idea. While it was helpful for other teams, it didn't mean much to his teams and the Hyuuga girl. Well if they tuned up their gravity seal, they could treat it as a physical training. But that wasn't no where near their own training methods. No wonder why the Hokage told them to treat as an R&amp;R period.

At lunch, Sasuke went back to the Uchiha Clan District.

" Oh Uchiha-sama ! Good day to you !"

" Good day Uchiha-sama !"

" Uchiha-sama !"

Many people greeted him, they were builders and workers consisted of both males and females. Range from different ages and looks. The females were beautiful and some were still very young. The males looked crude and scary, some even have tattoos and scars. There were kids trying to help by carrying small stuffs and tools for the adults. Some lost the abilities to do heavy works were helping by cleaning and cooking.

The buildings in the districts were being remodeled or refortified after many years of abandonment. Some were demolish to make place for different facilities, range from school to factory and many glasshouses. All designed by Naruto. While he was familiar with the first two, the last he didn't. Naruto explained that a glasshouse could be used to raise any kind of plants no matter the season.

Using those glasshouses, they would import several plants, raising them, harvesting the ingredients and then using the factory to make products. Doing so would boost the village's economic and produce works for many people. The school was another idea, while they also teach basic knowledge for those who didn't make it to school since young. They also provided skills and techniques so that the students could have a job after graduating. Soon, the forgotten Uchiha Clan District would be lit up once more and full of life.

" Didn't waste anytime coming here, eh ?"

Sasuke turned to see the one that started all this. " Said the one who sneaked away."

Naruto put on hand on his chest and gave him a mocking bow. " The living quarters will be ready in a day or two."

Sasuke gave him a questioning look. Naruto noticed that. " What ?"

" Why so slow ? Why not use your kage bunshins to help them ?"

Naruto chuckled, understood why Sasuke would question his action.

" Sasuke, these people are building their very own home and maybe their own dream. Who am I to deny them of that ? Beside, something built by your very own hands hold more meaning to yourself than being built by others." The dark haired nodded, fully understood the meaning in Naruto's words. " Remember Sasuke, don't just give them what they need. Give them reasons and tools to work for food."

" Are those from books too ?" He gave his friends a questioning look.

" ... Partly." Naruto made a kage bunshin, this one wearing a demon Noh mask. " I'll leave him supervising the work. Gotta be somewhere else. Later, lover boy... Oh I forgot, here. From Anko-neesan."

He received a pack of food that emitting light sweet smell. " Dango ? Why didn't she come herself ? Talking about that, She haven't stopped by for months."

" She's busy. That's all I can tell you. Well, I'm outta here"

With that Naruto disappeared with water shunshin, leaving a bundle of water where he stood. Sasuke murmured a quiet " show off " before picking a nice spot to have lunch in peace. The place gave him a nice look of his land and where the people were working. But what got his attention was the big and tall wall that separated the Uchiha Clan District with the rest of the village.

He sworn to break down that wall with his own hands.

Reasons ? Apart from his ego and the feeling of satisfaction, he wanted to limit the use of resources. Despite owning a large patch of land in the village, the Uchiha clan didn't have that much of cash in hands. Enough for him to live without worry for the next twenty years. But not enough to rebuild his clan. He didn't have any income until recently. But Naruto did, way before him.

Naruto's works, which were seal-making, several venues in the village like the Kouroumu Tea House. Recently, he started working as an unofficial researcher for the Hokage. Developing many different technology and innovative ideas. From combat to daily lives. To say Sasuke was jealous would be an understatement. He was green with envy.

So many talents and wisdom, stacked within the brain of someone his age. Not to mention that one wasn't from the Nara Clan. But that feeling of jealousy soon disappeared as he remembered how busy his friend was, trying to help others. And how much he had lost, just like he did. His feeling of jealousy soon transformed into respect. The Uchiha would accepted the Uzumaki's investment in rebuilding its district. The debt would be repay after their plan succeeded. Sasuke would strive become a respected and successful owner. Bringing the Uchiha Clan's name back to glory, even surpass the past.

" And the idea of having a few Uzumakis living in the Uchiha's land doesn't sound that bad."

He mused, smiling behind his cup of tea. He wanted to have some heavy training done. But they got a strict order by Kakashi not to strain themselves during the R&amp;R period. So Sasuke decided to push himself by creating four kage bunshins. They appeared from the smoke, he felt a bit light headed as the exhaustion hit in. He ordered two to go home and go reading. The last one was to visit Yuuhi Kurenai to join her team's chakra control exercise. Sasuke himself... got some stress-relief to do.

* * *

A crowd consisted of many villagers were gathering in the newly opened restaurant, _Mistah Nine_. The name was unique and catchy, it went well with the restaurant's style and choice of serving: ice-creams, cold drinks and light snacks.

The customer ordered and paid by the counter then waited to receive their food. Several tables and benches were set for them to use as they wish to. It was a modern outdoor cafeteria that shouldn't be available to this world. At least not at that time. Unless someone with knowledge of the future decided to use it. If the name wasn't a dead giveaway already...

" Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun. Are you still listening ?"

" Of course I am. And let me tell you girls. If a man thinks that you doesn not worth their attention. Then they too, doesn not worth yours." He said, putting his hand on the table to show them how convincing he was. " And I am saying this as a thirteen years old boy who is full of ego. Who else can say it better ?"

" Aw but he is so cool and cute... But not much as you." Cooed the girl, touched him in the nose playfully. She looked about the age of sixteen to eighteen." Ne, Sasuke-kun. You sure you don't want a girlfriend ? I sure don't mind waiting."

" Hey ! No getting ahead of us!" Another tall girl scream at her, probably a friend.

" AH ! No fair, neesan ! You're too old ! He's better with someone his age. Like me !"

" Watch it, you little ! I'm not that old !"

" Ladies !" Sasuke shouted, gathering their attention. Then using the trick he learned from Naruto, he pulled out several flowers and started giving them to each of the girls. " I appreciate your affection but sadly, I don't feel that way about you. But be assured that I treasure each of you as my dear friends. So please don't fight over me and risking losing that precious friendship. And I'm sure you will get someone that treasure you enough to wish to be with you forever. After all, you're all beautiful in your own way."

He finished that with a charming smile, which made the girls and other girls who were listening to squealed in happiness. That was one of his casual activities, hanging out with girls from many ages, young and old. He listened to them gossiping and complaining. Or even going shopping with them.

While many others treated those activities as burdens, a drag. He did too. But Naruto showed him how resourceful they could be. The talking double as sources for info gathering, charismatic and observation training. The act of shopping double as infiltration training, as he learned to blend in with the crowd, getting away from the attention. The act of haggling...

_" Well if it is useful, it is worth learning."_

Thought Sasuke, smiling as he sat inside a clothing store, waiting for the girls to finish their shopping. He adverted his gaze from the counter where the girls were haggling and onto the street. He saw the familiar figure of Tae passing by. What surprised him was that she wasn't alone. A man was accompanying her, and the looked close... pretty close.

" Girls !" He shouted to his friends. " Sorry but I gotta go. I'll make it up to you later !"

Not waiting for them to answer, he dashed through the door and looked around. Missing her in the crowd, he jumped up a pole and looked around. There she was, walking with another man, his hands wrapped around his. Seeing that, something swelled up inside Sasuke. His back felt unusually hot.

_" Who are you, stranger ? What is your relationship with her ?"_ Thought Sasuke to himself.

He began tailing them, putting on his henge form in the process, his shadow moved through the roof, his eyes never left the couple on the street. They looked... happy. He never saw her smiled, not like that. She looked relaxed and comfortable. Unlike when she was with him. Why wouldn't she show it to him but to this man ? Who was this man anyway ? He looked about twenties, decent but not distinguished. He didn't even look strong. In contrast, the man looked weak and... normal. Just a normal civilian. He was getting more and more frustrated.

They entered... the Konoha hospital. Sasuke wanted to follow but it would blow his cover if he just wandering around in there. So he decided to wait... for a long time.

_" A hospital ? Was she hurt ? Who hurts her then ? Or is she sick ? Is it serious ?"_ Many thoughts went through his heads. He was getting nervous and impatient._ " ... Maybe I should just confront them and ask her. About her and that man. Directly."_

More than an hour later, they came back out. Sasuke ready to drop down in front of them. But then someone grabbed him by his shoulder. Caught unguarded, Sasuke flipped back and kicked his assailant in the head. But they blocked his attack and knocked him back. Sasuke regained his stance and saw who it was.

" Anko ? What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that !?"

The identified Mitarashi Anko dusted the sleeve of her coat before answering.

" Hey I should be the one doing the complaining, gaki. You dirtied my coat. And you were the one sneaking around. What are you doing ? Playing spy ?"

" None of your business." He grunted out and looked around, searching for Tae and her companion. But sadly, he couldn't spot them anymore. They must had blend in with the crowd. " Damn it..."

" Something troubling you ? Want to grab a bite and have a talk ? My treat."

" No thanks. I gotta go. It's getting dark anyway." He turned around preparing to leave. Then he remembered. " ... Thank you, for the food."

" Anytime, gaki. Sorry that I don't have the time to stop be recently."

" Hn."

With that, the Uchiha left the area, heading towards his home. Anko waved at him, smiling widely. When Sasuke's back no longer in her sight, the smile on her lips disappeared. A grim look replaced her cheerful face. She jumped and landed in an alley, where three people were waiting. Tae, her male companion and Naruto.

" The gaki is gone. You can go now." She informed them, earning a thankful nod from the couple. "I know it's not your fault but you cannot hide forever. Either say it to his face yourself or I will."

" I am sorry for troubling you both and Uchiha-sama." Said Tae, bowing to them. The man did the same. " I realized his affection for me and decided to speak with him soon. But I didn't expect him to see us together today."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh from the side. " It's partly my fault that you two met. I even encourage it seeing how happy he was being with you. But I didn't expect you to be in relationship with a man._ Or pregnant..._"

He whispered the last part but still loud enough for everyone in the alley to hear.

" Ano... Should we just... Or maybe I should try to talk with him by myself." For the first time, the man came with Tae spoke up. When he noticed the look Naruto and Anko was giving him, he swallowed hard. " I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Junpei, I'm a carpenter for hire working at a furniture shop downtown."

" Don't even think about that. You don't know us." When Naruto realized he was being too harsh on the man, he fixed his tone. " I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. We are children, Junpei-san. But also shinobi. We can kill in a blink of an eye. HE... could kill you in a blink of an eye."

" What the kid meant is that the Uchiha boy could kill you in his angry moment. You don't see the way he was looking at you. The boy was in love with the lady here. Then you suddenly jump in, acting very close to her. The gaki would react like any other male would, defending his territory."

Junpei's face went pale, he nodded and stepped back to his fiancee. Tae suggested that Junpei walked home first while she stayed and had a talk with them. Naruto created a kage bunshin to escort him home. The three of them went back to the Tea House and got a room for privacy.

" So... what are you planning to do now ?" Anko spoke up, she was a bit rougher than usual.

" About that... I decided to tell him the day we moved into our new home. If thing come to worse and Uchiha-sama decided to do his worse, I hope that you two..." Both Naruto and Anko expected Tae to ask for their help. But instead... " to let him do as he wishes."

" ... Are you fucking kidding !? The brat could kill you both in his anger !" Anko slammed her fist onto the table, making the cups rattled.

" I once had a brother, he is very similar to Uchiha-sama. Always try to hide his emotion, acting tough and rough. But he cared a lot for his family. I lost him when I we got attacked by the bandit... When I met Uchiha-sama, I couldn't help but see my brother in him. Which is why I am more affectionate with him. It was a mistake. He mistook my feeling for him and turned it into love."

" Actually... It wasn't entirely your fault." Naruto ran the palm of his hand through his face. " You look like his deceased mother... Yes, you look just like her, Uchiha Mikoto."

A look of realization appeared on Tae's face, her mouth opened with an big O while Anko mouthed the word shit and proceed to slam her face onto the table. Naruto sighed heavily and helped himself with another cup of tea... He would need a lot of tea to fix that problem. After several minutes of thinking, Tae decided to speak.

" It doesn't matter." She said with a firm voice. " I will speak with him. It's the only solution. Beside... I trust Sasuke-kun will do the right thing. He is the one that gave us hope and a future to look after. "

" He better be." Anko grumbled and started leaving through the window. " I'll be leaving then."

" I am sorry that it had come to this, Minori-san." Naruto bowed, using her true name then. " I'll leave it to you then."

" Thank you for trusting me, Junpaku-sama. I am sorry for what happened." A look of surprise appeared on Naruto's face then it quickly turned dark. She smiled seeing that. " Please be assure that your secret is safe with me."

" When did you realize it was me ?" He gave her a skeptical look, wanting to know how did he fail in concealing his true identity.

" The day we met you in your true form. While your voice and body features may change, your eyes doesn't. None have eyes like yours, Naruto-sama. They are deep, carrying a strong and penetrating gaze like they could see the darkest and deepest secret within our soul. Then there was way you look at us, it was warm and gentle. That is what gave yourself away."

Naruto chuckled dryly. " I better fix that then. Goodnight, Tae-san."

She bowed as he stood up and left the room. She stayed in the room alone, thinking about what needed to be done. The family game had to stop. The Uchiha boy needed to face the truth, even at the cost of her life. She owned him that much.

* * *

_**Three days later...**_

" ...And I announce the opening of the new District. As of today, this is no longer called the Uchiha Clan District, but the Uchiha District. Let the party begins !"

As soon the Hokage finished his speech, the people started celebrating and shouting in joy. They began drinking and singing. As of today, all those who used to be homeless back then got to have their own house. A place where they could call home, even for a few years. But it was a good start. They didn't need to worry about rents and had the chance to save the money for their future plan. Every furnitures were moved in yesterday. They were finally settled down.

About Sasuke, he had not visited the Tea House since then. He didn't want to. When he got home that day, many thoughts came to him. And they scared him, he was scared to face the truth, the reality. So he avoided her. But not today. He had to be there, for the opening, to celebrate with them. It was his duty as the Clan Head, as the Landlord. He stood by himself, looking at the happy people, trying to calm his nerves. Then he saw her coming toward her... with that man.

" Uchiha-sama." They bowed to him, he bowed back, trying to be professional and kept his cool look. " Thank you for everything. May we invite you in our new home for a cup of tea ?"

" Maybe nex-"

" Please." She pleaded, giving him a sincere look. " There is something I have to tell you."

He knew he need to know the truth, but apart of him didn't want to face it.

" Sasuke." Naruto came from behind him, putting one hand on his friend's shoulder, encouraging him. " I'll take care of here. Just go."

He looked at the red haired's violet eyes and wondered if Naruto knew about it already ? After a few seconds of inner conflicting, Sasuke's shoulders dropped in resigned. He nodded and started following Tae to her new home. A sturdy, nice looking and warming house. The couple entered first and greeted him inside. They sat by the table in the guest room. A classic japanese room with tatami mats for floor and a low table. Simple but very homey.

" Let me introduce you." Tae put her hand over to Sasuke. " This is Uchiha Sasuke, our benefactor and a frequent customer of mine at the Tea House. He is also a student of mine in the art of Shamisen."

He tried to smile, very hard, a proper smile was showed on his face.

" He is like my brother. They are very alike. I'm sure you two would be good friends if you met..."

" What happened to your brother ?" Sasuke decided to ask, bad decision.

" He passed away, long ago... I'm sorry. Let's not get depressed. Uchiha-sama, this here is Junpei-san. He is a carpenter at a shop downtown."

The man bowed to him, smiling awkwardly. Sasuke couldn't help but feeling that hot air crawling on his back again. He had the urge to scowl instead of smiling like he was doing then.

" He is also..."

_" Don't say it."_

" ...my..."

_" Please don't."_

" ...fiancee."

... Several seconds of silence passed by as no one moved or said anything. Junpei started shaking in his spot, he was expecting the boy to snapped and lunged at him. Or worse, killing them right there and then. Unlike her fiance, Tae looked calm and unfazed. She knew she was being cruel to him, to Sasuke. But she knew it was better to face the pain once and for all. Better than letting the wound untreated and became worse. Sasuke... he hid his face behind his long bangs. They couldn't see his eyes or know what he was thinking about.

" ... Is that so ?" He asked and looked up, showing them his usual face... with a smile. " I guess congratulation is in order then. Since when ?"

Junpei was surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect the boy to smile or even had a proper conversation with them. Tae kept her posture and answered the boy. Junpei was a frequent customer of her long before she drop her old job. The poor carpenter would stop by once in awhile. But instead of demanding the usual treatment, he wanted to know her better. They felt in love after that. When she was fred, they got together, officially.

" I see. It is nice to see you being with someone who treasures you." Sasuke laughed. Then he coughed a little. " My throat is getting a bit dry. May I have some tea ?"

" Of course, where are our manners. I'll go make some tea." Tae said, standing up leaving the two males alone. " Please keep Uchiha-sama company in the meantime, Junpei-san."

Junpei began panicking and mouthed the words " he will kill me ". But his fiancee didn't seem to care, she smiled and left to make tea. There were only two of them there, in the silence quest room. The only sound could be heard are that of the crowd celebrating outside on the street. Junpei was fidgeting, he didn't know how to start a conversation, or dared to. The silence was killing him.

" Ehm... Etou... I- AH !"

He screamed when the boy suddenly gripped the collars of his shirt and pulled him over to the table, facing each other. He looked up and saw that the boy's dark eyes had changed to a different colors. They were red, with two black tomoes in each eyes that resembled wheels of sort. Sasuke's face screamed dead and danger. He was furious, angry, jealous, hurt and in pain.

" I love her. Like a sister, a mother and maybe that of a woman." Sasuke tightened his grips on the man's clothes. He spoke, slowly, threateningly, his voice was that of a beast growling than a boy speaking. " If you ever, EVER, hurt her or make her cry. I will tear you limb from limb, dug into every inches of your flesh before leaving you crippled, deaf and blind. Then I will enjoy watching you die, slowly, painfully. Do I make myself clear ? DO I ?!"

Junpei couldn't say anything, he was frozen by fear, by the amount of killing intent directing at him. He tried his best to move his head up and down, imitating that of a nod. Then he was pushed back, onto the floor. The boy then left the house, made his way passed the celebrating crowd and into the sky, leaving everything behind. He needed to be alone at the moment.

Junpei pushed himself up, resting against the table. His body still shaking violently from what he just experienced. He would have nightmare many days to come, even month, or years. Then he felt his fiancee set a tray onto the table. Tae heard it all, of course she would. It was a small house. She was sad, guilty and sorry. But he knew her trust on him were right. Still... she regretted her action. Because she just lost someone important to her. She lost another brother. One she treasured very much.

So she cried, silently. Shedding tears of regret.

* * *

_**That night...**_

It was a cloudy night and there was a lot of water in the air. A rain was coming. Naruto knew, he could smell the air after all. Yet here he was, standing by the wall surrounding the Uchiha District. By his feet, several giant mauls were set, ready to be used. He was waiting for him, but he afraid that the Uchiha wouldn't come. Not after what he experienced today. How wrong he was...

" You're late." He said as a figure stepped out from the shadow. " I thought you wouldn't come."

" You thought wrong. I'm a man of my words, Naruto." Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. " Should we get to work then ?"

Naruto observed his friend, trying to see through the shell he was putting on... He signed and took one of the maul into his hands.

" Yeah, let's." He walked over to the wall, ready to break it down.

" Hey Naruto..." Sasuke positioned himself next to him, keeping distance. " Did you know, that she is engaged ?"

" ... Only recently, I wouldn't encourage you to meet her if I did. I'm sorry Sasuke."

" Is that so... You know, she looked just like my mother. Maybe I just mistook my feeling for that of love."

" There is no mistaken form of love, Sasuke. You love someone when you want to be with them and be embraced by them... Though it needs to be mutual. In your case, she didn't feel the same. Once again, I'm sorry."

" I see. Let's begin then. It's raining, you can go back if you want."

Sasuke lifted his maul and delivered the first strike. The metal tool smacked through the wall, breaking a big portion of it immediately. Sasuke continued smacking the rest of the wall to the right.

" What ? It's not raining ye..." He stopped midway when he saw Sasuke's face. His face felt, his whiskers drooped in sadness. He turned back and began his own work. " Yeah. It is raining. Though I'll stay and work. Two is better than one after all."

The sound of breaking and collapsing echoed through the night. Each cracking sound were filled with grief and sadness. Every strike delivered with anger and frustration. Tears mixed with dust and sweat. Sound of cry and sobbing swallowed by the sound of destruction. Then finally, the rain felt. Washing away everything. Only that of the sound of rain remained...

* * *

_**Several Days after...**_

Shatori Minori, formerly known as Minori, sat alone in her chamber at the Kouroumu tea house. She and Junpei were required to pick a surname when they went to register themselves as husband and wife. At the moment, she was caring for her shamisen, remembering her last encounter with the Uchiha. Since that day, she no longer saw him anymore. Not at the Tea House, not within the Uchiha District, not even on the street. She couldn't visit his house. Fearing that would only make things worse.

" Tae." A voice called her through the door. " A customer requested you, bring your shamisen along."

" I'll be right there, Benibara-san."

Gathering herself, Minori picked up her instrument and get to work. She sat by the door, opening and bowed in greeting.

" Thank you for choosing me. What would you require of me and my arts, dear customer ?"

" Teaching me a new song to play would be nice, Tae-san."

She recognized the voice immediately. Looking up, she saw him, Uchiha Sasuke. Sitting lazily against the wall, fingering his shamisen with his usual confident look. She was too shocked to move. Only when Sasuke faked a cough that she regained herself. She moved in, closing the door and moved to her usual spot whenever he visited. For a moment, none of them spoke of did anything.

" ... Were you that surprised to see me ?" Sasuke asked, resting his head on one hand above the table.

" Surprise would be an understatement... I thought you wouldn't even look at me. Left alone calling for me ever again."

He chuckled dryly. " You know that I love you, Tae-san. But more than that, I want you to be happy. How long have you been pregnant ?"

" How did... A month or so."

" I want to be the child's godfather." He demanded with a straight face.

" Of course. It would be an honor." She smiled, then she noticed the devilish glint in his eyes. " Is there any other motive behind that request ?"

" If I cannot have you. Then my child will have your child." He spoke with so much confident that it made her blush. " It's a promise."

" Wouldn't your children be much more younger than mine then ?" She smiled behind her sleeve, very amused with the idea.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. " I prefer mature and older women. I'm sure my children will be the same... That to say, until I find someone else and you decided to get rid of your current... man. Known that I'm still available."

" I doubt that will happen. Not after the death threat you gave him last time."

" Heh. He better be... I'm sorry, Minori-san."

"... Me too, Sasuke-kun. Let's start this over, shall we ?"

" Yeah... Will you teach me a new song then ?" He gestured to his own shamisen, which was waiting patiently on the tatami mats. " The girls were getting bored of hearing me play the same song over and over again."

" Of course. You are one demanding student. But I wouldn't ask for any other."

They played, talked and joked with each other. They were even closer than before. Minori dropped her professional acts of Tae, a geisha. She was being herself, enjoying sharing her time with her little brother figure. Sasuke noticed the changes in her act, her shoulders were relaxed, she was showing him the same happy smile. But he knew it would never be the same one she showed to that man. Frustrated he was, but he wouldn't let it bother him. That moment, that smile. It was enough for him. Being a brother wasn't that bad.

* * *

" I'll be going then." Sasuke bowed and left. " See you next time, Minori-san."

" Until next time, Sasuke-kun." She bowed and watched him leave.

Sasuke walked through the hall. In his moment of distraction, she bumped into another girl. He quickly grabbed her.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't watching."

The girl shook her head and stepped back. " It's alright. It's also my fault. Please excuse me."

Her voice was familiar. He looked back at her. A beautiful woman with purple hair, blood red lipstick wearing a beautiful dark kimono decorated with many flowers and patterns. Her hair draped over her shoulders, framing her face nicely. She looked familiar too. But he couldn't think of anyone. Which was strange. A beauty like that was not to be forgotten easily. He gave up and left the building.

The purple haired woman entered one room which was used specifically for tea ceremony. A red haired boy was waiting inside. She sat down and began serving the tea. They waited, enjoyed the tea and the peaceful silence that went with it.

" I met him on the way." Said the woman. " He looks like he used to be. Maybe be a bit more matured than before."

" That was harsh, Anko-neesan." Naruto chuckled. " Why did you stop visiting him anyway ?"

" I know the eyes of a boy in love when I see one. And it was better to let him be than to be the distraction."

Naruto smiled thoughtfully. " Will you start visiting again now that everything is settled ?"

" ...I'm not really sure. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

" Depend on your whim huh ? What if I ask nicely ?" He smirked at her.

She chuckled, in a lady like way. " Don't use that tone with me, mister. You used the favor from erasing my curse seal asking me to have tea ceremony with you every week, for a lifetime. That is enough."

" Not regretting it, neesan. I love what i'm seeing. Something no other man ever see." Then his face switched back to that of a serious one. " Do try to be there for him, Anko. He was actually missing you back then."

" ... No promises, Naruto. But I will try. One more cup ?"

" Yes please. You're such a sight for sore eyes."

She smiled charmingly. " Wait till I tell Sakura about our little rendezvous, fu fu fu."

" PLEASE DON'T !"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And done ! How was it ? Too much like a soap opera ? Too fast ? Please tell me how you feel. Also to tell you that this is not a filler character. Everything that happened, every characters that appeared will affect the story in the future. Everything is planned and everyone has their role to play :D Looking forward to the next tone !

And oh my... I went overboard this time. 10k words :h Sorry for the long read.

**ATTENTION ! CHALLENGE VOTE !**

**CHANGE THE STORY BY YOUR CHOICE !**

Hello, I received a challenge that ask me** to turn Gaara into a girl ! **Please note that only the gender will be switched. Her/His personality will stay the same with appropriate changes to fit the gender. I'm a realistic writer. No love at first sight Gaara in my story : Also, give me ideas for shipping if you want. I have no plan for either gender.

**Please check the top of my profile for more info !**

Notice:

The fight is getting close with the winner and loser separated by a single vote ! Do notice that in case it is a tie. I will keep MALE GAARA since he is canon. It is to be expected anyway. Also, I don't see any shipping recommend :h

**REview answers ! GO !**

**frankieu:** Well you know, the usual ANBU stuffs. Escorting VIPs, important documents, items, assassination and hunting down missing nin. I'll try to make it interesting :)

**moops:** That is one advance stuff that Naruto had not learned... yet. Which is why Mizuki is there. hue hue hue :3

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** Gave you the PM, do check.

**MrTyorel:** Well it is a challenge. And I tend to write my story seriously as possible. Everything had to make sense, or I try to make them so. Starting from now on, a lot of changes will be made. As more characters will appeared. Look forward to it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**PurpleFairy11:** Thank you my faithful reader. You don't know how happy it is to know everyone enjoys your story and write it down on review :'(

**Almathia:** Hmm how would you like me to convince you then ? A short story perhaps ? Give me a scenario then. Or create one yourself and I will write it down for you to check.

**roboguy45:** The hypnotism will stay until the Invasion Arc (Konoha's Crush). And for her to hate and love him at the same time is the whole reason for it. Love with nothing else is too bland in my opinion. It needs to be tempered by flame of passion, hate, anguish and trials to be completed and unbreakable. :3

**Guest:** Oh yah that too. But he never had that idea in mind. He is a modern man after all. He only take the girls in because he has passions and desires for them. As a girl i will say this, who want annoying women in your house if you don't love them ? :h

**Galndrael:** Eh nope. Sorry. Both of the males were taken. Try another ship.

**Requests, Questions, Challenges or constructive ideas are welcome !**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	32. C30 - Invisible Connection

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... **A Place to Call Home** from** Final Fantasy IX**.

* * *

**Training Arc - Rise of the Clans**

**Chapter 30 - Invisible Connection**

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, May 1st,**_

A few weeks had passed since the opening of the new Uchiha District. The Genin teams also finished their remedy training period. They were pit against each other in a friendly match. But only between Team Eight and Team Ten. Team Seven and Team Gai were excused because of the differences in term of Strength and Experience.

They all improved both physically and mentally. During those times, the Hokage and Konoha's R&amp;D department were busy conducting research on their newest project, courtesy of the Uzumaki Clan Head, Uzumaki Junpaku. The gray haired elder man suddenly joined the R&amp;D, which was odd consider his age. Also because of his status as a Ninja Clan's Head. Most of the members in the R&amp;D were civilian with high intel with most of the shinobi from the Nara Clan. Even with modern technology being apart of daily life, the shinobi populate, especially those with Clan, still looked down on it.

Then he surprised them all by showing his superior knowledge in technology and his innovative ideas. His first project were quickly approved by the members and the Hokage. They ran tests and began creating the prototype. After various stage of testing, the project was a succeed. They decided to put it up to practical use. The speed was amazing, even the Head of the R&amp;D department called it a miracle. Never once in his life he saw such amazing project being completed in such a short time. Only two weeks !

They need another week to chose the positions and to build the actual devices. The project was a secret one and also a military project. It would gather attention from other villages if they used important shinobi for the set up. So they decided to use the current Genin Teams. Each accompanied by several member from the R&amp;D department to set things up. They would disguise as merchants and travel at a slow pace. It would help them avoiding unnecessary attention from other shinobi factions.

* * *

_**The Academy, Hokage's Office...**_

" ... And that is the details of your mission. Team Gai, Team Ten, Team Eight and Team Seven are to escort their own clients. Which are the members of the R&amp;D department in disguise. Any question ?"

Hiruzen explained to the Jounins standing inside his office. Every each of them had a concentrating look on their face. Especially from Kurenai and Asuma, their team's first mission and it turned out to be a B-rank one. Could be an A-rank even if they encountered any hostile Jounin shinobis. Asuma raised his hand asking for permission to speak. His father nodded, allowing him to.

" Are we allow to inform our Genin of the nature of our... clients ?"

" Yes you may. Info is the most important weapon. They need to know the weight of their mission and take proper responsibility." Asuma nodded, accepting the Hokage's answer. " If that is all, tell your team to prepare themselves and gather by the gate at dawn. Dismiss."

The Jounins left together to gather their team. They got a lot of thing to prepare for their first official mission. The door closed, only Iruka remained with the Hokage, and several hidden ANBUs if to be precised. Iruka expressed his worry about putting the Rookie Genins with such an important mission. The Hokage only smiled and gave him a lecture about faith and growing up. Then he remembered Naruto favor...

" Actually Iruka... I want to remove you from the Mission Table post."

" What ?! But... Why ?"

" You're a good Instructor, Iruka. I want you to use that talent to help others." Hiruzen took out a paper from his neatly organized table and gave it to Iruka. " A lot of children didn't have the chance to attend the Academy. I want you to help with their education."

Iruka looked at the paper in his hands, recognizing the map of the new Uchiha District.

" But why me ? I bet there are many others that could do better."

" It's not about talent, Iruka. It's about understanding. You're the only one who understand Naruto despite his status and background. These children also needs someone to understand them. Give it a try Iruka, if you feel unfit for it. I will relieve you of this duty right when you ask."

The Chuunin Instructor gave up, knowing he had no chance argueing. He looked at the map again and thought.

_" What am I getting myself into ?"_

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Four carriages were spotted in front of Konoha's massive gate. They were stacked with various equipments, those weren't fake, just simple things that looked big but lighter than they suppose to be. The heavier stuffs were sealed inside scrolls, being carried by a captain of the R&amp;D members. They all dressed as merchants with their hitai-ate removed to hide their shinobi status. After meeting their escort team, they set out. Four carriages heading to four directions...

The Genins were allowed to sit on the carriage along with everyone. They were also asked to remove their own hitai-ate. That might cause them to be treat as easy-money by the bandits. But helped avoiding shinobi from foreign factions. One hour away from Konoha, the sun began revealing itself. Sunlight draped down at the form of one Nara Shikamaru. He along with his teammates were sitting on the carriage, all of them looked relaxing. But in actuality, they were minding their surrounding. Even the smoking pipe they called sensei were doing the same...

" Feeling nervous, Shikamaru ?" Asked the man handling the horses at the front.

" Not really... Hey pop, did you ask to be on the same team with me ?"

Shikaku chuckled, pulling down the straw hat he was wearing. " Not really, I'm a part of the R&amp;D division. Just doing my job. "

Looking at his father's disguise form, with his hair let down, Shikaku looked just like any intimidating merchant.

" Troublesome old man."

" Now that I look at him closely... Your father is quite a looker." Ino commented from the side, looking at the two Naras. _" Wonder how Shikamaru would look in the future ? Hmm... No no no ! I have Sai-san already !"_

The girl started waving her hands around and chanting evil begone. Chouji gave her a skeptical looked before looking at his sensei for clue. Asuma only shrugged his shoulders, telling the big boy to ignore her. They sat back and do their job as bodyguards. Hoping nothing would happen. A job well done is a job without problem.

Meanwhile, other teams were having similar situation. Team Gai, despite being the loudest team, were actually silent for once. While both Gai and Lee always shouted YOUTH every time they could. They were quiet and serious when doing a mission. They walked, surrounding the carriage, protecting it in a diamond formation with their sensei at the back. The captain of the R&amp;D team in their protection turned out to be a young girl named Shiho. One year older than Gai's team, a promising kunoichi who just reached the rank of Chuunin.

She was an expert in decoding so she was suppose to be with the Cryptanalysis Team. But that all came to an end when an esteemed Junpaku whisked her away, albeit temporarily. Already knowing about her talents with codes at all kind, the Uzumaki elder asked the Hokage to have her help with his current project. So she became his assistant during the project's developing. After it was completed, she was asked to supervise one of the set up point. Because she was one of those who designed it... She couldn't reject.

_" I'm so nervous... And that boy is so scary !"_

Sitting at the front beside the carriage's handler, Shiho always caught the gaze of the Hyuuga walking ahead of them. The white eyed boys would looked around once in a few minutes with his Byakugan, ensuring that they wouldn't be caught surprise by an ambush. Shiho thought that if there were bandits waiting to ambush them. They would run away the moment they saw the boy's scary looking face. Or so she hoped. She wanted to finish the job peacefully and went home. Being on the field wasn't healthy for her at all.

With Team Eight...

" ... He's scary." Said Kiba walking beside his teammate, Shino. " He smells dangerous. Both I and Akamaru can feel it."

" Then I suggest you stop stealing glances at him." Shino said, adjusting his sunglasses. " And just so you know, he is a trained shinobi. That means he can hear you."

" ... I'm screwed." Akamaru whimpered above him.

Kurenai smiled softly hearing what her students were discussing about.

" You sure you're not intentionally letting out your aura, _Junpaku-san_ ?"

" Oh no, not at all." The identified Uzumaki Junpaku, who was sitting next to her on the carriage, replied with a smile. " After all, I am but a kage bunshin. I lack the original's near perfect chakra control so it is hard for me to contain my power. Also because of the amount of chakra I possess, it is enough for a whole month."

" But I could still be dispelled if struck. Which is why I decided to go with your team. Knowing you are well capable of protecting me. " The man put his hand on the head of the girl sitting on his lap. Making her jumped in surprise, her face redder than a tomato. " Isn't that right, Hinata-_chan_ ?"

Said girl nodded her head repeatedly. When she knew it was Naruto's kage bunshin that they would be protecting, she was shocked to say the least. She was happy but nervous at the same time. She afraid that they would get attacked and if anything struck Naruto's bunshin, he would be dispelled. Their mission would fail. She needed to concentrate and always on guard.

But It didn't help if Naruto kept cuddling and petting her like a grandfather to his children. Being neglected by her grandfather since young, Hinata was foreign to the feeling. Naruto's henge, Junpaku, was a tall man in the age of eighties. So he could pick her tiny body up, easily. She fit right on his lap like a doll. No one minded them. Seeing that she was engaged to Naruto, which meant Junpaku was officially her grandparent by law.

Unknown to others, Junpaku would give Hinata instructions while petting her. Telling her to scan their surrounding once in awhile, using her Byakugan. Not just looking around, he taught her how to spot unusual things like footprints and chakra residues effectively. Rather than wasting her energy in looking around aimlessly. The trip was peaceful and uneventful. They would soon reach their destination. But that was not a reason to let their guards down. Even for a second. They were, after all, outside the wall of Konoha. Anything could happen.

* * *

_**Same day, **_

_**Konoha, Uchiha District...**_

Glares. Several people were glaring at the Chuunin who entered their new home. The last shinobis that travelled to the Uchiha District turned out to be bigots. The idea of ex-criminals, thugs and prostitute having their own homes and a new chance at living did not sit well with them. They intended to drive these peoples away or simply provoking them into attacking. In order to show the villagers how violent and dangerous these low-lives actually were. They were captured and punished by the ANBUs that patrolled the place, of course.

Iruka was suffering because of their actions then. He lost the map and couldn't find the school in the new district. The people weren't looking that friendly so he didn't dare to ask for instruction... Maybe he should make a bet after all.

" Hello there, can I ask you something ?" He walked to a little girl, who immediately stepped back when she saw him. " Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to ask for directions."

" And WHERE do you want to go huh ?"

A gruff voice came from behind him. Iruka noticed a big shadow looming over him. The Chuunin turned back and saw a gigantic man, with big muscle, broad shoulders, scarface and intimidating beard looking down at him. The little girl ran pass him and hid behind the big man's leg. He was so big that she could hide herself behind his legs like hiding behind a giant column.

" Look. I mean no trouble." Being a shinobi, Iruka wasn't that easily intimidated. He raised both his hands up showing them he meant no harm. " I just want to ask for direction to the Uchiha School."

" ... What is your business there ? Strangers with no purposes are not welcomed."

" I am the Instructor appointed by the Hokage. I kinda lost the paper that has the map on it and had to ask for direction."

The giant gave him a skeptical look. Still not believing what Iruka just said. His story was just too convenient to their liking. After the last fiasco, their new home suffered a lot of sabotage. From cutting off the electrical lines to destroying the buildings. The Uchiha and Uzumaki had to built a separate Power Module within the district and several alarm seals afterwards. They couldn't trust any strangers either.

" That is enough, Ryuudo-san." An sharp, demanding yet feminine voice reached them. " I will take care of this."

Iruka turned to the speaker and saw... the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Silvery hair draping over a pair of slender shoulders, alabaster skin showed on the shape of her neck and face, captivating blue eyes that outranked any sapphires he could imagine of. Her small yet full lips fit well with her serious look. A look full of authority. Whoever that woman is, she was the one in charge here. Iruka reminded himself of that fact. Not the time nor place to be distracted by her beauty.

" Anee-san, you shouldn't be here." Ryuudo showed her a disapproving look, out of concern. " What if he's an assassin ?!"

" Nonsense, we have ANBUs stationed through the whole streets. I'm sure at least one of them were watching us right now." The woman then turned to the Chuunin and bowed in greeting. " Welcome to the Uchiha District, my name is Hishako, also known as Benibara. May I know your name, Chuunin-san ?"

Iruka gave her the same formal bow, introducing himself. " My name is Umino Iruka, an Academy Instructor appointed here by the Hokage."

The info of her having a alias didn't escape him. She was either an oiran or geisha. Seeing how most of the girls here quit their last job and she still keeping her alias. He guessed she must be a geisha at the moment. After hearing his name, her expression became softer.

" Ah Umino-san, I heard a lot about you from Uchiha-sama and Naruto-san. Please, do forgive us for the rude treatment." She bowed again, that time lower. Also signalled the gigantic man to do the same.

Iruka stopped them before they could lower themselves. " Please don't ! I understand the reason. Just show me the way to the school and everything is forgiven."

They nodded and showed him the way. Ryuudo went back to his job, a blacksmith. While Hishako and the little girl before accompanied Iruka to the school. Upon looking at the building for the first time, Iruka couldn't help but being surprised by how small the school actually was. It has no upper floor, only a wide hall which consists of several rooms for different purposes and subjects.

" Your class is at the end of the hall. Little Kaori here will show you the way and join your class." She gestured to the girl that followed them. " Umino-san, I hope what my benefactors said about you are true."

Iruka noticed the look in the silver haired woman eyes. He could sense the doubt she was giving him.

" I understand. I will try my best to not disappoint you... eh..."

She chuckled, hiding her smile behind the sleeve of her kimono. " Hishako, please call me by my given name. Unless you decided to visit the Kouroumu Tea House where I work at."

Losing his posture for a moment, Iruka blushed and avoided her gaze. Earning another teasing laugh from the beautiful geisha. They said goodbyes to each other and left. Iruka entered the classroom with Kaori, the little girl went to her own table while Iruka stepped onto the instructing board. Looking down, he noticed that his students consisted of young children... with different statuses. They were all wearing new clothes, new sandals and looking clean. Everything was new. But that didn't erase the haunting look in their eyes. Full of doubt and sadness.

_" So this is why the Hokage decided to have a private shinobi class in this school... These children won't fit in with those at the Academy."_ Iruka thought with a sigh. Then he spoke out loud. Not that loud since the children were quiet the moment he stepped through the door.

" Hello, my name is Umino Iruka. A Chuunin shinobi, also an Instructor at the Academy. Tell me, what do you know about being a shinobi..."

* * *

_**Several days later...**_

Nearly a week after the Genin teams went on their secret mission. They all reached their destination after two days travelling on foot. On a high spot deep inside the forest of the Land of Fire, they set up base and secured the perimeter. The R&amp;D members unpacked their stuffs and started building a tower. A tower made of metal skeletons and a big disc at the top. The thing itself was covered by a genjutsu seal that was used to secure secret locations. It could be recharged once in a few months.

" This is boring." Sakura complained looking at the cards in her hands. " I could be of more help if I stayed back at the hospital in Konoha."

" It's for the sake of publicity." Naruto put down his set of cards, earning an annoyed grunt from his male friend. " While we all have our roles within the society, you at the hospital while me and Sasuke at the Uchiha District. We still have our shinobi role to fulfill."

" Maa maa, it is still better than running around and catching cat, right ?" Kakashi eye smiled at them and put down another set of cards, much to Sasuke's dismay.

The Uchiha put down his cards, admitting defeated. " And it's not like we could go around announcing we are ANBU either... How long is that gonna take, Naruto ?"

" In a couple of hours or so. We still have to wait till tomorrow for the other towers to be completed. After that... the whole Land of Fire will be connected."

Sasuke turned and looked at the tower being built by Naruto's kage bunshins. Unlike other team, Team Seven's R&amp;D members were all Naruto's bunshins. Which mean, Naruto was the only member present. But he was a one-man-army so it did not matter much. Sasuke then reached into his pocket and took out one tiny black and blue device. Flipping it open, he was greet with a dim green light screen and a set of keys carved with numbers. Every member of their circle owned one of these with color of their choice. Sakura was pink, Kakashi dark green, Naruto red, Sai went with light gray, Hinata light purple and so on...

" A keitai (phone) huh ?..." Sasuke murmured the strange word, amazed with what the thing he was holding capable of.

" A mobile phone, Sasuke." Naruto corrected him with a wide smile, holding out his own red one. " The key to the new era of communication and warfare. instantaneous connecting anywhere."

* * *

_**Somewhere far away...**_

In the Land of Earth ( Tsuchi no Kuni ), amongst the tall rock mountains that reached the sky. A lone figure sat in the highest building of the village made of rock and stone. His beard white with ages, his hair gone with time. Onoki sat on his table, looking through the recent reports of Konohagakure. They were short, unspecific and vague. Been years since he got a proper report about the Village of the Leaf's activity.

Most of the info he got were publicly known. Like the changes in the mission ranking system, academy system and the recently rebuilt Uchiha District. But nothing else. He bet both Kumo and Suna suffered the same thing. The security was too tight. Too secrecy for their liking. Even the Raikage let his displeasure known by accusing the Hokage of harnessing military force. Saying that the Village of the Leaf were preparing for war. It was, after all, the Leaf that initiated the Third Shinobi War after learning the destruction of their ally, Uzushiogakure.

The Hokage assured them that he had no intention of starting another war. And his acts was that just of increasing his village's defense. Much like the Raikage's militarization of his own village. That quickly shut the Raikage up. Raasha the Kazekage made no comment on this, the man was quiet and impassive. Almost about everything. Onoki had no saying in it but still keeping a close eye on the Leaf. He still remembered what his force had suffered in the Third War, by the hands of the late Yondaime Hokage.

" And the phantom of the Uzushiogakure let himself known." Onoki fingered the paper in his hands. A rare picture of a tall white haired man with a full beard on his face in the same color. " Uzumaki Junpaku, Konoha's most talented seal makers, the named Fuinjutsu Master said to be greater than the Yondaime Hokage himself. Head of the Uzumaki Clan and the one responsible for the resurrection of the Uchiha Clan..."

" We have no info of his background, his age, where he came from nor his ability other than what he showed in public." Said the adult man beside Onoki, his son, Kitsuchi. " He suddenly appeared in Konoha a few years back and spread his influence in every business he came across. Starting with simple stuff like explosive seals."

Kitsuchi took out two seals in each hands. " This is the one we bought from a merchant, a qualified Uzumaki seal while the other one is from our own village."

Then he wrapped them around his kunai and threw them into the sky outside the building. The first one exploded sending smoke and fire into the air, startled the civilian and shinobi alike. Then he threw the last one. A big explosion occurred, a fireball appeared sending waves of heat in the sky of Iwagakure. The fire didn't simply die out, it dropped down like liquid and started spreading the fire. Alarm went off signalling a fire needed to be put out. Unknown to both of them, those weren't simple explosive seal but one designed based on the incendiary grenade. On the purpose to cause a great fire.

Onoki touched his beard and entered his thinker mode. Such potent power in a single piece of paper. It made him worry. The next Chuunin exam were to be host by his village, Konoha declined the invitation because they just reformed their ranks. Onoki accepted, already known about the changes in the Leaf's commanding structures. The one that came after, though. A joint exam by between Suna and Konoha, organized by the latter.

He planned not to let his shinobi attend, not wanting to let them gauge his force's power. But after all the changes that occurred and the little info he got. Onoki slowly changed his mind. Instead of being observed, he could use the opportunity to get more info about the Leaf...

" Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

* * *

_**The very next day ~**_

_**Konoha Intelligence Division...**_

The place that was feared by everyone both inside and outside Konohagakure. The place where a thick layer of seals were put to ensure that no sound would escape. That also applied to human. It was stationed right next to the ANBU HQ for convenience's sake. Recently, a weird big metal disc was placed atop the building. A new room was also built and considered to be top-secret. Various machines connected with bundle of lines were placed around.

Yamanaka Inoichi along with Morino Ibiki were supervising everything. Only a few minutes till the Zero hour. If this project was a success, a new era would begin for them. Ibiki had high hope for it. Inoichi having the same thought but still felt unsure about it.

Instantaneous connection was a specialty of his clan, having this... machine replacing them was... disturbing at most. Especially when the idea came from the grandfather of that boy. The man sharing the same disturbing aura that the red haired boy carried. Call him paranoid but Inoichi would keep his eyes on those Uzumaki. No matter what others felt about them.

" Connecting in one...two...three. Initiating call to the North-West team..."

A soft beeping sound came from the speakers inside the room. It went on for a few second before a clacking sound interrupted it and a voice of a girl followed. She sounded a bit clumsy and nervous.

" H-hello ? Who is this ?"

Everyone remained silent, did she forget what she was supposed to say ?

The operator spoke into his mic.

" This is the Konoha Intelligence Division's Communicating Center. Are we talking to Shiho of the R&amp;D division ?"

The girl let out a cute yelp remembering her role.

" AH ! Yes ! This is Shiho ! Reporting from North-West point !"

Before the operator could respond, someone grabbed the microphone on his table.

" This is the Sandaime Hokage. Can you hear me loud and clear, Shiho-kun ?"

" H-H-HOKAGE-SAMA !" She screamed making everyone in the room winced and covering their ears from the high pitched sound coming from the speakers. " I'm sorry ! I mean... Loud and clear Hokage-sama !"

" Good. We also hear you clearly. Now cover everything up and go back. Make sure no unnecessary trails are left behind."

" Yes, Hokage-sama. North-West point out."

Next, the operator dialed the number of the North-East tower. Nara Shikaku answered him. Everything went well, the sound quality was good. They received the same order to pack up and cover their trails. Next come Sound-West tower, he was expecting Junpaku-Naruto to answer. But instead, he got Kurenai. The female jounin explained that the elder Uzumaki were busy doting on his future granddaughter-in-law... or whatever that means.

" Please excuse me."

Before the operator could dial the next number. Hiruzen stopped him and took out his brown coloured cellphone... with a cute monkey strap. Many sent the venerable man their weird looks. He casually flipped open his phone and ran through a list of names until he found the one he was looking for. Putting the thing against his ears, the Hokage waited.

" ... Oh hello Naruto. How are you, my boy ? Yes I can hear you clearly. The other points already reported in. The project is a success." He laughed heartedly." Can I speak to Kakashi please ?... Hello Kakashi, here is your new order. Gather your things and clear the trails. Don't wander around. I'll be expecting you in two days. Goodbye."

Closing his phone and tucking it away in his robe. Hiruzen once more looked at his subordinates with a stern look.

" I will say again. This is a top secret project. Mass-produce these cellphones and distribute them amongst our rank. Only shinobi with the rank Chuunin or above is allowed to possess one of these. Make sure that proper security and failsafe is applied before handing them out."

" Yes ! Hokage-sama."

" You're dismissed." Turning away, he walked through the door, escorted by his ANBUs and Inoichi.

" Hokage-sama, I mean no offense but... What does this mean to the Yamanaka ? To our Mind Transmission technique ?"

" Nothing, Inoichi-kun." The Hokage answered without stopping. " One day, this knowledge will be public. Our transmission will be caught and decoded. Nothing is pure technology. Your clan technique is what would hold our secret intact. Don't sell yourself short. Human evolves and coexists with what we got, after all."

The blond man stopped on his feet, looking at the back of his great leader and he got further and further away. He thought about what the Hokage said and the meaning behind it. Despite being old, never once Hiruzen stuck behind the past and looked down on the potential of the future.

While someone much younger like Inoichi were feeling threatened with the idea of being replaced by the technology that came with such future. Bowing in shame, Inoichi silently swore to himself. Never to feel like that ever again. The Yamanaka would strife and improve their technique. Using whatever means necessary, to serve their leader, their village. And to evolve.

* * *

As everyone were leaving. The captain of R&amp;D members stayed behind a bit. They ran to the tower and checked the ground beneath it. A small device with the size of a can were flashing slowly. They put the device back into the ground and covered it. Making sure it wouldn't be spotted. All those things, the tower, the giant plate at the top. They were just decoy. What made all this possible was, in actuality, a small device with the size of a soda can. A risky gamble they were playing. But it was for the best. With no special chakra shield around it. The device wouldn't be spotted even by the most talented sensor. Simple minded people would immediately knockdown the tower without sparing a glance at the thing bury beneath it. Or the rubble that collapsed upon it.

The secret would remain a secret. For a very long time...

* * *

For the next months to come, the village of the Leaf continued to change. No longer exists the wall that separate the once empty Uchiha District. Sight of daily activities were spotted through the newly rebuilt streets. People went on with their daily life, happily, with hope.

They harvested their first batch of fruits and materials from the glasshouses. The skills and techniques they learned from the school and who were kind enough to provide them apprenticeship proved to be of use. They started working, earnestly. The factories inside the Uchiha District turned out to be a massive indoor garden, dedicating to grow veggies that required no sunlight such as: herbs, strawberries and radishes. Mainly strawberries though. The leaves were used to feed the silkworm in the other building. Which would produce silk and create another economic aspect for the village: textiles.

For the shinobi, their usual sand bag armor or bamboo vest were also replaced. Ceramic plates were inserted and the fabric was changed by a far more flexible kind which was called polymer. The new version looked exactly the same but thinner and lighter. Albeit harder to penetrate and much more resistant to slashes. The addition of those cell phones also made it easier for info gathering and reporting.

A certain Genin tried to ambush a Chuunin and steal one of those devices. Just to have it exploded in his face upon flipping it open. If not for his strong regenerating skills, he would be dead or scar for life. The missing of one Chuunin also alarmed the Konoha shinobi populate. Which forced Kabuto to lay low till he see fit to act again. He still sent reports to Orochimaru about Sasuke. The boy turned out to be a promising shinobi. Excellent acting skills, highly trained and strong in his own right.

But it disturbed Kabuto that he couldn't get any specific info about the boy, nor the rest of Team Seven. Occasionally, the team would went out of the village. Unlike other Genin Team, their mission weren't recorded. There was only one kind of mission that was not recorded in their public profile: ANBU kind. He was sure of it, the boy was made ANBU. Maybe with the rest of his team.

When he reported in, instead of being worry. Orochimaru was ecstatic. The boy was strong, just like his brother. It would please him greatly when he possess the boy's body at its prime. The report did not have any info about Sasuke unlocking his Sharingan. But the snake sannin knew it must already happened. He couldn't wait to sink his fang onto the boy's flesh...

Orochimaru underestimate Sasuke and Team Seven greatly. Partly because of the lack of info. But most of it was because of his own arrogance. It would cost him a lot in the future. He just didn't know it... yet.

Back to Kabuto, the spy was still annoyed with the increase in security but didn't show it out. He also admitted being stressed to the point of hallucinating. Once, he was walking on a street and heard a familiar voice. The kind, gentle voice of the woman he loved so much. The woman he murdered by his own hands. When he turned back on the crowd, he caught glimpse of her. Still beautiful like she was eight years ago. When he attempted to get closer, his teammates called out to him. When he looked back, she was gone.

_" I must be getting tired to be hallucinating about the past..."_

The glasses man shook his head and walked away, joining his team on their latest mission. Unknown to Kabuto, he wasn't imagining thing. Standing amongst the crowd, carrying a bag with a child in hand was the genuine Yakushi Nonou, in the flesh. A month ago, after a four hours surgeon conducted in secret. She was revived, woke up from her years long coma. She felt like she was in a deep sleep, her memory still intact, untouched. The first thing she did was asking about her son, Kabuto.

The Hokage was the one that informed her about her son's status: Dead. That was what the files they found indicating. She mourned for him during the days of rehab. Another child of hers visited her in the hospital. He told her about the orphanage's stage, how it was helped and funded by the Hokage, officially. And how kind the Uzumaki was in bringing her home and cured her from her coma.

When asked if she was willing to serve the army again, Nonou declined. Saying she had enough of war and also out of shape to be doing things like that. She volunteered to stay within the medic force however. Wanting to continue helping her people as a way of redemption for what she did.

So Uzumaki Junpaku gave her an offer. He built a clinic in the Uzumaki District and asked her to run it. Also to be the one who would manage the Orphanage nearby. She thanked the man, promised to do her best not to fail him and the people who helped her. After, not everyday people could be revived and gave a second chance. She would treasure this chance she got.

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 15th,**_

Near the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Water, a lone figure of Rokushou Aoi speed through the ground. His body covered with his own blood and cut. His teammates dead and he was being hunted. That wasn't suppose to happen to him. They weren't suppose to be found. If yes, it would be much later, after they made it past the border into the Land of Water. But no, before they could reach the border, a group of ANBUs appeared and executed his teammates, sparing no one.

He watched as a bird mask ANBU, a short one like that of a child, impaled one of his friend in the neck before beheading the man. Before he could react, a red blur flashed by, dragging another one of them into the brushes. His teammate's scream died out along with the sounds of tearing and flesh being cut. It was Aoi's instinct and fast reflexes that saved him. A whip cracking with electricity slashed at them, cutting the rest of his team in half by the waist. He rolled out of the way and looked back, only to see the upper half of his comrades slowly dislodge from their body. Walking from the shadow, a dog masked ANBU with a silver mane appeared, cracking the whip in his hand.

" Rokushou Aoi, Jounin of Amegakure. Former shinobi from Konohagakure. Wanted for transgression and stealing national artifact." Inu spoke out loud, like a judge addressing the accused before giving the sentence. " Give up and die in peace. Or suffer."

" To hell with you !"

He screamed and dropped a flashbang, using it to run away from his pursuer. If ran fast enough, he could reach the border then escape into the water. He should fight back, but decided against it. Not after witnessing how easily his team was killed. Not to mention he recognized those who attacked them. They were the Nabari no Kaidan. The Murdering Crow, Man Cutter and... where was the Laughing Maiden ?

The answer came to him abruptly as he was held back, painfully. His body and limbs were tied together by invisible wires. The thin material cut into his skin, dripping blood. Aoi screamed as he collapsed onto the ground. Blood seeped onto the wires, directing him to the one holding them. He looked and saw another child-like form standing, also wearing the Konoha ANBU uniform with the mask of a wildcat looking at him.

" I'm sorry." She spoke softly before pulling the strings between her fingers.

Blood sprayed everywhere on the ground and onto the brushes nearby. Laying on the ground were what was left of Rokushou Aoi, his body cut to pieces, his blood dyed the ground red. Sakura looked at the aftermath of her work and shivered. No matter how many times she did it, the girl couldn't help but be bothered by it. A warm hand grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

" Be brave, Hyou." Naruto comforted her.

" Gumo... Thank you."

" Look what I found." Sasuke said, holding up an expensive looking blade he got from the body of Aoi.

" That would be the Raidenha ( Blade of the Thunder God ). Prized weapon of the Nidaime Hokage." Kakashi appeared next to them, taking the head of Aoi, he sealed it into a scroll before setting the rest of the traitor's body on fire. " Mission complete. Let us go back."

" Jounin my ass..." Sasuke snorted which earned him a glare from Kakashi. " I'm sorry, sensei. I was a bit arrogant because it was too easy."

" The easiness came with the element of surprise. Through several missions you had done, they all required the element of surprise. Ranging from assassinations to hunting missing-nins. Do not get cocky of yourself. When facing an opponent straight on, you will remember to prepare for everything and never to hold back. Am I clear ? And call me Taichou." (Captain)

" Yes, Taichou."

His students answered together. Several steps of going back, Naruto suddenly stopped, making his team stopped altogether. He put up three fingers, informing them that he sensed three presence nearby. Kakashi made the hand signs asking if they were allies. Naruto shook his head in negative. He signed saying the trio came from the other side of the border. Meaning, they came from the sea, from the Land of Water. Sasuke injected with his own hand signs, asking if they were shinobi or civilian. Naruto's answer made him smile in anticipation, they were shinobi. The next signs surprise him though, one of the intruders seem to possess high chakra quantity that equaled a Kage.

Sakura asked her sensei how they should proceed. Kakashi gave it some thought before telling them to spy on these intruders from a distance. They nodded in acknowledgement. Sipping through the shadows of the forest, Team Rou spotted the trio that came from the Land of Water. Their hitai-ate announced that they were from Kirigakure.

A middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He was wearing a dark green kimono. The other male, a young adult with tuffy blue hair, wearing squares, black rimmed glasses connected to his weird head protector. He worn a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. The last one, walking in the middle like a leader.

A tall, slender and beautiful female with auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band. The bangs of her hair covered one side of her eyes and crossed together between her chest. She was quite a voluptuous one too. She worn a navy blue dress that went past the knees a little, a dark blue short skirt with web leggings.

Team Rou immediately recognized the woman through the info from the Bingo Book, not to mention the purple lipstick she was using. Also Naruto's claimed of her having Kage chakra quantity also confirmed her status. Kakashi signalled his team to reveal themselves, slowly. The Kiri-nin trio immediately stopped on their track after sensing the ANBUs presence. In the female's case, she already sensed them. Just wanting to see what they wanted and would do. She loved surprises.

Kakashi dropped down in front of them, keeping distance. The two males behind her immediately stepped up, shielding their leader from harm.

" Terumi Mei, ex-Jounin of Kirigakure, current leader of the rebellious faction in Kirigakure. State your business here within the border of the Land of Fire."

" Aw I'm so popular even here outside the Land of Water." Mei cooed, teasing the handsome ANBU before her. She could sense several others but decided to not care. Switching back to her business voice, she spoke. " I wish to speak with the Sandaime Hokage. Asking for a favor."

Inu thought for a moment before speaking. " Please wait a moment, I will give you an answer shortly. My team will keep you company."

He shunshined away as three figures dropped down, replacing their captain. Three short ANBUs, obviously children around the age of twelve to fourteen. Mei couldn't help but squinted her eyes in disgust. Being in ANBU at such young age, Konoha wasn't any better than the Bloody Mist it seemed. But she still needed her help so it was better not to voice her displeasure about such barbaric practice.

Her companion, Ao, the middle age man didn't think so. The young ANBUs intrigued him. So young yet to be equal with those of ANBU, the Konoha Elites Force. Konoha wasn't as peaceful as they claimed to be then. Choujuuro mean while couldn't help but looking at the three ANBUs in amazement, especially the female one. Their title and rank spoke well of their strength and ability. He also noticed that he could only sense them when they decided to let themselves known. Younger than him but so talented... He took another dent on the thin layer he called confidence...

After five minutes, Inu appeared again.

" The Hokage will meet you, Terumi-san. Your companions are also welcomed to Konoha."

The Kiri-nins were surprised by what he said. How did he contact with the Hokage so quick and fast that in the span of minutes, he already got the permission from the Hokage himself ? Was it the Yamanaka's Mind Transfer technique ? Is he a Yamanaka ? Either way, she would find out, later. First she needed to meet the Hokage.

" Marvellous. Do lead the way, handsome ANBU-san." She flirted with him.

" Actually, we are not travelling by foot. Gumo, if you please."

The spider mask ANBU looked at his captain in confusion before realizing what he meant. The red haired boy quickly took out a scroll and unseal a... rubber mat from it. A rubber mat filled with water. The Konoha ANBUs sat on it and gestured Mei and her companions to do the same. Mei, amused with what they would do with the thing, decided to join them on the comfy water mat. Her companions followed shortly.

After settling on it, the thing started moving and lifted off the ground. Surprised both Mei and Ao, Choujuuro let out a sound of awe seeing he was flying. They travelled through the sky and in a few hours, Konoha was in sigh. Mei couldn't help but asking about the technique they used. Knowing it was rude to ask about such thing, between shinobi and all. But curiosity got the best of her. Gumo answered it was because of his water affinity and strong chakra control, the mat was only used to keep the water contained. Sensing the potential and power the young ANBU possessed, she started making moves on him.

But that soon stopped when the pink haired ANBU girl set herself between Mei and Gumo, also declaring he was spoken for. Mei was taken aback for a few seconds before smiling in amusement. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and what not. Tengu, the crowd mask ANBU, chuckled from his side seeing his teammate's misfortune with the females. Although being the one who taught him the art of courting women, Naruto didn't seem to do well on his own at all.

Soon, they reached the gate of Konohagakure. The next meeting, between the future Godaime Mizukage and the Sandaime Hokage would mark a big turn in the history of the Land of Water. The destruction of Kirigakure.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Ei yo ppl ~ This chapter marks the end of the training arc. The notable parts are:

_ Introducing the most awesome creation in mankind history: Mobile Phone ! Man the idea was too good and is brilliant in its own right. Yet no one ever used it. LEL !

_ Yakushi Nonou the Wandering Miko is up and active. Poor Kabuto, I should just let him meet her already. But I couldn't. That would lost the meaning of the story. And I'm not sure how he would react upon meeting her and not having his foster mother recognize him. So... later, Kabuto.

_ Man, I want to go into the details when I was cuddling Hinata in Junpaku, my OC's original form in his previous life. Gosh, the feeling of her a little girl sitting on your lap, petting and ...*cough* please forgive me. This shouldn't be here...

_ No Idate in my story, doesn't mean I won't take back the Nidaime's weapon. DIE ! ROKUSHOU AOI ! And yeah, Sakura's weapon is deadly. Fear her, guys XD

_ Meeting between the Hokage and Terumi Mei. Also to clarify, they won't be joining Kiri's civil war. The idea don't sit well with me. Do looking forward to what happen next, see ya !

**ATTENTION ! CHALLENGE VOTE !**

Win by a landslide is...** FEMALE GAARA** !

Holy damn :h You guys are so into it, more than I do. Now please pm me suggestion of her future shipping. I will list out the current shipping for you guys to think about.

Naruto x Sakura x Hinata x Haku x Karin x Honoka x Pakura x Tsunade

( Possible ship: Kazahana Koyuki the Princess, Shion the Priestess, Fuu of the Nanabi, Nii Yugito of the Niibi... Okay that is too much :h But hell, kage bunshins. Your answer for every bedroom play ! WAHAHAHA !)

Sasuke x Anko

( If anyone didn't get the hints already *nudge nudge wink wink* )

Shino x Hanabi

( *cough* favor *cough* Hyuuga )

Kiba x Tamaki

Shikamaru x Temari

Sai x Ino

Chouji x Karui

( canon guys ! )

Kakashi x Rin

( THIS is my CANON ! Go to hell Obito ! )

Neji x Tenten

Kurenai x Zabuza

Lose... I mean Loner: Gai, Lee, Kankuro and Asuma.

Well, **everyone is possible for a harem**. **It's a challenge** so feel free to voice your opinion.

**REview Answers ! GO !**

**frankieu:** Future has a lot of surprises for these two. But of course, relationships without hardships are like a clean fragile piece of glass.

**DeltaMLP:** While ppl see Danzo as a dedicated man that do everything for his village's sake. I also see him as a selfish tyrant who did not care about the villagers. Nor its future. Spare me the hypocrite speech. I am a hypocrite myself and I call him bullshit. He acted without caring about what others think of feel. He does not have the heart of a ruler. He does not understand what the people wants. He only acted based on what he deemed right. And ultimately, everything he did was in order to put the Hokage hat above that shitting head of his. Patriot my ass, he's just a delusional villain.

**roboguy45:** I hope you enjoy the cellphone stunt :3

**Galndrael:** You want to suggest a harem for Sasuke then ? Note that he is shipped with Anko already.

**MrTyorel:** Request applied. Hope that bit of glimpses satisfied you. I tend to follow canon's plot so I rather keep the other kage's appearance out of view. Hope you understand that.

**Adam218****:** Oh hey, welcome aboard and thank you for reading my story :D Since you didn't realize it yet. The OC that replaced Naruto was, in fact, myself. Actually, a perfect version of myself. One I hope to be but never could. LOL But he still carries my view of the world and my ideas about life. I hope you like my OC/Junpaku :) Do give me a shipping suggestion for FemGaara if you feel like it.

**PurpleFairy11:** Yay yay looking forward to the next one, friend :D

**TheLastNanaya:** Duly noted. ONE TICKET for GAARA x NARUTO SHIP PLEASE !

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** Well, your female Gaara won the game.

_ And you saw Anko acting like a proper japanese lady because she looks hot doing that ! HELL YEAH !

_ Naruto's contract challenge already done. No frog contract for Naruto ;)

_ I won't change Tsunade's age. But her look... Hmmm... Oh ! I just got a brilliant idea for that ! Challenge accepted !

_ By the way, I don't understand the part about the Chuunin exam. What do you mean by "History", "character" and "killing yourself" ?

.

.


	33. C31 - Children of the Sea

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_** ... _**Addu'a - Prayer **_from _**Tenchu: Stealth Assassin**_.

_" Ah ah, under the dark rain._

_Torn by lightning, hiding our shadow._

_Forgive, seek them no more._

_Men of the past shed tears._

_Oh evil of our innerself._

_Imposed on us by the heaven above... "_

* * *

**Trip to Wave Arc - Chronicle of The Sea**

**Chapter 31 - Children of the Sea**

Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) is in fact, a combination of islands in various sizes. The biggest one is home to the Kiri-nin, Kirigakure (The Hidden Mist). Ever since their utter defeat in The Third Shinobi World War, the land was in turmoil. Poverty spreaded through the whole country, which breed thievering and bandit. Once the center of trade, the ports were filled with vessels of foreign countries, it all came to an end when the Daimyo decided to close the port, forbid any trade to continue.

The Hidden Mist, under the reign of the new Yondaime Mizukage - Yagura, soaked the land's soil with their own people's blood. His reign was cruel, fortified with the fear of death and oppression. Those who resisted were either killed or ran away, marked as missing-nins. A brave man stood and fought back, but he too, ran away in shame. Because he was alone. The reason for his betrayal was because of the escalated Blood Purge act.

_" Those with unnatural powers are the source of evil and unrest. They stand above us all and make us fight each other. No more, I say. We naturals are the chosen ones, chosen to rule this land and protect our own home. Kill the Kekkei Genkai ! Kill the source of evil that ravages the Land of Water !"_

Yagura's speech fueled the hate inside the people's heart, which had suffered enough from the civil wars and the slaughter triggered by the Kaguya Clan. A massive cleansing were conducted, those possessed unnatural talents, either be killed or submitted to the Mizukage... In most case, the former happened. Since the villagers were the first to find them.

Years passed by, suddenly, more than half of the shinobis in Kirigakure turned against their leader. A coup d'etat. They had the reason to believe that their leader was under someone else's control, for how long, they didn't know. But it was enough to trigger one of the biggest civil war in Mizu no Kuni. The rebel faction, led by former Jounin of Kirigakure, Terumi Mei and her subordinates. They fought hard and brave, but it wasn't enough. They had no backing, no help, even from the Daimyo of their land. Kumogakure was eager to help them, too eager to their liking. The Hidden Cloud was known for their treacherous tendency ever since the Third World War and after the Hyuuga Incident.

The other villages were too far to ask for help... So their only option was: Konohagakure (The Hidden Leaf). If that was the old Hidden Leaf, the known Tree Huggers, they wouldn't even care to ask. But recently, the village changed. It thrived, in both economic and military. Despite all that, the Sandaime Hokage showed no ambition in expanding his border. Or the man simply decided not to show it.

_" Either way, he is our safest bet."_ Thought Mei, riding on the cool water mat in the sky. _" We cannot lose this war. No matter what."_

Her serious look didn't escape her companions. Especially the spider masked ANBU with crimson hair sitting beside her. He cocked his head, an amused smile hid behind his porcelain mask. He wondered...

_" Should I get involve, or let the Hokage handle it ?"_

_**" Hmmm ~ I suggest let things go with the flow. If he called for you."** _The Kyuubi said from his mind, stretching in his human form, that of a tall handsome Greek man with long orange hair.**_ " Do as you will."_**

Naruto thought about it. Were they ready to get involved with another country's war ? Certainly, nope. Everything was just in their first stage, the communication, the plantation was not yet established, fully. Their equipments still needed more fine tuning and replacing. Ceramic plates was just the first step. They couldn't afford to get involved in this war... directly.

" The gate is in sight." Tengu, the dark haired ANBU, informed them. " Instruction, Taichou ?" (Captain)

" We'll escort Terumi-san and her companions on foot. Put on your cloak."

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 15th,**_

_**Konohagakure...**_

The Gate, the only official entrance into the Village of Hidden Leaf. In the past, it used to be... vacant. Rarely used at all. Those who passed were usually shinobis that went on mission. A few merchants and couriers now and then. Well, not anymore. Not actually crowded like a civilian town or village, but there were more people that passed through the gate then. Merchants frequently visited to restock their goods or to make trades. Workers delivering goods and tools. Farmers with crops and foods for sale.

Konohagakure was a Hidden Village in name only.

" Halt ! State your business in Konoha." Kamizuki Izumo stood in front of a cart, stacked with heavy looking bags.

" Tomino from Gatou Company, delivering a shipment of wheat from Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) to Uzumaki Junpaku of Konoha, destination is Uchiha District !"

The man held out a piece of paper, which Hagane Kotetsu took and looked over. He nodded to Izumo and the men let the cart passed. For months, the pairs job became busier as their job became more serious. They had to check every cart and person that existed and entered the gate. They complained now and then, but in actual. It was a good chance of pace from their usual job. It was also a sight that their village was growing out of their dark shell. No longer depend on killing to make a living... It should affect the shinobi populate in some ways. Then again, let the future and people be the judge of that.

" And this job ain't that bad with this new phone ~" Said Kotetsu leaning on his chair, running his fingers on the black and smooth device on the table. " Talk about it, did you recharge your mobile phone yet, Izumo ?"

" I'm not you. Mine is charged everyday. And don't use it as an excuse to ran away and not picking up your phone !"

Kotetsu laughed dryly. Then both of them noticed people entering the gate, after landing from the sky. They noticed the familiar flying mat of the unique ANBU team. Four members covered in black cloaks, their forms and hairs hidden under it. The tallest wearing the dog mask taking the lead. Izumo noticed the other three accompanied them. He wasn't able to identify them.

" Team Rou reporting in." Inu took out a piece of scroll and gave it to Izumo. " Also, Terumi Mei, Ao and Choujuurou are requested to meet with the Hokage. They are on their henge, for secrecy. Please confirm it with him. "

Kotetsu reached out for the phone on the table and dialed the Hokage Office's number, his eyes never left the Kiri nins. The trio looked at the man with interests as he spoke through the weird device. That certainly not a radio, at least, not looked like one. Putting the phone down, Kotetsu confirmed Inu's claim and let them enter the village. When the group passed, both male moved forward over their table and looked at them. They wondered what does the famous Terumi Mei wants with their leader.

The walk through the village was... resourceful to say the least. The kiri nins couldn't help but let a hint of jealousy entered their mind. The villagers, went about their life with no worries of being killed. The children, laughed and played, happily. No fear of war nor terror showed in their features. Unlike what was happening with their people. Mei noticed the skeptical looks the villagers were giving them. She could understand since they were strangers being escorted by ANBUs. But strangely, the Konoha ANBUs were receiving the same stares.

" Please don't mind them." Said Tengu, walking close to her. " The last ANBU of our age massacred his whole clan. They are fearing that history will repeat itself."

" The Uchiha Massacre..." She said the words, unintentionally.

Tengu felt like flinching at the mentioning of the event, but held himself together.

They entered the Administration Building at the Academy. Which was strange to Mei and her companions, the supreme leader being so close to the children. Inu just told her to leave the question to the Hokage if she wanted to know about it. The reached Hokage Office, which was modified recently. A beautiful woman sat at a receptionist table in front of the room. Two ANBU guards stood behind her, a double lied between them. Inu stepped forward and showed her the same scroll from before.

She looked at the content before pressing a button on a device. " Hokage-sama, Team Rou is back along with your guests. "

" Serve them tea. Let the team report first. I hope our guests don't mind that."

The woman looked at the trio and received a nod from Mei. She cut the connection to the Hokage and instructed the ANBUs to enter. Mei and company walked to a set of table and waited. Refreshments were served quickly. They only need to wait then.

* * *

" Team Rou, reporting in for the hunt of Rokusho Aoi. Mission completed. The artifact is retrieved."

They set both the scroll contained the traitor's head and the Raidenha on the Hokage's table. Hiruzen looked at both before reaching out and unsealed the weapon from its container. Holding the strange looking handle in his hand, the Hokage couldn't help but remembering his sensei. Finally, his weapon was returned. What to do with it though...

" Do you want it ?" He asked, which surprised everyone in the room. " Do you want to use it ? A weapon is better in the hand of a user. Or else, it is nothing more than a piece of decoration. "

Three kids turned around and looked at their sensei. Inu noticed their gaze and pointed a finger at himself in questioning. They all nodded, Raiton was his main attributes after all. Scratching his chin, he thought about the possibility of possessing another weapon in his arsenal...

" Yah, not good for me. The weapon helped with manipulating lightning. Which I am already an expert at. " He declined and explained. " I couldn't see a use of it for myself. Tengu needs a practical weapon with blade that guarantee a certain kill. Hyou is dangerous enough with her wires. Gumo... "

They all turned to the spider mask ANBU, said boy was tapping his porcelain mask, thinking.

" I am not specialized in blades and swords. With your permission, I can research the weapon and turned it into another form other than a blade. But since it is a memento from the Nidaime..."

His speech was cut short as the Hokage threw the weapon right into his hands.

" Tobirama-sensei is a practical man. Do as you wish with it. Just make sure not to break it. Or there will be dire consequences..."

Gumo couldn't help but swallowed nervously. " Understood, Hokage-sama."

" You're all dismissed. Drop your equipments and reports at the ANBU HQ."

They saluted him and left, leaving the Hokage along with his purple haired ANBU aide, Neko.

" Is it wise, Hokage-sama ? It is Nidaime-sama's creation. Also a national treas-"

" Do you doubt him, Neko ?" Hiruzen cut her off, also informed the receptionist to let his guests enter.

" ... No I don't. What he achieved so far was impressive. I'm just... worried. Worry of his progress, he is growing, too fast. I'm afraid that he'll become another victim to his conviction. Much like Uchiha Itachi. And the villagers still see him as the Kyuubi, not a human."

" ...I felt the same, years ago. The Kyuubi saved his life, blessed him with knowledge beyond our imagination, gave him power more than any man could achieved in a lifetime... I fear the day he would turn that power against us. We all do. But remember this Neko. By fearing a person and condemning him for his power. You are turning the man into our enemy without realizing it. I know. Because my sensei made the same mistake with the Uchiha..."

A sad thought flashed through the old Hokage's face. Neko understood his reason and bowed in apologize.

The door chose that moment to open, three figures stride in with the woman taking the lead. Once they entered, the door was closed by the ANBUs outside. All three dropped their henge, reverted back to their true form. The Hokage motioned for them to sit at the set of sofas on the side and joined them afterward. Ao, being the tallest of them, couldn't help but feel... intimidated by the small elder man before them.

_" Successor to the title Shinobi no Kami indeed. Even at such age, his presence still feel so... threatening."_

" Welcome to Konohagakure, Terumi-san. How may I help you and your companions ?" The Hokage started the conversation, right to the point. " With your country's state of unrest, I doubt this is a mere political visit..."

If they wanted to scoff at his words, they didn't.

" I need Konoha's help in taking down the current Mizukage." Mei answered firmly. " In exchange for anything you ask. As I know, Konoha treasure Kekkei Genkai no less than Kumo. A few of our members are willing to offer their clansmen to your village, in order to start their clan as Konoha citizen."

" That is some generous offer you're making. But I understand, considering the favor you are asking for." Hiruzen took a sip of tea, looking at the woman before him. " Indulge my curiosity, why now of all time ? What made you go against the Yondaime Mizukage's reign after all those years ?"

" We believe he is under someone else's control the whole time. Maybe since the beginning of his reign."

It was Ao that answered, the Sandaime looked at him, intrigued by the confidence in his voice.

" What make you so certain about it ? What proof do you have ? Pardon me but this info is necessary. I cannot support you if your cause is unjustified, after all."

Ao hesitated, he looked over to Mei, asking for her instruction. Should they show it to him ? Mei nodded, signalling him to do it. They needed the help and their trust. If the worst was to happen, she could escape by force, one way or another. The moussed blue hair man started removing his earrings before performing some kind of seals. Then he undid the eyepatch revealing... Byakugan.

There was no mistaking the, the milky white eye with no pupil, Konoha's strongest Doujutsu in term of offensive. The Hyuuga's pride and most treasured secret. Killing intent spiked up immediately. The hidden ANBUs were reacting, including Neko. They didn't move, but their intent were clear. The man before them somehow got a hold of a Byakugan, maybe from the Third Shinobi World War. The fact that he was right there, at the center of their home was too good to be true.

**" ORDER !"**

Hiruzen screamed, flaring his own chakra. His ANBUs calmed themselves, no longer emitting killing intents toward the Kiri nin.

" I won't ask how you got your hands on that eye, Kiri nin. But explain what does it have to do with the fact your leader is being controlled ?"

Ao closed his Byakugan and explained. " One day, I took a look at Yagura with this eye and saw that his chakra were... unstable. Yet his actions were cleared and showed no restrained. After several days of observing, I concluded that he is under a strong genjutsu, under another person's control. Weeks later, after gathering allies and forces, we fought against him... and fled the village."

" We still don't know who is it that control him. But that person's Genjutsu must be strong. Strong enough to make a Kage became a doll at his will." The auburn female said in a grim voice. " We suspected a member of the Uchiha clan... Maybe Uchiha Itachi even. But we have no proof."

The Hokage leaned back on his chair. Absorbing the info he just got. A foe strong enough to put a Kage under his control. This could prove troublesome in the future. If he was to ignore Terumi and her force, Yagura and this foe could grow strong. Or the two of them could fight each other, destroying Kirigakure in the process. Or Terumi would win and eventually, became the Godaime Mizukage. She wouldn't forget his refusal and refuse any contact between two villages.

Then again, helping her would mean leaving their back opened to other villages. Also, Kumo would take that as an act of aggression. Mobilizing Konoha's force, even to help another, would be the same as declaring Konoha was prepared for war... What to do ?

" Assumed that I believe you. Konoha cannot mobilize its force for your cause, Terumi-san." Hiruzen said in a regretful tone, noticing the dejected looks on the Kiri nins face. " But we can provide... supplies and goods, stuff like that. Although I won't be the one doing so. Being a Kage tends to attracts unwanted attention. A friend of mine will do so."

He stood up, motioning his guests to do the same.

" Let us meet with him. You have convinced me, Terumi-san. But you still need to convince the man himself."

They wanted to ask who was it that capable of supplying their rebellion, but decided not to. If the Hokage wanted them to know, he would tell them already. They followed him, silently, wondering what kind of important person they would be meeting...

* * *

_**The Forbidden Land,**_

_**Uzumaki Compound...**_

" Village of the Hidden Leaf indeed. A forest even within the village's wall."

Mei voiced her thought, walking on the stone padded way. The tranquility of the forest broken only by the sound of their footsteps, the birds chirping and the sound of foxes calling out. Color of the leaves already changed to Autumn, painting the whole forest in a radiant colour of red and orange. The kiri nins would enjoy the dreamy sight if not for what they saw earlier by the entrance.

The Torii gate positioned at the forest's entrance, like a guardian. But what carved on it was what made them nervous. The original spiral symbol, painted in red. The symbol of the fallen Uzushiogakure.

They were about to meet the rumored Phantom of Uzumaki, Uzumaki Junpaku.

As they walked deeper into the forest, they picked up another sound. The sound of a shakuhachi, played beautifully, gently. Following the path and the sound, they reached a beautiful garden. The kind of garden that could only be seen within the Daimyo's courtyard. Completed with a koi fish pond, a miniature bridge and all.

By the veranda, they saw the one that was playing the flute. The silvery color of his hair and beard told his age, the wrinkles on his face painted his experience. His form, sitting on the wooden platform, albeit being casual, carried an aura of authority and majestic.

In the middle of the garden, dancing to his tune, a pink hair girl dressed in a red qipao dress, a big white haori jacket tied together at the waist. The sleeves of her haori fluttered in the wind, following every motion of her hands, like that of a piece of silk imitating the water. The girl was young, below fifteen. Yet the skill she was displaying outmatched any trained dancers the Kiri nins have seen. Even those that served at the Water Daimyo's castle.

They stopped, enjoyed the exquisite performance before them. Mei and companions, even in their hurry state of worry for their country. Couldn't bear to interrupt the duo. A short moment later, the dance ended, the flute stopped. The dancer adjusted her dress, the elder man walked up to them. Mei couldn't help but notice the girl's pink hair.

_" Now where did I see that hair before ?..."_

" Hokage-sama, Terumi-san. What a pleasant surprise." The white haired man, dressed in an expensive looking black and red trimmed kimono greeted them. When Mei offered her hand for a handshake, he took it and kiss the top. " Uzumaki Junpaku at your service."

" Charmed, I'm sure. An honor to meet the Phantom of Uzumaki in the flesh." She put on her most charming smile, sizing the tall elder male before her. _" If only he is younger... maybe twenties years younger."_

Unknown to her, the man's exact age was about eighties. But let's not dwelled on that...

" Such morbid nickname. I guarantee you that I am quite lively despite my age and look." Joked the elder Uzumaki.

" We can all see that quite well." Hiruzen chuckled, entering the conversation. His face turned serious then. " We need to talk."

" Of course, let us move inside then. It is quite cold in the Autumn."

The group settled down in a guest room, Sai put the tea and excused himself. Sakura served the tea. The Hokage explained what happened to Junpaku, Ao once more removed his eyepatch. He was glad that Hinata was spending the night at Kurenai's. It was then that Ao spoke out, quite abruptly.

" You're in a henge ?"

All of them were stunned by the revelation. Ao could see a thick layer of chakra surrounding the man, but not what underneath it. Such an oddity, nothing can bypass Byakugan except barriers and kage bunshins. Then Junpaku laughed heartily.

" You didn't notice ? My henge is quite good then."

Then Mei remember the kiss put on her hand previously. " But you touched me. I swear I feel the heat and all that."

" Solid henge, or Real Transformation. Now don't be so surprised. We all know what kind of Henge the Inuzuka are capable of after all." Putting down his cup, the Uzumaki looked at Mei with his sharp black eyes. " Tell me, Terumi-san, why should I help you ?"

In contrast to the weight of his question, the smile never left his face.

" ... This is not a simple coup d'etat. We are talking about a revolution." Shifting to her leader mode, Mei began bartering with the Uzumaki Clan Head. " If we success in taking down Yagura, the Water Daimyo will be our next target. His policy of locking foreign trading and unjust ruling are killing our country. We will replace him with a better one."

" Konoha will have special permit to make trade through our seas. Free-tax on certain merchandises, access to our sea resources with a reasonable limit. Or what I offered to the Hokage before, clansman with Kekkei Genkai from my faction volunteer to start their home here as citizen of Konoha."

She expected the same eyes of calculating and plotting the Hokage showed before. But instead, Junpaku had a bored look on his face. His eyes dull and uninterested. Putting his elbow on the table and rest his chin on the palm of his hand, the man looked straight at her.

" Instead of that, I want you to answer me, two questions. Answer them properly and I'll provide you with weapons, equipments, foods and clothes even. Enough to ensure your people are in top shape to fight." Then he his eyes hardened, squinted on the kiri nins. " Fail to answer even one of them... Leave this village at once and never come back."

Both Ao and Choujuurou were stunned at the man's sudden change of character. He looked menacing, angry even.

" Ask then, and I will answer."

Mei straightened herself. She couldn't back down then. If they couldn't get the reinforcements, the resources were their only last option. Not to mentions, the promise of getting their hands on some Uzumaki seals and Konoha weapons were too good to pass. The equipments would save a lot of lives on the battlefield, the foods would save hundreds from starving, clothes to keep them warm in the coming winter. She was totally ready for anything. But what Junpaku asked next destroyed every hope she has.

" Answer me then, Jounin of Kirigakure. What part did your country take in the destruction of MY HOMELAND ?!"

* * *

_**At the same time,**_

_**Mission Table...**_

Kurenai and her team, Team Eight, were ready to pick up another mission. Through the months since they were officially put on the field. The group had grown quite well. Both from the experience took from the field and under their sensei's tutelage. Their first mission was that of simple caravan bodyguards. But their third one were bandits cleaning. No killing was required unless they resisted.

The info were lacking, the leader turned out to be a missing nin from Kumo. Which forced the group's hands, resulted in their first kill. The fatal strike delivered by Kiba, the boy's claws dug deep in the man's back from behind, reaching to his spine. He was paralyzed with Hinata's juuken and blinded with Shino's bugs. Yet he still resisted. Kurenai, their sensei, could have help. But she decided not to. Better sooner than later...

" Let's see here... We got a protection mission at the Land of Wave. The length of time about... two months. Are you interested ?"

Ebisu said taking out a paper and handed them to Kurenai, who looked at her team for opinions.

" Nami no Kuni. All the mission we took are both in land. A change of atmosphere would be nice."

Shino said while adjusting his glasses. Kiba posed himself, pointing his thumb at his chest.

" Why not ?! It's a good chance to test ourselves, fighting in water and all ! Is that right, Hinata ?" He nudged the girl standing beside him. Making her yelped in surprised, waking the green snake resting on her neck. It hissed angrily at him. " Whoa whoa ! Sorry, dude. Don't bare those fangs at me."

_" This is why I hate dogs."_ Midori hissed his tongue at the Inuzuka, standing up straight on Hinata's shoulder. _" So noisy and violent !"_

The Hyuuga girl couldn't help but snickered. Kurenai smiled and accepted the mission. The client showed himself to them. The team had escorted a lot of people. All range from merchants of low statuses to important ones such as presidents of big company. They were all haughty and bossy in someway. But, they knew better to look down on their protectors, also, they trusted them to protect their life. Their next client though...

" What is this ? I paid all that money to receive a circus ? A girl with a snake ? Does it dance to the flute ? Do you dog play fetch, boy ?"

Said a grey-haired, bespectacled man with dark eyes and large beard, same kind like Junpaku but messier. While the Uzumaki's looked trimmed. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck, a piece of rope tied around his forehead in a knot. In his hand was a bottle of sake, he looked quite drunk with red cheeks and dead fish eyes.

" That one blind or what ? There is no sun in here." He was about to mention Kurenai being a female but held back. Wise decision. She was ready to gave him a lesson right there. " Are you bunch really ninjas ?!"

" Why you I oughta- Let me go Shino !"

" There is no point in hurting the person we're supposed to protect, Kiba." Shino then sent a glare towards their client. " Although there could be certain accident along the way if the client failed to follow the protocols..."

_" Get here and I show you how to dance to the flute, you mongrel !"_

The green snake attempted to lunge at the old bloke, biting threateningly. He would have bitten the man if his mistress wasn't holding his tail.

" Heh. I am the master bridge builder Tazuna." The man decided to let his name known. " I expect you to give me absolute protection until I complete the bridge."

" ... Very well, Team Eight will take this mission. We'll set out at dawn tomorrow. Make your preparations and meet at the gate."

Kurenai declared and her team left to make preparations. Tazuna looked as they left his view. The adult female ninja was quite capable, in his opinion. He wasn't sure about the kids that followed her though. Would they make it through and protect him all the way till the bridge's complete ? Taking a drink from his bottle, Tazuna tried to forget the guilt that was eating him on the inside. There was no other way. His country needed the bridge. He needed them to protect him and his family...

* * *

_**Back to Uzumaki Compound...**_

A dreadful silence washed through the air after Junpaku made his question known.

The million ryo question that remains unanswered till then. How did, a powerful and talented clan, wiped out in a couple of days, on their very own homeland ? The few that survived and scattered across the Five Great Nations were actually forced to leave, in hope of saving what was left of the once great Uzumaki clan. The rest, stayed and fought, died along with the name of their village. Their enemies, scarred for life, dead, injured. Coming home as winners but without spoils nor honor. The island itself were abandoned, unsalvageable.

On the third night, a single hawk reached the village of Leaf and died right after it landed. The very next day, troops were sent to Kumogakure, demanding justice and answers. Crimson spirals printed on their clothes. For the first time in the history, the peaceful village of the Leaf was the one that ignited a war. The reason: revenge. For their fallen brothers. The blame was pointed at the Hidden Cloud. But unknown to all of them, another faction also had a hand in the destruction of Uzushiogakure. (The Hidden Whirlpool)

Choujuurou, being one of the new generation, was oblivious with the question. Ao though, the middle age man knew exactly what the Uzumaki was asking. To answer him or not would doom them. Mei also knew it. But to give it a try, to trust the Uzumaki to not see them as the old Kirigakure faction, She had to answer his question.

" This is going to be a long story..." Mei said, taking a full drink from his cup before telling the story.

" I was ten back then. Freshly graduated from the butcher room that called the Academy. Suddenly, we were mobilized, together with the Kumo nins. Accompanied by the Sandaime Raikage himself. We let them used our country's ports as bases, let them used our ships. We were told not to directly involve in the battle. We were stationed around Uzushiogakure, making a perimeter. Making sure nothing left or in, no birds or any kind of courier. A kill on sight order was issued, no Uzumaki ninja was to leave... alive."

Mei closed her eyes, remembering the sea back then.

" For two days straight, we kept the perimeter and a thin genjutsu barrier around the island. On the outside, it looked like nothing happens. On the inside though, the smoke filled the sky. Bodies floated everywhere, not just those wearing the spiraling hitai-ate, but also those with the clouds. A few ships made it to our post, they were civilians, children, mothers and husbands... My team let them go. Feeling enough blood on our hands already. Then on the second night, an explosion occurred within the Hidden Whirlpool, swallowed everything. The heat was too great that we had to dived under the water to avoid it. When we got back up, the sea was burning, literally."

" Kumo won in nothing but name. They got nothing, no prisoners, no survivors, no spoils. Kiri receive a large sum of cash, road toll and protection fee, as they called it. Under the terms that the name of our village will not be mentioned along with the destruction of the Hidden Whirlpool. Officially that is. Kirigakure... was nothing but mercenaries for hire. Think about it, nothing changes, even now."

" And that, is how the great Uzushiogakure fell."

No one said a thing for five minutes straight. Both side were still processing the info they just received, Choujuurou being the only one from the Kiri nins. Sakura was mortified to say the least. To read about it in the history book was one thing, to hear it directly from the one that witnessed the whole thing, or responsible for it, was another.

Naruto... He half figured out what happened for awhile back. There was no way that the Hidden Cloud could make a surprise attack without the help of their neighbor. The one held reign over the sea: Kirigakure. He was tempting to ask why but deemed it unnecessary. It was pretty obvious already. Master of Sealing, strong bloodline of longevity and regeneration that mixed well with any other Kekkei Genkai. Easy prey out in the open sea.

" Even now, I still question myself of the decision I made back then." They turned to Hiruzen, who has spoken. A look of pain and sadness could be seen in his tired and old face. Even older than he used to look then. " Starting the war that cost thousands of life, giving other villages the excuse to mobilize against us, against each other. I was only satisfied when A fell on the battle against ten thousand of our own. For what, I asked myself... Hearing this story helps me to believe that it was necessary back then. Ambition without a tight reign would only result in destruction of others and yourself. That man needed to be stop, at all cost."

The Sandaime Hokage gave Mei a piercing look. " You have witnessed and took part in both slaughter and war, girl. Remember that well, to not make the same mistake as your predecessor."

Meaning, he understood and approved of Mei's rebellion. The last one was...

" Second question." Junpaku continued with an unwavering look. " Tell me why that I, a child of Uzushiogakure, should help you, a child of Kirigakure, who took part in the destruction of my village ?"

It was the same question back then, but with much more pressure and bitterness. Especially after the truth they learned just then.

Ao silently thought. _" Is it a mistake to seek help in Konoha ? A close ally of Uzushiogakure, to the point of imprinting the fallen village's symbol into their own. If this became public... "_

" Because." Her voice was like that of a judge, firm and full of belief. In herself, in her decision. " We need your help. To destroy the old Kirigakure. To destroy The Bloody Mist. To build a village which will ensure that another tragedy like the Hidden Whirlpool will not happen again. And because..."

Pulling back away from the table, Mei bowed down, very low, touching the mat floor with her head.

" I beg you so. Whoever you are, Phantom of Uzumaki or not, survivor of the Whirlpool or even Shinigami himself. Please help my people and our cause. I promise you will not regret this decision."

" Mei-sama !"

" Mei-san !"

" Do not move !"

She ordered her subordinates, harshly. Their concerned were understood but unwelcome. She needed to do this. To show how sincere they were in their plea for help. Pride be damned, they needed to help. If bowing showed how desperate they were, enough to earn the pity of the Konoha leaders and earned their help. Then let it be so.

" A past is that of the past." Junpaku's low, sagely voice was heard. He spoke slowly, to emphasize his words. " Sin of the fathers better let die along with them. The future though... Do you know what make a revolution success ?"

He continued, not expecting an answer.

" The people, their cause, their will, resources and lastly but not the least, the leader. What does the people look for a leader ? Hope ? Skill ? Understanding ? Then what is it that a leader needs ? A leader needs to be charismatic, wise, strong and inspiring. But most important of all, a Will. The will to fight for the better, the will to push aside personal vendetta for the future of the whole... The will to beg and swallow the shame."

His last phrase hit a chord in the Kiri nins mind. It was a test, the whole thing was a test.

" No matter who we are. Born high or low, we were raised to be ninjas. Born and raised to be the ones with power, to take responsibility, to keep the balance, to protect. We could be the superior one to those without powers. But we didn't. Why ? Because that would cost us our very own sanity. We'll become nothing more than animals."

" Leaders of your village forgot that, many did so. They put themselves above others, deeming they unworthy, expendable, like what they did with my people. Nearly a thousand of lives _WORTH ONLY MERE COINS TO BE SHIPPED AWAY_ !"

**CRACK**

The table cracked under the pressure of his hand. Finally letting out his anger, the heat escaping his body through his back. It wasn't personal, not because they were his people. It was the thought of trading nearly a thousand of lives for money. It sickened him, to the core. His action seemed to have scared Sakura as the little pink haired girl pulled away from him... Or so he thought. A moment later, he felt her tiny hand. Tiny compare to his henge form of an adult man. She touched him on his back, massaging it, calming him down effectively. He breathed out, letting the frustration feeling faded away into the cool air of Autumn.

" Please raise yourself, Terumi-san." He said, finally. The woman raised herself and moved back to her seat.

" You. Have what it takes to be a leader. The Uzumaki Clan will supply you with every resources available. The terms are like what you proposed before. But with a minor condition." He paused to let the info sink in. " You have to become the next Mizukage."

" ... You don't need to ask, Uzumaki-san. I intend to." She smiled, different from the smiles she showed since they met. It was a sincere one. " May I ask when will we get our supplies ?"

" Are we talking about hundreds or thousands ? For one month that is."

" Thousands." Mei quickly provided the answer.

Junpaku ran through a short calculation in his mind. Even with hundreds of workers in the new Uchiha District, the spare goods and foods they gathered barely covered the number of thousand. Equipments and weapons could be gathered from other sources. Seal tags ? Nub said.

He subtly looked over to the Hokage. The leader of the village read his mind, somehow. Hiruzen nodded, telling Junpaku that he could cover a small part of the supply... for a short while. They needed to be refill if not wanting to alarm the council of their act. They could only announce their involvement after Mei success in her revolution. Not before.

" Everything will be ready by... " He looked over to the Hokage, reading the word on the man's mouth. " Tomorrow. Yes... WHADDAYA MEAN TOMORROW !?"

The respectable Uzumaki man shouted in surprise. That earned him weird looks from the Kiri nins.

" Of course, Junpaku-san. I expect _you_ to work hard in gathering the supply so that Terumi-san could go back to her country. Preferably at dawn. " The man smiled jovially, ignoring the shocked look on the Uzumaki's face. " I have no doubt that the absence of Terumi-san and her lieutenants left quite a burden on the rebellion."

" It is as you said, Hokage-sama. We made a risky gamble by leaving our country. "

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he knew the Hokage was messing with him. Junpaku decided to bite back, at least.

" Well, if you two don't mind then. I have works to do to make sure everything is ready by dawn. Meanwhile, Hokage-sama, why don't you take Terumi-san here and work over the _necessary papers_ ?"

The Hokage flinched at the mentioning of paper works. Official ones like those means he couldn't use kage bunshin. He glared at the Uzumaki Clan Head. The others sworn they could see the sparks and tension flying between them. Sakura, sitting behind them snickered quietly. It was too much amusing to look. Then Hiruzen counterattack with an ultimate move. He turned to the auburn haired woman, smiling kindly.

" Of course, for accommodation. Why don't you spend the night here at the Uzumaki Compound ? There are quite a lot of empty room for guests after all."

Before Junpaku could find a reason to reject, Mei quickly added.

" Oh my, how generous. Junpaku-san. Do you mind if I call you Junpaku ? No ? Good. You place is quite nice, comparable to a Daimyo's palace even. I'll be looking forward to dinner then. This could be the start of a beautiful relationship."

" Eh... Sure. Sure it is."

He muttered as the auburn haired woman left together with the Hokage. Not before blowing a kiss his way. After learning that his appearance was that of a henge, she seemed to drop her act of being modest. He was hoping that his act of being intimidate and stern would make her will to falter somehow. It didn't seem to work that much.

He shrugged his shoulders, decided to get to work. But when he turned around, someone was blocking his way.

A certain pink haired girl with a tick mark on her head was smiling at him... The smile totally looked out of place.

" So, _Junpaku-san_. You seem to have quite a party crashing at your place tonight. One of them being a _beautiful_ and _sexually aggressive _woman at that." Sakura made sure to put more pressure on those words than the rest. " You won't mind if I spend the night here too. _Won't you ?_"

" Ah ha ha... You don't need to ask, Sakura. This is as much as your home."

She turned around, walking on the tip of her toes like that of a child.

" Good. Now then, I better go and prepare the dinner with Sai. Treating our guests the usual food would be improper."

" Sakura. No poisoning our allies."

" What are you talking about ? Of course not." She mumbled the last part. _" Some sleeping pills just to make sure that woman stay asleep though..."_

Junpaku facepalmed himself, looked on as the pink haired girl disappeared behind the door leading to the kitchen.

_" What is the point of having a harem if they try to murder each other ?"_

_**" Chinese Historical Drama ? Women poisoning each other to gather attention ? Feeling familiar yet ? "**_

_" ... Duly noted."_

The Kyuubi laughed out loud in his mindscape.

* * *

After finishing the necessary papers and contracts, the Hokage ordered his ANBUs to secretly collect the supplies and seal them away into scrolls. Mostly weapons, armors, basic supplies and some food inside the storage. The Uchiha District also received a large groups of Uzumaki servants. They all wearing the same red kimono, dark pants and a weird hat. A spiralling symbol painted on the cloth covering their face. They showed the managers the papers signed by Junpaku and started collecting what they needed.

That night, the Kiri trio had dinner at the Uzumaki Compound. It wasn't a feast or had any luxury dishes. But it was proper food, cooked with care, spices and clean ingredients. While most of the food they had back in Kiri were rations and plain foods. It was that bad, you eat to live, not to please your senses.

After the meal, Junpaku offered to guide them through the town... with them in disguise of course. He brought them to the Uchiha District, showing them his facilities and answering all of their questions. While Ao wasn't sure why the Uzumaki was being so generous about them, Mei didn't. She knew the man was teaching her the effective way to restore her country after the war. Instead of saying it straight out from the mouth... Such a difficult man.

He showed them another school, separately from the Academy and explained its functions. It was then that they noticed a crowd gathering near the building. A small crowd, mostly children and several adults. Then they heard the sound of shamisens being played and a beautiful voice singing.

_" Yama yo soko ni ite okure. _

_Kawarazu kimi ni mieru you ni. "_

( Dear mountain, please stay still.

Stay visible to your view. )

Junpaku stopped his explaining as he noticed Mei paying attention to the song and the crowd not so far away. He put a hand on her shoulder, gesturing her to get closer. They moved towards the small gathering, taking in the people they were seeing. The singer, a pretty lady with long silvery hair in an expensive looking kimono, a child lay sleeping on her lap.

_ " Sora yo hate wa doko made mo _

_tsuzuite'ru no ano kuni e."_

( Oh the wide sky, stretching everywhere.

Stretch on, to that land.)

The shamisen players, the first being a good looking woman in a casual yukata, the last being a young boy with black haired. The boy, despite being young, showed to be quite adept at the art of shamisen. With the clothes he was wearing and the emblem sewed onto it. It didn't take much to recognize the last Uchiha of Konoha. Ao was about to say something but was stopped by Mei. She put a hand up signalling him not to raise his voice. It would be rude to do so.

_" Haruka tooku kono uta yo _

_hibiite yuke ano kuni e."_

( Resounding, this song of mine.

All the way to that land. )

The attentive man decided to follow his leader's example and listen to the song. Then he couldn't help but feel nostalgic from hearing it. He wasn't a sentimental person. He's a realist, a practical man hardened by years of war and fighting. But he was still human. And human is an emotional creature. They all stayed silent, letting the song finished. Once the singer stopped, the crowd clapped their hands, cheering for her.

" Excellence performance, Hishako-san." Junpaku stepped forward, his hands still clapping. " A very nostalgic song if I may say. And... mind telling me what are you doing here, Iruka-sensei ? I don't think we have any night classes scheduled yet."

The Chuunin instructor, sitting amongst the children couldn't help but getting nervous under the elder man's gaze.

" I eh... Actually I am just-... You know... Visitting ! Yes. I'm visiting and checking on the kids."

" If you say so." He looked at the singer, Hishako and nodded in greeting. She returned the gesture. " Ah let me introduce you, some of my friends from the Land of Water. I'm guiding them through our district. Till your beautiful voice distracts us."

The geisha bowed, formally. " Greetings, welcome to Konoha. It's nice to see people from my home country once in awhile."

The info piqued Mei's interests. " You're originally from the Land of Water ?"

" Yes. How I got here was... unpleasant to say that least. But not so unpleasant now since I got the chance to start life anew."

" That song is about the Land of Water then." Ao decided to enter the conversation. " Do you miss your homeland ?"

Upon hearing the man's question, several people set their eyes on her, waiting for an answer. Iruka being one of them, except he also had a concern look on his face. For what reason, Junpaku thought he has an idea.

" Partly, and I do miss the past. Everyone does." A somber look appeared on Hishako's face but quickly disappeared. " But home is where you feel happy the most. Konoha is my home now."

Ao grunted, accepting the woman's answer. It was to be expected. The woman probably drifted to Konoha while running away from the war, or being sold. Why risking going back to a country that did nothing to ensure its people's state of health ?

Then they were introduced to the current Uchiha Clan Head, Uchiha Sasuke. The boy was very flirty. An attractive one to say the least. Also very smooth. His gestures reminded them much of Junpaku. Like he was the one that taught the boy. Mei also took in his hair. Something was nagging her, she thought she saw the same type of hair somewhere but couldn't remember. After a short conversation, they went back to their room at the Uzumaki Compound. The group rested, with one eye open. They couldn't be too relaxed inside someone else's territory.

Not even an ally's. They hope morning would come soon. So that they could go back, with the promised supply and help their people. There was much to be done to end the war...

* * *

_**Tomorrow morning,**_

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 16th,**_

It was near noon that the Kiri decided to leave the village. Both Ao and Choujuurou were carrying a big bag on their back. These bags contains many scrolls which store the supplies enough for a thousand people. The Hokage offered to let the previous red haired ANBU to bring them back via his water mat. Others would have declined out of honor, but not Mei. Flying mean her group would come home sooner. There was an unexpected event though.

Junpaku asked to accompanied them. His reason, he wanted to take a quick look on the Land of Water... or so he said.

They travelled at neck breaking speed, a genjutsu layer made them invisible to normal eyes, a barrier protect them from the strong wind. They reached the sea by sunset and within the day, Land of Water was in sight. Despite being night and no moon in the sky, Junpaku could see clearly thanks to his special body. There was a lot mist, pretty thick and the air was very cold. Lots of water, rivers and lakes. Land of Water indeed. The nature didn't seem that harsh, it was abundant to be exact. Yet in his mind, Junpaku couldn't help but notice that the land was so... lifeless.

" We're here, take us behind that mountain." Ao instructed the ANBU to their base.

Entering the mountain range, they were greet with a high earth wall. Probably made by a shinobi. There were several guards patrolling along the way. When the group revealed themselves in mid air, the guards were alarmed. When Mei and company were noticed, the guards cheered and welcomed them. To call that place a base, it looked more like a refugee camp. People with rags for clothes could be spotted. Some looked like they were suffering from malnutrition. The houses were unstable. The medic camp... don't even go there.

" How can you let them fight in this state ?" Junpaku questioned the female leader while her men were unsealing the supply. " Most of them were civilians. No offense but your shinobis look untrained."

" They don't fight. We do. Those with strength and Kekkei Genkai, like me. We just let them hold the weapon so that they won't feel helpless and lose hope. Talk about untrained shinobis, the enemy isn't much better than us. The only difference that they got back up from the old system and the Daimyo. Now with your help, the odds are even."

The elder man touched his white beard, thinking. " Can I talk to you, privately ?"

Mei arched an eyebrow at him but agreed. They get on the ANBU's flying mat and lifted into the sky.

" Where is the enemy's stronghold ?"

He asked and she answered. A few minutes and Kirigakure was in sight. The Hidden Village of the Mist was surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background. Several cylindrical buildings were spotted, the widest and largest one that resemble a tower was the Mizukage's office. Most of the buildings have vegetation growing on their roofs. It was night so no one see them in the sky.

" Beautiful." Junpaku commented, being honest. " Yet ominous at the same time."

Mei scoffed hearing his words. " Understatement of the year."

He chuckled before turning serious. " I want to ask you something, please answer honestly. Can you do that ?"

" Another one of your test ?"

" No. Not really. In fact, I'm giving you the option to end this war right here and now."

Knowing he was being serious, Mei listened, carefully.

" A war will end after one side is annihilated. I will offer you this choice: Destroy this whole village with a single move. Everything wipe out. The ground, the trees, the buildings and everything inside it. _Everyone_. "

Mei was stunned, amazed. Then she started laughing.

" Oh that was so bad of a joke."

" It's not." The man's cold and hard voice brought her attention back to him. " I can destroy this whole place in a single move. They will all be dead before they know what hit them. So pick, yes or no."

The woman stayed still, thinking. She looked at the village below her, with the dim light from the buildings and the torches. She could see several bodies hanging on the gates and walls. Bodies of those who were deemed traitors and cursed...

" What's the catch ?" She asked. " There's always a catch."

" Nothing and I will suffer nothing. A light headache, maybe. Guilt ? Too cheap. The consequences are yours to bear however."

" What consequences ?"

" Say yes and they will die. People will fear you and your force. They will be docile as long as you keep on showing your power. That will not be a problem as they will truly believe that your people are cursed. Cursed with power. Instant win, easy rule but with the name of a tyrant. Just like your previous leaders. Then again, maybe, just maybe. Some of your loyal followers will still trust you. Who knows."

Mei stiffened and scowled at him. The man only smiled in amusement and continued.

" Let them live, however, your people will continue to suffer. You have to fight directly and win back every pieces of land. The hard way it is, but people will believe you to be one of them. They will look up to you, believe in you. Some might even drop the idea of thinking you're cursed. Then again, you will lose a lots of men in the battlefield, a lot of good men will die til you win this war. So pick, Terumi Mei, Yes or No ?"

A minute went by and nothing was spoken. Another minute, then two and three. Mei was still struggling with the idea. Part of her still didn't believe that the man before her could be capable of such power. But she didn't want to voice her doubt. Fearing losing her recently established alliance. Junpaku sighed, tiredly. He knew the woman wasn't convinced.

" A little demonstration is in order then... "

The man said absentmindedly and open his right palm. The auburn haired woman watched as waves of purple light started appearing from the man and gathered on the open palm. They formed into a small purple light ball, the size of a temari ball (hand ball). But the power it possessed was enormous. She could feel the pressure in the air increased. The amount of chakra could be tenth times of her tank. Casting something like that could leave a man immobilized, dead even. Yet Junpaku looked so normal and calm.

" You must know how much power this thing got right, Mei-san ?" He decided to use the firstname to got her attention. Then he turned his wrist, pointed the ball to the village's direction. " Now choose, Yes or No. You only have one chance. I will count to five. One."

_" He's going to do it !" _She panicked but don't dare to disrupt the man, fearing the worst may happen if he lost control.

" Two."

Mei thought about the consequences, of course she had to say no. They needed to fight with their own strength, their own power. They needed to show that they are also human. They have the right to live. Power when use the right way is no different from weapons.

" Three."

But... like Junpaku said. She would lose a lots of men. Good people, wanting nothing more than protect their families, hiding their natural born gift, wanting to live. They would be struck down, killed, their bodies hanged on poles and wall like some kind of trophy, to make an example.

" Four."

She remembered the hatred she felt back when she graduated. Classmates and friends forced to kill each other. Selling out friends and allies for money and gold. The regret of letting her friend suffer the bad name of a traitor for trying to assassinate their controlled Kage...

" Five." The purple chakra ball shrunk into a smaller form, ready to be launched...

" NO !" Mei shouted out loud enough to alarm the enemy of their presence. Then again, with that much power in the air. It would be strange if the shinobis below them didn't notice. " I will not choose this option."

" ... So your answer is a No then ?"

" Yes. " He arched an eyebrow at her answer. " I mean NO ! Damn it stop messing around !"

" Heh heh, sorry. Bad habit of mine." He then shot the chakra ball into the sky above. When it reached the first layer of cloud, the thing exploded. Blinding light filled the sky, lit up everything as it was day instead of night. " Let's scam before someone got us."

They moved away from the Hidden Mist. Mei fell back onto the mat, letting out a sigh in relief. It was a very unlady like thing to do. But she didn't care anymore. She still couldn't believe the man beside her was serious about destroying a whole village without a second thought. Thousands of life with the flick of his wrist...

" Who are you really ?" Mei asked, putting her arm over her eyes, still laying on the mat. " The Hokage trust you. You're always on a henge, hiding your true form. You have the power that rival even a kage. You show yourself to be a kind, understanding and wise man. Yet just now you also proved that you also are a cruel and ruthless person. Killing thousands just because you think it is necessary... What are you ?"

" Human. I am human. I am kind to those I care and love. I am wise because I learn. I understand because I want to. I kill because I need to... I might enjoy it a bit though." He mused, scratching his chin and continued. " I decided to help you because I feel you might need it. Also a lesson. Easy claimed, easy lost. That apply to everything, love and war even. Build everything from scratch and it will last longer than you could imagine. Won't you agree ?"

" You're such a difficult man." Mei said and sat up, looking at the man standing on the edge. " But I like it."

" Well that is to say. I also consider you to be a valuable ally. You're a good person. So..." Junpaku turned to her and sat on the opposite site. " I wish to be friend with you. If you could keep this relationship a secret between us, that is."

A flame of excitement seemed to lit up inside Mei. " Ara ? Will you be showing me your true form then ?"

" Of course. So will you accept this friendship ?"

" Why yes, of course I will." The woman answered without missing a beat. But not hastily. She tried as hard as she could to be professional and elegant.

" Well then..." The man dropped his henge, the image dissolved into smoke before revealing the true form underneath it. " Jinchuuriki of Konoha, Fuinjutsu Master, Son of Uzumaki Kushina. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure to finally meet you, Mei-san."

One second, two second and ten seconds. Mei took in the form of the... boy before her. He was... very young. His voice had not been broken and still high. He was short, shorter than her. He looked quite fit in that kimono, showing a good portion of his chest and shoulders. His face looked nice. He would become very handsome in the future...

" You're... a boy ?" Her words came out in a form of a question. " Oh Kami you're just a kid !"

" I am thirteen, for your info." Naruto huffed, crossing his hands. " Yes I know I'm young and all. Why do you think I henge into an elder man ?"

" B-Bu... Wait a minute, I recognize your voice... and that hair. You're the ANBU that met me at the border ! That one is a bunshin ?"

She pointed to the spider mask ANBU controlling the flying mat at the edge. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders.

" Then the pink haired girl at your house and the Uchiha kid is... GAH ! You lying brat !" She punched him in the face but Naruto ducked his head and dodged the attack. " Don't dodge it ! You should be punished for playing with a maiden's heart !"

" Hell no ! Why should I endure your attacks ? And what maiden ?" His questions only make her angrier it seemed. Naruto put up his hands in defense. " Hold it ! Wait ! For whatever I've done to you. Please know that I didn't mean any harm. I helped you, didn't I ?"

" Tsk... Yes you did. But I'm still mad." Mei grudgingly accepted the fact and sat back on her spot. _" By being younger I didn't mean THIS young. Kami, you are so cruel ..." _

" We're cool then ? Still want to be friend with a mentally unstable thirteen years old ?"

Naruto held out his hand, waiting for her to accept it. Mei narrowed her eyes at it before grabbing his hand in a handshake.

" Yes, we're cool. Always good to have a powerful friend in Konoha. A promising one at that."

" Having a future Kage as a friend is more than cool."

Naruto smiled flashing his fangs to her. Mei smiled coyly at him before picking him by the ear and started giving him her first complaining. She didn't stop until they reached the rebel's base. Naruto put his henge back on and let Mei off the mat. He called her name and threw an object into her hands.

In Mei's hands, a light blue phone with red strap was shown.

" Here is the manual. Remember it then destroy the note. Keep the phone close to yourself and fully charged all the time, okay."

Mei took a quick glance through the notes. " You sure you want to give such an important object to a foreign shinobi ?"

" We're friends, aren't we ?" Naruto waved his hand at her, saying goodbye. " Call me, will ya ?"

" Get outta here, Uzumaki." Mei said in an annoyed tone, yet she was smiling.

The mat lifted up and sped to the direction of the Land of Fire.

* * *

On the way back, Naruto stopped by a tall rock in the middle of the sea between the Land of Water and the Land of Fire. He spotted this place and marked it. The distance was just right and the spot was unnoticeable at most. Unsealed a scroll and holding a can in his hand, Naruto dug a small hole on the side and put the device inside it. He sealed the small hole again.

Taking out his phone, he checked the signal. From zero bar, the signal went up to five bars immediately. He smiled, knowing that the thing worked properly. The Land of Water was now connected. The east sea was them.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated, indicating a message was received.

_Naruto, contact me immediately. It's urgent. - Hiruzen-jiji_

The red haired's eyes narrowed, without ado, he pushed the keys and called the Hokage.

After a single ring, the phone picked up. " Naruto ?"

" Yes, it's me. The device is successfully set. What happened, Jiji ?"

" A team requested backup, we need to dispatch you and your team immediately. Kakashi and your teammates are already on the way. I want you to go straight there and rendezvous with them. Also, set up another signal device if possible."

" I understand, where should I be heading to ?"

" The Land of Wave."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And goodbye Mei. See you again in Shippuuden. The song above is Tooku Kimi e from the anime Ikoku Meiro no Croisee. A sad love song. What's to notice about this chapter ?

_ The destruction of Uzushiogakure: This one is still a mystery, even the author didn't explain this. So I use my own version.

_ The Kirigakure civil war: Like I said, no fighting screen in here. Not gonna get involve (directly)

_ Bijuu-dama: Yes, that chakra ball is a bijuu-dama. You think it's too soon ? Oh please, he have been training with the Kyuubi for years. A four tails bijuu-dama is enough to wipe out a village. Beside, having a nuke attack doesn't mean he'll be godlike.

I always believe that it's easy to kill and destroy. That's the way of the weak. The only the strong can defeat others without killing them... like Batman. Yeah, he's the real hero. My Naruto is weak. Which is why he resulted to killing. Anyway, looking forward to the next chapter. Kurenai vs Zabuza !

**REview Answers ! GO !**

**frankieu:** lol mobile phone weren't that impressive. I just bring it up sooner. In canon, it's only popular after Naruto became the Hokage. Beside my Naruto is not a scientist. He's a doctor XD Smart, yes but not a genius. Not really. I already have some techs to bring into this world. Techs that will be possible to create and apply. No nuke though =)) Who needs nuke when you have bijuu-dama ?

**Czar Joseph:** I hope you enjoy this one too :D

**MrTyorel:** Aww thank you so much :3 I will try to put more focus on the reaction too. The action could be boring if used too much.

**roboguy45:** All the techs in Naruto at the moment allowed it to happen. I just boost the time XD And no, I don't think guns were created yet. From what I see that is. They rely too much on ninjutsu that both the Japanese and the foreigners ( magic and what not ) forgot to develop weapons using technology. Hmm... I should make a gun for myself (")

**moops**** :** printing is available already. But printing seals is not possible. Since the user have to pour their own chakra into it while painting the seal...

**Galndrael:** Hmmm hard shipping indeed. Sasuke is the loyal type. I don't think he could share his love to two woman at the same time... Any idea ?

**PurpleFairy11:** New chapter XD Hope you enjoy this one too.

**BrotherDeath**** :** Wow what an excellent idea ! Thanks friend !

.


	34. C32 - Demons of the Sea

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:** Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Warning:** MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence &amp; future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking or Flashback"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_**Music Note:**_ ... No song this chapter, just a simple quote:

" _You either die a hero or live enough to see yourself become the villain."_

By **Harvey Dent / Two-Face** from **The Dark Knight.**

* * *

**Trip to Wave Arc - Chronicle of The Sea**

**Chapter 32 – Demons of the Sea**

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 16th,_**

Gray clouds covered the sky, thunder rumbling in the distance, the rain poured onto the ground, soaking the trees, gently. The group of four walked on the dirt road, splashing water with each step. Water dripped over their hoods and onto their raincoats. They shouldn't need to walk. But since it was an escorting mission and the client was a civic. It was better to not gather attention by carrying the man and ran full speed. Even within the border of the Land of Fire, hostile shinobis still lurking around looking for prey.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped raising a fist in the air, signalling his whole team to stop moving.

" What is it, Kiba ?" Shino asked, walking next to him.

" ... I think I just sense something. The rain is interfering with my sense of smell so I'm not sure."

The boy tapped his absentmindedly, like it was a habit. But he was using two fingers...

" Move along then." Kurenai gave the order, standing at the back of the group. " We'll have to make it to the border within the day. Let us hope that this rain will end by night so we can set up camp and rest."

The group continued on their path. Despite the cold air, Tazuna couldn't help but sweat in worry. The moment they left he village, he realized that the kids protecting him are the real deal. They are ninja, alright. But he didn't know if they could protect him against the kind sent by Gatou or not...

Unknown to the bridge builder, Kurenai was watching him closely. She knew the man was hiding something. The way he avoided their eyes while talking and then there were two ninjas stalking them.

" _They're going to attack soon... I hope my team is ready." _She thought silently.

Half an hour later, the rain passed and they finally reached the border. The sky was clear then but with a tinge of orange. Night is coming it seemed. A feeling of dread went through the spine of the Inuzuka, making him shivered. The boy kept on walking, putting both hands on his head like he was stretching. But his fingers said otherwise.

" _Be ready..." _

The team walked by a big puddle. One step, two step... And they appeared.

Two figures rose from the water below, wearing parts of the Kiri uniform and bandages covering their face. Both of them worn a metal claw on each hand, connected by a long chain with sharp edge. Said chain were about to ensnare the Genjutsu Mistress. But before they could wrap the chain around her, their view were blocked.

" Huh ?" Gouzu blanched, surprised to see the face of the timid girl in the group looking right at him.

" What the f-" Meizu cursed seeing the kid with painted face in front of him.

Before they could move their body in response, Hinata and Kiba attacked. The boy delivered a powerful twisting kick right on Meizu's head, knocking the man away. Gouzu was sent flying back along with his brother, rolling on the muddy road. Then his body stopped, unmoving. The mark of a palm imprinted on his bandaged face.

Meizu quickly got back on his feet, using his metal clew to deflect a the shurikens targeting him. Kiba charged at the remaining attacker with a kunai in hand. The conscious Demon Brother unhooked the chain on his claw and engaged the Inuzuka. They fought, the sound of metal clashing echoed along as the sparks of fire went flying between them. Finally, Kiba put the bandaged ninja in a lock. The both of them enter a contest of strength.

A feral grin showed on the Inuzuka's face. Meizu's face remained cold and impassive. But inside, he was freaking out. They were suppose to be Genin, dead weight, kids who play ninja. Not trained combatants !

" _I need to retreat." _He thought trying to find away to retrieve his brother and retreat.

" It's over. " The tip of a kunai was placed on the back of his dead. " Give up or die trying."

The Kiri nin stopped struggling, Kiba did the same. Meizu put his hands up in the air, planning to wait till his enemy dropped their guard then make a run for it. But it all came to an end when Kiba suddenly struck him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Efficient and ruthless. It wasn't their first time being ambushed, after all.

Kurenai nodded approvingly. " Disarm and tie him up. I need to have a talk with our client."

The black haired beauty walked back, leaving her student to tie up the man. When she get back on the road, Shino already finished tying up the other shinobi. Next to him laid several tools and weapons, kunais, shuriken, tags and a metal claw. Gouzu was stripped bare of weapons. Hinata stood by Tazuna, guarding the man. When he saw Kurenai, the bridge builder let out a sight of relief. When he saw the her eyes though, his blood went cold. She was angry.

" Meizu and Gouzu, missing nins of Kirigakure, go by the name the Demon Brothers." Kurenai said, sitting down, facing the immobilized Gouzu. " What is your reason for attacking us ?"

He didn't answer, he didn't even acknowledge her existence. He was trained to be so.

" Well, at least I tried asking." Kurenai mused and showed him a mystery smile. Then she put a hand on his temple, adding her chakra directly into his head. " Genjutsu is not only used in combat. But also in information gathering. I'll show you why they call me the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha..."

* * *

" Heh, piece o'cake."

Kiba wrapped up the scroll in front of him and dusted his hands. The dog inside his jacket barked in agreement. After tying up his enemy, Kiba took every weapons the man posessed and sealed them up on a scroll. He proceed to put the man on his shoulder and dragged him back to the team. When he came back, Kiba saw Kurenai sitting near the other attacker.

" _Sensei must be interrogating him."_

" Hey ! How's it going ?" He asked cheerfully and dropped the body on his shoulder with a thud. Intentionally. Meizu groaned in pain and came to a wake.

" Well done, Kiba-kun." Hinata praised him, making Kiba felt happy and embarrassed at the same time.

Shino feeling a bit left out because he didn't have the chance to participate.

" I don't know about you. But these guys are definitely not mere bandits... What do you have to say, Tazuna-san ?" The boy lowered his glasses, showing the geezer his sharp onyx eyes. Which was looking straight at him in menacing way.

Tazuna flinched, stepping back in fear. He looked at the other two kids and saw them looking at him in the same way. Not exactly with hate but with caution. They knew he lied to them and they no longer see him as a client or the target of protection anymore.

" Look, I'm sorry. I-"

" You lied, Tazuna." Kurenai said, cutting his words." You are their target from the start."

" Yes I am. These guys are-"

" Sent by Gatou, owner of the Gatou Company." Tazuna's face went white as Kurenai stepped closer to him with a kunai in hand. " The bridge you are building is threatening his power. So he sent shinobis after you. Missing nins to be exact. You know and yet you DARED to ask a couple of kids for protection. Knowing damn well what's going to happen !"

Despite having a slim body, Kurenai possessed immense strength. More than enough to grip the man's neck and pulled him down, her kunai placed dangerously close to the veins on his neck.

" Tell me why I shouldn't kill you ? Or better, leaving you here and let them finish the job."

Tazuna trying to breath in her strong grip, tears streaming down his face.

" No please ! I didn't mean to. Please let me explain. I have a reason. I'm doing this for the Land of Wave."

The angry Jounin scowled but released him from her grip. His body fell onto the mud below.

" You have one chance."

" ... Our land was once peaceful. We weren't rich but happy with what we got from the land and provided by the sea. Then came Gatou. His company quickly seized control over the ship trading routes. He monopolized everything. When someone refused to sell to him or do as he said. They disappeared. Killed by thugs, bandits and ninjas."

At this part, Tazuna shed tears. The man wiped it off and continued.

" We lost everything to him. The right to fish in our sea, our rivers. It doesn't help when the Daimyo suddenly increase the tax on our heads. The crops we grown were barely enough to cover the pay. Let alone feeding ourselves. When we bring the issues of Gatou to him, the Daimyo didn't even care and refused to meet the people. Not even when his people were getting murdered in broad daylight..."

" So I poured all my fortunes into building the bridge that will connect the Land of Wave to the mainland. Gatou has no right over it. No taxes, no tolls, nothing ! It will be our new hope. And because of it, I lack the money to ask for a B-rank protection, let alone A-rank. I... I know I was wrong. But what else can I do ? I can't die. Not before completing the bridge."

" You could have ask the Hokage." Shino voiced his thought. " If what you said is true. The completion of the bridge will profit both the Land of Fire and the Land of Water."

" Or you could even ask for a loan ! Heck ! I do it all the time. Pay back bit by bit till it all gone !"

Akamaru barked. _" __You should use your head more, aniki."_

" Oh shut it, Akamaru." Kiba pat his dog on the nose.

Hinata chuckled before turning to Tazuna, said man was sitting on the ground with a blank face. Look like the idea of asking for help didn't even enter his mind, not even once.

" Tazuna-san, I'm sure everyone in Konoha would help if you had ask. But..."

" But by not asking and instead deceiving us. You showed that you have no trust in us. Nor should we trust you anymore." Kurenai said as a matter of fact. " If it's only some goons, I actually wouldn't mind. But we're facing the Demon of The Mist, Momochi Zabuza himself. I afraid we have to go back."

" No please ! You cannot leave !" Tazuna crawled over to the group, literally. " If I don't go back. They will kill my family. My daughter, my grandson ! The bridge will never be completed. If it did, Gatou will take over the right to use it all to himself. My people will die !"

Kurenai looked at the pathetic man under her and shut her eyes. Trying to solve the conflicts in her minds. She wanted to help the man, sure. But even she wasn't sure she could take on Zabuza herself. She didn't dare risking her students safety also.

" We could go back and ask for reinforcement ." Shino suggested.

" We don't have time ! Gatou could attack my home any moment." Tazuna pleaded, trying to make them go with him within the day.

" Umm... Why don't we... call home and ask for backup ? They could catch up with us."

Kiba snapped his fingers. " Brilliant idea, Hinata. Every Jounin have one of those phone right ? Kurenai-sensei could use hers and contact the village."

" ... Take a rest then. We'll decide what to do next after getting directions from the Hokage himself. Seal those two in a static scroll, Shino. Tazuna-san, come with me."

She walked away, the bridge builder let out the breath he was holding and followed her. They didn't go far, just enough distance to keep the quiet atmosphere. Kurenai took out her own cellphone and dialed the Hokage's number. She's one of the few with the Hokage's private number. Others had to go through the secretary before reaching him. After a few rings, he leader of Konoha picked up.

" What is it ?" He sounded quite irritating, looked like she interrupted something... Then again, it was late afternoon. The man must be preparing to end his work and go home.

" We got a situation, Hokage-sama. Our C-rank mission turned out to be A-rank."

" ... I'm listening."

Kurenai explained the info she got from the Demon Brothers and the client, Tazuna.

" ... Gatou is a business partner with Naruto, If I remember right."

" He is, Naruto bought foreign crops and materials from the man. For the Uchiha District construction."

Tazuna heard what she said and went stiff. He didn't know who she was talking to but if these ninjas were having business with Gatou. He was to be dead, sooner or later.

" Sadly the boy is out of our reach at the moment. Hmm..." The Hokage sounded like he was thinking. " You said the Daimyo is under Gatou's control."

" From what I heard, more or less." Kurenai spoke, eyeing the old geezer behind her. " I don't see any reason for the client to lie, Hokage-sama."

" Put the phone on speaker mode, I want to talk with the man."

" Understood." Kurenai walked to Tazuna and held out the device to his face. " The Hokage wants to speak with you."

" W-What ? Through this... radio ?" Tazuna pointed at the phone, looking confused.

" Not actually a radio but sort of." The voice came from the device made him jumped in surprise. " I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, leader of Konohagakure. You are Tazuna the bridge builder, am I right ?"

" Y-Yes. I am."

" I should have you executed because of your lie." The old man took a stepped back, the threat sounded quite real. Especially with the female Jounin glaring at him, her gaze sharp as a dagger." But your cause is understandable. I have a proposition for you. Accept and you'll have your protection. Decline and be on your own."

" O-of course, Hokage-sama."

" Upon the bridge's completion. You will allow merchants from Konoha to use it without paying any kind of tolls or taxes. If needed, you have to comply with any of our request regarding the use of the bridge. Do you accept ?"

" I accept. But about the taxes. I don't have control over it. The Daimyo does."

A dry chuckled came from the device. " You don't need to worry about it. Remember our deal, Tazuna-san. Do not cross a ninja. Let alone a hidden village."

" I understand. Thank you. Thank you very much."

Tazuna didn't know anything else to say. He was happy. At least he had some hope.

" Talk to me, Kurenai." She switched back to private mode and pressed the phone against her ear once more. " I'll send the rest of Team Seven to your aid. Naruto will come over as soon as I get a hold of him."

" The whole Team Seven ?" Kurenai was surprised at the Hokage' decision. " I know you're being careful. But Hokage-sama, the only real shinobi Gatou has on his hands is Zabuza. Isn't it a bit... overkill ?"

" Ah ah, who said anything about taking care of Gatou only ? There's one more person we need to take care of. I'll talk about it with Kakashi. He'll explained my plan to you. Now then, take our valuable client to his home and make sure the man live to finish the bridge. He got the future of a whole nation on his hands, after all."

The line went dead before Kurenai could ask anything else.

" Well, you got your protection, Tazuna-san. Let us continue then. If lucky, we'll reach your home by midnight."

The old man's shoulders slumped in relief. He realized how lucky he was to be alive and got his request granted. Never plays against ninja, they said. What a load of bull. Never do business with ninjas, to be exact. You never know when you'll end up dead...

* * *

_**At the same time,**_

_**Konohagakure, Uchiha Compound...**_

The sun had set, leaving only a tinge of orange at the end of the skyline. The dark blue sky slowly invaded the rest of the canvas above. Below, a purple haired girl laid on the wooden veranda by the garden. A big, ginger cat resting on her stomach. Its claw rubbing against the mesh shirt on her chest, she felt ticklish but let the small animal do as it wished.

" Don't tell me you're going to spend the night here ?"

Said a boy, the tone of his voice sounded mature despite his status of a child. The owner of the house put down the tray in his hands, it was a proper set of meal. He sat down on the veranda with her, grabbing the tabby cat by the back of its neck and put the cat on his own lap. He started rubbing the animal, enjoying the sound of purring coming from the big cat.

" Aw, but you're so nice and attentive, Sas-chan." Anko cooed, pushing herself up and stretching her body. " Not to mention your place is an ideal place to take a nap."

" Hn. Naruto also has quite a beautiful garden." He was bordered by the nickname but decided to give up correcting her. It never works, he knew. " Why does it have to be mine ?"

Anko turned and pot her legs over the edge of the veranda, enjoying the cool air.

" No reason." She murmured.

The Uchiha looked at her and noticed a difference. She was wearing pants ?

" Finally decided to put on some proper clothes ?" He asked in a mocking tone.

" Mini-skirt are clothes too !" She argued back... Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Removing her overcoat, showing her full body to him. The same mesh suit over her skin and a pair of tight dark blue pants hugging her form. " Like what you're seeing ?"

" You're not that impressive."

Sasuke answered with a bored face. But in his mind, he admitted she looked good with proper clothes on. Dark blue suited her just fine. They emphasized the curves of her body in a secretive yet attractive way... No way in hell he was going to tell her that.

Anko pouted. " You're no fun. Why can't you be nice like when you're with those girls ?"

" Because they're not my friend." He answered, turning to look at the direction where the Forbidden Land was. " Don't be mistaken though. I do care and enjoy their companionship. But-"

" But you can't afford to show who you really are." She cut him off with a knowing smile. " Am I rite ?"

" ... Sort of." He turned away from her and went back to rubbing the cat on his lap. " Eat your food, woman. Before it gotten cold."

Anko wanted to tease the boy some more but decided not to. She sat up properly and started eating her share. Sasuke poured himself a cup of tea and they both looked out on the garden, enjoying the silence companion. Anko might act rash and improper here and then. But she when offered food at the house of a friend, she always care to be modest. Like what she was doing then.

Sasuke couldn't help but steal a glance at her. It was rude to look at female when they were eating. But... not everyday you see Mitarashi Anko acting in a ladylike manner. The way she moved the chopsticks in her hands, the small piece of food that went through those soft lips...

" _Ugh. What am I doing ?" _Sasuke shook his head. _" __I'm not a creep like Naruto nor Jiraiya."_

It had been a month since the Snake Mistress resumed her visitting to the Uchiha. It should be awkward, since she abruptly stopped visiting without a reason. Then again, Anko was known for her whim. So one day, she just dropped by with a jug of sake and asked for his companion. Like old time. They didn't talk much. Never did. Just like before, Sasuke would reprimanded her for her actions, Anko would tease him times from times. She brought the drink, he offered the food. When she brought the food, it was his turn to serve the tea.

They both enjoy each other's companion. Most of the time, the two just sat in his garden and enjoy the silence. Like what they were doing then. For Sasuke, he didn't thought much of it. Only that he felt her presence tolerable... If not enjoyable. For Anko, she felt comfortable with the boy's silence. He didn't talk much. But she realized he wasn't doing it out of annoyance. He was just being himself. A silent individual.

Of all the men she had been with, Uchiha Sasuke was the only one that ever make her feel at peace. Not even Naruto, the boy who saved her made her feel that way. Anko was no fool, she knew what that feeling mean. But then again, given the age gap and the boy's state of heart. It was better to let things go with the flow. She rather let things stayed at it is than risking ruining everything...

A soft vibrating noise came from the dark haired boy.

" Talk to me." Sasuke put the phone against his ear. " ... Yes. Yes. I understood. I'll be right there."

The boy closed the phone and stood up, Tora, the cat on his lap jumped off him.

" I have to go. Duty calling. You can stay, if you like. I'll be away for awhile."

Anko put down the chopsticks in her hand, all the food were eaten, the dishes were clean.

" How long exactly ?" Anko asked after taking in tea in her cup.

" A month or two. Goodnight."

Sasuke disappeared to his private quarter and prepared for the long trip. Learning from Naruto, he put the armory right next to his new room. Kakashi called and gave him the short version, the team was going to Wave for a few months. They were going to travel as Team Seven, not Team Rou...

" Have a safe trip, Sasuke-kun." Anko waved at him as he was about to leap into the night.

Hearing her say that as he was about to leave for work... A strange feeling rushed through Sasuke's body.

" ... I'll be going then."

With that, the Uchiha jumped into the night, heading to the Hokage's Residence. Where the rest of his team, minus Naruto, was waiting. Anko looked on as the symbol of Uchiha clan on his back fading away into the dark. Her smile dropped as she let out a heavy sigh. Turning around, she saw Tora looking at her.

" What ?" The cat let out a long meow. " Shut it or I'll bring you back to Shijimi-sama."

Tora turned its head and walked away.

" _Women..."_

* * *

_**Night time, **_

_**Land of Wave...**_

" Whoaa, that's some bridge, old man."

Kiba said in awe, standing on the surface of the water. On his back, a big man sat. Way bigger than the body of a thirteen years old. Then again, Kiba was trained to be a power house. Not being able to carry a normal man would be a shame to his family's name. Behind them, the rest of Team Eight followed closely. They were travelling across the sea on foot. Since the boatman did not work at night.

As they got closer to the Land of Wave, the form of the unfinished got clearer. Several set of lamps were put on the construction, providing the light in the dark night of the sea. Tazune said in pride, feeling proud of his work.

" Of course kid. I didn't lie being a master bridge builder. Then again, you kids are pretty awesome too. The distance between our land and the mainland is quite long. Yet you walked all the way."

" Well, this is nothing compare to those...hellish training. Please don't remind me." Kiba grimaced remembering Gai's torturous training, along with the rest of training imposed by Kurenai. Akamaru whimpered in his jacket. The puppy didn't escape those training session also.

" I can see the shore." Hinata informed them, Byakugan flaring.

" Proceed with caution. Don't get surprise." Kurenai warned them.

They landed and Kiba let Tazuna off his back. Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan, then she saw it.

" GET DOWN !" The girl screamed and went down on all fours.

The rest of her team did the same, Kiba pulled Tazuna down along with him. A large object whizzed by their head. A thud sound came next. They looked up and saw a large zanbatou (horse slayer sword) implanted onto the tree. From the dark, a figure appeared, landing on the blade.

" So the Demon Brothers had failed... Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, no wonder why. Then again, you are the deadly Crimson Blossom." (Kurenai = Crimson Blossom)

" Momochi Zabuza, Kiri no Kijin. I'd like ask what do you want. But we both know the answer." (Demon of the Mist)

The identified Zabuza laughed out loud. " Give me the geezer and I'll let those kids live."

" Over my dead body, cow pants !" Kiba yelled, also insulted his enemy's choice of clothes.

" Brat... I'll kill you first." Zabuza growled, lowering his body ready to lunge at them.

" Everyone ! Fall back and protect Tazuna !" The jounin ordered, pulling out the short sword on the strap of her back. " Do not engage the enemy ."

" Too slow."

The bandaged man kicked on the tree and launched himself at them, his zanbatou gripped tightly in his hands. He rushed at the female Jounin and delivered a vertical slash. She jumped up, avoiding the slash. Just as he planned.

" Die, brat !"

Zabuza didn't stop and continued launching himself at Kiba, who was standing behind Kurenai. The boy, totally surprised by the sudden assault, didn't move in time. Kurenai and the rest of her team watched in horror as Kiba was cut in half. The boy's upper body separated from his bottom. The force was so strong that the body flew up above him. Zabuza smirked.

" Kids playing ninjas." Then, the boy, or the top of his body, suddenly grabbed on his shoulders. " What the ?!"

" OURAAA !"

Kiba cried out loud and dragged Zabuza over his shoulders, throwing the bigger male into the air with impressive strength. The demon maneuvered in the air and regain his balance. Listening to his instinct, the man put the sword behind him. The sound of metal met metal echoed as the giant blade collided with another blade. Putting his feet on the ground, Zabuza swung his sword in a wide arc at the air behind him. Then he performed the dispel jutsu.

" Genjutsu..." He growled as the form of Kurenai appeared before him. " Enough playing around. Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu." ( Ninja art: The Hidden Mist )

The humidity in the air increased. Soon, a layer of thick mist filled the air. Combining with the dark night, there vision were reduced to zero. The three Genins immediately pulled back, covering their client in the middle. Kiba let Akamaru out of his jacket, both the ninken and his master growling and sniffing the air. Shino sent out several bugs to get a hold on their hidden enemy.

Zabuza blended in with the mist and the night, also letting out a massive killing intent. Strong enough to render Tazuna immobiled and the Genins sweating. He smirked, observing the brats became frozen on their feet. Then he went on with his favourite monologue. Nine points to choose from.

Kurenai switched the blade in her hand, holding it revertedly. As she expected, the bandaged man attacked her. His zanbatou went through the air where her head was, as she ducked and stabbed him in the stomach... He dissolved into water.

" No ! Tazuna !"

" Die old man !"

The real Zabuza suddenly appeared in front of Shino, who was guarding Tazuna's back. His blade cut through both the boy and the target. Only to have them turning into tiny bugs. They latched at Zabuza, started absorbing his chakra. The man screamed in rage. These kids were messing with him, one of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist, a Jounin !

Leaping into the water to wash himself off the bug, Zabuza stayed above the water surface and ran through a long series of hand seals. He was confident that the night and the mist would cover himself long enough for him to finish the sequence... Well, he was wrong.

Just as he was about to finish the last hand seal, a sharp object launched itself at him, cutting his cheek, drawing blood. The red liquid seeped through the bandages, painting his face red. Next came several slashes, he dodged them all, narrowly. Finally decided it was impossible to finish the hand seals, Zabuza equipped his giant blade and blocked the attack.

Two swords locked themselves together, entering a contest of strength. To the man's surprise, the other blade was much smaller than his. The same size of a katana, but the blade was mostly black and much thicker with a half-moon edge. Custom made, no doubt. And the attacker, Yuuhi Kurenai, had her eyes closed.

" What trick is this ?" He growled. " You're suppose to be a Genjutsu expert. Not a close quarter combatant. How did you find me in my mist ?"

" People change, Zabuza. Much like you. From a feared demon to a pathetic henchman." She bit back, decided to open her eyes and looked at him straight on. Natural red eyes met black eyes. " I just decided to become the better. And you're not the only one who uses mist as covering."

" ... Don't fuck with me, woman !"

As to show he was stronger, which he really was. Zabuza knocked Kurenai back and went into frenzy mode. The mist started dissapearing as the caster no longer maintained it. The images of their fight became clear whenever spark was sent flying as their blades clashed against each other.

Zabuza despite using a sword double his size, was clearly capable of using it as a mere normal size sword. The zanbatou danced in his hands, swiftly and deadly. There was no uncessary moves in his form. Each strike was true and solid. He wasn't bound to normal sword fight rule also. It was showed clearly by the way he headbutted the female Jounin and sweeping her legs from below. Truly a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and an experienced shinobi.

Kurenai wasn't one to be trifle with. Not after mastering Genjutsu, enough to cast them with hand seals and use them directly while fighting. Giving Zabuza a hard time, if it wasn't for his beast like instinct. His head would be rolling... many times. After consulting with one of her friends, the purple haired ANBU, she decided to take lesson in swordfighting. Three years since then and still continued practicing. The blade was custom made to be light yet capable of fighting against much larger and thicker weapons. Not to mention adding in a bit of Wind chakra and she got a deadly weapon.

" _Still, I have to thank Yugao and Naruto for these close quarter combat lessons."_

The fight continued, both side drew blood with scratches, cut and bruises. Kurenai has a nasty gash on her left side while Zabuza has a cut on his back. If this kept on... Kurenai would surely lose. But if he dropped his guard even for half a second, it would be his end.

Zabuza suddenly pulled away from Kurenai, breaking their fight. His eyes said he was planning something. Just as she expected, the man fell into the water. It was then that she remembered that they were fighting above the water surface. Zabuza was Water nature...

She made a run for the shore. But it was too late as the giant blade protruded from the water below. Kurenai stopped in time and leaned back. Feeling the sharp blade made a thin cut on her front of her clothes and her chin. The blade came down and rose up again. Kurenai jumped back and rolled in circle using her hands as the blade repeatedly appeared where she used to be.

Then she made a mistake by jumping, rendering herself immobile by being in the air.

" You're mine !" Zabuza launched himself at her from the water, swinging his blade at her. " DIE !"

He smirked as the blade bisected his opponent. Then her body turned into crimson petals.

" _Another Genjutsu ?!"_

A gust of wind rushed at him, blasting him away into the shore. He rolled a few times before stabbing the gigantic blade into the ground to stop himself. Dispelling the illusion, he saw the woman walking toward him from the water. Her face impassive and cold.

" I am disappoint. From what I read and heard about you, you're suppose to be better... than this."

" Arrogance will be your downfall, Konoha nin... Like now."

The water below devoured Kurenai and thickened. Another Zabuza appeared next to her, keeping the Water Prison intact. Her eyes widened in surprise, then turned into anger. She let her guard down. What a big mistake.

" I admit you gave me a hard time woman. For that, I will kill all your brats and the old man, slowly."

For the first time, Kurenai's face expression changed. From normal to furious then... to a smile ? Zabuza squinted his eyes, what was the woman planning ? She would run out of air, sooner or later. And the water was thickened to the same point as concrete, she couldn't use her hand seals. Then why...

" What are you smiling a-"

His question was cut short as he was stuck from behind. Then came the next strike on his shoulder. When he turned and looked, another one came and struck him on the other shoulder. Gathering his senses, Zabuza was able to dodge the next attack. A kick coming straight at his head. Bending his body backward, feeling the wind rushed by his face.

Flipping back, he was able to touched his assailant and pulled them into a lock. To his surprise... it was the timid Genin brat, the female one. He noticed her pupil-less and white eyes, a Hyuuga.

" You are within my divination." Said the girl, her eyes never leave her target's.

Zabuza's eyes widened in fear, he tried to pushed her away and escaped. But his limbs wouldn't answer to his command. They felt powerless, weak... It was those strikes earlier. She sealed off his tenketsu points.

Next came one of the most painful moment in his career as the Demon of the Mist. Every strike landed, true and precise. The last strike knocked Zabuza backward. It was amazing that he still remained standing after taking the whole thing. Coughing up blood, the demon looked up and saw the Jounin walking out from the dark, the painted-face boy following behind. He must had freed her when Zabuza was occupied with the Hyuuga.

" A Hyuuga, an Inuzuka and an Aburame. A tracking team ? No, a hunting squad is more like it."

" This is it, Zabuza." Kurenai said as a matter of fact, gripping her blade in reversed. " Your days of terrorizing others end here."

" I am the Demon of the Mist. No matter what hell I was sent to... I always crawled back."

The words came from his mouth were that of a confirmation. He would be back even killed. It made Kiba and Hinata shivered as they looked at him. Standing there, struggling to keep himself on his feet, blood dripping from his bandaged face... Like that of a dead man walking. Kurenai, decided that they had seen enough, rushing at him with her blade ready to deliver the finishing strike.

But before she could reach him. Zabuza was killed by someone else. Senbons came from the dark, impaling Zabuza at the neck. The tip went through his flesh and showed on the other side. The Demon of the Mist fell onto the ground, dead. A figure appeared next to his body, wearing the outfit of the Hidden Mist and its special ANBU squad's mask. An Oi-nin (Ninja Hunter).

" Sorry for taking your kill. But I've been tracking Zabuza for months. I couldn't hold myself when the opportunity present itself."

Said the stranger, Team Eight looked at him and took in his appearance. Same height as Shino and Naruto, probably one-fifty meters, long black hair, slim-fit build... Gender unknown due to way of dressing and high pitch voice.

Just to be sure, Kurenai walked to the body and checked for pulse... There was none. Momochi Zabuza was really dead. Then she turned and looked at the Oi-nin.

" You could have appeared sooner and helped us." She asked, there was no hint of hostility in her tone. Only that of curiosity.

" It would be bad if you were to mistook me us his ally..."

Kurenai nodded, accepting the reason. Walking back to her team.

" I'll be on my way then." Said the Oi-nin, dragging Zabuza's body by the shoulder.

The sound of the Jounin's footsteps disappeared. That made both the Oi-nin and the rest of Team Eight turned to look at her. While her students were confused, the Oi-nin was alarmed.

" ... Shouldn't you be destroying the body right here and now ?" She asked without turning back. " You only need the head for identification, after all."

A dreadful silence entered the air. Only for a mere second. Kurenai flipped back, a hail of shurikens left her hands, heading straight to the questionable Oi-nin. Despite having a smaller form, the enemy moved with amazing speed with Zabuza on his shoulder. All the shurikens were avoided. Then smoke appeared from an exploding smoke ball, covering both Zabuza and the Oi-nin.

Kurenai made a Fuuton jutsu, blowing the smoke away. But it was too late, the enemies had escaped into the darkness of the night. She cursed, silently. That mistake going to bite them hard in the back, she knew.

" Sensei, how did you know that shinobi is Zabuza's ally ?" Kiba asked as Kurenai rejoined them.

" Kiri's Oi-nin, unlike other ANBU squad, are specially trained to track down missing nin. Because of the Land of Water's large quantity Kekkei Genkai user, many of them being missing nins, they were ordered to destroy the body right on the spot. In order to keep others from finding about the secret of their techniques."

" ... Oh I see... Wait a minute, why put so much effort in taking Zabuza's body then ? Or... Why did that guy killed his own ally ?" Kiba thought he understood, but more questions came to mind.

" Because Zabuza is still alive." Shino answered, walking to them with Tazuna in tow. " That attack from before must be a distraction, a fluke."

" Eh, is it possible to stay alive with..." The feral boy pointed at his own neck. " You know, those things impaling your neck."

" Senbon. Those are senbons. Preferably used by medic nins. I saw Sakura-san practicing with them many times. Zabuza's body must be in a state of trance, faking his own dead."

" Which mean the fake Oi-nin is a medic nin or knowledgeable in medicine." Kurenai concluded, then she looked at the watch in her pocket. " It's nearly midnight. Let's get to Tazuna's house fast. We'll take a rest while waiting for our reinforcements."

Before her students could ask who were the reinforcements. Tazuna said his house was only a few minutes walking from there. They walked in silence, still feeling the strain of the previous battle. They weren't exhausted, not physically. It was their first battle against a real shinobi, a Jounin. They had fought against bandits, Genins and Chuunins. But not Jounin. Admittedly, they did well. But the gap of strength was still... too wide. They took him by surprise, the man had no knowledge of what they were capable of.

But not next time... They had to be prepared.

" And here we are ! Home sweet home." Tazuna said, standing in front of a rather large house, a watermill could be spotted next to it, circling nicely. " But hey... why is the light still on ?"

With that question, Kurenai grabbed Tazuna's shoulder and pulled the man back. She decided to take the lead and opened the door, her other hand gripping the blade behind her. Pushing the door open, she sensed the danger and put the blade before her, blocking the incoming attack.

A metal whip wrapped itself around her blade. A fist stopped only a few centimeters away from Kiba. He felt the strong wind rushing up on his face as he stood there, looking at the gloved fist before him. Shino... he had an impassive face as he looked down at the sharp and pointy blade placing against his neck. Someone hugged Hinata from behind, wrapping her below the chest.

" Miss me?" A suave voice whispered into her ear.

" HYYAAAA !"

Hinata let out a scream and broke the hug, dragging the male by the shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Hard. Not stopping, she grabbed the assailant's arm and twisted it. Something snapped, followed shortly by a howl of pain.

" YEEOWW ! HINATA ! STOP ! IT'S ME !"

Hearing the familiar voice, the girl looked down and, thanks to the light came from inside the house, noticed the vibrant red hair and violet eyes the man possessed.

" ...Naruto-kun ?" After a full second of looking at each other, she finally realized who he is. " You're the reinforcements!"

" We are." Said the one facing Kurenai, locking her blade with his iron whip. Kakashi eye smiled at her." Yo, Kurenai. What took you so long ?"

" Serve him right. Hentai." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. Then she turned to Kiba, already removed her fist from his face. " Hey there, Kiba. Sorry about that."

" Uh... okay."

Said boy straightened himself. Still couldn't believe he was caught off guard. The confidence he gained from facing the Demon of the Mist quickly disappeared. Sasuke sheathed his blade and nodded at Shino. The opposite offered the same silent greeting. It was how they communicated with each other, ever since the remedy training.

" I think my student dislodged your student's shoulder." Kurenai said, putting her blade back behind her.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was being cared for by Hinata and Sakura. The latter pushing his shoulder back in place, earning another cry of pain from the red hairred.

" He deserves it. Get inside, we need to talk. Hokage got quite a brilliant plan."

" Don't he always..."

They stepped inside the house and closed the door. The storm had come to the Land of Wave...

* * *

_**Back to a few hours ago...**_

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke ran at stop speed to the rendezvous point. Where they'll meet with Naruto. Upon meeting, they joined him on his flying mat and continued to the Land of Wave. Kakashi gave him the info they got from Kurenai, the deal between the bridge builder and the Hokage's plan. He quickly agree, seeing no holes in the plan itself and the profit they would gain after...

They arrived at Tazuna's house, the house positioned by the edge of the island, next to the sea and closest to the large bridge. Naruto sensed and smelled two person inside, just as the bridge builder said. His daughter and grandson. The light was still on, they must be waiting for Tazuna to come back.

Team Seven decided to use the direct approach, meaning knocking on the door.

" Excuse me." Kakashi, being the capable adult, was the one who do the talking. " Is this the house of Tazuna, the bridge builder ? We're ninjas from Konohagakure."

A few seconds went by and no answers. Sasuke was about to ask for permission to check the house when the door sliding opened. A adult female greeted them with wary eyes... Well, understandable when facing a half-masked man with two odd kids.

" You must be Tsunami, Tazuna-san's daughter." The woman nodded, reluctantly. " My name is Kakashi, captain of Team Seven. We are sent here to protect your father upon his requesting... Isn't he home yet ?"

Tsunami shook her head. Kakashi dropped his smile, looking a bit serious.

" Ah. I see... Please don't worry. I'm sure he's on his way coming home. Another team is escorting him, nothing will happen." The woman's face relaxed from hearing that." Can we come in and wait for him to arrive, if you don't mind that is ?"

" ... No, no I don't. Please come in."

She stepped aside and let the guests enter. The group entered the house for the first time. There a large size of ground inside, like a garden but with no vegetation. The higher floor placed in the back, consisted of a small kitchen spot and a low table. They put their shoes on the dirt ground and sat on the comfy wooden floor.

" I'm sorry for being rude a moment ago." Tsunami apologized as she served them tea. " We're... scared. Of strangers."

" We understand, Tsunami-san. That is the reason why we're here. To make you feel at ease. Gatou will not be able to hurt you, not anymore... This is good tea."

The rest of his team nodded in agreement. The tea was good, really. That earned them a smile from her.

" Kaa-chan, is jii-san home ?" A appeared from inside the house, dusting his eyes. He must be woken up from the noise. " ... Who are they ?"

" They are shinobis from the Land of Fire. They will be protecting us from Gatou. This is my son Inari. "

" Sorry for waking you up, Inari-kun." Kakashi smiled at the child. But all he got was a cold look in return.

" ... Go back. There is nothing you can do." The child said, sounding quite certain of what he was talking. " You're all going to die anyway."

" Inari ! Don't be rude." Tsunami said in horror, but her son already turned back and disappeared. The tired mother sighed and apologized to them. " I'm sorry. He's not... friendly with stranger."

" Understatement of the year." Sasuke said behind his cup of tea, Sakura nodded in agreement.

" Going to die, huh ?" Naruto said, making everyone turned and looked at him. He was holding a family photo in his hand, part of the image ripped off. Naruto looked at it before switching his glance to Tsunami. " I wonder what made him so knowledgeable about dead."

The mother lowered her head, not meeting his gaze. He took that as a sign to stop digging deeper...

" They are coming... I smelled Hinata." Naruto alarmed them, turning his head at the door. His nose sniffing the air intently. " I also smell blood."

" Welcoming party, anyone ?" Sasuke suggested, standing up with his katana in hand. " I want to test them."

" Ugh, boys."

" Try not to startled them too much, okay ?" Kakashi sighed and followed his students. " The last thing we need is injuring each others."

" Sure, sensei. I'll be _very_ gentle." Said Naruto, grinning devilishly.

What happened next was not quite as he imagined.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sup guys. And here we have Kurenai and Zabuza's first fight. The fight is a bit far from canon, I know. Because I wrote this while my internet connection is downed. So I only wrote based of from what I remember. I hope the battle and the conversations are to your liking :3

_ Angry Kurenai: Yup folks, don't mess with my Kurenai. She'll slice you to pieces :P I wonder if I overpower her too :\ Well... more than five years training together with Kakashi and company. She should be much stronger than she is in Canon... I hope that is acceptable.

_ The Sandaime Hokage: Another look at the respectable leader of Konohagakure. Like you already noticed, mine is a plotting type with no qualms about cleaning the trashes and earning the profits from it.

_ Sasuke &amp; Anko: The visit is resumed. But still no romance . Anko noticed her own feeling but still not showing it out. Well, I couldn't imagine them suddenly falling in love and abcxyz with each other without reasons lol You have to wait, folks.

Please look forward to the next chapter. The Hokage's grand plan and Naruto's first meeting with Haku.

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**Galndrael:** Hmmmm... Well it's hard to imagine Sasuke sharing his love to two women at the same time. I think I should put up a vote for this one. For me, I still refer having Anko as Sasuke only love. ( Not really only but... well. You'll see in the future )

**moops**** :** I don't think that is plausible. Every stroke is counted, the art is infused with the writer's power and the power is reflected by his skills.

**roboguy45:** It's a good thing that I don't watch many Naruto movies and Anime. Only a few episodes that I counted as important. Like Anko's story filler. Lots of girl will fall in love with him :D And he'll visit the old Hidden Whirlpool. Maybe during the one month training between the Chuunin Exam Finals.

**PurpleFairy11:** More for my lovely reader :3

**Czar Joseph:** Ino is for Sai XD

**MrTyorel**** :** I hope you enjoy the fight :3

**DaYaNa1997:** Kiri is not going to participate in the exam. And honestly, he/I would destroy the village without a second thought. If the whole village is guilty of genocide, then let them suffer the very same crime. And I have no problem with being the one to push the button :h For me, being cruel is left them being alive and suffers. To kill them instantly is having mercy. That is how I and my OC/Naruto think about killing.

**frankieu:** LOL And, what do you mean about " how else can ya deal with a bug nest ya never know when they will jump the forth wall into cannon " ?

Quest: A cool idea but very confusing sentence structure! Not a smooth read at all!

= The first two chapters were edited and used the same style writing I use to write the newest chapter. If they cannot pleased you then I guess this fict is not meant to be for you. :)

Quest: LOL the conversation between juries and Kushans was hilarious

= I'm glad someone enjoy that conversation XD

.

.

.

.

.


	35. C33 - From the Sea with Love

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

Summary: Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**Music Note:** ... Theme of the sea: **La Mer** composed by **coba** from the game **Suikoden IV**. In tribute to the Chosen One.

* * *

**Warning from writer/author:**

Hello my readers, before we start the story. I want to tell you the story will officially enter it's dark stage. The graphics will be bare and immoral even. Also please remember that this is a Self-Insert story. That Naruto / Junpaku might not be who I am but he shares my view of the world, way of thinking, fantasy and passion.

Everything that happens in here is a work of fiction and fantasy. I don't encourage others to imitate these actions or doing them in reality. That is to say, do expect a lot of skin to skin actions.

And the religion views are that of my own. I don't preach them to anyone. So please keep yours to yourself.

_Best regards,_

_Mashiro Nguyen._

* * *

**Trip to Wave Arc - Chronicle of The Sea**

_**Chapter 33 – From the Sea with Love**_

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 17th,**_

_**Midnight,**_

" That annoying bitch." Said the infamous Demon of The Mist while pulling out the senbons on his neck, violently. " Next time I see her, I'll chop her to dead."

" Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't pull them out like that." The fake hunter nin told him, trying to help with the bandaging. " We should get back and get ready. Since they know you're alive, we need to be prepared."

" Annoying as always." Zabuza tried to stand up but stumbled. Almost falling.

" You won't be able to move well for a week. And that slash wound on your back too."

He grunted, looking at the unfinished bridge from afar. Feeling irritated. He, a Jounin and A-rank shinobi, got out matched by a bunch of brats and a woman.

" I underestimated them... That won't happen again. Come, Haku. And remove that mask already."

" Yes, I'm sorry. I thought they'll help with the acting. Also reminding me of the old days."

Haku removed the mask and smiled. Then the both of them walked into the dark, returning to their base.

* * *

_**At Tazuna's house...**_

A japanese sword was meant to cut, not maim or chop. Which was why there were made to be thin and curved. Blades from the West, like shortswords for example were used for cutting, stabbing and chopping even. They were meant to be used against shields and armors made from metals. But even so, they still pale in comparison to Japanese's famous Zanbatou, Horse Slayer blades.

**CRACK**

The obsidian black blade broke into two in Naruto's hands. Looking closely, the edge was full of jagged lines and broken points. It was a surprise that it lasted till then. Kurenai's custom blade, an enlarged version of the modern survival knife. Heavier and less sharper than a tanto, but sturdier with higher endurance.

" Nasty piece of work." The red haired said, looking at the broken blade. " You're lucky that it didn't break during the fight."

" Or my skill didn't allow it to break during the fight." The female Jounin bit back, lying on a futon, resting. " Toudou is going to yell at me when I bring it back to him..."

The moment Kurenai entered the house was when she succumbed to her wound and exhaustion. Her left side was badly cut, she lost a lot of blood. Also suffered mild chakra exhaustion. Sakura healed the cut but couldn't restore the woman's vitality. The girl could only give her the necessary pills and let it restore naturally.

After asking Tazuna and his daughter to go and rest. The Konoha nins stayed at the guest room and started the discussion. Team Eight told Team Seven what had transpired, the Demon Brothers' ambush and Zabuza's. Also the fake hunter nin that rescued the man. Sakura told them it would take less or more than a week for the missing nin to recover, fully.

" So... We have two objectives. The first being Gatou, not only eliminate him but taking all of his fortunes, business and connections. The second, The Daimyo of this land. This is where Team Seven come into play."

Kakashi put out a map of the Land of Wave on the table before continuing.

" This is where we are and this is the bridge. Gatou's base are somewhere around this forest. And... this is his dock. The distances between two points are short. While Team Eight stay and guard the bridge as well as the builders, Team Seven will scout these places for a few days, looking for any hints and proofs about Gatou's crime, as well as how he is able to control the Daimyo. After that..."

He looked up from the map to Team Eight. " We'll leave for the Capital and take care of the Daimyo."

" By taking care of you mean-"

" Kiba. Be subtle."

Shino pushed up his glasses, reminding his friend to watch what he say. The brown haired boy swallowed his words and sat back. The seriousness of the situation seeped into their minds. An A-Rank mission for sure. Both in the scale of influence and difficulty.

" That is to say, a member of Team Seven will stay and act as backup. Naruto here will be the one."

Said boy nodded at them. Hinata's expression relaxed a little upon knowing that.

" Him ? Why him ? Why not Sakura ? We can use a medic."

Kiba questioned Kakashi's decision, temporarily forgetting his rank and position. The one-eyed man gave him the same glare that he usually show to the Uchiha. Albeit a bit softer, since their Jounin-sensei was present.

" Set aside the question of ability, the Uzumaki Company is a business partner with Gatou Company. His knowledge would help us in absorbing Gatou's assets as well as distributing it."

" That make sense." Shino added in, he understood where Kakashi was going. " Simply killing the man is nothing more than the act of bandits. To force him to sign the papers and hand over the company to Naruto, who represent the Uzumaki Company would ensure that everything will be taken care of, legally."

" Anou... won't that make us... the villains ?" Everyone turned and looked at Hinata, who just spoke. " We're going to kill a person and steal his fortunes... I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask."

" No, Hinata. It's alright to ask." Kurenai spoke from her bed. " By questioning your actions, you will keep your view clear and wide. To answer your question, there is no such thing as a villain. We either use our power to reserve the balance or to disrupt it. Gatou has the power and decided to use it for his own gain, taking goods from others and destroy their lives. The moment the people raised their voice and asked for our service, we have decided to punish Gatou and take back what he took from them. Keep that in mind, Hinata."

The girl took in what her sensei said and nodded in understanding.

" Let's get to business then. Kurenai should stay and rest. Kiba, Shino and Hinata should do the same. Naruto, secure the perimeter around the house with Sasuke and Sakura. Once you're done, Naruto alone will secure the bridge and watch over it. Put up a camp there and guard the place. The rest of you stay and watch the house. Tomorrow morning, we'll visit the village and Gatou's place."

" ... Wait a minute. Why am I the only one that has to camp outside ?!"

" Because your kage bunshins can cover the whole place and response in time if anything happens, since you are close by. The main reason: because I said so."

Naruto's mouth opened, he was looking for something to counter but nothing came up. Feeling frustrated, he pulled on his long hair and stood up, walking out of the house. His mouth mumbling curses. Sakura followed him shortly, Sasuke smirked, holding his katana and follow suit.

" Well then, sweet dream Team Eight. Don't worry, you're in safe hands." Kakashi said and disappeared, leaving leaves in his spot.

" ... Can we trust them ?" Kiba scratched his head, not feeling sure what to made of his situation.

" Trust them and take a rest, Kiba. We got lots to do tomorrow." Kurenai convinced her students, relaxing on her bed. " Protected by an ANBU squad, nowhere is safer."

The Genins looked at each other then decided to take it easy and rest. Like she said, they got a lot of thing to do tomorrow...

* * *

_**Early morning,**_

_**Construction Site...**_

" Hey ! Move it ! Closer ! Alright stop !"

People were working, using both machines and their own hands to build the bridge. It was impressive, no ninjutsu, no special skills. Only by their own hands. Yet they could build such a big and long bridge, which was impressive even in his world. Where the buildings were sky high...

" Human are such amazing creature, aren't they ?" Naruto spoke to no one but himself. " Reminds me of those Wonders... Like the Pyramids."

" Don't forget the bodies buried beneath those construction, though."

" Heh, you just have to go and say it. Spoilsport."

The beast chuckled inside his mindscape, making him smiled along.

" Something amused you ?"

Naruto looked up and saw Tazuna standing in front of him, carrying a big log on his shoulder.

" Not really. Just remembering stuffs."

" Happy stuffs I guess ?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. Tazuna took that as a yes. " You ninjas are quite impressive though."

The bridge builder said, looking at the bunshins scattered around the construction site. They were wearing the same outfit as Naruto but with a piece of cloth covering their face. A spiralling symbol could be seen painted on them. Their duty: to stand guard and make sure no accidents occurred.

" ... Can you create more and help me with the constructing ?"

" I'm afraid that kind of service is not included in the fine print." He declined his request. " Then again, are you sure you want outsiders to help building the bridge that symbolize the will and hope of your country ?"

" ... Sounds about right."

Tazuna adjusted the log on his shoulder and go back to work. Naruto watched him go. Then he stood up and jumped off the bridge. Using chakra to stick himself on the surface, he walked under the bridge. Digging a small hole on the concrete, he took out the signal device and put it inside. Taking out his phone, he watched as the signal bar went back to full and smiled in satisfaction. Covering the hole, Naruto went back on the bridge. There, he saw Tazuna argueing with a man.

" This is our bridge. The bridge we started building together, believing it would bring hope and a new future to our country." Before the other man could argue back, he continued. " It's already noon. Let's stop for the day... You don't have to come back tomorrow."

Tazuna walked away, calling his men to stop and go home. Naruto arched an eyebrow at what happened and waved a bunshin over to him. He dispelled and the memory entered his mind... Fear of death. The most effective tool to control a herd.

" These people are sheeps." He said when Tazuna walked close to him. " And Gatou is the shepherd. Soon he will slaughter them all or feed them to the wolves... You're their only hope, Tazuna. Be strong."

" Coming from a kid, that is not quite assuring as it sound. But, heh, you are a ninja."

" Will you be going home then ?"

" No, I'll stop by the town. I'm suppose to bring home some foods for lunch."

" That won't be necessary." Naruto told him, grabbing the man's shirt from behind. Tazuna turned back and looked at the short kid. He saw Naruto smile for the first time. " I'll go for you and bring back some food. Wouldn't want to burden your family with feeding us. Beside, I need to meet up with my team for the scouting."

" Okay then, good luck... And thank you."

* * *

" Town ?... This looks more like a refugee camp to me."

He might be exaggerated things a bit. But the place really looked unfit to be call a town, more like a slum. The buildings were dirty and unmaintained with tole plates for roof. A lot of people were living in tents instead of houses. Strong men walking around, wearing board, advertising themselves in order to look for a job. Others decided to look for easy money by stealing and mugging.

Amongst those sitting by the side of the road, children can be spotted. They looked pale, showing signs of malnutrition. Even old people who lost the strength to work were there, living off others kindness.

" Please ! I'll pay, give me one more day !"

" Enough ! You had enough time, peasant. Since you are unable to pay for the tax. This house belong to Gatou-sama now !"

Despite the commotion the thugs and the begging man were making, no one was paying attention to them. They only looked once before turning away, not wanting to get involved.

" No don't ! This is all we have ! Where will my family stay ?!" The man tugged on the rough looking thug's shirt. Refusing to let go. " Please have some mercy ! We'll pay ! Give us more time !"

" Why you persistent bastard..." Getting impatient with the man's pleading, the thug decided to draw his sword.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

" Who dare- UHNN !"

The angry thug turned back to see who was it that interfered with his work. Only to stop halfway when a blade was put against his neck. The edge dug into his skin, drawing blood. The rest of them turned back and saw kid wearing cargo pants and a flak-jacket with mesh shirt under it. He was holding the blade.

" You fucking brat. We'll kill you !"

The two thugs accompanying the first one decided to draw their swords. When they suddenly felt someone put an arm over their shoulder and dragged them together.

" Maa maa, don't be so angry." Kakashi said in his casual voice, putting his arms around the men like they were friends. Completely caught the thugs off-guard. " Getting angry is bad for your health, if you know what I mean. Why don't we get into that alley and talk it out like gentlemen ?"

Before the men could response, Kakashi shunshined away, carrying the thugs with him. Sasuke removed his sword from the first thug's neck and stabbed the man's stomach with the butt of his sword, knocking him out cold. He caught the man's falling form on his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, following Kakashi.

The poor man and everyone were shocked at what just happened. Gatou's men, might as well be the Daimyo's men, were kidnapped ?! Should they be doing something ? Reporting it ? They thought about it and decided not to get involved. They had much on their hands already. For the man, he was gracious that his problem was solved, one way or another.

Not so far away, a pink haired girl sat on the roof top, pouting.

" Info gathering through observing, he said. Everything I see in this Town is poverty and oppression. What else to gather ?"

" Ara, are we having a rebellious moment here ?" A voice sudden came from behind Sakura, making her yelped in surprise.

" AH ! Kitsune ! Why do you always sneak up on people like that ?!." She scolded Naruto, using his childhood nickname.

" Want me to stop then ?" He moved closer to her, their shoulders touching due to the close proximity.

" B-Baka ! We're on duty here !" Sakura stammered and looked away from him. Not showing any attempts to get away from him, though.

The red haired chucked, it always felt good to tease Sakura now and then.

" Come, Sakura. The best way to gather info from the people is to blend in with them. Shall we ?"

He held out a hand for her to take. She took it and together, they jumped down an alley and joined the people on the street. None of Team Seven's members worn hitai-ate while on duty. Especially when gathering info, it gave away their identity.

They also removed any piece of clothing that announced their shinobi status. For Kakashi, the man had to change his whole outfit but still keep his mask on. Sasuke looked like a child soldier, Sakura could pass as any civilian child while Naruto looked like a rich kid in his expensive kimono.

A suspicious looking man walked into Sakura, intending to grab the girl's pouch when she was distracted. But when he moved his hand near her pouch, she caught his hand in a firm grip. The man's face turned pale, surprised. Naruto glared at the man and started speaking.

" You look strong and healthy, yet instead of looking for a proper job you resulted to stealing from others who are suffering the same fate as you... Break his hand, Sakura."

His voice was cold, his eyes were sharp and angry. Naruto was serious. Sakura hesitated, looking at the thief caught in her grip. It wasn't the first time, she saw Naruto acting like that. He was a kind boy by heart. But he despised those who possess strength yet refuse to use it and work for food. Instead stealing from others.

He hated weak-minded people with a passion that sometimes scared his friends, even Hinata and Sakura. The same even apply for children, one time a child cried to no end, forcing his parent to buy some toy. Naruto listened to his cry for awhile and got angry, the killing intent he emitted was too much that the people in the festival freaked out and the child silenced with fear. Sakura and Hinata had to drag him away from the festival ground immediately.

From that event, they learned that Naruto had short temper when it came to unruly children and criminals.

" Go, if I caught you stealing again. I'll break both your hands."

Sakura threatened the thief using her most scary look. The man looked at the child before him with fear, he quickly nodded. Feeling that she would do as she said if he does not listen. When Sakura released him, he fled into the crowd, not looking back.

" ... You're too soft."

" And you're getting too hot headed."

She she patted his back lightly to let some cool air inside it. Naruto, having higher temperature than normal people, also showed strange symptom whenever he become angry: His back started emitting strong heat. Upon growing up, it became worse. He even letting out steam sometimes...

They entered a supermarket. There was barely anything to buy at all. No meats, a few bad looking and tiny fishes, bad and small vegetables. It reflected how bad the economy was in this country. Naruto shook his head and dragged Sakura outside. He told her that they shouldn't be buying stuff. Instead hunt for food in the forest or fishing even. She agreed, seeing how bad the food were inside the market.

When they were walking, a child got near and put our his hands in front of Naruto. The child's clothes were disheveled and dirty. The child himself had a hopeful look on his face, expecting them to give them something. He must saw them exiting the market earlier... Naruto kneeled down to put him on the same height as the child. Taking out several ration bars from his sleeves and put them on the child's waiting hands.

" Here child, one bar equals a meal. Don't eat them all, save them for later."

The boy had an ecstatic look on his face. He thanked the both of them and ran away with a smile.

" And here I thought you hate children."

Another person said from behind, it was Sasuke. Kakashi was walking next to him.

" Not all children. Just the stubborn one." Naruto defended.

" Well, most children are stubborn, otoutou." Kakashi laughed before turning serious. " We got some info. Let's go somewhere else and talk."

" The forest then, we could hunt some food while at it."

Everyone agreed, together they left the town and entered the forest. Where Sasuke hunting for meat, Sakura looking for edible plants and Naruto diving into the water looking for fishes. Kakashi did more scouting at Gatou's base, the forest they entered was near his place after all.

The group sealed what they got in a storage scroll and started the discussion.

" Most of the stuffs we got from the goons are the same thing we heard from Tazuna. But there was another piece of information." Kakashi told them about the info. " Each month, the dock receives an important shipment from the outside. A part of the goods went to the Daimyo. Those goons don't know what it is, though. Only know that they are imported goods from the foreigners. Lucky for us, the trade for this month is tonight."

Naruto nodded. " Infiltration then. Are you and Sasuke going ?"

" No, I want you and Sasuke to go. You have the permission to kill. That will serve as a warning to Gatou and disrupt his force's morale. But not before we got the info. "

" Hmm just to indulge my curiosity." The Uchiha asked, more subtle than he used to be. Kakashi nodded, giving him the permission to continue. " Why not attack their hideout now and wipe all of them out ?"

" Political reason. Officially, we're here as bodyguards till Tazuna finish his bridge. Gatou is currently protected by the law, the Daimyo is backing him. If we made a mess of this and let other village caught wind of this. We might as well start the Fourth Shinobi War."

Sasuke absorbed the knowledge. " Understood."

" Well then, let's get back and have lunch."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Gatou's hideout...**_

Gatou's hideout is an impressive structure built on a large tree in the shape of a cone. The building itself looked impressive but... as Kakashi commented: too open to attacking and easy to take down. The construct was nothing more than a way for Gatou to show off his fortune and power. He was so arrogant that he didn't care about security. He got hired thugs and goons to protect him after all.

In a guest quarter, laid the form of Momochi Zabuza. The demon was still recovering from the fight last night and the after effect of the momentary dead. His follower, Haku was attend to him, sitting protectively by his bed. Their peaceful moment was interrupted when the open creaked open and Gatou entered, followed by two dangerous men.

" Look how the Demon of the Mist has fallen. Pathetic." Gatou stepped forward, closing in on the Kiri nins. " Even after all that bragging about about being called a demon... What a joke."

The men following Gatou moved in front of him, their swords at ready.

" Wait a moment." Gatou stopped them and got closer to Zabuza, his hand reaching to touch the man. " What's with the silent treatment ? You were pretty talka-"

Before Gatou could reach Zabuza, his hand was caught by another. It was Haku, the boy tightened his grip almost breaking the bone on Gatou's hand. Seeing their boss being hurt, the men acted. Their hand moved and grabbed... nothing.

" You shouldn't do that. I am angry now."

Haku, standing between the two men, their swords in his hands, placing against their necks. He moved faster than their hands reaction. Their brain couldn't even access the instant movement he made.

" You. You... ONE MORE TIME !" Gatou yelled at him, holding his pained hand. " Fail me one more time and you can kiss your protection goodbye !"

He angrily stepped out of the room, Haku threw the swords at the door. The thugs followed their boss, grabbing their swords on the way. Haku and Zabuza were finally alone... once more.

" ... You didn't have to do that." Zabuza said, pulling a kunai from under his sheet.

" I know, Zabuza-sama. But if we cause a commotion here, the hunter nins will be after us." The boy sat back on his seat next to Zabuza. " We must be patient."

The man closed his eyes, resuming his rest. " Yeah, you're right."

* * *

" Gochisousama."

Said everyone after finishing their food. For Tazuna's family, it had been awhile since they had such delicious food. The food were fresh, especially the meat and vegetables. After finishing the meal, Team Seven and Team Eight turned in their reports.

Team Eight already set up traps and security measures around Tazuna's house, they also made themselves familiar with the place's layout. It was decided that they would take turn to guard the bridge with Naruto and his bunshins.

Team Seven reported what they found and their plan for infiltrating the dock tonight. Tazuna informed them that the place was heavily guarded with ronins (rogue samurai) and hired thugs. It was where Gatou stored most of his illegal goods, which includes drugs and slaves.

" Slaves ? He is involved in human trafficking too ?!" Naruto got heated up when he heard about it. " Yet the people of this country decided to do nothing and let him do as he wishes ?! This is getting stupid ! Are you the only one with the courage to fight back in this land, for real ?!"

" ... The word courage is already lost to us. Ever since that incident."

Inari, Tsunami's son, suddenly stood up and ran upstairs. On his way, the boy slammed the doors with force that caused loud noises to echoed in the building. Nothing couldn't stop him even his mother's calling.

" Tou-san ! I told you not to talk about that in front of Inari !"

" I'll make a wild guess and say that the incident is involved with the torn picture hang on the wall over there." Kurenai said while drinking the herbal tea provided by Hinata. " And by how the boy reacted, I have no doubt that it also involved him."

" ... Three years ago, a fisherman came to this town with a dream of a bright future. His name was Kaiza. He saved Inari from drowning and the boy started hanging around him. The boy's father was lost to us when he was very young, so he looked up to Kaiza as a father figure. It wasn't long before the man became a part of our family. He was a strong and courageous man, a man which everyone in the town looked up to and depended on. He was called... a hero."

" Then Gatou came to this country and... it happened." The old man started crying, he removed his glasses to wipe away the tears. " Kaiza stood up for the people and encouraging them to fight against Gatou. The bastard knew he was a threat and decided to-to- execute him in front of the whole town."

At this point, Tsunami also started crying, remembering her late husband's final moment. Everyone remained silent, they all understood it was painful for them to remember such things. The most painful thing was to watch your loved ones die in front of you and couldn't do anything about it...

" We watched as his hands were cut off, the very hands he sworn to use to protect the town... Inari, after witnessing that, no longer believe in hero and hope, calling his father a liar. He and the rest of the town, even us, no longer look for help from others. The people after losing their leader were too afraid to fight back."

" A classic move that tyrants love to use, to make an example to the people. Obey and live, if not, die in the most painful way." Kakashi concluded. " He is ruthless, cruel and efficient. No wonder he could control your country in such a short time."

" But... is it alright to leave the boy like that ?" He continued, looking at both Tazuna and Tsunami. " From what you told me, Kaiza taught the boy to be a courageous. But all that remains in the boy... is hatred and grief."

An uncomfortable silence passed through. It was broken when Naruto left his seat and headed for the door.

" There is no such thing as a hero. You just made him into one. By doing so, you condemned that man to his fate. Either die a martyr or a victim of fear and oppression..." He paused, letting his words hang into the air. " And we all know how it turned out, based on your memories of Kaiza's last moment that is."

Closing the door behind and leaped into the woods, Naruto refused to listen to any arguments. Because he knew it wouldn't end well. He knew what he said and believed that to be the truth. How could he not ? He experienced the same thing. Albeit under a very different point of view...

* * *

_**XX XX XXXX,**_

_**Iraq, XXXX 2045...**_

" Qatala (Killer) to command, I have target on stage. Repeat, the target is on stage."

Said a masked man, standing on a wooden platform with a pistol in hand. Kneeling next to him was a local man, his hands and legs tied up. They were standing in front of a crowd, they looked scared and angry at the same time. A row of uniformed soldier stood, pointing their guards preventing them from acting.

" Command here, Qatala. Execute the target. Make it a show, don't let him be a martyr."

" Understood."

He kicked the man lying on the floor before firing at both legs. The man screamed in pain, the crowd also screamed, both in fear and anger. The masked man on the stage shot into the air, yelling at them in local language.

" ALL YOU TERRORIST OUT THERE WHO HURT OTHERS BECAUSE OF THEIR RELIGIONS ! TAKE THIS MAN AS AN EXAMPLE !"

He shot, again, at the man's thighs. Red blood poured out from the wounds dying the floor red. The man writhed on the floor, crying from the pain inflicted on his body. The masked man didn't even show any sympathy toward his victim. The only thing that was visible through the hole of that black balaclava was a cold, hard black eyes under thick gray brows.

" YOUR GOD WILL NOT SAVE YOU ! NOR HE WILL JUDGE OTHERS !"

**BANG**

" ONLY HUMAN CAN JUDGE EACH OTHERS !"

**BANG**

" IF YOU WANT TO JUDGE !"

**BANG**

The final bullet from the masked man ended the local man's suffering.

" Then prepare to be judged."

The man was dead, his body lies near the edge of the platform, his head fell off the edge looking towards the crowd. The people were agitated and started pushing through the soldiers. One short kid made it passed them and ran towards the dead body, yelling the word father in local language. No matter how hard he called, his father wouldn't wake up. Desperation and pain turned into hatred. He looked at the masked soldier that killed his father with eyes of fury.

He lunged at the soldier, only to be pushed aside easily. The child fell onto the sand, helpless. Not sparing him a glance, The soldier turned and walked away. Behind him, the child stood up and reached for something inside under his torn cloak... it was a gun. Levelling the gun to the soldier's back with both hands, the child gathered his strength and pulled the trigger.

A deafening sound of a shot echoed in the air. It was too loud compared to a pistol's. Qatala looked back on his shoulder and saw the body of the child lying on the ground, next to the platform where his father lay. Walking back, the soldier lowered himself to close the dead child's eyes. Terrorist or not, the man was the boy's father. He offered a silent prayer, not for whatever god for forgive himself. But for the child to pass on peacefully. Away from the sinful world of man. Away from the war torn land that he called home...

" Sahib ?" (Master) Someone spoke in broken English, the voice was that of a young girl, almost childish. " Are-you-o-kay?"

Before the speaker's figure could enter his view, he felt someone yanked on his neck and pulled him back, violently.

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto lunged forward from his bed in reflex, catching the two strangers with his hands and knocked them onto the floor. Several strikes were exchanged in the dark tent, he got one of his attacker under him and was about to deliver the finishing strike. The other one grabbed his wrist and locked his neck from behind. Getting frustrated from the sudden ambush and angry at himself for being caught off guard. Naruto was about to shook the one on his back when he heard a familiar voice.

" Naruto-kun ! It's us !"

" Kitsune ! Calm down !"

He was frozen on the spot. A few seconds later, he released his grip on the neck of the person underneath him. The one on his back also loosened her grip around his neck. Naruto reached out for the lamp next to his bed and turned on the switch. Everything was clear then...

The dim light washed over them, Sakura finally let out the breath she was holding. She looked up from under him and realized something... He was topless and very close to her. Hinata was right behind him, wrapping her hands around his neck. The timid girl's clothes looked a bit messy. Their position reminded Sakura of a scene she read from the Icha Icha series...

_**" We should make use of that scene and turn it into reality !"** _Inner whispered inside her with a sweet and tempting voice.

Her face quickly took on a shade of pink, a bit darker than her hair.

" GET OFF ME ALREADY !" She pushed Naruto in his torso and crawled away from under him.

_**" Awww but we were enjoying the view."**_

" I'm sorry you two." The red haired apologized after they all sat back on the floor inside his tent. Sakura and Hinata sat opposite to him with the pink haired looking quite angry and annoyed. " I didn't know it was you so I reacted..."

" Your bunshin let us in ! How could you not know it was us ?!"

Sakura yelled at him, her finger poking at his bare chest. When she realized that he had not put on his clothes yet, she pulled back and turned away. Looking aside, she saw that Hinata was blushing madly too. The shy girl sat with both hands on her laps and her eyes trying to concentrate on them. Rather than on the male specimen in front of them.

" I hate myself some time." Naruto grunted, knowing the bunshin, or himself, just messed with him. " That aside, what are you two doing here ?"

Hinata muttered something but Naruto couldn't hear. She tried to say again but the important part came out too fast.

" I was sent t-to... tospendthenightwithyou !"

Fast she was, but Naruto could still understand. He had a dumbfounded look on his face and turned to Sakura, expecting her to explain.

" Don't give me that dumb look. You know why we're here. We'll take your spot guarding the bridge till you came back." A look of realization appeared on his face but quickly turned to disappointment. Sakura noticed that. " Why the disappointment ?"

" Nothing... I just thought that two beautiful girls decided to visit me." Using a minor shunshin, he appeared between them and wrapped his hands around both girls waist. Pulling them closer to his body." Because I was feeling lonely."

In fact, he was feeling a bit lonely. Been months since Hinata started living in his home. But the girl became even more secluded than before. Everytime he tried to approach her, she would find an excuse to get away or keep a distance between them. When Naruto decided to push forward and grab her, Hinata freaked out and knocked him through the wall with a juuken strike...

It must because of what happened on the night he brought her home for the first time. Those kind of intimacy probably too much for a timid and pure girl. Whenever they were alone, Hinata was tensed. But when Sakura was with them, she relaxed and acted normal.

Moment like this, with his arm around her, their bodies next to each other and sharing warmth. Naruto took the chance and pressed his face onto her hair, smelling and breathing. His hot breath brushed against her neck, making the girl release a cute yelp. Her sensitive skin made the feeling stronger than it should be. Tugging on the arm holding her, Hinata try to pry it off and escape.

But Naruto held her tighter. At the same time, he moved on and kissed on the nape of her neck. The white eyes girl immediately reacted to his attack. Her breathing was hitched and uneven. Her hands, instead of trying to remove his a moment ago, were tugging on them, tightly. Holding the girl's chin, he turned her head sideways and stole her lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue invaded the inside of her mouth and wrapping her own. Hinata whimpered and let out a quiet, barely audible moan in her throat. Her eyes became half-close as he deepened the kiss, her whole body became numb at the sensations.

" Been awhile since I got this close to her..." He thought, at the same time wondering if he should stop and asked for what reason she always try to avoid him. That turned out to be unnecessary when he felt the pain on his cheek. Someone tugged on his whiskers, again. " Ouch !"

A rather cute and pouting Sakura was looking at him. Obviously jealous from the lack of attention she was having. The red haired sweatdropped, feeling a bit guilty. He turned to Hinata and saw that the girl was still recovering from what he did, trying not to faint. Naruto then got an idea, he removed his other hand from Hinata's waist, placing it on Sakura's back and pulled her face closer to his.

Just as she opened her mouth to voice her protest, he pressed his lips over them in a firm and passionate kiss. Young they were, foolish they weren't. They knew exactly what they were doing. Unlike Hinata, Sakura welcomed his intimate act and responded in kind, many times. She put her hands against his back and pulled them together, pressing their bodies against each other. The medic was more audible than her friend, her throaty moan echoed in the tiny tent as the kiss became hot and hotter by the seconds. What they were doing made the word "saliva exchanging" paled in comparison.

After a full minute, their lips parted, their tongue twisting against each other for one last time before separating, returning to their respective mouth. A trail of saliva connected them before disconnecting in a mere second later. The hormone, intensity and lack of breath made Sakura look.. desirable. Her skin was flushed red, her chest heaved with each breath and her brilliant green eyes dimmed with passion. Naruto smiled and pressed his thumb against her lips, also turning back to look at Hinata... said girl already fainted with a beet red face.

" What the hell..."

He said in disbelief, after what he did to her, she didn't faint . But after witnessing Sakura and him making out, she collapsed ?!

" Looks like our poor girl couldn't handle the heat."

Sakura grabbed his hands a bit on his thumb, alternating between biting and scraping it with her teeth. The sight was... disturbingly hot because of her physical age. It stirred up the immoral fantasy inside hm. It didn't help much when the fox inside was wolf whistling with a gigantic neon sign says " DO HER " next to it. Damn that blasted fox, of all the things he picked up from the man's memory. Being perverted was his best subject.

" You wanted to make her jealous and came to you right, Kitsune ?" Sakura asked that while playing with his hand, already switched to his index finger... Naruto could feel an alarm went off in his mind and his pants getting tighter by the seconds. " That won't be necessary. Hinata is just... shy. She was happy to be with you, officially. But the thought also make her nervous. Especially after you attacked her. Unlike me, she thought you were actually going to cross the line. "

" I would if you keep doing that." The boy swallowed heavily. His breath hitched when she put his finger inside her mouth and started sucking.

Feeling himself reaching the danger-zone, Naruto retracted his hand from the pink haired's grab and stood up. Not forgetting to turned away, hiding the obvious sign of his arousal from her.

" I understand. I-eh... I gotta go and meet up with Sasuke. It's time for the mission. You two can... rest up. I'll create more bunshins to stand guard." Grabbing his kimono top and the obi belt, Naruto rushed through the tent's door. " NIGHT !"

Just like that, Naruto got away from her grasp before she realized it. She understood that he was on duty and they got to hold themselves in check before they reach the proper age. But that didn't help her feeling a bit angry and... frustrating. Being hung up didn't feel exactly comfortable. They were hormonal teens, their minds were clear but the body required it.

Falling onto the sheets below her, she thought about the hot and passionate kiss a moment ago. Her core heating up with each memory. She hated being young. Many times, Sakura considered the option of relieving herself. Just like what their special class taught and what she read from the books. But she never got into the mood to try. Maybe now, she thought, her hand started reaching down her dress, still hesitating with her decision.

A soft moan surprised her, making her stopped whatever she intended to do.

" ...Sakura-san ?" Hinata called her name, still not fully awake. After a few seconds, the girl remembered what happened the girl bolted right up, looking around frantically, searching for the red haired.

" He went to the mission already." Sakura let out a tiring sigh, laying on the soft mat and looking at her friend. " He was getting impatient with you avoiding him, Hinata."

" I... I don't think I'm ready for... these kind of stuffs." The Hyuuga explained, looking down to hide her blushing face.

Sakura chuckled, she loved that part of Hinata. So innocent, pure and... ravishable... Where did that thought came from ? Then she looked at her friend's dishevelled form, remembering how Naruto got her to give up and play to his tune. Like a skilled musician using his tool in a breath-taking performance. Just like how he ignited the heat inside her, every damn time they make out... A strange thought crossed her mind just then.

" Hey Hinata... You want to practice with me ?" Sakura asked looking at the dark hair girl before her. She pushed herself sitting up, crawling closer to her friend. " You know, things like... kissing. To make you... get use to them. In turn, getting less nervous when doing it with Naruto."

Hinata's face immediately turned red, steam could be seen coming out from her ears.

" Wha- But we are girls !"

" Exactly." Sakura put both hands on Hinata's shoulders, gripping tight to reassure the girl it was for a good reason... sort of." Being both girls, nothing weird will happen. We will know when to hold back and stop. I actually don't mind practicing with you. But if you have a problem with me..."

Hinata, being the kindest girl, quickly said. " No ! I-I like you too, Sakura-san. So... Um... Ple-Please take good care of me."

_**" GOT HER !"** _Inner made a victory fist inside.

Hiding her victory smile, Sakura pulled her friend closer. Their lips touched, in a soft and gentle way. The tip of their noses brushing against each other clumsily. But that clumsiness was also an attractive point. The innocent first kiss they shared with each other also marked the start of a secret between them. A secret between a pink and white flowers.

* * *

_**Late night near Gatou Corp's Dock...**_

The dark haired Uchiha was practicing by opening the palm of his hand and try creating a blast from it, or creating enough heat to burn stuffs. Other members of their circles were practicing the same techniques. Naruto was the one that succeeded first and found the safe ways to practice each element. Which allowed the rest of them to practice without endanger themselves.

" You're early." Naruto said, landing next to his teammate. " No ANBU cloth ?"

" Same to you." Sasuke made a fire ball in his palm before closing up, putting the flame away. Then he noticed something out of place.

" ... Why are you wet ?"

The whiskers boy turned away, hiding his blush. " Suddenly want a night bath, that's all."

" ... With clothes on ?"

" Whatever. Can we start already ? Just get in and kill 'em all."

Sasuke chuckled, it was rare to see Naruto being flustered. " Sometime I wonder who are the villains. Them or us ?"

That question was meant to be unanswered. The two of them blended in the show and approached the dock. A large modern ship could be spotted next to several small size ones. A lot of containers could be seen lying in the yard, waiting to be shipped away or be opened. There are two guard towers with strong led light attached to them.

Sasuke displayed his superb shuriken jutsu and silenced the guards on both towers. Each of them climbed on top the tower and got a clear view of the dock. They counted the men, their guard routines and the unlit corners that out of the light's reach. They also marked the workers section. Not wanting to get them involved. Naruto whispered to his teammate.

_" There is a commotion on the large ship, the trade must be going on."_

_" Silence the rest of the guards then approach the large ship."_ Sasuke suggested and Naruto agreed. The bloodbath begun.

One by one, the guards patrolling the yard were killed. Dragged into the dark and got their throat cut open. Had their neck snapped in an audible crack. Their head cut off when turning on a corner. Got hanged by the neck when talking with each other under a light pole. Those who was sleeping never wake up, the bed sheet dyed red with their own blood.

The young assassins regrouped on the large ship, looking over at the group below them. Naruto noticed four caucasian men, all of them wearing... medieval fantasy clothes ? At first, he feared that they were carrying firearms. But after a moment of careful observation, he didn't see any guns or smelled any gunpowder coming from them. Very strange, he thought.

The foreigner doing the talking was wearing a black dress pants, high-collar white shirt with a black short cape. He looked like a count of sort. His guards dressed like travelers in those western fantasy RPG. A lancer, a broadsword user and a dual-sword wielder. Naruto was most... intrigued.

_" No guns but simple weapons... Do they possess magical power or special abilities ? I should capture one for myself and get more info about these... foreigners."_

Sasuke tapped on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thought. _" Kill the local thugs, leave the foreigners and the leader alive ?"_

_" I'll take the foreigners."_

After accepting their roles, Naruto and Sasuke mentally counted to three before starting their attack.

While the men were discussing, a small ball the size of a cup landed on the table. The thing pop up right on their face from the impact before exploding into a thick layer of smoke. Sasuke lunged in first, his katana flashing in the smoke, drawing blood and ending lives with each strike.

Screams were raised but only in a span of second, maybe less. He didn't go for flashy kill like beheading or splitting his target in half. Sasuke aimed for their vitals or places that guaranteed instant dead to prevent them from making noises. Out of habit of course, they already set a silent barrier around the ship already.

Naruto made quick work of the foreigners. In truth, he wanted to let them fight, to see what they are capable of. But he couldn't compromise the mission and more importantly, his friend's safety. Channeling chakra into both hands, instead of forming a sword, he turned every tip of his fingers into sharp blades. They took on the shape of glowing purple claws. His first slash went through the armored man with the broadsword.

The man only felt a pain on his stomach, he looked down and saw his own red blood organs gushing out from the large gash. Then he collapsed on his knee before dropping on the floor, dead. The lancer's head was turned in an impossible angle, his neck snapped with an audible crack. He was dead, or maybe left to suffer as he died from the lack of air. The dual-sword wielder reacted on time, his blades was put before him, blocking the incoming attack from Naruto. But the boy's chakra claw cut through his blades and impaled him in the chest. Blood was spatted on Naruto, painting his face red.

" W-Who the hell... are you..."

Naruto removed his hand from the man's body, letting him dropped onto the floor. The language he used... it was English, with a clear and heaven accent of Great Britain, or England.

" Aero !"

A gust of wind was sent, blasting the smoke covering them into the air. They were revealed. The one who did that... was the last foreigner, the one who looks like a count. He shouted at Naruto in English, anger evidence on his features.

" You ! How dare you yellow monkeys attack us, representative from the Holy Britannia Empire !"

_" Arrogant, high and mighty. English men indeed..."_ Naruto snarled at the man._ " And probably a magic caster. We aren't the only one with special powers in this world."_

" I'll burn you to crisp ! Firag-"

Flame appeared on both of his hands as he spoke. But he couldn't finish the sentence. Not ever. Naruto appeared right before him, the shorter boy then delivered a punch into his guts. The force lifted his body off the ground, his body bended from the strength behind the punch. The man collapsed on his knees, hugging his stomach. Bile rose from inside his body and onto the floor before him.

The foreigner then felt someone tug on his hair and dragged him away. He was thrown against the edge of the ship. The strong impact made a dent on the metal surface and broke several bones on his ribs. Wheezing, trying to breath through the pain, the man looked up and saw the red haired bastard talking with another black haired... They were just kids ?! How was it possible ?! They defeated him !

The red haired with the black kimono casually walked to him. With impressive strength, the boy lifted him up and dragged his face closer.

" Now then, what is your business with Gatou and this land ?"

The foreigner spitted on Naruto's face and cracked a smile at him. He then spoke in English.

" You don't understand what I say, you damn barbarian. Even if you do I will not tell you anything !"

The boy's face darkened, his feature hidden behind his red mane. After a few seconds of silent... He started laughing. From normal, amused laugh it slowly turned creepy and maniacal.

" Heh... heh heh heh. HA HA HA HA ! Oh I always want to hear this phrase !"

Naruto laughed out loud, his body shook making the man in his grip shaking along. Then he suddenly headbutted the man, breaking his nose and bloodying his face. He pulled the man back again, inching his face closer and spoke in a menacing voice. His eyes turned, red slits replacing violet pupils. A sadistic smile showed on his face.

" Yes. Yes I do, Britannian." The man's eyes opened wide as the boy spoke in perfect English. " And you will tell me everything you know. One way or another..."

* * *

_**Back at Tazuna's house...**_

Sasuke and Naruto went straight to the bridge builder's home. Tazuna and his family were all sound as sleep. The Konoha group gathered around the kitchen fire at the main room. When the boys came back, Sasuke was carrying a small package in his arm. They reported the mission, number of deaths and the foreigners. It would be nice if they could capture one alive and do more research. But that proved too much risk for the Land of Wave. If this Holy Britannia Empire found out that it was them who killed the men, instead of Gatou's thugs. There would be problems.

So they killed the last foreigner... Or so Sasuke thought.

" This is what the foreigners were selling. And also what the Daimyo requesting each week."

The Uchiha pushed the package to the center of the group. Taking out a kunai, the boy stabbed on it. When the weapon was removed, a black brown sticky substance could be seen along the tip. Sasuke gave the kunai to Kurenai, she smelled it, her nose crooked in disgust. Right after licking it, she spitted it onto the burning flame of the kitchen.

" It's Opium. Potent Opium to be exact." The female Jounin cleaned the kunai with a piece of cloth and returned the weapon to the dark haired boy. " The Daimyo must be an addict. Gatou uses this to control him. A strong leash on the top dog of this land."

" That is what Gatou's lieutenant said. The sly bastard first used his connection to became friend with the Daimyo. It didn't take long for him to eat off the man's hand because of this drug." Sasuke grunted, he had no idea why people would do anything just to get a bit of these drug on their system. He despised the addicts, such weak willed creatures...

" And the foreigners from that empire made a deal with Gatou. They will supply and give him special privileges to do trade business in their land. In turn he will offer a piece of land in this country to them. The Britannia will use it to build their first town in Nip-... in our world. The first but surely not the last one."

" A plan of invasion..."

Kakashi spoke in low tone. The word hung in the air, telling them that the situation was much more serious than it seem. Gatou was a businessman. One without loyalty or trust. He would sell his country without a single thought, just to get his hands on whatever fortunes he was offered.

" These foreigners won't be a problem as long as we take care of Gatou and this... top dog." Shino voiced his thought. " We have established the connection between the two. It is more than enough for we to take actions."

" You should speak more, Shino. You look very cool being like that." Kiba nudged his friend on the side. The sunglasses boy didn't show any reaction, but in fact he was smiling softly behind the collar of his coat.

Kakashi closed his Icha Icha book with soft thud, gathering their attentions.

" Tomorrow team Seven, with the exception of Naruto, will traveled to the Capital of this country. We'll take care of the Daimyo without showing our Konoha shinobi status. Do try to protect Tazuna, team Eight. When we get back, we'll storm Gatou's place... If he isn't foolish enough to gather a mob and attack this place first, that is."

The awkward joke seemed to work since they all laughed, feeling amused with the idea.

" Sasuke, rest up. Team Eight will take the shift tonight. Naruto, do inform Sakura and rest also. Dismissed." Kurenai faked coughing and arched her eyebrow at Kakashi. The man scratched his head and apologized to her. " Ah sorry Kurenai, force of habit."

" Kiba take the first shift, Shino will take the last. I'll try to rest some more while guarding the house. The meeting is done here."

The group left, leaving Kurenai to rest inside the house along with Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto waved at Kiba and Shino in goodbye before leaving for his tent by the bridge. When Naruto got inside, he caught a very cute sight. Sakura and Hinata was wrapping each other, sleeping soundly. The former was hugging the latter from behind, both had removed their outerwear. Sakura her big white haori and Hinata her soft purple overcoat.

Naruto couldn't help but noticed how slender yet firm looking Sakura was, the girl has nice features, especially around the neck and waist. Hinata with only a mesh suit...Wait what ?!

He did a doubletake and noticed that Sakura's zipper was pulled down, revealing her mesh bra and a lot of skin. Hinata was in the same state with her mesh shirt looked a bit dishevelled at the edge. Her pants was pulled down half-way, showing her panties and soft thighs.

_" What were they doing ?! Wait no. I don't want to know. I refuse to know!"_ He shook his head and tap himself on the face for a few times._ " It's better if I spend the night outside. The cold air might help..."_

_**" Damn sissy."**_

The fox's accusation didn't bother him that much. Naruto, or to be exact, the ex-assassin knew that he would be rewarded well if he keep his patient. Old wines taste better, they said. Also, even if their feeling were mutual at the moment. It was better to let the feelings mature... with times.

" I have to wait."

The red haired whispered to himself and to the fox inside him, before drifting into a half-sleep state...

* * *

_**The next morning at the dock, **_

The workers woke up and got out of their buildings, heading to work. They were greeted by a sight from a horror novel. They slipped on pools of blood, falling right on bodies which were missing heads or hands. They ran in fright, passing the dead bodies hanging above them. They needed a job to feed themselves and their families.

But what was the point if you're not alive to spend the money you earn ?

" USELESS BASTARDS ! Find whoever responsible for this ! I WANT THOSE SONS OF BITCHES DEAD !"

Gatou's yell voice could be heard through the whole building. If not the whole forest. He was angry, his men were all killed along with the traders from the Empire. These men died on his ground... There would be backlash if the Empire heard about it. But strangely, the goods and drugs were mostly intact. Which mean he could still continue with his business and supply the Daimyo. It would be better to ask for some bodyguards from him while he was at it.

The news travelled fast, soon the whole Land of Wave learned about the massacre at the dock. People reacted differently to the news. Some were scared, fearing another group of villains had arrived to their land. While others took it as a sight of hope, someone were punishing or attacking Gatou. Some got worried, like Zabuza and his men.

" The massacre at the dock... It must be those Konoha nins. There is no other explanation." Zabuza said while doing push-ups with both hands. Just normal workout to get back the feeling of his body." I wouldn't be surprise the Crimson Blossom did it herself."

Standing in front of a table in the corner of the room, Haku was grinding the herbs to make medicine.

" They are quite bloody, far different from what we heard about Konohagakure."

" Deception are shinobi's best weapon." The man finished his workout and wiped off the sweat. "... I will attack and end them as soon as I recover my full strength."

" It's been only two days, Zabuza-sama. You need at least another two days until your chakra is completely restored... and I'll running out of herbs soon." The boy noted, looking at the almost empty bag of herbs.

" Ask Shinjiro or any of my followers to get them then."

" They wouldn't know what to get. It is best if I go myself. I can take care of myself, Zabuza-sama."

The named demon grunted, readjusting the bandages on his face.

" I have no doubt about it."

He didn't notice the boy smiling affectionately at him before going back to work on the medicine... for him.

* * *

The rest of team Seven departed for the Capital before the sun even rise. Naruto continue with his task of guarding the bridge constructing. Member of team Eight took turn to stand guard with him. The first one being Hinata. He noticed a change of attitude in her. As long as he didn't touch her directly, they could make casual talk and things. Sometime the Hyuuga stole a glance at him without him noticing.

A few hours before noon, the boy left Hinata in charge of guarding the bridge and went to find some food for the day. Wandering inside the forest, Naruto hunted several rabbits and an elk. After storing the food inside the scroll, he began walking back... When a smell hit him. His nose tingling at the strange sensation.

" This icy and refreshing smell... It's like mint."

Wondering to himself before deciding to investigate the source, Naruto calmly activated his sensor. He got a presence but with no hostile intention. Not wanting to surprise others or himself, the red haired casually walked to where the other person is.

The sound of grass crushed under his steps alarmed Haku of his presence. Said boy was kneeling and picking herbs. He immediately recognized the stranger approaching him to be shinobi, a trained one at that. Based on what happened at the dock last night, Haku decided that it would be wise to deceive and avoid a direct confrontation.

The boy turned back with a practiced shocking look, he looked just like any frightened civilian being caught off guard by strangers. It seemed to work when the other shinobi put up his hands, showing that he meant no harm to Haku.

" Hey now, there is nothing to be afraid. I was just taking a walk and got curious." The red haired boy said, smiling in an apologetic way. " I'm sorry if I scared you. May I ask what are you doing in the forest alone, oujo-chan ?" (Young lady)

Haku took a step back, observing the boy. Long, crimson red haired that reached the back. Dressed in black kimono with red trimmed and long sleeves, same red obi sash and black pants with... standard shinobi sandals. He noticed the lack of hitai-ate on the boy but there was no doubt he was a Konoha nin. He must be backup from Konoha, to help the previous group with protecting the bridge. The boy looked around Haku's age, maybe a bit younger or older.

Releasing the breath he was holding, looking like he was relief to know that the red haired meant no harm.

" You are forgiven, mister. I am picking herbs for medicine."

Upon hearing that, Naruto's mind immediately work on the new info.

_" Zabuza had a long black haired accomplice who is skilled in medical knowledge..." _He thought but never drop his facade. " Do you want me to help you, this place is not exactly safe for a girl to be alone."

They both decided to play along without knowing about others intention. Naruto helped her picking up the plants she requested, all used for pain relief, external injures and boosting one's regeneration. Looked like he was dead on about the girl being Zabuza's aid.

His eyes never left her form. Long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes with a slender frame. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow. Noticeable of all was the dark choker on her neck. There were many reasons for one to wear a choker: fashion, habit or a sign of submission... In that day and age, definitely the last one.

" You sure know a lot of about herbs and medicine." He said, giving her a large batch of herbs. " Are you some kind of physician or healer ?"

" I would like to think that but I'm no match against shinobi with healing ability." The girl smiled softly at him. " What about you ? What do you do for a living ?"

Naruto scratched his head in a childish way. " Ah ha ha... I'm one of those shinobi... No where near those famous one of course. I'm still trying and picking up the pace. Hoping to get stronger."

" A shinobi ? Incredible." The red haired tried to act like he was embarrassed. It worked. " Why do you wish to become stronger ? For your sake or others ?"

The question surprised Naruto, partly because of how serious the girl before him was. All the fake smiles disappeared from her face. He too, dropped his act of a fool... and answered her seriously.

" For myself, of course." His answer sounded obvious, like it was no other truth. He saw her remained quiet and asked. " Something wrong ?"

" ... I believe that. A person can truly become strong when they have something important to protect."

She said, her voice firm, full of belief. Her face worn an expression of conviction. Eyes burned with determination, yet he could also see a hint of caring and love in it. She was a devoted person, he thought. The important thing she mentioned must be Zabuza. Somehow, the girl reminded him of someone... Someone very dear to him.

_" Sahib, are-you-o-kay?" _

An old memory resurfaced in his mind, image of a brown skin girl with large green eyes and black hair. Her eyes looked up at him, shining brightly, full of expectation despite her worry expression...

Naruto pressed the palm of his hand against his head, like he was in pain.

" Are you okay ?" The girl asked, sounding worried.

" Nothing, just a migraine... Do you have someone important to you then ?"

He asked, his hand never leave his forehead.

" ... Yes. Yes I do." Haku nodded in confirmation.

" I see. I'll make it quick then."

With that said, things happened. Naruto grabbed onto the girl's body, trying to pushed her down. Haku, already prepared for any kind of surprises, preventing herself from being knocked down. She tried to shake him off. But the boy was fast, as fast as her. No, even faster.

That proved true when she her shoulder was caught and twisted. Using the momentum, he dragged her onto the grassy ground, pressing her face down with his hand, the other one locking her left hand. Naruto then moved his body on her back to pin her down, his right knee holding the girl in place. His right hand was free to use then.

" You're a noble person, a kind girl even. I don't know why you follow someone like Zabuza and I actually don't care to find out why." He said in a cold, uncaring tone. Totally opposite to the friendly, warm voice he used earlier. " I know people like you. Devoting everything to the person who save your life. It would be meaningless to dig info from you and committing unnecessary cruelness."

Haku's eyes widened. Both because of how much he knew about her and what he was about to do. She tried to struggle, but his grip on her was tight and unbreakable. He was careful to separate her hands, rendering her unable to use ninjutsu.

" So die. I'll make it as quick and painless as possible."

A kunai appeared from his sleeve, gripped tightly between his right fist.

" Wait for your master in the afterlife. I promise it won't be long."

His fist, along with the kunai's sharp tip, went down straight at her head.

A thud sound resounded in the forest...

* * *

**Proof-reader:** zapper25 . He did a fantastic job :D

**Author's Note:** Hello ~ A long chapter this time. And yeah, evil cliff-hanger =))))

I know a lot of people are gonna ask about Holy Britannia Empire and those magic.

_ Yes, that is Code Geass, ladies and gentlemen. But _**nothing and no one from Code Geass is making appearance**_... yet. Not before Naruto: The Assassin rebirth is finished. I leave it there as a future chance at crossover and stuffs.

_ The magic is from Final Fantasy, respectively. Like above, will not go deep into those things yet. Just some teasing XD I am a devoted fan of the series so of course. There will be Bahamut or Diablo :3

That and all, please look forward to the next chapter, folks...

_( For all my loyal readers who do read the author's note. There is a bonus yuri scene at the end of the page :3 )_

**REview Answers ! GO !**

**frankieu:** He could be pretty gentle at times :3 And yeah I watch that series too. Totally see that you did there =))

**lucifuge 101:** Give me a scenario or try to convince me. The harem line up is a bit full at the moment :(

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** I hope this chapter is to you liking. Hows that cliff-hanger ? :D

**MrTyorel :** Such a funny and embarrassing typo (facepalm) Look forward to the next chapter and see how convincing Naruto can be with his words ~

**DaYaNa1997:** Hmm I see Zabuza as a practical man who believe in Haku to make the right decision for herself. But... why not ? It would be fun to see him chasing Naruto (who is half-naked, maybe ?) with a Kubikiribouchou swinging in his hands =)))

**PurpleFairy11:** Another chapter full of love... literally =)))

**pandapimpin:** He's plotting and preparing. When he strike, the Leaf will burn. Then he will come back and become it savior... Sort of :x

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BONUS SCENE !**

It all started with a kiss. A soft peck on her cheek, moving slowly to her lips. It was an innocent kiss with both girl flushing madly. Sakura was shaking, both hands placing on Hinata's shoulders. The white eyes girl was shaking too. But for her, it was from being nervous. Sakura had another reason... She was nervous and excited.

" S-Should we push thing a bit further ?"

Hinata recoiled in her grip, but the girl soon settled down and nodded, hesitating. Their lips met once more. But instead of a light peck, it was a deep kiss. The soft sensation was like wave of electricity, sending through both girl's spine. Sakura slightly opened her mouth and sucked on Hinata's upper lip, then she chewed on it, gently. Her hands massaged the girl's shoulders th, slowly moving down to her arm, comforting the girl.

Hinata could help but shivered and feeling her body losing strength. Soon she felt Sakura's hands moving on her skins and making her felt... weird. It was a ticklish feeling, but instead of running from it. She wanted to feel more of it. Suddenly, Sakura slipped her tongue out, licking her lips. The wet and warm organ brushing against her, demanding access to the inside of her mouth.

Weakly, her mouth parted, letting Sakura in. Unlike Naruto's passionate and forceful entrance. The pink haired was gentle and loving. Her tongue darted around, slowly exploring every part. Too lost in the feeling, Hinata didn't even notice herself being pushed down and Sakura on top of her.

The pink haired's hands caressing her face and body. She unbuttoned her coat and spread it open, placing her hands against the soft mounds under the tight mesh shirt. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous and... attracted to her. Despite being the same age, Hinata was well developed. Her feminine parts were so soft, rounded and fit well on Sakura's palms. A girl herself, yet she couldn't stop applying more force in her grip and kneading them greedily. It felt much more... naughty through a layer of clothes.

" Hah... Sakura-san... Don't... ah... touch me there." Hinata tried to speak with her mouth being covered by her friend's. It came out almost like a whisper. The feeling was too much.

" It's okay... I won't go further..." She spoke, once again assaulting Hinata's mouth with her tongue. Trails of saliva visible on the corner of her mouth. Moving her head to lick the Hyuuga on the ear, she whispered. " Touch me too Hinata. It'll help the both of us feel better."

Then she pulled back, sitting. Sakura untied her obi and removed her haori jacket, leaving only her qipao dress. Taking Hinata's hands, she pulled the girl sat up too and guided them to her sides. At the first few seconds, her hands didn't move. Sakura initiated another deep kiss. Then the hands slowly made their way up to the zipper of Sakura's dress.

Feeling the tug on her dress, Sakura broke the kiss and pulled back. She gave Hinata an encouraging look and nodded at her. With shaking hands, the shy girl slowly pulled down the zipper and ended at the left side of her friend's body. Sakura wasn't well developed like her but still noticeably attractive in the feminine parts. Most thanks to all those milks she drank every day...

" It's okay, do what you want." Sakura pulled Hinata closer, pressing their foreheads together. " I know it's weird but that is why we need to do this. If we are to live the rest of our lives together... It's better to be honest and forward with each other."

Both of them kept the position and controlled their breathing. Their skins were flushing red and sweaty from the act and the feeling that came with it. What came next would be the very borderline of friendship. If they cross it... there was no coming back.

" I-I understand, Sakura-san. Please excuse me."

Surprisingly, it was Hinata that take the first move. She kissed Sakura on the lips, then moved to the girl's collarbone. Kissing them softly, mixed with light sucking and biting. Sakura shivered, feeling her whole body shook with the feeling that came rushing it. It reminded her so much of Naruto's own kiss. Unknown to her, Hinata was imitating him. In truth, the Hyuuga enjoyed her fiance's kiss a lot. He made her felt weird and good, which was why the girl was scared, imagine how would she react if he went any further than kissing...

It also spiked up a new habit in her: to taste and feel. Hinata enjoyed tasting things and others. With her sensitive skin from the Snake contract, she enjoyed being touched and caressed. At the same time, the girl knew where to touch and please others.

Sakura started leaking short moan and whimper. Hinata already moved to her bra, instead of removing the, which Sakura was glad that she didn't. The white eyes caressing them through the cloth. Like how her friend did on a moment ago. Her chest, being smaller but more sensitive than normal. Everytime Hinata touched on her, Sakura was jolted by waves of electricity running through her body.

" Hya !"

Suddenly, she screamed but bit back the rest of the sentence. Hinata just licked on her chest, right through the thin cloth material. Sakura's scream made her pulled back, fearing that she just did something wrong. But Sakura suddenly hugged her head and pressed her back against her chest.

" ...I'm okay. But please... don't stop. Please..." Sakura swallowed the saliva in her throat, pleading through ragged breath and panting. She could feel herself reaching the end...

Hinata was a bit frightened and confused. But she, too, was also consumed in the act and the atmosphere surrounding them. It was full of... primal lust. Resuming what she was doing on her friend's body, the Hyuuga slipped one hand through Sakura's dress and touched her on the back. Her other hand moved up, pressing against the pink haired's other mound. It all came to her naturally, the gentle bite, the twist of the hand and thumb pressing.

" Hinata. Hinata... " Sakura started whispering, her mind clouded by the pleasure she was having. " Hinata. I... I love you... Hinata."

Surprised, she was. But Hinata didn't stop what she was doing. Soon, Sakura's body stiffened. The girl tightened her grip on Hinata's head, hugging her tightly. With a soft scream of her friend's name, Sakura started convulsing, experiencing her first sexual climax. The feeling was too amazing that she forget to breath.

After a couple of jolt, her body relaxed and her breathing resumed. They sat there, unmoving and let their body adjust to the feeling. Hinata pulled out of her grip and looked at her friend, sheepishly.

" Sa-Sakura-san. Do you mean... what you said ?" The girl asked, once again fidgeting, trying to get her words across. " Do you... love me ?"

It was Sakura's turn to turned red and hid her face behind her hands. She had to go and said it. Understandable that it was due to the heat of moment. But it also made the confession lost it meaning, or so she thought.

Still hiding behind her hands, the pink haired nodded.

" S-Since when ?"

" I'm not sure... Maybe recently, maybe long before when you started hanging out with us." Sakura said, finally dropping her hands. Still avoiding looking Hinata in the eyes. " Or maybe since we first met. Like I was attracted by Naruto's kindness. You also attracted me in the same way. The both of you are strong in your own way.

" Don't deny it, Hinata. We may have saved you from your family. But before that, you already showed that you have a strong will... I think that's why I never argue or disagree with the idea of sharing him with you."

A moment of silence passed by with Sakura thinking the following: Hinata must think that she was a creep. But to her surprise, the timid girl wrapped her hands on Sakura's back and embraced her. Their body pressing against each other.

" Thank you Sakura-san. I-I love you too. I love you both so much." The girl said, shedding tears of happiness." Meeting you two are the best thing happen to me."

Sakura let out a breath of relief and returned the hug. " Me too, Hinata. Me too."

The girl hugged till Hinata stopped crying. When separating, Sakura wiped the tears off the girl's face and they both smiled. After a short laugh, the realization of what they did together. The shame and awkwardness finally hit home. Both girls turned away from each other. It was a cute sight, enough to made one go aww.

" I-I think we should keep this a secret from Naruto." Sakura suggested, there was no way in hell she is going to let him know about this.

" Y-YES ! I think so too !" Hinata said out loud then the girl suddenly went calm. She spoke with her normal, cute voice. Albeit in a dreaming way. " A secret between us... I think I like that."

Sakura caught onto that and turned back. She couldn't help but think how cute Hinata could be without the girl realizing it herself. Her eyes landed on the girl's back, the curves she showed under those tight mesh shirt... She remembered the amazing feeling Hinata gave her earlier.

_" It would be fair for me to return the favor."_

She thought with a hint of evilness. Crawling to her friend, or partner in crime, Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulder and turned the girl back to her. Before the girl could say anything, Sakura kissed her. A passionate kiss with their tongue entwining with each others.

" Sakura...san ?" She said in a trance-like state.

" Hinata... I want to repay you for what you've done for me." Sakura said, pushing her friend down again once more. Her hands reaching to undid the girl's pants. Hinata weakly grabbed on her hands. But it was all for show as Sakura easily pulled them down, revealing a pair of cute and white panties.

" It's okay. I'll make you feel good."

Sakura ran her tongue on the girl's stomach, leaving trail of saliva on the mesh shirt along the way down.

" That I promise you."

They shared another moment of secret... Until the both of them passed out from exhaustion and pleasure.

.

.


	36. C34 - Strangers from the Sea

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary: **Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**Music Note:** … **Tsuki no Uta **by **Gackt **from the anime** Texhnolyze.**.

* * *

**Warning from writer/author:**

Hello my readers, before we start the story. I want to tell you the story will officially enter it's dark stage. The graphics will be bare and immoral even. Also please remember that this is a Self-Insert story. That Naruto / Junpaku might not be who I am but he shares my view of the world, way of thinking, fantasy and passion.

Everything that happens in here is a work of fiction and fantasy. I don't encourage others to imitate these actions or doing them in reality.

And the religion views are that of my own. I don't preach them to anyone. So please keep yours to yourself.

_Best regards,_

_Mashiro Nguyen._

* * *

**Trip to Wave Arc - Chronicle of The Sea**

**_Chapter 34 – Strangers from the Sea_**

**_XX XX XXXX,_**

**_Iraq, XXXX 2043..._**

The year of 2043 marked the start of an all out war against religion extremism and terrorism. Due to the never ending act of sabotage and bombing across the globe, leaders of the world decided to hit the problem once and for all. Their decision: Wiping out the core of terrorist activity and re-establishing the order along with the local's perception.

The act received many critics and oppositions. It was deemed to be inhumane and barbaric, to trample on others home and replacing their lives. Still, the order went through. Each responsible countries provided their own units, some providing supplies and weapons. Others offered volunteers like teachers, medics and engineers.

Their numbers were fews, but each of them were the best their countries could offer. They called themselves the Alliance. The media gave them another nickname: C-WAR, Crusaders Without A Religion.

He was one of those "volunteer". Even at the age of fifty-three and supposedly retired, they still called him back on the field. If he refused, his status as a Japanese will be revoked and his family will have troubles. There was no other choice.

He was a doctor, a talented surgeons. That was his official status, checking on the sick, stitching the injured and saving lives in a tent where the smell of strong anti-biotic lingers. But whenever a big sortie or an assault was about to happen, he mysteriously disappeared from the medic tent.

Because he was fluent with Arabic, they picked him for scouting mission, assassination even. There were times he joined the group of younger soldiers and act as the commander, codenamed: Qatala. The word means murderer in local.

Six months, they eliminated every terrorists they found and forcibly changed the order and law. Men and women were separated and re-educated. Children were to live in an orphanage and only returned to their parents if the re-education was a success. It was a brainwashing process. Evil it was, but also necessary.

On the seventh month, the Alliance was ready to strike a big city. The center of the Third World, where laws were made and enforced by zealots with shit-for-brain. Their spies had been staking the whole place for a whole week. It was their last night to confirm the layout before attacking.

That night, he was in disguise as a rich and shady businessman, but also looked religious. He dressed in an expensive-looking black suit with a big scarf over his head and shoulders. A weaved headband keeping the piece of cloth in place. Because of his gray full beard and hair along with his intimidating features, which easily passed as a Yakuza boss back in his home.

They never suspect him to be a soldier or a man with the Alliance. He looked just like another rich Arabian man or an Oil Tycoon even.

After a short tour, they stopped by a street bar, one with guards provided by the terrorist. Ironic, the safest place to have a drink and conversation was right inside the enemy's jaw. He took notes and gave the paper to his escorts. The two men nodded and disappeared inside the bar, looking for a secure place to contact the HQ.

He stood by the counter with a glass in hand, acting like any rich tourist: drinking and looking around. It wasn't strange to have rich men visiting the place, even during the time of war. It was the city's main income after all. What was so attractive about this God forsaken place then ?

Two words: Free Market.

Everything was for sale, all you need to do is put a pricetag on it and people would pay the money. From the latest weapons to the most exquisite drugs. In every quantity, some even include delivering service. And the most attractive merchandise of all… Human.

Not just simple human trafficking business. These merchants have connections to create the proper papers. You pay and you got a wife, a daughter, a son even. Or you simply want a flesh doll to fuck, no papers, no identity required. Pay and it's yours to take.

While thinking about that, he inadvertently turned and looked at the cages where the merchandise were kept. They were full of people, slumping against each other and already gave up on their life. Strangely, there was an empty cage. Or so he thought.

Upon looking closer, he could see a tiny figure sitting at the edge. It was a child. He stepped by the cage and looked inside… A little girl she was, dressed in brown dirty robes, sticky and untamed black hair. But what caught his attention was the green colored eyes the girl possesses. Somehow, those eyes mesmerized him.

" Ah my lord, did she catch your attention ?"

The merchant, finally noticed him. The man dressed in a turban and robes, his face was thin and shaved. The way he smile and his eyes sparkling made him look dangerous and cunning.

" She is my last young one, thirteen years old and one-hundred percent Egyptian ! Taken from a struggle by the Jordan river ! If you're interests, I could give you a fifty percent off !"

" … How long has she been on displayed ?"

It was a basic question. The answer determined the merchandise's status and quality. Just arrived mean the good was fresh and untouched. Too long equals… used goods. To put it bluntly, the person was broken, both mentally and physically.

Merchants sometime rent out their goods to men, who would pay a small sum of money to have their way with the goods for a certain amount of time. Put it in words: sex-slaving. That was the fate of those being trapped in cages.

" My lord, I'll be honest, She've been here for a month already." The merchant apologized in a business-like manner. " Which is why I'm giving you a special offer of fifty percent off ! Two thousand dollars and she is all yours ! Along with the papers. You'll have no problem bringing her over the bor- "

He shoved a small roll of cash, ten notes of five-hundred euro, right into the man's chest. The merchant took the money and looked at it with shining eyes. Brand new euro papers with the fresh smell of money. Where did he got that many ? Let just say dead man has no use for money...

" Open the cage."

The merchant counted his money with the speed of light and opened the door for him. When he stepped inside, the child recoiled in fear. She retreated further into the corner. He reached out and touched her head, feeling her body shaken under his hand. Her light sobbing could be heard clearly despite the market's noisy atmosphere.

" Good. You can still feel fear." He spoke in Arabic, moving his hand to take hold of the girl's chin and lifting her face to him. " Which mean you still want to live. That alone is enough."

" Look into my eyes and tell me your name, child. The name given by your parents… You still remember your own name, right ?"

Weakly, the brown skin girl looked into his eyes, her bright green eyes met with his own black ones.

" L-Layla. My name... is Layla."

She said with difficulty. Her voice was dry and hoarse. Liked her throat was damaged… The old assassin bit his lips, knowing what kind of activity could damage one's throat so badly. He tried his best to relax his face feature and smiled at her.

" Child of the night, how fitting."

It was a kind smile he showed to his daughter and grandchildren. Gently, he scooped the tiny girl up in his arm. So light, he thought, and skinny. She was the same age as his granddaughter ?

" Ah my lord, where should I send the papers ?"

" No need. " He grunted, trying to keep his cool and not glaring at the merchant. " Goodbye, merchant. You won't be seeing us again."

Least to say, the bastard was happy. He got overpaid for used good, without paper works at that. But unknown to him and all other merchants in the Free Market, they wouldn't be having the chance to use the money they got that night. Because tomorrow, they were all dead or captured.

His men returned and saw him, carrying a local child in his hands. They questioned her presence. But all he said was that he would take responsible. They existed the town and returned to the base. The girl refused to let him out of her sight. She would start screaming for him with the local word: Saheb (Sa-hib), which means Master.

It was how she was educated to call the buyer. He wanted to fix it. But his top priority was the child's state of health. He had to change clothes with her in his private office. Donning a simple shirt and pants with a white lab coat that announced his status that of a doctor. He was about to checked up on her when the door to his office opened. A sultry voice followed after.

" Sensei ~ I've been looking for you."

(Sensei is also a formal way to call doctor in Japanese)

A beautiful and luscious woman entered, wearing the same white coat as him. She moved like a professional model on a show, the curves of her body showed nicely under the white tight shirt and black short skirt. Her face was the very description of femme fatale, beautiful and sharp. Her golden hair tied into a high bun, her blue eyes shined through the thin frame glasses she was wearing.

" I've been feeling lonely. So lonely that I couldn't hardly wait to meet you."

She walked straight up to him, putting her hands on his back and pulled him to her, their lower body touching suggestively. A lips lock soon followed with her being the initiator. The American beauty moaned in their kiss, her hands caressing his back and started moving toward the front of his pants. Before she could reach his zipper, he took her hands and pulled away.

" Sarah-san, I'm afraid now is not the time." He spoke, still catching up his breathing from the minute long kiss. " I just got back from a long trip and is very tired. Why don't you look for someone else ? I think the guys in the special forces could… satisfy you quite well. I am, to put it straight, is out-dated."

The thirty-ish woman gave him a strange look before chuckling softly.

" Sensei, you're so modest. We all know how… healthy you are." She cooed, running her index finger on his chest. Then, with unbelievable strength, she dragged him by the hem of his coat and pushed him laying back on his work table." And you're the only one who can provide me with what I want. Not just sex. What did you call it when you first make your move on me ?..."

Letting out a tiring sigh, he answered. " Love making."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him again, only to be stopped by a finger on her lips.

" I actually don't mind doing it with you… But I don't think you enjoy having an audience, especially a child."

Sarah had a confused look on her face. He pointed to the side which she turned and looked. Sitting on the bed with a sheet wrapping around her body was a child. A local, homeless child.

" Where did you get her ?"

" From the Free Market, I bought her."

He answered without missing a beat. The woman turned, facing him with a dangerous look. His experiences with woman warned him of what was coming next.

" Wait a mi-"

**SLAP !**

* * *

A few minutes later, the sulking old doctor could be seen sitting on a chair in the female bathing area. His left cheek had a pink mark in the shape of a palm. Inside one stall, the sound of water running could be heard, hot steam followed.

" You could have ask before slapping me…" The old man grumbled.

" Attack first, question later. That is what my father taught me." The female doctor spoke from inside the stall.

" You think I am the kind of person who would buy a child for sexual relief ?"

The door of the bathing stall opened and Sarah came out, her white shirt transparent from the water. Her black lacy bra showed through the wet material. The woman came up to him and said while poking him in the chest with each sentence, pushing him against the wall behind.

" You slept with me ! A woman who shares your daughter's age ! What to stop you from sleeping with a child at your grandchildren's age ?!"

Knowing he had no chance at fighting back, the man put both hands in defense. What she said was true after all… Correction, partly true. She huffed and let him be. Turning back, she took the little girl's hand and walked her out of the shower stall. Little Layla had a towel wrapping on her body, she looked clean then. Her skin was a beautiful color of sugar brown, straight smooth black hair with a pretty face.

With her skin being cleaned, it also revealed the bruises and injuries the girl suffered to them. The smile disappeared from his face, also the woman's. They took her back to the medic tent, where she was scanned for internal injuries, blood testing and external damages...

Sarah proceed to apply antibiotic gel all over the girl's body. Since she was covered with bruises and scratches from top to toe. They possess no children clothing and the orphanage was a bit far. Sarah gave the girl one of his white shirt. It was way bigger than her size, the sleeves is way longer than her arms with the shirt reaching her knees…

" Looking good." He commented, which earned him a glare from the woman. " What ? I was just saying."

They put her to sleep with a light dose of tranquilizer. The medical result came up a few moment later. Both adults anticipated it based on the girl's circumstances. But to read it through on the medical reports… Little Layla was lucky to not be pregnant or had any disease. That in itself was a good new. No serious injures, nothing that they couldn't treat. Sarah, despite her sharp and dangerous look, was in fact a talented Internist. She could be quite maternal at times.

" What are you going to do with her ?" Said the blond haired, drinking from her spirit bottle, the green liquid swirling inside as she shook it lightly. " Please don't tell me you bought her on a whim. I'll beat you into oblivion if you did."

" Eh… I actually did. But I plan to take proper responsibility. I'm thinking about giving her some education, survival training and if possible... taking her back to Japan with me."

" Is that even allowed ?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. " I'll do something about it."

They remained silent, both looking at the girl sleeping on the bed, curling inside the soft and warm sheet. Sarah put down her glass of wine, the light sound breaking the the tranquility in the air. The sound of her high heels stepping on the ground echoed in his office. She straddled him on his seat and put her hands against his cheeks.

" You're a good man, Junpaku Guen. The girl is lucky to have met you."

_( *Sarah being an American is using the First Name - Last Name form )_

She spoke, softly. A look of lingering and loving reflected in her eyes. Then she smiled, a sad and regretful smile. " It's a pity you have sworn off marriage… Or else I wouldn't mind moving to Japan with you."

Junpaku smiled and took her hands, putting them in front of his lips and kissed them softly. His hot breath went through the cracks of her fingers.

" You deserve someone better, Sarah. Someone who'll do anything to be with you. I just can't find it in my heart to move forward… Maybe not in this life." He released her hands and looked up at her face. " But I'm a responsible person. A marriage is the only thing I can't give. Anything else, you need not to ask."

The looks they exchanged told Sarah everything she needs to know. It was futile to push the subject. She came to him for sex and he answered in kind, albeit in a more serious way. And she would keep thing as it is. The bonds they share, despite being young and new, were that between a man and woman who knew what to expect from each other. More than lovers but less than a couple. Such complication.

" You're such a difficult man." She spoke with a throaty chuckle.

" Now then… I want my rewards."

Sarah reached behind her and undid the stick that held her bun. Golden strands of hair fell down, draping her shoulders, framing her pretty face. Taking off her glasses and putting them on the table, she undid the buttons on her blouse, giving him a generous view of her mounds.

" Like what you're seeing, sensei ~?" She asked in a teasing voice, her fingers smoothly unbuttoning his shirts.

" … Are we seriously going to do it here ? She might wake up from the noise."

" Your problem, not mine. Let us see who will be the one to wake her up then."

" Now that's a challenge I can't ignore…"

* * *

The widescreen showing Sarah and Junpaku moving closer for a kiss, before it was abruptly turned off. The remote then was dropped on the glass surface of a table, the person took his glass of wine and downed it in one go. The man stood up and stretched his shoulders, the orange shade of his hair wavering around, along with nine tips of fur behind him.

" Interesting as always. The more I watch it all again, the more more confused I became." The Kyuubi mused, looking over the mindscape turned luxury penthouse he was living in. " Human, the most potential creature of the world. The medium between goods and evils. The breaker and keeper of nature."

Grabbing the remote once more, he turned on the television screen, smirking.

" Guen Junpaku, you who possess both the morality and immorality of that world. What storm will you bring unto this world ?... Either way, I'll be glad to take part and enjoy the oncoming waves."

The screen came to life, showing the young Naruto holding a girl under him, his fist coming down at her with the intent to kill. The Kyuubi sat back on his sofa and enjoyed the live show, first class.

" Ninety years of memories from you fed me with more info and experiences than a thousand year of rampaging this boring land, _my friend_. Now, let us see how you'll do against the ghost of your past."

Drinking straight from the bottle, the fox laughed.

" This is better than pay-per-view."

* * *

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 20th,_**

**THUD**

The sound of flesh being stabbed was heard, warm blood dirtied his hand, some splattered his face. Naruto remained calm and looked at the dead body in his grip… It was a white rabbit.

Without missing a beat, the red haired threw the dead carcass at a bush nearby, followed with several shurikens. Senbons came from the bush, intercepting his shurikens. The weapons collided with each other and dropped onto the ground. Another set of senbons suddenly appeared and implanted themselves on the red haired's body.

His body exploded, alarming Haku that was in fact a kage bunshin. The fake hunter nin turned back in time just to stop a fist coming straight at her face, the tip of the kunai gripped between his fist was only a few centimeters from killing her.

Both ninja entered a battle of speed and strength. Haku would try to pull away from the Konoha nin. But he proved too fast and too skilled to be shook off. He was persistent and she couldn't afford to get distracted, even for half a second. The boy struck to kill and every hit counts. Soon their blow exchanges became that of blurs and flashes. The speed had reached the point where naked eyes could no longer follow.

Haku knew she couldn't keep fighting like that. She had to get away and reunited with her master. Feeling the pressure and burden from Naruto's attack and her own will of not trying to kill him. The girl decided to stop holding back and showed her true self to him.

For a moment she was in front of him, the next, she was gone. He felt a sharp pain on his left cheek.

_" What the heck ?!" _

Turning back, Naruto could only put his hands to protect his face. The girl passed by him with a blur, slashing the sleeves of his kimono, leaving a pretty deep cut on both of his hands. Naruto stood still, guarding himself. He scanned the surrounding, following the sound to track the girl's movements.

" She's fast."

He breathed out, his senses heightened preparing for her next assault. The girl launched at him once more. But instead of passing by the boy with a clean cut, she found herself being caught by the hand. She tried to attack him with the remaining free hand, just to have it caught in… chains ?

Thick purple chains with a velvet layer of light surrounding them. The chains came from inside the boy's black kimono sleeve, they wrapped around her arm tightly, restraining her. Before Haku could react, Naruto slammed his forehead into the girl's face, strong enough to draw blood or even breaking her nose.

Her body knocked back from the impact. Using that momentum, the girl delivered an upper kick to the boy's chin. The force was sent straight to his brain, staggering his body and mind. The momentary loss of control dissolved the chakra chains, freeing the girl from his hold.

Naruto glared at his opponent, getting annoyed. He didn't plan to mess around. Another reason was that the girl never aim at to kill. She never attack any fatal points even when given the chance. She was naive, too naive.

_And he hates naive people._

" Catching me off guard with pure speed like that… I underestimated you, little girl."

" Little girl ?" Haku was confused. They looked the same age, weren't they ?

Whipping the blood on his cheek and licked it off his finger, he couldn't help but smile.

" There won't be a next time."

His next action surprised Haku, the boy removed his kimono top. Showing her the toned body lying underneath, scars in various form could be seen on both his hands and torso. She should blush, but no, that boy was an enemy. A dangerous one at that.

She held no affection for him nor ever wanted to. He displayed the will of one who can kill and not showing a strand of hesitation in performing the deed. He was just another cold blooded hunter.

He rushed at her once more with his hands ran through a series of hand seals. Haku braced herself prepare to dodge the incoming attack, then make a run for it if possible. But she wasn't prepared to see more purple chains shooting out the red haired's back and turning at her. She jumped away but the chains followed, like they had their own minds.

Getting caught off guard by the chains following her, Haku didn't notice another set of chains coming at her from the side. When she realized it, it was too late. Two chains connected to Naruto's hands smashing onto the girl's body, slamming her onto the tree trunk. The tree's body shook violently from the shock, a large dent could be seen where Haku was struggling to stand on her feet.

Not taking chances, Naruto rushed in with his hands covered in purple chakra blades, aiming to finish her once and for all. Knowing she had no other choice but to use it, Haku brought her hands up for a single hand seal before aiming at the red and black figure running at her.

The air between them turned white.

The white color reached out and consumed everything in its path.

When it was gone… What remained was a frozen landscape. From the grass on the ground to the leaves on the tree. They were covered in a layer of ice. The girl was gone, the smell of mint slowly drifting away from him. All that was left, a feeling of pain and cold, the snow covering his hair and body melted away, slowly. His abnormal temperature rose up from the anger and frustration.

His target had escaped.

Slipped right through his fingers.

He failed his objective.

* * *

Haku ran through the woods, going back to Zabuza. She was forced to unleash her cursed bloodline, the Hyoton (Ice Creation). Konoha had sent reinforcement, a dangerous one at that. Zabuza-sama needed to be warned of this adversary. The red haired Konoha nin, he could be put on the same scale as a Jounin. His speed, prowess, and power were that of a veteran.

Just as she was about to reach Gatou's hide out. A voice echoed through the whole forest. A scream like that of an angry beast. Yet it was of human tone. Turning back to look at the direction where the previous battle occurred. She shuddered and continued on her path.

The next time they met would probably be the last time. One of them will die...

* * *

On the way back to the bridge to reunite with Hinata, Naruto didn't forget to bring the basket of herbs left by the fake hunter nin. It would help a lot with Kurenai's recovery after all. All of his wounds were healed, but the blood remained, not to mention his cut sleeves.

Still, the most annoying thing was that the whiskers on his left cheek became shorter. Making him look quite ridiculous. Hinata thought he looked cute. He disagree, cute and men never go together, ever. Something every man at the construction site agreed on.

Naruto sent a bunshin back home along with the food so that Tsunami could prepare the food for lunch and dinner. Also to report the encounter with the fake hunter nin in the forest. Half an hour later, the bunshin came back with a big pack of lunch and new knowledge: Hyoton of the Yuki Clan, originally from the Land of Water. The girl must be one of Zabuza's rebellion faction then. After the man failed, she followed him. Talk about blind devotion...

For the rest of the day, he stayed on the bridge with Hinata, making small talks, jokes, a little hands touching… which only lasted for a few secs. Most of the time, they talked about techniques and ninjutsu. Soon, the sky turned red and the sun started moving below the skyline.

The dinner was more cheerful than normal. Tazuna was much pleased with the bridge's progress. The workers were actually relieved and happy with the protection. It made them felt safer. Those who left before suddenly came back and joined his cause. The man was happy. So happy that he even thought about worker harder to speed up the progress.

His daughter didn't allow him to, of course. Tsunami knew, despite being a big, tall and muscular looking man, her father was still an old man and the age wasn't getting any kinder with his old bones. She warned Tazuna to keep himself healthy and not to overdo it.

They all laughed together, enjoying the peaceful moment. But it was ruined when Inari, Tsunami's son, slammed his hand onto the table and yelled at the Konoha nins.

" Stop acting so carefree and confident ! No matter how strong you claim to be, you will all get killed by Gatou's men ! In fact, you are all already DEAD !"

The boy's statement removed the smile from everyone in the house. Each of them reacted differently. Kurenai, Hinata and Shino kept quiet, noticing the trails of tear on Inari's cheeks. He was just a hurt child, traumatized by the death of his father and lost all hope.

Kiba was about to lash out at him but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. He turned back and saw his sensei shaking her head at him, a showed on her feature. Naruto was like the rest of them, he remained silent and calm… Or so they thought.

He was actually very pissed at the moment. Letting his enemy got away in the morning, getting laughed at by the fox the whole afternoon and then listening to an EIGHT years old brat reprimanded him ?! Even he had a limit.

Seeing everyone kept quiet and ignoring him, Inari became more frustrating and kept on yelling.

" You people know nothing about us ! You don't know how much we suffered ! We are different from you ! You people people always acting so cheerful ! You have no idea how hard life can be !"

" Of course we don't."

Everyone turned to the red haired who answered, their eyes opened wide in surprise. Who would argue with a kid ? Kurenai and Hinata though, they half expected it. After all, the boy has a short temper when it came to stubborn children.

" Because we are not you. And in fact, I hate to be like you. You lost your dad, HAH ! Big deal. That gives you the excuse to label everyone as dead man walking ? What about you, brat ? Why are you still alive then ? Clinging to your mother for food and your grandfather for protection. While cursing them with the same fate that happened to YOUR FATHER !"

At the last word, Naruto stood up from his seat, looking down at the teary boy before him. Lost the cheerful smile and caring eyes, those were replaced with a cold look full of disdain. The temperature suddenly dropped. Everyone in the room could feel the sudden chill touching them.

" If you are so eager to wish death upon everyone. Why don't I help _you_ die first ?"

Before anyone could realize what he meant by that. Naruto already grabbed the boy by the back of his clothes and jumped out of the nearest window looking out at the sea. Holding the boy in his hands, the red blur dashed into the dark sea, away from them.

" Inari !"

Tsunami screamed for her son, but the boy already gone. His scream faded into the night, consumed by the waves of the sea. Turning to the other Konoha nins, she gave them a pleading look.

" Where is he taking my son ?! Please tell me ! Is he going to hurt Inari !? Is he ?!"

" Please don't worry, Tsunami-san. Naruto just wanted to talk to your son, privately."

Kurenai tried to calm the frantic mother. Her words were calm and sure. But inside she was also very worry. Subtly, she gave her students the order to spread out and find both boys. Also confront Naruto if he were to harm Inari. Kiba, Shino and Hinata nodded to her before leaving.

Tazuna got to his daughter and reassured her that everything going to be okay. He also looked over to the female Jounin, a nod from her telling him that she would bring his grandson back in one piece. They waited in the guest room. Kurenai had a lot to think about. Mostly about Naruto.

The boy had become too violent recently. Starting from the fight between him and Hinata when the girl was about to get engaged. His actions and decisions was that of a mature adult, he was calm, collected and ruthless. Enough to earn his own nickname even as a secret ANBU operative.

None of that matter since he still retained the same caring, loving and cheerful attitude to everyone around him. He was Naruto, a genius, a trusting friend, a cute little brother and a capable clan head.

But ever since he started interacting with the outside world, the red haired showed that he didn't care about those who are unrelated to him. He had no qualms about killing. As long as they posed a threat to his family in any way, criminals or innocents, he would kill them all.

The adults were getting worry. They feared the birth of another Uchiha Itachi or even Orochimaru. If he were to lose his control and harm a civilian child, she had no choice but to report it back to the Hokage and had Naruto removed from the line-of-duty. Only allowing the boy to come back after a thorough therapy session.

" I hope it will not come to that…"

* * *

" LET ME GO ! KAA-CHAN ! HELP ! WAAHHHH"

" I see you got quite a healthy pair of lungs."

Naruto came to a stop in the middle of the dark sea. The only source of light was from the moon above them. Inari was crying profusely. The child was sobbing so much that even his nose starting to run wet. He was shaking, both because of the older boy who kidnapped him and the sea. He couldn't swim.

" Not so tough now aren't you ? Brat." He then noticed Inari looking at the wavering surface of the sea below them. Fear showing in his eyes, Naruto smirked, evilly. " _Oh I remember_. You can't swim… can you ?"

The child's body shook in fear, he cried more, his voice echoed in the endless dark sea. The sight was heart breaking, Inari was truly scared and feared for his life. For anyone, they would feel sorry for the boy and only want to embrace him, telling him that everything is going to be fine. It was a natural thing to do.

But for Naruto, or the assassin inside him, it was different. The child's cry made him feel… satisfied. To see the stupid boy earlier reduced to nothing but a pathetic child wailing for his mother. He always enjoy those sounds. Ever since he was young.

First he felt angry with the sound. When the cry continued for awhile, the annoying feeling eventually became that of a feeling of satisfaction. He would imagine the child crying louder, harder, eventually damaging the airway system and hurting itself. It was a cruel, immoral thing to feel about children. But he accepted that part of him. Everyone needs a dark side.

And it's not like he enjoyed listening to a cute, innocent child crying because she cut herself somehow… His daughter was that troublesome.. but cute… very.

Back to the brat in his hand.

" Selfish little bastard. After witnessing your father who died while trying to protect this town, you decided to ignore his sacrifice and wailed in self pity. Not even trying to support your grandfather, who despite being an old man, put everything even his life to bring hope to this pathetic country."

Pulling the boy closer to him, Naruto spoke menacingly. " Kaiza must be turning in his grave knowing his son was such a coward… Even better, why not go meet him and listen to the man himself ?"

With that, he released his grip on the boy's back. Inari screamed as he felt his body being released and fell onto the cold water. The boy tried to paddle, keeping himself above the water surface. He couldn't swim and was too terrified to control his limbs properly.

" Didn't you father save you from being drowned ? Well, give him back the life he saved and drown then. Since you don't need that life anymore."

Even in that desperate moment, trying to cling onto every breath he could take, reaching out to the older boy standing on the sea. Who would step back every time he felt the child getting close. Despite the situation, Naruto's words was clear to Inari. The boy cried, remembering the near death experience from the past. When he first met his father figure. The stranger who taught him about courage and will. From those memories, another feeling came to him. The feeling of regret.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to live, happily, together with his mother, grandfather… his father.

He wanted to be strong like his father, to protect...

_" Ah ..." _He realized_. " I'm… being jealous… of them ? Because I'm just… a helpless boy."_

Thought Inari, before his body went limp. His lung burned from the lack of oxygen, his throat filled with the salty sea water. His brain went cold from the low temperature of the night sea of Autumn. The boy stopped struggling, his body slowly consumed by the sea, falling through the water. Only his hand remained visible above the water surface. It soon disappeared as the sea claimed the boy for itself.

Naruto… seeing the boy had enough, he reached out and took the boy's hand to pull him out of the water. Removing his kimono top and wrapped it around the boy's cold body, not before pushing all the water out of the boy's system and resume his breathing. He walked back with the boy in his hands, the obi used to held his kimono in place was hanging on his shoulders.

On his way back, Team Eight found them. Before they could ask, he made a hushing sound, telling them to keep quiet and let Inari rest. Kiba breathed in relief seeing the child was still alive, Shino remained quiet and Hinata was just glad that they found him. She never doubt Naruto, his way of talking and teaching was harsh. But Inari was never in danger with him. That, she was sure.

When they got back, Tsunami immediately took her son off his hands. The boy awoke in his mother's embrace. In contrast to the cold sea he felt a moment ago, he felt… warm. Both from his mother and from the piece of clothing wrapping him. The tears that fell on him, from his crying mother, the drops were hot. Yet without realizing it, Inari opened his lips and spoke, which surprised both his mother and grandfather.

" I'm sorry. Kaa-chan, I'm sorry." He coughed, still feeling the salty water in his throat. " I was… so scared."

" It's okay Inari. I forgive you. There is nothing to be scared. I'm right here."

No one said a thing when the mother comforted her son. It was a sacred moment between family. The boys excused themselves for patrol duties. Hinata and Kurenai went back to their room and rest. The Jounin stole a glance through the window, looking at the top naked boy walking away from the house. Whatever he did, it had a big impact on that Inari child. She had several ideas but most of them were kinda… extreme, to say the least.

Maybe, just maybe, the boy was still capable of having sympathy towards others. Not just those who he was already acquainted with, but also those he met for the first time… It would be good if he was.

Naruto went back to his tent near the bridge. Once making sure that he was alone, the boy pulled out his own cellphone and dialed a number. A moment later, a voice could be heard from the other side.

" Hello, Mei-san. Did I get you at a bad time ?... Ah, that's good to hear. I have something to ask."

Lying down on the bed inside his tent, the boy closed his eyes, ready to rest.

" Do you know Momochi Zabuza ?"

* * *

**_At the same time..._**

Not so far away, in the center of the island, where the capital of the country could be found. A group of three merchants could be spotted walking along the street of the large town. The people of the capital seem to fare better compare to other town… That was an understatement. They looked like they had nothing to worry about other than their own business.

No signs of disturbance, no thieving, no poverty.

The merchants arrived at the gate to the Wave Daimyo's residence. A big building made of bricks and concretes. Not to say, it was of western origin. The guards offered them bandanas to cover their face. Only two of the merchants accepted the piece of cloth. Somehow, the middle one already possessed one.

They entered the building and was greeted with a wall of smoke. Not just any smoke, the short boy held his companions back and told them to tighten their mask. They did. The mansion turned out be an Opium den. Several people could be seen lying where they found comfortable enough. Pipes and other smoking devices scattered not so far from their reach.

Female servants could be seen walking around in skimpy clothes, even naked. Some were forced to join the men in the activities or being violated openly. It was like a whole other world. One without moral and law.

The black haired male scowled, he felt disgusted beyond words. But a shook of the head from the brown hair merchant leading them made him calm down. They were on a job and the last thing they want to do was announcing who they actually are.

They were brought before a man, a thin man with dulled eyes dressed in an expensive kimono. Yet the piece of clothing didn't help much. He looked nothing like a daimyo leave alone a ruler, a dignified man, the most powerful person of this country…. He was just another addict, one of the dogs eating from Gatou's hands.

" Daimyo-sama, we are here to deliver this month's batch." They bowed to him with the brown haired merchant being the one doing the trade. " Gatou-sama hopes to remain on your good side and receive your support."

The haggard Daimyo chucked.

" Yes… Yes I will. Give my… regards, to Gatou-kun. You can leave now… Or you prefer spending the night here and enjoy my services…"

" You are very generous, Daimyo-sama. But I afraid we still have more works in town and it's best if we stay at a local inn. We will trouble you no more, please excuse us."

They bowed to him once more before retreating. The door closed behind as they stepped out into the garden. Removing their mask, the group took in the clean air, feeling refreshed. But the same couldn't be said for their clothes.

When the group passed by the garden, they met a stern middle age man, accompanied by several guards. He sneered at them, his eyes full of hate.

" Gatou's scums I presume ? Don't bother to answer. Tell your boss that the Daimyo won't be able to protect him for long."

He huffed and walked passed them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei, Kakashi nodded signalled them to continue walking. They booked a room at the inn using the identity of their henge. Once inside, they secured the place and release their henge jutsu.

" Who was that ?"

Sakura asked. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and gave it to his students. Sasuke rolled it open on the floor. From the scrolls, three men identical to their henges appeared. They were all unconscious. They proceed to spread out the remaining drugs, pouring alcohol all over the place, making it look like the men were partying, hard.

" Kirihara Gunma, advisor to the Daimyo and commander of this country's army. A traditional and honourable man, albeit a bit too loyal. Originally a foreign child adopted by the previous Daimyo."

Kakashi answered while doing his job.

" He is the one Hokage-sama will contact in order to re-establish this country. Let's just hope he would be the next Daimyo by then. Things would be easier for us if he did succeed."

They understood what he said. It would be ineffective to kill the leader and just let another corrupted man take the position. They needed a scapegoat and Kirihara is the best option. Once the stage was set, Kakashi nodded to Sakura who squatted at the candle on the table. It was used to lit the men's pipes or burn the drugs. The fire landed at the paper door and quickly spread all over the room. They felt sorry for the owner but it was necessary.

The inn soon got burned down, everyone escaped except the three merchants on the top floor. They didn't make it out. It was also them who started the fire when smoking opium. The tragedy didn't stop there. Next morning, the Daimyo was found dead from overdosing. The newest patch of opium turned out to be more potent that it suppose to be.

The remaining leaders and royals were relief and angry at the same time. They blame Gatou for the death of their lord. Orders were issued. Every business owned by Gatou Company were took down and the men taken into custody. But they couldn't touch Gatou, not with his army of hired-swords and shinobis.

One thing was clear though, the law no longer stood with him. It was against him.

* * *

**ATTENTION ! NEW POLL IS UP ON TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE !**

The next merchandise for sale is... FEMALE GAARA !

Throw in your votes, boys and girls !

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Author's Note:** Ughh I have no weekend because of overtime work…. But the money is worth it :h The highlight of this chapter is:

_ My OC's name: Guen Junpaku ( Guen = Nguyen ). His first name is forgotten and will not be used. Because it is impossible to announce using any language except Vietnamese.

_ Haku's first battle with Naruto. Just so you know, I will utilise every potential the Hyoton possess. The power was simply amazing. Yet the user didn't want to use it because of her kindness, the same goes to you ! HINATA ! And once more, I will say this: I don't believe in love at first sight ! You want to fall in love ? Get to know each other first ! And what could be better than fighting to death ? :3

_ Inari's issues…. Yeah I hate children :h and is the violent type. But I also adore them. That is who Junpaku is, you don't have to like him. Everyone has their flaws. You simply accept it yourself or deny it. For me, I welcome it.

Daimyo = OUT ! Next: Gatou ! Look forward to the Clash On the Big Bridge ! ( No Gilgamesh though )

**REview Answers ! GO !**

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** I didn't expect myself to write a yuri too :h Just felt that it was such a waste to let it pass... Monster Musume ? I don't watch the anime but read the manga. I love Mia, Arachne and Suu a lot :3 Best girl is Arachne, for me. Next is Suu and then Mia.

**moops:** It's been awhile since he last has some =)) Like you said, their current age and circumstances are unfit for intercourse. But hey, who needs intercourse to have sex and making love ? All those h-animes, h-doujins and nukige I've read... I WILL PUT THEM UP TO USE ! MUWAHAHAHAHA !

**MrTyorel:** I'm glad you like it. Putting Britannia in the picture is a big decision. I was looking for a nation to represent the western people of Naruto's world. Code Geass came to my mind. For their special abilities, I decided to use Final Fantasy's magic and guardian force system. I'm still debating between Materia (FFVII), GF (FFVIII), Aeons (FFX) and fal'cie (FFXIII). I'm inching towards Materia though :h It's more plausible and fit well with Naruto's sacred chakra tree system.

And you haven't seen the last of his suffering XD Both of his wife-to-be are making out with each other and he could only watch =))))

** :** Yup I did :3 But I will not go deep into Code Geass's side in this story. After this story finish, maybe. But I will not turn this into a cross-over.

**Keyser.S:** Thanks a lot for pointing out that terrible typo. You saved me from a lot of trouble XD

**zapper25:** Dude it's my first make-out screen. I'm nervous and shy XD

**pandapimpin:** Yeah I know. I'm not going to turn this into a cross-over or write a new one. The idea just came to mind and I used it lol

**PurpleFairy11:** Please keep on supporting me ! I hope this chapter satisfy you !

**roboguy45:** Well she got away leaving a very angry Naruto XD Poor Inari.

**frankieu:** I'm not mean :V I'm super mean !

**catschmi :** Hey you're here XD Sorry to disappoint you but the Britannia will not have a big role in this story. They only represent the western world. They planned to invade the Shinobi continent, yes. But they will not be hasty in doing so... Just look forward to it :D

.

.

.


	37. C35 - Crimson Amongst The Blue Sea

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary: **Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**Music Note:** … **A Tavern on the Riverbank **from **The Witcher 2.**

* * *

**Warning from writer/author:**

Hello my readers, before we start the story. I want to tell you the story will officially enter it's dark stage. The graphics will be bare and immoral even. Also please remember that this is a Self-Insert story. That Naruto / Junpaku might not be who I am but he shares my view of the world, way of thinking, fantasy and passion.

Everything that happens in here is a work of fiction and fantasy. I don't encourage others to imitate these actions or doing them in reality.

And the religion views are that of my own. I don't preach them to anyone. So please keep yours to yourself.

_Best regards,_

_Mashiro Nguyen._

* * *

**Trip to Wave Arc - Chronicle of The Sea**

**_Chapter 35 – Crimson Amongst The Blue Sea_**

_**Thirteenth Year After **__**Kyuubi, August 22nd,**_

A light rain swept through the island country. The weather wasn't bad, it is a gentle late summer rain in early morning. But unsuitable for constructing. Still, somebody had to go and check on the construction site. Just to make sure everything stay in order.

" I'll be going then." Tazuna said from the door, ready to leave. " Listen to your mother and watch the house, Inari."

The boy nodded, still wearing the cold face. But his eyes were no longer dull. They were sharp and bright, full of determination. Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata decided to accompany Tazuna to the bridge. They needed to have a chat with Naruto regarding the rest of Team Seven's activity. The death of the Wave Daimyo reached the whole country, along with Gatou being discredit and treated as criminal. If possible, they could strike and take the man's fortune within the week. Ending his reign of terror once and for all...

Shino stayed with the mother and son. Defending is his strong point so he was better suited to protect the house. Another reason, it was raining. And his bugs wouldn't do well in such weather.

The departing group arrived at the bridge, the place was vacant. The only sound could be heard was that of the rain falling. One of Naruto's bunshin appeared before them. Kurenai gave the order to meet together. The thing nodded before dispelling itself. They entered a temporary building which was used to resting. A few minutes later, Naruto entered and joined the rest.

First thing first, he relayed the status of Team Seven. After the Daimyo's unfortunate departing, Kakashi and his team stayed behind to observe the politic moves within the ruling system. Looking for the next-to-be Daimyo and then approach the man, building connection with him. If the strong one appeared to be unfit, they were to look for another candidate and help him achieve power to become the next Daimyo. Everything had to be done discreetly in order to avoid the attention of other villages.

Gatou Company, despite losing the law's protection, was still a strong corporation. The man's fortune and business mostly came from foreign and illegal trading. He got the connections and the routes, something that couldn't be gained by killing him. The only way to take over his company was to let the man hand it over willingly. Next came the staff management, organization and most of all: a new president. Someone intelligent enough to run a trading company.

Naruto offered to stay till the bridge complete and giving instruction, all they need is a candidate. Tazuna was the first that came to mind. But he declined, saying he was too old and all he knew was to build things, not trading stuffs. He offered his daughter, Tsunami instead. She was the one that did the calculating when they purchased the materials for the bridge construction. Before having Inari, she worked part-time at the port, taking records of the goods. The info made everyone surprised, they thought she was just a simple housewife. It was more than to meet the eyes, truly.

After a few discussions, Tsunami was chosen. She would take over from Gatou after Naruto absorbed the man's company into his own. She would work under Naruto's company, as the manager of the branch in the Land of Wave. They were about to move on to the next topic about Momochi Zabuza and his missing nins when Naruto raised his hand, stopping them to a halt. A second later, the sound of whistle could be heard. The same whistle that hanged around the red haired's neck.

" We're under attack. It's Zabuza."

* * *

" Tsk... Noisy bunch of fakes."

The bandaged man swung his zanbatou dramatically, dispelling the kage bunshins surrounding him. A dozen of Kiri nins walked out from the rain, survivors from the failed coup d'etat. They sworn to follow him till their last breath. Loyal to a fault. They believed that Zabuza would be the one to bring down the bloody era of Kirigakure and create a new. For he knew what it looked like and would know how to avoid creating the same hell. They were all masked, unranked, unnamed... They were his shadows.

" Bring me the bridge builder... Or die trying."

Three kiri nins engaged one kage bunshin each. Being outnumbered, the bunshins couldn't defend themselves and quickly got dispelled. Four kiri nins jumped into the small house through the windows. It was suicide, they knew. But they didn't care, as long as there was a tiny percent of taking down their opponent in surprise. They are willing to risk it.

" JINJUU KONBI HENGE !" ( Man-Beast Transformation)

The voice of Kiba could be heard from inside the house.

" NII ASHI-JUU !" ( Two legged beast )

The thin walls were blasted away as the kiri nins flew out from inside the house. Two of them rolled on the ground, unconscious. One landed safely, hugging his bleeding side. A deep gash could be seen, blood seeping through his clothes. The last one wasn't fortunate as the rest of his teammate. A white furred creature stepped out of the building, it stood on two legs, tall as an adult man. A mixture of wolf and man, fully with tail, claws and a scary wolf head. Its jaw was logged deep into the dead Kiri nin's neck.

Letting the body drop to the ground, Kiba stepped out into the rain along with his team, snarling all the time. His jacket torn in two, each half stuck on his arms like an accessory. The brown cargo pants stretched and hugged his new form tightly. Months of hellish training resulted in a new combination between Kiba and Akamaru. Inspired by a book called Monster Encyclopedia he caught Hinata reading once. Werewolf, a cursed beast across the Western Sea.

Totally unimpressed, the Demon of the Mist taunted his enemy.

" Is that suppose to intimidate me, boy ?"

The Inuzuka dropped on all fours, baring his fangs threateningly at Zabuza.

" You made a mistake coming here today, Zabuza." Kurenai stepped forward, a kunai in hand. " Actually, that saves us the problem of looking for you."

" Speak while you can, woman. You and those kids caught me off guard once. It won't happen again."

At his words, the Kiri nins started moving, surrounding the group. Hinata and Kiba circled Tazuna, protecting the man from any attack. The Kiri nins were known for using poisons on their weapons. One hit landed and it would be the end for Tazuna. Even with the antidote given by Sakura, it would be hard to protect the man if he couldn't move. Not wanting to risk his mission by holding back, Zabuza snapped his fingers, summoning his trump card.

From the puddles of water on the ground, the fake hunter nin appeared, wearing the same outfit as the time they first saw him.

" Don't hold back, Haku. It's either them or me."

" ... Yes, Zabuza-sama."

His voice was cold and decisive. Taking senbons in both hands, he threw them at the Konoha nins. Only to have a water wall rose up, swallowing the needles in them. The kiri nins were alarmed with the exception of Haku. He expected something like that to occur. Right on cue, the water on the concrete floor gathered and transformed into the red haired shinobi Haku engaged in the forest. The same outfit, same eyes, same killing intent.

" We have a score to settle... _trap boy_." Naruto spoke, his tone was low, very low. Like that of a beast growling.

" Trap boy ?" Haku tilted his head in confusion.

Zabuza observed the situation, taking in the form of the ninja that forced Haku to retreat two days ago. Indeed, the boy looked skilled and dangerous. It would be better to let his tool take care of the boy, or die trying to weakened him. Thinking that, Zabuza signalled Haku to take the boy away from them and keep him occupied. No need to say, the masked boy obeyed.

Haku jumped away, heading to the other side of the bridge. Naruto gave Kurenai a short glance, after receiving a nod from her, he left to pursuit the fake hunter nin. He trusted team Eight to protect Tazuna. The Kekkei Genkai user was his responsibility. It was also a chance to redeem for his failure from the other day. There was no way in hell that he going to let it the chance pass by...

The kiri nins lunged at the two genins protecting the bridge builder. Kiba, in his beast form, intercepted the enemy. He was determined to not let a single kiri nin made it past him. He fought with claws and teeth, the pain from blades and kunai dulled with the adrenaline coursing in his blood. Those were just mere flesh wounds and only made him become angrier and wilder.

At first glance, one would assumed that Kiba fought like a beast with no techniques. But no, every strikes was accounted for with the next ones already planned. A beast he was, an intelligent beast. He clawed, kicked, shredded and bit at his assailants. The very image of a monster in Western folk tales.

Behind Kiba, Hinata was doing the same. Whenever an enemy got too close to Tazuna, she would blast them away. Her attacks were powerful but non-lethal. It was just like her to not kill even during a life and death battle. With her absolute vision, none could penetrate her defense and put their hands on the bridge builder. She moved with grace, the traditional Juuken stance was completely modified. Mixed with the Snake style learned from Mitarashi Anko, all the flashy, unnecessary moves were removed.

All that left was her own style, unnamed but followed one philosophy given by Naruto: No Second Strike Needed. A philosophy she couldn't still follow no matter how hard she tries. The boy respected her decision, but also reminding her that one day she would eventually cross the line. Before that, she would do her best not to make any needless kill.

Her hands were a blur as she lashed out, fingers jabbing with absolute accuracy, the veins on her temples gave Hinata a fierce, demonic look. Combining with her lips locked into a thin line and the stern look of a Hyuuga, she might as well be one.

It was a pure Taijutsu fight with little ninjutsu being showed. Only the Kiri nins were seen using the magical art. Kiba could still use Ninjutsu in his form. But the situation didn't allow so. Both he and Hinata couldn't afford to neglect protecting Tazuna even for a second. The enemies were persistent. Very. They wouldn't back down and stop attacking no matter how severe their wounds are.

Kiba had trained hard in these past months, but he was still a Genin. The Kiri nins, in spite of being wounded and bleeding profusely, still ganged up on him. They latched onto his beast form, restraining his neck from behind, both hands and legs. Not with bare hands but kunais. The white fur he got from Akamaru soon dyed red with his own blood.

Every time he tossed one kiri nin off of his body, another one jumped at him with a kunai logged deep in his flesh. They started throwing chains at him, holding onto his hands and finally caught him around the neck. The white furred beast roared in pain as he was being pulled down to the ground.

Hinata came to his help, Tazuna seeing the beast boy's predicament, decided to follow the girl so that he wouldn't be left out of her protection. Seeing her teammate staggering and covering in wounds, the Hyuuga girl dropped all her restrains. No more holding back, her fists and feet fully enhanced with chakra. With each strike, an enemy fell. Either died from internal organs injuries or rendered unable to fight from the shock of pain.

From more than a dozen, the number of Kiri nins was reduced to mere seven with three of them barely standing. The Konoha nins weren't faring better. Kiba was forced to release his transformation, both him and Akamaru returned to normal and with many injuries. To pull back behind his female teammate was totally out of character for Kiba. But there was no other way. They needed a rest and a moment to stop the bleeding. Pulling out two blood pill from his stretched pants, Kiba fed himself and his partner, hoping that the effect would hit soon so that they could rejoin the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Heh heh heh, your brats are good. But they will die." Zabuza pointed his gigantic sword at Kurenai. " Same goes for that red haired brat and you, woman."

The raven haired female remained silent. She wanted to help her students. But it would be foolish to turn one's back against an opponent.

" You Konoha nins may have fooled others with your peaceful acts. But I now know that you are just like the rest of us. Haku is my strongest weapon, even stronger than myself. He knows no fear of death. A true shinobi trained to kill. He will not stop unless I say so. With his powerful Kekkei Genkai, Haku will freeze your brat to death. "

Then, to everyone's surprise, Zabuza put the zanbatou back on the strap behind him.

With speed faster than naked eyes could follow, he rushed at her with a strange kunai in hand. As the weapon was about to stabbed Kurenai in the eye, she blocked it using the handguard on both arms. The sharp tip went through the ceramic plates and cut into her left hand. Strangely, instead of engaging a fight, both of them pulled away from each other. Zabuza had a smile beneath his mask. He taunted her, hoping to get on the Konoha nin's nerve.

" What's with the silence treatment ? You were pretty talkative last time." The missing nin put out his hands in both sides dramatically. " Where are your Genjutsus ? Just so you know, the same thing won't work twice on me."

" ... A man's bragging is the most boring thing to hear. Let us begin, Kirigakure no Kijin."

( Demon of the Hidden Mist )

Instead of putting her weapon away, Kurenai held her kunai with her teeth. Both hands went through a long sequence of hand seals. Almost as long as Zabuza's Suiryuudan Jutsu (Water Dragon Technique). Zabuza knew that he shouldn't be excited, but he couldn't help it. Not when a worthy opponent was standing right in front of him.

" Yes... MAY THE BETTER SURVIVE !"

Zabuza shouted with glee, weaving through his own hand seals.

" KONOHA NO KURENAI !"

(Crimson Blossom of the Leaf)

* * *

" KAA-CHAN !"

Inari screamed as he ran downstairs. Standing in the kitchen were his mother and two scary looking men. One long haired man and a half-naked man with tattoos all over his body. They noticed him and was debating whether to kill the child or not.

" STOP !" Tsunami yelled out loud. " If you touch my son, I'll bite off my tongue and kill myself !"

The tattoo man grumbled. " And here I thought I get to cut something..."

" Can't help it, the boss specifically want Tazuna's daughter. You're lucky, bra-"

The men turned over and dodged a vase flying at them.

" LET HER GO ! YOU EVIL PEOPLE !"

Inari grabbed everything in his reach to throw at the men. The boy's foolish yet brave act surprised everyone, including his mother. When he started throwing knives at them. The men lost it and lunged at the boy, their swords drawing ready to slice him in two. Tsunami watched in horror as her son being cut down. Everything seem to move in slow motion...

She was about to scream when her son's body suddenly exploded in hundreds of tiny black objects. They were insects, not just any insects though. They swarmed at the men, covering them from head to toe. Both thugs panic, feeling the bugs made their way into every corner of their body. Some even dug under their skin.

" Sorry for being late." Tsunami snapped back at the voice from behind her and saw the sunglasses wearing boy. " I need to know their motives before making my moves."

" Kaa-chan !"

Shino dropped the shaking form of Inari back on the ground. The brave boy ran to his mother. They embraced, comforting each other from the traumatic experience. Shino walked to the limp form of two men, they were still alive but weakened. Their life force almost sucked dry, rendering them immobile. Grabbing on both men's leg in each hand, the tall boy dragged them out of the house, into the forest.

" I'll go join my team. You'll be safer here... And Inari."

The crying child pulled away from his mother and looked at the tall Aburame.

" Being reckless is not the same as being brave. There is a limit to what a single person can do. Remember that."

With that, he walked away. Leaving Inari and Tsunami alone. The boy looked as Shino's back fading away from view.

_" Incredible. So cool. So... strong."_

_" Inari. When you have something truly precious to you..."_

An old memory came up, of the one he once called father.

_" Protect it with your own hands. Even if it costs you your life."_

" ... Kaa-chan, I have to go."

The boy ran before Tsunami could grab him. He was determined, a big fight has broke out between them and Gatou. If he was to make a difference, the time was then. He ran without taking a break, his legs hurt, both from exhaustion and the lack of oxygen. But Inari didn't stop. One by one, the boy knocked on every doors, asking his fellow countrymen to fight.

Even those who once abandoned his grandfather, decided to take up arms and joined his cause. The presence of the Konoha nins helped lit up the hope that dimmed in their hearts. Those were scared kept their doors closed, refused to answer the boy's call. But soon, they would question their own decision. Is it worth dying for ?

No.

The question is:

Is is worth living for ?

* * *

In the middle of the forest between the bridge and Tazuna's house, lied two thugs that Shino captured.

" Tell me, what is Gatou planning to do..." The swarm of insect came out of his body, crawling toward their new victims. " You only have one chance."

" Fuck you, you little shit." The tattooed man cursed him, despite the insects covering his body except the face. " We aren't ordinary thugs, brat. We are professional. We are Ronin. You pathetic threat won't work on us !"

Then both men laughed at him. Shino pushed up his glasses with a tired sigh.

" ... Suit yourself then."

Then with a snap of his fingers, the tattooed man's laugh abruptly stopped. The insects started buzzing loudly, but not as loud as their victim's scream. They weren't just sucking his chakra. They were digging inside his body, eating up everything they found. The long haired ronin watched in horror as his partner got eaten by hundreds of bugs to dead, right beside him. Even when his partner begged, the boy didn't stop. The bugs just use their victim's mouth as another entrance to his inside.

The man stopped screaming after a full minute, but the bugs weren't finish.

" And you." The last ronin snapped back to the boy with a look of fear. " What is your answer ?"

" I'll tell you ! I'll tell you ! Gatou is planning to get rid of everyone, including the Kiri ninjas ! That is all, I swear !"

Shino observed the man's expression, he wasn't lying. With a wave of his hand, the insects retreated back into their host. The ronin let out a breath of relief. Then he felt a sharp pain on his body. A thud sound followed, the sound of flesh being stabbed. He looked down on his chest and saw a kunai logged deep where his heart is.

" W-Why ? You-ack..."

His words gone as blood poured into his punctured lung. The force was strong enough to go through the heart and pierced his lung.

" I have no mercy for child killers... But I'll let you die in peace."

Shino twisted the kunai and the man's body had a brief shock before going limp, completely. Cleaning the weapon with his enemy's cloth, the boy took back his hives from the other man's body. They were full and satisfied. He was too, as the bugs gave his part of their chakra. Pushing his glasses once more, Shino shot into the air, heading for the big bridge.

He got a fight to stop.

* * *

" Please stand down."

Was the first thing Haku said when they got far enough.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, not understanding what his opponent was asking.

" I ask you to give up. I don't want to have to kill you... You're strong. Once we start fighting, I won't hold myself back."

The fake hunter nin dropped down into his stance, senbon in hands.

" Because I got the feeling that if I do so... I'll die."

" Smart, aren't you? Before we start though, I want to hear something from you..." Naruto had a serious look on his face, he looked at the masked boy straight in the eyes. " Are you male or female ?"

" ... I am male." Haku paused for a sec before answering.

Upon hearing that, Naruto collapsed on the ground on his knees and pounding his head on the hard concrete under him.

" Heaven forbid ! Goddamn it. Mei was right ! Boys aren't allowed to be that beautiful. It's a crime against humanity ! Fucking traps ! I HATE TRAPS !"

Haku didn't know how to react. The red haired started making incoherent speech, which sounded like cursing.

" Ehem, please forgive me. I was just... surprised. It's your choice of life, I don't care if you and Zabuza are having that kind of relationship... But I'm afraid both of you are going to die here. For the sake of the people of this country."

In a flash, the kneeling form of the red haired on the ground disappeared. Haku turned back, the senbon in his hand colliding with a kunai. A loud clanging sound echoed as the both of them facing against each other. Both hands shaking lightly in the match of strength. Haku's expression hidden behind his mask while Naruto had a grim look on his face, despite the fact that he was getting excited. The thought of beating and killing someone else's toy was too great of a pleasure for him. It was the thrill of stealing and conquest.

" Speed is not my sole specialty."

Haku did a sequence of hand seals... with only one hand. Naruto had a brief shock on his face. Except himself, he had not met another who capable of doing so. With a tap of his foot, the water from the rain and on the ground rose up and turned into needles. They launched at Naruto. The masked boy leaped back as the needles closed in on his opponent.

But to Haku's surprise... They all stopped.

The needles never touched Naruto.

" I am also of Suiton element !"

The needles turned to Haku and shot straight at him. He rolled backward, evading them. As he got away from the last of them, Haku felt a strong force smacking on his head from behind. Dazed from the concussion and pain, Haku still tried his best to counterattack. But Naruto's attacks were vicious and powerful. It's only a matter of time before Haku lost in the battle of speed and strength. Knowing that, the kiri nin pulled away but not running. He knew that the konoha nin would strike to kill the moment he turned his back.

Just as the red haired rushing at him once more, Haku put his hands forward. A wave of freezing air shot forward, Naruto stopped midway and jumped to the side. The water and rain where he stood were frozen, turned to white ice. Next came a hail of ice arrows. He deflected them with his kunai and hands. Distracted by the ice techniques, Naruto didn't notice the senbons mixed in the ice arrows. Not before they implanted themselves on his body.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto performed his own jutsu. The water around him gathered into the form of a gigantic snake, Yorumungando (Jormungand). The water snake lunged at the masked boy, its size was too great for him to evade in time. So he froze the snake with his Hyoton ( Ice Art ). A small ball of white chakra flew from Haku's palm and collided with the snake. The ice spread, from the head to the tail of the water snake.

Suddenly turned into Ice, the Suiton jutsu lost hold of the chakra that shaped its form and collapsed. A crashing sound echoed through the whole bridge as the ice snake dropped on the concrete platform. The ice construct shattered to pieces. Haku jumped away from the scene. Naruto followed suit, attacking the boy in mid air. A hook kick sent the kiri nin back onto the ground.

Haku flipped back when landing and looked up. His enemy was still hot in pursuit and prepared to sent another axe kick onto his head. Putting both hands on the wet ground, he channelled his chakra and summoned a ray of ice spikes. Caught off guard and without a way to maneuver himself in mid air, the red haired met his end as an ice spike impaled him in the chest.

Since he was above Haku, his blood splattered on the boy's mask. A memory flashed by, of a house destroyed by the same ice spikes and people frozen to death. His father encased in ice after killing-

" What's with the daze ?"

As Haku turned and saw Naruto materialized from the water rain and delivered a spinning back kick on him. The kick impacted on his mask and sent Haku flying. Naruto dispelled the genjutsu and the bunshin, his limbs were a bit stiff because of the senbons. He decided to rip them off of his body. Not a wise decision because the way he took them off surely leaves open wounds and causes bleeding. But well, he is far from normal. The tiny wounds closed themselves as soon as the foreign objects were removed.

That is to say, he got a lot of needles to remove.

" Makyou Hyoushou !" ( Demonic Ice Mirrors )

A dome made out of ice mirrors appeared around Naruto, trapping him inside. Narrowing his eyes at the masked boy, the red haired watched as his enemy went into the mirror like it was another dimension. Haku's image then reflected in every mirrors mirrors.

" This is my real speed..."

Naruto felt a sharp pain on his back, then his shoulders, legs, arms... All over his body, cuts were made. Yet he saw nothing but blurs and his own blood. Such speed, faster than light itself. Whenever he tried to grab his enemy, all he got was air and another wound to his body. After a few seconds, Naruto look worse for wear.

His clothes and body were cut to rags, blood seeped through the wounds and dripped onto the ground. Senbons once again implanted on his back and limbs, enough to make him resemble a porcupine. His long red hair were cut and dirtied. Despite all that... These wounds were...

" STOP PLAYING AROUND !"

The red haired shouted and started shaking, out of anger. " My regeneration is strong ! You cannot defeat me with these tricks ! You want to stop me ?! FIGHT LIKE A REAL SHINOBI AND KILL ME !"

" ... Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me." Haku spoke.

" I hate fighting. I hope we could have settle this without fighting... and killing. But-... But I also have a dream. I want to protect Zabuza-sama. I want to be with him. I want to make his dream come true."

Steeling himself, Haku spoke with absolute determination. " For that, I can become a true shinobi... I will kill you, Konoha-nin."

" Let me test that resolve of yours then, Kirigakure no nin ! KAI !"

Naruto released half of his gravity seal. A strong wave of air exploded as he did so. His body felt light, like he was a feather, everything was so clear to him, like they were showed in slow-motion mode. Only fifty-percent. This world wouldn't stop amazing him. Not that he'd complain...

And the battle resumed.

Haku made his moves once more. But his actions were clear to Naruto. He dodged every slash and senbon aiming at him. Haku wasn't moving between mirrors. He just shot from one to another with speed faster than light itself, creating the illusions that he was moving inside the mirror. Seeing that indirect attacks no longer works, Haku decided to close in. He dropped from above, aiming at Naruto's head.

But the boy moved away in a red blur. When Haku jumped back to the mirror, he found himself being held back by none other than his enemy. Naruto's grip on the kiri nin's hand tightened, crushing the bones inside. When the boy attempted to attack him to free himself, purple chains appeared from Naruto's body, wrapping themselves around Haku's hand.

" It's over."

Naruto gathered the strength into his body, his feet dug deep into the ground as he sent a powerful punch aiming at his enemy's mask. The mask shattered upon impact, Haku was sent flying, crashing through his mirror and out of the dome. With the user losing control, the ice dome broke down and turned back to water under the rain.

Lying up with a bruised face and blood dripping from the mouth. His mind dulled from the pain that spread all over his body. Yet Haku thought about one person and only. Of how much he had failed him. Of how disappointed Zabuza would be...

Naruto appeared from the rain once more, this time above Haku with his knee pressing against the black haired boy's chest. A sneer could be seen on his face. In contrast to Naruto, Haku's expression was blank and empty... Like that of a doll. Many would feel pity or sorry for him. But Naruto didn't. That kind of expression only made him angrier.

" What's with the disheartening look ?"

" I cannot win against you. I'm weak... And Zabuza-sama had no need for a weak shinobi."

Then he smiled, a sad smile. " You have taken away my reason to exi-."

Haku's speech was stopped midway as he was lift up and facing his to-be-executor.

" Don't bother ! I know your kind. Why him though ? You're not an idiot. You know what's right or wrong. So why ? Why help someone who would trample on innocent people ? to help him achieve his goal ? Is he the only one important to you ?! More than your own conscience ?!"

" ... A long time ago, I had people that is dear to me. My... parents. A small snowy village in the Land of Water, my homeland. I was happy, my parents were very kind. When I grew enough to know things... it happened. My power awakened. Like any child, I showed it to my mother. She was... devastated. She was hoping that I wouldn't be like her, a cursed child. Do you know what they do to people with Kekkei Genkai in my country ?"

" I do. I just came back from there."

" That saves time then." Haku kept his smile and continue. " My father discovered, about me and mother. He gathered the villagers and killed my mother. She was beaten to death. He wasn't a bad person. Even when he raised the bloody club over my head. He was crying."

Closing his eyes to push those memories away, he moved on. " Before I realize it... I had killed everyone, even my father. When I collapsed on the snow, all alone, I realized the most painful thing. I realized that, I am unwanted in this world."

The last phrase was everything Naruto needed to put everything together.

" So when Zabuza desired your power, you decided that you would serve him no matter what ?!"

" I... was happy." Haku started crying. " I know what he was doing is wrong. But as long as it is what he desires, I will follow. If you have heard enough, please kill me."

" ... How loyal."

The Konoha nin's tone suddenly turned evil. He laughed in his throat. " At first I thought you were the same as her. But it seems that I was mistaken."

Naruto's violet eyes turned to red slits. A feeling of dread and violence spreading from his body.

" You are nothing like her. You preach about devotion, loyalty and sacrifice. But you never do as you said. Even when you fought against me, you showed no will to kill, unwilling to dirty your hands for your master's sake. All you do is watch from the sideline as he walks into the darkness. You're just a dreamer."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened at his accusation. Then Haku was thrown straight into a container by the constructing site, the metal dented as the boy's body landed on it. Looking at the boy's body fell back on the ground, Naruto's anger subsided as the feeling of pity set in. He shouldn't let his emotions let loose like that. Calming himself, the red haired spoke once more in a softer tone.

" Another time, another place, you would have been happy, treasured even. We could have been friends. But no... You met him, and he met you. You're devoted to him, he knows that well and would use you as he sees fit. But all he sees is a tool to be used, till you broke. Your life will be a living hell... _If only you've met me first._"

The last part was left unsaid. His next words were like ice.

" Zabuza's reason is just, wanting to change his country for the better. But his methods are unacceptable. Ravaging other's homeland in other to free your own, is the most idiotic thing to do. The fire of despair would just spread further. The ends justify the mean ? He is just another tyrant in the making."

Naruto turned his back to Haku, walking away.

" And you're just another hypocrite. God curses those who do not pursue selfish interests. Try to remember that in the afterlife. I'll send Zabuza to you, soon."

Haku got up on his feet, his expression darkened. Many thoughts went through his mind, many options, decisions... And he picked one.

" I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama."

**THUD !**

Naruto stopped in his steps, looking down at his chest, the boy could see a kunai protruding from it. Turning his head and looking back at the one who stabbed him, he narrowed his eyes and asked.

" Why the change of heart ?"

His voice was plain, indifferent. Not a single hint of pain in it.

" ... I was deceiving myself, shielding my eyes from the cruel reality. I hate killing. I don't enjoy it !"

Haku yelled, losing his calm demeanor for the first time. He looked upset, crying even.

" You are right. I am a hypocrite... I realized it now. As long as I can stay with Zabuza-sama... I'll do anything."

Haku's face expression changed. Lost, the calm and kind smile. Replaced with a look full of determination.

" Even if it means killing others ? With your own hands ?"

Naruto asked, stepping forward and pulled the bloody kunai out off his chest. As if to emphasize the question.

" Yes... I will not hold back anymore, Konoha-nin."

Haku declared, dropping into stance. The rain Haku slowly turned to ice, even the ground under him. But his enemy only stared at him, then let out a tiring sigh. Haku thought Naruto was underestimating him. But he was wrong. The Konoha nin sighed for another reason.

The time for talking was over. Then was the time to battle. Actions always speak truer than words. Naruto removed his kimono top. The wet clothing hanged behind him, revealing his naked torso. Trails of blood could be seen coming from the recent wound, mixing in the water rain. Using healing jutsu to close his wounds faster. Having no mind to prolong this battle any longer, the assassin made his first move.

Naruto took a step forward and disappeared. He materialized from the water behind Haku, his fist coiled back ready to strike. The tip of a kunai could be seen between the fingers. His attack landed on ice. Once more, the ice figure shattered and encased its attacker in ice. Haku was about to attack his trapped opponent. But he was attacked instead when a fist went through the frozen figure of Naruto and hit Haku on the chest. The feminine boy's body bended back from the strike.

Naruto stepped out from behind his fake ice figure, attempting to send a backhand at his enemy. But Haku moved back. Actually, the boy slid back using the ice formed below his feet. He was skating on ice. Making distance with his enemy, Haku ran through a series of hand seals, determined to finish the battle with that last move.

The water around him gathered and turned to large icicle blades. They hovered in mid air, more than dozens. Haku charged at Naruto together with the ice blades. The blades missed, barely. The attacks were simultaneously. All Haku needed was an opening, a small one.

And he got it.

A sphere of white chakra lay on his right palm. He lunged forward, slamming it into the chest of his enemy. The ice chakra would freeze Naruto to the core of his body, flesh and blood together.

... Or so it should.

When the slender palm was pressed on the red haired's bare chest, nothing happened. The chakra disappeared before it could make contact with his skin. Everything froze, both Naruto and Haku. Albeit for different reasons. Haku was shocked, a gasped. He couldn't understand what just happened. Naruto, in contrast, was calm, for he expected it to happen. Sooner or later... Later would be bad though.

" Like I said... _it's over_."

Before Haku could asked what he meant. A wave of dizziness hit him and he fell forward, losing strength in his legs. The red haired caught his body as he fell. He tried to push Naruto off but his hands were weak, powerless. When he looked down, Haku could notice drops of blood dripping from his nose. He was bleeding nonstop.

Why, he wondered. Then he remembered the moment when the Konoha nin broke his mask. It wasn't a simple power punch. It was a fatal one. Somehow, the attack managed to injure his brain. Killing him slowly...

" Rest, child. I hope you'll be born into a better time, better place and make better friends."

* * *

After a few minutes of travelling, Shino finally reached the great bridge. Despite the rain which hindered one's range of view, he could faintly sense two people ahead of him. It was the infamous Uzumaki and Zabuza's partner, the fake oi-nin. Coming to a stop near the two, Shino silently cursed himself. He was late.

" Something wrong, Shino ?"

Asked the red haired with an empty voice, he was sitting on the ground with the Kiri nin laying in his hands. Blood was pouring out from the unmasked boy's nose. He was clutching onto Naruto's kimono like it was his only life line.

" Gatou sent some thugs to take Tazuna's family hostage. They are dealt with. Another thing, he plans to betray Zabuza, attacking after both sides done killing each other."

Naruto had his back turned to Shino, so the Aburame could not guest what kind of expression Naruto was having. That didn't help the sunglassed boy from feeling guilty. If he was a bit faster, Naruto did not has to kill the other boy. He half expected his teammate's fiance to blame him, reprimand him for his lateness then turned to heal the Kiri nin. Naruto was a kind person, he knew. But no.

" I see, let us make haste to Kurenai-sensei's then."

Freeing his cloth out off the dying Kiri's grip, Naruto placed the boy onto the ground and walked away. His expression was so cold and hard. Never once Shino saw him making that kind of face. Not even when the Uzumaki had a serious fight with Kiba, before giving his teammate a hard and cruel beating which knocked Kiba out of his alpha ego.

" Aren't you going to heal him ? He is no longer our enemy." Shino gestured to the bleeding Haku.

" ... He was never an enemy." The red haired shook his head sadly. " Just another victim of this world, getting caught in the tide of cruelness and violence."

" Then heal him."

" I will not. In fact, I would still kill him even if you came sooner."

Shino was confused. His friend seems very determined about that decision. Sensing his friend's confusion, Naruto let out a tiring sigh and explained to the best of his capabilities, about Haku's relationship with Zabuza, his devotion and how it would turn out for said Kiri boy in the future. So yeah, death was the only mercy he could give. But Shino did not sit well with that kind of decision.

" I cannot comprehend." Shino argued back. " Didn't you say that he was a victim ? Then save him."

" I cannot-"

" Save him like how you saved Hinata."

The Aburame continued before Naruto could finish his refusal. The words seem to caught him off guard as Naruto stood frozen, shocked at what Shino just mentioned.

" I was with Hinata before you knew her. Me. And Kiba. Our parents, mothers actually, asked us to look out for the girl. Her mother was ours' best friend." He explained to Naruto. " But all we could give is little protection and companionship. Not once could we help her breaking out of her shell. It was... frustrating to say the least."

Pushing his sunglasses up, Shino continued.

" You were the only one who could help her, Naruto. When no one else could."

Looking down at Haku, Naruto noticed the boy's pleading eyes... He cursed in his mind.

_" Damn it. Don't show me that kind of expression. Not after what you've said and done."_

" ... If I save this boy, will you take responsibility for him ?"

Shino pondered his answer and decided to speak the truth.

" I cannot. Since I don't know him. But you can."

Naruto scowled at the idea. " I barely know this boy."

" Enough to see him as a victim while no one else does."

The assassin gritted his teeth, his mind was getting conflicted thoughts. Trying to convince himself, there was nothing he could do for Haku nor Zabuza. Yes, he was sure. Then why ? Why he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a tunnel ? With water reaching his torso, vines and trees sprouting everywhere ?

" What is it now, Kurama ?" Naruto asked, annoyance filled his voice.

**" I just wanted to say..."** The gigantic orange fox stepped out from the darkness, splashing water with each steps he took. **" Such a shame."**

Totally not in the mood for cryptic and sarcastic words, the old assassin spatted.

" Spit it out already !"

The chuckle that came from the fox only riled him up more.

**" Impatient are we? Or are you just unsure of your decision ? Wanting to finish it all and put everything behind your back, once and for all."**

" I will not make decision which I regret, Kurama."

**" YOU WILL NOT REGRET BECAUSE YOU SIMPLY DON'T CARE AND ARE NOT TRYING TO !"**

" THAT KID HAS NO FUTURE !" The human yelled back at the fox which just roared at him. He was angry at the accusation. " DEATH IS THE ONLY MERCY I CAN GIVE ! Sooner or later, he will die while trying to hurt others and destroying himself ! There is NO OTHER WAY !"

**" Because his master is not you but that Zabuza, isn't it ?"** Naruto tightened his jaw at the question. Kyuubi continued.** " You know exactly what he will become when falling into the wrong hands. Plus the boy wasn't interested in living. The point is, WAS NOT."**

A pause.

" It does not change anything."

**" That pause just now proves otherwise. You once told a girl that as long as she has the will to cling to living, everything can happen."**

" Layla is different !"

The old man argued, losing patience with the creature before him. What was it trying to prove ?!

**" Lay the gender, I see no difference."**

The fox walked in circle around him, his words echoed in the mind space like that of a devil's allure.

**" The kid changed right before your eyes, clinging to life . When mere seconds ago, he showed no interest in it. A unique bloodline, full of potential and a kindhearted individual at that. Like I said, such a shame. To waste such a talent. You can change him further. Manipulate him. Indirectly if needed.**

Kurema rested his wide faw next to the tiny human, speaking directly to the man's ears.

**"Take him away from Zabuza. You can even turn that bandage man into one of your own. You know you can do it. You spent your whole life manipulating others to protect your family. What's stopping you from doing it now ? Conscience ? Really ? Such a cheap reason ?"**

The fox was dead on. He didn't want to involve himself with strangers, not unless it was necessary. He wanted to let everyone live and die as they should. He wanted to respect their way of living, accepting them for who they were. The man was tired with all the unnecessary manipulating already.

**" To live is to be selfish. ****When two minds collide with each other. The stronger prevails and take responsibility."**

The fox then walked back into the darkness he came from.

**" I said my piece, _Naruto_. The decision is yours to make."**

A light pull on the neck and he was back in the real world.

For a short moment, standing still under the rain, Naruto finally walked back and stood beside the motionless body of Haku. The boy's eyes were half opened. Through his half-lid eyes, Haku saw a blurring image of Naruto. He saw the red haired boy lowered himself and put a palm over Haku's face.

A wave of warmth invaded Haku's mind, soothing the pain and coldness that were spreading inside him. Soon, he went limp, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. After making sure that no more fatal damage remains inside the boy's brain, Naruto lifted him up in a fireman carry.

" What a burden ..."

" He does not seem to be that heavy. Or I could be mistaken." Mocked Shino while pushing his sunglasses up.

" Zip it, boogeyman."

A small chuckle. Then both boys leaped away towards the direction where the sound of fighting could be heard. Intending to stop the fighting as soon as possible. Naruto silently hoped that Kurenai had finished Zabuza. Just to save him the problem of converting the man...

**_" That would be bad for the ice boy."_**

The red haired grunted in agreement.

* * *

_**Back to the Jounins fight,**_

Zabuza's long sequence hand seals turned out to be his strongest Suiton jutsu: Suiryuudan (Water Dragon). The water dragon stood majestically behind its creator before rushing at the female shinobi. But it was swallowed... by a whirlwind. By manipulating wind chakra with both hands, Kurenai created a small tornado that swept through the ground before her. The skill costed her a lot of chakra, energy and required a lot of control. Only those with extreme chakra control skill like medic nins or Genjutsu specialist could achieve.

Absorbing the water and became a violent water tornado, the man-made natural disaster headed straight to Zabuza. It sucked up everything in its path, including the building materials and some of the weakened kiri nins. Kiba and Hinata took hold of Tazuna and retreated further away from the battlefield. A fight between Jounins wasn't to be taken lightly.

Zabuza stabbed Kubikirihoncho onto the ground and hid behind it. The tornado went through and disappeared as fast as it first appeared.

**CLANK**

A small metal ball tumbled on the ground right next to Zabuza. After a second he realized what it was and jumped away. He did not forget to bring his weapon along. The grenade exploded sending fragments in all direction. Zabuza raised his sword to cover himself. But a few frags still caught him in the legs and shoulders. They were merely flesh wounds, not deep enough to hinder his ability nor to cause intense bleeding.

Upon landing, vines and tree branches sprouted from the ground and restrained Zabuza. He grunted at the pain of his bones breaking. No doubt it was a genjutsu, a very good one. But fake is fake. A small burst of chakra was all he needed. The plants faded from view while a new image appeared in front of him. The image of Kurenai dashing at him with kunais in each hands. She must has thought that herself was still invisible to him.

_" Double layer genjutsu ?"_

The man thought as he cleaved her in half with his blade. " Still too slow !"

" Look again then, Zabuza."

To his surprise, the cut off body still capable of speaking. Then... she started regenerating. Within the span of seconds, there were two Kurenai standing before him. They performed a single handseal and flowers grown from the ground. As the flowers bloomed, a new Kurenai stepped out... naked as the day she was born. A good distraction really. But not really effective with professional killers like Zabuza.

" Fascinating, but it won't fool me ! KAI !"

Nothing happened.

_" What ?!"_

Zabuza was alarmed. He performed the dispel jutsu once more. This time using his most potent chakra in order to purge the foreign chakra off of his system. Still... it changes nothing. The images of Kurenai took change and jumped at him. Zabuza knew they were just illusions. But his instinct told him to treat them as real. So he engaged in combat with them, slashing away. But no matter how hard he try to cut her down. The genjutsu mistress(es) would regenerate back. Not just that, the wound they inflicted on him hurt. The feeling was real. His movement had become sluggish from the wounds.

Getting frustrated with the fact that he was unable to break the genjutsu. Zabuza made a wide arc swing with his sword and jumped back. His hands quickly performed a string of hand seals. The water from the rain around him gathered and rose up forming a tall water wall. Zabuza pushing his hands forward, willing the water wall to collapse, becoming a violent tidal wave.

Kurenai's images were swept away by the water and faded away one by one. Zabuza smirked, he observed his surrounding intently and finally spotting the real genjutsu mistress standing not so far away. With a raise of his hand, the water surrounding Kurenai rose up and imprisoned her. She cursed, angry at herself for getting caught by the same jutsu. By the same person nonetheless.

" This ends here !"

Not wasting a moment, Zabuza cleaved through both the water prison and its prisoner. He smirked in glee as the woman inside the water was cut in half, her red blood mixing with the water. Zabuza watched on, making sure he got the right one. As he expected, the environment surrounding him shifted slightly. Not visually, just that his senses became clearer as the genjutsu finally fell and released him from its hold.

Then.

The cut off body inside the water prison exploded. A stream of smoke seeped through the water and into the air. A kage bunshin. It costed Zabuza a second to reboot his mind. Enough for the Genjutsu mistress to appear behind him and stabbed him in the side with a kunai.

A mere second was all she needed to perform the attack. But it wasn't enough to let her avoid the counter attack from him. As soon as Zabuza sensed her behind him, the missing nin immediately swung his sword backward. The sharp blade hit her on the side. Ironically, opposite to where Kurenai stabbed him. His was on the right, her was on the left.

The term an eye for an eye would be well used here.

Kurenai jumped back, clutching her left side. She would be dead if not thanks to the ceramic pieces under her dress. Still, they were small, too small to cancel the strike completely. The female jounin cursed while applying some WoundSeal powder to stop the bleeding. Not before taking a bit of her own blood on both hands...

Zabuza grunted in pain as he removed the kunai from his body. It was logged deep in his side, all the way to the handle. To be nearly assassinated while himself was a master of silent killing. Unforgivable. He hated the feeling. The disappointment. He hated her. Hated himself for being too arrogant... It needed to be fixed. The best way ? Kill the one that humiliated him. Kill Yuuhi Kurenai.

" UUWOOOOOOHHH !"

He roared, a battle cry. His chakra spiked up, the killing intent in the air suddenly increased, tremendously. It was enough to stop the other Kiri nins from fighting and looked to where their leader was fighting. The same went for Hinata and Kiba. It didn't make them freeze up on the spot but enough to gather their attentions.

Then a layer of red chakra appeared, hovering around Zabuza before shaping into a head... of a devil.

Sensing the incoming danger, Kurenai wasted no time in slapping her hands together, mixing the blood she got from Zabuza and her own together. Performing an unknown series of hand seals while trying to dodge the oncoming assault of the juggernaut before her. Zabuza attacked her with renewed vigor, the gigantic zanbatou in his hands striking with deadly accuracy. The demonic aura he projected did not do the justice of his movements. Demons supposed to be savage ? Yet he moved swiftly like a skilled dancer despite the size of his weapon. It was like a blade dance...

Several scratches could be spotted on Kurenai's body as she moves away from her attacker. He was aiming for her vital spots. If she was half a second late, she would be dead. Judging on the number of wounds that were appearing on her body by the seconds, it wouldn't be long.

Suddenly, Kurenai stopped, hands locked together in front of her. Zabuza taking the chance and swung his sword at her neck.

" DIE !"

Next came the sound of flesh being chopped. Then came the pain... Zabuza widened his eyes at the sensation, feeling his body suddenly came to a stop. He looked at his sword arm, the right one. There he saw a white tiger the size of a buffalo biting on his arm. The tiger's shining blue eyes stared right at him. His whole body tensed, half from the pain, the shock and half from unknown reason... He couldn't move his body.

Another creature made its presence known as his legs. Zabuza grunted as hyenas appeared out of nowhere attacked him. Next came a boa constrictor, wrapping his body and neck. He was effectively immobilized. The Kukibirihonchou fell off his hands and hit the concrete ground.

" Genjutsu ?!"

" Indeed." Kurenai stood right before him, not making distance between them. It was unnecessary. " My pride and reason to the title of Genjutsu Mis-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Zabuza released a small burst of chakra from his system, cancelling the genjutsu in the process. The beast disappeared as well as his injuries. Zabuza expected to lunge forward and finish his opponent... But he didn't. Or couldn't to be exact.

The man's body fell forward on his knees and hands. The pain remains, like the injuries were still there. Impossible, he thought. They weren't real. Yet why he couldn't move his limbs ? The tendons in his legs were cut, bitten. So did his right arm.

" What sorcery is this ?!"

He demanded an explanation. One Kurenai was ready to answer.

" To kill with Genjutsu. I made it my goal ever since I met a certain boy. In order to do so, one has to make direct contact with the target's brain. It is deemed almost impossible with the exception of the Uchiha. With their prized Sharingan and all."

She smiled with a hint of satisfaction. The fighting around them already stopped. The others only watched and listened in on their conversation.

" Then I, got an idea. Why is it hard to infiltrate one's system ? The different of chakra of course. Then all I need is to make my chakra the same as yours. In order to do that, I need info. Info of your chakra nature and how its feel."

Zabuza was confused, then he realized what she meant.

" My blood... That strike was never meant to kill me."

" Blood is the source of life and info, so I was told. By mixing my own with yours. I shaped my chakra into yours and affected your brain indirectly. The illusions will fade. But your brain will recognize the wounds inflicted to your body as real and remains even after the genjutsu faded."

Taking another kunai into her hand, Kurenai stepped forward to the kneeling form of Zabuza. Hand raised high ready to deliver the finishing strike.

" Tis' my win, Kirigakure no Kijin. Your ambition are great. Too great that you lost the only thing that separate us ninjas to that of common sellswords: Conscience. In your seek of fortunes for another chance at coup d'etat while avoiding the hunter nins, you attached yourself to scums like Gatou and indirectly harmed innocent people of this country."

Kurenai's eyes closed for a brief moment. As if to pray for the soul that was about to depart.

" Too many unnecessary sacrifices. It's end here, Momochi Zabuza."

He was about to retort, saying he didn't give a damn about those innocents she talks about. But the words died in his throat as Zabuza met Kurenai's deep crimson eyes. He has seen many eyes, to weak willed scums to the most hardcore killers. None were as sharp and deep as hers. Like she saw through the core of his being, knowing what he would do and how he would think... That explains why the woman never asks for his surrender. Such a woman, he thought.

" I see that it is over."

Naruto made his presence known as he appeared from the rain along with Shino. An unconscious Haku could be seen lying on the whiskers boy's shoulder. Naruto observed the situation and Zabuza's immobile form. Figuring Kurenai must had used her ultimate move... Why immobilize though ? He knew the Genjutsu Mistress could easily kill her enemy with an illusion. Making their hearts stopped as the brain registered them being dead...

_" Should I be happy that she didn't kill him ?"_ The boy thought to himself. Hoping for the opposite.

_**" Once again, that would be bad for-"**_

_" I know I know. Damn it... Which one of us is the voice of sanity here ?"_

_**" Being an observer has it perks, brat. Do you even consider yourself sane ?"**_

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, earning a raised eyebrow from Kurenai.

" It's over for me."

To everyone's surprise, Zabuza asked for his end. That probably came from seeing his most prized and trusted subordinate defeated. The man knew he had no chance at escaping anymore. So to save his last honor, he would die like a shinobi. Accepting death like a shinobi should be since the day he picked up his first weapon...

" Yuuhi Kurenai, your name is well earned."

He complimented her and she replied with a slow nod... Before bring the kunai down to finish him. Naruto was ready to stop her. But it was unneeded. Since a sudden noise of clapping echoed through the bridge. It was easily heard as the rain finally ended. A slow, repetitive clapping noise, coming from the other side of the bridge.

All of them, including Zabuza and his wounded Kiri nins, turned to look. Walking majestically toward them while clapping is Gatou. A smug smile could be seen on his face, boosted with a pair of sunglasses. The man was feeling good. He has been observing the whole thing from afar with a binocular. Waiting for them to kill each other and enjoyed it very much. When he saw Zabuza fell before the woman, he knew it was time to make his move. She had not killed Zabuza yet ? It did not matter. Gatou could easily finish him now that the arrogant bastard is harmless.

" Getting your ass kicked around by a bunch of kids and a woman..."

A small army consisting of scary looking thugs... or retards in Naruto's opinion, stood behind Gatou.

" I am most disappointed, Zabuza."

" Gatou." Zabuza gritted his teeth, already knew what the bastard was planning to do. " You backstabbing son of a bitch."

_" How ironic..."_ Naruto mentally thought. Amused at the accusation.

" I never planned to pay you anything. Quite the opposite, I'm going to make money from your bounty... Like the other missing nins." Said Gatou as he put the cane on the ground before him, both hands resting on it. " A normal shinobi is expensive and they may betray me with their goddamn duty for justice."

The man grinned as he continued. " That is why I used missing nins that are easy to take care of. Let them fight each other before killing them off with numbers... and get the money. Good plan, don't you agree ?"

Angry.

Each and everyone of them. The Kiri nins for obvious reason. The Konoha because they found him disgusting, rotten to the core. Missing nins, they might be, but to be betrayed and used by this bastard...

" Unforgivable."

Unsurprisingly, it was Hinata that spoke her mind. The girl looked scratched and a but ragged. But that only made her scarier and fiercer. Kiba, despite no longer in his beast form, still looked scary enough as he snarled at the groups of criminals. Along with Akamaru and the rest of Kiri nins.

" ... I change my mind." Spoke Zabuza, looking up at his to-be-executor. " Release me, woman. I will kill the bastard with my own hands. Even if it is the last thing I have to do."

" As much as I like the idea, that is impossible." Kurenai shook his head sadly. " The effect could only be canceled after a few hours when your brain realized that it was tricked and then restore. Beside, we need that man alive... for a few days at least. Do you still wish to die then ?"

Zabuza could only stared at her before letting out a sigh and let his body fall flat on the ground, looking up at the sky. He decided to resign to his fate.

" Before you answer." Naruto decided to interrupt before the missing nin could answer. " I contacted Terumi Mei and traded some info. In return for the info regarding your group, she asked me to spare you if possible. She wishes to talk some sense into you, even if it was the last time. For old time's sake I guess."

Zabuza stayed quiet as he watched several rays of light seeped through the cloud, draping over his face. Then he let out a long, tiring sigh. Lifting his useable hand, he signalled his men to stand down. Stand down they did, releasing the weapon on their grips and sat on the ground, showing their captor that they truly submitted themselves.

" I'll humor her then."

Unknown to everyone, Naruto mentally let out a sigh of relief. Mei never asked to talk to Zabuza. He was just grasping at straws, hoping to get Zabuza to submit himself willingly. At least it worked, for now.

" Hey ! Stop ignoring us ! We'll kill you all !"

The army of thugs yelled out loud. Having enough of waiting and wanting to do some killing. Gatou smirked and put his hand forward, signalling his minions to begin. They rushed forward, weapons ready. Then was stopped on their tracks when several arrows planted before them. Not just arrows, but also sickles, scythe and stones even.

" One step further and the citizen of this island will attack with everything they've got !"

Standing behind Kurenai and Zabuza's group were the villagers and Inari. Armed with everything they could find. Tattered and shaking on their feets, yet their eyes show determination. Enough to bring tears to Tazuna's eyes. The man could not be more proud of his grandchild and countrymen.

" Heh, so you want to defy me ? Kill them all !" Gatou gave the order and the men advanced once more.

Naruto smiled approvingly at Inari before putting Haku on the ground next to Zabuza. The man looked at his follower before reaching out to the boy's neck. Still breathing. With that the demon of the mist closed his eyes and rest. That fight took a toll on him. Whatever happens next, he just wanted to rest then.

" Shall we do as we discussed, Kurenai-sensei ?"

Naruto asked as he stretched his body, ready for the oncoming fight.

Kurenai didn't answer, the woman made a hand seal and put two fingers to her throat. Her voice was clear and loud for everyone to hear.

" This is a warning to all thugs under Gatou's command. Put down your weapons and surrender yourselves. You will be judged according to the law of this country and will be give mercy if you do so willingly. Refuse to follow and we will strike you down without mercy. I repeat..."

She repeated the message once, earning the confusion looks and some laughters from the other side. They kept on charging with glee. Kurenai sighed, much like Zabuza did back then.

" Do as you wish, Naruto. Hinata, please stay back with the villagers and heal the other Kiri nins. Shino, join me and Naruto. Can you continue, Kiba ?"

" You don't have to ask, sensei !" Kiba stood ready, hitting his own chest to emphasize his decision. Before wincing at the pain inflicted by himself. Akamaru barked at him. " Shut up, Akamaru."

" Cover him, Shino." Said Kurenai.

" Like always." Shino adjusted his sunglasses once more before standing in lines with the rest of his team. " I am glad this is not our first kill."

Naruto grinned like a cheshire cat as he summoned a dozen of kage bunshins. That stopped the army of thugs on their track. The bunshins jumped over them, effectively blocking their escape route from behind.

" No criminals will leave this bridge alive."

Declared Naruto before his group rushed into the thugs and started the massacre. Screams of terror and pain soon be heard as the Konoha nins butchered Gatou's men. No fancy jutsu, just the classic hack and slash. Breaking and tearing in Kiba's case. The criminals were too frightened to surrender. Not when their comrades were brutally killed before their eyes. Blood sprayed everywhere. On the ground, their bodies and over the demons that were chasing them.

The ones that were smart enough to drop their weapons and get on their knees were spared. They pushed their face down on to the ground, refused to look up and seeing the massacre happening around them. For sure, what they heard would leave them traumatized for the rest of their lives.

" Look away, Inari. This is not something you should see. No one should."

Tazuna, pressed his grandson into his chest. Covering the boy from what was happening on the bridge. He glanced over at the girl that was healing the other ninjas. She was treating their wounds, bandaging them. Trying to ignore the screams behind her. The Kiri nins were surprised. She was truly gentle. Unlike when she was fighting them. How such a gentle girl became a dangerous fighter like before was a big mystery. One they didn't plan to know of or solve.

Gatou was in a nightmare. He must be. Nothing could explain what was happening to him then. Men were killed with a mere strike, neck snapped with a light twist. He felt something hit his feet and looked down. One of his men was looking at him... Yet the rest of his body could not be seen. All that was left is the head.

" HIIIII !"

He fell back on his bottom, scared out of his wit. Another body fell down right beside him, missing both arms. Gatou crawled away to the side, covering his head and praying to whatever gods out there to save him. How long he didn't notice but the screaming in the background died out. He wondered what happened ? Did the nightmare end ? Or the gods have finally saved him ?

Uncovering his head and looking up. He saw...

" Well, not so tough now, aren't ya ?"

He came face to face with a sitting boy, Kiba. The beast like boy's face and hair were drenched with a red sticky liquid, staining most of his remaining clothes and body. The rest were torn from his previous transformation. Giving Kiba a wild, inhuman and dangerous look.

" Times like this, you always question yourself: Do I feel lucky ? "

Gatou felt the back of his clothes being lifted up, facing against the red haired boy with equally red painted face and eyes. But what he saw was different. He saw a bony beast like face, with horns and red haired floating. Sharp and big fangs ready to tear at him with drools dripping on the corner of its lips.

" Well... Do ya, punk ?" The demon asked.

Then the man screamed, finally lost hold of his reality and senses...

* * *

**ATTENTION ! POLL IS CLOSED REGARDING FEM!GAARA'S PAIRING !**

Won by a land-slide issssssss **MY NARUTO** !

Goddamn it people, you're turning my OC into a harem meister or what ?!

Thank you for voting anyway :D

Look forward to the next arc, folks !

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Beta-reader:** Keyser.S

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I am VERY VERY sorry for the late update :( For your info, I am working for Gameloft and we got lots of big projects for Xmas and New Year. I work OT everyday and every weekend T,..,T

In fact, I only got my weekend today. Please do forgive me. The next chapter might come out longer than usual. But definitely not as long as this one.

BUT HEY ! **I GOT A 3DS XL !** YOOOOOOO ! Fire Emblem AWAKENING ! I'm marrying Chrom's sister, Emmeryn as well as THarja and Aversa... What can I say ? I have a thing for dark mages and holy maiden ;) Also Project X Zone woo hoo ~ Working overtime sure brings good money :3

**REview answers ! GO !**

**Almathia :** You're supposed to be confused until everything revealed itself :3

**pandapimpin:** Like I said in the author notes, this is still purely a Naruto fanfic. Code Geass element will not directly appear in here. Cameo maybe.

**frankieu:** He will got whipped by Mei. Not directly though. But still whipped.

**Tristan187:** Done and done :D

**Czar Joseph :** Thank you and sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter satisfy you :)

**MrTyorel:** Hmm Gaara being on top... Now thats a nose-bleeding image I can't ignore :3

**angeldoesmc:** Kaguya as in Otsutsuki Kaguya ? Mother of the Rikudo Sennin ?! :V Well... that's a long way to go. But yeah, I will think about it.

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser :** Thank you for the sub-zero recommendation :3 I hope I did well.

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** I'm a sucker when it came to monster girls :3

**roboguy45:** An adult will look at the big picture while a child only see what happens before them :3

**sagar hussain:** I hope you enjoy this one too. And sorry again for the wait.

**Guest:** Wow good idea really. I will use some of it, not all. Do give me more ideas. Yours are very good :)

**PurpleFairy11:** Sorry for the wait, for my most loved reviewer. I dedicate this chapter to you :V Wholeheartedly. Do request anything and I'll make it happen.

**jetrois :** Thank you and yeah, some were auto corrected. I turned it off btw.

**grabblers:** Sasame i don't know since I don't watch the anime much. Shiho... hmmm... you know what ? That's a good idea. I will try to add her into the row. I already like the girl and her cute crush on Shikamaru.

Hinata had too few screen time in the story and practically put to the background. So I wanted to try put her in the front and imagine what the pressure will do to her mentality. She is cannon Hinata so sooner or later she will become the kind and STRONG girl we all love and care for. I will try my best to make it sensible :)

.

.

.

.

.

.


	38. C36 - The Aftermath

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary: **Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

**Music Note:** … **Kaer Morhen **from **The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt.**

* * *

**Warning from writer/author:**

Hello my readers, before we start the story. I want to tell you the story will officially enter it's dark stage. The graphics will be bare and immoral even. Also please remember that this is a Self-Insert story. That Naruto / Junpaku might not be who I am but he shares my view of the world, way of thinking, fantasy and passion.

Everything that happens in here is a work of fiction and fantasy. I don't encourage others to imitate these actions or doing them in reality.

And the religion views are that of my own. I don't preach them to anyone. So please keep yours to yourself.

_Best regards,_

_Mashiro Nguyen._

* * *

**Trip to Wave Arc - Chronicle of The Sea**

**_Chapter 36 - The Aftermath_**

**_._**

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi, August 22nd,_**

**_A few hours after Gatou and Zabuza's defeat..._**

" Move."

A young male coldly spoke, pushing the rough looking bandit in front of him. The bandit growled and glared at him. But instead of cowering in fear like he did before, the young villager kept his gaze strong and murdering at the same time.

The bandit flinched back, but then he noticed that the villager's hands were shaking. The rain from before made all of them look worse for wear. The weather of Fall didn't help much. The villagers were all shaking, both from the cold and nervousness.

_" Might be a chance for me to make a run for it..."_ Thought the bandit, noticing the lack of shinobi in his line of view.

" I said move !"

The villager spoke again, louder than before. He noticed how the bandit was looking at him. Then before he could prepare, the bandit rushed at him. Knocking him on the ground and made a run into the forest. A smile showed in the bandit's face as he took the few first steps. Then he lost his balance and fell face first into the ground. Sense of pain rushed in, the bandit hugged in knee, screaming in pain as blood slowly seeped into his wet pants.

Next to him, the young villager stood holding his hoe. The metal edge of the tool dyed red in blood.

" Shit ! My leg ! You broke my leg ! You fucker ! I'm going to kill you !"

The bandit swore and cursed. Threatening to hurt the young man's family and the village. Screaming murder with all the words he could think of. He failed to notice the change of emotion on the villager's face. The young male's face went from shock to fear then finally anger.

" -kill you all ! I wi-" His cursing stopped as he noticed the hoe that had hurt him raised high, ready to struck down on him.

" What are you doing ?! NO ! Please don't ! PLEA-"

**_CRUNCH !_**

* * *

" Was that really necessary ?"

Shino asked as he watched the villagers move the recently killed bandit's body onto one of the carts. Each and every of them piled with dozens of bodies, or human limbs. Occasionally, sounds of vomiting could be heard, coming from both the captured bandits and the villagers. The aftermath of Gatou's demise... no.

It was a massacre, one he participated willingly in. His bugs were full and satisfied. His sense of justice faded not long after the killing. All that was left, a feeling of uncertainty. Not at himself and his action, but at how Naruto and his sensei decided to take care of things.

" While I hate to agree with it, Naruto spoken true." Kurenai admitted, grudgingly Shino noticed. " The village might decided to fight and die for their freedom, a better future. Still, they weren't ready to kill in order to protect themselves. We... are no heroes, Shino. At least, not to them. The best we can do is to prepare them for what to come."

The Genjutsu Mistress said with a heavy tone. Her gaze set straight at the villagers, but Shino couldn't help but notice she wasn't focus on anything. Kurenai was lost in thought... It was a thousand yard stare.

_" For every threat aiming at your family, take it by heart and make sure it will not happen. Eliminate it and protect your future. Carry these bodies to their resting place, know that the sins you committed and will commit are for the safety of your family and yourselves."_

The image of the red haired boy talking while pointing to the mass of corpses on the bridge flashed through Shino's mind. Naruto simply refused to take care of the bodies, even with his ability to make hundreds of Kage Bunshins. Kiba called him a cold hearted cheapskate and decided to help the villagers piling the bodies onto the carts.

While the villagers were doing their jobs, Naruto ordered his bunshins to keep watch over the Kiri nins, including the unconscious Zabuza and Haku. All were stripted of weapons, sitting in circle on the concrete ground. Each and everyone of them spotted clean and new bandages, their injuries treated, thanks to the gentle Hyuuga girl.

They sat still, silently, letting the girl tended to their wounds. The girl had a kind smile on her face, yet her eyes were sharp, watching every of their moments. It wouldn't be the first time a medic was taken hostage while treating enemy soldiers after all.

The Kiri knew that and tried their best not to flinched or making any sudden movements from the pain when the girl cauterize their wounds and relocate their bones. All that came out was grunts of pain. They were veterans, enough to notice the glares giving by the masked bunshins surrounding them.

" Shinobi-sama." An elder villager came close to Kurenai. " We stripted the bandits of their weapons. I want to talk to you about what to do with them..."

Broke out of her though, Kurenai watched the bandits before taking out her own phone and dialed Kakashi's number. A moment later, she snapped the phone shut. Arrangements were made. The new Daimyo would come to them himself and make the decision. The news made the elder terrify. He simply didn't know that Gatou lost the government's favor. Kurenai explained and he calmed down.

For the moment, the bandits would be imprisoned at Gatou's base. The man had several cellars of his own. With a few guards, the villagers could keep watch at the criminals and had a peaceful sleep at the same time. Finally after all these years of suffering.

" Over here, aniki ! Yes ! That spot ! Now a little to the right !"

" I know what I'm doing ! Stop giving me orders, Inari !"

Not so far away from them, the joyful laughter of Tazuna's grandson could be heard. Naruto was with him, both hands carrying spheres of chakra. Stream of water shot out from the chakra ball, washing the blood off the bridge. After the corpse and carcasses were removed. The Uzumaki decided to help clean the bridge. The rain had stop and it would be troublesome if the blood were to dry and stick to the concrete.

Though he was complaining about Inari giving him order, an amused smile could be spotted on the red haired's face. Completely different from the blood thirsty shinobi he was a few hours ago. The villagers were afraid of him, with the exception of Tazuna's family.

" Naruto." Shino called out and removed his sunglasses, putting it in his pocket and removed his trench coat. " A little help?"

The whisker boy arched an eye-brow in question before noticing Shino's state of dress. Then he moved his hand and shot the water at Shino's body. The color of blood started fading away from the tall boy, trails of red mixing with the water, returning his clothes to their original color. His bugs already retreated inside his body, Shino didn't hesitate to remove his mesh shirt and let his friend shot water at his bare body.

After a minute of two, he signalled Naruto to stop and dressed himself.

" Oi oi ! Help me too ! I carried all those bodies. " Kiba appeared next to Shino and started shouting at Naruto.

" ... Yeah. Sure, why not ?" Naruto simply shrugged. But instead of summoning another chakra ball into his hand to make water... He did a long series of hand seals.

" Finally, a proper ba-"

**_SPLASH !_**

A gigantic stream of water that of similar to a Suiton: Suiryuudan, rushed right at Kiba, somehow avoided Shino, who was standing right next to him. The water died down, revealing a wet and clean of blood Kiba, resting against the bridge's edge. The boy coughed violently, some water got into his nose.

" HA ! HA ! HA !"

" NARUTO ! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH !"

" Make me you prick !"

Kurenai and Shino sweatdrop, boys will be boys. Watching Naruto and Kiba wrestling, with the Inuzuka being pinned down, Kurenai let a sigh of relieve. Was this why Kakashi never afraid that his students would become like Itachi ? She thought. To be able to trust and enjoy simple things in life after all that ?

" Is this peace, I wonder ?" She asked herself.

" Sensei ?" Shino tilted his head to the side, not catching her words.

" It's nothing. You've earn your rest. I got a report to make."

" Understood sensei." Shino finished squeezing his coat dry and put it on. " I'll be with Hinata then."

Shino slowly walked over to his teammate. Kurenai took a quick glance at them, narrowing her eyes on the couple that lay unconscious to the side. Touching the bandaged wound on her side, she questioned herself. Was it right to leave him alive ? He was dangerous. Strong. Unwavering. If they fought against each other once more. Kurenai wasn't sure if she could win... No. She was sure that she would lose to Zabuza.

" ...I better get stronger then." Taking out her phone once more and tab the keys a few times, she spoke when the signal connected. " Hokage-sama, we made some progress..."

* * *

" ...he...carry...do...Naru..."

Voices, wet ground, cold air. Those were the things came to Haku's mind as he slowly woke up. Opening his eyes, Haku noticed the clear orange sky. It was dusk, the sun were setting. His mind try to remember what happened. He remembered the fight, the Konoha nin with long red haired, the fatal strike, his final moment...

_" Zabuza-sama !"_

Haku screamed out mentally, tried to move his body but nothing response to his command. He could barely turn his head. When he did, his mind calmed down as the image of Zabuza, laying next to him, entered his view. His dear one was alive, his torso rose up and down as he breathes. Haku wanted to reach out and confirm that it was real. But he couldn't...

" You have awaken." Haku turned his head and saw the sunglasses boy looking at him. " Can you move or speak ?"

The boy sit down beside him, looking at him closely. Haku slowly shook his head.

" I see then... Sensei defeated Zabuza, Gatou betrayed all of you, his bandits are either dead or captured." Shino summarized what happened to him. " Zabuza and his followers surrendered to us."

Haku had a sad look in his eyes.

" ... I don't know what will happen to you all after. But please..." Shino pushed up his sunglasses. " Don't give us, or _him_ especially, a reason to kill you. Not after he decided to save your life."

The boy then stood up and walked away. Leaving a wide eyed Haku on the ground. He then remembered, how he clung desperately onto the red haired's kimono, wanting to live. He'll do anything to be with his loved one. No more deceiving himself, no more hesitating. He just hope that it was not to late. If the worst were to happen, he would do anything to make sure Zabuza-sama make it out alive...

" Hello there." A gentle voice came from his side, it was the Hyuuga girl. " Are you feeling hurt anywhere ? I treated most of your external wounds. But I cannot heal your inside. It's Sakura's specialty, she is the medic of the team after all... Ah sorry for rambling ! Naruto-kun told me about your condition. It will be a few hours before you can speak and a day before you can feel your limbs. So please try not to worry too much."

_" Such a kind girl."_ Haku silently thought to himself, watching as the girl scanning his body with her Byakugan... _" Oh no !"_

" Huh ? Wha..." Hinata froze midway in her scanning. " Yo-You're-"

" What's wrong Hinata ?"

Naruto stood behind her, dragging the unconscious form of Zabuza over his shoulders. The man was way bigger than him that his body almost cover the red haired's form. Hinata looked between Naruto and Haku. The Kiri nin gave her a pleading look, shaking her head, trying to mouth the word NO. She was torn. Naruto noticed her troubled look and decided to ask again.

" ... It's nothing ! Nothing at all. I'm just... a bit surprised by her-HIM ! HIM I MEAN !"

The boy winced back at the volume she spoke out. " Oookay then. I'll be right back to carry him onto the cart. We'll bring the rest of of Zabuza's followers to Tazuna's house."

" No need !" Hinata spoke out quickly. Then she realized her mistake and tried to calm down, speaking normally." I mean... Please carry the rest, Naruto-kun. I will help this boy here to the cart by myself."

Naruto gave her a skeptical look before glaring at Haku. His eyes saying :

_" Do anything stupid and you're dead."_

Only when the boy turned away that Haku let out his breath. Then he felt his body being helped up by the Hyuuga girl, Hinata he remembered. She put his hand over her shoulders as they walked over to one of the cart waiting. Two carts in total, preparing to head over to Tazuna's house.

" I will keep your secret, but sooner or later, they will know." Hinata whispered so that only Haku could hear her. " Please prepare yourself by then."

Haku nodded, sitting down on the cart with the rest of the Kiri nins. Zabuza laying in the middle, a piece of cloth under his head for comfort. Then he noticed the red haired Konoha nin walked up to the cart, attempted to step in, joining them.

" Naruto !"

Naruto, Haku take note, stopped midway and turned back. The female Jounin were calling for him.

" Yes, Kurenai-sensei ?"

" Hokage's orders." Kurenai put her phone away while speaking. " Go to the Land of Water and escort Terumi Mei here."

" ... Excuse me ?"

Not only Naruto, but the all the Kiri nins were surprised by what they just heard. Mei was coming. The fury reincarnated was coming to them. Even Haku felt a shiver ran through his spine. Zabuza's body twitched lightly on the cart.

" She requested to come and the Hokage complied." Kurenai explained.

" B-But, why so soon ? Isn't she got a rebel to take care of ?" Naruto tried to reason, he wasn't ready. If Mei just come like that, Zabuza would know that he was bluffing before. " She's their leader ! She can't just up and go like that ?!"

" Yagura is dead."

" What ?!"

That time, not only Naruto but most of the Kiri nins voiced their surprise. The demon child was dead ? They couldn't believe it. The child that was destined to be the vessel of Sanbi, the child of water, dead ? Even when Kirigakure lost their Bijuu and Yagura never became a Jinchuuriki, he was still strong. Strong, and dangerous.

" The rebel won a few days ago already. The day after tomorrow, Mei will become the next Mizukage. Before that, she wanted to settle things with us and... the lot over there."

_" Please kill us already."_

Many Kiri nins thought ,didn't dare to say it out. Because, part of them still hope that Terumi Mei would take them all back. Now that Kiri was free, from Yagura's reign of terror. She didn't just go and say kill them all or abandon them. She wanted to meet them directly... In order to take them back or kill them herself, they weren't sure.

" Naruto, it's an order." Kurenai reminded him once more.

Naruto let out a tired sigh. " Yes I hear you. I'll be back by night with our future Mizukage. My clones will accompany you and have... a nice talk with Gatou. Later then."

Naruto unsealed his watermat and quickly speed into the sky to the direction of Kirigakure. Team 8 then went back to Tazuna's house together with the Kiri nins. They create makeshift beds inside the house's indoor ground. They took turn to keep watch over their prisoners. A ninja is dangerous even without weapon, their own body is weapon itself. Strangely, Hinata asked to take Haku to her room. Shino and Kiba questioned her decision but agreed at the end. She could take care of herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Gatou's Office..._**

" AAAAHHHHH NOOO ! MY NAILS ! THEY'RE TEARING ! PLEASEEEEE-"

Strapped to a table with only his underwear, Gatou screamed as his nails were "pulled" out slowly with a plier. Not for info, it was not an interrogation. Naruto, or in this case, under Junpaku's henge, already got what he want from hypnotizing the man. For him, this was all a show. A show for him and all the people that were working under Gatou, willingly or not. They need an example. He would not be crossed.

" You squeal like the pig you are, Gatou." Junpaku chuckled while taking a sip from the glass in his hand. Pure, distilled spirit. Tasted like Whisky. " Good drink I'd say. Now then you lot..."

He turned to the line of men and women standing, all shaking and sweating. They did not dare to look straight, not wanting to see Gatou's demise. No matter how much they hate the man, what the kimono dressed man before them was doing is way too cruel. Even crueller than Gatou. He did not play with others. This man did however...

" I know what you did, you did it for your survival or to feed your own family. I understand your reason... But I will not have traitors work under me." Junpaku glared at each and everyone of them. Sitting straight on his chair, Gatou's previous chair to be exact. " I'm fair and just, understanding and kind... most of the times."

He gulped the rest of the strong drink before continued.

" I will make sure all of you got a decent pay, good treatment and a happy workplace. All that I ask, is loyalty. To me, to my company and... to your conscience."

His voice dropped to a soft-tone at the end.

Reluctantly, they looked at him. Gatou had stop screaming as the bunshins stopped their torturing. Junpaku's eyes lost their cold and hard glare, replaced with a look of compassion and sadness. Gatou's former employees were confused. A man who tortured another while enjoying a drink was asking them to be loyal to their conscience ?

" This, is an unjust world. Sometime, we have to do bad things in order to live. Sometime, we have to be the villain in order to protect. But it does not mean we have to be bad all the time. Hold onto your conscience, as long as you realized you're doing bad things. You can still enjoying the good things this life has to offer."

They took in his words, each has their own understanding. But all of them knew, the man before them was not like Gatou. He was more than that. he was bigger... and better. Gatou's quiet sobbing attracted their attention. The man was being released from the table and carried away. Crying like a child. He spoke once more, did not care to look up at them.

" Now then, I said my piece and already show what I would do in case you decided to cross me... Will you stay or go ? The door is right behind you."

Silence reigned the air before people started whispering to each other. Tuned up his hearing sense, Junpaku picked up their words. Doubt. Hope. Fear. Disgust and so on... A few turned back and walked through the door. Most of them stayed. A man took a few steps closer, taking the position of a representative.

" Junpaku...sama." The man spoke, choosing his words carefully. His voice carried a heavy accent of the west... English maybe. " All of us would like to serve yo-"

" Work." The elder man cut him off, correcting the word. " Work and get paid. The only one you serve is yourself."

" ... Forgive me. We would like to work for you and promise never to betray you."

Junpaku put down his drink and looked up to the man, finally observe him. The man was indeed of Caucasian blood. A firm a wide jaw, square chin, broad shoulder and short, curly golden hair. His height measure nearly two meters. Yet he looked quite docile dressed in a gray buttoned suit... He would do nicely, Junpaku thought.

" What is your name, son ? You don't look like a local."

" No, sir. I'm an immigrant. My name is Nick, Ashford Nick. Everyone calls me Niko. I'm came here from Britannia seven years ago."

" Very well then Mister Ashford." Junpaku got up from his seat and put his hands out in a dramatic pose. " I welcome all of you to the Uzumaki Corporation."

* * *

**_That night at Tazuna's house..._**

Tsunami was in a dire situation: they did not have enough clothes. The Kiri nins clothes were all wet and cut up. While the males could go topless or underwear only, it was still improper to let the females in a state of half-naked. There were six females and thirteen more male that needed things to wear. The widow had to open up her late husband's closet to dress them. Even some of her own clothes for the female.

Her kindness surprised the Kiri nins, even the Konoha nins. The woman was just too caring for her own good. They were her enemies, once sided with the man that killed her husband. Yet she cared for them, from clothing, hot food to a warm place to sleep. Decided to kill all their emotions a long time ago, carrying the name nukenins the moment they rebelled. But then, for the first time in a long time, they felt shame.

In the small sleeping room, Haku was resting against the wall, watching over the sleeping Zabuza. Hinata stayed with them. Half an hour later, Zabuza came to. The man twitched when he felt the pain all over his body. Like he was being stabbed like millions tiny needles. The obvious sign of chakra exhaustion. His movement were sluggish and painful.

" What are you going to do with me ? Turning my head in for the bounty ?" He asked with a mocking tone.

" I would love to. Save me from any trouble in the future..." Kurenai glared at him, her voice dripped with venom. " But a pity. I don't have the right to make the decision."

Zabuza scoffed in his bed. " Who does then ? _Your_ Hokage ?"

" No."

A feminine yet hard voice interrupted them, the door slide open revealed none other than the new leader of Kirigakure.

_" I am."_

Terumi Mei stepped inside the room along with the red haired genin. " It's been awhile, Momochi."

" Terumi... san." Did he sound... regretful ? Sorry ? They weren't sure. " It's sure been awhile."

" ... Can you sit up ?" Zabuza shook his head. " Someone helped him sit up please."

Naruto walked over and helped Zabuza sit up on his bed. Mei sat down, opposite to him. They looked at each other, taking in the other's form and expression after a long time not seeing each other. Then suddenly, Mei made her move.

**_SMACK !_**

The slap was so hard that the sound made everyone in the house winced. Zabuza's head was turned to the side. His cheek quickly turned red in the shape of five fingers. He was unmasked so the mark showed for everyone to see.

" You reckless, insensitive, stupid, hot-headed, UNGRATEFUL BASTARD !"

She technically screamed at him. If Naruto and Kiba were to describe it. The volume was loud enough to break glass in pieces. Then Mei slapped him once more, in the other cheek.

" Do you have ANY IDEA ? HOW MUCH your RECKLESS action caused ?" The usually calm and sensual woman was lost. She looked like... an angry woman. That was the most scary thing of all.

" Then even after we rebelled, you NEVER came back ! WHY ?!"

" ... I'm sorry. But that was the path I chose." He looked up at her, eyes unwavered. I have no regret. WE, have no regret."

Their gaze collided once more, both refused to let down.

" ... Tsk. I would be angry if you did." Mei shut her eyes and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

" So here you are, defeated, captured, waiting to be judged."

Zabuza retracted his glare, feeling sore as she rubbed salt into his wound using only words. Mei grinned before becoming serious.

" Yagura is dead. We won."

" ... I see."

" Momochi Zabuza. Yuuki Haku. "

Mei spoke out loud. Making sure that the Kiri nins outside could hear what she about to say.

" You and the rest of your followers are excused from out Bingo Book... but hereby exiled from Kirigakure, sentenced by the Kirigakure Council."

They all expected that. But to hear it directly from the new leader of their village after victory... It still stung. A lot.

" That is the punishment for hurting and killing your own comrades. But if you still feel loyal to your own village, hear my next words."

Mei paused, choosing her own words carefully.

" Come to Konohagakure. Be a part of it, let it be your new village. We owe the Leaf. Serve them and keep our relationship well... Do you accept ?"

A moment of silence passed by, Zabuza thought about it. A new home ? Preposterous, he only have one home. And then, he had none. To ask him to serve the village that caused the Third Shinobi World War and indirectly caused the downfall of his homeland. But then... they were in the wrong at first. If what Mei said was true then Konoha must had a hand in the victory of the rebel faction.

" Think Zabuza, not only for yourself but for your follower... Konaha treasures Kekkei Genkai even more than Kumo. _Think_."

Zabuza glanced over to Haku, who was resting against the war. Her body wrapped in bandages, just like him... and the rest of his followers outside the room. Then, with a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and answered.

" I accept."

" Good." Another voice, much deeper and older rang up. Everyone turned to the voice and saw Naruto holding out his phone. " I am glad that you accept. Would be waste if you decided not to."

" Hokage-dono, I hope this arrangement satisfy you." Mei said, entering her business mode.

" Yes yes, one of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen plus a dozen of trained shinobi and... a member of the Yuuki clan. I will be waiting for the rest then, Mizukage-dono."

Mei's face twitched slightly. She knew a single Kekkei Genkai wouldn't be enough.

Then again, they did promise to keep supplying Kirigakure until the village could operate again. Mei said goodbye to the Hokage and everyone, saying she should go back then, in order to prepare for her ceremony and her duty. Upon closing the door, she stopped to exchange words with Zabuza's followers. They all heard their judgement and decided to obey it.

It still didn't stop Mei from giving each of them a slap to the face, much like Zabuza had.

" Fine woman, and a fine kage she will be." The Hokage spoke once more through the phone.

" Greetings, I am now your leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hokage of Konohagakure. Here are your orders, Momochi Zabuza and Yuuki Haku will accompany team Seven, minus Naruto, back to the village. Team Eight will stay until the bridge are complete and Naruto had finished gaining Gatou's business. Your followers, Zabuza, are to stay and protect the Land of Wave. A team consisting of a few dozens Chuunin and three Jounin will be stationed there from now on."

" Hokage-sama, if I may." Kurenai asked to speak. " Wouldn't that break our status of neutral here in Land of Wave ? Other villages would be aware of our involvement."

" Things changed, we won the gamble. There is no need to hide anymore. Plus in order to make sure both country profit from the deal we made with Tazuna. Securities are needed to make sure things run on the right course."

_Which meant " Make sure no other faction jump in and take away our newly gained territory "._

Another action that reminded people that the Sandaime Hokage was no longer the peaceful and naive old man he used to be. Tomorrow morning, Team Seven would come back, along with the new Daimyo. A few instructions were given and they disbanded. Naruto walked out following Mei. The woman was waiting for him outside the house, looking up at the night sky above. No stars as it was cloudy. But calming nonetheless.

" Ready to go ?" He asked, unsealing his watermat at the same time.

" ... Yes. Do me a favor and put on that henge of yours, will you ?"

The red haired arched an eyebrow at her request. " Why ?"

Her answer, he did not expect. " Hearing the low and suave voice of a grown up man is way better a boy's high tone."

" HEY ! I'm only thirteen ! What do you expect ?!"

She chuckled and stepped onto the watermat with him. The whole ride was quiet. A peaceful silence.

* * *

**_Midnight..._**

Everyone had fallen asleep. Not deep and unaware, but still sleeping. Shino took the night shift tonight. The night was cold from the rain. A light and long rainy night. The door to the room where Zabuza spent with Haku slide opened. Haku walked out, carrying a bundle of clothes. He was about to take a bath. He nodded to Shino, who returned the gesture. The boy continued with his guard duty. Haku walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Quickly but not rushing, the robe was removed, sliding over the toned shoulders, dropping onto the ground. Black hair let down, covering the toned collarbone. Slim and white legs stepped out of the dropped pants and sat down on the wooden chair. Haku let out a pleased sigh as the warm and hot water poured over _her_ body.

Gently, she began scrubbing the dirt off her body. How long has it been since the last time she bath, Haku wondered. The Hyuuga girl had advised her to take a bath at night. When everyone wouldn't interrupt since they already took one. She refused. The girl insisted. She submitted. And Haku did not regret at all.

It was a small and steamy bathroom. But comfortable enough with enough space to move around and a small bathtub enough for two or three people. After washing, Haku decided to step into the tub and enjoy the luxury of dipping in hot water. It wasn't that they never came across a bathtub on their travel. But Zabuza and the group never got a chance to relax. They always on the run, moving, making sure not to get caught or gather unnecessary attention.

So just being here in the hot water, relaxing, no fear of being caught, assassinated... It was the best things that happen to her in years. She began humming, the short and simple tune her mother always sang to her (Sedge Flower/Shenhua - Shenmue). Being a girl but not allowed to be one. Zabuza-sama raised her like a son, as a boy. It wasn't easy nor without pain. But it showed how much he trusted her. Never once he looked down or calling her a little girl. Not even when she cried.

Haku promised that she would live for him, do everything for him. She loved him. Like a father, a brother or... even more than that. But then she realized, it wasn't enough. Not enough to help making Zabuza's dream come true. She wasn't strong enough, not enough devotion, not enough resolve. Not enough... selfishness.

" God curses those who do not pursue selfish interests... is that it ?"

" Yes, that is."

A voice startled her as the door slide open, revealed the red haired Konoha nin, Naruto, wearing only a tower on his waist. The boy flashed her a toothy grin, showing his sharp and pointy teeth before fake saluted at her.

" Yo, mind if I join you for an evening bath ? We got a lot talk about."

* * *

**_A few minutes earlier..._**

Naruto landed in front of Tazuna's house, his muscle tensed and sore from working and travelling all day without resting. The smell of the sea sticked to his body like mud. It was... uncomfortable. Walking into the house, carefully not to disturb the Kiri nins that slept on the ground. He knew they noticed him, but better not to actually touch them in their sleep. Just to be on the polite side.

" Welcome back, Naruto."

" Shino."

They exchanged greetings. " I think I'm going to take a bath."

" Haku is currently using it." The Aburame informed.

" The more the merrier then. Later."

Naruto walked passed Shion and entered the dressing part of the bathroom. While undressing himself, he wondered if he should just entered in his birthday suit or not. The boy must have some experience with public bath while travelling with Zabuza and his followers. But taking his sexual reference into account... He decided to at least cover his junk.

The room was full of hot steam, hindering his view as he was not reinforcing his senses. Naruto could see the outline of Haku sitting inside the tub. Boy must be enjoying it. He fell guilty about disturbing his peaceful moment. But he couldn't find any better moment to have a heartfelt talk with him. After receiving no answers nor rejection, Naruto entered, closed the door and sat on the chair. He began washing himself. Attempting small talks.

" How's your body ?" Asked Naruto, pouring hot water over his head, his back facing toward the tub and Haku. " Do you still feel dizzy ? Blackout when standing up ?"

" ... No. Not anymore. My legs tumble here and there. But no more pain."

" Good. Glad that I fixed you right. Thanks Shino when you have the chance. He technically saved your life."

" ... Why ? Why save me ?"

Naruto stopped scrubbing his hair, choosing to pour water and cleanse the foam off his head.

" I once knew a person like you. I gave her a second chance. You, too, deserve a second chance."

" ... Out of sympathy ?"

" No. Let's say I feel greatly satisfy from helping others." Naruto resumed washing his body. " Before you ask, know that I feel the same from torturing and killing."

Silence...

Naruto could feel the boy's gaze on his back. He was measuring him, thinking and judging. Good. Let him do so. When the boy relaxed enough around him, Naruto would began his conversation. Let the boy feel that he was in control and drive it from there. Classic yet effective. It works everytime.

" How long have you been fighting ?" Haku decided to ask, out of curiosity.

" Officially, half a year, give or take. First time fighting for my life ? Eight."

" Is that how you got those... marks ?" The boy asked carefully. Not wanting to rile him up.

" Scars. Just say it, _scars_. And no, they weren't from fighting nor practice accidents."

Another silence. Naruto chuckled softly, almost startling the boy.

" Let's just say you aren't the only one who got treated as a demon."

Haku internally winced at his words. He got it worse than her. While her father tried to kill her, it was to be a quick death. His, however, show signed of being tortured, burned, stabbed and slashed. His pain was prolonged and continued for years. Judging by the size and color of the scars, that was.

" So that is why you understand..."

" Yep. Could you scoop over a bit ?"

Before Haku could answer, he already got in and settled himself opposite to her.

" Ah that hit the spot, nothing beats a late night hot bath ~"

Haku's face flushed red, burning hot. Definitely not from the water. While she was not foreign to a male's body, never once she been this close to a boy, let a lone a stranger. She did watched his back while he was washing, but not... this close. She looked away, turning her back at him. Tried to hide her embarrassment and her status as a girl from him. Unknown to Haku, her actions made Naruto became nervous as well. Much like what she was feeling.

Wet black hair draped over the small shoulders, drops of water running through the smooth, white back, feminine curve barely visible under the water, toned hips and... Naruto suddenly groaned, face palm with both hands. He harshly reminded himself that Haku is a boy, a boy, a beautiful one, still a boy. And he is a healthy male with hetero sexual reference. Goddamn teenage hormone.

_" It is a small blessing that I am not reacting to him..."_

**_" I would."_**

_" Shut up, you pervy fox."_

Naruto faked coughing while adjusting his legs into a sitting pose.

" How old are you, Haku ?"

" Huh ? I'm... sixteen."

" Older than me by three years then. The age of love and adolescents no less."

"... You talk like you knew what it means to be sixteen."

The boy snorted in amusement. " Maybe, others didn't put it like you do. They said I talk like an old man. I mean, heck I'm just a kid who loves reading."

" You read ? What kind ?" A sense of curiosity was sparked, it seemed.

" Stories, poem, slice of life, tragedy, family and love. You ?"

" Anything I can get my hands on... But I do enjoy a bit of love."

" Really ? What is your definition of love then ?"

Haku flinched at his question. It sounded like a curious one but it wasn't. The boy did say he want to talk with her. Their conversation up till then has been all about love. Was he interests in... him ? Not possible, he did not know about her gender. Then what was the reason ? Remembering their encounters, Haku realized that it was better to be honest. This boy, albeit being dangerous and mysterious, was the one that broke and rebuilt her belief on a short moment.

" Love (ai)... is about devotion and sacrifice. For the happiness of your love ones is your own happiness."

" ... Do you know that before the foreign nations came into contact with us, the Elemental Nation has no word to describe love ?"

Haku slowly shook her head, still not turning back to face Naruto. Not that he mind.

" We have ai, the most popular word, describing a romantic love where both side decide to give everything to each other. Which make it become the word of true love. To love, is to give. Thus gives birth to the phrase aishiteru."

To hear such phrases coming from a boy made Haku shivered. But knowing that he was explaining, it did not make her uncomfortable... much. Naruto then continued with his explanation.

" Next is koi, my favorite one. For loving someone is to be passionate, selfish, longing and possessive to the point of obsessive. Not only wanting to make your love happy but also keeping them close and... to be embraced by them. Koibito(lover) and hatsukoi(first love) came from that. "

The tone Naruto used and the amount of feeling he put in his words made her shuddered.

" Then we have another..." His voice saddened. " Born from Ai yet missing in half."

His next word was like an arrow that pierced her heart.

" Kataomoi." (unrequited love)

The water shifted slightly as Naruto learnt back against the edge of the tub, his hands stretched along the edge.

" A one-sided love, unaware and unaccepted... That is your love, Haku."

Naruto noticed Haku shook lightly.

" I have no idea how it works between two males but... love(ai) is love. If I am to take responsible for keeping you alive, Haku, I want you to face Zabuza and express your feeling to him. Do it and be done with it. If rejected, keep supporting him and look for someone who will return your feelings."

Taking a breath, he continued. " I will not have a doll living near me."

A minute of silence, too quiet that a drop of water could echoed loudly through the walls of the bathroom.

" Why ?... Why me ?" Haku became agitated. His voice was a bit higher than normal. " What's in it to you ?"

" Self Satisfaction."

Naruto answered without missing a beat, stepping out of the tub at the same time.

" You have one month. By the time I get back to Konoha, I want to see result. If not, I will _redo_ everything."

At those words, he closed the door behind him. Leaving Haku alone in the bathroom with turmoils in the young girl's mind. She realized what just happened. The boy just gave her an ultimatum. A ridiculous one at that. But still a serious one. She could sense it. He would not hesitate to kill her again. Just to make sure no more troubles would come to be in the future.

Haku knew what kind of person Naruto was then, a selfish one, living only for his self-interests and no one else. If it's please him, he would do it. Thus mistaking his action of helping others for kindness... He was not kind at all.

At least to Haku at the moment...

* * *

By the time Naruto walked out of the bath, he noticed that Shino was gone. Replacing with Hinata. The young girl was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She noticed him and smile shyly... Seriously, you thought that she would be less shy living in the same house as himself. But no ! She became worse !

" Hey Hinata."

" E-evening, Naruto-kun."

" ... Do you hate me, Hinata ?"

**_" What kind of question was that ?"_**

_" Hush, I'm having a serious talk here."_

" Hu-huh ? No ! No I don't h-hate you." She squeaked, then remembering to tone down her voice.

" Then why do you keep avoiding me ? Did I make you feel uncomfortable ? In any way ?"

" N-no... I just... I'm..."

Seeing the poor girl stuttered between words. Naruto started feeling bad. It would not do to have her being this shy with him. He wondered what happened ? Then he remembered that night in his tent. Sakura and Hinata... GOD DAMN IT ! Two of his girls going at it without him ! How could she do that with Sakura and being uncomfortable around him ?!

_" ...Wait, doesn't that mean-"_

**_" Netorare-d by your other fiancee. Well played, boy. HA HA HA !"_**

" Hinata."

He called her name and slowly reached out to her hand, gently holding it with his own. His abnormally high temperature make him warm, warmer than others... The warmth of his hand calmed her.

" Hinata, you are precious to me. I want you to be happy, happy and fun, together with me."

He spoke slowly, mustering all the affection he has for her into those words.

" I promise that everything I did..."

At this part, Naruto remembered what he had done to her. His manipulation, the hypnotism, the secret that would come to light a few months later... What would become of them then ? She would hate herself and him...

" I... I am a selfish bastard. Please let me finish." Hinata kept quiet and let him continue, still holding her hand in his own.

" Please know this Hinata, no matter what happens, no matter how much you hate me or whatever. Please remember that, I care for you. I want you to be strong and alive. I will do _anything_ for you. That, I solemnly swear."

" Naruto-kun... Thank you." Hinata put her other hand above the one that he was holding her with. " I care for you to Naruto-kun. I also promise that no matter what happen. I will not leave your side."

" Not for the contract we made, not for what you've done for me. But because I want to . You made me... happy."

A silence of mutual silence passed by with the young couple holding hands and looking at each other in the eyes. Then Naruto moved his hand out of hers and lifted it to her cheek. He put the back of his hand against her cheek, feeling the soft skin pressing against his. Moving lower, his fingers touched her lips. The softness was incredible...

He leaned over the table, face closing in on her. Hinata with a dazed expression, did not move from her position, her head angled itself, ready to accept the kiss from her fiance. Both could feel the hot breaths of their partner brushing against their skin. A few centimeters apart from each other...

" AHEM !"

A fake cough interrupted their moment, Hinata jumped back away from him with a cute yelp.

**_" GOD DAMN IT !" _**The Kyuubi swore in his mind.

_" That's my line! It's been months since the last time I kissed her ! "_

Stopped midway while leaning over the table, Naruto put down his head in disappointment before turning towards the hallway. Where a stoned face Kurenai was standing, hands crossing with a red faced Haku behind her. The boy must had been there for awhile but didn't dare to interrupt them. Not Kurenai though...

" Good evening, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto put on his innocence smile as he greet her. " I was just having a... heart to heart conversation with my fiancee here."

" Yes I can see it clearly. While I don't forbid you from such... intimate actions. Please refrain from doing so during mission and, most of all, in front of more than twenties people."

Hinata had a confused look on her face before remembering the Kiri nins sleeping in the main hall. Turning back, she noticed several were laying in their spot, their head resting on one hand looking at them with an amused smile. Some whistled and chuckled, even waving at her.

Embarrassed at being caught doing such things. The girl cover her face before running towards the room where she share with Haku, Zabuza and Kurenai. Naruto set down on his seat and slammed his face on the table.

" Since you're still so energetic. You wouldn't mind taking over Hinata's shift, right Naruto ?"

The boy groaned in frustration, there goes his sleep.

" Kiba'll take over in three hours. Good night then."

Kurenai followed Hinata into the room. Leaving Haku and Naruto with the rest of the Kiri nins. Haku looked at him with a puzzle look. She heard everything he said. From what he said about love, Naruto was more of a mixed between Ai(true love) and Koi(passionate love). Not just a simple selfish person like like he made himself to be...

Haku turned back and went to bed. It wouldn't help to dwell on such thing.

" Hey, Haku." Naruto suddenly called out to her.

" Do you know the first word of love that came to be ?"

She turned back, looking and shook her head.

" Taisetsu." (precious)

" I see... Good night, Naruto...san."

" Good dream, Haku."

* * *

**_Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi,_**

**_August 23rd,_**

Next day, a small group of ten arrived at Tazuna's house. They were the Daimyo, his guards and Team Seven. Usually, Sakura and Kakashi would happily greet Naruto and the gang. But that tine, they only exchange simple greetings. Since they were under the presence of that country's ruler, professionalism was mandatory.

Sasuke was the very image of a professional. The Uchiha stood straight with his hands crossing on his torso, one hand gripping his katana. Next was Kakashi, maintaining his lazy stance but still looked sharp and danger enough. Sakura simple put her hands together at the front with a soft smile.

Next came another group of six. All wearing business suits even women. The only one that was different from the rest is Uzumaki Junpaku. Dressed in the same type of kimono as Naruto. Black cloth with red edge held together with crimson obi.

The main hall was cleared to make space for the meeting. The Kiri nins along with the Daimyo's guard waited outside. Both side briefly glared at each other, they wouldn't fight. But that did not mean they would tolerate each other's presence. The genins were to stay outside and watch over them. Meanwhile inside the house...

" I will be the acting host and introduce everyone here." Kakashi spoke out, sitting in the middle of the small table.

" First, this is Kirihara Gunma, Daimyo of Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave)." The Daimyo make a curt nod. " This is Uzumaki Junpaku, founder and director of the Uzumaki Corporation."

" Greeting, Daimyo-sama. I would like to introduce my supervisor of the newly established branch in your country, Ashford Nick." The foreign blond male bowed to the Daimyo. " Also my in-training Manager of the branch, Tsunami-kun."

Tazuna's daughter bowed to them. Already switched out of her casual clothes into a more formal kimono.

" Introduction done. Next, I would like to bring in the issue of Gatou's remnant thugs and bandits. All were captured and currently held in the man's cellars."

" Hang them." The Daimyo said immediately. " I have no use for criminals in my land."

" Let's not be hasty. Why don't we discuss more about it over tea ? Tsunami-kun if you don't mind."

Junpaku subtly object the Daimyo suggestion. Tsunami bowed to them once more before disappearing into the kitchen to serve the refreshments. When she came back with the tea, everyone has a cup of their own. Even Junpaku's followers and the Jounins.

" I have no love for bandits and thieves just like you, Daimyo-sama." Junpaku said behind his cup of tea. " But to judge all of them because a few did wrong is a tad bit unfair. I say we have a court and judge them individually. Hang those you deem fit. Acquit the rest into public service such as... military."

The Daimyo perked up at that. The man made his point. His army could use some new recruits. Slowly touching his chin while thinking. The Daimyo finally made his decision.

" Very well, Uzumaki-dono. I will follow your advice then. Write it down, Sumeragi."

" Yes, Daimyo-sama." The girl that acted as his advisor wrote down the order.

Seeing the first issue was solved, Kakashi continued.

" Next, the issue of Gatou's company and his own harbor. Everything has been transferred over to Uzumaki Junpaku's company, namely the Uzumaki Corporation. As Uzumaki suggest, he would keep the company's business the same. That is of trading, exporting and importing stuffs. Minus a few illegal goods such as addictive drugs, human. Also chakra iron for exporting."

The Daimyo nodded in agreement. Seeing that, Kakashi continued once more.

" The harbor's policy would be change. Docking fee for foreign ships will be reduced to attract more ships and promote trading. Fishing boats will not be charged to promote fishing. Aside from that, we will open a class about fish farming. Teaching about the way to raise and harvest fish without draining the natural resources."

" Sensible. Go on."

The Daimyo urged, getting more and more interests as Kakashi talks. Next came every government's favorite subject: taxes. A sensible number was brought on. Not too low but not too high. In long terms, it would helped improving the business and the country's development. But in short term, it would sound too low. Luckily for them, Kirihara Gunma was a wise and cunning man. He could see the profit that stem from a long live business deal.

" We have the issue of the bridge that connect Nami no Kuni(Land of Wave) and Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire). By right, it belongs to Tazuna-san for he is the one that built and funded the bridge. Tazuna-san had promised no taxes and any additional fee to all of the merchant from Konohagakure that used the bridge."

At this the Daimyo turned to look at the old bridge builder at the corner. A bit of respect with some anger.

" If he didn't do so. We wouldn't be here and Gatou would still be alive, free and soon become the rightful owner of this bridge." Junpaku told him the reason. " Please do not take it on the man. His family's life and the country's freedom made him do it. We'll be sure to issue order for merchant from Konoha only. Only those that carry the order can pass through the bridge freely."

" ... I understand. You have my thanks, Tazuna-san."

" Everything I do is for this country, Daimyo-sama." Tazuna bowed to the respective Daimyo.

" Finally, I would like to bring up the issue of station shinobis from Konoha here in Nami no Kuni(Land of Wave). A group of Forty ranged from Chunins to Jounins would make their home here and started recruiting also protecting the island. Frequent reports would be delivered to Konoha to keep the info running. Those shinobis will answer to the Hokage and the Daimyo only. Aside from protecting and guarding, if the Daimyo feel like using them for any other reason. Please contact the Hokage before hand. Do you accept ?"

" ... Tohdoh."

" Hai ! Daimyo-sama."

A samurai answered from behind the Daimyo. A tall, stern face man with hair slicked back and tied into a bundle.

" This is my General, commander of my army. You may discuss things with him and pick a spot to make this station for your shinobis."

" Understood." Kakashi nodded. " Then I hereby conclude this meeting. May this relationship last well and forever."

" Official business is done then... Now let's move onto those _unofficial_ business." The Daimyo said, lifting his just refilled cup of tea for a drink. " Those foreigners that Gatou was dealing with would not take no for an answer."

A smile creeped into Junpaku's face.

" That, Daimyo-sama, is my favorite subject for the discussion today..."

* * *

" Finally ! We can go home. But... I don't want to be alone with mister popular here ! Hinata-chan, why do you have to stay~ ?"

Sakura pointed over at Sasuke before scooping over to Hinata and started touching god no wheres...

" Don't break anything at his house. I have no problem with it but listening to Naruto whining about it is tiring."

The pinkette waved her hand. " Sometimes he acts like an old man. Fuzzing over the simplest thing."

" I don't think having to fix a pond is a simple thing, Sakura-san." Shino countered.

" Oh come on. " Then it was her turn to whine. " It's been a year and he _still_ complaining about that ?!"

The whole group laughed at that, enjoying the peaceful moment.

" So... you're Momochi Zabuza, one of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen." Sasuke eyeing the man who sat on the cart not so far from them, sizing him up. His sharingan then appeared, two tomoes twirling.

" ... You're strong. I want to fight you."

Zabuza simply returned the look while the rest of the group and the his Kiri nins followers froze on the spot. A genin just asked for a match against The Kiri no Kijin(Demon of the Mist) ? Sakura facepalmed. There goes Sasuke's lust for fighting. He loves fighting strong people. In order to get strong enough to defeat his own brother. He no longer wanting to kill Itachi, that was for sure. But the urge to beat the man to inches away from living was still strong.

" An Uchiha huh ?... How strong are you compare to the red haired one ?"

" ... I'll catch up to him in a year or two."

Quite a honest answer there, coming from the prideful Uchiha. It spoke quite the volume of respect Sasuke has for Naruto. His fellow genins nodded sagely, remembering how ridiculous Naruto was during their one-month training. Seriously, he and Sasuke were the only ones that made Rock Lee removed his weights. With Naruto the one who defeated the spandex-wearing boy.

" We'll talk about this fight in a year then... Tell me, Uchiha. How is life in Konoha as a Kekkei Genkai user ?"

Sasuke noticed the feminine boy, Haku, flinched at the question.

" Normal. Respect and be respected. Then again, there are some idiots needed to be educated, physically."

Zabuza slowly nodded and glanced over at his ward, Haku. The girl noticed his gaze and looked up. For a flash, Zabuza's eyes softened then quickly returned to its original state. Being sharp and wary. Then he put his hand on her head and pet her gently. Out of character he was, but totally expected. A new home, a new life. It was time for all of them to change...

" Keep your distance, murderers !"

A shout gathered the attention of the shinobis. There beside the edge of the sea where the Daimyo's guards stood, a Kiri nin was exchanging glares against a guard. Said guard was wearing a formal hakama with guard plates on both shoulders, hips and legs. The Kiri nin looked uninterested while the guard was obviously riled up.

" What is going on ?" Zabuza shunshin-ed next to his follower.

" Zabuza-sama, I was checking the sea perimeter when this guard suddenly shouted at me."

" You are not allowed to be walking freely, let alone checking on others !" The guard accused them once, totally obvious to the attention everyone was giving him. " You think you're above the law, killing others for coins, usurping the government whenever you feel like it ? You're just a bunch of criminals ! Have you no shame ?!"

" ... Your point beings ?"

The guard totally did not expect to be brushed off just like that. His face turned red with anger.

" Y-You-You-"

" Tamaki ! Stand down !"

A samurai stepped out from inside the house wearing a stern and serious expression.

" B-But General Tohdoh-"

" Don't let me repeat myself, soldier." Kyoshiro glared at him and the guard shut up, before stepping back into line.

" I apologize for my man's behavior. He will be punished according to his action."

Zabuza didn't say anything, simply walked back to the shinobi's side along with his follower.

" What he said is not wrong though." The General suddenly spoke.

Zabuza stopped in his track. Standing still for a moment, the man then answered.

" We never defend ourselves, soldier. For we are what we are: shinobi."

* * *

**_Later..._**

After seeing the Daimyo off, the groups prepare for their departure to Konoha.

" I'll be seeing you in a month then." Kakashi said with his eyes smile. " Behave now, Naruto. Remember, it's not a crime if you're not caught."

The man joked with a heart flutter along with his words. That earned him a glare from Sakura, Naruto also got one.

_" Gah ! Why me too ?!" _Said boy flinched back at her murderous glare. Adjusting his posture with a fake cough, he then spoke to her. " I'll be back in a month then. Please come over to my house and check on the fox here and then."

" I will... Be well Kitsune." Sakura hugged him tightly in a few secs before letting him go. " Like sensei said, behave, okay ?"

" I always behave myself." Naruto gave her a toothy grin.

" You too Hinata, look over this idiot for both of us."

Hinata returned the hug. " I will, Sakura-san. See you later."

Waving goodbye to his teammates, Naruto turned and look at Zabuza and Haku. The man was giving his last speech to his men and women. A sorry, a goodbye and finally, a last order: to live and to build their own future. It was an emotional, heartfelt moment for them. Then Haku went and destroy it with a " we will visit you if possible". Making the whole group blinked in surprise. Then they realize that it would be possible.

_" That boy... honestly, I swear he's the same as Hinata. Innocent to a fault."_

Then all of the Kiri nins kneeled on one foot before Zabuza.

" Until we meet again, Zabuza-sama." The woman at the front spoke.

" ... Live, Shinozaki. All of you, till we meet again."

With that Zabuza and Haku turned back, following Team Seven. As Haku walked by Naruto, he whispered so that only the boy could hear him.

" One month."

Haku did not stop, kept on following Zabuza. If she heard him, she never shows it. But Naruto knew he had make it clear. The day he set foot back inside Konoha's wall, everything had to be cleared... or else.

* * *

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Beta-reader:** Keyser.S

**Author's Notes:** Ahaha... Late update everyone ? Sorry about that... I was quite engrossed in working, dota 2 and Tet holiday . I have no excuses. I'm sorry. I think I just got... burned out ? I don't know. I restarted 3 days ago and finished this chapter during that time. Yeah it only took me 3 days to write a chapter. Sorry about my laziness.

So in this chapter, you see that I mentioned some important people. I actually set a foundation for the future Japan :D The next one will be for Britannia.

Also, I think I'll add Shiho into the equation. The girl is very cute, in my opinion.

About Sakura (for all those haters), take away the fangirl and you got quite the Kunoichi. That how she is in the 2nd season. But then again, overshadowed by all those Kekkei Genkais and OP ninjas. FUck Kishimoto.

Hinata will have her own awaken, a lot of people will... when the Leaf burned.

_**REview answers ! GO !**_

**Czar Joseph**** :** Thank you :)

**frankieu:** GOtcha ! I am not into typical Mistah Nice Guy XD More like a strict, manipulative and demanding father lol

**MrTyorel:** Oh man I am so sorry :( I'm really touched reading your review. Yeah I see the consequences of accepting everything now. Got burned out from that I think. Well, no used whining about it now. I hope you enjoy how this is going :D BECAUSE ! The next Act is going to be awesome !

**davethebest12:** I know right. Tharja didn't become best girl in Japan for no reason :3

**roboguy45:** They sure will lol Look forward to the Chuunin Exams then XD

**PurpleFairy11**** :** Anything for you :3

**sagar hussain:** I hope this one make up to your expectation. Sorry about the long waiting :(

**Tristan187:** Per your request, I'm doing a summary for each chapter. Half way there, around 20 chapters or so.

**Naroku:** Thank you, the one you recommend is a good read. I got a lot of ideas from it :)

**orangemen33:** When you have no one to write about at the moment except Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura ?

**AyaValkyrie:** Ditto, sorry about the waiting :(

**Bob-Just-Bob:** Thank you and I'm sorry to hear that you didn't like the way I write about Naruto's development. I guess the excuse of having the mind of a eighty years old did not cut it huh ...

.


	39. C37 - Affection

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary: **Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**Music Note:** … **Menu Theme** from **Bishoujo Mangekyou - Katsute Shoujo Datta Kimi e** (To you, the girl who once were...)

* * *

**Warning from writer/author:**

Hello my readers, before we start the story. I want to tell you the story will officially enter it's dark stage. The graphics will be bare and immoral even. Also please remember that this is a Self-Insert story. That Naruto / Junpaku might not be who I am but he shares my view of the world, way of thinking, fantasy and passion.

Everything that happens in here is a work of fiction and fantasy. I don't encourage others to imitate these actions or doing them in reality.

And the religion views are that of my own. I don't preach them to anyone. So please keep yours to yourself.

_Best regards,_

_Mashiro Nguyen._

* * *

**Interlude Chapter**

**_Chapter 37 - Affection_**

One month before the opening of the Dai-shuhashi (Grand Vermillion Bridge). One month before Naruto and Team 8 could go home. One month for Haku to express her not-so-hidden affection to Zabuza. Many things happen in the span of one month, for Haku and Zabuza, for Team Seven, for Team Eight, for the citizen of Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave).

This, is a recollection of what happened between August and September of the Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi...

But first, please have a look at some unlucky bandits.

" WE ARE BANDITS ! LEAVE YOUR GOODS OR YOU'RE DEAD !"

A group of twenties rough and dirty looking men blocked the road, all arms with weapons range from swords, falchions to axes. The leader was the one who shouted, he got a messy, short but thick beard. They look bloodthirsty and obviously dangerous.

" ..." The travelling group was shocked seeing the bandits before them.

Though for another reason.

" Tell me, Kakashi no Sharingan, is this an everyday thing in Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire) ?"

Zabuza asked in a mocking tone. " Even Mizu no Kuni(Land of Water) isn't this bad."

Behind him, the the Oni Kyoudai(Demon Brothers) and Haku nodded in agreement. Their homeland were once starve and dangerous. People were robbed occasionally but not by organized bandits. Mostly by desperate individual or group, searching for things to eat. These bandits were obviously out for blood.

The grey haired ninja touched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Only a few hours into the border of their homeland. How embarrassing. They all felt the group of men but decided not to care. Since they got more important things to do than to deal with some thugs. But the bandits did not think so. While Haku, Sakura and Sasuke could be passed as civilian kids as they were not wearing their hitai-ate. Zabuza, Kakashi and the Oni Kyoudai though...

The Jounin was wearing his vest, in his proper uniform with his hitai-ate. Zabuza was also wearing his own with his prized sword strapped on the back. And, seriously, all men had their face covered with mask or bandages. They screamed NINJAS ! Yet those idiots didn't care...

The leader of the bandits noticed their lack of fear and became agitated. He was about to threatened them again. But Sasuke already moved, his knuckles drove deep into the man's torso. The audible cracking sound was heard as the man puked out blood. His chest bones along with his spine must had been broken from the force of the punch.

" Frustrated aren't we, Sasuke-_chan_ ?" Kakashi eye-smiled at his student.

The boy grunted, refused to answer. Yep, frustrated for sure.

" ... Might as well get it done. Take one alive so that we can give him to the TI later at the village, they'll wipe their hideout clean." Kakashi removed the metal whip around his waist.

" I doubt you guys want to join in with your injuries."

Both Zabuza and Haku shook their heads. Gouzu and Meizu, despite being in good shape, made cross shape with their hands and shook their heads.

" Well then, my cute minions."

Sasuke jumped back into line with his team, dropped into a low stance with his katana unsheathed. Sakura entered a traditional Kenpo stance, her fists tightened. The bandits, seeing the predicament of their leader, stepped back in fear. The feeling of dread swept through their ranks as they saw the bloodlust in Sasuke's eyes and Sakura's cold, impassive face. Kakashi grinned behind his mask, they sure missed out a good fight at the bridge. But this would do.

His whip cracked against the ground with a deafening SNAP sound.

_" Let's dance."_

* * *

" Here is the list of registered merchants that are allowed to dock till next year."

" Thank you, Niko-san." Tsunami flipped through the clip of papers with a swift pace.

" We are having a meeting with the French the day after tomorrow morning, regarding the changes in the new contract."

The black haired woman suddenly stopped her movement.

" ... What about the Chinese and Britannian ? They'll be here tomorrow." She asked with a worried tone.

" Junpaku-sama and his grandson will be dealing with these two governments." Ashford Nick informed her while taking a look at his wristwatch. " It's nearly six. You should go home for the day."

" There's still much works to be done." Tsunami collapsed on her seat, massaging her temper. " It was hard as an accountant before. But to be a manager of a harbor..."

" That is why I am here. To help and guide you." The caucasian man put down the folder in his hand onto her deck. " Now please go home, your son is waiting. You haven't been home for three days. Beside, it would be bad impression if you were to meet the French representative in such a state."

Tsunami blushed in embarrassment. To be told by a man like that. She shifted uncomfortably in her short skirt and white shirt. Gatou's office has everything, a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. But it lacks the homey feeling and most of all, her family. Also change of clothes. She really needed to go home. The business suit was comfy but a bit too... breezy to her liking.

" Tsunami-san." Before she could voice her thought, Nick called out.

" Please do me a favor, just go home and rest. I will wrap things up here. You've done well so far and I hate to see you lacking because of mental stress."

The woman paused midway of her thought and looked up at her supervisor. The caucasian man always had a calculative look on his face. Yet she could see a bit of concern at the moment.

" This job is important." Niko continued. " But to put it above the duty to your son, please don't. I experienced first hand what was it like, to have parents that put their jobs and ambition above their children. I'll tell you, It was not easy to grow up like that, at all."

Nick knew, he was a noble's son. A rich and ambitious Earl. Being a third child with two elder brothers, he was discarded, uncared for. He was tired with Britannia's society and the way it works. So he decided to pick a country, to run away and learn it language. The land of sunrise, the mystery land of Elemental Nations. The only land the Britannia had not set up a proper spy network. The dark land.

Setting foot on this land at the age of twenty, Nick was now twenty-seven. Seven years, he learned, he witnessed, he...became disappointed.

_" Everywhere, it's the same. The strong devours the weak."_

Then came Uzumaki Junpaku. The man was an enigma. An eccentric man. Three days since their first meeting and casual interacting, Nick already saw what kind of man Junpaku was. He didn't care about rules if it meant harm to his people. Willing to play dirty and cruel if it helps him. But never once Junpaku called it his rights or make up any excuses for his actions. The man simply said, the phrase that Nick would remember and pass onto his children in the future.

_" As long as you realize you're doing bad things, you can still enjoying the good things this life has to offer."_

A light chuckle cut Nick out of his thought.

" I'm not that much of an ambitious woman." Tsunami smiled at him.

" But you're right, I'll be going home now."

Tsunami gathered up the rest of her paperworks, put on her cloak and walked to the door.

" Good night, Niko-san. Thank you for being patient with me."

The man stood straight with his chin held high and bowed to her.

" Anytime, Tsunami-san. I'll be expecting you the day _after tomorrow_."

Tsunami had a shocked look on her face, before shifting into a soft smile. She closed the door behind her and went on her way. The ex-Kiri nins accompanied her in the dark to ensure the woman's safety. Tsunami knew they were watching her as she rode home. But all she could think of at the moment was how much missed her son.

* * *

_**At Konoha...**_

A whole day walking and they finally arrived at Konohagakure. The group registered themselves at the gate, with a confirmation call to the Hokage, Izumo and Kotetsu let Team Seven, minus Naruto, and the rest of Zabuza's group enter the village. Kakashi took it to himself to report to the Hokage, also bringing the latest addition of the Konoha shinobi rank to the elder man.

Sakura said goodbye and separated from them. Sasuke gave his sensei a curt nod and followed his teammate, heading to his own home. It was late night, many shops had closed down. Only a few remains, serving those who seeks entertainments at nights. Mostly shinobis.

Many of them noticed Kakashi and his companions. They whispered, spying on the form of Zabuza and the Demon Brothers. By tomorrow, news of Zabuza being captured would spread through the Konoha shinobi vines and the whole Land of Fire by the afternoon.

They arrived at the Hokage residence. Kakashi exchanged greetings with the ANBU guarding the place before entering with Zabuza. The nukenins were requested to remove any weapons and sharp objects. They complied with the exception of Zabuza. The man demanded to bring Kubikiribocho with him.

" The sword and I are one, inseparable." Declared Zabuza, unwilling to part with his zanbatou. " Beside, I doubt I pose any threats to your Hokage with the lot of you watching."

No need to say, Zabuza's disrespect tone were meant to rile the ANBUs up. But they simply went to ask the Hokage's permission. Zabuza was allowed to keep his sword. The bandaged man clicked his tongue in annoyance but followed Kakashi nonetheless. Passing through a door guarding by two ANBUs, male and female, both were very powerful, they arrived inside a writing room.

Scrolls of beautifully written words, calligraphy Zabuza recognized, hung on the walls. At the end of the room, an elder man was writing. They silently walked to the center of the room, Kakashi closed his legs, straightened his back and put both hands behind, forming a formal salute.

The nukenins then knew who the man was, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, famed God of Shinobi, a title he rightfully earned from the Shodaime and Nidaime, both were his senseis. After a minute, Hiruzen put down his brush and looked up at them.

" Welcome back Kakashi, you are alone ?" The old man asked with a warm smile.

" Yes, Hokage-sama. Sakura and Sasuke left to rest. The reports will be delivered to you tomorrow at noon, sharp."

The man nodded in understand. Then he turned to looked at Zabuza and his group. His whole demeanor changed from a gentle loving grandfather to a sharp and cautious man. The pressure seemed heavier under Hiruzen's glare, both Haku and the Demon Brothers felt their knees shaking. Zabuza felt it too but he refused to let it shows.

Then he smiled, releasing the pressure he put on them.

" Welcome, Momochi Zabuza and companions, to Konohagakure. I will make it simple. I will not use you like sacrifice pawns nor breeding stocks. You will live and serve to protect this village like any children of Konoha.

A test with one of our Mind Walker is mandatory. After that, a place will be chosen for you to live. Three months probation will be applied before your rank could be decided. As for you, Yuuki Haku."

Haku looked up, looking eyes to eyes with the old Hokage.

" I will be blunt. You are a part of a deal made between two villages. I expect you and the ones that will come after you to start a clan of your own here in Konoha."

Hiruzen observed the boy before him. He saw hesitation and reluctance.

" I don't expect you to do it immediately nor with someone you have no feelings for. We are better than that, or Kumogakure, regarding that topic."

The boy visibly relaxed, he noticed.

" How old are you ?"

" I am fourteen, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen touched his chin while thinking.

" I'll give your three years to find the ones you feel most comfortable to be with, to start a family of your own. And yes, you heard me right, ones as in plural. That's what the book said anyway, it's optional."

The elder man chuckled seeing Haku blushed. Said boy was having conflicting thoughts in his mind. Finally, he decided to speak up.

" Hokage-sama, there is something I would like to tell you." Hako spoke, feeling nervous.

" But... can you keep it off my record ? At least... until I get marry ?"

" ... Depending on what it is." Hiruzen had a calculating look in his eyes as he answered.

" It's that- I... I am..." Haku spluttered then whispered lowly.

The Hokage leaned over his table in order to catch the boy's words.

" I... I am a... _girl._"

Haku finally admitted, her face redder than a tomato.

" ... Excuse me ? "

" ... Did I hear that right ?"

Both the Hokage and Kakashi asked in surprise.

" He's a she." Gouzu informed them, pointing at Haku.

" We've been with her for years. Trust us." Meizu provided.

Both Konoha men turned to Zabuza, waiting for his input. The man shrugged his shoulders, as if to say it did not concern him if Haku was male or female. Kakashi turned his head, taking in the form of Haku. He mentally slapped himself, of course Haku is a she. That face, that tiny and slim shoulders, the curves of her hips...

" Anyone else knows this ?" Hiruzen asked in urgency.

" The Hyuuga girl, Hinata, she knows. She promised to keep my secret until the time comes."

" Good. I will make this info A-rank secret, effective immediately."

The Hokage touched his forehead, grimacing at the info.

" Those damn old hags would give me hell if they caught wind of you being female. You'll kiss that three years deadline goodbye if they knew... And forget about the plural part."

" Hokage-sama, if I may." Kakashi asked for permission to speak.

" Is it possible for team _Rou_ to get this info ?"

" ... Your reasons, Kakashi ?" The Hokage inquired.

" I suspect their living quarters will be placed inside the newly constructed Uchiha district, which is the only place with vacancy and proper security at the moment. You get what I mean ?..."

Hiruzen thought about it. True, the Uchiha district, which meant the girl will be under Sasuke's watch and at the same time, his ANBU patrols watch. Not to mention his protege, Naruto. The boy would do well to protect her from unnecessary attention.

" Granted. Ask Sasuke and the rest to watch over her. I will appoint a private female medic for her usual check-up.

Tenzo !"

A white cloak ANBU appeared out of nowhere, kneeling before the Hokage.

" Take them to the Yamanaka in TI as potential recruits. Get them a place to rest when all is done."

" I understand." Turning to the nukenins, he signalled." Please follow me."

They followed Tenzo out of the room, leaving Kakashi alone with the Hokage. After the door is closed, Kakashi took out a scroll from inside his vest and gave it to the elder man. Patiently, he waited for the man to finish reading the report given by Yuuhi Kurenai. The man occasionally nodded while reading the report.

Team 8 had acted right and functioned properly under the tutelage of the Genjutsu Mistress. Though Naruto, Hiruzen noted, just like Jiraiya said before, started acting colder as the boy ages.

His student told him, a year ago, how he feared for Naruto personality development. When asked if he would become a second coming of Uchiha Itachi, the sanin only shook his head, not knowing the answer to the question.

They know not what to make of the child of Prophecy. As Hiruzen saw it, the boy put the well being of his acquaintances above others, the village above mere acquaintances... and his loved ones above everything else. If Tobirama, Hiruzen's sensei, was still alive. The man would no doubt put Naruto in the same line as the Uchiha.

Naruto would bring a great revolution to the world of shinobi. What kind of revolution, though, they weren't sure. All of them could only hope that, the love he has for his families will outweigh the hate inside him. The only thing left, making sure no tragedy befell his loved ones.

For he knew, the cruelest ones were those who once most capable of love.

* * *

_**Nami no Kuni, **_

_**the new Yokohama Harbor...**_

An important meeting was happening on a heavily decorated ship. Painted in brown and golden color, imitating wood and gold material. Dragons and phoenixes carvings could be spotted along the rails and the edges. It looked exotic and majestic at the same time. If one were to say it, the ship represent the people who were riding it. Imperial.

" Typical Chinese officers..."

Junpaku snorted as he walked through the small bridge connecting the ship and the dock. Followed closely by Naruto, a kage bunshin to be exact, and Niko the supervisor. Waiting for them on the the table positioned in the middle of the ship were two male. One blonde, blue eyes Caucasian male dressed in a late Victorian style suit. The man gave them an observing look. When spotting Niko beside Junpaku, the man smirked, looking high and mighty all of a sudden.

Junpaku noticed his follower froze upon the eyes contact.

" Acquaintance of yours, Ashford-kun ?" The elder Uzumaki whispered as he sat down on the table.

" ... He's my elder brother."

Without answering, he signaled the meeting to start. A smart looking Britannia man came up to the table and started speaking in Japanese, smoothly at that.

" Greeting, I am Michael, Leronde Michael. I will the the translator for the meeting today. Since both the representatives cannot speak the language of your country. Will that be sufficient ?"

Niko looked at Junpaku and received a nod from the man.

" No need, mister Leronde. Let's talk in English, I will do the translating for my employer.

Micheal glared at Niko but only for a moment before returning to his normal look.

" Then I will do the introduction first." He talked in English and gestured to the Britannian man.

" This is Earl Alexander Ashford, heir to the Ashford Industry, current manager to the trading department."

The namely Earl huffed at them while Niko whispered the translation ver into Junpaku's ear. It was unnecessary of course, but to keep up the charade. Next they introduced the Chinese man. Dressed in a high ranking officer robe, one that similar to the Qing Dynasty. He looked old, around forty with gray hair decorated his head. His smooth face with the lack of facial hair only mean one thing: Eunuch. The man gave them a polite smile. One could take it as a sly and devious smile if they knew how corrupted these eunuch officers were.

" Master Geng Jianguo, Vice Chief of the People's Trading Corp, he has been a long time customer of the late Gatou."

" Hoh ? Gatou is dead ?" The eunuch asked with a fake surprised expression.

Niko whispered into his ear before Junpaku answered.

" Executed, to be exact, by the new daimyo of this country."

He said as a matter of fact.

" Without a fair trial I presume ? How barbaric. Every man deserves a chance to defend themselves."

Alexander mocked their system. He expected the japanese man to be angry at the insult. But he only smiled, a cruel smile that sent chill over the Earl's back. Then he spoke. Nick hesitated before translating to them.

" In business, politics, in life and in general,

competition means the survival of the fittest."

Even as the translator, Nick could feel his tongue became bitter as he spoke those words. A japanese man just said it, the principle and way of life that every Britannian embraced. Survival of the fittest.

Shock were visible in his brother, the eunuch and their translator's face. This man was not an ordinary citizen. He knew how the Britannian works and thinks. And he would use it against them. Morals be damned.

" Now that we have known each other, let's get the business rolling." Niko translated as his employer speaks.

" First and foremost, any sells regarding opium and narcotic drugs are to be stopped. Following the ban issues by the new Daimyo of Nami no Kuni."

" What ?! That's absurd !" The Earl was the first to react.

" Opium holds more than eighty percent of the goods that came through this dock. Also hold the top position in term of profit !"

The eunuch also made displeasure known.

" Forty percent of our opium came here before being distributed to the Southern sea. It's one of our main export goods. This port is a tactical trading place. Being unable to make a stop here... would cost us a lot in the future."

Niko whispered into Junpaku's ear, the man smirked in amusement. Just as he expected, thought the Uzumaki.

" Perharps..." He spoke in English, much to everyone's surprise.

" We can make a compromise."

" ... We are listening." Alexander spoke, his arms crossed in a intimidate pose.

" The new law stated that no drugs will be allow to land on our soil. But it does not forbidding you to carry it on your ships and anchor it near our dock."

The info quickly made it way through the foreigners mind. Jianguo became interests.

" And your suggestion, mister Uzumaki ?"

" I will make a deal you cannot refuse, gentlemen." The white haired Junpaku elaborated.

" You can use our port, our facilities for resting and distributing your... goods. Your ships will be supervised the whole time you dock here, to make sure nothing illegal make it onto our soil. We will get the same cut you paid Gatou, maybe even lower in order to show our... earnest."

" ... What do you want in return ? What's in it to you ?" The Britannian heir narrowed his eyes at him.

Junpaku only chuckled.

" Same thing Gatou gets. Money and power. Why makes enemies when you can make friends ? As long as my homeland stayed out of harm, others could go and kill each other for all I care."

" Oh hoh hoh hoh." Jianguo laughed, very amused at what he heard.

" We'll get along perfectly then, mister Uzumaki. The People's Trading Corp accept your proposition."

Both men turned to look at Alexander, waiting for his response.

" ... Very well, I accept."

" Excellent. Let's seal the deal with a toast then. Gatou is a dirty cheapskate. But has quite a fine taste for beverage."

With a snap of his fingers, a masked woman dressed in traditional kunoichi outfit with fishnet stockings appeared, holding an expensive looking bottle with brown colour liquid inside.

A moment later, three men held their own glasses and made a toast together. The talk continued with other subjects, importing and exporting goods, discounts and future plans. The topic of traditions and cultures were brought up. They were willing to share books and stories as long as Junpaku also shared his country's own.

A few hours later, the talk concluded. As the Uzumaki was prepared to leave the ship, the Britannian representative walked up to him. Totally ignored his brother, Alexander asked in a polite tone.

" Mister Uzumaki, on behalf of the King and my country, I would like to ask you a question."

_" Quite serious if he decided to bring in the King."_ The japanese man nodded and let him continue.

" A noble along with his group of bodyguards were killed while Gatou's still alive. Our country would like to ask for their remains and all of their belongings."

" ... Naruto."

The red haired boy, who stayed silent the whole time, took out a scroll from his kimono. Throwing the scroll onto the ship's floor, letting it rolled open. Smoke exploded. On the floor where the scroll was, bodies appeared. Alexander immediately recognized them through the pictures he saw in his order.

" This is all that left I could get from Gatou. Do you want to check ?"

Alexander nodded before moving in to check the bodies. Skipping through the bodyguards, he kneeled beside the noble's body and checked the man's hands. Dim green light lit up from the dead man's hands as Alexander took it. Releasing a sigh of relief, the Earl put down the body's hand and turned back to them.

" Everything seems to be in order, thank you for your help."

" Glad to be of help, Earl Ashford. Until next time."

They shook hands before Junpaku stepped off the ship.

_**" You think they suspected ?"**_ Kurama inquired.

_" They do. But they could not do anything about it. They're happy to get back that sphere, and that alone is enough."_

Junpaku entered his office, Tsunami was off today with her family. The young mother deserved the rest. She've been working hard and proved herself to be a good apprentice.

_**" That sphere, while not contain energy itself, was capable of channelling the user's energy and transforming them into another form of elemental energy."**_

_" Like a weapon. Like... us."_

_**" ... True. Shinobis are capable of molding their own chakra with their own body. These Britannians though, required these spheres in order to do that."**_

Niko entered the office later, carrying a stack of papers that needed his signature. The old assassin gave him a tired smile, gesturing him to leave the papers on the table and sit down.

" Say, Niko-kun, can you do ninjutsu ?"

Niko stared, then the question sinked in. The younger male shook his head.

" No, no I don't. To be honest, I never try. You're the first to ask me that."

Junpaku hummed before leaving his seat, walking behind Niko. Feeling the elder Uzumaki's hands on his shoulders, the young caucasian man started sweating, feeling nervous.

" Allow me. Relax yourself a bit. It won't hurt, I promise."

Niko swallowed before trying to relax his nerves. Feeling the man's body relaxed enough, Junpaku pushed a low wave of chakra through the man's system... Just as he thought, the chakra dissipated as soon as they entered the Britannian's body. They did not return to him at all.

_**" Same with those bodies. He lacks chakra coils in his nerves."**_

_" Must be related to the story of Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) and his mother."_

_**" Probably, human born in this land is both blessed and cursed with the ability to mold chakra."**_

Setting back on his seat, the Uzumaki elder gave his employee a calculative look.

" Tell me, Niko. Do you know anything about the spheres that allowed the Britannian to cast magic ?"

" ... I expected you to ask, sooner or later." The blonde let out a sigh.

" Those spheres are called Materia, a hardened form of the Lifestream energy that ran through the world. Along time ago, the people of our country found a way to harvest the energy from the Lifestream. The sphere took in any elemental energy it contact with and store them inside, permanently.

Human body is a walking battery, by inserting the Materia into our body, we could use our own life force to cast the elemental energy inside the sphere. Like your ninjutsu."

Junpaku slowly digesting the info he just got. Dangerous, those Materia were. They were weapons, tools. While a shinobi required months or years to cast a ninjutsu perfectly. A Britannian would only need one Materia and a few minutes of instruction to do the same. They were like...

" Have ever heard of guns, Niko ?"

He observed the man's expression. Niko had a puzzle look on his face upon hearing the strange word.

" No. I never heard of such things. But I can tell you more about Materia and their uses."

" ... You seems eager to give away national secret to outsider, Niko-kun."

Clenching his fists, the ran away son took a deep breath before looking at Junpaku. Steel and fire visible in his eyes.

" That place stopped being my home a long time ago. My place is where I feel at best to be..."

Junpaku examined the man before him, both his body language and his words.

_**" He seems honest enough. I'll give him benefit of the doubt."**_ Kurama hummed inside his mindscape.

" ... Then I hope you'll strife to protect and make this place the best home you ever have."

With that said, the reborn assassin started listening to his employee, about the threats of the world outside, a threat that would come to live not long from now on. When that day came, he would grieve, he would regret. For not being prepared, for peace had dull his mind...

Peace, is just a time to prepare for another war.

He would soon remember that.

* * *

_**Konohagakure,**_

_**Uchiha District...**_

" Not too shabby."

Commented Zabuza, standing in front of his new home. A traditional wooden house with a kitchen fire in the guest room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a small yard to the side. Pushing the door open, he inspected the inside. Clean, he noticed, not a speck of dust. They must had cleaned the place before handing it over to him. The place is quite small comparing to Gatou's place, a bit hard to move with his sword... But it would do.

" A small homey place, isn't it ?"

Looking over the the doorway, Zabuza noticed the masked Konoha jounin resting against the wall.

" Yo." Kakashi waved at him. " Just passing by to check on you guys."

Zabuza snorted.

" Check up ? More like keeping the leash tight."

" Maa maa, no need to act so haughty." The Copy ninja easily ignored Zabuza's jab.

" Or if you prefer those kind of things, I can introduce you to some lady friends of mine at the pleasure district..."

" Shut up, Hatake." The swordsman snapped, getting irritated with the jokes.

Kakashi chuckled. Throwing a thick envelope which Zabuza caught, the Jounin explained.

" The Mizukage sent her regards, including your first month's pay."

Inside were money slips, lots of them.

" Use it to decorate your home or whatever you want to do."

Zabuza grunted and put the envelope onto the counter beside him.

" Come to the Uchiha compound at 3 this afternoon, we'll be having a discussion about your future activities... So, any question before I go ?"

Not answering him, the shark teeth man only walked forward, standing face to face against Kakashi. They looked at each other in eyes, none of them wavering from the glare. Then Zabuza... closed the door between them.

Effectively kicked Kakashi out of his home.

" ... Man, talk about being grumpy."

The one-eye ninja complained while walking away. Just his luck to be the one to take charge of Zabuza and his gang until Kurenai returns. It was suppose to be her job, not his. He wanted to have more time to train, to rest, to spend time with his cute minions...

_" Talk about minions... "_ Thought Kakashi while handing the Oni Kyoudai their money.

_" Sasuke is a bit obsessed with training recently. The only thing he does recently was training his body to the limit, eat, sleep then train again. The same could be said about Sakura, are they preparing for something ?"_

Saying goodbye to the now arguing demon brothers, probably fighting over how to spend the money, Kakashi continued over to Haku's home. Then he suddenly remember, the Chuunin Exams.

_" Even if they are ANBU, to the public, they are still Genin."_

Haku politely accepted his envelope with both hands, bowing to him and saying thank you. What a cute girl, with good mannerism no less. She'll make a good wife.

_" When did I became so... dull ? Unmotivated ?"_ Thinking about himself while gazing at the cloudy sky above.

_" I'm in top shape now... But that does not mean I can afford to be lazy."_

Decided to not let his students surpassed him, not yet anyway, Kakashi started creating his own training plan in his mind. It would not do to let others looked down on Konoha's shinobi and himself. More than a month from now, the exams would start and the street would be filled with foreign shinobi.

He would be ready by then.

* * *

The French were very reasonable. All they wanted was to keep the trading route open. Since the Elemental nation was one of their top consumer regarding wheats and others farming products. Also the same reason as the Chinese, the main stop to distribute their goods to the Southern sea. Not narcotics drug though. A good new also bad new, no extra income for his company.

" Thank you for your cooperation, Madame Freya."

Niko, once again, acted as the translator. Though this time was for Tsunami instead of Junpaku. The elder Uzumaki simply sit on the meeting and watching them... Albeit a bit too intently.

The moment the French traders set foot into the building, the man and his grandson never remove their gaze from her and her companions. Sure they were different from normal human and a bit exotic to the eyes. But the way they looked at the French was just too... unhealthy, to say the least.

" Please hold on, mademoiselle."

Before they could declared the end of the meeting, Junpaku spoke up, for the first time. He was speaking in French so Tsunami tugged on Niko's sleeve and asked him to translate to her.

" Is there a problem, monsieur Uzumaki ?"

" I am willing to reduce another fifteen percent of the price for... a small request."

Both Tsunami and the French representative were shocked to hear that. The silver haired French beauty then became wary and stared at him. Wondering what kind of request that worth that much of a discount. Tsunami was about to say something but stopped when Junpaku put his hand to her face. Signalling her to sit down and keep quiet.

It was a foolish and counterproductive action, he knew. But he simply have... MUST do it.

" Let us hear your request then." She finally asked with a straight posture. Ready to accept anything.

" ... Can I touch your ears ?"

" ... Pardon ?"

They all froze on the spot upon hearing his request. Even Niko was, it took him a few seconds before he manage to translate the request to Tsunami and the Konoha nins present.

" I asked, can I touch your ears ?... Is that not possible ?"

Junpaku repeated, his eyes shined with excitement and something else...

" N-Non, It is possible. It's just... why do you want to ?"

_" Because it is every man's dream to finally meet a real ELF, that's why !"_

**_" ELF ! REAL ELVES IN THE FLESH ! I should have LEAVE this forsaken nation and CROSS THE SEA when I were free ! KAMI DAMN IT ALL !"_**

Keeping the charade of being calm, while he was actually very excited, the old man simply shrugged his shoulders.

" Because I'm just that weird. So... ? Fifteen percent for a simple request of an old man ? Who never seen an elf in his entire life ?"

Behind him, Kurenai was trying very hard not to smack Naruto in the head. The veins on her temple throbbing as her anger slowly rose up. Shino had no noticeable reaction. Kiba was snickering, clearly enjoying what was happening.

When he knew about the fact that Junpaku and Naruto are one and the same. The Inuzuka picked up the habit of watching Junpaku. He loves seeing Naruto acted like a grown up and going up against other grown ups.

Then suddenly, a feeling of dread went through his and Akamaru's spine. The source was right beside them. coming from none other than...

The silver haired elf reluctant accepted his request and let him feel her ear. She have lived long enough to endure silly human's request. Beside, fifteen percent discount on a twenty years contract. Totally worth it.

Bracing herself and let the man's hand reached out to her ear. She expected him to be clumsy, for she knew all curious human tends to be so. But instead, the man before her was... gentle. His touch was slow, careful and caring to the point of ticklish. They way he touched her ear reminded her of past lovers, who were gone with times.

A small giggle escaped the elf's lips.

That only encourage the assassin more, knowing that he wasn't making her feel uncomfortable. A real elf, a really beautiful elf, in the flesh. Knowing she might be his real age, if not older, made him bolder. Moving his hand to her hair, feeling the silky strands slipped through his fingers. His touch was gentle and slow, almost caring.

Enough to make the elf nudged her head into his hand. For it was a very long since she last felt so... cared for.

" Junpaku-sama."

Kiba suddenly get next to Junpaku and whispered in his ear.

" I think it's time to end this." The boy was sweat dropping with worry and pointed his thump over his head.

" For I think your to-be-in-law is not very happy with it..."

The Uzumaki elder looked behind Kiba and saw Hinata... with her Byakugan flaring, looking straight at him. Lightning crackling as her aura became heavier by the seconds.

" ... Oh shit."

" That's what I mean."

Kiba deadpanned before stepping back into lines with his team... with a safe distance away from the Hyuuga girl. Whose eyes were now hidden behind the bangs of her hair. Shino already moved from a safe distance away from his female teammate and sensei.

Retracting his hand from the elf's head, making her almost lost her balance, the elder man faked cough in his hand.

" Eh, thank you for indulging an old man's request. I'll keep the end of my bargain.

Now then, I bid you all goodnight."

* * *

_**Around the same time at Konoha...**_

**CRACK !**

Sasuke and Sai stopped their three way fight and looked back at the tree where they landed a moment ago. Now reduced to pieces and small splinters. Everyone on the training field including Zabuza's gang stopped and look at the pink haired girl who was the cause of the destruction. She just stood there looking at her fist in wonder.

" Scary." Always a man of few words, Sai.

" That was a bit overkill, Sakura." Commented the Uchiha, giving her a wary look.

" Yes, it was. I don't know but I got this weird feeling of wanting to punch something real hard..."

_**" I think I might have an idea."**_ Her Inner gave some hints...

And that was all Sakura needed.

" Naruto..."

* * *

_**" What is this cold wave i'm feeling ?"**_

The Kyuubi shivered on his couch, watching the television that showed what his host was seeing... While cracking evilly.

* * *

_**For the span of next week...**_

_**1st day,**_

" Hinata, I'm so-"

" I-I gotta go, Naruto-_san_. M-Maybe next time."

* * *

_**2nd day,**_

" Hinata, can we tal-"

" You are needed at the port a-as Junpaku, Naruto-_san_. I g-got another message to deliver. Sorry..."

She disappeared with a shunshin right after that.

* * *

_**3rd day,**_

" Hinata, let's have lunch together."

The girl slowly closed the her lunch box and left her seat.

" I already fi-finished, a-another time then, Naruto-_s-san_."

She ran away before Naruto could call her back. He stood there alone with his lunchbox.

From a distance, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru shook their heads at him.

* * *

_**4th day,**_

" I'M SORRY ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME !"

As soon as the door to Hinata's room opened, he performed a seiza and screamed out loud.

" ... Seeing how much you suffered for the past three days, I would forgive you If I were her."

That was not Hinata's voice. " Kurenai...sensei."

Looking up and then dropped his head in dejection, Naruto once again failed in his attempt to apologize to his fiancee.

The female Jounin gave out a sigh at his downed form before smiling softly.

" She's out at the pier. Alone." Naruto perked up at that.

" Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

For once, the sky was clear and the stars shined for all to see. The wind of late August passed with the sea, carrying a refreshing cool air. It was a beautiful, almost breath taking night. But then there was an old saying...

" Người buồn, cảnh có vui đâu bao giờ..."

( When one is sad, no sight is happy.)

_Naruto_ whispered in his mothertongue, looking at the sad and lonely form of the little girl sitting at the edge of the wooden pier. Hinata just sat there, her head down, eyes locking at the waves of water below her. Once in awhile, a sigh escaped her lips. She was sad, and troubled.

It wasn't just about him and his devotion that troubled her. It was more than that. He could see it reflects in her milky eyes. The only way to know more, was to talk to her. With that, he casually walked to her. The sound of his wooden geta against the pier announced his presence.

For the first time in four days, Hinata didn't try to get away from him.

_**" That's a good sign." **_The Kyuubi commented, not expecting an answer from his host.

He stood next to her, keeping distance, and silence. Not a single words were spoke as they looked at the dark sea. Only the sound of water splashing against the wall, the strong wind, and the flapping of their clothes could be heard.

Even with his long age experience with women, Naruto could not find a suitable word to break the silence, to start the conversation. The only option was to be silent, waiting for her to talk. For you could not simply force a woman to talk and expect her to be honest about it.

Luckily for him, his patience was rewarded.

" I... I am sorry... for avoiding you."

She finally spoke, quietly, almost like a whisper under the noisy sound of the sea.

" ... It's alright. My curiosity took the best of me. I did not meant to make you sad, Hinata."

A small smile appeared on her face.

" That's just like you... Naruto-kun." She called his name and lower her his once more, her face almost hidden behind her bang.

" Do you l-like ma-mature women ? Like that lady elf... and Sakura-san ?"

" I wouldn't call Sakura mature, yet... But yeah, I do enjoy a mature woman's company."

He was being honest, for Naruto knew where the conversation was heading.

" Why the sudden question?"

" ... It's... nothing."

Hinata went into silent mode again.

" Are you perhaps..." Naruto rest his chin on one hand and gave her a mischievous glance.

" Jealous ?"

She flinched and her body shifted slightly. You can almost see her whole face went red in second with smoke coming out of her head like an anime. If he were to describe her, one word would suffice: cute... as hell.

" N-No ! I-I-I just..."

Losing all her composure, Hinata went into panic mode. She waved her hand, trying to deny his accusation. But he only arched an eye brow at her. The way she reacted surely didn't help. Looking back at the sea, her fingers twirling togethers.

" I'm not... I mean... I-I."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at her antic.

" There, there. It's alright. It's totally normal."

Acting on instinct, he patted her on the head, trying to calm her out of her embarrassment. The action seemed to work as Hinata visibly calmed down. But the both of them could sense that something was not right. Hinata felt out of place, he was treating her like that... of a child. The feeling troubled her.

Naruto too, felt the same way. Looking at the hand that he used to pat her head. The assassin thought about his action... Then he decided to act different... By wrapping his hand over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

His sudden and bold action surprised her. It was not the first time he tried to do things like that with her. But during those times, his action was more gentle, slower... more easy going. This time though, he was a bit more forceful than normal, his arm around her was much more stronger, more protective.

" I am happy that you're jealous, because of me." His voice was soft but with a hint of steel on it. " Because it let me know that you're still in love with me. Just as I am still in love with you."

She did not say anything in response. But he could feel the girl relaxed, her body rested against him.

" We're young, Hinata, we all are. Feeling changes with age, pain fades with time. I'm not jinxing it. Just stating a fact. So, in order to harness the feeling we have for each other. We rely on something else. Wanting attention and showing jealousy when not getting what we want. I know, because I am jealous too... Of you and Sakura."

One second, Hinata was confused. Then she remembered the night she share with her friend(?) in Naruto's tent. Smoke literally came out of her head and ears. She bought her hands to her face, hiding her embarrassment.

" You saw me touched another woman. I came back from a mission and saw you two slept together in _my_ tent after... whatever you just did."

She should have fainted right there and then. But after many specials lessons and education from both Kurenai and Sakura, Hinata was able to stay conscious. But still feeling VERY embarrassing. She wanted to dug a hole to hide... or dive into the water before her.

" I know a girl and a girl is much more... comfortable ? And I'm a bit too enthusiastic when it came to skinship. But never mean to hide anything from you both... I feel like I am being cheated on. By you and Sakura."

" W-wa-What ?! We never meant to. It-It was, I-I would never betray you Naruto-kun. Not after what you've done for me. Not ever... again."

Her speech became softer and lower at the end. As the memory of their first fight rose up in her mind. How she fought using the techniques Naruto taught her, against him. How he was willing to forgive her and brought her back by his side.

Naruto noticed the guilty look on her face and knew what she was thinking about.

It was about time to wrap this up.

" I know, Hinata. I know. I love you a lot. Me and Sakura both."

Taking her hand and put it against his chest, he spoke, like saying a sacred vow.

" This feeling... I promise you, will never change."

His words made her heart flutter, with happiness and hope. She smiled, tears threatened to fall, overflowed with feelings. Happy feelings. They pulled closer to each other, slowly. Their lips touching in a short, chaste kiss.

When they separated, Naruto gave her his brightest smile, not a practice smile but a clumsy and honest one. She responded in kind. They both turned towards the see, sitting side by side, with his hand hugging her closer to him.

It was a romantic and happy moment.

* * *

" Awwww. That is so cute, I tell you. REAL CUTE."

Kiba couldn't help but let out a sigh of admiration. Rough and rude as he was, Kiba also had a soft spot for love story. Never judges a book by its cover. Beside him, Shino nodded in agreement. Their sensei also agreed. Young love, complicated, unsure... yet purer than anything. But young or mature, love is all the same no matter what age. The best thing happens when a couple got into a fight... is the make up.

At least not until Naruto reverted back to his true nature, that of a deviant. And ruined everything.

" So... after what you've done with Sakura. I am sure that you don't mind if we push our relationship a bit..._ further_ ?"

_**Kurama: *throws the remote at the tv***_

Kiba: *facepalm*

Akamaru: *facepalm*

Shino: ...

Kurenai: *veins popping*

" E-eh ? Na-naruto-kun. You don't m-mean..."

" You know exactly what I mean."

He turned over to her, leaning over. His voice changed to a much more throaty and feral tone. Hinata fell back as the much taller Naruto loomed over her. Almost pushing her falling onto the pier's platform.

" B-But, I-I am not re-ready ! Be-beside ! We did not go all-all the way !"

She squeaked out as he was getting a bit too close to her now, pushing her back against the wooden floor, red haired fell through his shoulders, draping over both of them.

" I see... Why don't you tell me how far have you gone. Then we can put a limit to our... activity."

Hinata's mind was being overloaded, what she did with Sakura. The activity they shared. Their... activity !?

" Ha...Ha... HAKKE KUUSHOU !" (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)

All things started with a bad intent, ended with a bad ending.

With a single strike, Hinata blasted the boy she love into the sky and down at the sea. The girl then ran away, into the house and hid inside her room. Probably too embarrassed to face others. The hidden spectators of Team Eight only shook their heads at the sudden development. But they all agreed on the same thing.

_" Naruto has it coming."_

" FUUHHAAAA." Rising out of the water, he complained.

" What is wrong with me and being knocked into water !?"

_**" You're an idiot."**_

_" Shut up, Kurama..."_

* * *

**Proofreader:** zapper25

**Author's Note:** That's a wrap. I intend to only write 1 chapter for the interlude. But it turns out to be 2. So another chapter to see Haku's confession and the celebration of the bridge's completion.

There are no development in this chapter I know. That's why its an interlude XD

And this is still a Naruto fanfiction. Still no Code Geass, no Final Fantasy VII characters appearing in here. I just take their world mechanic and combined them altogether. The Elemental Nation and Ninjutsu will stay the same.

**Spoils !** If you have to know. I will make Britannia get involved with the Elemental Nation and then kicked them out permanently. Giving them a reason NOT to EVER COME BACK to the Elemental Nation EVER AGAIN.

After that, no more Materia, no more Britannia again. Just pure Naruto verse. I just want to set a foundation for the future XD

**REview Answers ! GO !**

**frankieu:** Orochimaru has no idea what's going to hit him... And Konoha also have no idea what's going to hit them either. Like I said a long time before, I don't like OP character. You might be strong enough to destroy a whole country alone. But you will never be strong enough to protect everyone by yourself.

**PurpleFairy11:** Oh I miss you so bad :'( Sorry once more about the wait. I hope you like this chapter.

**sagar hussain:** Yeah I want to slap myself so bad at those mistakes. Still trying to make it perfect and readable.

**Czar Joseph:** When talking about old good England, you talk about invaders and colonies ! XD Not to mention I based them off Code Geass too. Pure conquest there .

**Amaterasu Mordekaiser:** I already have a draft of female Gaara :D She will be a good one with a realistic personality ( still psychotic ).

**MrTyorel** : People are shipping Haku and Zabuza in my story now. I'm gonna enjoy reading the flame after they realize that it will never come to be... in here. *cracking evilly*

r**oboguy45:** Nah it's still there. I don't think Neji could scare little Hinata into a corner. I mean, she spent years to prepare for the day she could free her clan. Even facing against him. Beside, Hinata never knows that Neji wanted to kill her. She's just that... naive. Which means she's going to strike him down before he could threaten her first.

**NotAGunForHire:** I'm a deviant and a hentai. If it wasn't about the rule: No underage lemon, in fanfiction. My Naruto would jump Hinata and Sakura already... Not that he didn't try to. XD

_**All criticism, ideas and challenges are welcome !**_

.

.

.


	40. C38 - Icy Warmth

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary: **Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or am I making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician &amp; studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**Music Note:** … **Lost In Thoughts All Alone** from **Fire Emblem Fates/If**, cover by **Adriana Figueroa.**

* * *

**A Word from the Author/Writer:**

Hey guys, It's been what ? A year ?

Seriously, I'm really sorry. What happened you ask ? Writer block cuz I can't seems to find away to fit my story and then there were those games... Yeah it happened. But after awhile I realize that its also because of my indecisiveness.

It's hard to please yourself already but to please others ?

Impossible.

So I decided to return with my original writing style as when I first started this story. To please myself, my fantasy and my imagination.

So yeah, from this point onward, It'll be random thoughts I came up like I used to do. So don't be surprise if there are things different compare to what I promised you.

Because that's how it will rolls.

Enjoy the story, folks.

If you're still reading this at all lol.

I'll update Fire Emblem next after this.

Then a new story of Pokemon S&amp;M featuring Lusamine (gotta love 'em MILF)

* * *

**Interlude Chapter**

**_Chapter 38 - Icy Warmth  
_**

* * *

The rain fell in the darkness. Thrumming on the roof, splattering on the wooden veranda. Shadows casted over the paper wall, illuminated by a single candle. The naked form of a beautiful woman reflected upon it.

Her body moved, sensually.

The man below her smiled, lust filled his eyes.

Their voices covered by the sound of rains thrumming against the roof.

It swallowed up every sound, even that of the man's scream.

One moment he was in bliss, then came pain, so much pain. The woman before him, so beautiful and desirable just a few seconds ago. Suddenly changed, her eyes changed, to that of a predator. And he was the prey.

Her face became impassive, void of emotions.

" Where is Orochimaru ?"

She asked and he recognized who she works for.

He refused to answer.

The spiked chain wrapping around the man's leg, sharp and pointy nails dig deep into his muscles, drawing blood.

His face distorted by the pain. But the more he struggles, the chains wrapping his body would tighten. Adding more pain. He screamed once more, in pure agony. But with more hatred in his voice this time.

" Go to hell you fucking cunt- ARGHHHHH ! SHIT ! SHIT !"

If he told her, he would die. If he didn't, he would die. Then death so it be, at least with some dignity intact in his bone.

The boss of the Juuro Merchant Company swore, spits and blood flew out with every words spoken.

" KILL me already you monster ! Soon it will be your turn ! THE LEAF WILL BURN ! BURN ! BURN TO ASSES !"

Then he just kept on screaming and cursing, like a broken recorder.

The woman looked at him, realizing a rabid animal when she sees one. With a swift strike of her kunai, the man 's scream turned into weak choke as blood filled his throat.

Taking a clean towel nearby, Anko started wiping the blood off her naked body before redressing.

It wasn't just blood she wiped off.

Since when, she didn't know, the kunoichi once again disgust the feeling of being touched, especially by such trash.

The sound of footsteps rang near. The door slid open violently and fell down. Men poured in and saw their boss lay dead, his blood dyed the bed sheets red. Orders were given to sealed off the town and search for the female geisha that spent the night with him.

But she already left the town by then.

* * *

_**ANBU Underground HQ,**_

_**Training Hall...**_

At the moment Yuugao aka Neko senior ANBU, was teaching the art of non-jutsu infiltration. How to spy and go undercover without the use to Henge and Genjutsu. The techniques varies from simple stuffs like voice changing, make-up disguise and body language reading.

" I curse whoever said this was easy..."

Said Sasuke making the pink haired girl next to him cringed.

" Don't blame others when you can't do it. Beside, girls have it easier than boys. Our voice do not go through changes, much."

Yuugao reprimanded the boy. Sasuke failed to imitate his voice into an older version of him without the help of chakra. Which is an essential skill for spying, since using chakra would make exposed themselves to any chakra senstive shinobi or sensors nearby.

" But the both of you still fail in my case. Your movement and body languages are too precise, too light. A civilian doesn't have that kind of skill. They were suppose to be clumsy with a relaxed body and unnecessary movements. "

Hearing this, both Sasuke and Sakura dropped their heads in shame.

" You may have fighting skills and experience of a high Chuunin, but you lack the experience and knowledge of daily life. Which is necessary in order to blend in with the crowd... You're like blood hound, to be released upon your prey and hunt them down."

It was harsh, what she said. But it was better to be direct. For past month, both of Kakashi's students trained very hard. From combat techniques, advanced Ninjutsu, learning info about other villages...

But they lacked one of the most essential skill of a shinobi.

Spying.

" One week until the Chuunin Exam starts, I forbid you two from any training. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, no taijutsu. I want you two to spend the week outside your home, blend in with the people. Infact-"

She suddenly stop then took out something in her pocket. It was her own cellphone. Looking at the screen for a moment and typing something. After a few seconds the phone vibrated slightly signalling a reply. She put the phone back into her pocket and returned to them.

" Change of plan, meet me at the tea shop next to the gate tomorrow morning. Your next training will be ready then."

" Yes, senpai."

" Understood, senpai."

" You're both dismissed."

She walked away from them. Leaving the two 'genins' alone. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke dropped down to the floor, laying and panting. His teammate did the same, dropping her scroll and laying the bench. The training finally took its toll on their body.

For a whole month they trained, from morning till they were exhausted, physically. From techniques, ninjutsu, skills and combat simulation. Their body were covered with sweats and sometimes, blood.

All prepared for the big event next week.

The Year-End Chuunin Exam.

There was suppose to be a team training course. But Kakashi suddenly went off, leaving a note saying he needed to do some personal training and left them to the ANBU veterans.

Which was a boon and punishment at the same time.

The training was harsh, the food were terrible, almost no taste at all, the teachers were strict and love to attack without warning. The first day they got attacked, they were tied upside down with chakra cuffs. For half a day unless they were able to release themselves.

It's all a part of the training.

Today was their last day of training. They could finally pack up and go home to prepare for the next week.

That was suppose to be the plan. Yugao made it clear that they weren't allow anymore training and a homework assignment: To learn how to blend in with the crowd.

" My back hurts..." Sakura whined, she got a good beating earlier and her chakra was drained, so no healing at the moment.

" My whole body hurts. Deal with it."

Sasuke groaned while standing up. Both of them begun gathering their stuffs, ready to leave the ANBU HQ and go home.

" Any idea, pinkie ?" Asked the Uchiha as they walked out of the building together.

" My brain is not fully functional yet... And don't call me 'pinkie' !"

She slapped him on the back, which resulted in the boy launched face first onto the ground.

" ... Oopps."

Brain may not function, but her body sure was. She unconsciously channeled chakra into her muscle.

" Damnit, stop trying to kill me ! I'm not Naruto ! Normal people don't regenerate as fast as him !"

Their relationship evolved around Naruto, he was the conduct that connects them. But as the month went by, Sakura started acting normally as she was when Naruto is with them.

Which resulted in more bruises on Sasuke's body due to her violent tendency.

" Sorry... Here let me help you." The girl put her hand out to help him up, he received it with a grunt.

" I have no idea what Neko-senpai has in store for us. But I do know one thing. We're not going to like it."

" Ain't that a fact." He snorted trying to keep up his appearance.

Then a grumbling sound came from his stomach ruined it all.

Before he could react, another sound came from the person next to him.

" ... I think it's a fact that we're both hungry." Sakura wisely deduced.

" Yakiniku buffet then ?"

" Ichiramen for the second round ?"

After weeks of eating like soldiers during wartime. They were both very welcome the ideas of eating tasty food with lots of spices.

" Who's paying ?"

" You're the district owner here."

" Yeah but you're the nurse with a stable income."

" Nurse in training officially... I think we should put it on Naruto's tab. He's the owner of a conglomerate now."

" ... Sounds good. Let's go clean ourselves and meet at the restaurant then."

With that said, two teammates walked together before separating, heading to their own house. Determined to eat the hell out of their friend/fiance fortune.

* * *

_" They're gonna what ?!" The form of one Uzumaki Naruto screamed into the phone in his hand._

_" You're going to be taken off from duty and assigned a psychiatrist for therapy."_

_" But why ?! Nii-san ! I'm stable, I'm not homicidal nor suicidal !"_

_" Keep your cool Naruto, the way you're acting right now is the reason." Kakashi harshly reminded Naruto._

_" This isn't easy for us either, the Hokage's doing this behind the clan leaders back so help us and listen closely. Understand ?"_

_The red haired sighed in frustration before calming down listen to his pseudo older brother's words._

_" People are afraid Naruto, of us. While Sakura has the backing of the hospital staff and Sasuke has the whole Uchiha district voting for their personality. You and me, we have none but our own family. That doesn't cut it. We spent too much time doing good in the dark and acting bloody out in the open."_

_Kakashi let the info sank in before continue._

_" I'm fine because they know how I am. But you, they're comparing you to Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru now. While the former is well and all, he has his extremities. No need to say about the latter."_

_**" Well they're be surprised knowing how correct they are about you being the same as Orochimaru."**_

_Kurama the Kyuubi reminded Naruto of their little secret lab, which still contained a guinea pig named Mizuki whom no longer alive but not quite dead either. Also several files of experiments result which were deemed 'inhumane' to conduct. Not to mention copy of the Forbiddden Scrolls and several dead bodies stolen for a certain jutsu experiments..._

_Naruto stayed silent the whole time, listening and thinking about his actions during the whole past months._

_" The impact of you showing your true powers backfired. People are afraid and the Hokage cannot just sweep this under the rug. Not with the Hyuuga and Yamanaka backing the idea. __If you are suspended from duty before the Year-End Chuunin Exam, our plan is ruined."_

_' Inoichi... '_

_Naruto flicked his tongue, frustrated. He expected the revelation of his hypnotism on Hinata to have consequences. He just didn't expect it to come this soon. He understood. The Yamanaka Clan Head was right to be wary of him._

_But that didn't make him like the situation any better._

_" __That is why I need you to control your actions Naruto, stop expanding your influence and making names. __It's time to play the fool again, ototou (little brother)."_

* * *

That was two weeks ago.

In Naruto's opinion, the order didn't really affect he that much. There were few actions during his stay in Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave). Most of his times were spent observing business, giving advice and training together with Team Eight.

He was no business man but he has a century of experience living in the modern age. The time when businesses controls everything and politics matters most.

That was something, yes ?

Time flew, he was on his way home then. The parting was teary, Inari cried a lot, much to his surprise. He thought he was too hard on this child. But that must have sparked some fire in the boy, as well as a bond between them.

Maybe what Inari lacked is not a father who adores him. But someone who could show him how hard life could and how to face it with the right attitude.

A mentor maybe ?

Then again, it wasn't his business to worry anymore. With the way Tsunami eyeing Niko the whole times and the man acting weird around her... Inari might had another chance for parenthood. Sooner or later.

" I see the gate."

Hinata's voice broke him out of his own musing. Just like she said, the forest below starting to become much more familiar. They were nearly home. How amazing it is to travel by air, comfortable, fast and safe. Most of the time.

" Don't puncture my carpet with your nails again, Kiba." He softly reminded the boy sitting behind him.

" Please, I'm not cat... and it was an accident."

He grumpily defended while sitting with his arms crossed. Kiba had a healthy rival relationship with Naruto and Sasuke. But that did not mean that he is comfortable with Naruto having something to tease him about.

Hinata hid a chuckle behind her hand. So did the rest of her team. The trip was chaotic but adventurous enough with a happy ending. They saw and learned new things, also gained new experience fighting against strong opponents, tested their own limit and ability.

Especially Kiba and Shino.

Kiba's body is littered with scars, even with a medic on site, its impossible to not leave scar after treating. Being a hot blooded boy he was, Kiba took his battle scars with pride. And learned the lesson of his weakness when being ganged up and tied down with chains. He took the lesson to heart and asked Naruto, who is talented with the art of overwhelming enemies with his Kage Bunshin, to help him with his training. They spent the rest of their time in Nami no Kuni doing so.

Shino found his bug's weakness to water a sore point to his skills. But he cannot just force them to overcome it. So instead of depending on his bugs to fight in wet condition, the boy decided to train himself, improving with own combat ability. With the help of his team and Naruto, Shino improved exceedingly. Least to say his tall form wasn't just for show anymore.

Hinata... she was the only one who didn't ask Naruto for help with her own training.

He knew she wasn't trying to avoid him or anything. The girl wanted to grow strong on her own, for the time till the Year-End Chuunin Exam. The shy and insecure girl had the gal to say to him that she would win, for her team and herself, even when facing against Naruto and his team.

He respected her decision. Happy even, for he loves independent people. For he knew if they decided to stay with you, that means they truly wanted to be with you.

_" Which is why I prefer cat over dog..."_

_**" Hmmm I can't agree more. Matatabi-chan is kinda cute when she wants to be."**_

Naruto froze, forgetting about his tenant for a moment. He decided to ignore the fox for his own sake. The last time they engage in such conversation, it quickly turned into a fetish discussion. Which content was too embarrassing to talk about in public... even reaching taboo.

" Naruto-kun ? Naruto-kun."

Naruto snapped out of his thought, seeing that they already landed at the gate.

" Sorry, I was lost in thought there. So we gonna report now, Kurenai-sensei ?"

" Hand me your reports and I'll give them to the Hokage, the rest of you can go home and rest up. Remember, the Chuunin Exams started the day after tomorrow."

" Yes, sensei."

They saluted to her after handing over their reports and went on their own way. They passed by the gate, waving at the familiar gatekeepers and entered the village of Konoha. It was late afternoon, the sky already lost its brightness and turning orange at the horizon. Merchant closing up, retiring for the day, new shops opened up, ready for their evening business time.

Some of the villagers shooting hate glares at the young couple. They hate him for being the jimchuuriki, disgust at the girl for choosing him over her family. His younger-self wanted to lash out, glaring at them, threatening them even. But after the warning from Kakashi, he decided that it wasn't worth the trouble.

He had forgotten how to deal with such hatred, he remembered then.

" Ignorance is bliss... wrong phrase. What was it again... Don't feed the troll ?"

" Naruto-kun ?" Hinata asked, puzzling with what he said.

" Oh never mind me... Say, how about a quick rest and light snack ? We could get some for Sakura and Sai for snack later."

He gestured to the small dango stall at the edge of the big wall protecting the village.

It was a famous yet small stall, because of where its positioned, customers visiting the place were mostly merchants and patrolling shinobi, taking rest while travelling between the Central Market a.k.a Merchant District and Downtown District. It wouldn't be a surprise to ran into some acquaintances when eating at the stall.

Hinata looked at the sign 'Dangoya' , debating with herself before letting out a sigh of resignation.

" Just a light snack, we still have dinner at... at home."

Right after finishing her line, the girl blushed and looked away. Even after months, Hinata couldn't believe that fact that she was engaged and living in the same house with Naruto. They were engaged and would be married when the time come. Being married means they would be husband and wife... Husband and wife means...

" Hey now, you're alright there ?"

He quickly caught her seeing her falling back. Her face was flushing red.

" Why didn't you tell me you got a fever ? Let me check."

Naruto put his palm against her forehead, with his unnatural high body temperature, it was easier for him to determine if she has a fever or not. Strangely, her forehead felt cool to his touch. That leaves her being... embarrassed ? But why ? He didn't do anything.

For Hinata, seeing him up close with his hot palm against her head proved too much for her. Even after all the time they lived together, all those teasing from him and what happened between her and Sakura, Hinata was still not used to being physically close to her crush...

So she fainted.

Naruto looked at the fainted Hinata in his arms for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, already used to such thing happening. The more reason for them to take a rest at the dango stall then. Carrying her bridal style, he walked through the drapes covering the entrance and was greeted... with a cheerful Sakura.

" Welcome to Dango- Naruto ?!"

Sasuke heard his teammate shouted and looked out from behind the counter, eyes widened in surprise and panic.

" Naruto !? You're suppose to be home tomorrow, not today !"

Naruto noticed they were both wearing light casual clothes without any shinobi equipment. Which was strange to him as they were reminded that always be prepared. So unless they were on a mission, which was impossible since D-rank mission are available for Academy student only then. So he had no idea why his teammates were working at the dango stall.

" What are you two doing here ?" So he asked.

" Well we are... erm... Wait a minute, what happened to Hinata ?"

Sakura fidgeting with her answers before noticing the unconscious girl he was carrying and questioned him back, with a dangerous look promised pain if she doesn't like his answer.

" ... I can explain."

" You have three seconds."

" That's not fair !"

* * *

" I'm sorry..."

" It's alright, its not like you can help it."

Hinata woke up after a few minute resting on the bench. They found out the reason why Sakura and Sasuke works at the dango stall. It was a part of the training issued by Yugao and Anko, helping they learned how to blend in with the civilians for future spy mission.

Naruto noticed how effective it was for his teammates. Sakura and Sasuke looked more natural with their acting, their movements has some clumsiness to it, making them looks like two normal kids working for a living instead of trained genin.

Of course the purpose of this training was not to fool their customers, since most of them were familiar. It was to fool the new comers merchants and, especially, the shinobis from other villages. Lots of foreigners entered the village for the past week, preparing for the were shinobi, the tourists and merchants would arrive next month for the final event of the exam:

A tournament.

" So nii-san ditched us to the ANBU seniors then ran... Just like that ?"

Naruto asked with a popping vein. So when the man called and warn him, he wasn't being busy defending him but somewhere faraway from his responsibility ?

" He left a letter with a single phrase saying he has business, with a doodle of himself. The nerve of that man. Sasuke ! Stop flirting with the customers ! This isn't a host cafe and NO ! We don't sell Don Perignon here !"

(AU*: Kudos to anyone who gets the parody.)

From the opposite bench, the Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance before smiling at his customers and went back to his duty. Now that Naruto has a good look at the dango stall, he noticed most of the customers were females with age ranging from teenagers to rich looking woman. All of them worn a cheerful and relaxed smile.

" It was a joke to teach him about understanding and servicing the opposite gender. I didn't think he'd do so well."

The red haired male murmured to himself then shook his head with a smile. Let it be, he thought.

They decided to spent more time at the dango stall till Sakura and Sasuke finish their jobs. So that they could went to Naruto's place and have a small party. Anko and Yugao visited the place and greeted them. Yugao observed his teammates and judged that they've done well.

Anko just took it as a chance to make Sasuke serve her, much to the boy's dismay and to everyone's amusement.

That was when Naruto picked up two familiar chakra, with one of them being distinctive compare to others.

The entrance's cover was pushed aside and entered Momochi Zabuza, dressed in the Konoha standard issue uniform with a new ceramic plated Jounin vest. The hitai-ate of Konoha replaced his old Kiri one. His trademark weapon, the zanbatou named Kubikiribouchou sticked proudly to his back.

The former Kiri no Kijin (Demon of the Mist) still looked imtimidating as ever.

Following him behind him was... a classic beauty.

As soon as the girl stepped through the cover and entered the premises, time seems to stop as everyone, be it men or women, stopped whatever they were doing to look at the young girl who appeared before them.

With skin as fair as the snow, a gentle face wraps in long silky black hair. Her small body covered well in a simple white and blue yukata. The girl was the very image of japanese 's classic beauty, a Yamato Nadeshiko.

Looking at the beautiful teen beside Zabuza, Naruto couldn't help but turned and look at both Sakura and Hinata, focusing on them. He remembered seeing how beautiful Hinata was in a wedding kimoni and Sakura in her summer Yukata. He had no doubt they'll be just as beautiful, if not more, as they grow.

A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

Both Hinata and Sakura instinctively looked at him as everyone male in the dango store admired the new girl's beauty. Yet instead of seeing him gazing at her like other male, Naruto set his eyes on both of them, making them shiver as they saw his intense purple eyes. Their cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

Sakura quickly recovered and greeted her newest customers.

" Welcome to Dangoya, a table for two ?"

" Hello Sakura, a table for two please."

Zabuza remained silence as the girl next to him gentle spoke. It was then Sakura noticed the girl sounds familiar. Her mind went full speed trying to identify it and came to a obvious conclusion...

" Haku ?!"

" ***cough*** HACK, HACK. What ?! Haku ?!"

For someone who is the embodiment of Water, Naruto seemed to get into trouble with them more than any other elements.

Upon hearing _his_ voice, Haku turned and saw him. While Naruto was flabbergasted, Haku was reminded of the deal they made and politely bow to him. The Uzumaki composed himself and returned the greeting.

Reigned in her surprise as she figured that Haku was a girl after all, Sakura stepped back and lead the couple (?) into their seat. Sasuke along with Hinata were the only ones who wasn't surprised as they already knew.

While Naruto...

_" Damn, talk about being born on the wrong side of gender."_ He still believed Haku to be a male...

_**" ... I'll tap that."**_

_" Get your own damn body, horny fox... I'll be polite and leave. The kid probably has enough pressure already."_

With that Naruto made an excuse leave alone, saying he wants to get home early to help Sai prepare for their party. He took Hinata along, wanting her to rest more back at home. They said goodbye to their friends and left the premise.

* * *

Haku couldn't help but let out the breath she unconsciously holding as soon as the red haired Uzumaki left the place. She expected him to be back soon but still surprise to ran into him during her so called 'date' with Zabuza-sama.

She remembered how she approached her owner/master and, for the first time since going with him, asks for a favor.

She wanted to be a normal girl for one day, together with him.

At first, she was afraid he would reject, seeing the indifferent expression Zabuza has on his eyes.

Then he accepted, much to her surprise and joy.

They met at the Uchiha district gate the next day in early afternoon, with Zabuza in his new uniform and Haku dressed in a plain yukata with white socks and a light wood geta. Looking just like a traditional teenage girl going out with her love.

They walked through the busy Merchant District, enjoying the lively hood of the peaceful village for the first time. At first she was a nervous wreck, didn't know what to do in a date . They just walked side by side with Haku taking glances at Zabuza and the vendors.

Unexpectedly, it was Zabuza that decided to make a stop as something caught his eyes. He stepped to an accessory vendor selling many beautiful trinkets and jewelry. She followed him with a surprise look, seeing her master scanning the vendor's wares with a careful and calculating look.

He never cares about accessory.

Picking up a silvery hairstick with the head decorated as a key and a red thread hanging on it, Zabuza asked the vendor.

" How much ?"

The merchant who were already scared when the scary jounin walked to his wares and began browsing, freaked out more when the man asked with a growl like tone. He decided to just say the original price he got it instead of making a bargain. Whoever this Jounin was, he didn't want to make an enemy of him for a couple hundreds of ryo.

Quickly paid the merchant, Zabuza put the hairstick in his pocket and continued walking. Haku was a bit disappointed then. But decided not to let it ruin her date. Their first stop is a movie show, strangely, it was a sentai show featuring a princess who manipulate wind to defeat evil forces.

Zabuza had none reaction during the show nor any comment after it finished. For Haku, she was curious about how they did all the jutsu without hurting the actors. Were they fake, she wondered.

Then they stopped by the famous 'Dangoya' for a light snack and ran into the Genins who defeated them. She had the feeling that the Uzumaki decided to leave in her account. Haku was mildly grateful for his action, if only.

_" I will redo everything."_

His words still haunt her, knowing her one month is already up. Whatever Uzumaki Naruto meant by redoing everything he had done... She felt it wouldn't be good for her or Zabuza-sama.

" You are quite taken with the Uzumaki brat."

His comment made her looked up with wide eyes. Had her action somehow make him misunderstood ?

" It's not that, Zabuza-sama. I'm just... scared of him." She quietly admitted.

" Because he defeated you." He stated the obvious and she nodded.

" ... This place is boring." He grunted while watching the Uchiha kid serving the food along with the pink haired girl. " And confusing."

Haku chuckled seeing her master's puzzling look at seeing the owner of a district doing a servant's job.

" It is, compares to out adventurous life... But as long as I'm with you Zabuza-sama, wherever we are, I'll always enjoy it."

No one could miss the affection in her voice. The line sounds so natural as she said it. Because it is her true feeling, how she feels about him and her life. One would mellow listening to such confession. But Zabuza already accustomed to hearing it. Usually, he would hid a smile behind his bandages.

But this time...

* * *

Zabuza couldn't help but feeling trouble at his... tool's word. Haku was usually smitten with him already. And he was used to it. But ever since they moved to Konoha, ever since the rebellion won, he couldn't help but feeling lost with his life.

He didn't regret listening to Mei's order. But that didn't mean he like it. For years he fought and survive in order to liberate his homeland. Using whatever means necessary, anything, in order to gain enough fortunes to strike back.

But then his goal was completed. But not by him.

He was left out, unneeded, lost.

Now that Kirigakure was free, he could just go on being a mercenary till he drop dead.

But then Zabuza looked back at his tools, his followers, who sworn to follow him and support his idea.

They all shared the same fate as him, exiled. Never to return home.

He saw the exhaustion and despair in their eyes, they were ready to give up now that their life was no longer needed to free their village. As he was.

So he accepted, already tired of his running and hiding life.

He no longer needed these 'weapons' anymore. He let them go.

He expected Haku to do the same, be on her own way. But instead of making distance with him... She got even closer than before. The girl began showing affection to him for the past month. At first glance, they spent time together just like when they still traveled the land.

But he noticed her subtle acts, the way she spoke and looked at him.

Zabuza knew what she wants. He pondered, already planning on accepting Haku's feeling. The girl is perfect, molded by him since young age, loyal to a fault, would never betray him, willing to sacrifice herself for him.

Haku is the ideal partner any men would wanted. The old him would accept and embrace her then.

But... the present him found such act distasteful.

While Haku is perfect on her own, he prefer mature woman with strong personality. Now that Zabuza had decided to settle down, he wants to do things his way, his preference, his choice.

And his first choice was...

* * *

" How long has it been then ? The day I picked you up under that bridge ?"

" I believe it's been 8 years, Zabuza-sama."

She answered him as they stood by the edge of the river, watching the orange sun slowly hiding itself beyond the horizon. Their date is at its end, Haku knew she would have to take action soon.

" You've grown then, Haku. Stronger than me, became the ultimate weapon for me, like you said back then."

It was strange for Zabuza to spoke about the past like that. But she remained silence and listened.

" For that... I am grateful."

Hearing him said so makes her heart flutter with joy and happiness.

" Zabuza-sama I-"

" But I need you no more, Haku."

Then his next words broke her heart into million pieces, stopping her right where she stood.

Zabuza turned to Haku and spoke evenly, his expression shows nothing but seriousness.

" Our fight is over, Haku... No, my fight is over. The village is liberated and wants nothing to do with me anymore. I have no need for tools anymore, as I fight for no one by myself now."

" Then I'll fight for you, Zabuza-sama. Just like I always have. So-"

" Did you not hear me ?!" He yelled at her which made Haku flinched. Zabuza rarely got angry at her, almost never.

" I have no need of you anymore ! The only tool I need right now is this sword and myself !"

" Then I want to be more than just your tool !"

Zabuza stopped as he heard those words, was he surprise ? For its hard to read his expression when its hidden.

" I... I want to be by your side, Zabuza-sama. Ever since that day under the bridge. My feeling has never change, ever since. Not just as your tool, but also as a woman. I... I have always love you."

Tears rolled on her cheeks as Haku finally confess her love for him. It showed how much she loves him and desperate for Zabuza to responds in kind. But at the same time, Haku was relieved that she finally confess. Because no matter what the outcome, she knew she'll never regret her descision.

Several seconds passed by but seems like hours to Haku as she waited for his answer. Her heart thumping against her chest, the noise was loud to the point of deafening on her ears.

Then Zabuza stepped up to her and reached out his hand toward her face. Had he finally accept her ? Haku closed her eyes and waited. But instead of expecting him to pull her head in for a kiss, she felt his hand around the cotton collar on her neck, removing it.

" I would have accept if we were the one to liberate Kirigakure... Kami know you're the only one I trust enough to be by my side as I rule the village."

He spoke solemnly as he looked at the black cotton collar on his hand before tossing it into the river, much to Haku's dismay. It was his first gift to her. Zabuza knew how much she treasures the plain accessory.

" But now I'm but a mere shinobi with responsibility to none but myself. As such, I want to live my life, the way I want it to be, love who I chose to... and you're not the woman I chose to love, Haku."

His eyes never left the river, looking on as the collar he threw slowly flow in the water and disappear. He never saw Haku cry or how she ran away, leaving him alone at the riverbed.

But Zabuza surely heard her cry.

For the first time in his sinful life, the Demon of the Mist felt guilty...

It was much more uncomfortable than he thought it would be.

* * *

" Erm... That was heart breaking. Couldn't say if I feel guilty or not."

" You're not that great of a match-maker, Naruto."

" Says the eternal lonely sage?"

" Hah ! At least I have the experience."

_" You'll be surprise with how experienced I am... Kiddo."_ He wanted to strike back but wisely kept silent.

Standing above the head of the Yondaime's statue sat two people, one was Naruto himself with the other being the infamous Jiraiya of the Sannin. The men caught wind of Naruto coming back and messaged to meet him. When they saw Zabuza and Haku on the riverbed. Both man and boy decided to spy on them from a far and lip reading the whole conversation.

Jiraiya got good drama material out of it while Naruto knew Haku had complete his request... the outcome though, he wasn't sure.

" So, what is it you want to talk about, Ero-sennin ?"

" Nothing big, just want to offer you the chance to sign the Toad Summoning Contract."

Jiraiya already given up on telling Naruto to stop calling him that.

" ... Are there any requirements or rules ?"

" Not really, aside from being a Konoha shinobi."

That... was surprisingly easy. From what he read about Summoning Contract, stood out were the Snake, Toad and Snail as they were used by the strongest shinobi ever lived in this generation. Aside from Sanshoou no Hanzo (Hanzo of the Salamander), Leader of Amegakure, that is. The man's Salamander summoning contract was to die for.

But...

" Can I have another contract while contracted to the Toad ?" Naruto decided to ask.

" Sadly, the Toad clan doesn't allow it. Since they share much more than their fighting services, they required the contractor to remain faithful to them and only them. In fear leaking the knowledge of their technique to others."

" ... Then I have to decline." His answer surprise the Toad Sage.

" I don't think Toad style suit me even with my Suiton element. Also, I don't really like Toad that much."

" Well... I won't force you then. But in case you change your mind, give me a call, ya ? Gotta run now kid, else the old man'll have my ass."

With that said, Jiraiya shunshin-ed away leaving Naruto to himself. It was crazy of him to decline such a powerful contract. But Naruto believe he made the right decision. The Toad wouldn't suit him, not with his way of dealing with enemies. He needed something more... ruthless, more stealthy and deadly.

" Maybe'll visit _that island_ after the Chuunin Exam... But before that."

Forming a seal with one hand, he summoned a Kage Bunshin.

" Watch over that boy, will ya ?"

" I know what I'm doing, old man."

His clone replied with a smug look before jumping away, searching for that unique chakra within the village.

Naruto scratched his head, gave his clone too much free will and look what happens ? No respect for the elder... Just like him.

* * *

_**Forbidden Land - Uzumaki Compound,**_

_**Evening...**_

The small party turned out to be a family gathering as Sasuke and Sakura decided to have dinner with their family instead. It was understandable since they haven't seen their family for a month.

They would meet tomorrow at Naruto's house so that they could discuss about the Chuunin Exams... and to check with the Hokage that Kakashi remember to sign them up for the exam or not.

Sai, Hinata and Naruto had a small hotpot party with the fish brought back from Nami no Kuni. It was fitting with the cold evening of Fall season. They told Sai about the sea, the food, the people they met. The foreigners and different species caught the pale boy's interests. Naruto gave him some pictures of the Elves, Britannian and Chinese.

Sai would like to meet them someday and see the world.

Reminded Naruto that the poor boy never got a chance to see the world beyond the village's wall...

Maybe someday... He would let the boy see the world with his own eye, until then. The boy had much to learn.

" So there was this morning, I asked Yamanaka-san to be my model so that I can observe the young female body more clearly."

" ***Spurt* *cough*** W-What-** *cough***"

Naruto choked on his soup and got another episode of gaging. Hinata quickly came to him and gently pat him on the back to ease his coughing.

" But then she became red and her father kicked me out of the shop. I'm confused. Did I do anything wrong ?"

Yep, still had much to learn.

* * *

_**Somewhere inside the Training Ground Forty-Fourth - Shi no Mori (Forest of Dead),**_

Some would be wise to say that 'one should leave others to mourn for themselves'. Then again, many premature dead proved otherwise. Human are emotionally fragile by nature. We live with a goal in mind and when losing it, we fell into despair.

And despair could drove people to do stupid things.

_" At least he's not crying anymore... But man, I feel torn."_

Haku sat alone in a clearing, unmoving. The grass beneath her frozen, waves of smoke spread out from where she sat. She was too emotional to reign in her Kekkei Genkai. Not that he blame the boy or anything. But like he said back then. It was better to be done with it and move on.

For it only hurt more when trying to grab on a false hope.

_" Now then, what should I do now ?...__ I think I'll just improvise."_

Naruto stepped out of the shadow and casually walked up to Haku. As he entered her field of effect, the grass shattered to pieces as he stepped on them. He could feel the cold air against his skin as he got closer. He stopped three meters away from the boy and waited for a reaction. The boy would either lash out on him or start a conversation. He hope it'd be the latter, not the first.

" ... Are you happy now ?" Haku asked with a monotone voice, not moving at all.

" Pleased, I am. Happy ? Not at all."

" What's the difference ? It's all the same."

Naruto noticed Haku's fist tightened and knew his next answer will be important.

" I am pleased that you got the courage to move forward and show your affection. But, believe me or not, I am sad that you got rejected. What good it'd help me if he rejected you ? It'll only risk breaking your only ties with this village. On the opposite, if Zabuza accept you, you'll be happy, he'll be happy and you two would start a family-"

" Stop lying."

Hearing Haku's cold voice, Naruto immediately shut his mouth, seeing the boy looked up at him with equally cold eyes.

" ... No consoling then." The red haired boy sighed to himself before dropping his facade.

" Honestly, I am indifferent about the outcome of your confession. The only thing I care about is that you have the gut to stepped out of that master, tool relationship. It shows me that you have the will to strife for a better life, to be selfish, to live. Instead of just being satisfy with a doll, dancing to other's tune and happy with it."

" ... Then I hope you're happy. He no longer wants me anymore. He has no use for me. I'm useless, UNWANTED !"

A wave of cold air washed through the clearing, hitting everything in a wide radius, including Naruto.

When the white air subsided, revealing a frozen clearing... and an ice sculpture of Naruto. Actually, a sculpture looked like Naruto since the inside is empty.

" Sorry for listening in but..." Naruto appeared, sitting on his own ice statue and started speaking.

" Didn't he said he no longer wanted you as a tool ? That doesn't equal 'unwated' you know."

Haku's eyes widen in surprise for a second before the sadness returned. She could never forget how Zabuza told her that... She is not the one he chose to love. The girl instinctively hug her chest as she remembered those words. They still hurt her so.

" Either being the man's tool or be his woman, no alternative ? My, talking about being selfish. You've learned well." Naruto mocked the boy, getting his attention/anger before continue.

" But there's no love when its not mutual."

His calm voice seem to have effect as the air around them got a bit warmer, still freezing but warmer than before.

" You're contradicting yourself. You asked me to be selfish, but telling me that... that I cannot pursuit my love ?"

" To live is to contradict with yourself. Which is why people compromise and accept. You, need to compromise with the fact that Zabuza does not love you. Then accept the fact that there is nothing you can do about it. You know how stubborn people like Zabuza could be when making decision. He won't change his mind no matter what you do."

Naruto knew his words hurt the boy as he saw several tears rolling on down the boy's face before hitting the grass below... They were frozen tears, like that of the Yuuki-Onna in mythical stories.

" But Zabuza also has to accept the fact that he cannot kick you out of his life either."

" Wha- But you said-"

" In Nami no Kuni, I told you to be done with it and move on with your life. I never ask you to leave Zabuza's side. Do you even know why he rejected you ?"

" ... He doesn't love me."

" Not as a woman of course. I understand how he feels. He also did it because he wants you to be happy. For he cannot return the love you gave him."

Naruto knew he was grasping as straw then but he couldn't stop. 'Throw the lance, follow the lance' they said. His words seem to work as a look of recognition seem to appear on Haku's face.

She was processing the info she just received. She was not unwanted. Zabuza-sama never mean to abandon her like she thought.

Then quickly as its came, the hope left her eyes in but a moment.

" But... What should I do now ?"

" Hmm... Its hard to say this but you gotta put yourself in Zabuza's position too. The man obviously care about you, as much as you care about him if not more. Look out for each other, as friends, making sure that each of you find the one you truly love. Who would love you back as much as you love them."

" ... Is it really that simple ? I-I don't think I can meet him again. Not after what happened today."

Haku was still troubled about everything that happened. Seeing the boy being hesitated about his decision to reconcile with Zabuza or not. Naruto decided to push forward a bit.

" I'll put it this way. You have two choices, one: if you decided that you cannot meet Zabuza again, I'll ask the Hokage to move you out of Konoha. Breaking the bond you cherish for so long in the process. Never to meet him again."

Haku visibly shaken at the thought, showing Naruto that his word had make an impact.

" Two: you accept what happened this afternoon is undeniable and moved on. You'll no longer be Zabuza's tool but... a friend or maybe a sister ? adopted daughter ? Yes I'm serious."

He said seeing the unbelieving look Haku was giving him.

" Either you break ties with Zabuza completely and isolate yourself from him, or you accept that fact that there couldn't nothing more than friendship between the two of you and be together again, like before, for the better. It's simple as that."

" ... Will he accept me then ? As a friend ?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

" Never know till you try. You have to compromise with your selfishness in order to be happy. Else you'll be all alone."

" ... I'll think about it... Thank you... for everything."

Haku sounded sincere which troubled the Uzumaki. He blushed a little and lightly pulled on his whiskers.

" I didn't expect that. To be thanked that is, after all, I did threatened you."

What he said brought up a question in Haku's mind.

" What'll you do if I didn't confess to Zabuza-sama on time ? What did you mean by redoing everything ?"

" ... You want the honest version or the lie version ?"

" Honest, please." Haku said firmly.

" I'll kill you both... or that was the original plan anyway." He quickly continued as he saw Haku's fearful eyes.

" I saw your 'master' as someone who's corrupted and uncondemnable. Just another villain to be put down and you, the willing victim who would become another villain like him. Killing you both would be consider a mercy, or so I think... It's good to be wrong."

He finished with genuine smile... which totally out of place considering what he just said. Haku only muttered a weak 'I see' then sat still. The both of them stayed where they are for a full minute, doing nothing. It soon became apparent that none of them would do anything before the others. So Naruto, being the gentlemen he is, decided to break the ice... (good pun)

" So... are you coming back ? Capable as you are, its not wise to stay in this forest out in the clearing and alone."

" I think... I'll stay here a little bit longer." Haku answered before looking at the boy before her nodding... Then he just stood there.

" You're not going to leave before I do, are you ?"

Instead of answering, he grinned showing her his weird teeth, like that of a beast's jaw instead of a row of human teeth.

Sighing to herself, Haku stood up and began walking out of the forest. As soon as she moved, the Uzumaki boy followed. Their footsteps echoed in the forest's silent background... It was unnatural quiet. But she didn't felt threatened. So she just moved on.

Unknowing to Haku, being a mixed vessel of Kyuubi gave Naruto a predator's aura, which made nearly all creatures to kept distance from him out of him. Nearly being the point, some were still brave enough to attack him, like the bears and tigers residing in the training ground.

Luckily for him and Haku, none of these creatures decided to try their luck that night...

* * *

Naruto walked the boy back to his house, no words were exchange on the way.

Finally reaching the boy's house, he stopped as the boy turned around.

" Thank you again... Can you help me with a favor ?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto nodded, seeing no harm as he already did so much anyway.

" I think I intentionally broke the secret today by dressing up. Please inform the Hokage for me that I am truly sorry."

Then Haku bowed at him. Naruto was confused but accept it anyway.

" I hope my they won't force me to marry some random person right away, knowing that I am a girl."

_" Ah so that's wha- wait a moment."_

Naruto did a double take at what he just hear.

" Could you repeat that ?"

" Oh, I said that ' I hope they won't force me to marry some random person right away'."

" No no no, the part beyond that."

" ... I'm a girl ?" The now identified female Haku repeated what she said with a puzzle look.

" ... Oh."

Naruto just stood there, unblinking with his mouth open, imitating a gold fish.

" Umm ... that's all I think. Goodnight, Uzumaki-san... And thank you again."

Haku stepped inside her house, noticing the boy still in the same state as she closed the door.

The clone stood still for another full minute before dispelling himself.

* * *

The original Naruto, who was undressing for bed stopped his movement as the memory flood in his mind.

" ... Oh."

_**" 'Oh' indeed. So much for being experienced... You fucking moron ! BWAHAHAHAHA !" **_

A roar of laughter soon followed and wouldn't stop for another five minutes.

" ... I'm really a moron, aren't I ?"

* * *

_**Thirteenth Year After Kyuubi,**_

_**October 1st...**_

The next day went on normally, Zabuza donned his new uniform and attend a meeting which assign tasks for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow. He had been chosen as both judge and security duty. The older showed their distaste of him openly. While people around his age were more subtle and willing to approach him when business involve.

It was till late evening that he was dismissed.

" Home at last..."

The word sounded foreign and strange on his tongue, but not in a bad way. Zabuza chuckled and decided to try something new... and stupid.

" I'm home." He spoke absentmindedly, not expect anyone to hear or answer.

" Welcome home, Zabuza-sama."

A chorus of greeting from Haku, Meizuki and Gozuki was what he got. The trio was inside his home, sitting by his table... with a lot of food on it. Is that a hot pot, he noticed.

Tasty and distracting as it looked, it didn't help him popping a vein from the intrusion.

" What. Are. You. Doing. Here ?" He growled out each word.

While the Demon Brothers visibly flinched back, Haku remained unaffected and still smiling.

" We decided to make a party celebrating one month anniversary moving to Konoha !"

" ... Is this your idea ?"

The way she smiled was the answer he needs. Though Zabuza was surprised with how cheerful his ex-tool being. He expected her to be so heart-broken that she would flee or moved away from him the next morning. That didn't seem to be the case since she is right there before him.

" Zabuza-sama." Hearing Haku calling, Zabuza looked down and saw the serious expression on her face.

" I understand what you meant and won't be bothering you anymore."

He remained silent, a bit relieve as he finally know that Haku has given up on him. Less trouble for him.

" So let be friends."

" ... Friend ?"

" Yes, friends... Can't I ?" Haku asked, feeling a bit scared that he would refuse.

" ... Friend then. There's no harm to it."

Hearing him said that, Haku's face lit up with a happy smile. Reminded the Zabuza of the time when he met her for the first time... Being friends wasn't so bad, he thought.

_" Beats losing her anyway."_

" Zabuza-sama ! We're your friends too !"

" Yes ! Friends forever !"

Meizuki and Gozuki chirped in, wanting to share the happy moment. Totally not seeing more veins popping up on their ex-boss's head.

The next thing they know, all three of them were outside the house with Zabuza slamming his door closed behind them. They didn't expect to be kicked out just like that... Then the door opened again, Zabuza gave something to Haku and said.

" My first gift to you... as a friend."

She recognize the hairstick he brought yesterday.

" Find a man, be happy... Tell him I'll kill him if you're not happy."

With that, Zabuza closed the door once more and went back inside. Troublesome, he thoughts. But couldn't help but feeling a bit... happy ? Was this what it feels to be happy ? He had no recollection nor explanation for what he was feeling then...

The smell of food caught his attention and soon Zabuza drifted to the table.

" ... It's good."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Compound,**_

" YOU FORGOT TO REGISTER US YOU IRRESPONSIBLE BASTARD !"

" Ah ha ha... I didn't, did I ? Sorry about that. Did you guys make it then ?"

" The Hokage helped, BUT STILL ! Where are you ?!"

" I'll be back before you know it. Opps sorry I gotta go, signal getting bad ! Buh-bye otoutou !"

" Don't you dare hang-*tut tut* Fuck ! I'm gonna burn his smut collection if he doesn't show up tomorrow !"

And another loud night at the Forbidden Land...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Soooooo I'm not gonna ask if you miss me or not. Because I know I'm very guilty at the moment. Just hope that you enjoy the new chapter, which is full of me and only me in it. OCC or not, I don't care. _This is how I should write, want to write and will write._ XD Adios, guys. Next chapter in a week or so. Oh ho ho ho ho :V

**REview Answer ! GO !**

**Bluestrain:** Get rekt :V rofl I'm kidding, get cringed :V

**malikmi95:** Oh hey lucky guy, you only have to waited 3 months !... Sorry about the slow update ;_;

**Valor-Derzod:** Hey are you willing to be one ?

**arckane :** Haters gonna hate. Go find a hole somewhere and stay in it. Don't get out, seriously.

**AceRoyalty :** Yes yes, be subtle, eyes on walls everywhere .

**Hdzulfikar :** Ah Sakura is OC or OCC, depends on what you think. I still retain her violent tendency though. Because its a trade mark already. I just fix her view on the world and her affection. She is too underrated to the point of being sad ;_; I don't like it.

**roboguy45 :** There's nothing wrong with feeling it up... I want to nibbing on it, thats where it goes wrong :^)

**Czar Joseph:** Ain't no Sakura without her tendency to punch people.

**MrTyorel:** My friend, I'm sorry for abandoning this too long ! TRULY !

.

.

.


End file.
